


Imperialne bękarty

by NukaCola2077



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arkanis, Gen, Hux szuka matki, OC, Scaparus Port, Tak wyszło, i seryjnego mordercy, komedia, kryminał, nowy rozdział co sobota, prywatni detektywi, taka bardziej komedia kryminalna, tymczasem First Order się sypie, w późniejszych rozdziałach będą opisy mordów, zaznaczę na początku w których
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 133,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCola2077/pseuds/NukaCola2077
Summary: Generał Hux ogólnie wykazuje świętą cierpliwość do kolejnych wybryków Kylo Rena. Jednak w pewnym momencie rycerzowi udaje się przekroczyć cienką, czerwoną linię. Wynika z tego potężna awantura, która powoduje, że Hux decyduje się opuścić Najwyższy Porządek ze skutkiem natychmiastowym i polecieć daleko od Finalizera, by znaleźć pewną ważną osobę, której nigdy nie dane mu było poznać - swoją matkę.Przy okazji wpada też prosto w środek wysoce niestandardowo prowadzonego śledztwa, bowiem, jak się okazuje, w Scaparus Port na Arkanis, w jego, można to tak ująć, mieście rodzinnym, grasuje seryjny morderca...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mamy 4 maja. Więc... May the Force be with you.  
> W momencie, w którym to piszę, mam gotowe 42 rozdziały tej zabawy. Rozciągnięte na 428 stron i 647 252 znaki (bez spacji). Kolejny rozdział będzie ukazywał się w każdą kolejną sobotę, starczy więc do końca roku.  
> Jeśli w rozdziale będzie działo się coś, co może być dla kogoś nieprzyjemne (np. opisy wybebeszonych ofiar seryjnego mordercy) - dam znać na samym początku.  
> Mam nadzieję, że moje pierwsze podejście do kryminału się spodoba.

Generał Hux przechodził wyjątkowo ciężki okres. Zbliżało się zakończenie jednego z ostatnich etapów budowy bazy Starkiller. Według pierwotnego planu, najdalej za cztery lata powinna być gotowa do użycia, a wtedy Najwyższy Porządek będzie mógł rozpocząć swój triumfalny pochód przez Galaktykę. Huxa szczególnie cieszyła myśl, że najpewniej uda im się prześcignąć Imperium, które wybudowało swoją Gwiazdę Śmieci, bazę znacznie mniejszą i o znacznie mniejszych możliwościach, mniej więcej w takim samym czasie. To mogło ostatecznie udowodnić wszelkim niedowiarkom, że Najwyższy Porządek jest organizacją nadrzędną. Godnym następcą Imperium. I, tym samym, ma pełne prawo do objęcia rządów nad skłóconą, słabą Galaktyką, rządzoną przez uzurpatorów.  
Hux był świadkiem powstawania tej bazy od początku. Patrzył, jak jest budowana, jak kawałek po kawałku wyłania się z mroku kosmosu, przez prawie połowę swojego życia. A teraz, gdy sukces był tak blisko – prace stanęły.  
Inżynierowie donosili mu o kolejnych przeszkodach, nagle okazało się, że brakuje durastali, przewodników cieplnych, izolatorów, że w warstwach skalnych planety jest mniej kryształów kyber, niż początkowo zakładano i być może trzeba będzie je importować ze sprzyjających, acz niepewnych światów w Dzikiej Przestrzeni. Łamały się wiertła, maszyny się psuły, a on był irracjonalnie pewien, że robią to jemu na złość. Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, tego dnia odbył już trzy zebrania, a na każdym z nich musiał kogoś zbesztać. Jednym ze zbesztanych był kapitan Canady, jak zwykle patrzący na niego tak, jakby miał przed sobą wyjątkowo irytujące dziecko. Nienawidził starucha. Zresztą, nienawidził większości starych imperialnych. Prawdopodobnie z wzajemnością. Ale szczególnie nie znosił tych, którzy kiedyś pracowali z jego ojcem. A Canady był do Brendola wyjątkowo podobny z charakteru.  
„A jeśli mowa o irytujących bachorach” – pomyślał z niesmakiem, patrząc na ekran swojego datapada. W lewym górnym rogu migało czerwone światełko, oznaczające nadejście nowego raportu o uszkodzeniach. Hux nazywał je od jakiegoś czasu „personalnym alarmem Kylo Rena”.  
Cholerny Kylo Ren. Generał rozumiał, że jest ulubionym uczniem Najwyższego Wodza Snoke’a. Przyjmował do wiadomości, że jest wyjątkowo uzdolniony w tej ich całej „Mocy” – krzywił się na sam dźwięk tego słowa – i przez to musi mu pomagać we wszystkim, nawet, jeśli jego zachcianki rujnowały im wszystkie strategie i plany. Wszystko to rozumiał, był posłuszny rozkazom dowództwa, a swoje opinie, jak na dobrego żołnierza przystało, zachowywał dla siebie. Czuł jednak, że jego cierpliwość jest już na wyczerpaniu.  
Z westchnieniem stuknął palcem w ikonkę powiadomienia i ledwo powstrzymał cisnące się na usta przekleństwo. Z treści wiadomości wynikło, że Kylo znów dostał szału i rzucił się z tym swoim zasmarkanym mieczem na jedną z najważniejszych konsol w sektorze kontroli lotów myśliwców TIE. Innymi słowy, jeśli jakikolwiek szpieg, pilot czy inna szumowina z Ruchu Oporu miała życzenie w tym momencie wmeldować się im do mesy oficerskiej na herbatkę, to nie miałaby z tym najmniejszego problemu. Oczywiście, pomijając legiony szturmowców po drodze.  
Ale przecież, powiedział złośliwy głosik w jego głowie, ci szturmowcy nie okazali się jakoś bardzo pomocni, kiedy po Absolution włóczyła się ta, jak jej tam, Vi Morandi?  
Zazgrzytał zębami na samo wspomnienie. Ucieczka szpiega, a razem z nim – kapitana Kardynała, od lat odpowiedzialnego za szkolenie najmłodszych rekrutów, odbiła się szerokim echem w Najwyższym Porządku. A przynajmniej wśród wyższej kadry oficerskiej. Hux był wściekły na Phasmę, za to, że nie zabiła tego idioty, kiedy miała okazję. Cholera, rozłożyła go podobno na cztery łopatki w pojedynku! Dlaczego zdecydowała się go nie dobijać?!  
A teraz Kardynał zapewne jest już w Ruchu Oporu i ma na mnie całkiem niezłe haki, pomyślał z drżeniem serca. Jak zawsze, gdy sobie o tym przypominał, oblała go fala gorąca. Odruchowo odciągnął kołnierzyk kurtki mundurowej i przełknął ślinę. Wieść o tym, że zlecił Phasmie zabójstwo generała własnej organizacji, własnego ojca, na pewno dotarła już do księżniczki Organy, ale jeszcze nie gruchnęło po Galaktyce. Hux prawie chciał, żeby to już się stało. Kiedy się budził, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robił, było sprawdzanie wszelkich republikańskich serwisów informacyjnych, z myślą, czy wszystkie cywilizowane światy wiedzą już, że armią Najwyższego Porządku dowodzi ojcobójca. Wiedział, że o jego wersję nikt nie zapyta. Co myśli o nim Nowa Republika to go mało obchodziło, ale przerażała go myśl, o tym, co się stanie, kiedy wieść stanie się znana wśród oficerów. Naczelny Wódz Snoke być może wzruszy ramionami, być może nawet go pochwali za bezwzględność w dążeniu do zdobycia władzy. Może. Ale taki Canady? Albo ta glizda, Peavey? Straci u nich resztki posłuchu, szacunku, a najgorszym wypadku – mogło się skończyć puczem. Puczem, którego, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, mógł nie przetrwać. Oni już go nie znosili, a kiedy dowiedzą się o Brendolu…  
Po zastanowieniu uznał, że to jest chyba główny powód jego nerwów. Strach, że tajemnicę śmierci jego ojca pozna cała Galaktyka. To właśnie sprawiało, że ostatnie tygodnie były aż tak koszmarne.  
Spojrzał na zegarek w datapadzie. Wynikało z niego, że do końca zmiany zespołu Alpha zostały dwie godziny, co oznaczało, że teoretycznie on także będzie mógł zejść z mostka i udać się do swoich kwater. Wiedział jednak, że tak naprawdę nie ma na to szans. Miał jeszcze mnóstwo roboty. Przez mgnienie oka zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatnio udało mu się przespać więcej, niż godzinę. Doszedł do wniosku, że jakieś trzy dni temu. We własnym łóżku nie spał jeszcze dłużej – już chyba od tygodnia pojawiał się w swojej kajucie tylko po to, żeby się przebrać i w przelocie pogłaskać Millicent. Od jakichś trzydziestu sześciu godzin kompulsywnie sprawdzał te cholerne serwisy z wiadomościami. Żałosne. Co niby ktokolwiek mógłby mu za ojca zrobić, czego i tak by się nie obawiał? Czy groźba puczu nie wisiała nad nim i tak? Ci idioci i tak go nie znoszą, naprawdę jeden Brendol, za którym zresztą też nie przepadali, zrobiłby im taką różnicę?  
Porucznik Mitaka stukał w klawisze swojej konsoli. Zbyt głośno. Zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. Robił to złośliwie, na pewno. W końcu, wyglądało na to, że cały świat sprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu.  
Już miał na niego warknąć, kiedy usłyszał syk otwieranych drzwi. Odwrócił głowę. Zobaczył, jak w jego stronę – jak zwykle budząc ogólny popłoch – zmierza Kylo Ren. Szata z postrzępionym kapturem łopotała za nim jak zniszczony sztandar za kompanią.  
\- Generale Hux – zaczął rycerz, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. – Zmieniłeś już nasze koordynaty?  
Ren zażyczył sobie, żeby Finalizer, zamiast lecieć do układu Otomok, jak planowano, poleciał w głąb Nieznanych Rejonów. Spodziewał się tam znaleźć jakąś starożytną świątynię, miejsce Mocy czy inne tego rodzaju barachło.  
\- Oczywiście, Ren – odparł generał, w myślach odliczając powoli do dziesięciu. Czuł, że nerwy ma napięte jak postronki.  
\- Więc? Za ile planujemy być nad planetą?  
\- Za jakieś trzy godziny – powiedział, starając się nie okazywać zbytniej radości z tego, że rozpuszczony bachor, którego ktoś przypadkowo umieścił w ciele wyrośniętego mężczyzny, przynajmniej na jakiś czas zniknie mu z oczu. Jeden problem mniej.  
\- Trzy godziny? – Kylo przechylił głowę; miał na sobie tę idiotyczną maskę, ale Hux i tak wiedział, że właśnie unosi brew. – Według moich wiadomości, powinniśmy tam być za półtorej.  
Generał westchnął. Tego się właśnie obawiał. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Ren zajmie się sobą i nie zauważy zwłoki, ale, najwyraźniej, naprawdę prześladował go pech.  
\- Owszem – odparł, podnosząc datapada tak, żeby rycerz mógł patrzeć na ekran. – Ale tak się składa, że ktoś zniszczył konsolę w kontroli lotów. Naprawa zajmie właśnie trzy godziny. Przedtem nikt ani nie wleci, ani nie wyleci. Łącznie z tobą.  
Ren wyprostował się, wyraźnie gotując się z wściekłości.  
\- Słucham?  
\- To, co usłyszałeś – odpowiedział, ostrzej, niż pierwotnie zamierzał. – Naprawią konsolę, to polecisz.  
\- Po co mam czekać? Twoi ludzie są na tyle głupi, żeby nie poznać mojego myśliwca?  
\- Uważaj na słowa, Ren. – Spojrzał na niego z ukosa. – Dobrze wiesz, że wszystkie odloty i przyloty są rejestrowane na bieżąco przez czujniki. A ty uszkodziłeś akurat tę konsolę, która je kontroluje. Jeśli wylecisz, zanim ją naprawimy, to cały rejestr się posypie, włączą się alarmy i stracimy jeszcze więcej czasu, próbując to naprawić.  
\- A co mnie to obchodzi? – żachnął się Kylo. – To twój problem, nie mój. Za półtorej godziny wylatuję.  
„Typowy Ren” – pomyślał generał. „Wylatuję, a ty się męcz z całą resztą, jesteś w końcu moim osobistym służącym…!”  
\- Nie jestem twoim służącym, Ren! – warknął, zupełnie niespodziewanie. Zamrugał, zdumiony własną reakcją. Zazwyczaj udawało mu się utrzymać język za zębami przy tym nadętym bufonie, ale tym razem... chyba naprawdę zbyt długo nie spał.  
Jakikolwiek nie byłby powód jego wybuchu, cały mostek zamarł. Wszystkie oczy były wpatrzone w rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę, czekając, co będzie dalej. Hux był niemal pewien, że większość załogi przestała nawet oddychać.  
Ren przez moment, najwyraźniej również zaskoczony, stał w bezruchu. Prawdopodobnie jego tępy mózg próbował ogarnąć to, że ktoś odważył się mu odpyskować. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzały się codziennie. Może nawet nie zdarzyło mu się to nigdy, Hux wcale nie byłby zdziwiony. Rozpuszczony paniczyk, któremu wszyscy zawsze kłaniali się w pas, zdmuchiwali wszelkie pyłki spod nóżek i spełniali każde życzenie. Tak. To pasowało do Rena.  
Kylo w końcu uniósł ręce. Generał drgnął nieznacznie, gotowy do sięgnięcia po blaster i rozpaczliwej próby obrony własnego życia. Wiedział, że wściekły Ren to niebezpieczny Ren. Kilku załogantów, szturmowców i pracowników administracyjnych zostało już podduszonych – lub uduszonych – przez rozsierdzonego rycerza. On sam niby mógł czuć się bezpiecznie, bo przecież też cieszył się łaskami Snoke’a, ale Kylo w takim stanie łatwo mógłby o tym zapomnieć.  
Rycerz jednak nie przywołał swojej magicznej Mocy i nie zacisnął jej na jego gardle. Uniósł tylko dłonie do głowy i zrobił coś całkowicie niespodziewanego. Zdjął maskę.  
\- Powtórz mi to w oczy, generale – powiedział groźnie, marszcząc brwi. Powietrze nagle wyraźnie zgęstniało i stało się dziwnie duszące. Jakby zbliżała się potężna burza.  
Hux już chciał się chyłkiem wycofać. Instynkt samozachowawczy mówił mu wyraźnie – odpuść, przeproś i daj mu zgodę na odlot. Zaszyje się na tej swojej planecie, a ty będziesz miał święty spokój przez kilka dni. Ale, kiedy już otworzył usta, stało się coś dziwnego.  
\- Nie. Jestem. Twoim. Służącym. Ren. Ja tu dowodzę, a ty będziesz siedział na tyłku, aż moi technicy nie posprzątają bałaganu, który zrobiłeś. Zrozumiano?  
Zdecydowanie… nie to zamierzał powiedzieć. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to możliwe, że to Kylo w końcu zdecydował się go zabić, ale potrzebował jakiejś wymówki, więc przejął kontrolę nad jego twarzą. Całą, bo zamiast pokornie spuścić wzrok, jak radził mu instynkt, spojrzał hardo na rycerza, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie odpuści.  
„Zabije mnie, jak nic” – pomyślał, widząc furię pomieszaną ze zdumieniem na twarzy Rena. Dookoła panowała cisza, w której można byłoby usłyszeć dźwięk spadającej szpilki. Szturmowcy przy drzwiach drżeli w swoich pancerzach, Mitaka zrejterował zza konsoli i schował się w najdalszym kącie, a cała reszta wyraźnie czekała, aż generał padnie trupem. I zastanawiała się, czy nie pociągnie za sobą któregoś z nich.  
Kylo powoli sięgnął po miecz zawieszony przy pasie, ale na razie go nie odpiął.  
\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, do kogo mówisz?  
\- Tak. Do kogoś, kto niszczy sprzęt na własnym statku. – Ren zdecydowanie kontrolował jego ciało. On, albo jacyś kosmici, nie wiedział, ale zdecydowanie sam, z własnej woli, nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedział, nie do niego, nie w takim stanie. – Ren… - odetchnął głęboko, widząc, że palce rycerza zaciskają się już na broni. – Nie rób kolejnej sceny. Idź, pomedytuj, w kantynie posiedź, zrób coś ze sobą. To tylko trzy godziny. – Odwrócił się powoli, by zerknąć za iluminator. Niszczyciel mknął przez niebieskie fale nadprzestrzeni. W zupełnie innym kierunku, niż powinien. W układzie Otomok była durastal. Potrzebowali tej cholernej durastali do budowy bazy Starkiller. Dlaczego to nie było ważniejsze, niż zachcianki Kylo?  
Z ponurych myśli wyrwał go głos rzeczonego:  
\- Półtorej. Wypuścisz mnie, mój statek i dwóch szturmowców. I tylko spróbuj mnie zatrzymać, bękarcie imperialny.  
I w tym momencie cierpliwość Huxa wreszcie zakończyła swój nędzny żywot i generał poczuł, jak jego również ogarnia dzika furia. Nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, wszystkie jego zmysły wrzeszczały, żeby tego nie robił, że to samobójstwo, ale czerwona mgiełka wściekłości całkiem zaćmiła mu umysł. I zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. I wzięła ręką fachowy, bokserski zamach. I zapoznała tę pięść z twarzą Rena.  
Ten pierwszy cios został wyprowadzony dosłownie w ułamek sekundy. Był tak niespodziewany, że nawet ta sławna Moc nie ostrzegła Kylo, że należy się uchylić, a najlepiej zabić agresora. Być może na tym jednym by się skończyło – prawdopodobnie tak samo, jak generalskie życie – ale Hux usłyszał trzask łamanego nosa. I sprawiło mu to ogromną satysfakcję. To miłe uczucie podsyciło toksyczną mgiełkę, otulającą głowę, sprawiło, że dał się jej całkowicie poprowadzić.  
„Zabije mnie” – pomyślał przez sekundę, ale natychmiast odepchnął tę myśl. – „Ale co tam. Warto będzie!”. Po czym rzucił się na leżącego, zszokowanego Rena, młócąc pięściami jak cepem. Czuł gorąco na policzkach i euforię w sercu. To musiało być uczucie podobne do tego, jakie uzyskiwali ludzie, którzy przedawkowali przyprawę. Czuł się wściekły, upokorzony, ale jednocześnie wszechmocny. I, zdecydowanie, zamierzał tego dupka zabić. Najwyższy Porządek będzie znacznie lepszy bez niego.  
Kylo w końcu trochę się otrząsnął, ale najwyraźniej nie na tyle, by przypomnieć sobie, że w zasadzie mógłby generała zgnieść jak mrówkę pstryknięciem palca. Raczej zadziałał jakiś pierwotny odruch, typu „walcz albo uciekaj”. A że trochę ciężko było uciekać, kiedy rozwścieczony generał siedział mu całym ciężarem na piersi i próbował przerobić go pięściami na miazgę, to miał tylko jedno wyjście. Odpowiedzieć siłą.  
Kiedy na mostek weszła kapitan Phasma, zastała właśnie ten widok. Generał Najwyższego Porządku i uczeń Najwyższego Wodza, tłukący się na podłodze między zagłębieniami zajętymi przez przerażoną publikę. Niczym dwójka uczniaków na szkolnym korytarzu.  
Widząc, że zaraz mogą być ofiary, Phasma postanowiła interweniować. Udało jej się, przy pomocy dwóch innych szturmowców, rozdzielić walczących i utrzymać ich z dala od siebie. Obaj wyrywali się, wywrzaskiwali obelgi i wyraźnie chcieli wrócić do nierozstrzygniętej bójki. Na lewym oku Kylo rosła wielka śliwa, strzaskany nos puchł z każdą chwilą. Z ust i czoła Huxa płynęła strumyczkiem krew, kapiąc mu na mundur. Włosy sterczały jednemu i drugiemu na wszystkie strony, kaptur Rena zyskał nowe strzępy, a połowa haftek kurtki generała została wyrwana, odsłaniając noszony pod spodem podkoszulek. Szturmowcy ledwie mogli ich utrzymać – zwłaszcza Huxa, któremu, najwyraźniej, całkiem puściła samokontrola.  
\- Generale, lordzie Ren! – krzyknęła Phasma, starając się oprzeć pokusie złapania ich za uszy. – Uspokójcie się! Najwyższy Wódz was wzywa!  
Awantura momentalnie ustała, jakby panowie nagle przypomnieli sobie, że zasadniczo są dorośli, na służbie i patrzy na nich tłum podwładnych. Myliłby się jednak ktoś, kto by pomyślał, że ochłonęli. Bynajmniej.  
\- Bardzo dobrze – wydyszał przez zaciśnięte zęby Hux, piorunując Rena wzrokiem nie gorzej, niż on piorunował jego. – Najwyższy Wódz powinien się w końcu dowiedzieć, przez kogo mamy ciągłe opóźnienia w naszych działaniach.  
\- Oraz o tym, że jego główny generał jest jakiś szurnięty – odwarknął Kylo, w końcu wyrywając się Phasmie i maszerując w stronę drzwi. Hux, chcąc nie chcąc, pomaszerował za nim. Powietrze między nimi aż iskrzyło, a wszyscy, którzy mieli nieszczęście ich mijać, spiesznie uciekali pod ściany.  
Gdy dotarli wreszcie pod salę konferencyjną, Kylo stwierdził, że w sumie przydałaby mu się wizyta w ambulatorium. Bolała go połowa twarzy, wszystkie żebra i w ogóle, większość fizyczności. Nie mówiąc już o dumie. Wredny, rudy wypłosz rzucił się na niego z pięściami! Miał nadzieję, że Najwyższy Wódz pozwoli mu nauczyć go szacunku.  
Z tą myślą wszedł do środka i stanął w zwykłym miejscu, przed holograficznym tronem swojego mistrza.  
Snoke, dzięki umieszczonym na całym statku kamerom, zdającym mu relację na żywo ze wszystkiego, co dzieje się w Najwyższym Porządku, doskonale wiedział już, co się stało. Dlatego wezwał do siebie obu swych podwładnych. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że generał Hux i Kylo Ren, najdelikatniej rzecz ujmując, nie pałają do siebie sympatią. Pasowało mu to. Z radością podsycał ich wzajemną rywalizację, uznając, że jeśli zajmą się walką ze sobą, to żadnemu nie przyjdzie do głowy knucie jakiejś intrygi przeciwko niemu. Jeden i drugi był zbyt głupi, by udało mu się zająć jego tron, ale wolał być ostrożny. Poza tym, każda motywacja do lepszej pracy jest dobra, prawda?  
Jednak potrzebował ich oboje, nie mógł więc pozwolić, by dochodziło do tak żałosnych… incydentów.  
\- O co wam poszło? – spytał, patrząc na nich z niesmakiem.  
Kylo i Hux zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, wyraźnie obwiniając siebie nawzajem za całe zło świata.  
\- Cisza! – warknął, unosząc jedną dłoń. Drugą rozcierał skronie. – Kylo, ty pierwszy.  
\- On mnie napadł! – podjął natychmiast rycerz, wskazując generała palcem jak rozjuszony przedszkolak. – I chciał mi zakazać wylotu na poszukiwanie świątyni Sithów!  
\- Nie zakazać, tylko zniszczyłeś konsolę, znowu – przerwał mu, wciąż wściekły do czerwoności, Hux – więc nie mogę cię wypuścić, zanim naprawią, bo rozwalisz nam wszystkie indeksy! Najwyższy Wodzu – zwrócił się do Snoke’a – mówiłem już, z nim są same problemy! Wszystkie ataki Ruchu Oporu nie kosztowały nas tyle, ile jego napady szału!  
\- Nie masz pojęcia o Mocy! – burknął rycerz. – Gdybym się hamował, nie mógłbym używać siły mojego gniewu do jej używania!  
\- I pobiliście się o zniszczoną konsolę? – Snoke zmrużył oczy.  
\- Najwyraźniej – prychnął Kylo.  
\- Nie. – Spojrzenie Huxa nagle stało się zimne jak lód. – Dostał w łeb, bo nazwał mnie bękartem.  
Snoke westchnął, rozumiejąc już, co się w zasadzie wydarzyło.  
\- Imperialnym bękartem – doprecyzował Ren, który nadal nie rozumiał. – Boś się sam prosił.  
\- Generale, Kylo Renie – Snoke robił się coraz bardziej rozdrażniony. - Mamy wojnę do wygrania. Nasza strategia zakłada współpracę zarówno wojska, jak i rycerzy Ren. Powinniście to już dawno zrozumieć. Możecie się nie lubić, ale macie współpracować. I nie robić z siebie błaznów. Przeproście się, podajcie sobie ręce i nie chcę więcej słyszeć o takich występach jak dziś.  
Ren skrzywił się, ale wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Huxa. Hux jednak stał bez ruchu.  
\- Generale? – Snoke uniósł brew.  
\- Nie przeproszę go.  
Kylo spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Rudzielec pozostał jednak niewzruszony i nie spuszczał wzroku z Wodza.  
\- Generale, to rozkaz. Pogódźcie się. – Snoke wyraźnie się niecierpliwił.  
\- Odmawiam wykonania tego rozkazu. Nie przeproszę go i się z nim nie pogodzę. – Hux założył ręce na piersi i pociągnął nosem. Głowę przeszyła mu fala bólu – mocno oberwał w bójce. Ale to nie było ważne. Miał powyżej uszu Rena. Nie zamierzał dłużej go znosić. – Niszczy nasze sprzęty, dusi oficerów i żołnierzy, w dodatku publicznie nazwał mnie bękartem. Zasłużył na dostanie w twarz. Nie mam go za co przepraszać. A jego przeprosin nie przyjmuję.  
Snoke powoli wstał z tronu. Jego projekcja zamigotała lekko.  
\- Daję wam ostatnią szansę, zanim się zdenerwuję – powiedział cichym, przerażającym głosem, od którego Renowi podniosły się włoski na karku.  
\- Nie! – wrzasnął Hux; Kylo stwierdził, że chyba całkiem odjęło mu rozum. – I z całym szacunkiem, ale trzeba czegoś więcej, żebym się przestraszył. A skoro nalegasz, Najwyższy Wodzu, to obawiam się, że muszę złożyć rezygnację.  
\- Co? – Snoke zamrugał oczami, tak całkowicie zaskoczony, że aż zapomniał go zabić za bezczelność.  
\- Dokładnie to. Rezygnuję. Idę stąd, szukajcie sobie innego generała na moje miejsce! – Po czym Hux odwrócił się na pięcie, odepchnął myśl mówiącą, że nie dość, że ryzykuje życiem, to jeszcze zachowuje się jak dziecko i wyszedł z sali konferencyjnej. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, pożałował, że klamki wyszły z użycia wiele stuleci temu, bo miał wielką ochotę nimi efektownie trzasnąć.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś daję dwa rozdziały, bo jutro urodziny Domhnalla Gleesona. Enjoy.

Hux, wciąż wściekły, wszedł do swoich kwater. K-4, droid protokolarny należący jeszcze do jego ojca, natychmiast wychynął z małego aneksu kuchennego, w którym zwykle przesiadywał.  
\- Sir?  
\- Witaj, Kay-four – rzucił generał, zmierzając wielkimi krokami w stronę szafy.  
\- Wcześnie pan dziś wrócił – powiedział ostrożnie droid, zerkając niepewnie na rudzielca. – Mundury jeszcze nie wróciły z pralni… Co się panu stało? Ktoś pana zaatakował?  
\- Tak jakby – mruknął, przerzucając wieszaki. Były na nich tylko szlafroki i ubrania robocze, które zakładał, gdy przeprowadzał inspekcje w poszczególnych fabrykach. – Nie przejmuj się tym. I nie potrzebuję munduru. Powiedz mi… czy ja mam jakieś cywilne ciuchy?  
\- Cywilne…? – Gdyby droid miał brwi, to w tym momencie by je wysoko uniósł. – Ale… wybiera się pan dokądś, sir?  
\- Odkąd to jesteś taki ciekawski? – fuknął generał. – Zadałem ci jasne pytanie. Mam, czy nie? Bo sobie nie przypominam i nic tu nie widzę.  
\- Nie, sir, nie ma pan – odpowiedział K-4. – Nigdy pan nie potrzebował czegoś takiego…  
\- Jak szybko możemy jakieś zdobyć? Najlepiej tak, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział.  
\- Sądzę, że za kilka dni, sir, ale czy wolno mi jednak spytać…  
\- Nie, nie wolno. – Hux zamknął szafę i odwrócił się do droida. – I to za długo. Potrzebuję tego na już.  
\- To niemożliwe, sir. – K-4 brzmiał na mocno zmartwionego. – Nie mamy cywilnych ubrań na zbyciu. Trzeba poszukać w holonecie…  
\- Czemu wszyscy są tak bezużyteczni… - Hux ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa. Bolało. W drodze do kwatery zauważył, że z obu dziurek również leci mu krew. – Naprawdę w całym Najwyższym Porządku nie można znaleźć niczego, co nie wygląda… - Nagle przerwał i uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Kay-four. Idź do pralni i przynieś mi jeden z kombinezonów. Tych, które szturmowcy noszą pod pancerzami. Na mój wzrost, oczywiście. Już, na jednej nodze! – pstryknął palcami.  
Droid, najwyraźniej całkiem zdezorientowany, posłusznie skłonił się i wyszedł. Dogoniły go jeszcze słowa Huxa, żeby pamiętał, że nikt ma się o tym nie dowiedzieć.  
Martwił się o generała. Zazwyczaj wracał do kwater wykończony i wściekły, ale nie aż tak. Dokąd on miał zamiar polecieć? I czemu upierał się, by trzymał to w tajemnicy? Może Najwyższy Wódz wyznaczył mu jakąś tajną misję? Westchnął lekko, po droidziemu, po drodze pozdrowił przejeżdżającego myszobota i skierował się do pralni.  
Armitage, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, opadł na sofę i westchnął ciężko. Głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem. Czuł piasek pod powiekami. Marzył o położeniu się spać. Ale wiedział, że na razie nie ma takiej możliwości. Musiał działać szybko. Najwyższy Wódz i Kylo zaraz otrząsną się z szoku. Jeśli naprawdę miał zamiar uciec, zostawiając za sobą całe swoje życie… „O czym ja w ogóle…” – zaczął, ale natychmiast odepchnął tę myśl. Teraz nie mógł się już wycofać, nie po tym występie w sali konferencyjnej.  
Usłyszał miauknięcie i poczuł, że o nogi ociera się mu ciepłe futerko. Twarz rozjaśnił mu niepewny uśmiech.  
\- Chodź, Millie – powiedział, poklepując miejsce obok siebie. Ruda kotka wskoczyła na sofę i zaczęła się łasić, żądając pieszczot. Z radością podrapał ją za uszkiem, tak, jak najbardziej lubiła. Zamruczała cicho w odpowiedzi.  
\- Ech, malutka… co ja mam teraz zrobić? – spytał, wzdychając ciężko. Jęknął, gdy obtłuczone żebra dały o sobie znać.  
Przyszło mu do głowy, by iść do Snoke’a i błagać o przebaczenie. Od początku powinien tak zrobić. Schylić głowę. Odpuścić. Wiedział, że kłótni z Renem nie wygra. Ale też zdawał sobie sprawę, że szlag by go trafił, gdyby się nie postawił. Ten idiota… to przerośnięte dziecko publicznie nazwało go bękartem! Poczerwieniał na samo wspomnienie i poczuł, jak ponownie wzbiera w nim gniew. Nie pozwoli się tak traktować. Nie po to zostawał generałem, żeby dać sobą rządzić takiemu błaznowi.  
Tyle, że ten błazen miał miecz świetlny i mogło się okazać, że Snoke każe mu go użyć. Czy to było możliwe? Hux przez moment rozważał, czy są w stanie dokończyć Starkillera bez niego. Wyszło mu, że nie. Ale też baza nie jest i nigdy nie była priorytetem Najwyższego Wodza. To Huxowi zależało na tym projekcie. Starkiller miała doprowadzić Najwyższy Porządek do dominacji nad całą Galaktyką. I coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że ich cele militarne też obchodzą bardziej jego, niż Snoke’a.  
Prawdopodobnie, gdyby generał posiedział tak jeszcze przez kilka minut, to by odpuścił i spróbował załagodzić sytuację. Ale nagle poczuł ostre, kocie ząbki i pazurki, wbijające się mu w odsłonięty nadgarstek.  
\- Aua! – krzyknął, wyrywając dłoń. Millicent najwyraźniej uznała, że głaska ją już zbyt długo.  
Gniew wrócił w pełni. Być może to właśnie ta drobna zdrada była kroplą, która ostatecznie przelała czarę.  
\- Idź stąd! – krzyknął, spychając kotkę z kanapy. – Uciekaj! Sio!  
Zwierzątko uciekło i schowało się w łazience. Rzadko widywało swojego człowieka w takim stanie. Rzuciła mu jeszcze pełne urazy spojrzenie spod drzwi i zniknęła.  
Generał wstał z sofy. Za oczami eksplodowały mu fajerwerki bólu. Z nosa znowu zaczęła kapać krew, jeszcze bardziej rujnując podkoszulek. Otarł twarz wierzchem dłoni, ale niewiele to pomogło. Spojrzał w lustro zawieszone na bocznej ścianie szafy. Porwany mundur. Czerwone plamy. Ten kretyn zniszczył mu mundur! To był jawny zamach na cały Najwyższy Porządek. Jeśli Najwyższy Wódz chciał to tolerować, to jego sprawa. On nie zamierzał. Zamierzał pokazać im, co się stanie, gdy go zabraknie. Zadbał o to, żeby nie znalazł się nikt lepszy od niego. Zarówno pracując od świtu do późnej nocy albo i na okrągło, jak i pozbywając się wszelkiej konkurencji. Nie było Najwyższego Porządku bez generała Huxa. Skoro był niezastąpiony, to należało go szanować. A skoro go nie szanowali, to należało ich nauczyć tego szacunku.  
Poszedł do sypialni i otworzył jedną z szuflad komody przy łóżku. Wyjął swój holoportfel. Korzystał z niego bardzo rzadko – nie miał wielu osobistych wydatków. Jednak gdy już się pojawiały, to zazwyczaj bywały spore. Jak wtedy, gdy przerobił wszystkie kwatery Brendola na własne, w taki sposób, by w żadnej mierze mu o nim nie przypominały.  
Wstukał kod dostępu i pozwolił sobie zeskanować siatkówkę lewego oka. Urządzenie wyświetliło stan oszczędności. Skrzywił się. Znacznie mniej, niż się spodziewał. Ale trudno. Zważywszy na okoliczności, to mu musiało wystarczyć. Odłożył holoportfel na blat szafki nocnej i zabrał się do szukania swojej starej torby. Ostatni raz widział ją, gdy kończył Akademię, ale był pewien, że gdzieś jest. Nie wyrzucał rzeczy, które mogły się jeszcze przydać, a ona była w całkiem dobrym stanie. Hux, w przeciwieństwie do Rena, szanował swoje rzeczy. A one w podzięce służyły mu długo i dobrze.  
Podrapał się po głowie i skrzywił, czując pod palcami zburzoną fryzurę. Torby na pewno nie było w szafie. Nie wynosił jej też poza Finalizera. Stara kwatera też odpadała – wszystkie swoje rzeczy przeniósł do nowej, na pewno więc…  
Pstryknął palcami. Oczywiście. Tam, gdzie trzymał wszystko, co „jeszcze mogło się przydać”. Schowek za biurkiem. Podobnie jak holoportfela, używał go tak rzadko, że przez większość czasu nie pamiętał nawet o jego istnieniu.  
Wyszedł z sypialni i odsunął biurko od ściany. Zadbał, by schowek był jak najmniej widoczny, ale zauważył drobne linie kurzu między nim a ścianą. Tworzyły mały, szary prostokąt. Wcisnął guzik ukryty pod prawą tylną nogą biurka. Pojawił się jasny hologram zamka kodowego. Znów wstukał właściwe liczby, dał sobie zeskanować oko i drzwiczki odsunęły się, ukazując niewielką, zagraconą wnękę. Prawie się uśmiechnął, widząc tak wiele rzeczy, o których istnieniu zdążył już prawie zapomnieć, ale natychmiast skarcił się w myśli. Sentymenty to niebezpieczna głupota. Powinien już dawno wywalić ten cały szmelc. Ale z drugiej strony – w końcu właśnie udowadniał, że faktycznie, niektóre z tych rzeczy mogły się jeszcze przydać.  
Torba leżała z tyłu, wsunięta w najdalszy kąt. Była jednym z pierwszych schowanych tu przedmiotów. By ją wyciągnąć, musiał przestawić swojego starego datapada, kilka holoksiążek, zepsute makiety bitewne, które kiedyś robił w ramach hobby (kiedy jeszcze miał czas na taki luksus jak hobby) i nawet swój kadecki mundurek. Przez moment zastanawiał się, skąd w ogóle się tu wziął. Kadeci raczej nie brali mundurków na własność – gdy wyrastali, były przekazywane do szwalni, naprawiane, odnawiane i przekazywane następnym pokoleniom. Większość swoich też oddał, ale… ten się jakoś zawieruszył. Chyba… tak. To był jego pierwszy. To znaczy, pierwszy oficjalny, pomyślał, oglądając krótkie nogawki i rękawy, i studiując naszywkę oznaczającą klasę. Tak naprawdę od maleńkości chodził w mundurkach Akademii.  
Torba, wykonana z nerfiej skóry, wyglądała na dopiero co odłożoną. Sprawdził zapięcia i paski – wszystkie działały. Żadnych przetarć. Fantastycznie. Zamknął skrytkę, ponownie dosunął biurko i zabrał się do szybkiego pakowania. Nie było tego wiele. W zasadzie, to wystarczyło przełożyć zawartość kieszeni munduru i dorzucić piżamę. No i holoportfel.  
Kiedy wrócił K-4, niosąc opakowany w folię kombinezon, Hux był już gotowy do wylotu.  
\- Daj to – powiedział, wyrywając ubranie z droidzich rąk. Szybko schował je do wnętrza torby, już zarzuconej na ramię. Krzywił się, bo pasek drażnił mu jeden z siniaków. – Wyjeżdżam na jakiś czas – mówił, po namyśle dorzucając do środka jeszcze kilka par majtek z szafy. – Zadbaj o wszystko. Opiekuj się Millicent. – Jego głos złagodniał na chwilę, ale wciąż był zły.  
\- Ale… gdzie pan jedzie? – spytał droid, wciąż zmartwiony, kręcąc głową. Piszczała lekko na ramionach. Przydałaby mu się porządna kąpiel w oleju. – Co mam powiedzieć, kiedy ktoś będzie pana szukał?  
\- Prawdę. Że wyjechałem i nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jestem. – Generał zdjął z wieszaka swój płaszcz i zarzucił go na siebie, tak, by zasłaniał torbę. Poczuł kolejne ukłucie bólu w okolicach zatok. – I nie wiesz, kiedy wrócę. – „Jeśli w ogóle”, dodał w myśli.  
\- Ależ, sir…!  
\- Do zobaczenia, Kay-four! – zawołał, zmierzając do drzwi. – Aha… A o tym… - odwrócił się i pokazał na ledwie widoczny zarys bagażu pod gaberwełnianym szynelem – to nic nie wiesz. Jasne? Nie przynosiłeś żadnego kombinezonu. Nie widziałeś żadnego kombinezonu.  
\- Oczywiście, sir – westchnął w końcu K-4, najwyraźniej pogodzony z myślą, że decyzja już zapadła i nie mógł nic zrobić, by generał zmienił zdanie.  
Hux wiedział, że nikt nie ośmieli się go zatrzymać, zwłaszcza, kiedy był w takim stanie. Pewnym krokiem wszedł więc do turbo windy, by następnie udać się w kierunku hangaru statków oficerskich. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, zobaczył uwijających się jak w ukropie szturmowców i techników, prawdopodobnie próbujących naprawić to, co Ren popsuł. Generał pomyślał mimochodem, że to, że jedna konsola jest w stanie położyć czujniki na całym statku to jest jednak słaby pomysł i należy to jak najszybciej poprawić.  
\- Oficer dyżurny! – zawołał, poprawiając płaszcz tak, by na pewno zasłaniał torbę.  
Natychmiast zjawił się zdyszany, spocony kapitan i nieudolnie stanął na baczność.  
\- Tak jest, sir!  
\- Biorę swój statek i odlatuję. Opuść bariery.  
Oficer pobladł.  
\- Ależ sir, nie naprawiono jeszcze… dobrze się pan czuje? Krwawi pan…  
Hux z narastającym zniecierpliwieniem przetarł twarz. Na rękawiczce została mu kolejna ciepła, czerwona smuga. Cholernik musiał całkiem roztrzaskać mu łuk brwiowy.  
\- Nic mi nie jest i tak, jestem świadomy, że czujniki nie działają i jak teraz wylecę, to będziecie musieli naprawiać również alarmy, a doprowadzenie indeksów do porządku zajmie następnych kilkanaście godzin. Ale wiesz co? – Uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że parafrazuje właśnie Kylo Rena. – To nie mój problem. Opuść bariery.  
Kapitan nie bardzo miał inne wyjście, poszedł więc wypełnić rozkaz przełożonego. Zadowolony i dziwnie podekscytowany Hux udał się do swojego prywatnego promu, opuścił trap… i zmienił zdanie. Ten statek był charakterystyczny, łatwy do namierzenia i wymagał przynajmniej drugiego pilota. Rozejrzał się.  
\- Po namyśle, kapitanie – zawołał do przerażonego oficera. – Zdecydowałem, że jednak polecę tym.  
Podszedł do jednego z małych statków starego typu, które były już wycofywane ze służby. Była to prosta korwetka do transportu, z pojemną ładownią i podstawowym wyposażeniem. Nie wyglądała też tak jednoznacznie jak myśliwiec TIE, prom typu Upsilon czy inne statki oficerskie. Miała porządny hipernapęd. A co najważniejsze – wymagała tylko jednego człowieka do obsługi.  
Zanim kapitan zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Hux już otworzył przedni właz i wgramolił się do środka. Płaszcz i torbę rzucił do otwartej ładowni na tyle, zamknął drzwi i rozsiadł się na fotelu. Odpalił silniki. Wejście się zapieczętowało. Zagrały systemy podtrzymywania życia i sztucznej grawitacji. Kapitan szybko stukał w klawisze konsoli awaryjnej, ręcznie obchodząc system sterowania bariery magnetycznej.  
\- No to jazda – mruknął do siebie generał, widząc, że ma otwartą drogę. Korwetka wzbiła się w powietrze, budząc konsternację u obecnych w hangarze. – Miłego rozwiązywania „moich” problemów – syknął z satysfakcją, wyobrażając sobie Rena, który próbuje zrozumieć, jak samodzielnie zarządzać tak wielkim statkiem. Niech teraz on się poużera z oficerami. Może wreszcie zrozumie, że czasem, gdy nie słucha się rudych generałów, to grunt zaczyna rozpadać się pod nogami. Aż prawie żałował, że tego nie zobaczy.  
Z tą radosną myślą wyleciał w przestrzeń. Gdy Finalizer zniknął mu już z oczu, ukryty gdzieś wśród czerni przetykanej jasnymi punkcikami gwiazd, zaczął ustawiać hipernapęd. Zorientował się, że w zasadzie nie ma pojęcia, dokąd chce lecieć. Ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by go to powstrzymało. Ustawił cel na względnie odległy, ale mały, z całą pewnością nieciekawy i niezamieszkały, mimo sprzyjających warunków, księżyc gazowego olbrzyma.  
Gdy komputer obliczał koordynaty, Hux wstał i przeszedł do ładowni. Statek był maleńki i musiał się schylać, by nie zawadzić głową o futryny. Zaczął się przebierać. Zdjął porwany mundur. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu go naprawiać. Złożył ostrożnie kurtkę i spodnie, i upchnął na półce w kącie. Ściągnął zakrwawiony podkoszulek i buty. Dopiero teraz widział, jak załatwił go Ren – bladą skórę miał pokrytą siniakami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Jeszcze bardziej wściekły, wciągnął na siebie nowe ubranie. Kombinezon, składający się z prostej, czarnej bluzy i spodni, okazał się bardzo wygodny i generał pogratulował sobie pomysłu.  
Gdy wyszedł, udało mu się uchwycić własne odbicie w szybie iluminatora. Wyglądał koszmarnie. Na wardze i brwi wciąż miał zaschniętą krew. Prawa strona twarzy opuchnięta. Włosy w nieładzie, mimo nerwowego przygładzania ich palcami.  
Westchnął i udał się do mikroskopijnej łazienki, gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć bactę. Nadzieja nie okazała się płonna, ale było tylko jedno opakowanie. Zdecydował się je wykorzystać, by doprowadzić do porządku twarz. Odkręcił wodę i ochlapał się nią, zdrapując skrzepy. Nałożył lek. Miał nadzieję, że szybko zadziała.  
Wrócił do kokpitu i rozsiadł się w fotelu pilota akurat w momencie, gdy komputer dał znak o gotowości do skoku. Hux pociągnął za dźwignię pod sufitem. Korwetkę otoczyły linie rozmazanych gwiazd i niebieska mgiełka nadprzestrzeni. Podróż miała trwać cztery godziny.  
Armitage znów przejechał palcami po włosach, ustawiając autopilota na samodzielne lądowanie. A potem odchylił głowę na oparciu i usnął jak kamień.


	3. Chapter 3

Śniło mu się coś paskudnego, to pewne. Ale przynajmniej tego nie pamiętał. Wiedział tylko tyle, że obudził się z bólem karku.  
Mruknął z niezadowoleniem. Miał mnóstwo pracy do zrobienia. Terminy goniły, plany się sypały. Trzeba było wziąć to wszystko w ryzy. Sięgnął na szafki nocnej, by sprawdzić godzinę na datapadzie, ale jego dłoń trafiła w pustkę. Co u licha? Przecież nic nie przestawiał…  
„O cholera, co ja zrobiłem?!”  
Momentalnie oprzytomniał i wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatnich kilkunastu godzin w pełni dobiły mu się do świadomości. Otworzył szeroko oczy. Rozejrzał się w panice. Statek stał spokojnie na równej, trawiastej powierzchni zapomnianego przez wszystko i wszystkich księżyca. Wedle instrumentów pokładowych znajdował się nadal w Nieznanych Rejonach, ale o całe mnóstwo parseków od Finalizera.  
Na którym pobił się z Kylo-kurwa-Renem. I obraził Najwyższego Wodza!  
Zerwał się z fotela tak gwałtownie, że prawie zarył głową o sufit. Oddech miał krótki, urywany. Czuł, że zaraz zacznie hiperwentylować. I że… tak, atak astmy. Oczywiście, tego właśnie w tym momencie potrzebował.  
Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni po inhalator, ale kieszeń zniknęła. Spojrzał na siebie. No tak, kombinezon szturmowy. Świetnie, pomyślał, czując, jak zamyka mu się tchawica. Chwiejnie doskoczył do leżącej przy wyjściu z kokpitu torby i zaczął ją przeszukiwać, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie schował to cholerstwo. W końcu, gdy świat zaczął już się mu rozmywać przed oczami, znalazł – oczywiście, w ostatniej przegródce. Z ulgą psiknął sobie sprejem w usta i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie panikować, pomyślał. Pierwsza zasada – nie panikuj.  
Ostrożnie dźwignął się na nogi. Ile czasu minęło od wylotu? Spojrzał na zegar na konsoli sterowania. Osiem godzin?! Przeciągnął palcami po twarzy. Zmarnował osiem godzin na spanie. To było niewybaczalne… aczkolwiek na pewno daleko mniej, niż to, czego dopuścił się przedtem.  
Najwyższy Wódz na pewno mu nie daruje. Wyrok śmierci za zdradę gwarantowany i żaden Starkiller nic mu nie pomoże. A wyrok na pewno wykona ta gnida, Ren. Na pewno. Już widział, jak szturmowcy ciągną go na plac apelowy, skutego w kajdanki, a on już tam czeka, z zapalonym mieczem. I z uśmiechem na tej swojej głupiej gębie. Chociaż, tego nie mógł stwierdzić na pewno, bo przecież Ren nosił tę niedorzeczną maskę…  
„Nie panikuj”.  
Oparł się o konsolę i zwiesił głowę. Tak. Na razie wciąż miał ją na karku. Póki mu jej nie odrąbią – nie jest tak źle.  
Doszedł do wniosku, że musi na spokojnie przeanalizować całą sytuację. Odetchnął jeszcze raz, wziął torbę i wyszedł z kokpitu, by udać się do mikroskopijnej łazienki. Opłukał twarz lodowatą wodą. Nabrał też trochę do podręcznego kubka i wypił jednym haustem. Tak. Nie potrzebował jeszcze odwodnienia. Musiał być teraz w pełni sił.  
Spojrzał w lustro nad umywalką i uniósł brew. Bacta zdziałała cuda. Jego twarz wyglądała tak, jakby absolutnie nic się nie stało. Jakby to wszystko było tylko złym snem. Niestety, ból w okolicach żeber wciąż przypominał mu, że to rzeczywistość. Z lekką obawą uniósł bluzę. Tak, skórę wciąż miał w kolorach od czarnego przez fioletowy do chorowitej żółci. Cholera jasna. Skrzywił się z niechęcią.  
Wyjął grzebień i zaczął doprowadzać do porządku fryzurę. Nie pamiętał, czy wziął żel do włosów. Po kolejnym przeszukaniu torby w końcu znalazł jedno opakowanie. Od razu poczuł się trochę lepiej. Po kilku minutach intensywnych działań wyglądał prawie tak, jak zawsze.  
Wyszedł i wyjrzał przez iluminator. Przed nim rozciągała się płaska jak stół łąka. Panowała noc. Niebo usiane było gwiazdami z jednej strony, a z drugiej widniało wielkie oblicze gazowego giganta, wokół którego orbitował ten maleńki księżyc. Hux w sumie nie dziwił się, że nikt tu nie zamieszkał, mimo obecności tlenu. Po prostu nie było tu absolutnie nic ciekawego. O ile wiedział, to cała ta skała wyglądała jak jedna, wielka, zielona kula bilardowa. Pokryta drobnym meszkiem traw, falujących lekko na wietrze. Źdźbła wyglądały na tak równe, jakby ktoś regularnie chodził tu z kosiarką.  
Hux pomyślał przez moment a potem uznał, że w sumie świeże powietrze może mu dobrze zrobić. Otworzył właz korwetki i wyszedł, zeskakując na miękką powierzchnię. Oddalił się na kilkanaście kroków od statku, kontemplując ciekawe zależności fizyczne między planetą a jej księżycem, a także zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że ta maleńka skałka jest w stanie posiadać atmosferę. I warunki odpowiednie do utrzymania roślinności przy życiu. Nawet tak… jednorodnej.  
Przykucnął, ściągnął rękawiczkę i przeciągnął dłonią po źdźbłach. Faktycznie, wszystkie były aż dziwnie równe. Wydawały się wręcz stać w szeregach, jak armia klonów na defiladzie. Wszystkie miały dokładnie taką samą długość, grubość i nawet fakturę. To było dziwne. O ile wiedział, rośliny zazwyczaj nie wyglądały jak odbite z jednej sztancy. Ale w sumie. Całkiem mu się to podobało.  
Usiadł i otworzył paczuszkę z nutridrinkiem, którą, całe szczęście, miał w kieszeni, gdy się pakował. O ile wiedział, to nie wziął poza tym nic, czym mógłby się pożywić. W końcu, wyfrunął w takim pośpiechu… Wziął łyk i odłożył opakowanie do torby. Możliwe, że będzie musiało starczyć na jakiś czas. Ale jaki?  
Westchnął i potarł skronie. Co się z nim w ogóle stało? Jak to możliwe, że doszło do takiej sytuacji?  
„Kylo zaczął” – w jego głowie ta myśl brzmiała, jakby wypowiedział ją nadąsany kilkulatek. – „Nazwał mnie bękartem”.  
Dlaczego tak zareagował? Przecież Kylo drażnił go już wiele razy, wiele razy też kwestionował jego autorytet. Kłócili się już tyle razy. Jakim cudem tym razem doszło do rękoczynów?  
„Nazwał mnie bękartem”.  
A kiedy wezwał ich Najwyższy Wódz… na samo wspomnienie o tym Huxa oblała fala wstydu. Naprawdę zachował się jak obrażony dzieciak. Powinien po prostu podać Renowi rękę i obiecać, że taki wyskok się nie powtórzy. I przeprosić też powinien, to przecież on rzucił się na rycerza z pięściami.  
„Ten cymbał nazwał mnie bękartem”.  
Dlaczego to tak go dotknęło? Hux zacisnął powieki, czując narastającą frustrację. Wiele razy w życiu różni ludzie nazywali go znacznie gorzej, ale rzadko zdarzało mu się odpowiadać siłą. Głównie dlatego, że nigdy nią nie grzeszył i w tych rzadkich przypadkach zazwyczaj szybko lądował na podłodze, rozłożony na łopatki. Co prawda potem odgrywał się, donosząc na tego, który go pokonał, najbliższemu nauczycielowi, ale…  
„Skąd on w ogóle wiedział…?”  
Tak. To w sumie było dobre pytanie. Skąd Ren wiedział, że on, Hux, jest... z nieprawego łoża? Grzebał w aktach? Pytał kogoś? Kogo? Kto wiedział? Nie no, w sumie – to było głupie pytanie, bo większość wiedziała. Ojciec nigdy specjalnie tego nie krył. Ale też nikt dotąd – a przynajmniej nikt w dorosłym życiu – nie miał odwagi rzucić generałowi tym faktem w twarz. A ten idiota…  
Jakby sam pochodził z lepszej rodziny, pomyślał ponuro Hux. Co on sobie myślał, że generał nie wie? On też mógłby mu wygarnąć przed całym mostkiem. Matka – przywódca Rebelii, ojciec też, w dodatku przemytnicza szumowina. Mógłby mu powiedzieć, żeby wracał pod spódnicę mamusi, do Ruchu Oporu… ale wtedy Snoke zabiłby go już na pewno. Przecież jasno zakazał nawet wymawiania prawdziwego nazwiska Kylo Rena.  
Ale, najwyraźniej, obrażanie głównodowodzącego przed jego podwładnymi było już w jego oczach jak najbardziej dopuszczalne.  
Hux przez moment wpatrywał się ponuro w równiutką trawę. Powiał lekki wiatr, chłodząc mu twarz.  
Jedno było pewne – Najwyższy Wódz był wściekły. A jeśli tak, to najlepszym wyjściem było zejście mu z oczu. Co też już uczynił. Nawet z rozmachem. Może więc należało podążać raz obraną ścieżką? „Jeśli teraz wrócę – pomyślał – na pewno mnie zabiją. Ale jeśli przetrzymam ich przez jakiś czas…”  
Armitage był pewien swojej wartości dla Najwyższego Porządku. Wiedział o wielu rzeczach, o których nie wiedział nikt inny. Znał się na systemach uzbrojenia, systemach operacyjnych statków, szczegółach technicznych, strategii, taktyce… a przede wszystkim, był dowódcą projektu budowy bazy Starkiller. Jeśli nagle go zabraknie, to nie da się go ot, tak! zastąpić. A to oznacza, że kiedy wróci – za jakiś czas – to możliwe, że Najwyższy Wódz wybaczy mu jego przewiny, byle tylko wrócił do pracy. Bo, tego był pewien, bez niego wszystko zacznie się walić. To nie tak, że był tylko jednym z trybików w maszynie. Prawda…?  
Nie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wątpliwości. Nie w tej chwili. Mimowolnie przejrzał jednak w myślach listę wszystkich młodszych oficerów, którzy potencjalnie mogliby zająć jego miejsce. Z ulgą stwierdził, że żaden nie ma wystarczających kompetencji, by ogarniać tyle spraw, ile ogarniał on. Miał przewagę. Na pewno. Ciężko pracował nad zdobyciem tej przewagi.  
Dobrze. Wychodziło na to, że jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to zaszyć się gdzieś na kilka dni. To będzie jak wakacje. Urlop. Ludzie brali urlopy, prawda? Zmarszczył brwi. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wziął wolne. Nie opuścił nigdy żadnej lekcji w Akademii, nigdy nie brał chorobowego, zawsze był dokładnie tam, gdzie wzywała go służba. Ale przecież urlop był opcją, prawda? Na pewno tak. Inni oficerowie brali urlopy. O ile sobie przypominał, przysługiwał mu tydzień w roku. Od czasu, gdy zaczynał aktywną służbę minęły prawie dwie dekady, więc tych tygodni trochę się uzbierało… mógł więc spokojnie wypocząć.  
Był tylko jeden problem. Armitage Hux nie umiał wypoczywać.  
Ten księżyc. Spokojnie mógłby na nim zostać na te kilka dni. Cieszyć się dziwacznie równą trawą i wspaniałymi widokami na niebie. Miał piękny widok na szarpiące gazowym gigantem huragany. Kto inny mógłby gapić się na to godzinami. Ale nie on.  
Poza tym, musiał coś jeść, więc i tak musiał wybrać się na jakąś zamieszkałą planetę po nutridrinki. A skoro musiał, to równie dobrze mógł tam przeczekać. Powinno mu wystarczyć pieniędzy, by wynająć jakiś pokój, czy coś w tym stylu. Nadrobi zaległości w papierkowej robocie. Tak. To był plan.  
Pozostawało tylko wybrać planetę. Zamyślił się głęboko. Miał duży wybór. Nieznane Rejony obfitowały w mnóstwo ciekawych, dziwnych światów, ale niemądrze było pałętać się po nich bez nawigatora… uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jakby cokolwiek, co zrobił w ciągu ostatniej doby, było mądre.  
Zajrzał do torby, chcąc sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie spakował. Piżama, napoczęty nutridrink, datapad, holoportfel, żel do włosów, grzebień… cholera, nawet szczoteczki do zębów ani ręcznika nie wziął.  
Już miał odłożyć torbę, gdy natrafił dłonią na coś jeszcze. Na malutką, okrągłą piłeczkę. Fioletową z różowym wzorkiem. Można było odbijać ją o ściany. Często tak robił, gdy się zamyślał albo nudził.  
Przez moment wpatrywał się w zabawkę tak, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Ale było to biegunowo odległe od prawdy. Miał ją… w zasadzie, to odkąd pamiętał. Pamiętał, że bawił się nią na Jakku, kiedy ojciec nie patrzył, żeby zapomnieć o poparzeniach słonecznych i paraliżującym strachu. I w Akademii. I przed zebraniami. I przed snem. I gdy nie mógł zasnąć. Zawsze udawało mu się schować ten drobiazg przed całym światem. Całkiem podobnie, jak chował Millicent.  
Poczuł lekkie ukłucie tęsknoty, ale uznał, że kotka poradzi sobie bez niego przez te kilka dni. Przecież czasem musiał się gdzieś udać i wtedy też zostawiał ją pod opieką K-4. Nigdy nie stała jej się żadna krzywda. Stary droid był wzruszająco wręcz wierny.  
O czym to myślał? A tak, planeta. Musiał wybrać gdzie się uda na ten swój niespodziewany „urlop”. Podrapał się po głowie. Piłeczkę obracał w dłoni.  
„Skąd ja w ogóle to mam?”.  
Mruknął z niezadowoleniem na swój brak skupienia. Ale w sumie, było to dobre pytanie. Pomyślał, przywołując wspomnienia, w większości dość bolesne. Tak, z całą pewnością miał tę zabawkę już na Arkanis. Ale dawał głowę, że nie dostał jej od ojca. Ojciec nigdy nie dał mu żadnej zabawki. Zresztą, takie rzeczy w ogóle były źle widziane w Najwyższym Porządku. Ale jeśli nie ojciec, to kto? A może nikt? Może po prostu ją gdzieś znalazł?  
Miał jednak dziwne przeczucie, że nie. Że piłeczka była prezentem. Przeznaczonym specjalnie dla niego. I dlatego trzymał ją przez te wszystkie lata, choć wiedział, że może przez to wpaść w kłopoty. Dlatego nawet teraz, po trzydziestce, wciąż nosił ją w kieszeni.  
Na pewno nie ojciec. Na pewno nie żaden z innych pracowników Akademii – nie pamiętał ich za dobrze, ale nie sądził, żeby za nim przepadali na tyle, by kupować mu piłeczki. Z całą pewnością nie Maratelle – żona Brendola nienawidziła go jeszcze bardziej niż sam Brendol. DeeDee? Też nie. Stara droidka, która opiekowała się kadetami i nim, kiedy był naprawdę malutki, miała dość chłodną osobowość. Na pewno nigdy nie spróbowałaby zrobić czegoś, co nie zostałoby autoryzowane przez starego Huxa. Któryś z kadetów? Niedorzeczność. Po co niby…  
I wtedy Huxa uderzyła myśl, która zdawała się być od początku boleśnie oczywista.  
Była przecież ta jedna osoba, o której nic nie wiedział. Której nie pamiętał. Którą już dawno przestał sobie nawet wyobrażać i którą w końcu udało mu się całkowicie wyprzeć ze świadomości, bo myślenie o niej było jak przyznanie się do bycia nieślubnym. Ale która przecież musiała być. Musiała istnieć. Bo bez niej on sam by nie istniał.  
Czy to możliwe, że ta piłka była prezentem od jego matki…?  
Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w zawiły, różowy szlaczek na fioletowej gumie. A potem wstał i pomaszerował z powrotem do korwetki. Usiadł za sterami i wystartował, a pęd powietrza zmierzwił trawę. Tam, gdzie przez moment stał statek, pozostał wyraźny krąg zgniecionych źdźbeł.  
Po chwili Hux znalazł się już w przestrzeni kosmicznej, a malutki księżyc zniknął mu z oczu, zasłonięty tarczą swojej planety. Generał pomyślał, że to naprawdę dziwne, że na takiej maleńkiej skale mogła rozwinąć się tak osobliwa flora.  
A potem ustawił koordynaty i podniósł wszelkiego rodzaju tarcze, maskowanie sygnatur i inne rzeczy, który miały uczynić statek – a właściwie jego pochodzenie - nierozpoznawalnym dla sił Nowej Republiki. Według głównego komputera, żeby bezpiecznie przejść przez wszystkie punkty kontrolne, musieli wykonać przynajmniej kilkanaście mniejszych skoków po niewiarygodnie wręcz pokrętnej trasie. Całość miała zająć długie godziny. Statek jednak był na tyle mały, że nie powinien wzbudzić alarmu.  
Niedługo później korwetkę otoczyła chmura nadprzestrzeni.  
Generał odchylił się do tyłu na fotelu i westchnął głęboko.  
Leciał na Arkanis.  
Leciał do domu.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo był rozczarowany i zły.  
Po tym małym wybuchu Huxa był pewien w stu procentach, że Najwyższy Wódz w końcu straci cierpliwość do rudego generała i pozwoli mu się go pozbyć, najlepiej w jakiś bolesny sposób – ku przestrodze dla reszty. Ale gdy tylko zasugerował taką możliwość, chwilę po tym, jak dotychczasowy lizus wyszedł z konferencyjnej, Snoke zaczął na niego krzyczeć.  
\- Hux to nędzna szumowina, ale potrzebujemy go! Wiele razy ci tłumaczyłem, że do władania Najwyższym Porządkiem i podboju galaktyki nie wystarczy, niestety, sama Moc! Musimy też znosić takich, jak on – dopóki są użyteczni. On jest użyteczny. Dlatego oczekuję, że pójdziesz teraz do niego i się dogadacie. Czy wyrażam się jasno?  
Nie można było jaśniej. Zanim jednak Kylo miał się udać do generalskich kwater, by się pokajać, musiał iść do siebie i zawołać droida medycznego. Ledwie już widział na to spuchnięte oko.   
Całe szczęście skanowanie diagnostyczne potwierdziło, że ten szaleniec nic mu trwale nie uszkodził. Gdy droid zajmował się łataniem jego ran, Kylo zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że pozwolił się choćby tknąć. Przecież był dużo silniejszy, pod każdym względem. Znacznie górował fizycznie – miał za sobą długie lata ciężkich treningów i wymagających doskonałej kondycji misji, a Hux był odrażająco słabym chucherkiem. I, Kylo tego również był pewien, w głębi duszy generał doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Pod swoją maską rozwrzeszczanego dowódcy armii Najwyższego Porządku był tylko małym, szczurowatym wymoczkiem, który nie miałby szans w starciu nawet z początkującym padawanem.  
Ren zganił w myśli samego siebie za przywołanie wspomnienia Jedi. Zresztą, do czego on w ogóle równał? Pierwszy-lepszy padawan starłby Huxa na proch, podobnie zresztą, jak każdy dzieciak z ulicy…  
„Ale tobie się nie udało, prawda?”  
No właśnie. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. To było żenujące, ale bójka pozostała nierozstrzygnięta. A trwała dość długo, by miał możliwość wbicia irytującego rudzielca w podłogę.   
Zły na siebie, Ren rozważał, czemu nie użył Mocy. Moc była argumentem kończącym wszelką dyskusję, już jego dziadek to wiedział. Zdecydowanie nie byłby dumny ze swojego wnuka, widząc go teraz. A Kylo niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż uczynić dziadka dumnym.  
Kiedy droid skończył aplikować mu bactę i odfrunął za drzwi, Ren założył maskę, usiadł przed hełmem Dartha Vadera i odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Wybacz mi, dziadku – zaczął, drgając lekko na dźwięk swojego, zmodulowanego przez wokalizator, głosu. – Zawiodłem. Proszę, powiesz mi, co powinienem teraz zrobić?  
Zamknął oczy i zanurzył się w transie medytacyjnym, wiedząc, że tak naprawdę nie ma zbyt szerokiego pola manewru. Rozkazy Najwyższego Wodza były jasne. Miał się pogodzić z Huxem – niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo ta perspektywa napawała go obrzydzeniem. Mógł jedynie zastanowić się, jak do tego podejść, by próba doprowadzenia do zgody była skuteczna. W końcu, sam generał przed chwilą stanowczo odmówił podania mu ręki i zadeklarował, że przeprosin nie przyjmuje, w dodatku w sposób najbardziej arogancki z możliwych.   
Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze, pomyślał Ren i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Najwyższy Wódz nie zwykł puszczać płazem takich zniewag jak odmowa wykonania bezpośrednio wydanego rozkazu. Było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy poleci swojemu uczniowi rozliczenie generała z jego… występku. A on poczeka. Wbrew temu, co o nim sądzono, Kylo uważał się za bardzo cierpliwego. W końcu, wytrzymywał z generałem już czwarty rok i nie zrobił mu żadnej – przynajmniej poważniejszej - krzywdy. A może powinien – nauczyłby się respektu.  
Na razie jednak Kylo musiał wziąć się w garść, zacisnąć zęby i znowu wyciągnąć tę odtrąconą rękę. Bał się tylko, że jeśli generał po raz kolejny odmówi jej przyjęcia, to Snoke każe mu błagać o wybaczenie. A tego jego duma by nie zniosła.   
Iść i przeprosić. Sprawa wyglądała na prostą. Robił to… nieczęsto. Już w dzieciństwie nienawidził przepraszać i zdarzało mu się wpadać w spektakularną histerię, gdy matka próbowała go do tej przykrej powinności przymusić. Ale z jej strony groził mu co najwyższej szlaban na słodycze, a Snoke… przeszedł go dreszcz. Ze Snokiem nie należało zadzierać. Zresztą, wcale nie chciał z nim zadzierać. Najwyższy Wódz był przecież jego mistrzem i mentorem, przewodnikiem po Ciemnej Stronie Mocy. Musiał go słuchać.  
Posiedział jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, udając, że medytuje, a tak naprawdę odwlekając tę chwilę ile się tylko da. Po drodze wpadł jeszcze na kilka pomysłów dotyczących swojego szkolenia, oraz oczekującej go misji. Awantura czy nie, nadal miał zadanie do wykonania. Musiał odnaleźć starożytną świątynię Sithów i nie zamierzał tego odpuścić. Mimo, że z jego planu pokazania generałowi, kto tu rządzi, nic nie wyszło – półtorej godziny mijało i, choć powinien już wylatywać, musiał posprzątać ten bałagan, którego narobił wybuch złości Huxa.   
Dlaczego w ogóle zareagował na jego słowa aż takim gniewem? Prawie mu dym uszami wylatywał. Co poszło inaczej niż przy innych ich awanturach?   
W końcu Kylo uznał, że nie ma pojęcia i nie może dłużej odkładać nieuniknionego. Tym bardziej, że i tak musiał wstać, bo, wstyd powiedzieć, ale pilnie musiał do łazienki. Ciemna Strona czy nie, natura miała swoje prawa.   
Poszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi, próbując opanować podłe uczucie, że robi wszystko nie tak. Co dziwne, najczęściej dopadało go ono po sesji medytacyjnej przed dziadkowym hełmem. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Darth Vader był dla niego wzorem i drogowskazem, niedoścignionym ideałem. Onieśmielał go swą mądrością.  
*  
Anakin Skywalker po raz kolejny plasnął dłonią o czoło w geście bezbrzeżnej frustracji. Do tego dzieciaka naprawdę nic nie docierało.   
Pomyśleć, że był tak podekscytowany, gdy został dziadkiem. Zawsze, gdy był pewien, że nikt go nie obserwuje – Leia z całą pewnością nie chciałaby, żeby kręcił się przy jej synu, a Obi-Wan mógłby ją poprzeć, wypominając mu ten przykry… incydent… z młodzikami – pojawiał się nad kołyską małego wnuczka i robił głupie miny. Czasem nawet sprawiał, że zabawki fruwały i wykonywały zabawne ruchy. A Ben śmiał się do niego i wyciągał rączki. W takich chwilach Anakin czuł, jak niebieska poświata, która go otaczała jako ducha mocy, rozjaśnia się i lśni od szczęścia. Maluch był idealny.   
Tak, kiedy smarkacz był niemowlęciem, Anakin przyznawał to z bólem serca, był znacznie bardziej spostrzegawczy. Niestety, od okresu dojrzewania Ben utracił zdolność widzenia go i słyszenia. A potem zdecydował, że zamieni się w potwora i popełni wszystkie błędy, przed jakimi troskliwy dziadek chciał go ustrzec.   
Anakin czasem myślał, że to karma po latach wraca, by go prześladować.  
Szkoda, że wnuk już go nie dostrzegał. Miał mu sporo do powiedzenia. Właściwie, to większość swojego czasu spędzał na lewitowaniu w pobliżu i wrzeszczeniu, by się opamiętał. W pełni świadomy tego, że jego słowa trafiają w pustkę.  
Ale nie tracił nadziei, że ten idiota kiedyś znowu przejrzy na oczy. I na uszy. A on zamierzał być na miejscu, kiedy to się wreszcie stanie.  
*  
Kylo doczłapał w końcu pod kwaterę generała. Westchnął ciężko i zapukał do drzwi.  
Zero odzewu.   
Zapukał znowu.   
Tym razem drzwi uchyliły się, a w szparze pojawiła się głowa droida protokolarnego.  
\- Lordzie Ren?  
\- Gdzie Hux? – spytał, nie chcąc marnotrawić energii na grzeczności. Miał nadzieję mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.  
Droid jednak wyglądał na zakłopotanego. I zmartwionego. To ciekawe, ile emocji umie wyrazić pozornie nieruchoma twarz droida.   
\- Obawiam się, sir, że jest… nieobecny.  
\- Ech. – Kylo wywrócił oczami pod maską. – A kiedy wróci?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, sir.   
\- A gdzie jest?  
\- Również nie mam pojęcia, sir. Wrócił bardzo wzburzony, a potem wyszedł. Nie wiem, gdzie, ani na ile. Naprawdę nie mogę panu pomóc. – Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało tak, jakby K-4 błagał o łaskę. I miał rację, bo Ren zaczynał się denerwować.   
\- A kiedy wyszedł?   
\- Przed dokładnie dwoma godzinami, trzydziestoma minutami i dziewięcioma sekundami, sir – doprecyzował usłużnie droid.  
Kylo sam się zdziwił, że minęło aż tyle czasu. To oznaczało, że zaraz powinni być – albo już są - nad planetą, na której miał szukać świątyni. Cholera jasna, a ten jeszcze się gdzieś zawieruszył. Jakby mało było przez niego kłopotów, teraz jeszcze złapie opóźnienie w swoich planach…  
Ponure rozmyślania przerwał mu odgłos wycia alarmów. Poznawał rodzaj – alarm wtargnięcia. Ktoś im wleciał nieproszony na statek. Czyli jednak Hux miał rację?  
\- Uwaga, personel! – rozległo się z głośników. – Kod Alpha – trzy – zero. Fałszywy alarm. Uszkodzenie indeksów czujek.   
Indeksy…? Tak, Hux coś o tym wspominał. Tajemnicze „indeksy” miały się posypać, jeśli ktoś – ktokolwiek – wleciałby lub wyleciał z Finalizera, zanim ta idiotyczna konsola zostałaby naprawiona. A skoro to był fałszywy alarm, to oznaczało, że to nie intruzi z zewnątrz. Ale…  
Nagle Rena oblał zimny pot.  
Hux powiedział, że odchodzi. Czyżby mówił to na poważnie?  
Generał Hux porzucił Najwyższy Porządek?  
Renowi było w to graj, ale obawiał się, że Snoke będzie wściekły jak diabli. I ta wściekłość niemal na pewno skrupi się na nim.   
Miał rację – gdy kilkadziesiąt minut gorączkowych poszukiwań później pojawił się w sali konferencyjnej, by zameldować o sytuacji, Najwyższy Wódz natychmiast wybuchnął gniewem.   
\- Jak to: uciekł!?  
\- Nie ma go nigdzie na statku. Nie umiem wyczuć, gdzie jest. – To była prawda: Ren, w odruchu desperacji, próbował nawet zlokalizować generała Mocą, ale na nic się to nie zdało. – Przepraszam, mistrzu. Próbowałem.  
\- Twoje próby, jak widać, na nic się nie zdały! – krzyknął na niego Snoke. – Potrzebujemy Huxa! Masz mi go natychmiast znaleźć i nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobisz!   
\- Ale Najwyższy Wodzu… - Ren niepewnie podniósł wzrok z podłogi. – Nie mam pojęcia… nikt nie ma pojęcia, co on planuje. W ogóle, moim skromnym zdaniem, on po prostu oszalał. A szalony na nic nam się nie przyda.  
\- Kylo… - Snoke wstał ze swego holograficznego tronu; jego uczeń momentalnie wtulił głowę w ramiona. – Pójdziesz. Poszukasz generała. I sprowadzisz go tutaj. W całości. Bo jeśli nie, to będę musiał pomyśleć nad konsekwencjami twojej niekompetencji.  
Fala zimna przeszyła rycerza od stóp do głów. Wolał nie myśleć, co mistrz mógłby mu zrobić za niewykonanie polecenia.   
Pocieszała go tylko myśl, co zrobi Huxowi, gdy już wróci.  
\- Wydzielę odpowiednich ludzi – zadeklarował, chcąc nieco go ułagodzić. – Najlepszych. Biuro Bezpieczeństwa Najwyższego Porządku…  
\- Nie. – Snoke podniósł dłoń w geście uciszenia. – Znajdziesz go sam. Osobiście.  
\- Ale…  
\- Ty spowodowałeś tę sytuację. – Mistrz znów zgromił go wzrokiem. – I to ty masz ją naprawić.   
\- Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem! – jęknął Kylo. – On rzucił się na mnie bez żadnego powodu!   
\- Wypomniałeś mu jego pochodzenie. Nie jesteś głupi, na pewno wiedziałeś, że jest czuły na tym punkcie.   
Wypomniałeś pochodzenie…?  
\- Najwyższy Wodzu… wybacz, ale nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.   
Snoke uniósł brew.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że generał kłamał i wcale nie nazwałeś go publicznie bękartem?  
\- No… - Kylo szczerze nie wiedział, do czego dąży ta rozmowa. – Tak. Imperialnym bękartem, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. Bo chciałem mu przypomnieć, gdzie jego miejsce. Nie chciał mnie wypuścić ze statku…  
\- I taki jest efekt.  
\- Ale wiele razy nazywałem… to znaczy… - Ren uznał, że do pewnych rzeczy lepiej się nie przyznawać. – Dlaczego to miałoby go tak zaboleć?   
Nagle spojrzenie Snoke’a zmieniło się. Z groźnego i zimnego stało się pełne niedowierzenia.   
\- Czyli… mam rozumieć, że ta obelga była tylko obelgą? Rzuciłeś ją ot, tak, bez zrozumienia, co mówisz?  
\- Znaczy… no, wiem, że to nieładnie… - Ta rozmowa zaczęła niepokojąco przypominać niektóre jego rozmowy z rodzicami, kiedy miał sześć lat i wcale mu się to nie podobało. – Ale też nie rozumiem jego reakcji. Jakbyśmy nigdy wcześniej o nic się nie spierali.  
\- Kylo… - Snoke ponownie usiadł na tronie. – Być może to twoja Moc objawiła się w… naprawdę niespodziewany sposób, ale uderzyłeś swoimi słowami w najczulszy punkt. Generał Hux jest bękartem. Jego ojciec spłodził go nie ze swoją żoną, tylko z jakąś… pomywaczką. Dlatego wpadł w taką wściekłość. Niechcący trafiłeś w sedno.  
To… to by naprawdę wiele wyjaśniało. Wszystko, w zasadzie. Kylo teraz rozumiał, co właściwie zaszło. I nawet, przez krótki moment, było mu głupio.   
Jednak wyrzuty sumienia nie należały do ulubionych uczuć Ciemnej Strony Mocy, szybko więc zepchnął je na krawędź umysłu. Pomógł mu w tym ból, który nadal czuł w okolicach oka. I w kilku innych miejscach, które zapoznały się z generalskimi pięściami.   
\- Nie miałem pojęcia – powiedział, ponownie pokornie spuszczając głowę. – Skoro sytuacja tak się przedstawia… to faktycznie. Przyjmuję na siebie odpowiedzialność. Znajdę go i przyprowadzę z powrotem.   
Tak naprawdę chętnie pozwoliłby Huxowi latać, gdzie mu się podoba, krzyżyk na drogę, ale nie zamierzał się bardziej narażać mistrzowi. Chciał czy nie, musiał wykreślić „bękarta” ze swojego repertuaru zaczepek.   
Skłonił się na pożegnanie i wyszedł, gorączkowo myśląc, gdzie ten idiota mógł się podziać i od czego w ogóle zacząć szukać. Doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie sprawdzić w hangarze oficerskim. Przecież ktoś tak nadęty jak Hux nie poleciałby czymkolwiek, co nie byłoby jego wychuchanym stateczkiem ze wszystkimi wygodami.  
Oficer dyżurny jednak usłużnie powiedział mu – zachęcony zapalonym mieczem świetlnym w okolicy swojego gardła - że owszem, widział generała, jak odlatywał prostą korwetką. Kilka godzin temu. I że powiedział, że bałagan w rejestrach to teraz nie jego problem, co zupełnie nie było do niego podobne, bo przecież do ostatecznego zatwierdzenia napraw po tak dużej awarii potrzebowali jego podpisu, bo inaczej…  
Ren przestał słuchać, schował miecz i podszedł pod wylot dla statków. Wpatrzył się ponuro w kosmos. Kosmos, który był irytująco wielki i skrywał gdzieś generała, który był irytująco niewielki. To znaczy, był niższy od rycerza tylko o kilka centymetrów, to prawda, ale był też cieniutki jak nieugotowany makaron. Zresztą – to nie było ważne. Ważne, że Hux przepadł jak kamień w wodę i mogło minąć mnóstwo czasu, zanim w ogóle trafią na jakiś ślad…  
\- Cholera!  
Ren odwrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc krzyk jednego z techników. Dookoła momentalnie zrobiło się gwarno jak w ulu. Wszyscy zaczęli walić pięściami w konsole – „no proszę, a niby wszystkie zniszczenia są moją winą?” – przywoływać się nawzajem, skręcać coś, rozkręcać…   
Kylo podszedł do jednego ze spanikowanych oficerów i zajrzał mu przez ramię. Monitor konsoli wyświetlał tylko niebieski ekran i rzędy białych znaczków, z których niewiele rozumiał.   
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał, czując jeszcze większe kłopoty.  
\- Główny komputer, sir! – jęknął siwiejący mężczyzna. – Padł główny komputer!   
To… z całą pewnością nie były dobre wieści. A Kylo miał niejasne przeczucie, że to dopiero początek.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy ostatnio Hux przemieścił się z Arkanis w Nieznane Rejony, podróż trwała wiele miesięcy. Tym razem zajęło to niespełna pół doby. W tym czasie obmyślał szczegółowy plan – a także plan B, C i tak przez cały alfabet – mówiący, co zrobić, jeśli coś pójdzie źle i na korwetkę rzucą się siły Nowej Republiki. Na przykład, jeśli jakiś radar jednak sczyta sygnaturę statku. Było to mało możliwe, bo Najwyższy Porządek dysponował najlepszą technologią, ale Hux wolał zawsze być przygotowany.   
Dlatego też kilkukrotnie sprawdził każde zabezpieczenie i przeszukał każdy centymetr statku, by znaleźć jakąś broń. Swojego blastera zapomniał – odzwyczaił się od noszenia go, został więc gdzieś w głębi szafy. Był o to na siebie zły, bo na pokładzie znalazł wyłącznie to, co sam wniósł.   
Całe szczęście, korwetka była jednak wyposażona w jedno, standardowe działo, więc jeśli miałby zostać zaatakowany po drodze, to będzie miał jakieś szanse się bronić. Oczywiście, pomijając drobny szczegół, że zasadniczo nie strzelał z żadnych dział obsługiwanych ręcznie od czasów Akademii. Wierzył jednak w swoją świetną pamięć.   
Plan zakładał, że w punktach kontrolnych będzie podawał fałszywe dane, w każdym inne. Przygotował sobie nawet listę pseudonimów, złożoną z przypadkowych imion i nazwisk. Niektóre były wzięte z holofilmów, które czasem oglądał, gdy było już za późno, by kłaść się spać, ale za wcześnie, by iść na mostek. Miał też zamiar pokazywać fałszywą kartę identyfikacyjną, którą pieczołowicie stworzył w datapadzie. Schował też włosy – wiedział, że jest dość charakterystyczny, poza tym, jakkolwiek by go to nie bolało, dość mocno przypominał z wyglądu Brendola. A starego komendanta mogli na Arkanis jeszcze pamiętać. Na szczęście, bluza szturmowa miała kaptur. Na razie musiał wystarczyć.   
Porwany i zakrwawiony mundur ukrył w fotelu kapitana – kawałkiem odłupanego plastoidu odpruł tapicerkę i upchał go daleko w starożytnym pluszu. Największy problem miał z płaszczem, który złośliwie nie chciał się zmieścić. Hux nie miał zamiaru odpruwać z niego insygniów i nosić w charakterze zwykłego płaszcza – zbyt ciężko pracował, by je zdobyć. Postanowił więc ułożyć szynel na siedzeniu tak, by przypominał dziwaczną poduszkę. To było rozwiązanie dalece tymczasowe i niepewne, postanowił więc jak najszybciej wymyślić co innego. Może da się kupić jakiś kontener.   
Zastanawiał się też, co powie, gdy oficer straży planetarnej zapyta, po co przyleciał na Arkanis. „Szukam matki” nie wchodziło w rachubę – Hux sam starał się o tym nie myśleć w ten sposób. W głowie nazywał swój plan raczej „badaniem swoich korzeni” albo „studiami historycznymi”, albo czymś w tym rodzaju. Nie chciał przyznać, że chce przynajmniej zobaczyć kobietę, która go urodziła.   
W zasadzie to nie wiedział nawet, po co mu to potrzebne. Być może chciał w ten sposób znów zagrać na nosie ojcu, któremu ręka drgała na każdą wzmiankę o matce nieślubnego syna. A może chciał po prostu dowiedzieć się, kim ona jest. Czy pamięta o Imperium i czy kultywuje jego tradycje…   
Rozmyślanie o tym, po co to wszystko, przerwało mu szarpnięcie statku. Wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni dokładnie na orbicie. Hux odetchnął głęboko i wyprostował, ściskając datapada. Był na miejscu. Teraz tylko lądowanie. Powinno się udać, był przecież uzbrojony w kilkanaście planów prześlizgnięcia się przez kontrolę.   
Nieco się więc rozczarował, kiedy żadnej nie napotkał.   
Nie niepokojony przez nikogo wylądował w kosmoporcie, wskazywanym przez system nawigacyjny jako „Scaparus Port”. Z wysokości tysiąca metrów udało mu się dostrzec ryczące morze i zamazane gmaszysko Akademii, w której się urodził, straszące już z oddali. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, zdumiewająco podobne do nostalgii. Ale zaraz potem sobie przypomniał, że tak w zasadzie to nie ma stąd zbyt wielu wspomnień, miłych wspomnień ma jeszcze mniej, postanowił więc skupić się na zarejestrowaniu korwetki u… kogokolwiek, kto opiekował się kosmoportem.   
Okazało się jednak, że nikogo takiego nie ma. Najbliżej był stróż, który siedział w swojej budce i oglądał jakiś durny sport na holoodbiorniku. Kiedy Hux chciał zwrócić jego uwagę, ten machnął tylko na niego, jakby był jakąś natrętną muchą i kazał iść w swoją stronę, bo on tu robi coś ważnego. Chwilę potem krzyknął z radości do spółki z kibicami na trybunach i uniósł wysoko pięści. Generał nie mógł nie zauważyć, że ma protezę lewej ręki.   
Zniecierpliwiony, naciągnął głębiej kaptur – również dlatego, że planeta przywitała go tym, co miała najlepsze, czyli deszczem. Dlatego też Akademia była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, jaką udało mu się dojrzeć w locie. A o kombinezonie można było powiedzieć wiele dobrego, ale nie to, że był wodoodporny. Musiał zapamiętać, by nad tym popracować. Na razie jednak przenikał go wilgotny wiatr, a rozpędzone krople zmuszały do mrużenia oczu. Postanowił jak najszybciej znaleźć kryjówkę.   
Nie bardzo widząc inne wyjście, upewnił się, że korwetka jest zamknięta na cztery spusty i poszedł wzdłuż pierwszej ulicy, jaka dochodziła do kosmoportu. Chodnik był mokry, ale, całe szczęście, miał porządne buty. Dookoła było pusto – zrozumiałe, zważywszy na okoliczności. Pewnie wszyscy siedzieli w domach. Potężnych, zbudowanych z wielkich kamieni blokach o wysokich oknach.   
Armitage prychnął i otarł twarz. Cały ten świat wyglądał dokładnie tak szaro i ponuro, jak go pamiętał z czasów, gdy miał cztery lata. Zaczynał żałować, że nie wziął tego płaszcza – bez względu na konsekwencje.   
Jak na złość, nie mógł znaleźć żadnego sklepu, baru ani niczego, gdzie mógłby wejść i przemyśleć swoje dalsze ruchy. Lekko zdesperowany, skręcił w boczną uliczkę i zaczął się gorączkowo rozglądać. Widział tylko zamknięte bramy kamienic. Od czasu do czasu mijał go jakiś zbłąkany śmigacz, ale poza tym panował wręcz upiorny spokój. Krople pluskały o bruk – Hux był szczerze zdumiony, że taki wynalazek jeszcze istnieje i nie został zastąpiony przez jakąś porządną nawierzchnię, ale tutejszym wehikułom było najwyraźniej wszystko jedno – i przemaczały generała do ostatniej suchej nitki.   
I wtedy przyszło wybawienie. Zobaczył uchylone drzwi, a nad nimi krzywy szyld z napisem „U Jaska”. Nazwa coś mu mówiła, ale nie był pewien, co. Nie było to zresztą ważne w tym momencie. Pobiegł niemal sprintem, tym bardziej, że przez szyby widział zapraszający, ciepły blask, a z komina unosił się dym.   
Kawiarnia była zupełnie pusta, jak stwierdził od razu po przekroczeniu progu. Duże pomieszczenie wypełniały drewniane stoły i topornie wykonane krzesła przy nich, na ścianach wisiały jakieś oprawione zdobycze rybackie, a za ladą nie zauważył absolutnie nikogo.   
\- Um… dzień dobry? – zawołał, zastanawiając się, czy ten świat przypadkiem nie wymarł, zostawiając tylko tego leniwego stróża przy kosmoporcie.   
Po chwili jednak z zaplecza wychynął człowiek. Był nieco niższy niż generał i co najmniej trzydzieści kilo cięższy. Nosił poplamiony fartuch, lekko łysiał i wyglądał… poczciwie. A nawet lekko jowialnie.   
\- A jednak ktoś przyszedł! – Uśmiechnął się promiennie do gościa. – Co podać, przyjacielu?   
To było bardzo dobre pytanie, ponieważ Armitage nie miał pojęcia, co serwują w takich kawiarniach. Poza tym, że pewnie alkohol. Nigdy w życiu nie był w barze, którego menu nie znałby na pamięć i który nie znajdował się na którymś z Niszczycieli. A i tam nieczęsto, bo zasadniczo nie przepadał za alkoholem.  
\- Coś ciepłego – powiedział, postanawiając zignorować poufałość barmana.   
\- No, to się domyślam – odparł tamten, patrząc znacząco za okno. – Ale dokładniej? Grzane wino? Kaf? Mam najlepszy kaf w Scaparus Port. – Znów ten szeroki uśmiech. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że Jasko ma najlepszy kaf. Sławny już od czasów Imperium!  
Od czasów Imperium? Hux uniósł brew. Nazwa tego miejsca coraz bardziej zaczęła mu się z czymś kojarzyć, z czymś, o czym kiedyś gdzieś słyszał.  
\- A może lepiej herbata? Mamy dużo rodzajów – perorował dalej człowiek, który najwyraźniej był Jaskiem. – Felucjańska owocowa, mocna drutt, tarynowa…  
\- Tarynowa! – przerwał mu natychmiast generał, zadowolony, że jego ulubiony napój jest dostępny. – Poproszę tarynową.   
\- Tarynowa herbatka raz! – Barman wbił coś na panelu kasjera. – Będą dwa kredyty. Słodzona?   
\- Nie. – Hux skrzywił się na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby skalać ten smak cukrem. Jednocześnie wyciągnął portfel.  
\- Radzę usiąść przy kominku, kolego – powiedział Jasko, kiedy kasa piknęła radośnie. – Wyglądasz jak zmokły nerf. Parasol się zepsuł?   
Hux spojrzał na niego groźnie – to skracanie dystansu zaczynało go drażnić.   
\- Tak jakby – odparł zimno.   
Ale wysuszenie się przed ogniem było dobrym pomysłem, bo faktycznie, aż z niego kapało. Kiedy więc Jasko zniknął na zapleczu, Hux rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie w kącie i wyciągnął ręce do buzującego kominka. Natychmiast poczuł się trochę lepiej.   
Odstawił torbę na podłogę i przymknął lekko oczy. Miał ochotę zdjąć mokry kaptur, ale wiedział, że byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne. Żałował, że nie wziął żadnych zapasowych ubrań na przebranie. Ani niczego do ochrony przed ulewami. Usprawiedliwiał się jednak, że wylatując z Finalizera wcale nie planował wycieczki na ojczystą planetę. W ogóle, nic nie planował.  
Teraz trzeba było pomyśleć, co dalej. Najprostszym wyjściem wydawała się wycieczka do Akademii. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, znajdzie tam jakąś wskazówkę. Byłoby dużo prościej, gdyby wiedział cokolwiek – jak miała na imię, jak wyglądała… ale matka pozostawała wielką niewiadomą. W dodatku nie chciał ujawniać, kim jest, nikomu – był daleko na terytorium Nowej Republiki, uzurpatorom złapanie go byłoby bardzo na rękę. To bardzo utrudniało całą sprawę.   
Wyjął datapada. Strefę czasową ustawił już w drodze – zegarek wskazywał, że zaraz nadejdzie noc. Pozostawało chyba wrócić do korwetki i odłożyć poszukiwania na jutro. Jęknął w myśli. Naprawdę nie uśmiechała mu się noc na fotelu. Kark wciąż go bolał po ostatniej drzemce. No i musiał pomyśleć nad lepszym kamuflażem, nie mógł wszędzie chodzić w ciasnym kapturze. Może gdzieś w okolicy były jakieś sklepy, które sprzedawały farby do włosów…  
\- Twoja herbata. – Aż podskoczył, gdy barman postawił przed nim kubek. Unosiła się z niego para, dobrze widoczna w świetle kominka.   
\- Dziękuję – powiedział uprzejmie, ostrożnie dotykając ceramicznej ścianki. Była gorąca. Postanowił chwilę zaczekać, aż napój lekko wystygnie. – Przepraszam – zwrócił się znów do Jaska. – Nie wie pan może, gdzie jest najbliższy hotel?   
Barman podrapał się w głowę.   
\- Najbliżej to będzie chyba taki motelik, trzy ulice dalej – powiedział w końcu. – Straszna dziura, ale tanio. Jak chcesz coś droższego, to musisz się cofnąć, iść w stronę kosmoportu, skręcić w trzecią ulicę po prawej i tam będzie taki duży hotel z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale zdzierają jak za zboże.   
Hux przypomniał sobie stan swojego konta i uznał, że przez jedną lub dwie noce da radę się przemęczyć nawet w „strasznej dziurze”.  
\- Pierwszy raz na Arkanis? – spytał Jasko, opierając się o kanapę.   
Po chwili namysłu Hux odpowiedział, że nie.  
\- Byłem tu kiedyś, jak byłem dzieckiem.  
\- Sporo się zmieniło przez ostatnie dwadzieścia kilka lat. Nasze Scaparus Port strasznie urosło. – Mrugnął wesoło. – Zjadło nawet starą Akademię.   
Armitage popatrzył na niego pytająco.  
\- No tak. – Jasko pokiwał poważnie głową. – Kiedyś miasto było malutkie. Taka mała wieś rybacka w zasadzie, tuż nad wodą. Sam targ rybny i parę mieszkań. Akademia była dwa kilometry dalej przez łąki. A teraz – proszę. Jest naszą częścią! Masz jakąś mapę? – spytał z nagłą troską. – Pokażę ci, gdzie ten motel. Na długo jesteś?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem – odpowiedział generał, czując się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Włączył jednak odpowiednią aplikację z datapadzie i pozwolił, by Jasko wziął urządzenie w grube paluchy i wyraził zachwyt nad niespotkanym modelem.   
\- Odwiedzasz kogoś? Czy interesy? – dopytywał, stukając w ekran.   
Hux miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, że to nie jego zakichany interes, ale mężczyzna, mimo że o wiele zbyt towarzyski, był dość pomocny. Poza tym, nie miał ochoty na bycie wykopanym z kawiarni na deszcz. Wygodnie mu się siedziało przed buzującym ogniem.   
\- Sprawa do załatwienia – odpowiedział wymijająco, odbierając datapada. – Dzięki za pomoc – dodał, pociągając w końcu łyk herbaty i z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że jest dokładnie tak gorzka, jak powinna.   
\- Zawsze do usług – powiedział barman, wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty. – Zwłaszcza, że dziś jesteś moim jedynym klientem, więc podwójnie do usług.   
\- Interes źle idzie? – spytał mimowolnie Hux.   
\- Nie, skąd! Ale dziś, rozumiesz, są mistrzostwa grav-balla. Wszyscy od rana siedzą przed odbiornikami. A że ja nie mogę odpalić transmisji, bo miałem przedwczoraj awarię sprzętu… - Rozłożył ręce. – No cóż. Ty, jak rozumiem, nie jesteś kibicem?  
\- Nie bardzo. – Hux szczerze nienawidził tego sportu. W ogóle, nienawidził większości sportów. Z prostej przyczyny – jego postura plus astma równały się katastrofie na boisku. Zwłaszcza gry drużynowe kojarzyły mu się głównie z bólem i upokorzeniem. Mimo że doceniał ich zalety w szkoleniu rekrutów i utrzymywaniu dobrej kondycji wśród wojska, to i tak uważał większość takich rozrywek za barbarzyństwo.  
\- Ja w sumie też nie bardzo – powiedział Jasko. – Ale grav-ball przyciąga klientów.   
Generał pokiwał z zadumą głową i znów wziął łyk herbaty.   
\- Co się stało z Akademią? – spytał, uznając, że w sumie nie zaszkodzi wywiedzieć się co nieco. Mogło się w końcu okazać, że nie ma po co się tam wybierać. – Nadal działa?  
\- Nie no, przecież musieli ją zamknąć, jak Imperium upadło – odpowiedział Jasko. – Zresztą, stary skurczybyk, komendant Brendol Hux – wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę splunąć, ale nie chciał potem ścierać tego z podłogi - wsiąknął gdzieś, jak kamfora. Pewnie dał nogę.  
Armitage poczuł, że powinien się oburzyć, ale jakoś nie miał na to chęci. Zwłaszcza, że zasadniczo się w ocenie swojego ojca zgadzał.   
\- Teraz zrobili tam uniwersytet – ciągnął barman. – Niedawno był remont i w ogóle. A studenci nadal do mnie przychodzą na kaf. – Twarz pokraśniała mu z dumy. – Nie zostawiają tyle kredytów, ile kadeci, ale w sumie nie dziwne. Za Brendola najwięcej pieniędzy robiłem na szyfrowanych transmisjach do rodziców, bo on pozwalał na dzwonienie tylko raz w miesiącu i tylko na piętnaście minut, a i tak drań podsłuchiwał, więc…  
I wtedy Hux przypomniał sobie, gdzie słyszał o tej kawiarni. To był ten Jasko, który kiedyś tak działał ojcu na nerwy, że wspominał go jeszcze przez długie lata po ucieczce. Zwłaszcza, jak się napił.   
Natychmiast poczuł wstydliwy przypływ sympatii do radosnego barmana.  
\- Byłem kiedyś kadetem – opowiadał tymczasem mężczyzna. – Ale komendant mnie wylał, no to uznałem, że go trochę podenerwuję. – Pokręcił głową. – Mówię ci, kawał szui był z niego.   
Generał pokiwał głową, czując, jak w jego wnętrzu toczy się walka na śmierć i życie między resztkami lojalności i własnym zdaniem.   
\- Pytam, bo właśnie tam idę. – Powiedział, mając nadzieję, że nie gada za dużo. – Potrzebuję pewnych starych danych, właśnie z tych czasów. Piszę pracę o systemie Akademii Imperialnych – dodał, wpadając nagle na genialny pomysł na przykrywkę. – Jestem historykiem, rozumiesz. Myślisz, że coś tam znajdę, czy lepiej szukać w archiwach…?  
\- Uu, historyk, powiadasz? – Jasko uniósł brwi. – Ciekawe, ciekawe! Ja historykiem nie jestem, ja jestem tylko świadkiem. – Rozłożył ręce. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby chciało im się wynosić to wszystko, więc pewnie nie będzie problemu. Chyba że Brendol wszystko zwinął, jak uciekał. – Znów się skrzywił. – To by było do niego podobne, podobno odchodziły tam jakieś ciemne interesy. Zwłaszcza na wyspie z tą wieżą, wiesz. – Nieco zniżył głos. – Paskudne sprawy się tam działy. Tak słyszałem. Ewentualnie… - Teraz nieco posmutniał. – Może być tak, że część tych danych, co szukasz, zaginęła pod koniec wojny, jak Republika prowadziła oblężenie planety. To były straszne dni, wiesz?   
Wiedział. Odgłosy wystrzałów, biegający w panice ludzie i wszechobecne krzyki mocno wbiły mu się w pamięć. To, nieznajomy łowca nagród nazwiskiem Swift i lot trzęsącym się, wywijającym beczki w ucieczce przed pociskami, statkiem.   
Tak, dobrze pamiętał oblężenie Arkanis. O tyle, o ile można mówić o dobrej pamięci w przypadku niespełna pięcioletniego dziecka.  
\- No, ale życzę powodzenia w takim razie – powiedział Jasko. – Jakbyś chciał pogadać z kimś o Akademii, czy coś, to wiesz. – Wskazał na siebie. – Tu masz byłego prawie-absolwenta. Mogę sporo opowiedzieć!  
\- Będę pamiętał – zapewnił Hux, dopijając herbatę. – A na razie chyba muszę już iść. – Spojrzał w okno. – Póki przestało tak lać.  
Ulewa ustała, przynajmniej na chwilę, ale wszystko dookoła nadal było szare, ponure i coraz ciemniejsze. Zapaliły się staroświeckie latarnie. Noc zapowiadała się na długą i zimną.   
Generał zapytał jeszcze o najbliższy otwarty sklep. Jasko powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie dzisiaj wszystkie są już dawno zamknięte, a do najbliższego supermarketu jest kawał drogi, bo nikt nie chciał wydać pozwolenia na wybudowanie go w obrębie najstarszej części miasta. Mógłby co prawda wziąć bus repulsorowy, ale o tej porze jeździło ich już niewiele, szczerze więc zalecał poczekanie z zakupami do jutra. Hux uznał, że faktycznie, nie ma co ryzykować. Pożegnał się więc z legendarnym Jaskiem, w myślach pokazał ojcu środkowy palec, obiecał sobie, że jeszcze tu wróci, przynajmniej raz, jak będzie wyjeżdżał, i wtedy zostawi solidny napiwek – i udał się do motelu.  
Jasko miał rację – to była dziura. Twi’lekanka siedząca za biurkiem recepcjonistki słuchała jakichś wiadomości ze swojego datapada – innego modelu, niż miał on, dużo mniej zaawansowanego technicznie – i była mocno niezadowolona, że ktoś jej przeszkadza. Z rozdrażnieniem przyjęła zapłatę za jedną noc i rzuciła mu kartę magnetyczną, po czym wróciła do piłowania paznokci.   
Hux wzruszył ramionami, uznając, że napisze skargę, jak już będzie wyjeżdżał. Udał się po schodach na górę, gdzie miał być jego pokój. To, co znalazł za drzwiami, przypominało raczej jakiś schowek na miotły.   
Ale przynajmniej miało łóżko.  
Generał westchnął ciężko, odłożył torbę i zdjął z siebie, wciąż mokre, ubranie. Jutro będzie jeszcze nadawać się do noszenia, ale jeśli spędzi tu dłużej niż jeden dzień, to dobrze będzie kupić coś innego. Nie miał ochoty śmierdzieć. Z tą też myślał zajrzał do mikroskopijnej łazienki – ale natychmiast po uchyleniu drzwi uznał, że woli umyć się w umywalce na korwetce.   
Obejrzał jeszcze raz siniaki na torsie, założył piżamę i zwinął się w kulkę na materacu. Koc był lekko wilgotny, ale był w stanie to znieść.   
Nastawił budzik w datapadzie na ósmą rano i zasnął, nadrabiając kolejne zaległości w odpoczynku.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzień Dziecka! Bierzcie po trzy (rozdziały)!

Pierwszym, co Armitage poczuł po przebudzeniu, było przenikliwe zimno.   
Otworzył jedno oko. Zobaczył koc na podłodze. Musiał się znów wiercić przez sen. To był powód, przez który Millicent już z nim nie spała. Kiedy męczyły go koszmary, potrafił nawet spaść z materaca.   
Jego koszmary często się powtarzały, ale ten śnił mu się już któryś raz z rzędu. Emocje musiały się do tego dołożyć.   
W zasadzie nie było w tym śnie nic bardzo strasznego, ale powodował uczucie mocnego dyskomfortu.   
Śnił, że jest na powierzchni jakiegoś świata, którego nie rozpoznawał. Obok niego stał on sam, ale w wieku kilku lat. Prawdopodobnie z okresu, kiedy opuścił Arkanis. W każdym razie, gówniarz był strasznie pyskaty – na pewno znacznie bardziej, niż był naprawdę. I zadawał niewygodne pytania, w stylu: „co zamierzasz zrobić, jak już znajdziesz mamę?”. Oczywiście, odpowiedź była jedna: poobserwować ją, a potem podjąć decyzję. Smarkowi się to jednak nie podobało i truł mu o to od kilku nocy. A on czuł się, jakby cierpiał na początki schizofrenii.   
Ziewnął, podrapał się po głowie i udał się do łazienki. Na wpół jeszcze śpiący zapomniał, jak bardzo jest obrzydliwa. Starał się nie patrzeć na kabinę prysznicową, która nie była czyszczona chyba od czasów, kiedy dziadek jego ojca był jeszcze chłopcem.   
Był w złym humorze, który pogłębił jeszcze deszcz bębniący o szyby. Miał wielką ochotę na kaf, ale wiedział, że nie ma raczej co liczyć na śniadanie w tej dziurze. Musiał znaleźć miejsce, gdzie można nabyć jedzenie. I rzeczy do kamuflażu.   
Zarzucił torbę na ramię, kaptur na głowę i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. Przez moment dumał na tym, że w tej chwili cały jego majątek mieści mu się w szkolnej teczce. Nawet nie musiał zamykać tego pokoju – po prostu nie było tam nic, co można by było ukraść. Pomyśleć, że mógł jednym skinieniem dłoni wysłać flotę Najwyższego Porządku na dowolną planetę. Na razie tylko w Nieznanych Rejonach, ale już niedługo.  
Przeszedł obok recepcji, ostentacyjnie nie zwracając uwagi na recepcjonistkę. Recepcjonistka, równie ostentacyjnie, nie zwróciła uwagi na niego. Hux przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak w ogóle tej firmie udaje się utrzymać na rynku. Najwyraźniej Arkanijczycy mieli bardzo niskie standardy.   
Stanął na chwilę przed drzwiami i wyjął datapada. Urządzenie przez noc zdążyło połączyć się z holonetem i ściągnąć wszystkie możliwe aktualizacje, więc tym razem miał pełne dane o tym, gdzie się znajduje i gdzie znajdzie wszystko inne. Według tych danych, najbliższy wielobranżowy był tuż za rogiem. Pomaszerował więc w tamtą stronę.   
Po kilku krokach był już cały mokry i postanowił, że zakup parasola jest jednak priorytetem.   
Sklepik okazał się wybitnie nieduży, ale było w nim ciepło. Gdy Armitage tylko przekroczył próg, owiała go fala ciepłego powietrza z dwóch dmuchaw. Otrząsnął się i owinął ciaśniej bluzą. Nie zdążył się nawet rozejrzeć, a już podeszła do niego kobieta z notatnikiem.  
\- Witam, w czymś pomóc? – spytała z firmowym uśmiechem na uszminkowanych ustach.  
\- Potrzebuję czegoś na deszcz – powiedział, patrząc na nią nieufnie. – Parasol, najlepiej czarny.   
Kobieta spojrzała w swój notatnik i skrzywiła się, chcąc prawdopodobnie wyrazić szczere zmartwienie.  
\- Niestety, wygląda na to, że w ogóle nie mamy już parasoli. Ani czarnych, ani kolorowych.   
Armitage uniósł brwi. O ile wiedział, na tej planecie bezustannie lało. Parasole powinny być artykułami pierwszej potrzeby i być dostępne absolutnie wszędzie!  
\- Mamy płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe – ciągnęła radośniej. – Ale musi się pan pospieszyć, bo one również się kończą. To przez te wichury w ostatnim tygodniu – dodała, jakby się usprawiedliwiając.  
\- Trudno, poproszę jeden.  
\- Pójdzie pan tam, do trzeciej alejki, wybierze pan sobie – powiedziała, wskazując kierunek.   
Minął ją bez słowa, zdziwiony, że nie dostał zamówienia od ręki i czując coraz wyraźniej, że ta cała wycieczka to jest jeden wielki błąd.   
Gdy tylko wszedł między półki zrozumiał, czemu wykupiono wszystkie parasole, ale płaszcze zostały. Konkretnie – został jeden kolor. Różowy. Nie to, żeby miał jakieś uprzedzenia do różowego, ale strasznie gryzł się z włosami… ale przypomniał sobie, że i tak musi te włosy pofarbować, więc w sumie bez różnicy. Przez moment udawał, że się waha, by móc poobserwować ludzi dookoła – nie miał pojęcia, jak w zasadzie robi się zakupy w takim sklepie. Gdy już uznał, że wie, o co chodzi, wziął płaszcz i ruszył na poszukiwanie farby. Na szczęście, znalazł ją po przeciwnej stronie regału. Wybrał pierwszą-lepszą, która obiecywała „lśniącą strukturę, kruczą czerń i odpowiednie nawilżenie” a przy tym była dość tania. Przez chwilę szukał nutridrinków, ale upewniwszy się, że ich nie ma, złapał dwie, zapakowane w przezroczysty plastoid kanapki. Podążając za tłumem, ruszył do kasy.   
Na szczęście, z zapłaceniem za pomocą holoportfela nie było żadnych problemów. Nieco się tego obawiał, bowiem nie był pewien, czy waluta Najwyższego Porządku będzie w pełni zgodna z walutą obowiązującą w Republice. Na jego szczęście jednak wymiana dokonała się bez zgrzytów. Zadowolony spakował zakupy do teczki i ruszył do drzwi, by, po założeniu nowo zakupionego odzienia, znów wyjść na deszcz.  
Ulice, mimo paskudnej pogody, zaczynały się zaludniać i Hux zauważył, że wielu ludzi nosi takie płaszcze i wszystkie są w jaskrawych, neonowych wręcz kolorach. Szarość deszczu nieco je przyciemniała i był za to wdzięczny, bo mogłoby wypalić mu oczy. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Nienawidził ekstremalnej pogody. Kto to widział, żeby na jakiejś planecie bez przerwy lało? Produktywność musiała tu pełzać na poziomie gruntu. Przez moment starał się sobie przypomnieć, co w zasadzie Arkanis daje Galaktyce (poza generałami), ale na nic nie wpadł.   
Pomaszerował przed siebie, zdecydowany udać się do korwetki i tam przefarbować się z jaskrawej rudości na kruczą czerń. Drogę mniej więcej pamiętał. Kiedy minął bar Jaska, poczuł, że jest głodny. Pomyślał, że zje, kiedy już będzie w kamuflażu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że organizm, wychowany na nutridrinkach, nie będzie mu robił zbytnich problemów.   
Kosmoportu nadal nikt nie pilnował, ale było w nim więcej ludzi niż poprzedniego dnia. Co chwila mijał jakiegoś podróżnika w kolorowym płaszczu. Prawie zderzył się z takim, który wyglądał jak gigantyczny insekt.   
Gdy wreszcie dotarł do swojego statku, pierwszym, co zrobił, było włączenie ogrzewania.   
A potem udał się do łazienki, czując, że czeka go bardzo ciekawa przygoda.   
*  
Trzy godziny, jedną soczystą zieleń i jeden atak paniki później, Armitage uznał efekt za zadowalający.   
Patrzył na siebie w lustrze, nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się do nowej barwy. Jakby spoglądał na kogoś obcego. Ale, skoro sam siebie ledwie rozpoznawał, to prawdopodobnie nikt inny też go nie rozpozna.   
Zadowolony ze swej pracy, usiadł na fotelu kapitana i odpakował kanapkę. Wyglądała przedziwnie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do normalnego jedzenia. Ostrożnie powąchał, a następnie wziął małego gryza. W ustach wybuchła mu cała gama nowych smaków, co do których nie miał pojęcia, co powinien o nich sądzić. Zielona rzecz była chrupka i mdła, czerwona – ostra i paląca w język, a biała słodko-kwaśna. Był też kawałek mięsa, który smakował mu chyba najbardziej.   
Nadal z mieszanymi uczuciami zjadł całość i popił kubkiem wody z kranu. Zastanowił się, czy nie powinien teraz trochę poczekać, na wszelki wypadek, ale uznał, że jednak chce tę całą sprawę mieć jak najszybciej za sobą. Nawet jeśli nie bardzo miał koncepcję, co zrobić później, gdy już matkę znajdzie.   
Włożył wysuszone ubranie i znów wyszedł na deszcz, postanawiając, że po drodze uda się do Jaska, bo miał wielką ochotę na herbatę. Poza tym, zastanawiał się, czy po planowanym powrocie z Akademii nie zamówić jeszcze obiadu. I kolacji. I śniadania, i drugiego obiadu. Ogólnie, zamierzał Jaskowi zostawić tak dużo pieniędzy, jak tylko mógł sobie pozwolić. Za to, że tak skutecznie zalazł za skórę staremu Brendolowi. Drań na pewno uznałby, że każdy kredyt wydany w tej kawiarni to splunięcie na jego grób. Armitage’owi bardzo podobała się ta idea.   
\- O, nowy kolega! – przywitał go Jasko, gdy tylko Hux przekroczył próg. – I tym razem już odpowiednio wyposażony na naszą aurę!  
\- Dzień dobry. – Hux uśmiechnął się lekko. – Herbatę bym prosił, taką jak wczoraj.  
\- Już się robi!   
Generał odwiesił płaszcz na wieszak i rozejrzał się. Kanapa przy kominku była tego dnia zajęta – okupowała ją obłapiająca się para. Dodatkowo, po wnętrzu kręciło się kilku klientów. Zauważył, że zdumiewająco wielu z nich ma protezy różnych kończyn. Byli też, ci starsi, zdumiewająco pomarszczeni i ponurzy. Mężczyźni nosili długie brody i zdawali się nie zwracać uwagi na nic, poza parującymi kubkami. To mu pasowało. Im mniej osób się na niego gapiło, tym lepiej. Z tą myślą uznał, że najlepiej będzie usiąść na wysokim stołku przy barze, bo wtedy będzie odwrócony plecami do całej reszty.   
Chwilę później Jasko postawił przed nim kubek z herbatą.   
\- To pewnie dzisiaj idziesz szukać tych danych? – zagaił, opierając się o ladę.   
\- Tak – odpowiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że je znajdę i będę mógł lecieć dalej.   
\- Nie podoba się nasza planeta? – Barman uniósł brew.  
\- Znaczy… - Hux nie miał zamiaru robić sobie wrogów, przynajmniej na razie, więc zaczął się tłumaczyć. – Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do deszczu.   
\- Hej, spokojnie! – Jasko znów szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Wiadomo, że pogodę mamy tu przekopaną. Do tego trzeba przywyknąć. Ty pewnie z jakiegoś ciepłego świata, co?   
\- Można tak powiedzieć.   
\- Ano, to ciężko się tak przestawić…   
Kilka sekund później Jasko zobaczył nowego klienta i oddalił się, by go obsłużyć. Hux popijał powoli swoją herbatę, słuchając szumu rozmów i deszczu za szybą. W końcu wyjął datapada, włączył holonet i nastawił odpowiednią częstotliwość, by odbierać wiadomości z najbliższej okolicy. Skoro już tu był, to równie dobrze mógł się dowiedzieć, jak się miewa ta jego ojczyzna.  
Nie dowiedział się jednak zbyt wiele, bo już pierwszy nagłówek wrzeszczał wielkim, czerwonym fontem: „Kolejne morderstwo! Tym razem na uniwersytecie”. A na zdjęciu obok był, akurat nieźle przez niego zapamiętany, dziedziniec Akademii, ogrodzony barierą policyjną.   
\- O cholera – przeklął, odruchowo przeczesując włosy.   
\- O cholera, znowu?! - jęknął Jasko, zaglądając mu przez ramię tak szybko, że Hux nie zdążył zasłonić ekranu. – To jest jakaś plaga, czy co?!  
\- Było więcej? – spytał głupio; nagłówek artykułu sam informował, że „kolejne”.   
\- Ano było – odpowiedział barman. – Jakiś wariat atakuje ludzi i urządza jatki jak cholera. Takie, że normalnie przyśnić się może. Pokaż to – poprosił, wskazując na wiadomość. – Zobaczymy, jak bardzo jest źle tym razem.  
Armitage posłusznie stuknął palcem w datapada.   
Seryjny morderca znów uderza?  
Dzisiejszego dnia we wczesnych godzinach porannych na Uniwersytecie Arkanijskim znaleziono dwa ciała. Policja odmawia komentarza, jednak nasze źródła donoszą, że zostały one znalezione w gabinecie Katedry Historii Starej Republiki. Ofiarami miała być matka i córka, obie pracujące w dziekanacie uczelni. Przed śmiercią miały być okrutnie torturowane, co odpowiada modus operandi seryjnego mordercy, grasującego już od kilku miesięcy po Scaparus Port i okolicach. Przypominamy, że policja nadal nie ma żadnego tropu w jego sprawie.  
Komendant Russel Bald zapowiedział konferencję prasową na 1400.   
Jasko zaklął szpetnie.   
\- Ten pojeb wybił nam już pół miasta!  
\- Naprawdę? – Armitage spojrzał na niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem.  
\- Nie no, nie dosłownie… na razie – poprawił się barman. – Ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wybije. Razem z tymi, pokój ich cieniom – skłonił głowę z szacunkiem – to już będzie zaraz… dwanaście ofiar!   
\- Co?! – Huxowi prawie szczęka opadła. – I jeszcze go nie złapali?!  
\- No nie złapali, nieroby jedne, żeby ich mór i zaraza! – Jasko zmarszczył brwi z niesmakiem. – Dwanaścioro ludzi! A ci nic! Żadnych poszlak, żadnych działań! Siedzą tylko i kaf na komendzie żłopią, banda nerfopasów! Ale ty, kurczę, możesz mieć przez to problem – zwrócił się nagle do niego z zatroskanych wyrazem twarzy. – Jak ogrodzili uniwerek, to cię przecież nie wpuszczą…  
Nie sposób było odmówić mu racji, jak nagle uświadomił sobie generał.   
\- No szlag! – jęknął.   
\- Dzisiaj na pewno wszystko zamkną na cztery spusty – mruknął barman. – Może idź jutro? Wątpię, żeby profesorowie pozwolili na zawieszenie zajęć na dłużej niż jeden dzień.   
\- Tak, tak pewnie zrobię – westchnął Armitage, w myślach postanawiając, że pójdzie tam dziś i postara się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek. Ostatecznie, morderstwa dokonano, jak rozumiał, w jednym z pokojów. Być może nawet nie będzie musiał się tam zbliżać.   
I w ogóle, dlaczego z tego powodu odwoływać zajęcia w całym budynku?! Godna pożałowania strata czasu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA. UWAGA.  
> TEN ROZDZIAŁ ZAWIERA OPIS JEDNEJ ZE ZBRODNI SERYJNEGO MORDERCY. OPIS JEST DOŚĆ DRASTYCZNY. ZOSTAŁ ZAZNACZONY KURSYWĄ.

Otoczenie mogło się zmienić, ale gmach Akademii zmienił się bardzo niewiele. Nadal był surową, kamienną twierdzą na stromym wzgórzu, spoglądającą smętnie na bezustannie wzburzone, groźne morze. Dawno wymarła rasa autochtonów zbudowała ją na planie otwartego z jednej strony prostokąta, dzięki czemu można było łatwo prowadzić działania obronne w trzech kierunkach. Natarcie nieprzyjaciół byłoby znacznie utrudnione przez osypujące się, zdradzieckie zbocza, a tyły ochraniała woda, po której żegluga była bardzo trudna i wymagała szczególnych umiejętności. O ile generał wiedział, dawni kadeci mieli zakaz schodzenia na plażę, ze względu na żyjące w głębinach bestie, które umiały w biały dzień wynurzyć się i pożreć wszystko, co znalazłoby się na piasku. Często ginęły tak cielęta nerfów, które schodziły, by zakosztować osadzającej się na skałach, morskiej soli. Ojciec z tego również robił lekcje, dotyczące i doboru naturalnego, i warunkowania behawioralnego. A mówiąc prościej – że prędzej czy później, kolejne pokolenie młodych nerfów przestanie jeść sól, a do tego czasu należy je do tego skutecznie, boleśnie zniechęcać.  
Właśnie, nigdzie nie widział nerfów. Zastanawiał się, czy nadal je tu mają.  
Na razie jednak dookoła widział głównie całe stada policjantów. Łazili w te i z powrotem, pokazując sobie coś, rozmawiając przez komlinki i, jak zapewne uważali, „prowadząc działania operacyjne”. Tak sprawnie, że Armitage’owi udało się prześlizgnąć między nimi na tyle blisko, że teraz chował się w krzakach tuż przy ścianie. Jeśli Arkanis zawsze miało takie siły porządkowe, to nawet nic dziwnego, że planeta tak łatwo wpadła w ręce Rebelii.  
Już idąc tu zauważył otwarte okno. Teraz czołgał się ku niemu, starając się poruszać jak najciszej. W sumie było to bez różnicy, ze względu na rejwach, jaki robili dzielni stróże prawa na dziedzińcu, ale wolał zachować pozory.  
Robiło się coraz bardziej wąsko. Pod sobą miał pełno błota. Żeby nie było go widać, musiał zdjąć płaszcz – więc całe ubranie mu się uświniło. I wciąż nie przestawało padać, co oznaczało, że deszcz musiał zmyć większość śladów zbiegłego złoczyńcy, więc śledztwo na podwórku całkiem mijało się z celem, to raz, a dwa – że generał znów był mokry. Bardzo mokry. I było mu bardzo zimno. Czuł, że wróci przeziębiony. Postanowił, że jak tylko pojawią się pierwsze objawy grypy to wsiądzie w korwetkę i wróci do domu. Nie zamierzał chorować w tej zatęchłej norze, którą tutejsi nazywali hotelem. Ten brud, smród i ubóstwo by go zabiły. Już się krzywił na myśl o potencjalnej kolejnej nocy, którą przyjdzie mu spędzić na wilgotnym materacu i pod wilgotnym kocem. W ogóle, wszystko na tej planecie było wilgotne, zimne, wiał wiatr i czemu w ogóle ktokolwiek chciał tu mieszkać?! W Galaktyce było mnóstwo ładnych, ciepłych, bardziej przyjaznych ludzkiej egzystencji planet! Wystarczyło się spakować, wsiąść na statek i polecieć w cholerę, zostawiając za sobą ten upiorny klimat!  
Właśnie natrafił ręką na coś zgniłego i poczuł mdłości. Miał ochotę zawrócić i wracać teraz, już. Oczywiście, Najwyższemu Wodzowi na pewno jeszcze nie przeszło, a Najwyższy Porządek nie zdążył dotkliwie odczuć nieobecności swego generała. Ale trudno, wszystko było lepsze niż to ohydne błoto i lodowaty deszcz…  
Na szczęście, zanim desperacja całkiem przejęła kontrolę nad umysłem, Armitage doczołgał się pod zamierzone okno. Zajrzał ostrożnie do wnętrza. Nie zobaczył nikogo. Z trudem przełożył nogę przez parapet i zeskoczył miękko na podłogę, zostawiając za sobą błotne ślady. Pomyślał, że to może utrudnić dochodzenie, a w sumie to nie miał w jego utrudnianiu żadnego interesu. Przeciwnie, miał nadzieję, że policji, jakkolwiek niekompetentna by się nie wydawała, uda się szybko złapać tego wariata, który nęka miasto. Z lekkim poczuciem winy odwrócił się i wytarł zabrudzenia rękawem. Potem zdjął buty i przymocował je do wierzchu niesionej na ramieniu torby. Czuł się wyjątkowo głupio w samych skarpetkach, ale cóż.  
Ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi. Uchylił je. Nadal nikogo nie widział. Korytarz zionął pustką. Wyszedł i ruszył przed siebie, starając się przywołać w pamięci plan budynku. Było to jednak wyjątkowo trudne, minęło zbyt wiele lat, zbyt wiele się wydarzyło. No i, kiedy ostatni raz się tu kręcił, był kilkuletnim smarkiem.  
Musiał jednak coś ustalić. A żeby to zrobić, zamierzał dobrać się do archiwów. A archiwa, o ile pamiętał – i o ile nikt ich nie przeniósł – znajdowały się w piwnicy. Z całą pewnością należało więc iść w dół.  
Pół godziny później znalazł się o dwa piętra wyżej, niż był na początku i nawet nie był pewien, jak to się stało. Możliwe, że jednak trochę przecenił swą pamięć. Nie pomógł też fakt, że kilka razy musiał się chować przed dzielnymi stróżami prawa, którzy czasami jednak objawiali się wśród labiryntu korytarzy. To na pewno była ich wina. Zwłaszcza, że, z tego co widział, głównie pili kawę z papierowych kubeczków. Czyli – obijali się, zamiast robić, za co im się płaciło.  
Zmęczony i coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony skręcił w prawo, by przynajmniej nie stracić z oczu niedalekiej klatki schodowej, którą widział przez barierki. Na dole rozciągał się szeroki hol – o ile pamiętał, to był on niedaleko od głównego wejścia – po którym kręciło się pięciu funkcjonariuszy. Przemykał pod ścianami, starając się uniknąć wykrycia. Miękkie skarpetki znacznie to ułatwiały.  
Kiedy był już bardzo blisko bocznych schodów, które w końcu prowadziły na niższe piętro, a jednocześnie zasłoniłyby go przed policjantami, prawie wpadł na jednego z nich. W ostatniej chwili wskoczył za najbliższe, uchylone drzwi i przykucnął, mając nadzieję, że człowiek w mundurze szybko sobie pójdzie.  
Jak na złość – zatrzymał się, by pogawędzić z koleżanką. To nie była służbowa rozmowa. Wręcz przeciwnie, brzmiała jak flirt. Armitage wywrócił oczami. Gdyby to byli jego podkomendni, dawno by ich zdegradował. Albo wywalił ze służby i skierował do czyszczenia kibli.  
\- Banda darmozjadów – mruknął pod nosem i westchnął ciężko. Gdy ponownie nabierał powietrza, poczuł dziwny zapach. Słodkawy, niepokojący…  
Nagle przeszedł go dreszcz. Odwrócił się ostrożnie, mając nadzieję, że przeczucia go mylą. Omal nie krzyknął, odskakując pod ścianę jak oparzony.  
Przed sobą miał scenę zbrodni.  
_Starsza, naga kobieta leżała na podłodze. Szramy na ciele wskazywały, że próbowała się bronić. Miała rozpruty brzuch – od piersi aż do łona. Między jej nogami leżała odcięta głowa młodszej. Na wpół ubrane ciało, ze związanymi rękami, zwisało z krzesła. Mebel prawdopodobnie posłużył jako pieniek dla topora, tasaka, piły… czegokolwiek, czego użył morderca. Podłoga bliżej środka pokoju lepiła się od krwi. W ogóle, wszędzie była krew, nawet na suficie. Słyszał kiedyś, że posoka z przebitej tętnicy może wystrzelić nawet na odległość dziewięciu metrów – to chyba była prawda._  
Natychmiast zamknął oczy. Poczuł, że znów zamykają mu się drogi oddechowe. Na oślep szukał w torbie inhalatora, rzężąc jak zepsuty silnik. Poszłoby szybciej, gdyby był w stanie zmusić się do uniesienia powiek…  
W końcu, w ostatniej chwili, znalazł lek i psiknął sobie do ust. Ale nie poczuł się od tego lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Reakcja całkowicie normalna, ale, jak podpowiedziała mu ta część umysłu, która zawsze pozostawała zimna jak lód, raczej nie chciał, żeby ktoś znalazł tu jakiekolwiek ślady po nim.  
Dlatego właśnie nie łaził po polach bitew. Nie znosił widoku krwi. A teraz był o niecały metr od rzeźni. Czemu w ogóle wyłaził z Finali… oczywiście, Kylo Ren. To wszystko jego wina. Wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie mu się przytrafiły w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat były bezsprzecznie i niezaprzeczalnie winą Kylo Rena. Dlaczego musiał się do nich przypałętać, no dlaczego, przecież doskonale sobie radzili bez tego idioty, bufona, tego…  
\- Ej, jak masz rzygać, to tu masz torbę.  
W ostatniej chwili.  
Hux ogólnie był racjonalistą do szpiku kości i nie wierzył w żadne zjawiska nadprzyrodzone, dopóki nie zobaczył na nie twardego dowodu. Istnienie Mocy z bólem – mentalnym i, zdecydowanie zbyt często, fizycznym – przyjmował, ale to było wszystko, na co go było stać. A już na pewno nie wierzył w żadnych bogów.  
Ale ktokolwiek podał mu tę foliówkę tuż przed tym, jak jego wnętrznościami targnęły nagłe skurcze i pozbyły się całego śniadania, zdecydowanie zasługiwał na uznanie za coś w stylu deus ex machina.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział słabo, ocierając usta.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, partnerze.  
Partnerze…?  
Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Ktoś jest w pokoju. Ten ktoś jest tuż obok niego. Pomógł mu, więc pewnie jest przyjazny. Ale „partnerze” oznacza, że prawdopodobnie chce czegoś w zamian za pomoc. I nie jest policjantem, bo generał już by został aresztowany. Kto, poza policją, może przebywać na miejscu zbrodni? O cholera… sprawca.  
Cały ten ciąg myślowy przeleciał mu przez głowę w ciągu ułamka sekundy. Spanikowany uniósł wzrok.  
Dziewczyna, wyglądająca na znacznie młodszą od niego, uśmiechnęła się wesoło.  
\- Też rzygałam za pierwszym razem, nie przejmuj się – powiedziała, zawiązując torbę i chowając do dużego, plastoidowego worka, który leżał oparty o ścianę. Wyglądał na jeden z tych, które umieją utrzymać temperaturę tego, co znajdzie się w środku. – A teraz pomóż mi. Trzymaj to tutaj. – Wcisnęła mu do ręki małą, zatrzaskową torebkę, z rodzaju tych, w których niektórzy z jego oficerów trzymali swoje karty do sabaka. _Sama zajęła się, ku jego niewypowiedzianej zgrozie, grzebaniem szczypczykami w rozprutym brzuchu starszej kobiety._  
\- Oddychaj… chociaż nie, tu śmierdzi, może ci się pogorszyć – mówiła, nie przerywając. – Po prostu staraj się myśleć o czymś przyjemnym.  
O czymś przyjemnym?! Właśnie oglądał coś, co zdecydowanie będzie do niego wracać w koszmarach. Zapewne do końca życia. A ta mu mówi, żeby myślał o czymś przyjemnym?!  
\- O, mam!  
Wyciągnęła coś. Coś, co ociekało krwią i wnętrznościami. Zamknął oczy, znowu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na to patrzeć, czy brać jakikolwiek udział w tym, co się tu działo…  
\- Ty je zabiłaś? – spytał słabo. Chwilę po wybrzmieniu znaku zapytania już wiedział, że było to bardzo głupie pytanie. Jeśli nie – mogła się obrazić, a to byłoby mu nie na rękę. Jeśli tak – no to cóż, za chwilę mógł dołączyć do tych dwóch nieboszczek. Owszem, dziewczyna była od niego znacznie niższa i drobna, ale był w takim stanie, że nie sądził, by mógł się skutecznie bronić.  
\- Co? Ja?! – zaśmiała się; nawet, jeśli nie była morderczynią, to zdecydowanie było z nią coś nie tak. – Nie. Ja staram znaleźć tego, kto to zrobił.  
\- Ale… - Spojrzał na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek i ocenił krytycznie to, w co była ubrana. Był to ewidentnie worek na śmieci. A dokładnie kilka worków na śmieci, zlepionych taśmą tak, żeby z grubsza przypominały kombinezon ochronny. – Nie jesteś policjantką.  
\- Ty też nie – odparowała, wstając z kolan i otrzepując się. – Chyba że od teraz biegacie na akcje w samych skarpetkach.  
Zaczerwienił się. Wyszedł na słabeusza, w dodatku na słabeusza bez butów.  
\- Zakładam, że to nie ty? – spytała, chowając torebkę do dużego worka. – No wiesz. Nie ty jesteś mordercą?  
\- Nie! – zaprzeczył ostro. – Dopiero co przyjechałem!  
Spojrzała na niego badawczo.  
\- Wierzę ci – odparła. – W sumie. Wątpię, żeby ten gość rzygał na widok swoich wypatroszonych ofiar. Ale teraz musimy się już zbierać, szybciutko, chodź! – rzuciła, odwracając się do okna. Poprawiła lateksową rękawiczkę, złapała klamkę i otworzyła na oścież. – No, szybko, łap torbę i spadamy stąd!  
Nie bardzo miał inne wyjście, zwłaszcza, że za drzwiami wciąż słyszał rozmowę. Jak ten człowiek mógł bajerować koleżankę z pracy tuż obok sceny zbrodni?! I, przede wszystkim, jak mógł tak się tym zająć, że nie usłyszał, że ktoś się przy owej scenie kręci?!  
Nagle uświadomił sobie, że w każdej chwili, gdy ta dziewczyna grzebała przy zwłokach, ktoś mógł wejść i ją nakryć. I jego też, w końcu – trzymał jej tę torebkę. W zasadzie został jej wspólnikiem.  
No cóż. Droga korytarzem i tak była odcięta, więc w sumie nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko iść za ciosem. Złapał za torbę i wygramolił się na zewnątrz.  
Orientacja w terenie jednak srodze go zawiodła, podobnie jak pamięć. Zapomniał, że z trzech stron jest bardzo stromo, a ciągle pada, więc jest również bardzo ślisko.  
Sekundę później poślizgnął się i zjechał na pośladkach w dół zbocza, obijając się ze wszystkich stron, kosząc po drodze z dwieście metrów kolczastych, wysokich zarośli (za jego czasów nerfy nie dawały im wyrosnąć) i babrząc się w błocie jeszcze bardziej, niż już był w nim ubabrany.  
\- Hm. No cóż, chyba należało cię ostrzec.  
Uniósł wzrok. Dziewczyna stała przy ścianie jakiejś kamienicy. Najwyraźniej znaleźli się na jej tyłach. Dookoła walał się gruz i śmieci.  
\- Daj torbę.  
Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że faktycznie, nie zgubił nowego bagażu. Uświadomił sobie też, że przez cały ten niefortunny zjazd trzymał go kurczowo przy piersi, chroniąc własnym ciałem przed uszkodzeniem. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, co w nim – zapewne między innymi – jest. Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i oddał to ohydztwo właścicielce.  
Na swoje szczęście, razem z nim przyciskał do siebie też własną teczkę, więc udało mu się nie zgubić butów, które to natychmiast wciągnął na przemoczone nogi.  
Tymczasem dziewczyna zdjęła z siebie domowej roboty kombinezon i schowała go worka. Pod spodem była ubrana w granatowy sweterek, brązową, sięgającą jej lekko poniżej kolan spódnicę w kratę, białe rajstopy i żółte kalosze. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto przed momentem majstrował przy zmasakrowanych zwłokach. W dodatku, wszystko na to wskazywało, nie do końca legalnie.  
\- Jak się nazywasz, kolego? – spytała, zakładając, wyjęty z tego nieszczęsnego worka, żółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. O ile umiał to ocenić, znacznie lepszej jakości, niż ten jego. Jej miał kieszenie, można było go zapiąć i był wyraźnie dobrze uszyty. On miał po prostu kawał cienkiego, różowego plastoidu.  
Ale to nie była pora na zazdrość, zwłaszcza o głupoty. Sięgnął do własnej teczki i włożył ten cienki, różowy plastoid.  
\- No?  
\- Co? – Spojrzał na nią krzywo. Wiedział, że nie dostanie się do archiwów nie jest jej winą, ale miał paskudny dzień i nie miał zamiaru dłużej być miły.  
\- Pytałam, jak się nazywasz? – Przekrzywiła głowę. – Chyba, że jesteś jakimś tajnym agentem, czy coś…?  
Zdecydowanie miała coś z głową. Ale to dobrze. Jeśli ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek spyta, czy z kimś była w tym pokoju, a ona wskaże na niego, to i tak nikt jej nie uwierzy.  
\- Nie jestem żadnym agentem, ani tajnym, ani jawnym – odpowiedział zimno. – Nazywam się…  
Uświadomił sobie, że nie może przedstawić się z prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska. Próbował sobie przypomnieć któryś z długiej listy pseudonimów, którą przecież zrobił sobie już na korwetce, gdy tu leciał, ale wszystkie wyleciały mu z głowy.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała z niepokojem. Prawdopodobnie właśnie wyglądał, jakby miał jakiś atak. I w sumie, to również nie byłoby dziwne, przed momentem widział dwa ciała – jedno bez głowy, a drugie rozprute z góry do dołu, jak świeżo złowiona ryba. O czym ona mówiła, oczywiście, że nic nie było w porządku!  
\- H… H… - Cokolwiek na „h”, pomyślał Armitage, rozglądając się w panice. Jaka była najczęstsza samogłoska, następująca po „h”? Próbował znaleźć cokolwiek, jakąkolwiek rzecz, miejsce, przedmiot, a najlepiej – prawdziwe nazwisko. Nie musiało być arkanijskie, wystarczyło, żeby brzmiało prawdopodobnie.  
\- Hatfield! – wyksztusił w końcu, głośno przełykając ślinę. – Nazywam się Hatfield.  
\- Super. To imię? – dopytywała, zakładając ręce na pierś. Sięgała mu mniej więcej do ramienia.  
\- Nazwisko – odpowiedział po chwili wahania i kilku głębszych wdechach. – Nazwisko. Na imię mam Wilhuff – dodał pewniej. Ochrzczenie się imieniem Wielkiego Moffa natychmiast dodało mu nieco sił.  
\- Miło mi, Wilhuffie Hatfieldzie – rzekła, znów uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ja jestem Lizzie McCoy. A teraz mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co żeś tam robił? – spytała, wskazując czubkiem głowy w stronę Akademii. Gmach górował wysoko nad nimi, chroniony przez strome, zarośnięte zbocze. Otwarte okno kiwało się szyderczo, tak małe, że prawie już niewidoczne. Armitage z zażenowaniem zauważył ślad ciągnący się w zielsku, wyznaczający całkiem wyraźną trasę jego zjazdu.  
\- Chciałem dostać się do piwnicy – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Chcę coś znaleźć w archiwach. Piszę pracę o imperialnych placówkach edukacyjnych – dodał po chwili wahania; ludzie zdawali się robić bardziej otwarci, gdy im wmawiał, że jest historykiem.  
Gwizdnęła przez zęby.  
\- Poważna sprawa. A to nie mogło poczekać…?  
\- A ty? – spytał, zanim zdążyła dokończyć pytanie, na które nie do końca wiedział, jak powinien odpowiedzieć. – Co tam robiłaś?  
\- Mówiłam ci, próbuję znaleźć mordercę – powiedziała, unosząc wysoko plastoidowy worek.  
\- A ja stwierdziłem, że nie jesteś policjantką. – Uniósł brew. – Więc kim jesteś?  
\- Detektywem-konsultantem – odpowiedziała, nie przestając się szczerzyć. – A teraz chodź, muszę to odnieść do laboratorium, a to kawał drogi.  
W tym momencie Hux uświadomił sobie, że dziewczyny nie zna, jest mu zimno i zdecydowanie nie ma ochoty się nigdzie włóczyć. Dość miał wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Chciał zdjąć z siebie te mokre szmaty, zwinąć się pod kocem, nawet wilgotnym i przeanalizować sytuację…  
Problem polegał na tym, że w tym „hotelu” nie spodziewał się znaleźć pralni. A kombinezon szturmowy, mimo, że wytrzymały, był w tym momencie nieprzyzwoicie wręcz brudny. Nie miał zamiaru chodzić w takiej szmacie.  
\- A tobie przydałoby się coś na przebranie… - Wyrwała go z zamyślenia; przez moment zastanawia się, czy ona też umie czytać w myślach, jak Ren, czy po prostu było to tak oczywiste. – Daleko mieszkasz?  
\- Daleko – stwierdził ponuro. – I nie mam nic zapasowego. Jest tu gdzieś jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłbym sobie kupić jakieś porządne ubranie? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że choć tyle dobrego wyniknie z tego spotkania.  
\- Parę miejsc jest, ale co ty będziesz się po sklepach włóczył. – Lizzie włożyła na głowę kapelusz, zapewne skompletowany z płaszczem – również żółty i również porządnie uszyty. Brązowe, drobne loczki wysypywały się spod niego, tworząc puchate półkole dookoła skroni dziewczyny. Zapewne nosiła go często, dlatego na czubku głowy były nieco przyklapnięte. – Chodź do mnie, to niedaleko. Znajdziemy ci coś!  
Kimkolwiek była, była zdumiewająco… towarzyska. I ufna. Ani ona znała jego, ani on ją, ale już chciała mu pomagać?  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł… - zaprotestował.  
\- Daj spokój, chodź! – powiedziała, łapiąc worek, wyrzucając torebkę z wymiocinami do najbliższego kosza i przywołując go ręką. – Założysz coś suchego, herbaty się napijesz, pogadamy, fajnie będzie!  
Dwa pierwsze argumenty były całkiem solidne, ostatni w sumie też brzmiał przekonująco, Hux uznał więc, że zaryzykuje. Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za Lizzie, czując każdy kawałek skóry i mięśni na wszystkim, co znajdowało się poniżej jego głowy. Bójka z Renem, teraz to.  
Miał nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek dziewczyna go prowadzi, będzie tam bacta. Dużo bacty.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux rozglądał się bardzo uważnie. Z każdą kolejną chwilą miał coraz wyraźniejsze wrażenie, że ktoś tu próbuje go oszukać.  
Lizzie zawiozła go pod kamienicę, w której mieszkała. W jej śmigaczu pachniało gumą do żucia i walały się papierowe kubki. Trudno było w ogóle uwierzyć, że to jej śmigacz – wyglądała jak ktoś, kto jeszcze nie może prowadzić. Po zapytaniu, ile właściwie ma lat, uśmiechnęła się z dumą i odparła, że dwadzieścia sześć. Nie był pewien, czy mówi prawdę – nadal wyglądała jak ktoś, kto jeszcze nie skończył Akademii. Czy czegokolwiek, do czego uczęszczały tutaj osoby w wieku do lat osiemnastu.  
Na dole spotkali roześmianą starszą panią, która przywitała się serdecznie i wyraziła żywe zainteresowanie jego tożsamością. To zapaliło mu kolejne światełko ostrzegawcze w głowie. Lizzie przedstawiła go jako swojego nowego kolegę, Wilhuffa, a kobieta zachichotała wesoło i powiedziała, że „młody kawaler” musi zdecydowanie wpaść kiedyś do niej na herbatkę. Na jego pytający wzrok Lizzie wytłumaczyła, że pani Roseberry jest właścicielką budynku. To tylko sprawiło, że miał więcej pytań. Według jego wyobrażeń, kamienicznicy pojawiali się dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś zalegał z czynszem i byli osobami, których należy się za wszelką cenę wystrzegać. Znał się na tym, czasami oglądał holodramaty.  
Dziewczyna mieszkała na trzecim piętrze. Po wejściu do przedpokoju odwiesiła płaszcz i kapelusz na wieszak, ściągnęła kalosze i zapytała go, czy chce kapcie. Czuł, że jest przemoknięty do suchej nitki, a nie miał ochoty chodzić boso, więc poprosił. Szybko wsunął stopy w miłe, brązowe klapki ze wzorkiem. Dwa i pół numeru za małe, ale był to jakiś początek.  
Lizzie zaprosiła go do środka. Znaleźli się w salonie, w którym natychmiast rozpaliła kominek. Ogień rzucił przyjemną, ciepłą poświatę, oświetlając stojący naprzeciwko valachord i ciemnobrązowy, skórzany fotel.  
\- Grasz na valachordzie? – spytał generał, lekko dotykając instrumentu.  
\- Nie – odparła. – Mama odziedziczyła go po ciotce i głupio jej było wyrzucić.  
\- Nie chcieliście go sprzedać? – dopytywał. – Osiągają niezłe ceny w holonecie.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Wciąż mamy nadzieję, że któraś z nas nauczy się grać. A ty? – Podeszła bliżej. – Nie umiesz czasem?  
\- Nie – odpowiedział, lekko trącając jeden z klawiszy. Instrument wydał z siebie cichy, wysoki dźwięk. – Jest rozstrojony – zawyrokował generał, splatając ręce za plecami.  
\- Czyli jednak się trochę znasz! – stwierdziła wesoło Lizzie. – Dla mnie brzmi dokładnie tak samo, jak zawsze. Ale nieważne. Chodź do sypialni!  
\- Co? – Spojrzał na nią z całkowitym niezrozumieniem. Nie wiedział, czy właśnie usłyszał to, co usłyszał, i czy to, co usłyszał, oznaczało to, co holofilmy mówiły mu, że oznaczało, ale…  
\- No, przyszliśmy ci wybrać ciuchy, nie? – Uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy i zaczynało go to przerażać. – Chodź, mama ma w szafie ciuchy po tacie. Powinny na ciebie pasować!  
Och. Ubrania. No tak. Nadal był cały mokry. Zapomniał przez ten cały valachord. Spojrzał na niego z niechęcią, jakby to przez niego się wygłupił.  
\- Twój ojciec nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? – spytał, idąc za nią i rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. W salonie, między dwoma oknami wychodzącymi na ulicę, znajdował się jeszcze wielki regał z papierowymi książkami, dwie kanapy, stolik do kawy i holoodbiornik. Za instrumentem był jeszcze jeden, mniejszy regał – również wypchany do granic możliwości, nie tylko książkami, ale też różnymi figurkami i durnostojkami, oraz szafka. W kątach stały dwie doniczki z roślinami. Ściany wyłożono drewnianą boazerią, ładnie skomponowaną z parkietem na podłodze.  
Dziwił się tym książkom. Druk był całkowitym przeżytkiem od setek lat i tylko prawdziwi pasjonaci kupowali jeszcze cokolwiek w tej formie. Jego ojciec gardził papierem i często mówił o swoim synu, że jest zupełnie jak on – cienki i bezużyteczny.  
Pokręcił głową. Ostatnio zdecydowanie za często myślał o swoim ojcu.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Lizzie, otwierając drzwi prowadzące, najwyraźniej, do sypialni jej matki. – Ale jakby to miało sprawić, że się tu zjawi, to warto zaryzykować.  
Sypialnia była mniejsza niż salon. Zajmowało ją duże, dwuosobowe łóżko – ale ranne pantofle, jak zauważył, były tylko z jednej strony. Pod ścianą stał kolejny regał – zapełniony już nie tylko książkami, ale głównie jakimiś teczkami i przedmiotami, których nie umiał zidentyfikować. Obok drzwi znajdowało się małe biurko z domową konsolą z jednej ze starszych generacji, a naprzeciw niego – duża szafa, którą dziewczyna właśnie otworzyła.  
\- Zobaczmy… - mruknęła, przesuwając wieszaki. – Tak, to chyba będzie na ciebie dobre. – Rzuciła mu szary sweter. Wyglądał na bardzo ciepły. Chyba z jakiegoś rodzaju wełny. Przystawił go do siebie. Tak, wydawało się, że jest idealny.  
\- Naprawdę… - zaczął, ale natychmiast mu przerwała.  
\- Czekaj, nie skończyliśmy jeszcze przecież! – Grzebała w szafie dalej, co jakiś czas krytycznie zezując w jego stronę. – Hm… hm, hm, hm… Tata był chyba nieco bardziej… puszysty niż ty. Chyba. Ale zobacz te. – Rzuciła mu parę ciemnych spodni z paskiem wsuniętym w szlufki. – Jak ściśniesz, to powinny być dobre. Jeszcze skarpetki – dodała, otwierając szufladę. – Te będą w porządku, tak myślę – powiedziała, podając mu zwiniętą w kulkę parę.  
\- Czyli… twój ojciec nie mieszka z wami? – spytał, nie zważając, że mogłaby uznać to pytanie za niegrzeczne.  
Nie uznała.  
\- Nie – odparła, poprawiając włosy. – Nigdy go nie poznałam. Uciekł jakieś pół roku po oblężeniu Arkanis, zaraz po tym, jak się urodziłam. Mama mówi, że chciał mnie jeszcze zobaczyć, zanim zniknie. – Rozłożyła ręce. – Znam go tylko z holozdjęć.  
\- Był oficerem Imperium? – drążył, zaciekawiony.  
\- Tak – skrzywiła się lekko. – Wielu dało nogę po wojnie, on też. Mama nie lubi o tym mówić. Chyba myśli, że nie żyje.  
\- A ty? – Hux właśnie robił w pamięci przegląd wszystkich oficerów, których nazwiska zaczynały się na „M”, ale żadnego McCoya sobie nie przypominał.  
\- Ja tam myślę, że żyje – odpowiedziała. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, co robi. Ale ty pewnie chcesz się przebrać? Łazienka to te drzwi na prawo – poinstruowała, zamykając szafę. – Zostaw te swoje ciuchy w koszu na pranie.  
\- W koszu… ale… naprawdę zamierzasz wyprać mi ubrania?  
\- A co to za problem? – spytała z autentycznym zdziwieniem. – Przecież mamy suszarkę, za dwie-trzy godzinki będziesz miał gotowe.  
Wszystkie alarmy w głowie Huxa od dłuższego czasu wyły jak oszalałe. Ta dziewczyna była zdecydowanie zbyt bezpośrednia. I zbyt miła. Ludzie nie byli tacy mili, jeśli nie mieli do niego żadnego interesu. Jak za jedno potrzymanie woreczka nad rozprutym trupem, to to było zdecydowanie za dużo serdeczności.  
Zaczynał całkiem na serio podejrzewać, że dziewczyna jest szpiegiem. Albo jakimś innym rodzajem tajnego agenta, wysłanego przez Nową Republikę. Czy to możliwe, że jednak sczytali dane jego statku i już odkryli, że głównodowodzący Najwyższego Porządku włóczy się samotnie po Arkanis? Ale w takim razie dlaczego po prostu go nie aresztowali? Wystawił się im jak na widelcu, nie musieli się wygłupiać z agentami…  
Lizzie właśnie potknęła się o kapcie matki i wyłożyła jak długa.  
\- Nic mi nie jest!  
Jeśli była tajnym agentem, to zdecydowanie… specyficznym.  
\- Dobrze. To ja pójdę do tej łazienki – stwierdził w końcu, patrząc, jak zbiera się z podłogi. – A nie masz może bacty? Solidnie się poobijałem, jak zleciałem z tej górki – dodał, starając się brzmieć równie przyjacielsko, jak ona.  
\- Mam, szafka nad zlewem – odpowiedziała, wychodząc i siadając na kanapie przed kominkiem.  
Hux zamknął za sobą drzwi i zaczął się przebierać. Ściągnął umazany błotem kombinezon szturmowy i, zgodnie z przykazaniem Lizzie, wrzucił do prania. Spojrzał na siebie. Ta wycieczka do Akademii nie poprawiła jego ogólnej kondycji. Nowe siniaki łączyły się ze starymi, widział też kilka rozcięć na udach. To te cholerne kolczaste krzewy. Nie skarżył się, ale całe ciało bolało jak licho przy każdym ruchu.  
Z nadzieją otworzył szafkę i uśmiechnął się z triumfem. Lizzie miała bacty pod dostatkiem. Znalazł też sporo innych specyfików na stłuczenia i urazy. Nawet go to nie dziwiło, jeśli takie potknięcia jak przed momentem zdarzały się dziewczynie często.  
Zadowolony, opłukał się wodą z mydłem, umył pod kranem i osuszył włosy, i zaczął nakładać lek. Po chwili był już cały wysmarowany i czuł, że się lepi. Przysiadł ostrożnie na brzegu wanny, chcąc poczekać, aż się wchłonie.  
Na rozłożonej desce do prasowania położył swój nowy ubiór. Patrzył na niego, znów zastanawiając się, czy nie słyszał kiedyś czegokolwiek o McCoyach. Najwyższy Porządek był wielką organizacją i Hux nie znał wszystkich oficerów, jacy w nim służyli – zawsze wystarczało, że znał czołówkę, od kapitanów Niszczycieli w górę. Z jego wiedzy wynikało, że nawet, jeśli ojciec Lizzie dotarł w Nieznane Rejony i dołączył do innych imperialnych, to nie dosłużył się żadnej wysokiej rangi. Ale nie miał pewności – zresztą, być może zmienił nazwisko? A może nawet nie nazywał się tak, jak jego córka; przecież nie było pewności, że pani McCoy wzięła z nim ślub. Sam najlepiej wiedział, że posiadanie wspólnego dziecka nie implikuje bycia w związku ani jakiejkolwiek innej relacji. Właśnie dlatego przecież musiał przylecieć i rozbijać się po Akademii, żeby znaleźć swoją matkę.  
W każdym razie, pomyślał, wycieczka nie wyszła. W ogóle nie powinien się tam pchać i nie wiedział, co go podkusiło. Przecież i tak musiał tu zostać – tu lub gdziekolwiek indziej – jeszcze przez co najmniej tydzień lub dwa. Jeden dzień by go nie zbawił, a nazajutrz, jak zapewniał Jasko, zajęcia na pewno będą już wznowione a policja zniknie. Równie dobrze mógł ten dzień wykorzystać w jakiś bardziej konstruktywny sposób. Na przykład przechodząc do innej części swojego śledztwa, którą zamierzał wcielić w życie dopiero w wypadku, gdyby archiwum nic mu nie powiedziało – czyli do znalezienia swojej macochy.  
Myśl o tym zdecydowanie mu się nie podobała. Ale wiedział, że Maratelle przeżyła oblężenie i był niemal w stu procentach pewien, że musi coś wiedzieć na temat matki bękarta swojego męża. Przecież mieszkała w Akademii razem z nim. Musiała wiedzieć, z którą kucharką albo sprzątaczką jej mąż spłodził syna.  
Odetchnął głęboko, postanawiając, że to może jeszcze zaczekać. Jak na razie znajdował się w domu praktycznie obcej dziewczyny i był prawie goły.  
Tego nie miał w planach. Tego zdecydowanie nie miał w planach.  
Nie miał pojęcia, czego Lizzie od niego chce, ale czegoś chcieć musiała. Zakładając, że nie jest szpiegiem wysłanym, żeby go porwać i przetransportować do aresztu Nowej Republiki – chociaż już kilka razy miała ku temu świetną okazję – to kim była? Nikt, kogo znał, nie zapraszał ludzi z ulicy do swojego mieszkania, nie dawał im ubrań swojego zaginionego przed laty ojca i nie dzielił się swoją bactą.  
To prawda, nie znał też wielu ludzi, którzy posiadali mieszkania, do których mogli zaprosić kogoś z ulicy, bo większość życia spędził na Niszczycielach, ale to nie zmieniało sprawy.  
W końcu wstał i założył te obce ciuchy. Pasowały idealnie, poza spodniami – dokładnie tak, jak przewidziała Lizzie. Zacisnął pas. Ryzyko, że spadną mu z bioder, zniknęło – ale wyglądało to nie najlepiej. Szybko zamaskował brak elegancji naciągnięciem swetra.  
Ziewnął. Bacta zawsze działała na niego usypiająco. Miał szczerą ochotę położyć się i uciąć drzemkę. Miał teraz bardzo dużo czasu na drzemki. Zamierzał wyciszyć głos ojca, który słyszał z tyłu głowy i który mówił mu, że są one tylko dla dzieci, osób starszych i słabych – spokojnie iść do hotelu i wcześnie zakończyć ten paskudny dzień.  
Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie zamierzał ot, tak, porzucać kombinezonu. Urlop czy nie, to była własność Najwyższego Porządku. A on nie był jakimś Renem, żeby móc to zlekceważyć i zostawić na pastwę losu. Już wystarczyło, że prawie udało mu się go zniszczyć tym żałosnym zjazdem po kłującym zielsku.  
Położył rękę na klamce i zatrzymał się. A co, jeśli za drzwiami czekał już oddział komandosów? Zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową. Jeśli chcieliby go złapać, to chyba znacznie łatwiej by im było staranować drzwi i zaskoczyć go podczas przebierania. Tak sądził.  
Zresztą, nie zamierzał zostać w tej łazience do końca życia. Otworzył drzwi.  
Lizzie nadal siedziała na kanapie, wyciągając nogi w stronę kominka.  
\- Super wyglądasz! – powiedziała, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Jak na ciebie kupowane!  
\- Twoja matka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, że mnie w to ubrałaś? – spytał.  
\- Skąd! – Machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. – Wielu moich kolegów już to nosiło.  
Wielu kolegów? Wyglądało na to, że zapraszanie ludzi do siebie i dawanie im ubrań to jakiś zwyczaj na tej planecie. Co w sumie, biorąc pod uwagę paskudny klimat, miałoby zdumiewająco dużo sensu.  
\- Chodź, herbata zaraz będzie gotowa – powiedziała, poklepując miejsce obok niej. – Wygrzejesz się trochę. Ciężki dzień miałeś. To twoje pierwsze morderstwo? – spytała, patrząc, jak się sadowi.  
Hux w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z surrealizmu tego pytania. Ale ona, najwyraźniej, nie.  
\- Tak – odparł, nie wiedząc do końca, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. – Pierwsze.  
\- To zacząłeś od razu z grubej rury – stwierdziła. – Dopiero ten wariat teraz robi takie jatki. Zwykle to jest jakaś dziurka po strzale z blastera albo rana od wibroostrza, ale to – to jest już coś, co nie? Pewnie czujesz, że do końca życia o tym nie zapomnisz?  
Był tego pewien.  
\- Tak jakby.  
\- Wydaje ci się, uwierz ekspertowi – powiedziała beztrosko. – Po jakimś czasie tak ci się opatrzy, że spokojnie będziesz mógł zjeść kanapkę przy zwłokach. Znaczy, nie polecam tego robić – dodała natychmiast. – Wiesz, okruszki, zanieczyszczenie miejsca zbrodni… no i trochę nietakt.  
\- Nie zamierzam nigdy więcej pchać się w takie miejsca! – zaznaczył gwałtownie.  
\- Tak ci się tylko wydaje. – Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Wierz mi, od rozwiązywania zagadek człowiek się błyskawicznie uzależnia.  
\- Rozwiązywania zagadek?! – Z całą pewnością była szalona. Był w domu wariatki. – Nie chcę rozwiązywać żadnych zagadek! Byłem tam zupełnie przypadkiem…!  
\- Wiesz, trochę trudno w to uwierzyć, zważywszy, że wlazłeś jakimś bocznym wejściem, kominem albo przez okno, akurat w czasie, jak dookoła kręciło się pełno policji, a w środku, jak już wiedziało całe Scaparus Port, najpewniej znajdowały się martwe ciała. Ale załóżmy, że faktycznie, nie przyszedłeś po nic, co miało z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Więc, przyjacielu… - Spojrzała na niego badawczo. – Po co tam byłeś?  
Z trudem powstrzymał wypływający na policzki rumieniec.  
\- Mówiłem ci, musiałem coś sprawdzić w archiwum… - bąknął niepewnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że to brzmi naprawdę absurdalnie. Dopiero teraz widział idiotyzm tego swojego „planu”. Pośpiech znów go zgubił. Za każdą swoją porażką, za każdym razem, gdy próbował iść na skróty, obiecywał sobie, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Cholera jasna, wiedział, że z pośpiechu wynikają wyłącznie kłopoty! Jeśli już nie mógł po prostu siedzieć i nic nie robić, to powinien być iść i szukać tej cholernej Maratelle. Przecież nie jest powiedziane, że znajdzie ją „od ręki”. Miałby przynajmniej część planu w zapasie. A tak – nie dość, że nic nie znalazł i się poobijał, to jeszcze zaczynał wyglądać podejrzanie.  
\- Archiwum i tak byłoby zamknięte. – Lizzie przerwała jego ponure rozmyślania. – Na cztery spusty. Musiałbyś się tam włamać. Co tam jest takiego, że nie mogło poczekać?  
\- Ja… znaczy… jutro chciałem już lecieć gdzie indziej – odpowiedział, naprędce sklecając historyjkę, która miała brzmieć wiarygodnie. – Bo promotor mnie goni z terminami. Wiesz, trochę zalegam z tą moją pracą. – Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- Aż tak cię ściga, że musisz się włamywać do archiwów? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Tak. Jest bardzo surowy – zapewnił bez zmrużenia oka.  
\- O czym ty w zasadzie piszesz, przypomnij mi?  
\- O imperialnym systemie edukacji. W Akademiach. A Akademia na Arkanis była druga najlepsza, zaraz po Coruscant. – „Mój ojciec przechwalał się tym aż do samej śmierci”, dodał w myślach – Rozumiesz więc, bardzo mi zależy na danych stąd.  
\- Fascynujący temat – powiedziała; nie mógł stwierdzić, czy ją przekonał, czy nie. – To doktorat…? Bo brzmi obszernie.  
\- Praca magisterska. – „Będę musiał to zapamiętać”.  
\- A ile już masz napisane? – Jego przedłużające się, zakłopotane milczenie musiała uznać za odpowiedź samą w sobie, bo po chwili powiedziała ze współczuciem – Ani pół rozdziału, prawda?  
\- Tak – potwierdził, czując, że coraz bardziej się mota i postanawiając jak najszybciej zmienić temat. – Nie mam ani pół rozdziału i dlatego muszę się teraz spieszyć. Ale co z tobą? Mówiłaś, że jesteś detektywem-konsultantem. Co to jest? Nie słyszałem nigdy o takim zawodzie.  
\- Wkraczam, jak policja sobie nie radzi – powiedziała, wypinając dumnie pierś. – A tu, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, zawalają na całej linii. Więc postanowiłam, że czas odwalić robotę za nich.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – dopytywał. – Tam… było naprawdę makabrycznie.  
\- Bo uwielbiam tę robotę! – zawołała. – Mam to po mamie. Jest policjantką.  
\- Aha. – To już wiele wyjaśniało. – Ale w takim razie, czemu nie jesteś po prostu, no… policjantką?  
Uśmiech Lizzie nieco zbladł.  
\- Niezbyt szło mi w szkole policyjnej. Ani na uniwerku. W sumie, szczerze mówiąc, to właśnie powtarzam rok na tej mojej kryminalistyce. Znowu.  
\- Przykro mi.  
\- No cóż, nie zaprzeczam, że głównie z własnej winy. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale profesorowie też nie chcą zauważyć, że ja jestem wręcz urodzona do tej pracy! Pomogłam już rozwikłać kilka spraw i w ogóle. Niewielu moich kolegów może się tym pochwalić!  
\- Zaangażowania nie można ci odmówić – mruknął, przypominając sobie te szczypczyki. – Mówiłaś, że zazwyczaj nie ma takiej jatki. A teraz, słyszałem, macie seryjnego mordercę? – Tak naprawdę niewiele go to obchodziło, chciał tylko powstrzymać ją przed zadawaniem pytań o jego zamiary.  
\- Tak. – Skrzywiła się. – Dwanaście ofiar! A policja nic! Zero motywu, zero profilu… a raczej: w cholerę profili, każdy inny. I zero poszlak. Gość jest jakimś czarodziejem chyba, żeby żadnych śladów nie zostawić…  
\- Jak dla mnie to zostawia ich całkiem sporo. – Przypomniał sobie wnętrze gabinetu i znów zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
\- No tak. – Pokiwała głową. – Rozbryzgi krwi, sposób cięcia i w ogóle. Ale to wszystko niewiele nam daje, jeśli nie mamy podejrzanego. A jego najlepiej znaleźć przez motyw. A motywu, jak już ci mówiłam, nie mamy. Ofiar nic nie łączy – przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiadomo. Okoliczności też są całkowicie różne. Jedno, co faktycznie wskazuje na to, że to ta sama osoba, to te rzeźnie na miejscu zbrodni. Kimkolwiek jest, na pewno jest szaleńcem. – Posmutniała. – Zagraża miastu, a policja nie ma pojęcia, jak ma nas bronić.  
\- Niedobrze – mruknął.  
Skrzypnęły drzwi. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę – i, po raz kolejny tego dnia, niemal wrzasnął.  
DDM-38. DeeDee.  
Stary droid z żeńskim oprogramowaniem, cały czarny, o twarzy złożonej wyłącznie z dwóch dużych, okrągłych fotoreceptorów. Opiekunka kadetów na Akademii. Prawa ręka Brendola Huxa.  
\- Oto herbata – powiedziała tak znajomym, monotonnym głosem, podając Lizzie jeden z kubków.  
\- Dzięki, DeeDee. – Lizzie rozsiadła się wygodniej i spojrzała pytająco na generała, który chwilowo nie był w stanie wykonać najlżejszego gestu. Po prostu wpatrywał się z lekko rozdziawionymi ustami w droida. Który to, również bez ruchu, wciąż wyciągał w jego stronę kubek z herbatą.  
Ostatecznie dziewczyna wyjęła jej go z mechanicznych dłoni i pstryknęła palcami przed generalską twarzą.  
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku?  
\- Skąd masz tego droida? – spytał słabym głosem.  
\- Z wyprzedaży, chyba – odparła, zdumiona. – Nie wiem. Mama ją kupiła, jak się urodziłam. Podobno z Akademii, ale nie wiem. Zresztą, ona też nie wie, bo po zmianie właściciela przecież czyszczą im pamięć. A co?  
Czyszczą im pamięć. Hux poczuł, że z serca spada mu ogromny głaz. Ale po chwili zwalił się na nie jeszcze cięższy.  
DeeDee mogła go rozpoznać i zniszczyć jego przykrywkę. Ale, gdyby archiwa mu nic nie powiedziały i gdyby nie znalazł Maratelle, to planował poszukać właśnie jej. Stara droidka również mogła coś wiedzieć na temat jego matki. Owszem, to była jedna ze słabszych opcji, właśnie ze względu na czyszczoną pamięć – ale miał nadzieję, że dysk twardy akurat tej niańki przetrwał…  
\- Nic, nic – odparł, biorąc od Lizzie herbatę. – Po prostu poznałem, że to ten sam model, co w Akademii. Czytałem, że tam była i wiesz… chyba miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł zadać jej kilka pytań. Jeśli wciąż gdzieś się kręci.  
\- Och. – Dziewczyna podrapała się za uchem. – To przykro mi. Zupełnie nie pamięta czasów przed nami.  
\- No trudno. – Wziął łyka i poczuł, jak ciepły płyn wypełnia mu żołądek. – Bywa.  
\- Czekaj! – Przechyliła się przez ramię kanapy i podniosła coś z podłogi. – Masz, częstuj się. Zbladłeś jak ściana.  
W ręku trzymała pudełko ciasteczek z cukrem. Hux uśmiechnął się. Wziął jedno i prawie połknął. Był głodny. I zmęczony. A nie było jeszcze nawet czwartej po południu.  
Dopiero przy trzecim do jego świadomości przebił się instynkt, krzyczący, że przecież te ciastka mogą być zatrute.  
Spojrzał na Lizzie. Też je chrupała, jednocześnie opowiadając, jak to DeeDee uczyła ją chodzić.  
Dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że „Wilhuff” mógłby opowiedzieć bardzo podobną historię. DeeDee zajmowała się nim od urodzenia. Jego najwcześniejsze wspomnienia zawierały najczęściej właśnie ją. Monotonny głos, ostrzegający, by nie biegał, nie skakał i nie jadł rzeczy nieprzeznaczonych do jedzenia. I zimne, stalowe dłonie, które go łapały, gdy się przewracał.  
Może nie była… najczulszym opiekunem. Ale lepszego nie miał, więc darzył ją sentymentem. Była częścią tych czasów, kiedy nie był jeszcze sam na sam z ojcem. Może go nie kochała – tak naprawdę, to zawsze wydawała się wobec niego doskonale obojętna – ale przynajmniej nie nienawidziła.  
\- No, ale skoro już jesteś najedzony i przebrany, ale jeszcze musisz poczekać na ciuchy, to chodź. – Lizzie wstała i przeciągnęła się. – Idziemy do tego laboratorium.  
\- Ale…  
\- Oj, no chodź! – Złożyła ręce i zamrugała powiekami; prawdopodobnie miało to wyjść uroczo, ale wyglądało tak, jakby coś jej wpadło do oka. – Tak fajnie nam się gada! No i, daj spokój, widzę przecież, że jesteś zaciekawiony!  
Hux przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Dziewczyna pomogła mu w Akademii. Dała mu jeść. Dała mu pić. Dała mu ubrania po własnym ojcu. Pozwoliła wysmarować się bactą. Wyglądało na to, że jednak jest jej sporo winien.  
Poza tym, wyglądała na jedną z tych ludzi, którzy umieją wleźć wszędzie, znaleźć każdego i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o wszystkich. Mogła mu się przydać w jego śledztwie.  
No i była nową właścicielką DeeDee. Hux nie cenił sobie nostalgii, ale to było miłe, że znalazł kogoś, kto miał z nim coś wspólnego.  
A przy odrobinie szczęścia, być może uda mu się zostać z droidką sam na sam i pogrzebać jej w oprogramowaniu. Może jakieś dane jednak się zachowały.  
Ale w tym celu nie mógł stracić tej niespodziewanej „przyjaźni”. Zyskał ją bardzo łatwo – i nie wiedział, czy nie może jej równie łatwo stracić.  
\- No dobrze – powiedział, wstając z kanapy. – To idźmy do tego laboratorium.


	9. Chapter 9

Śmigacz Lizzie był standardowym, szarym modelem cywilnym. Zawierał dwa miejsca z przodu i kanapę z tyłu. Na zewnątrz oplatało go rurowate ogumowanie, pełniące zapewne rolę zarówno świateł, jak i zderzaków. Gdy włączyło się silnik, odpalała się także przezroczysta kopuła, chroniąca wnętrze od deszczu. Po podłodze walały się śmieci – nie tylko kubki, ale też papierki, jakieś ogryzki, a nawet stare opakowanie po mydle. Siedzenia z wyblakłego, bordowego pluszu, kojarzące się z czymś, czego miejsce jest raczej w salonie jakiejś babci, wciąż pachniały gumą do żucia. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że właścicielka miała w schowku cały skład łakoci.   
\- Częstuj się! – zachęciła, gdy tylko wsiedli do środka.   
\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł generał. Nie lubił cukierków. Rozleniwiały, rujnowały zęby i morale. – Daleko do tego laboratorium?  
\- To niewielkie miasto. Pięć minut, może mniej, jeśli nie będzie korków – powiedziała, gwałtownym zrywem wyjeżdżając na drogę. Jęknął, kiedy pasy go przydusiły. – Więc… może powiesz mi coś o sobie, panie Hatfield?   
\- O mnie? – Natychmiast wzmocnił czujność.   
\- No tak! Ty już wiesz o mnie dużo. A ja o tobie tyle, że piszesz jakąś super-nudną pracę naukową i masz promotora, który tak cię goni, że aż włazisz do zamkniętych przez policję budynków. – Mrugnęła okiem. – Powiedz coś jeszcze, Willie! Na przykład… skąd jesteś?   
„Willie”. Hux skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Nie znosił takich spieszczeń.   
Jednak odetchnął i zaczął referować swoją historię, którą wymyślił w drodze do domu nowej znajomej. Zgodnie z najlepszymi regułami sztuki kłamstwa, starał się, by było w niej jak najwięcej prawdy – pomagało to wyglądać wiarygodnie i pamiętać szczegóły.   
\- Urodziłem się tutaj, na Arkanis, ale z ojcem przenieśliśmy się, gdy miałem pięć lat. Skończyłem szkołę i poszedłem na studia. Teraz staram się je skończyć.   
\- O, rodowity Arkanijczyk! – Lizzie wyglądała na nieco zdziwioną. – Nie powiedziałabym.   
\- Dlaczego? – spytał, nie wiedząc, czy powinien czuć się dotknięty.   
\- Nie wiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Po prostu… nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był przyzwyczajony do naszej aury, rozumiesz. Ale skoro się przenieśliście, to pewnie zrozumiałe. A gdzie mieszkałeś przez ten czas?   
\- Na Lothal – ciągnął. Najpierw planował powiedzieć, że na Coruscant, ale bał się, że dziewczyna zapyta o jakiś szczegół, osobę czy miejsce, o którym nie będzie mógł pojęcia i zacznie się motać. Dawna stolica była dość popularnym miejscem dla turystów i obawiał się, że Lizzie mogła tam polecieć przynajmniej raz w życiu, by nieco zwiedzić.  
\- Lothal? Uu, to daleko! – Skręciła w lewo, wyjeżdżając na większą drogę. Mijało ich teraz sporo innych śmigaczy i Hux zaczął się niepokoić. Dziewczyna nie należała do najlepszych kierowców. Już wcześniej to zauważył. Gdy jechali do jej mieszkania, dwa razy zarzuciło go na bok, bo brała zakręty z pasją wyczynowego rajdowca.   
\- Spory kawałek – powiedział, dyskretnie łapiąc za brzegi siedzenia. Miał nadzieję, że pomoże mu to w zachowaniu przynajmniej odrobinę lepszej przyczepności.   
\- A co z twoją mamą? – dopytywała. – Nie przeprowadziła się z wami?   
To było to pytanie, nad którym Hux sporo myślał. Nie był pewien, ile może dziewczynie powiedzieć. Wyglądała sympatycznie, zakładał, że go lubiła i raczej na pewno nie była szpiegiem. Trudno było mu określić, skąd ta pewność. Ale poznał w życiu wielu szpiegów i Lizzie zdecydowanie w niczym nie przypominała żadnego z nich. Była zbyt… prostolinijna. To chyba było najlepsze określenie.   
Z drugiej strony, nadal, znali się od kilku godzin.   
\- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu, starając się przybrać jak najsmutniejszy wyraz twarzy, by zasugerować, że mówienie o tym bardzo go boli. – Tak szczerze, to prawie jej nie pamiętam. Tak wyszło.  
\- Ojej – jęknęła. – To straszne! I zupełnie nie masz z nią kontaktu?  
\- Nie.   
\- Och… aaaa!  
Śmigacz szarpnął nagle, gwałtownie skręcając w boczną uliczkę. Hux walnął głową o bok kopuły z taką siłą, że aż go zamroczyło. Z tyłu usłyszał dźwięki alarmów ostrzegawczych.   
\- Wybacz. – Lizzie uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Przegapiłam zakręt. I tamtego gościa przed nami.   
Skinął głową, szczęśliwy, że przeżył.   
Na następne pytania odpowiadał półsłówkami, uznając, że lepiej jej nie rozpraszać. Zamiast tego skupił się na mijanych krajobrazach. Scaparus Port było dość rzadko zabudowane, ze względu na wyrastające z ziemi, niezwykle strome klify, uskoki i kamienne wzgórza, noszące ślady wszechobecnej erozji. Widział domy, które stały w połowie na twardym gruncie, a w połowie na wbitych w skalne ściany palach, mające za sobą rozległą pustkę przepaści. Inne z kolei były wtulone w te skały tak mocno, że aż miał wrażenie, że zostały w nich wyrzeźbione. Wszystko, co widział, porastał mech.   
W końcu Lizzie zaparkowała niezgrabnie pod dużym, wyglądającym nieco nowocześniej niż reszta, budynkiem. Deszcz nieco ustał, zastąpiony przez nieprzyjemną, zimną mżawkę. Wiał wiatr. Dziewczyna zapięła płaszcz aż pod szyję, a generał owinął się szczelniej różową płachtą.   
\- Takie są najgorsze – powiedziała, maszerując raźno do drzwi. – Niby nie pada, ale mokniesz jak przy najgorszej ulewie. Wilgoć dostaje ci się aż do majtek.   
\- Faktycznie, niezbyt macie tu klimat – odparł. – Pewnie dlatego, jak byłem mały, to sporo chorowałem.   
\- Wszystkie dzieciaki tu sporo chorują – rzekła. – Ja też. Moi koledzy ze szkoły też. Odporności nabywamy z wiekiem i potem nic nas już nie rusza. – Uśmiechnęła się.   
Weszli do środka. Hol był wyłożony płytkami, oświetlonymi przez jaskrawe świetlówki. Wydawało się, że jest zupełnie pusto – ich kroki powodowały echo, odbijające się w korytarzach.   
W końcu dotarli do jednego z pokoi badawczych, jak głosiła plakietka na drzwiach. Lizzie zapukała kilka razy, jakby wygrywała melodyjkę i kołysała się na piętach, póki jej nie otworzono.   
\- Czołem, Shawsie! – zawołała, wchodząc do środka.   
Hux wszedł za nią – i zamarł w miejscu jak skamieniały, widząc wielkiego, włochatego wookieego.   
Wookiee miał na sobie fartuch laboratoryjny. Oraz okulary ochronne. A w łapach trzymał dwie probówki. Miał nawet siatkę na włosy, którą wcisnął sobie na czubek głowy, ale generał raczej wątpił, by dawało to jakikolwiek efekt.   
Ryknął w ich stronę. Generał gwałtownie się cofnął, wpadając na jeden ze stołów. Położone na nim szalki i próbki zagrzechotały ostrzegawczo.   
\- Hej, nie mów, że boisz się wookieech? – Lizzie zaśmiała się lekceważąco, biorąc się pod boki.   
Nie bał się wookieech. Zdecydowanie nie. Po prostu nie uważał, że powinny tak wyskakiwać znienacka na niczego niespodziewających się ludzi. I w ogóle, co on tu robił?! Ten gatunek powinien siedzieć na Kashyyyk, jeśli już im się nie podobała służba dla Imperium w kopalniach na Kessel, a nie wcinać się do siedzib ludzkich!   
\- Nie – burknął w końcu, zerkając na niego spode łba.   
Lizzie z kolei przytuliła się do kudłatego stwora i pozwoliła, by ją uniósł. Wookiee zaryczał coś w swoim języku, podrzucając lekko dziewczynę, która w jego łapach wyglądała całkiem jak lalka.   
\- Przynieśliśmy ci coś do zbadania – powiedziała, gdy już ją puścił. – Willie, podaj mi tę torbę!   
Westchnął głęboko – zdawało się, że „Willie” zostanie na wieki. A przynajmniej na czas, kiedy będzie miał z nią do czynienia. Niezadowolony, podniósł pozostawiony przez dziewczynę na podłodze tobół i przekazał go wookieemu, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co jest w środku.   
\- Shawsie, to jest Wilhuff Hatfield – przedstawiła go tymczasem Lizzie. – Jest historykiem. Spotkaliśmy się, jak grzebałam w zwłokach, więc rozumiesz, że natychmiast się polubiliśmy! – Objęła go ramieniem, szczerząc się radośnie.  
Zamarł. To było… niewybaczalne naruszenie granic jego przestrzeni osobistej. Nikt, poza Renem, nie śmiał zrobić czegoś takiego od bardzo dawna.   
Był tak skonfundowany, że aż jej nie odepchnął. Nawet nie fuknął, żeby natychmiast go puściła. Po prostu stał, zszokowany i niezdolny do obrony.   
Wookiee tymczasem ryknął, zapewne przyjaźnie, i odstawił torbę na stół. Zaczął w niej grzebać, pomrukując, pohukując i wydając inne odgłosy obce normalnemu człowiekowi. Wyjął w końcu woreczek z tym, co Lizzie wyciągnęła z tamtej kobiety. Huxowi natychmiast tamta scena stanęła przed oczami i poczuł, jak znowu zbiera mu się na mdłości. Odwrócił wzrok.   
\- Tak, znalazłam to w czyichś wnętrznościach, Shawsie, dlatego takie upaćkane – rzekła tymczasem dziewczyna, w odpowiedzi na kolejne ryknięcie. – Słyszałeś, że są kolejne dwie ofiary?  
Generał przez moment pomyślał, że Lizzie brzmi na zdecydowanie zbyt podekscytowaną, żeby to było w dobrym tonie.   
\- Jedną rozpruł, drugiej uciął głowę. Matka i córka. Matkę znałam, wykładała na wydziale historię Starej Republiki. Raz mnie pogoniła, bo nie wytarłam butów. – Wywróciła oczami. – Ale to tyle. A właśnie, Willie? – Spojrzała na niego. – A ty nie słyszałeś o niej? Profesor Scampelkid? Podobno była ekspertem w tej epoce.   
Hux poczuł, jak oblewa go rumieniec, więc uznał, że lepiej będzie udawać, że uważnie studiuje co ciekawsze fiolki na szafce obok.   
\- Znaczy… ja nie jestem od Starej Republiki – mruknął niepewnie. – Ja piszę o systemie edukacji w Akademiach Imperialnych…  
\- A, no tak! – Lizzie pacnęła się w czoło. – Wybacz, zawsze mi się mylą te wszystkie epoki. Nigdy nie przepadałam za historią.   
Hux poczuł, jak jego sympatia do tej dziewczyny maleje z każdą chwilą. Sam siebie uważał za eksperta historii wojskowości. Znajomość starych strategii pomagała opracować nowe. „Przeszłość jest przyszłością!” – jak mówił jeden z jego nauczycieli.   
\- To znaczy… tak dużo tam bitew, i nazwisk dowódców, i w ogóle… - Usiadła na stołku i zamachała nogami w powietrzu. – A co ze zwykłymi ludźmi? To mi się nie podobało w szkole. Uczą tylko o wojnach, bitwach, władcach, ale prawie nic o zwykłych cywilach! To nie w porządku!  
\- Cywile nie zmieniają świata – burknął. – Dowódcy tak.   
\- Ale dowódcy zmieniają świat dla cywili, prawda? – powiedziała, opierając się nonszalancko o blat stołu.   
\- I to dostateczna nagroda dla tych, co nic nie zrobili – odparł chłodno. – Dowódcy zasługują na bycie pamiętanymi. Reszta ma być z nich dumna.   
\- Ale przecież sam piszesz o tej reszcie! – zdumiała się. – Kadeci, nauczyciele w Akademiach… o czym ty w zasadzie piszesz w tym systemie edukacji?  
Hux zaklął w myślach. Dał się podejść jak dziecko.  
\- To nie to samo – mruknął w końcu. – Akademie, zwłaszcza tutejsza, kształciła przyszłych dowódców. Kształcenie dobrego dowódcy to kluczowy element sztuki wojennej. Więc… o tym właśnie piszę! – westchnął lekko, mając nadzieję, że wybrnął. – Jak wykształcić dobrego dowódcę. Na tym się skupiam.  
\- Uch – prychnęła Lizzie. – Miałam nadzieję, że o czymś ciekawszym.   
\- Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałem. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.   
Wookiee tymczasem kombinował coś przy woreczku, potem poprzestawiał jakieś szkiełka, nastawił mikroskop i wyjął kilka rzeczy niewiadomego przeznaczenia z szafek. W końcu ryknął, kolejny raz czochrając Lizzie po loczkach.   
\- Jasne, stary, przyjdę – rzekła, zeskakując ze stołka. – Nie spiesz się, badaj dokładnie!  
Hux skinął głową na odchodne, ale wookiee zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, zatopiony w swoich probówkach.   
\- On tu pracuje? – spytał, gdy już znaleźli się na korytarzu.   
\- Nie do końca – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się chytrze. – Powiedzmy, że… wynajmuje laboratorium. Po godzinach. Nieoficjalnie.  
\- Włamuje się tutaj?! – syknął.   
\- Nie! – żachnęła się dziewczyna. – Mówię ci. Nieoficjalnie wynajmuje. Jeden profesor potrzebuje kasy, więc się zgadza, żeby tam wchodził, jak nikogo nie ma. Facet jest w porządku i wie, że biedny Shawsie nie skończył studiów tylko przez dyskryminację gatunkową – prychnęła z niesmakiem. – Ich strata. Stracili świetnego fachowca.   
\- Wookiee chciał być… chemikiem? – Uniósł brew.   
\- Shawsie. Ma na imię Shawsie – poprawiła go. – I nie do końca chemikiem. Raczej technikiem kryminalistyki. Poznaliśmy się na uniwerku. O, przestało padać! – zawołała, rozpinając płaszcz. – Chodź, pojedziemy do mnie. Ubrania ci pewnie jeszcze nie wyschły, ale to posiedzisz jeszcze trochę.   
Huxowi nie podobała się perspektywa kolejnej jazdy z tą dziewczyną, ale w końcu i tak nie miał innego wyjścia. Chyba, że zdecydowałby się jednak porzucić kombinezon.   
Wpadł jednak na pewien pomysł.  
\- Lizzie, wiesz, w zasadzie mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia – powiedział, starając się brzmieć na zakłopotanego. – Muszę kupić sobie jakieś nowe ciuchy, bo przecież nie będę wiecznie chodzić w tych twojego ojca... – Uśmiechnął się lekko, mając nadzieję, że wygląda dość uroczo i nieporadnie. - Zaprowadziłabyś mnie do jakiegoś sklepu?   
\- Jasne! – powiedziała natychmiast. – Niedaleko jest taki, który ja lubię. Ale to nie wziąłeś żadnych ubrań na tę wycieczkę?  
\- Wziąłem… ale zgubiłem walizkę.   
\- Noż, to prawdziwy pech cię prześladuje! – Pokręciła głową. – Dobrze, to chodź, pojedziemy.   
Armitage, niezbyt zadowolony, po raz kolejny usadowił się w fotelu pasażera i obserwował, jak Lizzie zapala silnik. Śmigacz mruknął z wysiłkiem, jakby również nie miał ochoty na kolejną trasę.   
Sklep okazał się faktycznie być niedaleko, w dodatku asortyment był dość tani. Lizzie uparła się, by przymierzał każdy sweter w zasięgu jej ręki, co spowodowało jego natychmiastową irytację. Robił jednak dobrą minę do złej gry, zwłaszcza, że dziewczyna jednak mu pomagała. I miał nadzieję, że da radę ją jakoś przekonać, żeby pomagała dalej.   
Zastanawiał się tylko, jak to zrobić, żeby nie zdradzić zbyt wiele.   
Miał nadzieję, że jutro będzie mógł wejść do archiwum i je dokładnie przeszukać. I że dokumenty, które powiedziałyby mu, co stało się z jego matką – a przynajmniej ujawniły jej personalia – wciąż tam są. Planował, że po jej znalezieniu zostanie na Arkanis jeszcze kilka dni, żeby ją obserwować. A potem zdecydować, czy chce robić coś dalej. To był dobry plan. „I żadnych więcej pochopnych ruchów”, myślał, udając się do kasy z parą grafitowych spodni, paczką skarpetek i bielizny, czarną koszulą i trzema swetrami w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego i szarego.   
Jeśli jednak ten plan miałby się z jakichś powodów nie udać – na przykład, gdyby archiwum było niekompletne, albo nie zawierało żadnej z potrzebnych mu informacji – to Lizzie mogła się przydać. Była zdecydowanie bardzo towarzyska, więc może po prostu da radę wymyślić jakąś historyjkę, która pozwoli mu na przekonanie nowej „przyjaciółki”, że jego matka to tak naprawdę galaktycznej klasy specjalistka w szkoleniu taktycznym kadetów, czy coś, i że bardzo chciałby z nią porozmawiać, a skoro z niej jest tak wspaniały detektyw... Tak, to brzmiało jak wspaniały pomysł. Lizzie nie miała pojęcia o historii – więc tym bardziej nie miała pojęcia o wykładowcach akademickich sprzed trzydziestu lat. Nie domyśli się, że coś jest nie tak i nie było takiej pani profesor wśród kadry. Ani w ogóle żadnej pani profesor, o ile dobrze kojarzył.   
Na razie jednak miał nadzieję, że nie będzie potrzeby wprowadzania tego planu w życie. Wolał, żeby jak najmniej osób wiedziało, że się tu kręci, a ona wydawała się mieć mnóstwo przyjaciół i każdemu go przedstawiała.   
Zanim wrócili do jej mieszkania, Lizzie uparła się, żeby kupili sobie jeszcze po kawałku ciasta z owoców jogan, ponieważ była „głodna jak wściekła wampa”. Hux musiał przyznać, że zjedzenie czegoś nie było złym pomysłem – ostatecznie, żołądek miał całkiem pusty, pomijając kilka ciasteczek i herbatę. Usiedli przy stoliku w cukierni, gdzie mógł obserwować z przerażeniem, jak drobniutka dziewczyna pochłania swój kawałek praktycznie na dwa kęsy. On sam jadł powoli i nieufnie, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że bardzo mu smakowało.   
\- No… to dzięki za pomoc! – powiedziała, gdy w końcu wrócili do domu i DeeDee powiedziała, że ubrania są wysuszone, wyprasowane i gotowe. – Musimy się jeszcze spotkać! Ostatecznie, morderca sam się nie znajdzie!  
\- Na pewno. – Uśmiechnął się grzecznie. – Ale na razie jutro spróbuję wejść do tego archiwum. Już, wiesz, na spokojnie.  
\- A ja jutro mam zajęcia, więc może na siebie wpadniemy! – Odpowiedziała uśmiechem.   
Zamienili jeszcze kilka słów, przebrał się w łazience, oddał pożyczone ciuchy, powiedział, że pomyśli, jak mógłby jej pomóc w tym jej „dochodzeniu” i udał się do hotelu. Recepcjonistka nadal go ignorowała, a on nadal ignorował ją. Poszedł prosto do siebie, zamknął drzwi na zamek, rzucił torbę na podłogę, po czym padł na łóżko, wzdychając ciężko.   
To był… wyjątkowo męczący dzień. I nic nie poszło tak, jak zaplanował. Ale ostatecznie, nie było tego złego. Miał czas. Miał dużo czasu.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Od ucieczki Huxa wszystko zdawało się walić – i to w błyskawicznym tempie.  
Najpierw padł główny komputer. W wyniku tego wszystkie czujki, od których zaczęła się ta cała historia, stały się nienaprawialne. Co jakiś czas uruchamiały się przez to te wszystkie alarmy, które wyczuwały błędne indeksy wylotów – i trzeba było wyłączać je ręcznie, co trwało ładnych kilka minut nieustannego wycia.  
Potem padł system sztucznej grawitacji w dwóch sektorach.  
Potem – pojawiły się zaburzenia w komunikacji przez komlinki. Technicy mówili, że to przez poprzednie dwie usterki. Finalizer w zasadzie stracił łączność między załogami funkcyjnymi a mostkiem.  
A mostek stracił kontakt z resztą floty.  
Reszta floty również, póki mogła, zgłaszała całe morze problemów technicznych.  
A jakby ich było mało, okazało się, że naprawa tego wszystkiego, oraz codzienne funkcjonowanie statku, wymaga mnóstwa papierkowej roboty. Większość załatwiali oficerowie niższych szczebli, ale ich raporty musiały być przepuszczone przez wyższe szczeble, a potem odpowiednio opracowane, opatrzone pieczątkami elektronicznymi i wysłane w formie raportów do kapitana i do dowódcy. Z racji nieobecności Huxa, obie te role pełnił jego adiutant, Edrison Peavey. Z tym tylko, że robił to aż frustrująco niesprawnie i był przez to znacznie bardziej irytujący, niż generał. Kylo Ren nie wiedział, że jest to w ogóle możliwe.  
W ogóle miał wrażenie, że Peavey robi to specjalnie. On i kilku innych starych oficerów zdawało się rozpocząć jakąś wewnętrzną walkę o władzę, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Widział ich kilka razy, jak szeptali po kątach. Wyczuwał ich przebiegłość i chęć wdrapania się wyżej w hierarchii. Doskonale zdawał sobie też sprawę, że oni wszyscy nie znoszą Huxa prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej niż on – więc teraz, gdy zniknął, zdawali się kombinować, jak tu zająć jego miejsce, a nie jak utrzymać statek i flotę w ryzach.  
Podduszenie Peavey’a i kapitana Fulminatrix, bodajże nazwiskiem Canady, ale Kylo nie miał ochoty zawracać sobie głowy takimi szczegółami, niespecjalnie pomogło w choćby pozornym zachowaniu wśród nich dyscypliny.  
Wśród niższych szarż panował chaos. Porucznicy i pułkownicy nagle zostali zalani masą dodatkowej pracy, którą zawdzięczali sypiącej się technice i bałaganowi na górze. Mijając ich widział, że nie wiedzą, w co ręce włożyć. Porucznik Dopheld Mitaka, pełniący rolę oficera dyżurnego na mostku, biegał w tę i we w tę z paniką w oczach, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się przy poszczególnych konsolach i stukając w klawisze z szybkością karabinu maszynowego. Jego wysiłki, sądząc z wyrazu twarzy, na niewiele się zdawały.  
A mijał dopiero drugi dzień, odkąd Huxa nie było.  
\- Czy naprawdę funkcjonowanie całego Najwyższego Porządku zależy wyłącznie od obecności lub nie tego rudego wrzoda?! – wrzasnął w pewnym momencie Kylo, gdy kolejny pułkownik meldował mu o problemach z dokumentacją.  
Biedny, przerażony oficer nie skomentował. Po prostu stał przed nim, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Ren wiedział, że wzbudza lęk. Tak miało być. Ale w tej chwili mu to nie pomagało.  
\- Zejdź mi z oczu – warknął w końcu, samemu odwracając się na pięcie i udając się w stronę swojej kajuty. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł się położyć i odpocząć.  
Najwyższy Wódz zlecił mu znalezienie generała i sprowadzenie go do domu. Dopiero teraz widział, że to faktycznie jest zadanie priorytetowe. Tym bardziej był wściekły, że nie ma żadnych rezultatów. Hux przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Jego statku nie dało się namierzyć – prawdopodobnie sam generał o to zadbał. Nie widział go żaden ze szpiegów, których mieli rozlokowanych na co ważniejszych planetach w Nieznanych Rejonach. Kylo po kolei zlecał dotarcie do tych coraz mniej znaczących, ale przez te problemy z komunikacją, zadanie było jeszcze bardziej utrudnione.  
\- Lordzie Ren.  
Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał w prawo. Z korytarza wyłoniła się błyszcząca, niebywale wysoka sylwetka kapitan Phasmy.  
\- Pani kapitan. – Skinął jej głową.  
\- Wybaczy pan, ale czy są już jakieś wieści…  
\- Nie – burknął, wiedząc, o co chce zapytać.  
Chromowany hełm ukrywał wszelkie emocje, jakie mogłyby pojawić się na twarzy Phasmy – twarzy, której nigdy nie widział, ale w sumie nie był jej zbytnio ciekawy – ale Kylo czuł wylewającą się z niej irytację.  
\- Mogłabyś jakoś pomóc – mruknął. – Ty i on jesteście blisko, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.  
\- Ma pan rację, lordzie Ren. Wydaje się panu.  
\- Ciągle kręci się gdzieś koło ciebie!  
\- Jestem przełożoną oddziałów szturmowych, lordzie Ren. Musimy uzgadniać naszą strategię.  
\- Jak tylko cię widzi, to zaraz schodzi mu z twarzy to jego wieczne skrzywienie i zaczyna się szczerzyć.  
\- Obawiam się, że może być na odwrót, lordzie Ren.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Pragnę zauważyć, że generał Hux dysponuje całkowicie normalną mimiką. Czasem się uśmiecha, czasem nie. Ale krzywi się najczęściej, gdy gdzieś niedaleko jest pan.  
Kylo wciągnął powietrze z oburzeniem i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
\- Jak śmiesz…  
\- Mówię prawdę, lordzie Ren – powiedziała spokojnie, zupełnie nie przestraszona. – Nie interesują mnie powody waszej wojenki. To nie moja sprawa. Ale teraz wpłynęła ona na nas wszystkich. I na efektywność Najwyższego Porządku.  
\- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że tak się nabzdyczy?! – warknął. – Ba, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że wszystko zacznie się sypać bez niego?! Czy naprawdę jesteśmy aż tak słabi, że brak jednego trybika jest w stanie zepsuć cały mechanizm?!  
\- To nie jest trybik. To jest głównodowodzący. Jeśli już idziemy w metafory techniczne, to wypadło serce całego mechanizmu.  
\- Uważaj, Phasma. – Zmrużył oczy, mimo, że nie mogła tego zauważyć pod maską. – Sercem tego mechanizmu jest Najwyższy Wódz Snoke. A twoje słowa mogłyby być poczytane jako zdrada. W zasadzie powinienem donieść o tym…  
\- Lordzie Ren, czy naprawdę musimy się w tym momencie skupiać na słowach? – przerwała mu. – Faktem jest, że Najwyższy Porządek cierpi na braku generała. Stanowczo więc nalegam, żeby oddelegował pan kogoś kompetentnego do szukania go. Albo – żeby sam się pan tym zajął.  
\- Zajmuję się! – warknął.  
\- Muszę więc nalegać, żeby zajął się pan skuteczniej. Na razie realizuję program zatwierdzony przez generała na najbliższe dni. Najpóźniej pojutrze miał mi przesłać kopię nowego planu naszych akcji. Bez tego – jej głos stawał się coraz ostrzejszy – nie mam pojęcia, gdzie mam wysłać moich ludzi ani co mają robić. Mogę trzymać ich w koszarach i urządzać proste treningi, ale strategia prawdopodobnie na tym ucierpi. Pojawią się kolejne opóźnienia. A z tego co wiem, i tak mamy ich sporo.  
\- Co ja mam zrobić w tej sytuacji?! Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie poleciał!  
\- Proszę postarać się myśleć, jak on. – Poprawiła rąbek peleryny, spływającej jej z ramienia. – Gdyby był pan Armitagem Huxem, gdzie by pan się udał?  
\- Do diabła! – warknął w końcu i wyminął ją, ostatecznie zamierzając zaszyć się w swojej kajucie.  
Ułożył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy, czując nadciągający ból głowy. Durny Hux. Dlaczego zawsze musiał sprawiać tyle problemów?! Odkąd się pierwszy raz zobaczyli, natychmiast zapałali do siebie szczerą nienawiścią. Kylo nawet nie był pewien, kto zaczął – zresztą, było to całkowicie bez znaczenia. Gardził generałem, a generał gardził nim. Jakoś jednak udawało im się funkcjonować i wspólnie dowodzić Finalizerem – chociaż powodowało to bezustanne tarcia. Niewchodzenie sobie nawzajem w drogę nie było opcją – zbyt wiele obowiązków dzielili. I tak – gdy Hux wydał rozkaz, by lecieć w jedno miejsce, Kylo zaraz chciał lecieć gdzie indziej. Hux mówił jedno, Kylo mówił co innego. Wedle wszelkich możliwych ocen, chaos powinien rozpętać się znacznie wcześniej – a jednak rozpętał się teraz, gdy kłótnie, z konieczności, ustały.  
Ściągnął maskę i przeciągnął dłońmi po twarzy. To tylko dwa dni. Może potem będzie lepiej. Może sytuacja się unormuje, któryś z oficerów okrzepnie na stanowisku i poradzą sobie bez Huxa? I sprawa zdechnie śmiercią naturalną? Kylo przypomniał sobie, jak wcześniej obserwował Peaveya, w pocie czoła przeglądającego kolejne raporty na datapadzie. Wyczuwał, że kapitan nie ma absolutnie pojęcia, co robi – choć, oczywiście, myślał, że wszystko ma pod kontrolą. Żałosny człowieczek. Mało, że żałosny – stary. O ile wiedział, Edrison Peavey był adiutantem dwóch Huksów – Armitage’a i jego ojca. Walczył w Galaktycznej Wojnie Domowej i był jednym z tych, którym udało się uciec w Nieznane Rejony po podpisaniu pokoju. To wszystko oznaczało, że ma znacznie mniej energii niż młody, szybki Hux. I, Kylo doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę – prędzej czy później Edrison będzie musiał to przyznać. Już teraz co chwilę przecierał zaczerwienione, zapewne szczypiące od światła ekranu datapada oczy. U Huxa Ren nigdy nie zaobserwował tego gestu. Generał mógł się gapić w monitor godzinami bez odpoczynku.  
Odetchnął głęboko. Co mówiła Phasma? „Gdybyś był Armitagem Huxem, gdzie byś się udał?”. Być może była to kwestia warta zastanowienia. Zacisnął powieki i starał się uporządkować wszystko, co wiedział o generale. Było tego zaskakująco niewiele.  
Armitage Hux, trzydzieści dwa lata, z Arkanis, ojciec też był generałem i jednym z twórców Najwyższego Porządku. Irytujący technokrata, który jawnie go lekceważył i uważał, że zaufanie, jakie pokładał w swoim uczniu Najwyższy Wódz, jest, w najlepszym wypadku, mocno niezasłużone. Rudzielec. Ryża gnida.  
Warknął z irytacją na samego siebie. Skupienie. Musiał się skupić. Nie na tym, jak odbierał Huxa, ale na tym, kim Hux był.  
Hux był bękartem.  
Otworzył oczy. Może to było to? Cała awantura zaczęła się od tego, że niechcący nadepnął generałowi na najbardziej zaropiały odcisk, jak uświadomił mu Najwyższy Wódz.  
Niemal zachichotał. Dzieciak pomywaczki. Wyborne. Szkoda, że mistrz w zasadzie zakazał mu jeszcze kiedykolwiek mu to przypominać. No cóż, będzie trzeba poczekać, aż bękart wypadnie z łask…  
„Ale na razie nie wypadł, więc skup się!”.  
Jakkolwiek zabawne – i pasujące do charakteru – by mu się to nie wydawało, Hux postanowił iść na strajk wtedy, gdy poczuł się urażony wytknięciem mu pochodzenia. Zapewne pomyślał, że Ren jakimś sposobem dowiedział się o tym i rzucił mu to w twarz w ramach wygrywania sporu o kierunek lotu. To mogło nic nie oznaczać w kontekście tego, dokąd uciekł, ale…  
Kylo podrapał się po brodzie. Pomyślał jeszcze raz. Starał się wczuć w sytuację. Wyobrazić sobie, że jest małą, ryżą gnidą, która poczuła się urażona, że ktoś nazwał go tym, czym jest. Nie miał żadnych przyjaciół – nikt go nie lubił. Nie miał, o ile Kylo się orientował, żadnej rodziny. Nie miał żadnego miejsca, do którego chciałby wracać – a przynajmniej nic nie wiedział, żeby takowe istniało.  
Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę niewiele wie. Ale wiedział, gdzie może się dowiedzieć.  
Wstał, nałożył maskę i udał się do kwater generała. Po drodze znów był zmuszony minąć cały ten bałagan, który zdawał się narastać w sposób geometryczny z każdą sekundą. Oficerowie i technicy wymieniali gorączkowe uwagi, wszyscy dokądś pędzili, a szturmowcy wydawali się mocno zdezorientowani. Tak być nie mogło.  
Nie zawracał sobie głowy pukaniem. Otworzył drzwi Mocą. I, tuż po przekroczeniu progu, padł jak rażony piorunem.  
\- Och. Lordzie Ren, tak mi przykro.  
Z trudem otworzył oczy, by zauważyć w końcu stojącego nad nim droida protokolarnego. Nie wiedział, czy był nieprzytomny przez sekundę, czy przez godzinę – czuł się skołowany i zbity z tropu. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie.  
\- Co to było?! – jęknął, podnosząc się i opierając o ścianę.  
\- Osobisty system ochrony generała – odpowiedział droid. – Zainstalował go na wypadek, gdyby zamki miały zawieść. Jeśli drzwi zostałyby wyważone, jak się właśnie stało, intruz miał zostać porażony prądem o na tyle wysokim napięciu, by zemdlał.  
Innymi słowy – Hux znowu go zaatakował. Tylko tym razem niebezpośrednio. „Niech ja go tylko dostanę w swoje ręce”.  
\- W czym mogę pomóc, lordzie Ren? – zapytał niepewnym głosem droid, niewątpliwie mocno podenerwowany nagłym wtargnięciem.  
\- Gdzie jest Hux? – warknął groźnie Kylo.  
\- Jak już mówiłem, sir, nie mam pojęcia, niestety.  
\- Na pewno coś wiesz! – wrzasnął na niego, podchodząc bliżej. – Mów po dobroci, albo wyrwę ci to z obwodów!  
\- To nic nie da, sir! – pisnął, unosząc mechaniczne ręce w obronnym geście. – Jak już mówiłem, generał wyszedł, nie mówiąc, ani dokąd się wybiera, ani na ile!  
\- A gdzie mógł się udać? – spytał Ren, zbliżając się coraz bardziej. – Miał jakieś plany? Chciał coś odwiedzić? Droidzie, to sprawa bezpieczeństwa całego Najwyższego Porządku, więc lepiej dobrze się zastanów nad odpowiedzią! – Dla lepszego efektu zapalił, zdjęty z paska, miecz świetlny.  
Teraz droid wyglądał już na przerażonego.  
\- Generał Hux spędził całe życie na statkach naszej floty – mówił w panice. – Nigdy nie mówił mi, żeby chciał to zmienić. Zresztą, nie zwierzał mi się! Jedno, co mogę powiedzieć, to to, że gdziekolwiek się udał… podejrzewam, że jest tam incognito.  
\- No co ty nie powiesz? – Przewrócił oczami pod maską. – Nie poszedł na pierwszą-lepszą planetę i nie rozdarł się od razu, że on jest generał Hux i wszyscy dookoła mają go słuchać?  
\- Nie sądzę, sir.  
\- To był sarkazm! Uch, droidy – prychnął. – Zupełnie nie wyczuwacie niuansów.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie jesteśmy do tego zaprogramowani, sir.  
\- Gdyby tak zrobił, już byśmy go znaleźli! – krzyknął, zirytowany. – Ale dobra. – Zgasił miecz. – Skoro ty nie możesz mi pomóc, to może coś tutaj mi pomoże. – Mimo nieśmiałych protestów zaczął przechadzać się po generalskiej kajucie, otwierając kolejne szuflady i zaglądając pod wszystkie poduszki, meble i we wszystkie potencjalne skrytki. Jednak Hux okazał się mieć zdumiewająco niewiele rzeczy. W sumie, pomyślał Ren, czemu się dziwić. Nudny bufon nie potrzebował wiele majątku.  
\- Konsola personalna? – spytał, przeglądając zawartość jednej z szafek. – Ma taką?  
\- Nie, sir – odpowiedział droid. – Korzysta tylko z datapada.  
\- A gdzie on jest? – Ren wyprostował się.  
\- Najpewniej wziął go ze sobą, sir. Nie rozstaje się z nim.  
Kylo pomyślał przez chwilę, żeby zlecić zlokalizowanie urządzenia, ale pokręcił głową. Hux umiał zamaskować sygnatury statku, nie było więc wątpliwości, że zamaskuje też wszystkie sygnały, które mógł wysyłać datapad. Generał nie chciał być znaleziony i robił wszystko, by nikomu się to nie udało.  
\- Dobrze, droidzie. – W końcu, po zrobieniu przeglądu całej generalskiej kwatery, Ren opadł zmęczony na kanapę. – Pomyśl jeszcze raz. Hux to nie jest człowiek, który idzie gdziekolwiek bez planu. Jeśli nie wrócił do tej pory, to raczej nie siedzi na żadnej pustyni, bo by tam nie wytrzymał. On musi mieć ludzi do rządzenia. – Skrzywił się. – Więc musi być na jakiejś zamieszkałej planecie. Gdzie mógłby mieć jakieś interesy?  
\- Tak jak mówiłem, sir, generał Hux spędził całe życie na naszych statkach. O ile jest mi wiadome, nie zawierał żadnych głębszych znajomości na planetach.  
To, wbrew pozorom, była przydatna informacja. Oznaczała, że generał naprawdę nie ma żadnych przyjaciół – a więc, potencjalnie, nie ma się gdzie zatrzymać. Ale zapewne nie poleciał bez żadnych środków. Mógł więc wynająć jakiś pokój. Ale żeby móc wynająć pokój, potrzebna była planeta, która posiadała hotele – bo Kylo bardzo wątpił, żeby taki wydelikacony elegancik jak Hux nocował w jakiejś zarobaczonej piwnicy. Mógł też śmiało założyć, że planeta nie mogła być zbyt ciepła, bo generał natychmiast dostałby poparzeń słonecznych. Był w końcu blady jak śmierć po tym życiu spędzonym na pokładach Niszczycieli. No i był rudy.  
Jeszcze raz, pomyślał. Hux nie był związany z żadną planetą. Ale musiał gdzieś polecieć. Nie wybrałby celu na chybił trafił. Oczywiście, było możliwe, że wybrał, znudził się i wrócił, ale coś go zatrzymało. Może stała mu się jakaś krzywda? Na dobrą sprawę nie mógł mieć pewności, czy generał w ogóle jeszcze żyje. W przestrzeni kosmicznej czaiło się w końcu mnóstwo niebezpieczeństw. Przez moment rozważał tę myśl, ale w końcu pokręcił głową. Hux znał się na kosmosie. Wiedział, czego się wystrzegać.  
Z drugiej strony, jeśli kosmos nie zrobił mu krzywdy, to nie jest powiedziane, że nie zrobiło tego coś innego. Coś na jakiejś planecie. Nawet nie tam, gdzie leciał, gdziekolwiek to było. Generał był chudy, słaby i chorowity. Wystarczyło, że zatrzymał się na jakimś globie, żeby uzupełnić paliwo albo kupić prowiant, a ktoś go napadł po drodze.  
Na razie jednak Kylo uznał, że nie ma co zakładać czarnych scenariuszy. Hux po prostu robił im na złość i chował się, jak obrażone dziecko. Wystarczyło tylko wymyślić, gdzie.  
Nie był związany z żadną planetą, wychował się na Niszczycielach…  
Ale w końcu się na nich nie urodził, prawda? Urodził się w Akademii na Arkanis, jako – Kylo znów się, mimowolnie, uśmiechnął – bękart komendanta i pomywaczki.  
Arkanis.  
To była jedyna planeta, z którą był jakoś związany.  
Ale była daleko na terytorium Nowej Republiki. Hux nie mógł być na tyle głupi, żeby tak ryzykować!  
\- Ty? – Zerknął na, wciąż stojącego w tym samym miejscu, droida. – Jak myślisz, generał byłby na tyle… nierozsądny, by polecieć poza Nieznane Rejony bez obstawy?  
\- Nie wiem, sir – odparł. – Nie wydaje mi się to do niego podobne. Muszę jednak zauważyć, że kiedy wrócił tamtego dnia, był bardzo wzburzony. O wiele bardziej, niż zwykle. Wydawał się… skłonny do podejmowania nie do końca przemyślanych decyzji. – Zwiesił głowę, jakby poczuł się nielojalny względem swego właściciela.  
\- Jak myślisz, jakie są szanse, że poleciał na Arkanis?  
\- Po co miałby tam lecieć, sir?  
\- No cóż. To jego dom.  
\- Jego domem jest Finalizer, sir. Generał wielokrotnie to podkreślał.  
\- Ale go tu nie ma, prawda?! – warknął rycerz. – Uciekł z domu, jeśli można to tak określić! A jak się ucieka z domu, to…  
Westchnął głęboko, urywając wpół zdania. On sam przecież doskonale wiedział, że jeśli ucieka się z domu, to tam, gdzie ma się choć mglistą perspektywę na zatrzymanie się na dłużej. Na przykład – do mistrza, który zdawał się go rozumieć lepiej, niż cała rodzina razem wzięta.  
\- Nie mamy lepszego tropu, tak mi się wydaje – mruknął. – Sprawdzę Arkanis. Może któryś z naszych kontaktów…  
Znów rozległ się alarm zepsutych czujek. Kylo przycisnął dłonie do skroni.  
„Ja cię dorwę, ty ruda gnido, już ja cię dorwę…”


	11. Chapter 11

Hux obudził się w środku nocy i stwierdził, że jest głodny.  
Była to pewna niedogodność, ponieważ nie miał pod ręką nic, co mógłby zjeść.   
Spojrzał na ekran datapada. Do świtu było jeszcze daleko, a na cały dzień zapowiadano bezustanny deszcz. Wywrócił oczami. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego po tej planecie, a i tak był rozczarowany.   
Wstał i przeciągnął się. Żołądek zaburczał żałośnie. Pomyślał, że dobrze by było jednak zdobyć jakieś pożywienie, nawet, jeśli musiałby sam je sobie upolować. Przez chwilę pomyślał o potworach żyjących w głębinach arkanijskiego morza. Gdy był mały, ojciec straszył, że kiedyś wrzuci go do wody, a wtedy skończy w brzuchu jednego z nich. Teraz nie był już mały, może dałby radę zabić jakiegoś mniejszego krakena czy coś…  
Potrząsnął głową. Absurd. Miał pieniądze, a ta planeta nie była przecież na tyle zapyziała, żeby nie mieć sklepów całodobowych. Cały problem zawierał się w tym, że nie wiedział, gdzie takowego szukać. Ale to dało się łatwo rozwiązać. Podniósł datapada i wstukał odpowiednie hasło. Mapa została błyskawicznie oznaczona błyszczącymi znaczkami. Najbliższy całodobowy był zaledwie za rogiem.  
Uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz potem pomyślał, że dobrze by było zjeść coś porządnego. Do tej pory zjadł tylko te dwie kanapki (które, ze względu na późniejsze wypadki, nie liczyły się w dziennym bilansie kalorycznym), kilka ciastek i ten kawałek ciasta z owoców jogan. Gdzieś po drodze dopił nutridrinka. To było zdecydowanie za mało, jak na dość jednak wyrośniętego mężczyznę.   
Wątpił, że w sklepach będą sprzedawać jakieś wartościowe posiłki. Oznaczało to tylko jedno – musiał sobie sam taki przyrządzić. Z tym tylko, że nigdy w życiu nic nie gotował.   
Zastanowił się. To nie mogło być przecież trudne. Otworzył holonet i wstukał zapytanie „Jak zrobić jedzenie?”. Wyskoczyło mnóstwo wyników, obiecujących „szybkie i tanie przepisy”. Kliknął jeden na chybił-trafił, nie mając pojęcia, co w zasadzie chce zjeść, ani co – poza kanapkami, owocami jogan i, zapewne, mnóstwem ryb – jest tutaj dostępne. Przy poprzedniej wizycie w sklepie niezbyt przyglądał się asortymentowi, zajęty nie wyglądaniem podejrzanie i nauką podstaw zachowywania się w placówce handlowej.   
Przeczytał kilka propozycji, uważnie obejrzał zdjęcia i zapisał stronę. Szybko się ubrał i wyszedł z pokoju, uważnie zamykając drzwi na klucz.  
Arkanis nocą było jeszcze bardziej ponure niż Arkanis za dnia – choć był naprawdę zdumiony, że to możliwe. Miał przynajmniej o tyle szczęście, że nie padało. Niebo było jednak przykryte czarnymi chmurami, więc nie miał szansy zobaczyć ani jednego z dwóch księżyców. Nie pamiętał ich z własnego doświadczenia, więc tak naprawdę byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy mógłby je świadomie obejrzeć – ale najwyraźniej nie było mu to dane.   
Ulice były całkowicie wymarłe, choć oświetlone lampami, dającymi słabe, pomarańczowe światło. Najwyraźniej miasto nie miało zbyt wiele pieniędzy na zbyciu, bo naprawdę przydałaby się ich wymiana. Wokół nich latało kilka zbłąkanych nocnych motyli, na widok których Hux się wzdrygnął. Nie lubił ich. Było w nich coś złowieszczego. Uważał tak, od kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył holofilm przyrodniczy, opowiadający o nich i ich zwyczajach. Zwłaszcza o tym, jak lecą zawsze do źródeł światła – mimo, że mogą wpaść w płomień, który je spopieli. Było to zilustrowane urywkiem z wciąż latającym, płonącym motylem – a że oglądał to, będąc dzieckiem, to ten obraz mocno wrył mu się w pamięć. Był wdzięczny losowi, że na Niszczycielu raczej nie ma szans zobaczyć takiej małej, żywej pochodni.   
Dotarł do sklepu. Po przekroczeniu progu zauważył, że najwyraźniej jest jedynym klientem. Za ladą stał jakiś droid, który ledwie uniósł mechaniczną głowę na jego widok, po czym wrócił do stanu uśpienia. Hux nie mógł nie zauważyć podobieństwa do recepcjonistki w tym zawilgoconym motelu.   
Wziął koszyk i zaczął przechadzać się wśród półek. Przepis, który wybrał, okazał się faktycznie dość tani, w dodatku wszystkie składniki były łatwo dostępne. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przy okazji dadzą się zjeść. Dodatkowo wziął też puszkę z marynowanymi rybami (podobno z lokalnych łowisk), konserwę i jakieś pieczywo, by móc coś przekąsić w ciągu dnia, po czym udał się do kasy. Droid, podobnie jak recepcjonistka, zdawał się mieć wyraźne pretensje, że generał istnieje i niepokoi go swą obecnością. Ale produkty skasował.  
W ciągu tych kilku minut zakupów, pogoda zdążyła się zmienić. Padał marznący deszcz. Hux włożył płaszcz i przyspieszył kroku, omal nie potykając się i nie wpadając w kałużę po drodze.   
Jego rodzinny świat wyraźnie za nim nie przepadał.   
Hotelowa kuchnia znajdowała się na końcu korytarza i była wspólna dla wszystkich pokoi na tym piętrze. Generał szybko wypakował wszystkie składniki, włączył datapada i zabrał się do pracy. Pokroił warzywa, umył i poporcjował mięso. Odmierzył dokładnie każdą przyprawę. Najwięcej czasu jednak zajęło mu rozgryzienie, jak działa tutejsza kuchenka, wyglądająca jak coś z czasów jeszcze przed Starą Republiką. Ostrożnie kręcił gałkami, ciesząc się po pierwsze z tego, że nie musi wrzucać do niej szczap drewna, a po drugie, że jest na tyle stara, że jeśli nawet coś zepsuje, to wszyscy prawdopodobnie uznają, że wyzionęła ducha sama z siebie.   
Na całe szczęście, garnki i patelnie były na miejscu, choć potrzebował holonetu, by nauczyć się odróżniać jedne od drugich. Potem jednak, już bez przeszkód, podążał za kolejnymi krokami instrukcji tłumaczącej, jak zrobić „dobry, niskokaloryczny obiad dla studenta”. Do bycia studentem się nie poczuwał, ale musiał oszczędzać, więc chyba na jedno wychodziło.   
Podczas gdy posiłek się po jednej części gotował, a po drugiej smażył, Hux usiadł przy stole i popatrzył za okno. Deszcz wciąż padał, ale niebo – o tyle, o ile mógł stwierdzić – powoli się rozjaśniało. Datapad wskazywał, że słońce powinno wstać za niespełna godzinę, więc gdy już zje, absolutnie nie opłaci mu się wracać do łóżka. Wziął więc urządzenie i przygotował sobie jeden z plików, który miał mu posłużyć za dokument tożsamości. Założył, że będzie go potrzebował przy próbie „legalnego” wejścia do Akademii. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć wartownikowi dokładnego celu wizyty, bo choć bajka o pisanej pracy bardzo ładnie mu się rozwijała, wolał, żeby nikt nie zadawał mu na jej temat zbyt wielu pytań.   
W końcu przełożył jedzenie na talerz. Zapach wskazywał, że udało się całkiem nieźle. Wziął sztućce i ostrożnie przełknął pierwszy kawałek. Uśmiechnął się. Tak. Pierwsza próba – a już udana! Bardzo z siebie zadowolony, zabrał się do dalszego pałaszowania. Mięso było odpowiednio wysmażone, a warzywa miały dobry smak. Wyraźnie miał talent.   
„Pewnie po matce”.   
Głos, który usłyszał w głowie, zdumiewająco przypominał kpiący ton starego Brendola i spowodował, że kolejny kęs momentalnie stanął mu w gardle, a dobry humor prysnął jak bańka mydlana.   
„Być może po matce” – myślał dalej, grzebiąc bez przekonania widelcem w talerzu. – „W końcu, w czym problem? Musiałem coś po niej odziedziczyć. A gotowanie to przydatna rzecz. Jeśli kiedyś bym musiał być na jakiejś planecie, sam… jak teraz…”.   
Uświadomił sobie, że w zasadzie nigdy – a przynajmniej nie od czasów, kiedy był dzieckiem – nie rozważał, jakie cechy ma po niej. Raczej nie włosy i nie oczy – to zdecydowanie miał po ojcu. Brendol był również całkiem wysoki. Różnili się za to budową ciała i wagą.   
Ich podobieństwo było jednym z powodów, dla których Armitage bardzo uważał na to, co je i funkcjonował niemal wyłącznie na nutridrinkach i herbacie tarynowej. Nie chciał pewnego dnia, za kilka lub kilkanaście lat, spojrzeć w lustro i zobaczyć ojca. Dlatego też dawno już postanowił, że kiedy zobaczy pierwszy siwy włos na głowie, ogoli się na łyso.   
Jeśli nie przypominał matki z wyglądu, to być może miał jej charakter? Wszyscy uważali go za wrednego – może ona też jest niezrozumianym geniuszem? Chociaż nie. Tacy nie pracowali w kuchni. Ale może jest ambitna, nieustępliwa i dążyła do celu za wszelką cenę? A praca na tak niskim stanowisku była tylko efektem jakichś trudności życiowych?   
Nadal snując te na wpół marzycielskie, na wpół masochistyczne rozważania, dokończył posiłek i dokładnie zmył zarówno talerz, jak i garnek, sztućce i patelnię. Równie dobrze mógłby to zrobić droid-pokojówka, którego już kilka razy widział, przemykającego się po korytarzach, ale tak czy inaczej musiał się czymś zająć. Równie dobrze więc mógł być użyteczny. Wytarł ręce i poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie położył się ponownie na łóżku. Czekając, aż nowy dzień zacznie się na dobre, szukał w datapadzie informacji na temat kuchni arkanijskiej.   
Tak, jak się spodziewał – zawierała głównie ryby i owoce morza. Nie zniechęciło go to jednak. Postanowił, że, gdy będzie wracał, kupi coś jeszcze i wypróbuje jakiś natywny przepis.   
Na razie jednak słońce wstało – chociaż w tym świecie to określenie było mocno na wyrost, po prostu chmury z czarnych zrobiły się jasnoszare – więc był najwyższy czas, by się zbierać.   
Recepcjonistka konsekwentnie go ignorowała.   
Tym razem nie zatrzymał się u Jaska. Pomaszerował prosto do Akademii. Szedł szczytem dużego, kamiennego zbocza, u stóp którego rozciągała się piaszczysta plaża. W pewnym momencie zbocze opadało, tworząc mały wąwóz. Prowadził on do portu rybackiego, widocznego z oddali jako kłębowisko lichych, drewnianych baraków i małych, zaniedbanych łódek. Najwyraźniej nowy rząd Arkanis nie dbał o swoje podstawowe bogactwo. Za takim wnioskiem przemawiał też widok dwóch rybaków, którzy minęli generała po drodze – obaj byli biednie ubrani i mieli protezy rąk.   
Kamienna ściana stawała się coraz wyższa i coraz bardziej stroma, Hux więc odszedł nieco w bok, by, w razie czego, nie stracić równowagi i nie runąć w dół. To byłoby raczej kiepskie zakończenie tej przygody. Na razie jednak wiatr wiał głównie od strony wody, nie miał więc szans na bycie zdmuchniętym. Powietrze niosło ze sobą specyficzny zapach morza, który kojarzył mu się z solą. Mimowolnie oblizał wargi.  
Akademia nie leżała nawet dwa kilometry od hotelu, ale była znacznie wyżej, droga do niej wiodła więc niemal cały czas pod górkę. Poza tym jej nawierzchnia była mokra i śliska, a w niektórych miejscach – prawie nieistniejąca. Woda musiała czynić znaczne szkody drogowe. Było to powodem, przez który musiał uważać i patrzeć pod nogi, by nie skręcić kostki w którejś z licznych dziur.   
Udało mu się znaleźć kamienicę, pod którą wczorajszego dnia wylądował. Zaczerwienił się na samo wspomnienie tego zjazdu. Mrucząc gniewnie pod nosem, obszedł wzgórze z drugiej strony i odnalazł ścieżkę prowadzącą na szczyt, do fortecy. Po drodze minął kilku młodych ludzi niosących plecaki i teczki, więc założył, że zajęcia faktycznie zostały wznowione. Nie powinien mieć więc problemów z wejściem.   
Tym razem spokojnie i bez żadnej konspiry, wszedł na dziedziniec. Ogromne wrota nie wyglądały zapraszająco, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt – poza Lizzie – go tu wczoraj nie widział.   
Mimowolnie spojrzał też za siebie, tam, gdzie z morza wyłaniała się kamienna wieża. Chyba kiedyś nazywali ją „Strefą Zero”. W środku, według słów ojca, prowadzono imperialny projekt pod kryptonimem „Żniwiarz”, który miał gromadzić dzieci wrażliwe na Moc. Ponadto, toczył się tam również projekt „Jedność”, który miał resocjalizować jednostki podatne na wpływy Rebelii i młodych wichrzycieli. Konstrukcja została nieco uszkodzona podczas ataku jednej z rebelianckich załóg, które chciały uwolnić dwójkę swoich i chyba nawet im się to udało. W każdym razie, wejście tam było zakazane dla większości kadry i wszystkich kadetów. Chyba tylko DeeDee i Brendol mieli tam wstęp. Hux myślał przez moment, czy teraz jest już otwarta i co się tam znajduje, ale uznał, że nie ma na razie czasu na takie rozważania.   
Z trudem uchylił drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka. Wytarł buty, przypominając sobie, że za naniesienie błota można oberwać. Przynajmniej można było, dopóki żyła ta pani profesor… Scampelkid? Tak, Lizzie chyba tak ją nazwała.   
Rozejrzał się niepewnie. Po korytarzu kręcili się jacyś ludzie, ale żaden nie wyglądał na specjalnie zainteresowanego jego obecnością. Armitage jednak przezornie wyjął datapada i przygotował swoją fałszywą kartę identyfikacyjną, oraz przejrzał w głowie każdy szczegół swojej historii o pisaniu pracy.   
Gdy wciąż nikt do niego nie podchodził z żądaniem wylegitymowania się, uznał, że być może musi się odmeldować na recepcji. Wyśledził wzrokiem małe okienko w ścianie, ukryte za potężną kolumną. Portier oglądał coś na holoodbiorniku.   
\- Przepraszam? – zaczepił go nieśmiało Hux, starając się przybrać swoją najmilszą minę.   
\- Hm? – Mężczyzna miał ten sam, zirytowany wyraz twarzy co stróż kosmoportu, recepcjonistka i droid w nocnym. Hux zaczął uznawać to za jakąś lokalną tradycję.   
\- Chciałbym się dostać do archiwum – powiedział grzecznie. – Piszę pracę o Akademiach…  
\- Tamtym korytarzem prosto, schodami w dół i za znakami – rzucił na odczepnego mężczyzna, po czym wrócił do gapienia się na holodramat. Gdy zauważył, że Hux nie odchodzi, warknął: - Coś jeszcze?  
\- Nie, nic – mruknął, odchodząc we wskazanym kierunku.   
„Tego też nikt nie pilnuje?!” – pomyślał, chowając datapada do kieszeni. Każdy mógł przylecieć i wylądować na planecie, jak mu się podobało. Najwyraźniej każdy mógł ot, tak, z ulicy, wejść do dawnej Akademii Imperialnej. Nigdzie nie widział żadnych patroli. Naprawdę Arkanijczycy mieli aż tak wysokie mniemanie o własnym bezpieczeństwie? „W sumie, tym lepiej dla mnie”.   
Zszedł do piwnic, tym razem się nie gubiąc. Również bez większego problemu znalazł odpowiedni pokój. Zapukał cicho. Usłyszał „proszę”, wypowiedziane piskliwym, trzeszczącym głosem, przywodzącym na myśl wiadomość nadaną na wyjątkowo niskiej jakości radiostacji.   
W środku, przy biurku, siedziała stara kobieta, z siwymi włosami upiętymi w kok.   
\- Słucham? – powiedziała, składając ręce na blacie.  
\- Dzień dobry. – Skinął lekko głową. – Szukam dokumentów Akademii Imperialnej. Spis pracowników, dokumentacje nauczania, raporty z postępów, takie rzeczy.   
\- Wpisze się do ewidencji. – Wskazała na konsolę, stojącą na niedalekim stoliku. – Imię, nazwisko, data. I przyjdzie do mnie.   
Hux przez moment już był szczęśliwy, że ktoś wreszcie mówi jego językiem, ale szybko się rozczarował. Konsola nie wymagała żadnych dokumentów poświadczających wprowadzone dane. Równie dobrze mógłby się wpisać jako księżniczka Leia Organa albo Imperator Sheev Palpatine. Niby działało to na jego korzyść, ale nie mógł się pozbyć poczucia głębokiego naruszenia pryncypiów własnego światopoglądu.   
\- Tu jest identyfikator. – Wydała mu mały dysk w ciemnogranatowym kolorze. – Włoży do konsoli i poszuka, ile tam chce i co tam chce. Nie można kopiować, można fotografować. Idzie już, bo ja zajęta jestem – mruknęła w końcu, wracając do przerwanej lektury na własnym datapadzie.  
„Wszyscy na tej planecie są zajęci” – pomyślał Armitage, sadowiąc się przy jednym z biurek. Włożył dysk w odpowiednie miejsce. Na ekranie rozbłysnęło nowe okienko, informujące go, że dostęp do bazy danych Uniwersytetu został mu przyznany. Tuż poniżej znajdowało się okienko wyszukiwania oraz zakładki, dzielące dokumenty na poszczególne kategorie. Najwyraźniej znajdowała się tu dokumenty nie tylko samej Akademii, ale też te dotyczące Scaparus Port oraz w ogóle, całej planety. Zdziwił się. Myślałby kto, że takie rzeczy powinny być w jakichś urzędach, a nie w szkole. Chociaż… być może po prostu była to ogólna baza danych, dotycząca wszystkiego?  
Po pierwszych kilku kliknięciach uznał, że ma rację. Baza zawierała dokumenty dotyczące absolutnie wszystkiego – od rybołówstwa Scaparus Port, do upublicznionych raportów z oblężenia poszczególnych sektorów planety w czasie Galaktycznej Wojny Domowej. Armitage przetarł twarz dłonią. Zapowiadał się kolejny, naprawdę długi dzień.   
Kilka godzin później, kiedy nie odkrył absolutnie nic – i, z jakichś przyczyn, kończył czytać dokument dotyczący pewnej bitwy z okresu Wielkiej Plagi na Malachorze („dlaczego to tutaj w ogóle jest?!”) – uznał, że dobrze by było się czegoś napić.  
\- Na chwilkę wyjdę – powiedział do archiwistki. – Zwrócić dysk, czy może zostać?  
\- A niech zostawi. – Machnęła ręką. – Tylko ma prędko wrócić!   
\- Wróci, wróci – odparł, mimowolnie podchwytując jej manierę mówienia.   
Wyszedł, kierując się w stronę automatu z napojami, który znalazł po drodze. Już wyobrażał sobie, że napije się czegoś ciepłego, kiedy nagle… okazało się, że można płacić tylko gotówką. „Że co proszę?!” – pomyślał z oburzeniem. – „Czy my jesteśmy w prehistorii?!”.   
\- O, cześć, Willie!   
Zanim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Lizzie klepnęła go w plecy z taką siłą, że był niemal pewien, że zostanie mu siniak.   
\- Co tam u ciebie? Znalazłeś, czego szukałeś? – pytała, opierając się o automat.   
\- Jeszcze nie – mruknął z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej z jakichś niezrozumiałych przyczyn, był na tę dziewczynę skazany.   
\- Co kupujesz? – Wskazała na maszynę.   
\- Wychodzi na to, że nic. Nie mam drobnych. Jak nikt normalny w tej Galaktyce – dodał ciszej.   
\- Ja mam, pożyczę ci!  
„To tylko potwierdza moją teorię”.  
\- Naprawdę? Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny…   
\- Jasne! – Wyjęła z kieszeni spódnicy kilka monet. – Mów, co chcesz?   
Po chwili zastanowienia wybrał kaf z niebieskim mlekiem. Lizzie wrzuciła pieniądze do automatu. Zabuczał i zabrał się do przyrządzania napoju.   
\- Całe szczęście, że jest – powiedziała. – Myślałam, że policja wczoraj wyżłopała cały zapas.   
\- Też odniosłaś wrażenie, że oni tutaj na kaf wpadli, a nie do morderstwa? – spytał, chcąc, mimo wszystko, podtrzymać konwersację. Dziewczyna znowu okazała się być bardzo użyteczna.   
\- Dokładnie! – Pstryknęła palcami. – Moja mama zawsze się na to wkurza. Mówi, że gdyby mniej się opijali kafem, a więcej pracowali, to już dawno by mieli tego wariata.   
\- Pewnie ma rację – przytaknął, biorąc kubek z napojem i pociągając łyk. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. W Nowej Republice nawet kaf z automatu smakował gorzej niż w Najwyższym Porządku. – Wypiję i wracam… badania same się nie przeprowadzą.   
\- Poczekaj potem na mnie! – To nie była propozycja. Po prostu informowała go, co ma zrobić. – Shawsie odkrył ciekawą rzecz! Pomożesz mi to wszystko zebrać do kupy.   
\- Ale…  
\- Chyba że już odlatujesz? – Uniosła brew. – No nic. Ja, w każdym razie, za półtorej godziny będę czekać przy drzwiach. Jak chcesz, to chodź ze mną, jak nie, to twoja strata. – Mrugnęła okiem. – Ale gwarantuję, że nie pożałujesz! A na razie też muszę lecieć. Wykład, rozumiesz. Pa! – Pomachała i odbiegła dalej, omal nie wyrabiając na zakręcie.  
Hux przez moment stał w bezruchu, po raz kolejny zbity z tropu. Z jakichś przyczyn Lizzie najwyraźniej naprawdę uznawała go już za dobrego kolegę.   
Albo po prostu chciała, żeby ktoś pomógł jej w kolejnej czarnej robocie.   
Westchnął i dopił kaf do końca, po czym udał się z powrotem do archiwum. Archiwistka nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Usiadł więc znów przy swoim stanowisku, powracając do rozpaczliwego przedzierania się przez starożytne pliki. Miał już pewien ślad i zaczynał oswajać się z systemem, w jakim były skatalogowane. Wystarczyło tylko jeszcze trochę cierpliwości.  
W końcu udało mu się znaleźć właściwą kategorię. Pierwszym, na co natrafił, był plik dotyczący komendanta, czyli jego osobistego ojca. Opatrzony zdjęciem znacznie młodszego i nieco szczuplejszego Brendola, który naprawdę mocno przypominał Armitage’a.   
Przez moment młody Hux walczył z pokusą kliknięcia w to i zobaczenia, co też się po ojcu ostało, ale dość łatwo wygrał. Coraz mocniej zirytowany, zjechał kursorem w dół, szukając spisu personelu pomocniczego.   
Nie było to łatwe. Wymagało przebicia się przez wykazy kadry nauczycielskiej i spisy roczników kolejnych uczniów, ale w końcu – i to udało mu się znaleźć.   
I, gdy już przejrzał cały, niewielki, katalog, zrozumiał, na czym polegał kolejny błąd w jego rozumowaniu.  
Założył otóż, że w całej Akademii była tylko jedna pomywaczka.   
Nawet nie założył. Po prostu nigdy nie pomyślał, że mogłaby być więcej, niż jedna. Na poziomie podświadomym nie doszło do niego, że „pomywaczka” to określenie zawodu, a nie osoby, więc jego matka nie miała na to monopolu. A teraz mierzył się z konsekwencjami, jakimi były foldery osobowe pięciu różnych kobiet. Oraz ośmiu kolejnych, w kategorii „kucharki” – najwyraźniej w Akademii Imperialnej na Arkanis nie wierzono w droidów-kucharzy.   
Westchnął ciężko, odchylając się na krześle. Trzynaście kobiet. Te kucharki też musiał wziąć pod uwagę, bo nie był nawet pewien, co w zasadzie robiła jego matka. Wiedział na dobrą sprawę tyle, że „pracowała w kuchni”. „Pomywaczka” równie dobrze mogło mieć za cel umniejszenie jej, określenie jako osoby najniższego możliwego stanu, która jakimś cudem urodziła dziecko Brendolowi Huxowi.   
Trzynaście kobiet. Trzynaście możliwości.   
„Na co ja liczę?” – rugał w myślach samego siebie, patrząc po kolei na ich zdjęcia. – „Że spojrzę którejś w oczy i poznam, że to ta?”.  
Jeśli tak – to nie wyszło. Żadna z fotografii nie mówiła mu absolutnie nic. Nie dało się też wykonać żadnej wstępnej selekcji – wszystkie pracowały w Akademii w odpowiednim czasie i żadna nie odeszła w okolicach jego narodzin. Wszystkie też były dość młode. A trzy z nich – rudawe.   
„Jasna cholera…”.   
Zrezygnowany, wziął datapada i zrobił zdjęcia wszystkich trzynastu folderów, z nadzieją, że może coś znajdzie później. A jeśli nie, to… przygryzł wargę. Nie mógł przecież uznać porażki. Musiał być jakiś sposób, który pomógłby mu znaleźć tą właściwą.   
Perspektywa odszukania Maratelle wydawała się bliższa. Zgrzytając zębami cofnął wyszukiwanie i kliknął na jeden z odnośników, tuż pod zdjęciem Brendola. Ukazała mu się twarz jego prawowitej żony – kobiety o brązowych, prostych jak druty włosach i surowej, ponurej twarzy. Natychmiast poczuł, jak odżywa w nim stara nienawiść i rozgoryczenie.  
\- Wredna jędza – mruknął, jakby wyrażając myśli samego siebie sprzed wielu, wielu lat. Po czym obfotografował też jej folder. Na wszelki wypadek.  
Wyciągnął dysk i oddał go archiwistce. Pożegnał się, kiwając głową. Odpowiedziała skinięciem. Udał się do drzwi, mając nadzieję, że wpadnie na jakiś pomysł, który pomógłby mu w tym śledztwie…  
\- Jednak przyszedłeś!  
Uśmiechnięta twarz stojącej pod ścianą Lizzie wyrwała go z zamyślenia.   
„Hm. Detektyw-konsultant, powiadasz…?”.   
On również się uśmiechnął. „A więc jednak zobaczymy, ile pani detektyw jest warta”.  
Musiał tylko wymyślić odpowiednią historię.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA. UWAGA.  
> TEN ROZDZIAŁ ZAWIERA OPISY DOTYCHCZASOWYCH ZBRODNI SERYJNEGO MORDERCY. OPISY SA DOŚĆ DRASTYCZNE. ZOSTAŁY ZAZNACZONE KURSYWĄ.

Po drodze Lizzie kupiła jeszcze kawę na wynos i uparła się, żeby postawić też jedną generałowi. Hux chętnie przyjął propozycję, uznając, że w jego sytuacji lepiej nie odrzucać podarunków. Miał jeszcze trochę pieniędzy, ale topniały wraz z każdą kolejną hotelową nocą, za którą automatycznie pobierała się z jego portfela zapłata.

 - I jak, udało ci się pokonać rankora? – spytała dziewczyna, zapinając pas.

 - Słucham…?

 - Pani Creaksborrow! – Lizzie zaśmiała się. – Wszyscy nazywają ją rankorem, bo siedzi w tym swoim archiwum jak w klatce od niepamiętnych czasów i najchętniej zjadłaby cię żywcem za samo przekroczenie jej progu.

 - Nie miałem takiego wrażenia – odpowiedział, zakłopotany. – Nie była szczególnie miła, ale też nie chciała mnie… zjeść.

 - Och. – Lizzie uniosła brew. – To dziwne. Wszyscy się boją tam chodzić, bo na każdego warczy. Ty, a może ty też jesteś rankorem? – Trąciła go pod żebro z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – To by wyjaśniało, czemu się tak łatwo dogadaliście!

 - Nie jestem żadnym rankorem – burknął, niepewny, czy właśnie go nie obraża. – Po prostu nie sądzę, żeby była szczególnie nieuprzejma.

 - Jak tam uważasz, ale wiedz, że jesteś w mniejszości. Bardzo małej mniejszości – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami.

Po dojechaniu do jej mieszkania Hux zauważył dodatkową parę butów na ociekaczu.

 - Twoja matka jest w domu? – spytał niepewnie.

 - O, no jest! – Lizzie podniosła głowę i ryknęła na całe gardło: - Czeeeść, mamooo!

Z salonu wyjrzała kobieta w mocno średnim wieku, z lekko siwiejącymi, ciemnymi włosami spiętymi w kok.

 - Cześć, córcia – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Huxa. – A to kto?

 - Wilhuff Hatfield. – Skinął głową. – Miło panią poznać, pani McCoy.

 - Spotkałam go w szkole – powiedziała Lizzie, odwieszając płaszcz. – I się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Jest historykiem!

 - Naprawdę? – Jej mama podeszła bliżej i oparła się ramieniem o ścianę. – A jaką epoką się zajmujesz?

 - Piszę pracę o systemie edukacji w Akademiach Imperialnych – wyrecytował posłusznie.

 - I jest bardzo pilnym studentem. – Lizzie mrugnęła znacząco.

 - Brzmi ciekawie. – Pani McCoy skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – To pewnie o naszej Akademii będzie cały rozdział?

 - Albo i dwa. Ma ciekawą historię – mruknął, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie go wypytywać o szczegóły nieistniejącej magisterki.

 - DeeDee! – zawołała Lizzie. – Zrób herbaty, proszę! Dwa kubki! Chodź – zwróciła się do Huxa. – Pokażę ci, co udało mi się ustalić!

Jej matka zmierzyła generała wzrokiem i westchnęła ciężko.

 - Już dałeś jej się wciągnąć w to śledztwo? – spytała zrezygnowanym tonem.

 - Nie musiałam go szczególnie namawiać – sprostowała Lizzie, już stojąc w salonie i niecierpliwie bębniąc palcami o futrynę. – Ma w sobie duszę detektywa. Zresztą, chyba wszyscy historycy to mają, nie? – Spojrzała na niego pytająco. – No bo w sumie, siedzicie, grzebiecie w archiwach, pamiętnikach i wyciągacie różne brudy na ludzi, którzy już nie żyją. Prawie jak policja!

 - Ty nie bądź taka mądra. – Matka spojrzała na nią z ukosa, po czym znów skierowała wzrok na Huxa. – Bądźcie ostrożni, błagam was. Kimkolwiek jest, to niebezpieczny człowiek. Wszystko, czego się dowiecie…

 - Powiemy natychmiast tobie – zapewniła Lizzie, w końcu podchodząc i łapiąc generała za rękę, by pociągnąć go w głąb mieszkania. – Chodź już!

Na drzwiach do jej pokoju był wymalowany jakiś fioletowy potwór. Miał bardzo zadowoloną minę.

 - Co? – spytała, widząc jego minę. – To Szajbuś. Namalowałam go, jak miałam pięć lat. – Otworzyła i machnęła zapraszająco ręką. – Wchodź, bo nam dowody stygną!

Nie mając lepszego wyjścia, posłuchał.

Pokoik był niewielki, w kształcie długiego prostokąta – podobny do sypialni jej matki. W jednym kącie, tuż przy oknie, stało łóżko z grubym materacem i kolorową pościelą. Obok niego szafka nocna z niebieską lampką i komoda. W nogach łóżka stało biurko z konsolą personalną. Na prawo od drzwi zauważył wielkie, plastoidowe pudło w różowe kwiatki. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się regały, szafki i półki, szczelnie wypełnione książkami w wersjach papierowych, maskotkami, jakimiś pojemnikami, makietami zbudowanymi z plastoidu lub drewna, a także obiektami, których nie umiał zidentyfikować i miał wrażenie, że wcale identyfikować ich nie chce.

 - Klapnij sobie na łóżku, już biorę tablicę – powiedziała, grzebiąc w jednej z zamkniętych szafek.

Oszołomiony, usiadł posłusznie – po czym natychmiast się poderwał, słysząc pisk i czując gwałtowny ruch pod sobą. Spod kołdry wypadło jakieś futrzaste zwierzę. Obiegło kilka razy pokój, po czym stanęło i zaczęło się na niego gapić z wyrzutem w wielkich, czarnych oczach.

 - Och, panie Przytulasiu! – Lizzie podniosła zwierzaka i przytuliła mocno. – Nic ci nie jest? Wybacz – zwróciła się do generała, który opierał się o szafkę nocną, próbując uspokoić gwałtowne bicie serca. – Zapomniałam ci wspomnieć, żebyś uważał, gdzie siadasz. Pan Przytulaś może już tam być. – Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i Hux mógł się uważniej przyjrzeć temu stworzeniu.

To był popiołowy królik. Popiołowy królik z uszami prawie półtora raza dłuższymi niż on sam. Miał czarno-białe futerko, puszysty ogonek przypominający kłębuszek waty cukrowej, intensywnie ruszał noskiem i czuć było od niego żądzę mordu.

 - Uroczy – stwierdził generał, z wysiłkiem przełykając ślinę.

 - Połóżmy cię tutaj – powiedziała Lizzie, odstawiając królika na poduszkę. – Teraz siadaj, jest bezpiecznie.

Hux znów usiadł – tym razem uważnie obserwując puchatego demona. Nadal ruszał noskiem. To było bardzo podejrzane.

 - Twoja matka nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że się jej wtrącasz w pracę? – spytał, nie spuszczając zwierzaka z oka.

Lizzie wzruszyła ramionami.

 - Przyzwyczaiła się. Pomagam jej od czasu, jak miałam jedenaście lat. Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomogłam policji rozwikłać sprawę! – Uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

 - Jaką sprawę?

 - Kradzież biżuterii mojej sąsiadki. Okazało się, że złodziejem był jej wnuk. Od początku go podejrzewałam, więc schowałam się w śmietniku i patrzyłam, jak przehandlowuje ją jakiemuś podejrzanemu typkowi. Potem go śledziłam aż do domu. Przyskrzynili obu. Ten drugi okazał się całkiem porządnym paserem. Dostałam medal od policji – powiedziała, wskazując na jedną z półek. – O, tam go przywiesiłam!

Faktycznie, jeden z misiów był udekorowany ładnym, pozłacanym krążkiem.

 - Wtedy mnie jeszcze lubili na komisariacie. Ale mama prawie dostała zawału, jak się dowiedziała, że jej maleńka córeczka śledziła złodzieja - mruknęła, szukając tej tajemniczej tablicy, o której mówiła. – Nie wypuszczała mnie potem z domu przez dwa tygodnie…

Wreszcie znalazła – po wyrzuceniu na podłogę pięciu swetrów, koca i czegoś, co wyglądało jak pluszowa wampa.

Była to tablica z korka, do której przypięto mapę Scaparus Port, zdjęcia, jakieś ścinki i kawałki nitki w różnych kolorach.

 - Super, nie? – spytała, kładąc ją na krześle, tak, by dobrze widział. – Uwielbiam je robić.

 - Świetnie… a co to w zasadzie jest?

 - Tablica morderstw! – zawołała, rozkładając ręce. – Co ty, holodramatów nie oglądasz? Zawsze się takie robi, jak chce się rozwikłać zagadkę kryminalną!

Hux miał poważne zaległości w holodramatach w ogóle, a w kryminalnych w szczególności, ale udał, że rozumie.

 - No. – Lizzie odkaszlnęła. – To teraz pozwól, że przedstawię ci całą sprawę od początku, a potem ty mi powiesz, co o tym wszystkim myślisz. Umowa stoi?

 - Stoi, stoi – westchnął, zastanawiając się, czy jej ewentualna pomoc jest tego warta.

 - No to tak. Mamy seryjnego mordercę, jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć.

 - Zauważyłem. – Przed oczami znowu stanęły mu rozprute zwłoki. – I sądzę, że prędko o tym nie zapomnę.

 - Nasz morderca, nazwijmy go Xesh – Pokazała na rysunek ciemnej sylwetki w kapeluszu, który zwiesiła na samym rogu tablicy, z wielkim znakiem zapytania obok – zaczął działać dwa lata temu. Jego pierwszą ofiarą była Matilde Barrows. – Wskazała na zdjęcie starszej kobiety w ciemnej sukience, a następnie na mapę. – Znaleźli ją na łąkach, wiesz, tych, na których kadeci z Akademii uczyli się jeździć na diplopodach.

Pamiętał diplopody. Jęczały w nocy, a ich bezokie głowy go przerażały.

 - Była wtedy straszna mgła przez kilka dni, nikt się tam nie zapuszczał, więc zdążyła się nieco rozłożyć. _Miała rozpruty brzuch – w ogóle, to jest częste u ofiar Xesha. Do środka włożono martwego szczura._

_Generał poczuł, że już robi mu się niedobrze._

_\- Poza tym, ktoś zmiażdżył jej ręce, jakby walił w nie ciężkim młotem. A na nadgarstkach – wskazała na jedno ze zdjęć przy wizerunku pani Barrows – widać ślady po związaniu jakimś sznurem. Więc na pewno została porwana i skrępowana. No i na pewno żyła, kiedy ją ciął i bił._

 - Okropne.

 - Będzie gorzej. Co do pani Matilde jeszcze – mieszkała samotnie, nie miała zbyt wielu znajomych, więc nikt nie zauważył, kiedy zniknęła. Stąd był problem w ustaleniu, kim w ogóle jest.

 - Zaraz… - Uniósł brew. – Nigdzie nie pracowała?

 - Pracowała całe życie w Starym Szpitalu – odpowiedziała Lizzie. – Ale przeszła na rentę pięć lat temu. Stenoza aortalna. Paskudna sprawa. – Postukała się palcem w pierś. – Z serduchem nie ma żartów. Ale miała rodzinę. Kontaktowała się z nimi na kilka dni przed przypuszczalną datą zaginięcia. Brat zarzeka się, że wszystko wydawało się być w porządku… Zresztą, brak świadków to też coś charakterystycznego.

 - Nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie słyszał, nikt nic nie wie? – spytał retorycznie, chcąc wyjść na jak najbardziej zainteresowanego.

 - Absolutnie nikt. No ale dalej. Pani Nudd Pererdur. – Wskazała na kolejne zdjęcie, tym razem nieco młodszej kobiety o jasnych, długich włosach. – Zapamiętaj to nazwisko, bo wróci. Ją znaleźli w załomie skalnym, na jednym z klifów niedaleko wylotówki – mówiła dalej, wskazując na odpowiednie miejsce na mapie. Było po całkowicie przeciwnej stronie miasta niż to, gdzie znaleziono panią Barrows. – _Najpierw myśleli, że spadła, bo miała całkiem roztrzaskaną głowę i mnóstwo urazów na całym ciele. Ale potem zrobili sekcję i jak tylko zdjęli jej ubrania, to zobaczyli szwy na brzuchu… miała wyprute wszystkie wnętrzności, a do środka Xesh napchał słomy i kamieni. Szwy były mocno partackie, a dodatku chyba pękły, jak uderzyła o skałę – musiał zejść i pozszywać ją jeszcze raz. Także widzisz, jeszcze się chyba szkolił. Ale ciął ją niemal na pewno na żywca. Zmarła z wykrwawienia i szoku._

Generał znów się skrzywił.

 - Tym razem rodzina złożyła zawiadomienie o zaginięciu. Matka umówiła się z nią kilka dni wcześniej, ale nie zastała jej w domu. Nie mogła się z nią skontaktować ani tego dnia, ani potem, więc szybko zawiadomiła policję. W pracy też się martwili, bo mieli akurat gorący sezon.

 - Gdzie pracowała?

 - A widzisz, to jest ciekawe! – Lizzie uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Była montażystką holofilmów. Pracowała przy produkcji „Bicia serca”, kojarzysz pewnie?

Zupełnie nie kojarzył.

 - Ostatnio jestem trochę do tyłu…

 - Serio nie słyszałeś?! – Otworzyła szerzej oczy. – Przecież holonet szalał, jak to kręcili!

 - O czym to jest?

 - O młodym oficerze Imperium, który pod koniec wojny poznaje kobietę z jakiejś odległej planety i próbują uciec przed ścigającymi ich Rebeliantami, którzy poprzysięgli, że zabiją wszystkich imperialnych. Tak w skrócie.

Niezły temat, pomyślał Hux. Już wiedział, czemu holonet dostawał piany. Nowej Republice zapewne bardzo nie podobały się takie historie. Były zbyt bliskie prawdzie o nich samych.

 - Puszczono do kin, awantura ucichła. Ani film dobry, ani zabawny, ani w ogóle cokolwiek. Takie standardowe romansidło. Ale przynajmniej ładni aktorzy. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale wracając… policja najpierw myślała, że zabito ją właśnie przez to, że przy tym robiła. Wiesz, że jakiś fan Rebelii się wkurzył i chciał ją ukarać za zdradę, czy coś w tym stylu. Ale w końcu uznano, że to mało prawdopodobne… rozumiesz, ona była tylko jedną z montażystek. Jakby chcieli kogoś zabić za ten holofilm, to chyba celem byłby reżyser albo scenarzysta, nie?

 - Albo odtwórcy głównych ról – zaproponował generał.

 - Właśnie. A nie kobieta od cyzelowania. – Podrapała się po głowie. – Poza tym, niektórzy zaczynali już łączyć ją i panią Barrows, po tych rozprutych brzuchach. Ona zresztą też została skrępowana, widzisz? – Wskazała kolejne zdjęcie otartych nadgarstków.

 - Widzę.

 - Właśnie. A dalej mamy tę panią. – Stuknęła palcem w czarno-biały wydruk jakiegoś artykułu z dodanym zdjęciem siwowłosej kobiety. – Sandara Bluewith. Siedemdziesiąt lat. Tutaj się przyznam, że właśnie wtedy zaczęłam się mocniej interesować tą sprawą, bo miałam pecha ją znać.

Niebo pociemniało i o szybę zaczął bębnić deszcz. Lizzie zapaliła lampkę.

 - To była najgorsza wiedźma w mojej podstawówce. Rodzice robili wszystko, żeby nie uczyła ich dzieci. Moja mama podobno musiała dać łapówkę dyrektorowi, bo już byłam na liście skazanych… całe szczęście, nie trafiłam do jej klasy. – Skrzywiła się z niechęcią. – Ale moja koleżanka z kamienicy tak. Prawie każdego dnia wracała zapłakana. Baba uchodziła za nietykalną, ale w końcu ją wywalili, piętnaście lat temu. Znaczy, odesłali na emeryturę. Wypadła z łask. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

 - A co ta pani takiego robiła? – spytał Hux.

 - Umiała drzeć się przez czterdzieści pięć minut przez przerwy. Zresztą, nawet nie musiała. Czasem wystarczyło jedno zdanie, a dzieciak już był wdeptany w ziemię jak jakaś mrówka. Wbijała takie szpile, że pozazdrościć. Chodziła plotka, że kiedyś była w wojsku, ale ją wykopali za sadyzm.

 - A uczyła dobrze? – Dla Huxa to był priorytet w ocenie. Uznawał, że jeśli nauczyciel dobrze przekazuje wiedzę, to jego metody są drugorzędne.

 - Trudno cokolwiek nauczyć grupę sześciolatków, jeśli połowa z nich dostaje rozstroju żołądka na sam twój widok. – Lizzie wywróciła oczami. – Potworna baba. Głupio tak mówić o zmarłej, ale idę o zakład, że pół Scaparus Port piło z radości tego dnia, jak podali w wiadomościach, że nie żyje. „Kosa – nazywaliśmy ją Kosą, bo była zimna i ostra – pewnie teraz wrzeszczy do nas z dołu”, mówiła Nancy.

 - Nancy…?

 - Ta koleżanka, co ci mówiłam, że była w jej klasie. Nadal się przyjaźnimy. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Następnego dnia postawiła mi wielkie lody w cukierni. Żadna z nas nie powiedziała tego głośno, ale obie wiedziałyśmy, że to za jej śmierć. Ale mówię… - Przez twarz przemknął jej wyraz zawstydzenia. – To paskudna sprawa i nie wypada tak mówić. Tym bardziej, że nasz Xesh – albo nasza Xesh, tego też nie możemy wykluczyć – tutaj naprawdę zaczyna się rozkręcać. Widzisz tu? – Pokazała na miejsce oznaczone pinezką, tuż przy kosmoporcie. – Tu jest taka mała, skalista wysepka na morzu, daleko w dole. Trudno się tam dostać i za cholerę nie mogę dojść, jak ona i Xesh się tam znaleźli. _W każdym razie, przykuł ją do tych kamieni – musiał tam być wcześniej i przyszykować wszystko, bo to tym razem były łańcuchy! – i zmiażdżył jej oba kolana i oba łokcie. Pewnie tym młotem, którym połamał ręce Matilde. No i, naturalnie, brzuch… - Nadal się krzywiła. – Rozpruł ją i włożył coś o małych, ostrych ząbkach. Pewnie szczura. I zaszył go w środku, żywego. Przegryzło jej się na zewnątrz tu, koło żołądka. – Pokazała na sobie. – Nie wiadomo, w którym momencie zmarła, ale na pewno żyła, jak szył. Potworna śmierć._

 - Ale… kosmoport? – Hux starał się nie wyobrażać sobie scen, o których mu opowiadała. – W kosmoporcie jest masa ludzi. I nikt, nic? Dalej?

 - To wszystko odbyło się w nocy. Nikt tego dnia nie przylatywał i był tam tylko stróż. W dodatku był sztorm, więc nawet, jeśli Kosa… no, pani Bluewith, niech jej będzie… wrzeszczała, to fale ją zagłuszyły. A stróż siedział w kanciapie pod kocykiem.

 - Tutaj pewnie potencjalnych morderców jest cała masa, nie? – Rozsiadł się wygodniej, wciąż uważając na Pana Przytulasia, gapiącego się złowrogo z poduszki.

 - Dokładnie tak… chociaż słyszałam, jak paru policjantów gada, że to musiał być ktoś naprawdę zdesperowany, bo oni po prostu by zastrzelili. I dziwią się, że dotąd tego nikt nie zrobił. – Uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. – Taki człowiek. Ale człowiek. Trzeci człowiek z rozprutym brzuchem w ciągu kilku miesięcy. – Wyprostowała się. – Także już prawie oficjalnie mieliśmy seryjnego mordercę. I wtedy zainteresowała się tym Stołeczna Cesarska Komenda Główna. Od tego czasu oni robią tę sprawę.

Weszła DeeDee i dała jej dwa kubki z herbatą. Hux wciąż nie mógł przywyknąć do myśli, że jego stara niania jest teraz droidem domowym u McCoyów. I że go nie pamięta, więc nie pomoże mu w szukaniu matki.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję poszperać w jej oprogramowaniu. Wiele plików pamięci dawało się odzyskać, jeśli miało się odpowiednio dużo czasu i wiedzy. Ale do tego potrzebował zaufania Lizzie.

 - Mów dalej – poprosił, przyjmując od niej napój i pociągając łyk.

 - Teraz mamy pierwsze zabójstwo podwójne – powiedziała, wskazując na zdjęcie przedstawiające szczęśliwą, roześmianą parę na tle jakichś gór. – Bedwyr i Hine Pererdur. Coś świta z tym nazwiskiem?

 - Rodzina Nudd?

 - Brat i bratowa! – Uśmiechnęła się. – Dobrą masz pamięć. Brat młodszy od Nudd o cztery lata, żonaty od dziewięciu. Zabito ich w ich mieszkaniu, gdy świętowali rocznicę ślubu. Ktoś dosypał im do jedzenia clorazetu. To taki narkotyk, który ma działanie nasenne i paraliżujące. Sadystyczni mordercy w całej Galaktyce go uwielbiają, bo mogą spokojnie związać ofiarę, a potem się nad nią znęcać. Nadal jest sparaliżowana, ale wszystko czuje, widzi i słyszy. I to się właśnie przydarzyło Pererdurom. Ktoś wlazł im do domu, jak już byli nieprzytomni, unieruchomił ich, poczekał, aż oprzytomnieją… _a potem ich poćwiartował._

_\- Co zrobił? – Generał zmrużył oczy, podejrzewając, że Lizzie użyła jakiejś przenośni, której nie zrozumiał._

_\- Poćwiartował. Na żywca. Najpierw obciął im palce. U stóp i u rąk. Potem stopy i dłonie, łydki, przedramiona, ramiona, uda… po drodze jeszcze uszy. W końcu przepołowił ciała. Ślady wskazywały, że ciął jakąś piłą, żelazną. Rozplątał im jelita, wziął jeden koniec jednego, jeden drugiego i związał, jak linkę. Jakby chciał ich połączyć ze sobą nawzajem. Chyba wtedy wreszcie umarli._

Huxowi naprawdę zaczynało się robić niedobrze. Pociągnął kolejny łyk gorzkiej herbaty, mając nadzieję, że złagodzi mdłości.

 - To… szaleństwo. Ten morderca musi być zupełnym wariatem.

 - Na pewno. Ale jest bardzo sprytny – powiedziała. – Nadal nie ustalono, jak dosypał tego narkotyku. Przesłuchali sklepikarza, ale nic mu nie udowodniono. Ma żelazne alibi na tę noc, kiedy to się zdarzyło. Policja jednak nadal go nieco podejrzewa – jeśli nie za zabójstwo, to za współudział. Mógł czegoś dosypać, a potem jego wspólnik mógł dokończyć robotę.

 - Tak sądzisz?

 - Niczego nie wykluczam – zaznaczyła stanowczo. – Musimy brać pod uwagę, że to on. To ten. – Wskazała na fotografię łysiejącego mężczyzny z wydatnym brzuchem. – Pan Kirreb Simbwe. Śledziłam go jakiś czas, ale nic na niego nie mamy – stwierdziła ze smutkiem.

 - Ma alibi, mówisz? Mam nadzieję, że je sprawdzono?

 - I policja sprawdziła, i ja. – Usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze. – Tego dnia, gdy Hina kupiła u niego składniki na rocznicową kolację, pojechał do matki na drugi koniec planety i siedział tam przez tydzień.

 - Akurat tego dnia…?

 - Akurat tego dnia. Też wydawało mi się to podejrzane, ale okazało się, że akurat tego dnia miała zawał. Pojechał, żeby się nią zająć.

 - Więc ślepy trop…

 - A kilka tygodni później – morderstwo potrójne. Ale tutaj, powiem ci! – Lizzie uniosła palec. – Tutaj coś się panu mordercy pokiełbasiło. Może nie przewidział, że cała rodzina będzie w domu, albo nie przypuszczał, że jakiś narkotyk – jeśli gdzieś jakiś dorzucił – nie zadziała… albo cokolwiek w tym stylu, co zwykle oszałamiało jego ofiary, zawiedzie. W każdym razie – wlazł do domu, do Rubenów. – Pokazała na zdjęcie, przedstawiające starszą, niebieskoskórą Twi’lekankę i dwoje, bardzo do siebie podobnych, dorosłych ludzi o oliwkowej skórze i niebieskich włosach – mężczyznę i kobietę. – I okazało się, że wszyscy są bardzo bojowo nastawieni. Matka, Tola – wskazała Twi’lekankę – _została znaleziona przy schodach. Pewnie zasłaniała je własnym ciałem, więc Phirun i Soth – czyli te bliźniaki – byli zapewne na górze. Zginęła od uderzenia czymś ciężkim, pewnie młotem, ale ma też ślady całkiem niezłej obrony. Chyba udało jej się zranić Xesha – bo w końcu, mamy przełom w śledztwie, werble! – Dramatycznie zawiesiła głos. – Znaleziono ślady jego krwi. Czyli – jest DNA. Oczywiście, niepasujące do nikogo w bazie…_

_\- Co z tymi bliźniakami? – dopytywał generał._

_\- Siostrę znaleźli przy drzwiach jednego z pokojów. Też walczyła. I też zginęła od młota. Brata musiał złapać, jak przechodził przez okno na gałąź drzewa – pewnie chciał uciec do sąsiadów i zadzwonić stamtąd na policję._

_\- Nie bronił matki i siostry? – Hux skrzyżował ręce na piersi._

_\- Na to wygląda, ale nie osądzajmy. – Lizzie spojrzała ze smutkiem na zdjęcie. – Pewnie był w szoku. Może nie czuł się na siłach, żeby stawać do walki z uzbrojonym mordercą, który właśnie pozbawił go matki i właśnie zabijał siostrę? Był dość szczupły, zobacz. Pewnie w niezbyt dobrej kondycji. Nie wygląda na wojownika. A tamten miał przynajmniej nóż. W każdym razie – zobaczył, że facet ucieka, więc rzucił w niego taką ciężką, mosiężną kulą śnieżną. W sensie wiesz, potrząśniesz i w środku pada śnieg. Znaleziono ją na podwórku. Chłopak spadł i połamał nogi. Kości mu sterczały na wylot. Xesh zbiegł i go zatłukł. Śledczy mówili, że zmarł może po dziesięciu uderzeniach – ale on tłukł dalej, praktycznie na miazgę. I wszędzie – głowa, tułów, nogi, wszystko. Te kości, co mu się połamały, to były całkowicie w proszku._

 - Ale… nikt nic nie widział, serio? – Hux nie mógł w to uwierzyć. – Przecież na mapie widać, że to jest niedaleko laboratorium. To zaludniona okolica jest!

 - Ale wtedy był festyn na święto dzielnicy. – Lizzie westchnęła. – Tutaj takie rzeczy traktujemy poważnie. Oni pewnie zostali, żeby omówić ślub Sotha. Za kilka dni miał się żenić, rozumiesz…

Hux pokiwał głową.

 - Przykre.

 - Ano. Ciała zostały znieważone po śmierci – matce rozpruł brzuch i wepchnął do środka nieżywego karalucha, Phirun i Sothowi oblał twarze wrzątkiem i praktycznie zdarł z nich skórę. Ale wtedy już nie żyli. To jest powód, że wielu nie wierzy, że to w ogóle Xesh. Myślą, że to jakiś naśladowca.

 - Policja też?

 - Nie, policja nie. Znaczy, wtedy mieli wątpliwości, ale teraz już nie mają. – Lizzie przełknęła łyk stygnącej herbaty. – Ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Na razie tak się złożyło, że morderstwa nagle ustały. Na prawie rok. Xesh zniknął. Policja nie miała nadal żadnych tropów, bo przecież on znikał jak kamfora przez cały czas, ale najwyżej na miesiąc, dwa. A teraz wszystko ucichło na tak długo, że wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że się wyprowadził albo umarł, czy coś. Że mamy spokój.

 - Ale to nieprawda?

 - Jasne, że nie. – Uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Cztery miesiące temu zaczęło się od nowa. W teatrze znaleźli panią Lunette Pererdur.

 - Znowu Pererdur?

 - Tak. Matka Bedwyra i Nudd. Biedaczka, strasznie dużo przeszła... – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Znaleźli ją w teatrze, w którym pracowała. _Zwisającą z liny nad sceną. Była całkowicie wypatroszona._

 - On lubi patroszyć ludzi, prawda? – Hux skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. – Ale gdzie są te wszystkie części, które on wyciąga?

 - Tego nikt nie wie. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Może wyrzuca, może zakopuje, to wariat przecież. Może nawet robić sobie skakanki z jelit.

Generał odpędził wyobrażenie skakanki z jelit i dopił herbatę.

 - W każdym razie, _pani Lunette rozcięto brzuch za życia, gdy była w pełni przytomności. – Wskazała na zdjęcie czerwonej plamki na deskach podłogi. – Wiemy to, bo najwyraźniej była w stanie się bronić._ Xesh znowu został zraniony. Porównano DNA – i teraz było już na pewno wiadomo, że to on odpowiada za Rubenów.

 - Hm… - Hux podrapał się w brodę. – Wcześniej zabił sześć osób i nigdy nie został zraniony, aż do tych Rubenów. A teraz wraca po przerwie, którą być może wykorzystał na dokształcenie się, i znowu daje się ranić? Tak od razu?

 - Podejrzane, nie? – Lizzie pstryknęła palcami. – Moja mama też tak uważa. Mówi, że być może morderca specjalnie dał się zranić pani Lunette – albo nawet sam się zranił. Żeby powiedzieć wprost, że „tak, to ja! Wróciłem!”. – Odstawiła pusty kubek na szafkę nocną. – Tego rodzaju wariaci to lubią. Aż dziw, że jeszcze nie zaczął pisać listów do gazet.

 - Więc… wypatroszył ją i powiesił? – Hux postanowił wrócić do tematu pani Lunette.

 - Tak. A wcześniej wyłupił jej oczy. I wbił kołki w uszy, takie drewniane ćwieki. Przebiły jej bębenki. I uciął jej język, po czym wepchnął jej go do gardła. Nie wiem, w jakiej kolejności.

 - Na wszystkie gwiazdy… ile ich jeszcze jest? – spytał. – Ofiar?

 - Poza nią… jeszcze jedna, a potem już profesor Scampelkid. Luus Mitzi. – Wskazała na fotografię młodej kobiety o niesamowicie niebieskich oczach. – Znaleźli ją na Skale Podrzutków.

 - Gdzie…? – Huxowi coś świtało, ale nie do końca wiedział, co.

 - Tutaj. – Wskazała na mapę. – To taki wysoki klif. Na dole jest głębokie morze i ostre skały. Silne prądy. Podobno… wiele kobiet zrzucało tam niechciane niemowlęta.

Teraz już wiedział, gdzie mu dzwoni. Ojciec czasem mówił, że powinien się cieszyć, że nie skończył na Skale Podrzutków. Ale zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy był mocno pijany. Tylko wtedy wspominał Arkanis.

 - Co… się z nią stało? – spytał, nie chcąc znów myśleć o ojcu. – Ją też torturował?

 - No jasne. Musiał to zrobić gdzieś indziej, bo to wymaga skomplikowanej logistyki… _najpierw rozcięto jej skórę na plecach, potem wyłamano żebra, tak, że wyginały się w drugą stronę, na zewnątrz. A potem wyciągnięto płuca. Jakimiś hakami, tak świadczą dziury, które w nich znaleziono._

Hux nie wiedział, czemu nadal tego słucha.

 - To… dość popularna metoda skazania kogoś na śmierć w Dzikiej Przestrzeni – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że nie jest zbyt zielony na twarzy. – Nazywają to „krwawym stalodziobem”, czy coś w tym stylu. Że niby wyciągnięte płuca wyglądają jak skrzydła.

 - Tak, też do tego doszliśmy. – Skinęła głową. – Niestety, do niczego więcej. Znaleziono ją szybko, mąż jej szukał… osierociła dwójkę dzieci. Żadnych wrogów nie miała. Żadnych świadków. Nic, absolutnie.

 - A potem jest już… to, co widziałem w Akademii? – spytał.

 - Tak, dokładnie. Profesor Neela Scampelkid i jej córka, Myse. – Lizzie wstała. – A teraz ci pokażę, co znalazł Shawsie! – Wzięła swojego datapada z biurka i zaczęła szybko przesuwać po nim palcem. – Zobacz. Mamy kolejny ślad!

Na ekranie widniał krótki, brązowy włos.

 - Jesteś pewna, że to jego? – spytał sceptycznie generał, przyglądając się uważnie fotografii.

 - Na sto procent. Nie zgadza się ani z DNA profesor Scampelkid, ani Myse. To w ogóle nie jest nikt z ich rodziny.

 - Ale przecież znaleziono je w gabinecie w Akademii… znaczy, na Uniwersytecie. Rozumiem, że tam pracowała? Więc może to włos któregoś ze studentów, czy innych profesorów?

 - Jeśli tak, to jeden z nich jest mordercą. – Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – No, chyba że masz jakieś inne wyjaśnienie tego, skąd może się wziąć jakiś obcy włos tuż pod czyjąś wątrobą?

Pan Przytulaś stanął na tylne łapki i intensywnie ruszał noskiem. Za oknem rozpętała się potężna ulewa.


	13. Chapter 13

To była jedna z tych nawałnic, które nawiedzały Arkanis przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Wiatr dął pomiędzy klifami i prawdopodobnie wyrywałby drzewa, gdyby nie to, że mało który gatunek był w stanie przetrwać na tej planecie. Dlatego rosły tu głównie małe, wytrzymałe porosty, krzewy i mchy. Starcie z aurą wytrzymywały tylko drzewa iglaste o grubych, ale jednocześnie elastycznych pniach.  
\- Cała planeta tak wygląda? – spytał Hux, gdy Lizzie udało się zamknąć okiennice.  
\- Podobno na południu leje trochę mniej – odparła, opadając obok niego na łóżko i biorąc sobie królika na kolana. Strzygł uszkami, wyglądającymi jak dwie wielkie wstęgi.  
\- Teoretycznie niemożliwe – mruknął generał. – Gdzieś musi być bardziej sucho. Ta woda, która gromadzi się w chmurach, musi skądś parować, a przy takich temperaturach jak tu, na odparowanie z czegokolwiek nie ma szans.  
\- Jest pustynia, po drugiej stronie planety – powiedziała. – Na tej pustyni jest Wielkie Jezioro Gerse’de. Takie naprawdę wielkie. – Wstała i wzięła z szafki nocnej swojego datapada, oblepionego kolorowymi naklejkami i z tłustymi śladami paluchów na ekranie. – Zobacz.  
Hux spojrzał na prezentowaną mu mapę satelitarną. Jezioro zajmowało powierzchnię, na oko, wielu setek tysięcy kilometrów kwadratowych. Stanowiło wielką, błękitną plamę, zajmującą prawie pięćdziesiąt procent drugiej strony planety, a jeśli wierzyć hipsometrii, leżało wysoko nad poziomem morza.  
\- Zasilają je potężne źródła podziemne i górskie rzeki – Lizzie wskazała na ciągnący się kilometrami masyw górski, który oplatał wodę. - A to – jej palec przeniósł się na falującą, niebieską wstęgę po południowej stronie jeziora – jest Gerse’de’ra. Rzeka, która łączy je z oceanem.  
\- Morze łączy się z oceanem przez rzekę? – Hux zmrużył oczy.  
\- I tworzy przy tym najpotężniejszy wodospad w sektorze Arkanis. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z dumą. – Wodogrzmoty Gerse’de’ry. – Stuknęła palcem w ekran i wyświetliło się zdjęcie wielu milionów ton spadającej wody, rozświetlonej gigantyczną tęczą. Obraz został zrobiony z dużej odległości, by dobrze ująć biało-srebrną chmurę piany, tworzącej się u stóp wodospadu. Jeśli Hux miałby zgadywać, powiedziałby, że tworzy obłok o wysokości przynajmniej trzech Pałaców Imperialnych na Coruscant. – Zawsze chciałam tam pojechać i to zobaczyć. Podobno już z odległości kilkudziesięciu kilometrów można go usłyszeć. Ryk odbija się w górach.  
Hux pokiwał głową.  
\- Piękny.  
\- Piękny. No, ale co myślisz o tych morderstwach? – Lizzie wskazała czubkiem głowy na tablicę, wciąż rozłożoną na krześle. – Jakieś uwagi? Spostrzeżenia?  
Generał ledwie powstrzymał się od westchnięcia. Nie miał ochoty pakować się w żadne kryminalne historie. Ale ta dziewczyna była mu potrzebna. Mogła pomóc w szukaniu matki. A jeśli nie ona, to DeeDee. Ale dostęp do droidki gwarantowała właśnie jej właścicielka, więc wydawało się, że nie ma wyjścia. Chyba że chciałby iść na około i szukać na własną rękę, co mogło potrwać duże dłużej.  
\- No dobrze. – Przełknął ślinę. – Spójrzmy jeszcze raz na tę mapę… Pierwsze, co mi się rzuca w oczy, to to, że większość tych morderstw jest popełniana raczej na obrzeżach, niż w centrum. Wyjątkiem jest tylko ten teatr. – Dotknął pinezki wyznaczającej położenie budynku, w którym znaleziono Lunette Pererdur. – Gdyby nie to, mielibyśmy koślawą, owszem, ale elipsę. Mielibyśmy wzór.  
\- Ten teatr to w ogóle jest numer – powiedziała Lizzie. – Zobacz – wskazała jedną ulicę niżej – tutaj jest posterunek policji. Wrócił po przerwie i od razu zagrał tak bezczelnie.  
\- Mało tego, że zabił prawie pod nosem policji, to jeszcze dał się zranić. Albo zranił się sam, żeby przypadkiem nikt nie pomyślał, że to nie on.  
\- Właśnie.  
\- Wróćmy do ofiar… Co je łączy?  
\- W tym problem, że absolutnie nic. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Są starsi i młodsi, kobiety i mężczyźni, nawet nie możemy zawęzić do ludzi, bo przecież mamy Tolę Ruben.  
\- Niby tak. – Podrapał się po brodzie. – Ale, jakbyśmy mieli ich skatalogować… wyszłaby jednak duża przewaga po stronie kobiet. Zobacz. – Wskazywał po kolei na wszystkie zdjęcia. – Mamy tak naprawdę tylko dwóch mężczyzn – Sotha Rubena i Bedwyra Pererdura. Obaj zostali zamordowani, z braku lepszego określenia, w pakiecie z jakąś kobietą. Soth z matką i siostrą, a Bedwyr z żoną. Zaryzykowałbym twierdzenie, że jednak nasz Xesh, jak go nazwałaś, wybiera na swój cel głównie kobiety.  
\- Niezłe spostrzeżenie. – Lizzie zapisała coś w datapadzie; Hux uznał, że robi notatki z jego słów i poczuł się mile połechtany.  
\- A ty coś zauważyłaś? I co przypuszcza policja?  
\- No… - Zamrugała. – Wszyscy szukamy powiązań między nimi. I według naszego skatalogowania jest jeszcze to, że zobacz. – Wstała i kucnęła przy tablicy. – Ofiary można podzielić na starsze i młodsze. Żadne z nich nie jest młodsze niż Nowa Republika, to też może być ważne. Najmłodsi byli Phirun i Soth, mieli po dwadzieścia siedem lat. A wszystkie ofiary starsze, od pięćdziesięciu lat w górę, to już kobiety.  
\- Też dobre. – Hux był teraz głęboko zamyślony. – Spójrzmy dalej… Nie prezentują jednego typu urody, to na pewno. Może jakieś znaki szczególne?  
\- Nic nam nie wiadomo na ten temat.  
\- Powtórz mi jeszcze raz, jeśli możesz, gdzie oni wszyscy pracowali?  
\- Pani Matilde pracowała w Starym Szpitalu, o tu. – Lizzie wskazała lokalizację. – Pani Nudd była montażystką filmową tu, pani Bluewith – skrzywiła się z niechęcią – straszyła w mojej podstawówce, niech ją szlag, Bedwyr pracował jako księgowy, Hina była sekretarką w jakiejś firmie produkującej smary, Tola za Imperium była sprzątaczką, a potem przekwalifikowała się też do pracy biurowej, Phirun nie miała pracy, Soth pracował jako mechanik od naprawy śmigaczy, pani Lunette – w teatrze. Luus Mitzi nie pracowała, była mamą i żoną. Profesor Scampelkid, jak wiesz, wykładała na Uniwersytecie, a jej córka… - podrapała się po głowie. – W sumie to nie wiem, co robiła. Ustalę to.  
\- Czyli powiązania zawodowe też raczej odpadają – stwierdził Hux.  
\- Raczej na pewno. Nie znaleziono w każdym razie żadnych śladów, które mogłyby świadczyć o tym, że oni wszyscy robili ze sobą jakieś interesy. Czy w ogóle, w jakikolwiek sposób się znali.  
\- To małe miasto – zauważył generał. – Miałem wrażenie, że większość ludzi powinna się tutaj przynajmniej kojarzyć.  
\- W Scaparus Port ludzie nie są zbyt towarzyscy – odparła. – Nie tak naprawdę. Pokazać się na festynie z okazji święta dzielnicy, czy w teatrze, czy gdziekolwiek, to tak, ale żeby się socjalizować, przyjaźnić… - Pokręciła głową. – Jesteśmy dość skryci.  
\- Ty na pewno nie – zauważył. – Ledwie mnie poznałaś, już dałaś mi herbaty i przebrałaś w ubrania ojca.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- No cóż, pomogłeś mi badać martwe ciało.  
\- Po prostu trzymałem ci worek.  
\- Więc pomogłeś. – Przybrała przebiegły wyraz twarzy. – Siedzimy w tym razem, panie Wilhuff!  
Prychnął.  
\- Jak tam sobie chcesz… Myślmy dalej. – Znów skupił się na tablicy. – Jeśli nic ich nie łączyło teraz, to musiało łączyć gdzieś w przeszłości. Sama zauważyłaś, że wszyscy byli już na świecie, gdy władzę przejęła Nowa Republika. Phirun i Soth są najmłodsi. Mieli po dwadzieścia siedem lat, więc gdy Imperium podpisało Ugodę Galaktyczną – ledwie powstrzymał się od splunięcia – mieli zaledwie po dwa latka. Która ofiara jest najstarsza?  
\- Bluewith – odpowiedziała. – Miała siedemdziesiąt lat.  
\- Dobrze… to może być czysty przypadek, ale staram się znaleźć cokolwiek, czego mogłabyś się chwycić.  
\- MoglibyśMY, drogi Wilhuffie. Pamiętaj, że jesteś moim wspólnikiem!  
Przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze… W każdym razie, nie ma nikogo młodszego. Ach, jeszcze ważna rzecz! Powiedz mi… ślady przemocy seksualnej?  
\- Absolutnie żadnych – stwierdziła. – Żadna z ofiar nie została zgwałcona, nie znaleziono żadnych śladów organicznych tego rodzaju.  
\- Nie ma motywu seksualnego, w porządku… rabunkowego też na pewno nie, nie mordowałby tak brutalnie dla pieniędzy. Czyli musi mieć jakiś bardziej skomplikowany klucz. Te wszystkie okropieństwa, jak sama zauważyłaś, wymagają mnóstwa pracy i logistyki. Od początku. – Wskazał na Matilde Barrows. – Ta pani. Rozpruta i ze szczurem w łonie. Musiał znaleźć szczura, przetransportować go tam, gdzie ją zamordował. A potem musiał przenieść ciało na łąkę. Dalej, Nudd Pererdur. Też rozpruta, ale ją wypchał sianem i kamieniami, a potem zrzucił ze skały. Tu jest mokro jak cholera. Skąd wziął siano? Teraz Sandara Bluewith. Tutaj zaczyna się rozkręcać, jak sama powiedziałaś. Skupmy się jednak nie na szczurze, tylko na łańcuchach. Te łańcuchy są wbite w skały na stałe?  
\- Nie – odpowiedziała. – Według wiedzy rybaków i w ogóle, kogokolwiek, nie było ich tam wcześniej.  
\- Bardzo ciekawe… Więc musiał się tam pojawić przynajmniej dwa razy. Raz – żeby wbić te łańcuchy. Dwa – żeby zamordować ofiarę. Bluewith została przeniesiona na miejsce zbrodni? Wykryto w jej organizmie ten narkotyk, którym nafaszerował Bedwyra i Hinę?  
\- Nie. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że przyszła na skałę sama. Problem jest tylko w tym, że nikt nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem. – Lizzie usiadła na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. – Tutaj są wysokie klify. Wyspa jest w zatoczce. Nie ma jak do niej przejść, chyba, że ma się sprzęt do wspinaczki.  
\- Czyli musiała przepłynąć?  
\- Takie jest założenie. Ale żaden z rybaków nie widział jej w porcie. Nic nie wiemy o tym, żeby miała prywatną łódź, więc ktoś musiał ją zabrać jako pasażera.  
\- Więc podejrzanym jest któryś z rybaków!  
\- Właśnie nie bardzo. – Dziewczyna znów położyła sobie królika na kolanach i zaczęła go głaskać. – Nie było żadnego wpisu w księgach portowych, żeby ktoś tej nocy wypływał. Zresztą, pamiętaj, że był silny sztorm. Port musiał być opustoszały, a morderca musiał wiedzieć, że w taką pogodę nikt nie będzie pływał.  
\- Wiesz, jakbym był mordercą, to też nie wpisałbym się do księgi portowej – prychnął generał.  
\- Niby tak, ale rano ktoś zauważyłby brak jakiejś łodzi, prawda? A wszystkie były na miejscu, ładnie powiązane cumami.  
\- Może po prostu wrócił i przycumował z powrotem?  
\- W taki sztorm? Praktycznie niemożliwe.  
\- Może wypłynęli z jakiegoś innego miejsca?  
\- Też praktycznie niemożliwe – powiedziała. – Nasz port to jedyny port w okolicy.  
\- Ale przecież nie musieli wypływać z portu. Wystarczy, że morderca schował swoją łódkę gdzieś na brzegu. Przecież nawet spod Akademii jest zejście na plażę!  
Syknęła przez zęby.  
\- Taaa… wątpię, żeby nawet nasz morderca był na tyle szalony, żeby wypływać skądkolwiek indziej, jak z portu.  
\- Ponieważ?  
\- Ponieważ pojedyncza łódka, nie chroniona przez żaden system zabezpieczający – na przykład taki, jaki mamy w porcie – w ciągu godziny stałaby się kolacją dla jednego z naszych uroczych, morskich stworków.  
Zamrugał. Tak, faktycznie. Zapomniał o krakenach i innym morskim ścierwie, którego posiłkiem miał się stać średnio raz na trzy dni w dzieciństwie.  
\- Dobrze, więc… jakie są teorie? Jak się dostała na tę wyspę?  
\- Nie mamy pojęcia – przyznała Lizzie. – Bluewith była stara i niezbyt mobilna. Bardzo wątpliwe, żeby zeszła po skałach na linie. Z drugiej strony… nie możemy rozgryźć, po co miałaby w ogóle wsiadać z kimś na łódkę i płynąć na tę wyspę, i to jeszcze pewnie późnym wieczorem, kiedy zapowiadają sztorm.  
\- Czyli tutaj mamy pierwszą rozwiniętą zagadkę. Jeszcze przy Nudd jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że przeniósł ją nieprzytomną. Te otarcia na nadgarstkach świadczą, że była unieruchomiona. Właśnie… - Zmarszczył brwi. – Niektóre ofiary były wcześniej związane, prawda?  
\- Tak. Ślady po linie na nadgarstku miały Matilde Barrows, Nudd, Bedwyr i Hina Pererdurowie… i to w sumie tyle.  
\- Po co związał Bedwyra i Hinę, skoro byli odurzeni?  
\- Może się bał, że clorazet przestanie działać… może nie był pewien dawki, którą im dosypał?  
\- Może… w każdym razie, skoro ich przetrzymywał, to musiał mieć jakieś miejsce. Nie sądzę, żeby był to jego dom, bo ryzykowałby, że sąsiedzi usłyszą krzyki. Chyba że mieszka na jakimś całkowitym odludziu, ale wtedy musiałby dojeżdżać. A transportowanie nieprzytomnego człowieka to jest ciężka sprawa, bezwładność dodaje trzydzieści kilo.  
\- Też założyliśmy, że musi mieć jakiś magazyn albo piwnicę – przytaknęła dziewczyna. – Musi gdzieś trzymać narzędzia przecież. Bo raczej nie wozi ich ze sobą w plecaku, za duże ryzyko.  
\- Widzę jeszcze jedno… wiele z tych ofiar miało rozprute brzuchy. Jeśli dobrze skatalogowałem, to wszystkie z tych starszych.  
\- Zgadza się!  
\- Stawiałbym, że morderca chce nam coś przekazać, wybierając do tego akurat te kobiety. Pomyślmy... lubi też martwe zwierzęta. Mamy dwa szczury i karalucha. Matilde, Bluewith i Tola. A Lunette?  
\- Lunette była zupełnie pusta w środku. Usunięto jej wszystkie organy wewnętrzne. Płuca, serce, żołądek, wątrobę… została sama skorupa, że tak to ujmę.  
Skrzywił się.  
\- To nie pasuje do jego sposobu działania. Jesteś pewna, że nikt nic nie przeoczył?  
\- Sprawdzałam trzy razy!  
\- Wpuścili cię…?  
\- Za pierwszymi dwoma razami. Potem wlazłam przez okno.  
Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko.  
\- No… dobrze. Więc chyba możemy założyć na pewno, że tutaj żadnego takiego… wypełnienia… nie mieliśmy. To dziwne, bo nie pasuje do wzoru. Chyba że… profesor Scampelkid?  
\- Był szczur – pokiwała głową. – Nie widziałeś go, bo policja już go zgarnęła do badań.  
„I bardzo dobrze, że nie widziałem” – pomyślał.  
\- Tym bardziej dziwne. Naprawdę. Lunette, wedle wszelkich ocen, też powinna mieć coś wepchanego w brzuch. Może… może to coś było jeszcze żywe i po prostu się wydostało? Tak jak ten szczur z pani Bluewith? – Słowa ledwie przechodziły mu przez gardło.  
\- Możliwe, ale to nie mógłby wtedy być szczur – stwierdziła Lizzie. – Ani w ogóle nic dużego, bo zostawiłoby ślady.  
\- Ale karaluch? Jak u Toli Ruben? Chociaż, z drugiej strony, też nie pasuje… - Zagryzł wargę. – Szczury dawał ludzkim kobietom. Karalucha wcisnął Twi’lekance. Może to jest wzór? Dodatkowo gardzi innymi gatunkami?  
\- Może…  
Hux drapał się po brodzie, próbując wyłapać coś jeszcze.  
\- Luus Mitzi. Jeszcze nad tym się zastanawiam. Krwawy stalodziób faktycznie wymaga mnóstwa logistyki. I siły. I nienawiści. Zgaduję, że musiał znać ją osobiście i musiała mu poważnie zaleźć za skórę. Nie robi się takich rzeczy komuś, kogo się nie zna.  
\- Obawiamy się, czy następne zbrodnie nie będą właśnie w takim guście, tak naprawdę. – Lizzie posmutniała. – Może chciał nam pokazać, do czego jest zdolny i czego mamy się spodziewać, teraz, kiedy znów jest wśród nas?  
\- Niby tak, ale wtedy morderstwo Lunette i pań Scampelkid też byłoby… oba były brutalne, ale krwawy stalodziób to jest szczyt na mojej liście. Właśnie, gdzie on jej to zrobił? Powiedziałaś, że znaleźli ją na Skale Podrzutków. Zamordował ją tam, czy skądś przeniósł? Ślady na nadgarstkach?  
\- Są, ale nie sznura, dlatego nie powiedziałam ci o tym, jak katalogowaliśmy Barrows i Pererdurów. Była przykuta do czegoś. Jak pani Bluewith. Ale znaleźli ją bez łańcuchów. Wolne ręce, wolne nogi. Tylko siniaki wskazywały na przetrzymywanie.  
\- Czyli nie dość, że ma kryjówkę, to jeszcze, najwyraźniej, ją ulepszył – mruknął Hux. – Sznur już mu nie wystarcza.  
\- Najwyraźniej.  
\- Dobrze, podsumujmy może, co wiemy… - Wyciągnął swojego datapada i utworzył nowy plik. – Skategoryzowaliśmy ofiary na starsze i na młodsze. – Szybkimi ruchami palców wstukał wszystkie nazwiska. – Z tego, co wiemy, wielu z tych młodszych było dziećmi starszych. – Połączył liniami rodzinę Pererdurów, Rubenów i Scampelkidów. – Mamy tu trzy matki i pięcioro dzieci. Najbrutalniej potraktował, wedle mojej oceny, Bluewith i Mitzi, co wskazywałoby na osobistą urazę.  
\- W przypadku Bluewith to zrozumiałe.  
\- A w przypadku Mitzi? Miała wrogów?  
\- Nic nam o tym nie wiadomo – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Ot, zwykła matka rodziny.  
\- Dobrze, więc tu trzeba jeszcze pomyśleć… - Postawił dwa znaki zapytania przy tych nazwiskach. – Następnie, starsze są wyłącznie kobiety, zresztą mężczyźni w tej wyliczance są dwaj i wydają się niejako „na doczepkę”. Ale tym starszym kobietom, poza panią Lunette, ktoś wpycha w brzuchy martwe zwierzęta, w dodatku powszechnie uznane za obrzydliwe.  
\- Ej, szczurki nie są obrzydliwe!  
Spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Cała Galaktyka je za takie uznaje.  
\- Więc cała Galaktyka się myli. Ale wracając. – Spojrzała na jego datapad. - Żadnego z morderstw nie popełniono w ścisłym centrum miasta, poza teatrem. W dodatku cztery są wyjątkowo blisko morza, zauważyłeś? – Wskazała znów na mapę. – Matilde na łące niedaleko wybrzeża, Scampelkidówny w Akademii, Bluewith w zatoczce i Mitzi na Skale Podrzutków. To już pięć ofiar z dwunastu. Prawie połowa.  
\- Faktycznie! – Hux pstryknął palcami. – Więc… nadal przychylałbym się do twierdzenia, że Xesh ma łódź, albo przynajmniej jest związany w jakiś sposób z morzem. Przepytałbym tych rybaków jeszcze raz. Dalej, mieliśmy trzy ofiary, które były gdzieś wcześniej przetrzymywane. – Zaznaczył Barrows, Luus i Mitzi. - Morderca wydaje się dodatkowo gardzić Twi’lekami – albo wszystkimi gatunkami nie-ludzi. Sądzę, że to mężczyzna i to bardzo silny. Przeniesienie tych, które zostały zamordowane gdzie indziej, gdziekolwiek by to nie było, to poważne wyzwanie. Nie ma motywu seksualnego, a wszystkich tych dwunastu ludzi nic nie łączy, przynajmniej w teraźniejszości. Nie ma praktycznie żadnego punktu wspólnego dla wszystkich, poza tym, że wszyscy urodzili się za rządów Imperium. Słaby trop, ale jakiś trop. Ja bym pogrzebał w ich przeszłości, zwłaszcza tych starszych. Sięgnął do Imperium właśnie. – „Sięgnięcie do Imperium” było jednym z ulubionych sposobów Huxa na rozwiązywanie wszelkich problemów. Sięgnięcie i twórcze przerobienie jego idei tak, by były jeszcze skuteczniejsze.  
\- I tak nie mamy czego się chwycić, więc równie dobrze możemy chwycić się tego. – Lizzie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Więc, wspólniku? Co proponujesz teraz zrobić?  
\- Masz na myśli, gdybym prowadził śledztwo?  
\- Prowadzisz śledztwo. Ja prowadzę i ty prowadzisz razem ze mną. Gdzie idziemy, co robimy? Słucham propozycji! – Wrócił jej charakterystyczny entuzjazm.  
\- Znaczy… bo ja mam pracę do napisania… - mruknął niepewnie.  
\- A tu mamy mordercę do złapania! Co jest ważniejsze, praca o Akademiach Imperialnych, czy seryjny morderca?!  
\- Um…  
\- Jasne, że morderca! – Odstawiła Pana Przytulasia na podłogę, wstała i zaczęła się energicznie przechadzać. – Ochrona ludzi jest najważniejsza! Szukamy mordercy! Więc mów do mnie. – Wycelowała w niego palec. – Gdzie teraz idziemy i co robimy?  
\- No… - pomyślał chwilę. – Zacząłbym od zastanowienia się, gdzie może być jego kryjówka. Macie tu jakieś magazyny, czy coś? Albo inaczej – które miejsca policja już wykluczyła?  
Lizzie nadal kręciła się w kółko.  
\- Trudno mówić o wykluczeniu wszystkich piwnic w mieście. Znaczy… - Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Ja ci mogę powiedzieć, że na pewno nie ma nic podejrzanego w piwnicach na Starym Mieście. Ani tu – wskazała na dzielnicę bardziej na południe, tą, gdzie był teatr i posterunek. – Ani tu. – Następnie na własną dzielnicę, sięgającą aż po Akademię. – Zwiedziłam wszystkie piwnice w tych obszarach.  
\- Naprawdę masz zacięcie. – Hux musiał przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem.  
\- Dziękuję. – Przybrała minę pochwalonej niewinności.  
\- Nadal jednak, mamy sporo przestrzeni do obskoczenia, a wchodzenie do wszystkich piwnic po kolei wydaje mi się… lekko niepraktyczne. Ale dobrze, że wykluczyłaś nam trzy dzielnice – powiedział, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zaczął mówić „nam”.  
\- Więc teraz szukamy magazynów?  
\- Szukamy czegokolwiek.  
\- Z magazynami jest problem taki, że policja już je sprawdziła. – Skrzywiła się. – Obskoczyli wszystkie, co do jednego, już rok temu. Nawet ludzie protestowali, bo seryjny morderca seryjnym mordercą, ale „panie władzo, to jest mój osobisty garaż!” – sparodiowała głos oburzonego obywatela. – W każdym razie, magazyny są czyste, przynajmniej te w mieście. Przynajmniej te, które można wynająć.  
Zaklął pod nosem.  
\- Dobrze, więc wykluczamy na razie magazyny – powiedział. - Zastanówmy się… gdzie można by grzebać w zwłokach tak, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył? Potrzebne nam miejsce, które ma, wbrew pozorom, niezłą komunikację, bo musiał jakoś dostarczyć te ofiary na miejsce. Łąki, Skała Podrzutków i ten klif. Bo tylko Nudd, Matilde i Luus były przeniesione? Na pewno?  
\- Tak.  
\- Matilde była jego pierwszą ofiarą – więc pewnie na niej się wprawiał. Zamordował ją w najbardziej… standardowy sposób, jeśli mogę tak to ująć. Nudd była druga, może nie doszedł jeszcze do wprawy. Może przy Luus chciał odwiedzić stare śmieci? Hm. – Wbił wzrok w mapę. – Szpitale raczej odpadają, tak sądzę. Za duże niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś usłyszy krzyk. Skoro tylko Bedwyr i Hina byli odurzeni, to reszta musiała drzeć się w niebogłosy. Szukamy miejsca, gdzie nie ma ludzi, ale skąd można się łatwo dostać w inne punkty miasta. Pomyślmy… gdybym był seryjnym mordercą, to torturowałbym ofiary… - Zamknął oczy.  
\- Może tu?  
Otworzył je. Lizzie wskazywała na duży, pozornie pusty plac na mapie.  
\- To nasz cmentarz! Jest położony z daleka od ludzi, wysoko na płaskiej skale. Zawsze tam wieje jak cholera. Nie ma tam nic, poza grobami i kaplicą, która jest zamknięta na noc. Ale obok biegnie duża droga i dojazd jest dobry!  
\- O widzisz, to jest jakiś początek. Nieco zbyt… teatralny. Może. Ale on chyba lubi teatralne gesty.  
\- Więc postanowione! – Lizzie usiadła w końcu, przestając wydeptywać dziurę w podłodze. – W nocy idziemy na cmentarz!  
\- W nocy…?  
\- No bo za dnia tam się kręcą ludzie. Trudno prowadzić badania, jeśli dookoła kręcą się ludzie.  
\- Można tak po prostu wleźć na cmentarz po ciemku…?  
\- Nie można. – Mrugnęła okiem. – Ale takie szczegóły nigdy mnie nie powstrzymywały.


	14. Chapter 14

Lizzie radośnie przeskakiwała przez kałuże, nucąc jakąś piosenkę. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na detektywa-konsultanta. Ani na kogokolwiek, kto właśnie udaje się w środku nocy na cmentarz. Jej żółty płaszczyk odbijał światło latarni ulicznych i powodował, że ciężko było jej nie zauważyć. Było to o tyle przydatne, że po ulewie temperatura nieco wzrosła i po mieście snuła się gęsta jak mleko mgła.  
\- Idziesz, Willie? – pytała co jakiś czas, odwracając się przez ramię, by wypatrzyć generała. Po usłyszeniu potwierdzenia wracała do kicania i rozchlapywania wody z kałuż.   
Uparła się, żeby nie brać śmigacza, bo zaparkowanie po północy koło cmentarza mogłoby być podejrzane. Najwyraźniej radosne pogwizdywanie i podskoki w jej opinii podejrzane nie były.   
Hux szedł za nią jak na autopilocie, cały czas tocząc wewnętrzną walkę o to, czy uczestniczy w tym wszystkim naprawdę, czy to wszystko jest jednak jednym wielkim, dziwacznym snem.   
Lizzie i jej mama stanowczo nalegały, żeby został na kolację. Więc został. Podano jakąś smażoną rybę w wodorostach. Pani McCoy ciągle namawiała go, żeby wziął sobie dokładkę. A potem przyszła pani Roseberry i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, również została zaproszona do stołu. Generał został więc otoczony przez trzy, wyjątkowo gadatliwe, kobiety. I każda z nich była żywo zainteresowana jego osobą.   
Pani Roseberry z uporem maniaka nazywała go „młodym kawalerem” i pytała, czy jest zainteresowany poślubieniem Lizzie. Pani McCoy zadawała niewygodne, szczegółowe pytania na temat jego studiów i pisanej pracy. A sama Lizzie dopytywała o jego rodzinę i o to, jak wygląda uniwersytet na Lothal. Armitage co kilka chwil nerwowo poprawiał kołnierzyk swetra i przełykał ślinę. W pełni zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi wymyślić całe mnóstwo spójnych kłamstw na raz. I będzie musiał je wszystkie dokładnie spamiętać, jakby to naprawdę była jego biografia – inaczej cała przykrywka się wysypie. Czuł się, jakby siedział na tykającej bombie. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, jak stresująca potrafi być taka niewinna kolacja.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie rumieni się za bardzo, zmyślając kolejne szczegóły swojej nieistniejącej magisterki.  
\- Przeprowadziłem już wywiady z absolwentami trzech Akademii – mówił, uważając, by nie zakrztusić się ością. – Na Coruscant znalazłem trzech, na Uyterze dwóch i sześciu, w tym dwóch profesorów, na samym Lothal.   
\- To masz mnóstwo materiału! – stwierdziła pani McCoy, podając córce solniczkę. – Potrzebne ci jeszcze więcej? Jak długa będzie ta praca?  
\- I gdzieś ty ich wszystkich znalazł, kawalerze? – spytała pani Roseberry swoim ciepłym, słodkim, lekko trzeszczącym głosem dobrej babci. A przynajmniej Armitage sądził, że tak właśnie brzmią głosy babć. – U nas to nikt się za bardzo do Akademii nie przyznaje. Kilku z tych, co uczyli, jeszcze tu mieszka, ale jak zapytasz, to się wyprą.   
\- Dlaczego? – spytał, mimo, że znał odpowiedź.   
\- No jak to, dlaczego? – Staruszka uniosła brew. – Bo pracowali dla Imperium. Boją się, że jak będą się tym chwalić, to ktoś ich w końcu za to rozliczy.   
\- Oni nie walczyli na frontach. Nie byli nawet oficerami. Po prostu uczyli młodzież. Dlaczego mają się bać? – Hux czuł się w obowiązku bronić nieco honoru imperialnej kadry.   
\- Zwłaszcza, że przecież całkiem dużo z tych wyszkolonych przeszło potem na stronę Republiki, ciociu – poparła go Lizzie, najwyraźniej hołdująca arkanijskiemu zwyczajowi nazywania „ciociami” i „wujkami” nawet niespokrewnionych ludzi, jeśli tylko byli zaprzyjaźnieni. Armitage’a boleśnie tego oduczono już we wczesnym dzieciństwie. – Całe klasy wysyłano do Nowych Akademii i dobrze się sprawowali. Więc profesorowie nie mogli ich źle uczyć.   
\- Strzelać to może i ich uczyli, tylko szkoda, że nie do tych, co trzeba – skwitowała pani Roseberry, popijając jednocześnie herbatkę z filiżanki pomalowanej w drobne kwiatuszki.  
Hux zacisnął pięści na widelcu i zgrzytnął zębami. Wiedział jednak, że nie może się kłócić, bo nawet drobne potknięcie w zeznaniach mogło go drogo kosztować.   
\- Nie każdy imperialny był zły. – Nieoczekiwanie przyszła mu w sukurs pani McCoy. – Nauczycieli powinno się rozliczać z tego, czy dobrze uczyli, a nie z tego, w jakim systemie.   
Zerknął na nią spod oka. Wyglądała na tak samo rozdrażnioną, jak on.   
Pani Roseberry spuściła wzrok.   
\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Masz rację.   
Poczuł się zaintrygowany. To była zdumiewająco szybka zmiana zdania. Spojrzał pytająco na Lizzie.   
\- Potem ci powiem – mruknęła mu do ucha, udając, że sięga po pieprz.   
Przesłuchanie jednak nie skończyło się na tej wymianie zdań. Pani McCoy zmieniła temat z jego magisterki na życie codzienne na Lothalu, gdzie, jak się ku jego zgrozie okazało, wyprowadziła się jakaś jej przyjaciółka ze żłobka czy innego przedszkola. I, co jakiś czas, wysyłała zaproszenie dla obu pań McCoy, z którego, całe szczęście, na razie nie skorzystały, ale „co roku myślimy, żeby jechać sobie tam na wakacje”. Armitage poczuł, jak skręca mu się żołądek. Dekonspiracja była o krok.   
Na jego szczęście – razem z żołądkiem skręciły się też, nienawykłe do trawienia bardziej skomplikowanych pokarmów, jelita.  
\- Przepraszam na chwilkę – powiedział, przeprowadzając błyskawiczny odwrót do łazienki.   
W łazience mógł spokojnie wyjąć datapada i przeczytać w wielkim skrócie o wyglądzie, klimacie, kulturze i gospodarce świata, na którym w życiu nie był i na który nigdy się nawet nie chciał wybierać. Obejrzał też kilka zdjęć stolicy, wybrał sobie dom, w którym zamieszkiwał ze swoim ojcem Wilhuff Hatfield i dokładnie zbadał budynek uniwersytetu. W myślach starał się też ogarnąć wszystkie szczegóły swoich historyjek, żeby nie zacząć się motać.   
Gdy wrócił do stołu, czuł się już nieco pewniej. Do momentu, w którym pani Roseberry delikatnie zasugerowała, że na ślubie wyglądałby bardzo ładnie w białym garniturze. I że Lizzie powinna mieć spinki do włosów z kwiatami, by „nieco okiełznać te jej szalone loki”.   
Generał odetchnął z ulgą, gdy posiłek nareszcie dobiegł końca. Grzecznie zapewnił panią Roseberry, że tak, na pewno kiedyś wpadnie na ciasteczka do jej mieszkania, oraz panią McCoy, że jedzenie było pyszne – co było poniekąd prawdą, jako jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które wypowiedział tego wieczora. A potem Lizzie znowu zaciągnęła go do siebie.   
\- Ciocia już jest w tobie zakochana – powiedziała, zdejmując Pana Przytulasia z krzesła przy biurku. – Nie masz wyjścia, musisz się ze mną ożenić.  
Hux musiał wyraźnie zblednąć, bo zaczęła się śmiać.   
\- Co, to aż tak przerażające?  
\- Znaczy… cieszę się, że… ale... – Generałowi rzadko brakowało słów, ale to była jedna z tych nielicznych chwil, gdy zupełnie nie wiedział, jak się odnieść do tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Gdyby to była choćby normalna sytuacja, kiedy nie musiał udawać kogoś, kim nie jest, zapewne natychmiast by dziewczynę spławił. Ostro i stanowczo. Ale potrzebował jej teraz, więc ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę.   
Umysł natychmiast podsunął mu obraz jego samego w białym garniturku i Lizzie w kwiecistych spinkach przed ołtarzem. Czy czymkolwiek, przed czym Arkanijczycy zwykli się żenić.   
\- Daj spokój, chłopie, co ty. – Machnęła ręką, przerywając jego stupor. – Żartuję przecież. – Spojrzała na zegarek na ekranie swojego datapada. – Hm. Jeszcze z parę godzin do wycieczki. Chcesz jakiś holodramat obejrzeć, czy coś?   
Obejrzeli dwa. W tym to słynne „Bicie serca”, nad którym pracowała Nudd Pererdur. Lizzie miała rację, nie był ani wzruszający, ani zabawny. Ale przynajmniej, według generała, napisany po słusznej linii. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy Najwyższy Porządek nie dał na to jakiejś dotacji, zwłaszcza, że głównemu bohaterowi udało się jednak zbiec przed krwiożerczą Rebelią. Dokonał tego ostatniej nocy przed własną egzekucją, zbiegając z więzienia przez zsyp śmieci i dając nogę w Nieznane Rejony, wraz z całą kompanią innych wygnańców. Wcześniej oglądał rozstrzelanie swojej narzeczonej. Całość była żenująco łzawa i pełna tanich chwytów, ale dawała całkiem niezłe pole na nakręcenie dalszych części. Armitage zanotował w pamięci, żeby podrzucić ten pomysł jakiemuś uzdolnionemu propagandyście, gdy już wróci.   
Drugi holodramat opowiadał za to o jakimś archeologu, który najwyraźniej uznawał, że jego praca polega na ograbianiu grobowców i starożytnych świątyń. Potem sprzedawał swe łupy muzeom w całej Galaktyce, całkowicie przeświadczony o tym, że jest „tym dobrym”. Sam scenarzysta usilnie to sugerował, stawiając go w roli głównego bohatera.   
\- Akurat mamy dobrą przystawkę do naszej wycieczki – skomentowała Lizzie, kiedy złodziej włamywał się do kolejnej krypty i przetrząsał skarby grobowe przedwiecznych cywilizacji w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś niezwykle cennego artefaktu. – Tyle że my nie będziemy szukać kasy, tylko brutalnie zamordowanych trupów.   
Gdy wybiła północ, wymknęli się z mieszkania, ostrożnie stawiając kroki i bezszelestnie zamykając drzwi, by nie obudzić mamy Lizzie, która zasnęła na kanapie przed holoodbiornikiem.   
A teraz szli. Pustą, zatopioną we mgle ulicą. Było mu zimno, mimo swetra. A ta kudłata, podskakująca, gwiżdżąca niby-detektyw niosła na ramieniu szpadel. To zdecydowanie nie mogło zwrócić niczyjej uwagi.  
\- Lizzie, może jednak to schowasz? – zasugerował delikatnie, uznając, że jeśli to sen, to chce się jak najszybciej obudzić. – Łażenie z szpadlem po cmentarzu, w nocy, to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł…  
\- Hm… - Podrapała się po brodzie. – W sumie. – Po czym rozkręciła i złożyła stylisko tak, że całe narzędzie mogła wygodnie schować do plecaka. Zawiasy przy śrubach były nieco zardzewiałe, więc musiała w pewnym momencie pomóc sobie przy zginaniu nogą. Omal wtedy nie dostał w nos metalowym końcem.   
„Co ja tu robię…” – jęknął w myśli, patrząc, jak dziewczyna próbuje przeskoczyć przez kolejną, wyjątkowo dużą kałużę. Przeceniła jednak swoje możliwości i wylądowała w samym jej środku, rozchlapując wodę dookoła.   
Do cmentarza mieli niedaleko, ale krajobraz Scaparus Port cechował się śliskością, nierównościami i zakrętami. Od jakiegoś czasu szli też niemal cały czas pod górę, więc Hux zaczynał się męczyć. Sprawdził, czy w torbie nadal ma inhalator – na wypadek, gdyby ta „wycieczka”, jak nazywała to Lizzie, skończyła się dla niego atakiem astmy.   
W końcu dotarli po wielką, kutą z czarnego żelaza, bramę. Z założonym grubym łańcuchem.   
\- Jak rozumiem, wiesz, jak się tam dostać mimo tej… drobnej niedogodności? – spytał, oceniając wzrokiem wysokość zakończonych ostrymi grotami prętów w płocie.   
\- Pewnie, że wiem. Chodź za mną! – rozkazała, idąc w bok, wzdłuż ogrodzenia.  
Cokolwiek planowała, Huxowi się to nie podobało. A już całkiem stracił wiarę w ten plan, widząc, jak włazi w jakieś krzaki i niknie mu z oczu.   
\- Lizzie? – syknął, stając na skraju tego buszu, złożonego głównie z jakichś paproci. – Lizzie?  
\- Tutaj! – Usłyszał gdzieś z głębi. Po chwili zobaczył też błysk latarki.   
Westchnął głęboko i zaczął przedzierać się przez gęstwinę. Ostrożnie stawiał stopy, mając w głowie słowa Lizzie, że cmentarz położony jest na płaskim wzniesieniu. Nie chciał, żeby powtórzyła się historia z Akademii, kiedy tak pięknie zjechał ze wzgórza. Jego duma mogłaby tego nie wytrzymać.   
Po chwili niewyraźna ścieżka, którą wydeptała dziewczyna, zaczęła biec coraz bliżej płotu i robić się coraz węższa. Ostrożne spojrzenie w bok i ostrożne tupnięcie nogą upewniło generała, że tuż po prawej ma przepaść. Nie był w stanie ocenić, czy jest ona głęboka, ale była z całą pewnością stroma. O wiele bardziej stroma niż wzgórze, na którym mieściła się Akademia. Z tego zbocza nie dało się zjechać, można było co najwyżej zlecieć na łeb, na szyję.   
Odetchnął głęboko i skupił się na drodze przed sobą. Lizzie od czasu do czasu dawała mu znak latarką. Chyba chciała go upewnić, że jeszcze żyje i nie szybuje właśnie w dół, niezależnie od tego, jak był głęboki. Ale sygnały, mimo, że krótkie, oświetlały mu nieco tę koszmarną ścieżkę. Przeklął cicho, kiedy w pewnym momencie trochę kamyków usunęło mu się spod stóp, tak, że musiał złapać za jeden z prętów.   
\- Willie, jesteś? – odezwała się w końcu dziewczyna, stając w miejscu.   
\- Jestem.   
\- To chodź bliżej!   
Podszedł ostrożnie, przytulony już niemal do ogrodzenia. Kucała przed jakimś wyjątkowo zbitym krzakiem i świeciła w niego latarką.   
\- Tu jest dziura w płocie, widzisz? – Odgarnęła kilka gałązek i skierowała światło w powstały otwór. – Tędy przejdziemy. Tyle, że musimy uważać, bo ta roślinka ma kolce.   
Przykucnął i spojrzał na gałązki. Faktycznie, wystawały z nich ostre ciernie. „Cudownie”.   
\- Lizzie, ma pewno chcemy to robić? – spytał, prawie modląc się o odpowiedź w stylu „Nie, w sumie to wracajmy do domu, to głupie”.   
\- Pewnie, że chcemy! – powiedziała, już z głową po drugiej stronie. – Chodź!  
Na moment zacisnął powieki i zaczął rozważać opcje. Mógłby się po prostu wycofać. Ale, po pierwsze, nie wziął własnej latarki, więc szanse, że spadnie, gwałtownie wzrastały. Po drugie – nadal potrzebował Lizzie, zarówno z powodu DeeDee jak i nadziei, że dziewczyna, mimo swego szaleństwa, jest kompetentna w pracy detektywa-konsultanta. Bo nadal nie miał niemal żadnego punktu zaczepienia, jeśli chodziło o matkę.   
Westchnął i przelazł przez krzaki, czując, jak kolce ranią mu nieosłonięte ręce i przebijają się przez materiał ubrania. Obolały i brudny od ziemi i zielska, wstał z kolan. Rozejrzał się.   
Arkanijczycy najwyraźniej wciąż chowali swoich zmarłych w ziemi, zamiast poddawać ich kremacji, jak zalecało Imperium. Nie mieli też zamiłowania do porządku – nagrobki były rozmieszczone chaotycznie, bez żadnego ładu. Każdy był też inny. Niektóre były prostymi, kamiennymi płytami, inne, większe, zostały wykute w kształcie figur i symboli. Zwłaszcza figury, w ciemności nocy, wyglądały upiornie. Hux poczuł, jak obłazi go gęsia skórka. Ale po chwili wpadł na pewien pomysł.  
\- Mogę latarkę? – spytał, wyciągając rękę do Lizzie, która właśnie otrzepywała głowę z liści. – Nigdy tu nie byłem, a to miejsce wygląda… ciekawie.   
\- Jasne – powiedziała, dając mu, o co prosił. – Tylko nie świeć cały czas, nie chcemy, żeby ktoś zwrócił uwagę na tajemnicze rozbłyski wśród grobów. – Mógłby przysiąc, że do niego mrugnęła.  
Poszli przed siebie. Hux od czasu do czasu pstrykał latarką, starając się kierować ją tak, żeby oświetlać poszczególne nagrobki. Odczytywał wtedy dane wyryte w kamieniu. Miał cichą nadzieję, że może, przy odrobinie szczęście, znajdzie jakąś płytę z własnym nazwiskiem.  
To dziwne, ale dotąd nie docierało do niego, że jego ojciec kiedyś też był młody. Też musiał kiedyś być dzieckiem. I, jako dziecko, musiał mieć rodziców. A więc on, Armitage, musiał mieć też dziadków. W ogóle, teraz uświadamiał sobie, jak niewiele wie o swojej rodzinie. Nie tylko o matce, o której nie wiedział nic, ale też o ojcu. Nie wiedział, jacy byli jego dziadkowie (czy dożyli narodzin wnuka?), czy może ojciec miał jakieś rodzeństwo (nigdy o nim nie wspominał, ale to nic nie znaczyło), czy to rodzeństwo miało jakichś synów albo córki? Czy miał kuzynów? Czy, gdyby wiedzieli o jego istnieniu – właśnie, czy wiedzą? – to chcieliby go poznać? Czy może też uznaliby go za bękarta, którego istnienie hańbi dobre imię rodziny?  
Rozmyślania przerwał mu nagły krzyk, dochodzący gdzieś z przodu, a potem odgłos uderzenia czegoś ciężkiego o ziemię.   
\- Lizzie? – zawołał zduszonym głosem, rozglądając się w panice. Dziewczyny nigdzie nie było widać. Czyżby trafili w dziesiątkę i wleźli prosto do kryjówki tego seryjnego mordercy? „Cholera, a ja żadnej broni nie wziąłem!”.   
\- Tutaaaj...!  
Zbolały głos zdawał się dobiegać z bardzo daleka. Generał jednak, choć z trudem, określił kierunek, w którym powinien iść i ruszył truchtem do przodu, cały czas cicho nawołując.   
\- Tu jestem, tu...! – wołała z kolei ona. – Ale weź uważaj, bo tu jest dół!  
Zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.   
Teraz był już niemal pewien, że to wszystko to jest jakiś koszmarny sen. Włączył latarkę i skierował strumień światła na leżącą w świeżo wykopanym grobie Lizzie.   
\- Co mi pod nogi nie świecisz?! – jęknęła, zbierając się do siadu. – Gdzieś ty się zapodział?!  
\- Szedłem cały czas tuż za tobą – mruknął, myśląc, że to, co się dzieje, to jest jakaś groteska. – To ty mi gdzieś odbiegłaś!   
\- Wcale nieprawda! – odburknęła. – Ale nieważne. Daj mi rękę, muszę się jakoś wydostać!  
Chcąc nie chcąc, uklęknął nad krawędzią grobu i pozwolił jej chwycić się za nadgarstek. Podskoczyła i zwiesiła się na nim całym ciężarem, tak, że byłby też spadł, gdyby nie zdążył złapać się kępki trawy.   
\- Uważaj, bo nas tu oboje zakopią! – syknęła, próbując wspiąć się po wilgotnej ścianie. Niezbyt jej się to udawało. – Cholera, ale mnie plecy bolą…   
\- Ciesz się, że karku nie skręciłaś – stwierdził Hux, próbując jej pomagać. Jemu też niezbyt się to udawało. Ramion nigdy nie miał zbyt silnych.  
W końcu, po paru minutach żałosnych zmagań z grawitacją, Lizzie udało się złapać za wystający z ziemi korzeń i podciągnąć nieco w górę. To pozwoliło generałowi szarpnąć nią nieco mocniej, tak, że w końcu złapała za trawiastą krawędź. Hux chwycił ją wtedy za kołnierz obiema rękami i w końcu wyciągnął z jej przedwczesnej mogiły.   
\- Możemy stąd iść, proszę? – jęknął, ocierając pot z czoła.   
\- No co ty! – Lizzie najwyraźniej nie uznawała wpadnięcia do świeżego grobu za szczególnie traumatyczne doświadczenie. Wstała, otrzepała się, poprawiła kapelusz i plecak, a jej twarz znowu rozjaśnił uśmiech. – Zbieramy się, kaplica czeka!  
Wiedząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, Armitage również się podniósł. Tym razem starał się iść tuż obok dziewczyny i świecić nie na nagrobki, ale na ziemię. Dziadków czy innych kuzynów mógł poszukać za dnia. Nie miał zamiaru podzielić losu dziewczyny. Tym bardziej, że przy jego szczęściu, taki upadek niemal na pewno skończyłby się jakimś złamaniem.   
W końcu zauważył kaplicę. Był to kamienny budynek z dachem sięgającym ziemi, co upodabniało go do wielkiego namiotu. Po obu stronach dużych, szerokich drzwi znajdowały się okna z wprawionymi witrażami. Składały się one z kolorowych, szklanych kulek, ale w ciemności generał nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co przedstawiały.   
\- Drzwi są zamknięte – powiedział, bez większych nadziei ciągnąc za klamkę.   
\- Dziwne by było, gdyby nie były. – Lizzie wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Więc co teraz? – spytał, bojąc się odpowiedzi. – Wybijamy okno? Podkopujemy się? Wybijamy drzwi taranem?  
\- Nie, wchodzimy przez dach – odparła, jakby było to oczywiste.  
Zanim Hux zdążył spytać o szczegóły, już wspinała się po strzesze. Gdy była już w połowie drogi na komin – generał całkiem na poważnie zastanawiał się, czy każe mu się przez niego przeciskać – wyjęła z plecaka małe wibroostrze i zaczęła wycinać dziurę w poszyciu. Zanim zdążył to w jakikolwiek sposób skomentować, kawał dachu spadł już do środka kaplicy i plasnął miękko o podłogę.   
\- No, to prawie jesteśmy w domu – powiedziała, znów zaczynając piąć się w stronę komina. Gdy już dotarła na czubek okaleczonego dachu, usiadła i zdjęła plecak. Zaczęła w nim grzebać, aż w końcu wyciągnęła długą, sznurową drabinkę wraz z grubą liną. Przełożyła ją przez metalowy pierścień przy jednym z końców drabinki i obwiązała wokół komina.   
\- No, to możemy schodzić – powiedziała, opuszczając resztę przez dziurę w głąb budynku.   
Hux już od dłuższej chwili stał z opadniętą szczęką. To było zbyt szalone nawet, jak na sen. A skoro tak – to to musiało dziać się naprawdę. Był w obcym świecie, na cmentarzu, ciemną nocą, z dziewczyną znaną od niecałych dwóch dni, która ewidentnie miała coś nie tak z głową.   
Ale na tym etapie naprawdę zaczynało go już ciekawić, co będzie dalej, więc też wdrapał się po dachu do dziury. Lizzie była już w połowie drabinki. Poświecił jej latarką, aż zeskoczyła na podłogę i zamachała do niego ręką. Wtedy, wstrzymując oddech, też zaczął schodzić, czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła przy każdym zakołysaniu się.   
Droga na dół musiała trwać nie dłużej, niż pół minuty, ale on czuł, jakby to była co najmniej godzina. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że zaraz zleci i roztrzaska sobie głowę.   
Wreszcie jednak stanął na twardym gruncie.   
Kaplica była niewielka, obwieszona, co go zdziwiło, czymś w rodzaju girland z kości jakichś stworzeń. Nie były to ludzkie szczątki – gdyby miał obstawiać, to powiedziałby, że to pozostałości jakichś morskich potworów. W nawie rozstawione były drewniane ławy, a na podwyższeniu z przodu budynku stał niski pulpit. Za nim zbudowano największy kominek, jaki generał kiedykolwiek widział - choć nie widział ich znowu tak wiele. Pomiędzy ławami umieszczono kamienny katafalk.   
\- Wiesz, że wiele grobów na naszym cmentarzu jest pustych? – spytała, już nieco głośniej, Lizzie. – Mimo, że mają wypisane tablice?  
\- Czemu? – spytał, nadal oglądając wnętrze.  
\- Bo wiele z nich to tylko groby symboliczne – odpowiedziała. – W środku są puste trumny. Tak się chowa tych, którzy wypłynęli w morze i nigdy nie wrócili.   
Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.   
\- No… to na podstawie przeprowadzonych obserwacji możemy chyba uznać, że naszego mordercy tu nie ma – stwierdził, omiatając ściany światłem latarki. – Czy możemy teraz już sobie iść?  
Popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę.   
\- Przecież wiadomo, że nie będzie kroił ludzi na widoku pod mównicą – powiedziała, siadając na ławce i wycierając ubrudzone ręce o spódnicę. – Musimy dostać się do piwnicy.   
\- Tu jest piwnica?  
\- Pewnie, że jest. – Wstała i podeszła na podwyższenie, po czym kucnęła za pulpitem. – Tylko jest pewien problem, mianowicie, że jest zamknięta.   
Stanął za nią i ocenił wzrokiem kłódkę, zamykającą wpuszczoną w podłogę klapę. Wyglądała na bardzo porządną.   
\- Więc…?   
\- Więc musimy ją rozwalić.   
\- Czyli musimy zostawić po sobie wyraźne ślady, chciałaś powiedzieć. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, że wycięłaś dziurę w dachu, to gorzej już chyba nie będzie.  
Machnęła lekceważąco ręką.  
\- Dziurę się zamaskuje, jak będziemy wracać.  
\- Da się tak na szybko?  
\- Szybko wycięłam, szybko załatam.   
\- To bez sensu, że taki słaby ten dach. Jak na taką pogodę…  
\- Część wiary. – Znów zaczęła grzebać w plecaku. – Wszędzie indziej masz porządne dachy, ale w kaplicy musi być właśnie taki. Z trzciny rosnącej na bagnach Zatoki Wdów.   
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo rybacy przypisują jej magiczne moce, tak najprościej mówiąc. Mówią, że tylko po tej trzcinie dusze mogą udać się na wieczny połów.   
\- Ale mówiłaś, że wiele grobów jest pustych – zauważył. – Czyli ciała nie mają pogrzebu w tej kaplicy. Więc czemu duchy miałoby obchodzić, jaki jest dach nad kaplicą, w której nawet ich nie ma?  
\- Jest trumna, jest rodzina, jest ceremonia, jakoś to działa. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Pewnie duchy przybywają nawet z drugiego końca świata, żeby obejrzeć swój pogrzeb.   
\- A nie zdarza się, że ktoś zaginie na morzu, symbolicznie go pochowają, a potem on wraca? Bo wcale nie zginął, tylko się gdzieś… zawieruszył? I co wtedy?   
Zaśmiała się.   
\- Raz tak było, pamiętam. Kuzyn szwagra mamy Nancy był rybakiem. Wypłynął na połów, rozpętał się sztorm. I chłop przepadł. Po zwyczajowych dwóch latach i pięciu dniach go pochowali – a ten po ośmiu latach się zameldował w porcie.   
\- I gdzie się włóczył przez ten czas?  
\- Podobno wypadł do wody i obudził się na plaży gdzieś dalej, z całkowitą amnezją, ale za to z pociągiem do przygody. A potem naprawił tę swoją krypę i opłynął planetę dookoła. A gdzie nie mógł przepłynąć, tam przeszedł. Z żoną wrócił i z dzieciakiem.   
\- Na łodzi rybackiej?  
\- On zawsze był wariat.   
\- I co było z nim dalej?  
\- Matka podobno prawie dostała zawału, jak go zobaczyła. Trumnę odkopali i podobno trzymają w piwnicy, żeby była na zapas.  
\- O cholera…  
\- No. Książkę wydał o tym wszystkim, mam w domu, pokażę ci potem. - Lizzie powtórnie rozłożyła szpadel i stanęła z nią nad kłódką. - Dobra. Nie mamy wytrychu, zresztą nie umiem się nim posługiwać. Więc niestety, ten ślad musimy po sobie zostawić. – Po czym zaczęła walić nim z całych sił, tak, że Hux mógł przysiąc, że widział, jak z pałąka lecą iskry. Hałas powodowany uderzaniem metalu o metal mógłby umarłego obudzić. Co byłoby w ich sytuacji dość niefortunne, bo generał był pewien, że nie chce mieć do czynienia nawet z tymi nieboszczykami, którym udało się dotułać do własnych trumien.   
\- Lizzie, ciszej! – syknął, zatykając uszy. – Zaraz ktoś tu przyleci zobaczyć, co się dzieje!  
\- Nie panikuj, stróż pewnie śpi w swoim domu, a dom jest pod bramą, więc daleko. Ściany tu grube. – Po czym waliła dalej, w sposób nie pozostawiający wątpliwości, że nie ma pojęcia, co robi.   
\- Czekaj, cholera… - W końcu podszedł i wyrwał jej szpadel z rąk. – Tak to prędzej to połamiesz, niż cokolwiek otworzysz. – Stanął za kłódką i walnął w nią z całej siły od góry. Nie było żadnego efektu. Spróbował znowu. – Mogłabyś pomóc? Łap za stylisko i próbujemy razem – zaordynował, uznając, że chyba sam jednak nie da rady.   
Lizzie złapała odrobinę niżej i mocno zaparła się na nogach.   
\- Na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy!  
Połączona siła generała i pani detektyw-konsultant dała w końcu owoce. Pałąk odskoczył do kłódki z głośnym szczękiem. Dziewczyna klasnęła w dłonie z radości.  
\- Jest! Dobra, otwieramy!   
Unieśli klapę. Zobaczyli schodzące w dół kręte, kamienne schody. Szerokie stopnie nikły w mroku. Hux znów złapał za latarkę.   
Lizzie, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, wbiegła pierwsza, zupełnie nie onieśmielona ani okolicznościami, ani ciemnością. Generał za to ciągle musiał uciszać swój instynkt samozachowawczy, mówiący mu, że powinien się jak najszybciej stąd zabierać i, najlepiej, wracać na Finalizera. Szedł ostrożnie, z jedną ręką na kamiennej ścianie.   
\- Lizzie? – zaczął, gdy się zrównali. – Co w zasadzie jest na dole?  
\- Nie wiem, ale zawsze mnie to ciekawiło – powiedziała, po czym dała mu kuksańca w bok. – Dzięki, że dałeś mi pretekst, żeby to wreszcie sprawdzić!  
Hux już chciał się oburzyć, że bezczelnie go wykorzystano do spełniania własnych fantazji, ale wreszcie znaleźli się na samym dole.   
Drewniane drzwi, na szczęście, nie były zamknięte. Za nimi znaleźli sporą, kamienną grotę, zastawioną starymi ławami i kośćmi – takimi samymi, jak te, które wisiały na ścianach kaplicy.   
\- Składzik – mruknął generał. – To jest składzik. Gratulacje. Ta cała ekspedycja pozwoliła ci znaleźć składzik. – Obciągnął rękawy, czując przenikliwe zimno. Postanowił, że do swojej nowej garderoby dokupi jeszcze porządną kurtkę.   
\- Jeszcze go nie przeszukaliśmy! – obruszyła się dziewczyna, wyrywając mu latarkę i ruszając naprzód. Zaczęła wczołgiwać się pod stos połamanych ław, intensywnie badając kamienne podłoże.   
Hux prychnął.   
\- Czego my właściwie szukamy, powiedz mi? – spytał, niechętnie drepcząc za nią.   
\- Wskazówek!  
\- To wiem, ale jakiego rodzaju?   
\- Nie wiem. Czegokolwiek niezwykłego.   
\- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale cała ta sytuacja jest niezwykła. Włamaliśmy się do kaplicy cmentarnej w środku nocy, do cholery!  
\- Czegoś bardziej niezwykłego! Nie wiem, krwi na przykład szukaj! – poinstruowała, czołgając się pod spróchniałymi meblami.   
Generał pomasował skronie. Jedyne źródło światła w tej grocie miała Lizzie. Jak mógł szukać czegokolwiek w takich warunkach?!   
Odszedł kawałek, starając się nie stracić z oczu błyskającej w szparach latarki. Niemrawo grzebał w walających się kościach, starając się nie myśleć, czy któraś z nich może być ludzka. Nie był anatomem, nie mógł tego stwierdzić na sto procent…  
\- Mam!   
Odwrócił się gwałtownie i podbiegł do Lizzie. Omal się nie przewrócił o jakiegoś śmiecia.   
\- Co masz? – spytał zduszonym głosem, wkładając głowę między ławy.   
\- Mam krew!  
Wskazywała na oświetlaną, czerwoną plamkę na podłodze. Miała rozmiar mniej więcej czubka małego palca.   
\- Lizzie, z tego, co mi opowiadałaś… sądzę, że jednak tamte ofiary trochę bardziej krwawiły – mruknął.   
\- Ale mógł je tu mordować, zabezpieczać jakoś teren, a ta kropelka mu się wymsknęła.   
\- Albo po prostu ten, kto tu znosił te ławy, się skaleczył.  
Wyjęła z kieszeni płaszcza patyczek do uszu i plastoidową torebkę.   
\- No cóż, próbki i tak się pobierze.   
\- Że niby coś z takiego skrzepu z kamienia odczytasz…?  
\- Ja nie – powiedziała, pocierając watką o podłogę. – Ale Shawsie już może.   
\- Ten ślad, czyjkolwiek jest, wygląda na stary. Jakiekolwiek ślady DNA na pewno dawno się rozłożyły.  
\- Nie wątp w Shawsiego!  
\- Nie wątpię w twojego kolegę, mówię tylko, jak jest.   
Schowała torebkę i wyczołgała się na zewnątrz.   
\- To dobry początek, mimo twojego braku entuzjazmu – stwierdziła, otrzepując ręce. – No, to szukajmy dalej!  
Dokładne oglądanie każdej ławy i każdej kości zajęło im dobrze ponad godzinę. Z zerowym rezultatem.   
\- Musimy się zbierać – stwierdziła w końcu Lizzie. – Jeszcze dach trzeba załatać…   
„Wreszcie” – odetchnął z ulgą Hux.   
Ale, gdy już wychodzili, coś przykuło jego uwagę. Odwrócił się powoli i przyjrzał uważnie jednej ze ścian. Była dość niska – ledwie mógł podejść, by nie zawadzić głową o sklepienie. Wydawała się też w jakiś dziwny sposób inna, niż pozostałe.   
Generał Hux zjadł zęby na tworzeniu symulacji szkoleniowych dla szturmowców. Symulacje miały pewne prawidła. Przypominały, zwłaszcza te dla młodszych rekrutów, gry na konsole personalne. Miały pewne zestawy wskazówek, które podpowiadały, co ćwiczący powinni robić.   
Na przykład, gdyby Armitage zaimplementował w swojej symulacji taką ścianę, jak miał przed sobą, to oznaczałoby, że bardzo chce, żeby rekruci ją zburzyli. A za nią kryłaby się zapewne cała rebeliancka baza.   
Przejechał dłonią po jaśniejszych, kruchych kamieniach. Zapukał lekko. Rozległ się głuchy odgłos.   
\- Lizzie – mruknął, mrużąc oczy. – Tu coś jest.  
Podbiegła natychmiast, przyglądając się uważnie.   
\- Co?   
\- Daj mi szpadel.   
Złapał za stylisko i uderzył w miejsce, które wydało mu się wyjątkowo kruche. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz.   
Kawałki kamienia zaczęły łatwo odpadać, ukazując, że są tylko sprytnie zamaskowanym, tanim tynkiem. Za nimi krył się długi, ciemny tunel. Dochodził z niego lekki szmer. Jakby gdzieś w głębi płynęła woda.   
\- Macie tu podziemne rzeki? – spytał generał, ostrożnie zaglądając do środka.  
\- Pewnie, że mamy – odpowiedziała Lizzie, która już zdążyła skoczyć na trzy metry do przodu. – A ty jesteś geniusz! Chodź!  
\- Powoli, powoli! – syknął za nią. – Nie wiemy, co tam jest…!  
\- Chłopie, odkryłeś tajne przejście! – powiedziała, wyraźnie podekscytowana. – Cokolwiek tam jest, na pewno jest warte odkrycia!  
Przewrócił oczami. I poszedł za nią.


	15. Chapter 15

Generał rozglądał się ostrożnie i starał się ocenić, czy tunel został wykuty w skale przez człowieka, czy też był dziełem natury. Najpierw wydawało mu się, że zdecydowanie jest zbyt równy, by powstać w sposób naturalny, jednak po kilkudziesięciu metrach korytarz zaczął się zwężać, a sufit - obniżać, tak, że musiał iść na wpół zgięty. Lizzie, znacznie niższa od niego, prawie szorowała już czupryną po sklepieniu.   
\- Ja cię! – mruknęła, wyraźnie podekscytowana. – Ty to masz nosa, naprawdę! Szczęście mi przynosisz! Ledwie się pojawiłeś, a już odkryłeś tajny tunel! Normalnie, jak z powieści!   
\- Raczej z horroru – syknął, kiedy niechcący nadział się na ostry kamień w ścianie. Ramię zapulsowało mu tępym bólem. Z irytacją sprawdził, czy sweter się nie rozdarł w tym miejscu. Ubranie było całe, ale na jednej ze sprzączek od torby pojawiła się brzydka rysa. Zaklął w myśli.   
\- Ciekawe, gdzie to prowadzi – mówiła dalej, jakby go nie usłyszała. – Może nasz morderca naprawdę ma tu kryjówkę!   
\- Jeśli tak, to naprawdę mamy problem, Lizzie. – W końcu stanął w miejscu, mając nadzieję, że to zwróci jej uwagę. – Bo wiesz, nie mamy żadnej broni. Jeśli nadziejemy się na mordercę, możemy w kilka chwil stać się jego następnymi ofiarami. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?   
\- Mamy szpadel! – powiedziała beztrosko, wskazując na niesione przez niego narzędzie.   
\- Obawiam się, że jeśli ten człowiek ma blaster, to szpadel jest raczej kiepską obroną.   
\- Nic nie wskazuje na to, by miał broń palną!  
\- To, że jej nie używa, nie znaczy, że jej nie ma. Gdybym ja był seryjnym mordercą, to sądzę, że jednak byłbym uzbrojony. A przynajmniej – uzbroiłbym moją kryjówkę.   
\- Jeśli ma blaster, to czemu nie użył go na Rubenach? – spytała, opierając dłonie na biodrach. W takiej pozycji ledwie mieściła się w tunelu, choć była szczupła. – Sprawy wymknęły mu się z rąk, to była idealna okazja do użycia broni.   
\- To było dwa lata temu… mógł zmądrzeć od tego czasu – zauważył.   
Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że znajdą cokolwiek. Gdyby miał choć cień podejrzeń, że mogą coś znaleźć, w życiu by się na tę wycieczkę nie zgodził. Albo przynajmniej zabrałby jakąś broń. Choćby wibroostrze, albo cokolwiek w tym stylu. Życie było mu jeszcze miłe. Miał nadzieję, że po prostu pochodzą nocą po cmentarzu, a potem dziewczyna się zniechęci i wrócą – z pustymi rękami, ale z dodatkową porcją zaufania, która pomoże mu w końcu dobrać się do obwodów DeeDee.   
Żadnych tajnych przejść czy jakichkolwiek znalezisk, ważnych czy nie, nie było w planach.   
\- Daj spokój, chodź dalej! – namawiała Lizzie; najwyraźniej nic nie było w stanie zgasić jej zapału. Ruszyła dalej, wciąż wymachując zapaloną latarką. – Po prostu będziemy bardzo cichutko… łaaa!  
Tunel rozbrzmiał odgłosem spadającego po skałach ciała.   
Hux podbiegł te kilka metrów bliżej i starał się wyczuć, o co tym razem potknęła się dziewczyna. Oczy powoli przyzwyczajały mu się do ciemności, ostrożnie badał też otoczenie wszystkimi kończynami. W końcu stwierdził, że przed sobą ma schody. Z całą pewnością wykute dłutem, z wysokimi stopniami, podobne do tych, które prowadziły w dół piwnicy. Układały się w spiralę, prowadzącą w ciemność pod nim. Lizzie – a z nią latarka – zniknęła za zakrętem.   
\- Hej, Lizzie! – zawołał, całkowicie zapominając o środkach bezpieczeństwa. – Żyjesz?   
\- Ała, ała, ała… - Odbiło się echem w korytarzu.   
„No cóż, jeśli boli, to znaczy, że żyje” – pomyślał, ostrożnie robiąc krok przed siebie. Kurczowo trzymał się ściany i poważnie zastanawiał, czy nie lepiej by było usiąść i schodzić na czworaka. Tym bardziej, że korytarz robił się coraz niższy.   
Schody okazały się mieć dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem stopni, jak skrupulatnie policzył generał. Każdy z nich miał około dwudziestu pięciu centymetrów. Co oznaczało, że znalazł się ponad siedem metrów pod poziomem piwnicy. Robiło się coraz chłodniej. Obciągnął rękawy swetra.   
Lizzie kucała na podłodze, trzymając się kurczowo za kostkę. Upadek całkiem zrujnował jej rajstopy – miała teraz dwie wielkie dziury na kolanach i kilka mniejszych na łydkach. Ze zdartej skóry sączyła się krew.   
\- Co się stało? Złamałaś coś? – spytał Hux, klękając obok.   
\- Nie, najwyżej skręciłam – odparła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ale to nieważne. Patrz!  
Posłusznie uniósł wzrok.   
Przed nimi szumiał podziemny potok. Generał wcześniej był tak skupiony, żeby się nie zabić na schodach, że nie słyszał, jak jego odgłos staje się coraz głośniejszy. Teraz widział go w pełni. Czuł małe kropelki osiadające na skórze, unoszące się w powietrzu. Woda pluskała, płynąc szybko z prawa na lewo. Nie widział, skąd potok brał swój początek ani gdzie biegł – przed nimi był tylko jego prosty, wzburzony odcinek. Reszta nikła w mroku podziemi.   
Podniósł się – omal unikając rąbnięcia głową o sklepienie – i podszedł z latarką bliżej, starając się dojrzeć jakieś szczegóły. Niestety, była za słaba, by wydobyć z ciemności cokolwiek, co nie byłoby po prostu większą ilością spienionej wody obmywającej koryto.   
Ostrożnie dotknął powierzchni potoku palcem.   
\- Zimna – stwierdził, przykucając. – Nie wiesz, co to jest za rzeka?   
\- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedziała dziewczyna, dopełzając do niego, zdejmując buta i wkładając pod wodę bardziej poharataną stopę. Zrobiła to tak szybko, że nie zdążył jej powstrzymać.   
\- Lizzie, wiesz, że tu mogą być jakieś bakterie, pasożyty albo drapieżniki, które wyczuwają krew…? – spytał, wycierając palec o spodnie.   
\- A wiesz, Willie, że muszę jakoś dojść do domu? – odparła, beztrosko machając zanurzoną nogą. – Jak sobie ochłodzę to skręcenie, to przynajmniej się trochę znieczuli. Poza tym, sam zobacz. – Wyciągnęła mały pojemnik z plecaka i nabrała do niego wody. – Jest zupełnie czysta. Napić się nawet można.   
\- Czyli rozumiem, że masz mikroskop w oczach i widzisz wszystko, co ewentualnie chciałoby sobie spróbować twoich tkanek miękkich? – spytał zirytowany, unosząc brew. W myślach już robił katalog wszystkich nieprzyjemnych żyjątek wodnych, które poznawał na lekcjach dotyczących przetrwania w głuszy. Najbardziej zapadła mu w pamięć pewna pływająca glista z którejś planet Dzikiej Przestrzeni, która wgryzała się w ludzką cewkę moczową i składała tam jaja. Leczenie wymagało poważnych operacji a i tak nie było żadnych gwarancji, że pogryziony przeżyje. Po zaznajomieniu się z tymi informacjami – i z bogatym materiałem zdjęciowym – stwierdził, że nigdy w życiu nie pójdzie pływać w niesprawdzonych, niewysterylizowanych źródłach. Zwłaszcza nago.   
\- Jestem optymistką – stwierdziła tymczasem Lizzie, nadal z nogą pod wodą. – Nasza fauna morska raczej nie zapuszcza się w rzeki. – Kontynuowała, chowając pojemnik. – A to damy Shawsiemu, może coś ciekawego znajdzie.   
\- Co miałby znaleźć w odrobinie wody z rzeki? – spytał generał.   
\- Nie wiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale i tak się ucieszy.   
Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, obserwując spienione fale pędzącego potoku. Dziewczyna od czasu do czasu chichotała, poruszając palcami stopy. Kolana przestały jej już krwawić, ale wciąż wyglądały marnie.   
\- Często się przewracasz… - zauważył niepewnie generał, który nie przepadał za ciszą.   
\- Jestem niezdarna, zgadza się – powiedziała lekko. – To nie przestępstwo.   
\- Nie, absolutnie – rzekł szybko. – Nie chciałem cię urazić.   
\- A ja nie czuję się urażona – zapewniła z uśmiechem. – Faktycznie, nie mam najlepszej koordynacji. W dzieciństwie ciągle coś sobie łamałam, skręcałam, obijałam, naciągałam… W naszym szpitalu na urazówce miałam praktycznie taryfę stałego klienta. – Wyciągnęła z kieszeni datapada. – Ale musimy już lecieć.   
Wstali. Zakołysała się lekko i syknęła.   
\- No cóż… może mordercy nie znaleźliśmy, ale podziemna rzeka pod cmentarzem to też jest fajna rzecz, nie, Willie?  
\- Bardzo ciekawa.   
\- Musimy pogrzebać w jakichś starszych mapach – stwierdziła, pnąc się do góry schodami. Ostrożnie oświetlała sobie każdy stopień. – Może tam będzie zaznaczona. Bardzo mnie ciekawi, gdzie jest jej źródło i którędy spływa do morza.   
Stękała cicho przy każdym kroku i szła wyraźnie wolniej. Hux miał nadzieję, że zdąży załatać dach na czas. Wedle jego rachuby, zbliżał się już świt.   
Wyszli i, po chwili zastanowienia, zastawili wejście do swojego znaleziska starą, spróchniałą szafką. Oddał jej szpadel, by schowała go w swoim plecaku. Potem wyszli z piwnicy, zatrzasnęli klapę i ustawili kłódkę tak, żeby przynajmniej wyglądała na nietkniętą. Według Huxa, jeśli ktoś nie będzie się przyglądał zbyt dokładnie, uszkodzenia powinny pozostać tajemnicą.   
Wejście z powrotem po drabince było dla Lizzie nie lada wyzwaniem. Generał widział, że stara się oszczędzać lewą nogę. Nie mógł stwierdzić z całą pewnością, ale mógł się założyć, że kostkę ma spuchniętą i siną. Dobrze będzie zasugerować jej wizytę u lekarza. Ale to już po tym, jak wyniosą się poza teren cmentarza.   
Wyszedł na dach. Dziewczyna próbowała rozsupłać węzeł, którym przytwierdziła drabinkę do komina. Szarzało. Słońce już za chwilę pojawi się na horyzoncie. To znaczy – pojawiłoby się, gdyby nie gruba warstwa chmur pokrywająca niebo.   
Spojrzał z góry na groby. Wśród nich wciąż snuły się pasma mgły. Wydawały się jeszcze gęstsze niż w nocy.   
\- Willie?   
Spojrzał na nią. Upychała drabinkę w plecaku.   
\- Przepraszam, że pytam… ale mówiłeś, że zupełnie nie masz kontaktu za swoją mamą.   
Natychmiast wzmógł czujność.  
\- Tak. Opuściliśmy Arkanis, gdy miałem pięć lat, i od tej pory nic o niej nie słyszałem.   
Tak naprawdę nigdy nic o niej nie słyszał. Gdyby słyszał, te całe poszukiwania byłyby znacznie prostsze.   
\- Dlaczego?   
Popatrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem.   
\- Dlaczego nic o niej nie słyszałeś? – Zabrała się za łatanie dachu poszarpaną trzciną, którą wcześniej, odciętą, starannie odłożyła na bok. – Nie pytałeś swojego taty?   
\- Nie chciał o niej mówić – stwierdził, starając się samym tonem zniechęcić ją do dalszych pytań. Niestety, pozostawała głucha na tak subtelne wskazówki.   
\- Pokłócili się?   
\- Nie wiem. Wiem, że nie chciał o niej mówić. Więc przestałem pytać.   
\- Nie tęskniłeś za nią?   
Zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad właściwą odpowiedzią. A potem – nad prawdziwą.   
Był tutaj. Na cmentarzu. Właśnie włamał się do jakiejś kaplicy, pomagając praktycznie obcej, a z całą pewnością nie posiadającej wszystkich klepek dziewczynie w zlokalizowaniu seryjnego mordercy tylko po to, żeby dobrać się do oprogramowania dawnego droida-niańki, w nadziei, że będzie coś wiedział na temat jego matki. Wcześniej nadział się na zwłoki, szukając archiwum, w którym mogły być informacje o niej. Zdezerterował – przełknął głośniej ślinę, przypominając sobie te wydarzenia – z Najwyższego Porządku i przyleciał tutaj, niemal w sam środek terytorium wroga, bo chciał ją znaleźć.   
Czy to wszystko oznacza, że tęsknił?   
Czy może po prostu chciał znać prawdę o tej części swojej tożsamości, do której nikt nigdy nie dał mu dostępu?   
Zmrużył oczy i włożył rękę do torby. Z kieszeni wyciągnął małą, okrągłą piłeczkę. Zaczął przekładać ją z ręki do ręki, niepewny, co powinien powiedzieć.   
\- No cóż… gotowe – powiedziała ciszej Lizzie, zsuwając się w dół po dachu. – Chodź, uciekamy stąd.   
Trudno było nazwać to ucieczką, zważywszy, że utykała. Przemykali się wśród nagrobków i mgły, ale robili to raczej w tempie spacerowym. Jeśli spacerowiczką byłaby schorowana staruszka.   
Dostali się w końcu do dziury w płocie, którą się tu dostali, i znów pokonali zarówno kolczaste zarośla, jak i wąską ścieżkę.   
Świtało.   
\- No. – Lizzie z triumfem spojrzała na zamkniętą na głucho bramę, gdy już stanęli na twardej drodze. – To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o przygody na dzisiaj. – Spojrzała na niego. – Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu!  
\- Może jednak powinnaś iść prosto do szpitala? – zasugerował, wskazując na jej stopę.   
Machnęła lekceważąco dłonią.   
\- Trzeba rozchodzić. Nic mi nie będzie.   
Hux miał na ten temat zgoła odmienne zdanie, ale uznał, że w końcu jest dorosła i powinna sama wiedzieć najlepiej, jak dbać o swoje zdrowie.   
\- To gdzie mówiłeś, że się zatrzymałeś?   
\- Niedaleko kosmoportu – rzekł, wodząc wzrokiem po widnokręgu. Cmentarz znajdował się faktycznie na sporym płaskowyżu, jak stwierdził teraz, kiedy powoli robiło się jaśniej. Wyraźnie było z niego widać leżące dookoła miasto, z jego kamienicami i wąskimi uliczkami. Daleko, tuż przy linii horyzontu, odbijało się wiecznie niespokojne morze, a z drugiej strony – rozległe tereny podmokłych łąk. Teren był bardzo nierówny, w wielu miejscach pusty, porośnięty mchem. Nawet tuż obok, oddzielona od cmentarza wąwozem, przez który biegła jedna z dróg, sięgała ku niebu postrzępiona, ostra skała.   
\- To chodź, idziemy!  
Poszli. Po drodze Lizzie znalazła jakiś patyk i używała go w roli laski. Śmiała się, mówiąc, że wygląda teraz jak obieżyświat z powieści awanturniczych.   
\- W ogóle… obiecałam ci, że powiem, czemu moja mama tak broniła imperialnych przy kolacji, pamiętasz?  
\- O, tak. – Popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem, kiedy mijali kolejne ciche, śpiące domy. – Wydawała się… jakby osobiście dotknięta. To przez twojego ojca?   
\- Po części – przytaknęła dziewczyna. – Zawsze mówiła, że to był porządny człowiek. I żebym nie wierzyła we wszystko, co mówiły mi w szkole inne dzieciaki. O Imperium, w sensie.   
\- A co mówiły?   
\- Że Imperium to samo zło. Że skrzywdziło mnóstwo ludzi, wysadziło Alderaan, doprowadziło do ruiny mnóstwo innych planet… ale mama zawsze tłumaczyła mi, że to tylko część prawdy. - Spojrzała na niego z uwagą. – Na przykład ona. Służyła w policji przez całe swoje życie i nigdy nie była po niczyjej stronie. Łapała bandytów. Ale mnóstwo ludzi ją za to znienawidziło i wyzywało od, za przeproszeniem, imperialnych suk. – Skrzywiła się. – Bo służyła reżimowi. Ale ona nie służyła żadnemu reżimowi. Służyła ludziom. I cesarzowej.   
\- Na pewno – przytaknął Hux. – Nie przejmuj się, bandyci zawsze znajdą sobie wymówkę.   
\- Nigdy się nie przejmowałam. Znaczy, może jak byłam mała. – Uniosła głowę. – Wiesz, wszyscy wiedzieli, że moim tatą jest oficer imperialny. Więc… no cóż, dzieciaki umieją być okrutne… nieraz wracałam z płaczem do domu. Ale mama mówiła, że to żaden wstyd być imperialnym bękartem.  
Hux nagle stanął jak wryty.   
\- Co… co powiedziałaś?  
Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.   
\- Że mama mówiła mi, żebym nie przejmowała się wyzwiskami.   
\- Nie. – Czuł, jak przeszywa go dreszcz. – Jeszcze raz. Powiedz dokładnie to, co mówiłaś.  
\- Że… mama mówiła, że to żaden wstyd być imperialnym bękartem. O to chodzi? – Przekrzywiła głowę, zdumiona. Musiała zauważyć, jak zbladł, bo na jej twarzy wymalowała się troska. – Willie? Wszystko w porządku?   
Imperialny bękart.   
Czy to mógł być przypadek? Czy Lizzie McCoy jednak była szpiegiem, wysłanym, żeby go aresztować i doprowadzić przed zdradziecki sąd Nowej Republiki? Znała więc jego prawdziwą tożsamość? Była tak wspaniałą aktorką, żeby przekonać go, że jest nieszkodliwą, zwariowaną dziewczyną z obsesją na punkcie pracy jako detektyw, a tak naprawdę była tajnym agentem?   
A może… może właśnie nie. Może Ren wcale nie wymyślił tego wyzwiska samodzielnie? Może gdzieś je usłyszał? Może po prostu tak wyzywano każdego, kto miał wśród przodków funkcjonariusza Imperium?   
W tamtym momencie znienawidził Nową Republikę jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Tak cię nazywali? – spytał, wbijając wzrok ziemię i zaciskając pięści. Czuł, jak paznokcie ranią mu skórę.  
\- Ano. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale wiesz, jak mama raz wpadła do szkoły w pełnym mundurze i dopadła do jednego takiego, co najbardziej lubił się na mnie wyżywać, to nikt więcej już mi złego słowa nie powiedział – zaśmiała się, ale po chwili znów przybrała poważną minę. – Nie ma co się przejmować, sam mówisz, Willie. A co?   
\- Nic… - wyjąkał. – Zupełnie nic.   
Miasto powoli budziło się do życia. Od czasu do czasu mijał ich jakiś śmigacz albo zbłąkany, na wpół jeszcze śpiący pieszy.   
\- No… ale w każdym razie, bo nie dokończyłam. – Podjęła Lizzie. – Wiesz… moja mama nie pracuje już w policji.  
\- Dlaczego?   
\- Spójrz. – Przystanęła na moment i wskazała na jeden z budynków. Bryłę z czerwonej cegły, przycupniętą po lewej. W oknach były solidne kraty, a na parkingu grupa jednakowo wymalowanych śmigaczy, wyglądających na bardzo szybkie i zwrotne. – To nasz posterunek. Jej posterunek. Wyrzucili ją prawie rok temu. Znaczy… w zasadzie to odesłali na wcześniejszą emeryturę. Ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że to zwolnienie.   
\- Och. – Niezręcznie odgarnął włosy do tyłu. – Przykro mi.   
\- Powiedzieli, że chcą dać szansę młodym… ale to bzdura. – Ruszyła dalej, nieco bardziej energicznym krokiem. - Razem z nią wylecieli prawie wszyscy, którzy byli zatrudnieni za Imperium.   
\- Wszyscy? – Zdziwił się. – Nawet specjaliści?   
\- Prawie wszyscy – odpowiedziała smutno. – I tak, nawet specjaliści. Zostali bardzo nieliczni, którzy mieli dojścia gdzieś wysoko. To była czystka polityczna. Pozbyli się ich dlatego, że, jak stwierdzili, „walczyli przeciwko Sojuszowi Rebeliantów i Nowej Republice”. – Znów spojrzała na niego, tym razem w jej oczach zobaczył wyraźne rozgoryczenie. – Moja mama nie walczyła przeciwko żadnej Rebelii. Ani żaden z moich wujków i cioć. Walczyli z przestępcami. Nie obchodziło ich, jakie mają poglądy.   
Hux prychnął. Pozbywanie się wyszkolonych ludzi tylko dlatego, że wcześniej zatrudniało ich Imperium. Typowe dla Rebeliantów! Właśnie dlatego Galaktyka pod ich rządami była skazana na zagładę.   
\- Podobno niektórzy bali się nawet, że „imperialni”, jak nagle zaczęli ich nazywać, mogą robić jakąś dywersję… śmiechu warte. – Kopnęła kamień. – Gdyby moja mama chciała zrobić dywersję, to nie czekałaby kilku dekad, tego jestem pewna.   
\- To strasznie niesprawiedliwe – mruknął, oburzony traktowaniem byłych pracowników Imperium w taki sposób.   
\- Żebyś wiedział. Nawet napisali list otwarty do cesarzowej, ale nie odpowiedziała.   
Hux prychnął. Żałosne pionki, którym się wydawało, że są kimś ważnym. Arystokracja.  
Za czasów Imperium sektor Arkanis posiadał nominalną autonomię i formalnego władcę w postaci cesarzowej Leeyi. To za jej oficjalną zgodą funkcjonowała Akademia. I prawdopodobnie było to jej winą, że znajdowała się w twierdzy na końcu świata, a nie w odległym mieście stołecznym.   
Ale, jak opowiadał mu jego ojciec, ta nadęta baba tak naprawdę nic nie znaczyła, podobnie jak żadna z jej kolorowych jak gareliańskie pawiopióry przybocznych i klakierów. Planetą rządziło Imperium i to pod jego rządami ten świat rozkwitł.   
„I tak się odwdzięczają” – pomyślał ponuro. System podatków, dzięki któremu miasto mogło urosnąć. Podniesienie prestiżu tej zapyziałej planety. Modernizacja. Rozwój. Inwestycje. I co za to dostali? Nową Republikę, która spiła śmietankę.   
\- Całe szczęście – opowiadała dalej Lizzie - niektórzy na komisariacie mają jeszcze trochę szarych komórek w głowach i często przychodzą do mojej mamy po poradę, jak gdzieś utkną. Tak, jak teraz, przy tym mordercy. – Znów się skrzywiła. – Ale czasy się zmieniły. Kiedyś zawsze mogłam przybiec na komisariat, wszyscy mnie tam znali, lubili… a teraz prawie mam tam zakaz wstępu. Tak, jak moja mama.   
\- Ale mówiłaś, że pytają ją o radę? – Hux na moment przestał przeklinać obecnie panujących tutaj bufonów i ponownie skupił się na tym, co dziewczyna mu mówi.   
\- Tak, ale po cichu. Przychodzą do domu. Żeby komendant się nie dowiedział – powiedziała z wyraźnym niesmakiem. – Pan komendant Russel Bald. Synuś pilota Sojuszu i łączniczki. Chłopiec z plakatu wręcz. Imperialnych nie znosi jak zarazy. Nie znosi mojej mamy i nie znosi też mnie.  
Hux postanowił zapamiętać sobie to nazwisko. Kiedy Najwyższy Porządek odzyska władzę nad Galaktyką, postanowił, osobiście wystawi rozkaz rozstrzelania tego osobnika.   
\- No, to już wiesz – westchnęła, znów się uśmiechając. – Dlatego moja mama uciszyła panią Roseberry. Ona też się zreflektowała, że może to ją boleć… bo boli, wiesz? Nie przyzna się, ale strasznie przeżyła swoje zwolnienie. Służyła temu miastu i naszej cesarzowej – nie Imperium ani nie Nowej Republice – przez czterdzieści lat. A teraz miasto ją odrzuciło, a cesarzowa ma w nosie.   
\- Jestem pewien, że miasto jej nie odrzuciło – powiedział, starając się, by zabrzmiało to pokrzepiająco. – Miasto przychodzi do niej po radę. Odrzucił ją głupi komendant. Komendanci są i odchodzą. To tylko… chwilowe trudności.   
Zaśmiała się i mrugnęła.   
\- Jasne, że tak. Jestem tego pewna. Wiesz, może dlatego tak mi zależy na tym wariacie… - westchnęła. – Oczywiście, chcę go złapać, żeby przestał mordować ludzi… ale przyznaję, że chciałabym też zagrać temu skurczybykowi na nosie. Że to ja go złapałam. Nie on. Imperialny bękart, a nie złote dziecko Rebelii.   
Pokiwał głową z głębokim zrozumieniem. Nagle panna McCoy, choć o tym nie wiedziała, stała się mu dużo bliższa. I, równie nagle, ogarnęła go prawdziwa chęć pomocy w tym jej śledztwie. Choćby po to, żeby dołożyć się do tego symbolicznego zwycięstwa nad bandycką szajką, rządzącą teraz Galaktyką.   
Szybko się jednak otrząsnął. Choćby nie wiem jaką więź poczuł z tą dziewczyną, tak naprawdę było to bez znaczenia. Musiał się sprężyć. Najwyższy Porządek mógł obyć się bez niego przez kilka dni, ale wiedział, że niedługo będzie musiał wracać. Może nie jutro, nie pojutrze, ale niedługo. Sprawę mordercy będzie musiał zostawić Lizzie. Albo mamie Lizzie. Komukolwiek. Ale on sam prawdopodobnie będzie już dawno z powrotem w domu, gdy go złapią. Musi się skupić na szukaniu matki, jeśli chce, żeby z tej całej wycieczki był jakikolwiek pożytek.   
Docierali powoli do najstarszej dzielnicy. Weszli na brukowany, spory plac o nieregularnym kształcie. Lizzie powiedziała, że to stary rynek. Stały tu puste, drewniane budki, z których rybacy po powrocie z morza sprzedawali swoje ryby.   
\- Tu niedaleko jest fajna kawiarnia, wiesz? – spytała. – Właściciel jest moim dobrym kumplem. Nazywa się Jasko, nie wiem, czy…  
\- Znam! – Uśmiechnął się. – Miałem już przyjemność odwiedzić. Faktycznie, bardzo tam przyjemnie.  
\- Tak? – Teraz naprawdę się rozpromieniła. – To musimy iść tam razem! Próbowałeś jego kafu? Najlepszy w całym mieście!   
\- Trzymam się raczej herbaty tarynowej – przyznał.  
\- Mówię ci, spróbuj kafu!   
W końcu dostali się pod jego hotel. Lizzie skrzywiła się na sam widok i ten grymas nie schodził jej z ust aż do momentu, gdy Hux otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju.   
Wtedy wyglądała na naprawdę zdegustowaną.  
\- Dobra. – Odkaszlnęła. – Zmiana planów. Śpisz u mnie.  
\- Co?   
\- To, co słyszałeś. Bierz, cokolwiek tutaj masz, wymeldowuj się i idziemy do mnie. Pościelę ci na kanapie.   
Generał już wcześniej zauważył, że przy tej dziewczynie ma niepokojącą tendencję do nie znajdowania właściwych słów. Ani właściwych, ani zupełnie żadnych. Więc po raz kolejny po prostu stał i gapił się na nią jak nerfie cielę, nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało.  
\- No, już! – Pstryknęła palcami. – Przecież nie pozwolę, żeby mój kumpel kisił się w takiej norze i jeszcze za to płacił!  
\- Lizzie… ale… ja…  
\- Nie martw się o moją mamę, jest przyzwyczajona, że nocuję dziwnych ludzi. Dziwniejszych niż ty.   
\- Ale ja przecież nie…  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz.  
\- A…  
\- Daj jeden logiczny argument, żeby tu zostać, zamiast zagnieździć się na przytulnej kanapie u przyjaznej rodziny!   
Hux był pewien, że było ich całe mnóstwo, ale w tym momencie nie był w stanie sformułować ani jednego.   
\- Tak też myślałam. No już, Willuś, pakujemy się i idziemy do Lizzie! Albo… - Spojrzała na zegar w datapadzie. – Albo poczekamy tutaj godzinkę i najpierw pójdziemy do Jaska na ten kaf.


	16. Chapter 16

Lizzie była znacznie niższa niż Hux. Gdy więc uznała, że musi pożyczyć jego spodnie od kombinezonu szturmowego – „bo co, mam w tych dziurawych rajtkach po mieście chodzić?!” – okazało się, że musi podwinąć nogawki przynajmniej pięć razy, żeby było jej widać choćby kawałek palców u stopy. Nie przejęła się jednak zbytnio, stwierdzając, że ewentualny brud uliczny z brzegów przecież da się sprać, a poza tym, to może upchnąć część w kalosze i będzie dobrze.   
Wyszli z pokoju hotelowego, zabierając ze sobą ubogi, generalski dobytek. Recepcjonistka uparcie ignorowała Huxa, dopóki nie powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, że chce się wymeldować. Wtedy z wielką łaską oderwała się od wiadomości wyświetlanych na holoodbiorniku i zaczęła stukać w klawiaturę konsoli.   
\- No, to teraz na kaf – powiedziała wesoło Lizzie, nadal lekko utykając na lewą nogę, kiedy wreszcie opuścili budynek. – Jasko akurat otwiera. Przyda mi się coś, żeby jakoś przetrwać do nocy. Nie znoszę spać w ciągu dnia. Rozwala mi zegar biologiczny.  
Huxowi było wszystko jedno. Był przyzwyczajony do braku snu na tyle, że umiał wytrzymać nawet siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny w stanie całkowitej przytomności. A następne siedemdziesiąt dwie – w stanie przytomności stopniowo opadającej.  
Słyszał kiedyś, że na Arkanis, kiedy zza chmur przebijało się słońce, można było usłyszeć oklaski. Albo – że niektórzy kadeci, spragnieni witaminy D, reagowali tak na choćby pojedyncze promienie. Cóż, jakkolwiek by nie było, tego dnia zdecydowanie się o tym nie przekona. Niebo zasnute było grubą warstwą sinych, wrogo wyglądających chmur. Czyli – tak, jak zawsze, odkąd przyleciał. I tak był zadowolony, że na razie nie pada. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że wkrótce zacznie. Zapewne całkiem porządnie. Że też lądy na tej planecie nie zniknęły jeszcze pod wodą…  
Przeszli rynek, na którym pojawiali się już pierwsi kupcy, a potem kilka bocznych uliczek. Gdy Hux uniósł głowę, zobaczył, że w poprzek nich, między kamienicami przycupniętymi po obu stronach chodnika, rozwieszają się sznury z praniem. Aż przystanął, zdumiony tym widokiem.   
\- Nie ma się co przyglądać – rzekła Lizzie, widząc jego minę. – Dobra, arkanijska gospodyni zawsze wie, kiedy lunie! A najwyraźniej – przyjrzała się dokładnie pasiastym barchanom, wiszącym na wysokości drugiego piętra – mamy czas przynajmniej do południa.  
\- Tak mówisz…? – spytał z powątpieniem, oceniając wzrokiem chmury. Na jego oko, mieli najwyżej dwie godziny.   
\- Wierz mi, to pranie na starówce jest lepsze niż najlepsza stacja meteorologiczna.  
Gdy weszli do baru, Jasko właśnie przecierał ladę.   
\- Lizzie! – zawołał radośnie, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! Już z tydzień będzie!  
\- Też tęskniłam, daj kafu – powiedziała, rozsiadając się przy z góry upatrzonym stoliku. Hux, nie bardzo mając inne wyjście, usiadł na krześle obok.  
\- Och, i przyprowadziłaś naszego nowego kolegę – zauważył, podchodząc bliżej. – Jak idzie pisanie?   
\- Powolutku – odparł generał.   
\- Dla ciebie pewnie herbatka tarynowa? – spytał. Huxa zaskoczyło, jak dobrą barman ma pamięć do klientów.   
\- Nie tym razem – powiedziała Lizzie, zanim zdążył w ogóle otworzyć usta. – Dwa kafy poprosimy.   
\- Dwa kafy, już się robi! – rzekł, oddalając się pospiesznie na zaplecze.   
\- Kochany Jasko – stwierdziła, kiedy już zamknęły się za nim drzwi. – Znam go, odkąd miałam dwa latka. Mama lubi to miejsce. Przychodziłyśmy tu na spacerki, jak jeszcze jeździłam w wózku. Zawsze miał dla mnie świeżutkie, niebieskie mleko.   
\- Urocze. – Hux uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.   
Nagle ciszę pustego baru rozdarł pikający sygnał, dochodzący z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza dziewczyny.  
\- Oho, o rankorach mowa – stwierdziła, wyjmując swój holotransmiter. Położyła go na stole i nacisnęła guzik. Przed nimi pojawiła się miniaturowa sylwetka jej matki.   
\- Tak, mamusiu? – zagaiła słodko Lizzie.  
\- Gdzieś ty się znowu podziała, córuś? – spytała kobieta, splatając ręce na piersi. Hux jednak stwierdził, że nie wygląda ani na zmartwioną – a słyszał, że matki mają tendencję do bezustannego zamartwiania się – ani, co byłoby dla niego dużo bardziej zrozumiałe, na rozgniewaną.   
\- Na cmentarz poszłam, tropów szukać – przyznała, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.  
Pani McCoy przez chwilę stała w milczeniu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć? – spytała w końcu.   
\- Nie bardzo, mamuś. – Lizzie wciąż się uśmiechała.  
\- Jesteś cała?  
\- Trochę zdarłam kolana.  
\- Czyli nienajgorzej. Wilhuff poszedł z tobą? – Spojrzała na generała, jakby dopiero teraz zanotowała jego obecność.  
\- Tak jest!   
\- To dobrze. Wilhuff, proszę, jak się gdzieś razem wybieracie, to miej ją na oku, w porządku? – spytała, patrząc na niego z niemym błaganiem w oczach.   
\- Nie potrzebuję niańki, mamo!  
\- Będę ją miał na oku – obiecał, nie zwracając uwagi na oburzoną minę dziewczyny. I postanawiając przemilczeć fakt, że Lizzie poruszała się zazwyczaj zbyt szybko i zbyt chaotycznie, żeby w razie kłopotów mógł jej w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.   
\- Ale, a propo Williego… - Znów przybrała słodką minkę. – Będzie u nas nocował przez kilka nocy, w porządku?  
Hux był w pełni przygotowany na słowa w stylu „Chyba oszalałaś”, „Nie ma mowy” i „Absolutnie się nie zgadzam na nocowanie obcego mężczyzny pod naszym dachem”.   
\- Jasne, pościel mu na kanapie, jak wrócicie do domu.  
Na to przygotowany nie był.  
\- Dzięki mamusiu, jesteś kochana – powiedziała Lizzie i przesłała kobiecie buziaka dłonią.   
\- Wiem, że jestem – odparła z pobłażaniem. – Uważaj na siebie i na niego. Jesteście u Jaska? Pozdrów go ode mnie.   
\- Pozdrowię!  
\- To ja już lecę. Kupić ci coś?   
\- Nie, dzięki, wszystko mam. Pa!  
\- Pa, córcia. – Pani McCoy uśmiechnęła się ciepło na pożegnanie i przerwała transmisję, zostawiając generała w całkowitym stuporze. Powoli się przyzwyczajał do tego stanu. Ta wycieczka krajoznawczo-detektywistyczna robiła się z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej fascynująca.   
\- Twoja mama jest bardzo… - Próbował znaleźć odpowiednie określenie na postawę matki dziewczyny, ale nie był pewien, co będzie odpowiednie.   
\- Wyluzowana. – Pomogła mu Lizzie. – Wielu kolegów mi to już mówiło. Ale tak naprawdę jest po prostu przyzwyczajona. Zwłaszcza po historii z piwnicą.   
Hux przez moment walczył z ciekawością. Ciekawość wygrała. W ostatnich dniach zdarzało jej się to zaskakująco często.   
\- Co się stało w piwnicy?   
\- No cóż, tak się złożyło… - Lizzie poprawiła się na krześle. – Jak miałam dziesięć lat, to miałam w szkole taką koleżankę. Miała na imię Ushara, ja mówiłam na nią Ushi. Albo Uszko, bo miała takie dość spore uszy. – Mrugnęła. – No i miała tak trochę przerąbane w domu, rozumiesz. Ojciec miał słabość do przyprawy i do różnych innych rzeczy, a jak się naćpał, to robił się wyrywny. No i raz zobaczyłam siniaki, zgadałyśmy się z nią… no i zadziałałyśmy jak to dzieci – czyli najrozsądniej.  
Hux już domyślał się dalszego ciągu.   
\- Schowałaś ją w piwnicy?   
\- Dokładnie tak! – powiedziała triumfalnie. – Zabrała trochę ciuchów w torbę i urządziłyśmy jej całkiem przyjemne mieszkanko. Przyniosłam jej pluszaki, zabawki, poduchę... hotel lepszy, niż ten, co w nim spałeś.   
\- I ile tam siedziała?   
\- Dwa miesiące – powiedziała lekko.   
Zmrużył oczy z niedowierzaniem.  
\- I nikt nie zauważył, że jej nie ma?   
\- Jak nikt, jak nikt? Wszyscy zauważyli! – Zaśmiała się. – Policja się włączyła, wszystkich w szkole przepytywali, a tatusiek zgrywał dobrego ojca. Ale ja też nie zasypiałam gruszek w popiele. Jak mnie spytali, powiedziałam wszystko. Jakby nie spytali – sama bym do nich poszła i powiedziała. I namówiłam innych, żeby też mówili – bo to było powszechnie wiadome, że Uszko ma ciężko w domu. No i stanęliśmy na wysokości zadania. Moja mama się mocno wnerwiła, jak jej opowiedziałam, co widziałam i co wiem. Nawet mnie ochrzaniła, że od razu nie przyszłam do niej. Jak już minęły te dwa miesiące, to wszyscy byli przeciwko draniowi. Było pewne, że jak Uszko znajdą, to pójdzie prosto do rodziny zastępczej. Czyli do babci. – Poprawiła włosy. – Lubiłam jej babcię, zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się po tym wszystkim.   
\- I potem co, wyprowadziłaś ją po prostu z tej piwnicy? Co ona tam jadła w ogóle?   
\- Przynosiłam jej resztki z obiadu. I cukierki. Dużo cukierków. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – No cóż, miałyśmy po dziesięć lat. Do łazienki chodziła do nas, jak mamy nie było, albo na podwórko. Co do wyprowadzenia… no, nie do końca. Po dwóch miesiącach, że tak to ujmę, sprawa się tak trochę rypła.   
\- Ktoś w końcu zszedł do piwnicy?  
\- No, dokładnie, jakbyś przy tym był. Mamie się przypomniały jakieś stare akta, co przydałyby się w śledztwie, które się akurat wtedy toczyło. Na zupełnie inny temat zresztą. W pracy nie znalazła, w domu nie znalazła, to poszła do piwnicy… no i zastała Uszko, śpiącą słodko między moimi pluszakami i starymi pudłami na dowody. No cóż, nawet jakbym chciała się wyprzeć, to i tak by mi się nie udało.  
\- No i co było dalej? – dopytywał. – Twoja matka musiała się wściec…  
\- Nie, dlaczego? – spytała Lizzie takim tonem, jakby zasugerował, że z nieba powinno padać nerfami.   
\- Bo trzymałaś w piwnicy dziesięcioletnią dziewczynkę przez dwa miesiące, może dlatego? – rzekł, zastanawiając się, czy to on się już starzeje, przez co gubi wątki i nie rozumie oczywistości, czy po prostu ta planeta była dziwna.   
\- Dziewczynkę, nad którą znęcał się ojciec – powiedziała. – Sama miałam dziesięć lat, jak masz dziesięć lat, to to jest najlogiczniejsze wyjście.   
Hux pozwolił sobie się nie zgodzić, ale milczał.  
\- Poza tym, już mówiłam – wtedy już wszyscy byli po jej stronie! Więc i tak by niedługo wyszła. Mama nawet nie miała pretensji, po prostu złapała się za głowę, jak usłyszała całą historię… a potem to już poszło, szybki proces i Uszko ląduje u babci.   
\- A ty?   
\- Co ja?  
\- Nikt cię za to nie ukarał, czy coś? Policja, jakby nie było, zmarnowała dwa miesiące czasu na poszukiwania i w ogóle… - „Mój ojciec by mnie za taki numer zatłukł” – dodał w myśli.  
\- Nie, wszyscy wzięli pod uwagę okoliczności. – Pomasowała obolałą kostkę. – Wiesz, po tym, jak wyszło, co to za ziółko z tego jej ojca, to nikt już tak naprawdę nie brał pod uwagę porwania. Bo to wcześniej rozważali. Ale potem to już wszyscy przyjęli ucieczkę. Martwili się tylko, że tak długo jej nie ma, no bo faktycznie, dziesięciolatka. W każdym razie – rozparła się wygodniej – po całej tej sprawie mama kazała mi obiecać, że będę jej mówić, kogo chcę nocować, kiedy i gdzie. Żeby przynajmniej łazienkę miał obok.   
Nadszedł Jasko z kafem, przez co Hux mógł wziąć kilka łyków i przez chwilę rozważyć, czy to zmiana obyczajów na przestrzeni ostatnich trzydziestu lat, specyfika rodzinna, czy po prostu jego ojciec był całkowicie wyrodzony z arkanijskiej kultury.   
A kaf rzeczywiście był bardzo dobry.   
\- Co się stało w ogóle, że cię w spodniach widzę, Lizaczku? – spytał barman z dobrodusznym uśmiechem.  
Lizzie zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- A wiesz, kolejne rajstopy na akcji poszły.   
Hux otworzył szerzej oczy. Czy ona naprawdę zamierzała wszystkim opowiadać o wyprawie na cmentarz? To po co było to łażenie po nocy? Dla nastroju?!  
\- Ach, akcja. – Pokiwał głową z głębokim zrozumieniem. – Szukasz tego mordercy pewnie? Pan kolega też? – Popatrzył na generała.  
\- Szukamy i nawet czuję, że jesteśmy coraz bliżej! – powiedziała z ekscytacją. – Udało nam się nawet natrafić na podziemną rzekę. I wiesz, taki tajemniczy tunel do niej prowadził z takiej jednej piwnicy…  
Hux odetchnął cicho z ulgą. Więc fragment o włamywaniu się przez dach do kaplicy miał zostać pominięty. Dobrze.   
\- A, to pewnie. – Jasko przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy nich. – Stare, dobre tunele.   
Oboje popatrzyli na niego z nagłym zainteresowaniem.   
\- Wiesz o tych tunelach? – spytała dziewczyna, nachylając się w jego stronę.   
\- Ty, dziecko, młoda jesteś, to pewnie, że nie wiesz – westchnął. – Pod naszym miastem jest cała sieć tuneli. W dawnych czasach wykorzystywali je piraci i przemytnicy, żeby kontrabandę w głąb lądu szmuglować, zanim praprababka naszej cesarzowej zrobiła z nimi porządek. No zakopywali też złoto. – Uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Dużo złota. Legendy mówią, że niektóre z nich są aż zatkane skarbami.   
Lizzie szczęka opadła.  
\- I ja o tym nie wiem?!  
\- Ano, bo rozumiesz… - Mina mu nieco zmarkotniała. – Dzieciakom raczej się tego nie mówi. W ogóle, tak naprawdę niedużo osób o tych tunelach wie. Część jest pozawalana, Tętnica jest wartka…  
\- Tętnica? – Hux odruchowo zaczął skubać paznokcie, jak zawsze, kiedy targały nim silne emocje. Skarcił się ostro w duchu.   
\- Tak się nazywa nasza rzeczka – wyjaśnił Jasko. – Mówię, to niebezpieczna rzecz, te tunele. Poplątane jak stara włóczka, wiele kończy się ślepymi zaułkami, a głośniej kichniesz – już się coś zawala.   
\- Jasko, kurczę! – Lizzie wyglądała na wzburzoną. – Ja rozumiem, że bezpieczeństwo, ale przecież po tych tunelach się ten morderca może przemieszczać! Powiedziałeś o tym policji? Wiedzą o tym?  
\- Pewnie, że wiedzą! – Jasko energicznie przytaknął. – Pewnie nawet mają jakieś mapy po Imperium. Bo Imperium próbowało te tunele zmapować. Ale czy im się tak całkiem udało, to szczerze wątpię. – Zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. – Zwłaszcza, że podobno paru ich zwiadowców zaginęło w tym labiryncie.  
\- Czyli… to jest pod całym miastem? – Lizzie słuchała uważnie. – Mówisz, że to stare jest. A my to znaleźliśmy kawałek od centrum.  
Jasko podrapał się po brodzie.  
\- Na pewno całe stare miasto jest zryte – powiedział. – Na tyle, że nawet ja mam wylot jednego z takich tuneli pod barem…  
\- Że jak?! - zawołali jednocześnie.  
\- Ano. – Znów się uśmiechnął. – Parę razy kryłem się tam przed Imperium. No i kadeci z Akademii czasem się przemykali, żeby ich stary Brendol nie przyłapał. Wiesz, jak późno w nocy zatęsknili za mamusią, czy coś. – Zaśmiał się. – Skurczybykowi by żyłka strzeliła, jakby wiedział.   
\- Zaraz, to to się ciągnie aż do Akademii?! – Oczy Lizzie stawały się coraz szersze.   
\- Dziecko moje, pamiętaj, że Akademia… znaczy, jej budynek… jest jeszcze starsza niż nasze miasto. Pewnie, że tak! Pewnie zbudowali je jeszcze przed Starą Republiką, nie zdziwiłbym się. I pewnie w zamierzeniu po to, żeby ludność z miasta mogła zejść i dostać się po cichutku do twierdzy, w razie jakiegoś najazdu.   
\- Sprytne – przyznał Hux.  
\- Więc… - zaczęła Lizzie. – Akademia łączy się z twoją piwnicą tunelem?  
\- Nie mniej, ni więcej – powiedział Jasko. – To zresztą jeden z najstarszych tuneli. Ale naprawdę, to cholerstwo jest niebezpieczne – ostrzegł. – Każdy z nich może się w każdej chwili zawalić. Lepiej tam nie grzebać. A policja na pewno sprawdziła już ten trop, skoro o tym wiedzą. To znaczy… to się samo narzuca, prawda?  
\- Nie, Jasko, o ile mi wiadome, to policja nie szukała w żadnych tunelach! – zawołała dziewczyna, wyraźnie równie mocno zła, jak zaciekawiona. – Stary, ty weź nam pokaż ten twój tunel! – Wstała i otrzepała się, gotowa na kolejną przygodę.  
\- Hej, hej, mała! – Barman zamachał rękami, próbując ją uspokoić. – Mówiłem przecież, że to niebezpieczne!  
\- A czy to kiedykolwiek mnie przed czymkolwiek powstrzymało?! – spytała retorycznie. – Proszę cię, to może być ważny trop!  
\- Lizzie, ale przecież słyszałaś, że te tunele raz, że są niestabilne, dwa – można się w nich łatwo zgubić – poparł Jaska Hux. – Sądzę, że powinniśmy najpierw znaleźć jakieś mapy. Mówiłeś, że Imperium próbowało to zmapować? – Spojrzał na niego.  
\- Tak, ale nawet jak coś mają, to na pewno nie całość – stwierdził. – Całości to nikt nie ma. Nawet cesarzowa Claudesia Wielka i jej kartografowie nie dali rady z tym labiryntem. A to było kilkaset lat temu!  
\- To może najpierw znajdziemy chociaż część map? – zaproponował generał. – Wiesz, żeby nie dokonać żywota pod ziemią?   
Dziewczyna podrapała się po głowie.   
\- No dobra, możesz mieć rację – przyznała, siadając. – Więc mamy kolejną misję – znaleźć plany tuneli i dokładnie je przeanalizować. Zaczniemy od biblioteki. Jak tam ich nie będzie, to poszukamy na Akademii, a potem – na policji. Tak ci pasuje, Willie?  
\- Tak sądzę – powiedział, dopijając kaf.   
\- A potem, jak już będziemy mieli mapy, to Jasko wpuści nas do tunelu w piwnicy. – Wyszczerzyła się radośnie. – Żebyśmy mogli zobaczyć go i ocenić na własne oczy.   
\- Co zobaczyć, co ocenić? – Jasko otworzył szerzej oczy.  
\- Czy nadaje się na kryjówkę dla seryjnego mordercy!  
\- Sugerujesz, że ten pojeb mieszka w mojej piwnicy?! – wykrzyknął ze zgrozą.   
\- Nie no, w piwnicy pewnie nie – powiedziała uspokajająco. – Ale może gdzie indziej. Gdzieś w jakimś dużym korytarzu, który ma łączność z twoją piwnicą.   
Barman zbladł, jakby sama świadomość, że jego bar może być połączony z leżem seryjnego mordercy była dla niego nie do przyjęcia.   
\- Przynieście te mapy, a pokażę wam, co tylko zechcecie – zadeklarował, wstając i poprawiając wetknięty za pas fartuch.   
\- Zrobi się – obiecała.   
Gdy Jasko odszedł, Lizzie znów zwróciła się do Huxa.   
\- Więc mamy plan na najbliższe dni.   
\- Tak… - mruknął, nieco zirytowany; przypomniało mu się, że ma przecież własne zagadki do rozwiązania. A czas leciał mu bardzo szybko i niedługo miał się skończyć. Jeśli wróci do Najwyższego Porządku z niczym, to będzie całkowita porażka.   
Jego ton nie umknął uwadze Lizzie.  
\- Co, myślisz o tej magisterce?  
\- Tak – rzekł. – Muszę się z nią sprężyć.   
\- Więc może zrobimy tak, że ja pójdę szukać do biblioteki, a ciebie wyślemy do Akademii? Pogrzebiesz w archiwum, czy co tam masz do roboty, a przy okazji poszukasz map.   
\- Z archiwum wziąłem tak naprawdę już wszystko, co mogło mi pomóc – powiedział, zdumiewająco szczerze. – Kłopot w tym, że to nie wystarczy. Żeby… napisać rozdział… muszę mieć coś więcej.   
\- A co konkretnie?   
\- Nie jestem pewien – przyznał. – Coś. Najlepiej… najlepiej jakieś wspomnienia. Lubię wplatać słowa świadków w to, co piszę. Nadaje to… dynamiki. Do narracji w sensie. – Wiedział, że znowu chodzi po cienkim lodzie i starał się uważnie dobierać każde słowo. – Nie znasz kogoś, kto spisał wspomnienia z czasów pracy w Akademii Imperialnej?   
Mruknęła z powątpiewaniem.   
\- Wiesz, Willuś… słyszałeś panią Roseberry. Tutaj nikt nie chce się za bardzo chwalić, że pracował w Akademii. Takich źródeł to ty raczej nie znajdziesz.   
Skrzywił się. Naprawdę nie miał pomysłu, co robić dalej – poza dobraniem się do DeeDee. Albo – odnalezieniem macochy. Co w sumie byłoby zapewne niewiele łatwiejsze, niż znalezienie matki, a z całą pewnością o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemne. Ale Maratelle przynajmniej ramowo pamiętał – trudno, że nie były to zbyt miłe wspomnienia. No i znał jej imię. Za to nie miał żadnych powodów, by sądzić, że pozostała na Arkanis po oblężeniu planety. Nawet nie wiedział, czy je przeżyła…  
Postanowił, że musi wrócić na cmentarz i znaleźć jakiś rejestr osób tam pochowanych.   
„W sumie… - myślał, wpatrując się w dno swojego kubka. – Nie wiem też, czy matka nie wyprowadziła się z Arkanis”.   
Do tej pory poznał tę planetę na tyle, że każdemu, kto poprosiłby go o radę w kwestii miejsca zamieszkania, stanowczo by ją odradzał. Ludzie dziwni, a klimat wysoce nieprzyjemny. Może jego matka myślała tak samo i dała nogę przy pierwszej okazji?   
„To bez znaczenia” – stwierdził w końcu.   
\- Nie wiem, co zrobić – powiedział, znów opierając głowę na łokciach.   
Lizzie spojrzała na niego badawczo.   
\- Wiesz… moglibyśmy kogoś takiego znaleźć! – zaproponowała. – Wtedy sam zrobiłbyś wywiad. Znaczy, jeśli udałoby ci się tego kogoś przekonać do gadania.  
Podniósł wzrok.  
\- Znasz kogoś z Akademii?   
Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.   
\- Przynajmniej jednego.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej?!  
\- Bo nie wiedziałam, że ci to potrzebne.   
\- Mówiłem, że robię wywiady!   
\- Ale z absolwentami, nie profesorami!  
\- Mówiłem, że z profesorami też!  
\- No dobrze, już, dobrze! – Lizzie machnęła ręką. – W każdym razie, tak, jak ci mówiłam – nawet, jak do niego pójdziesz, to prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie będzie chciał z tobą gadać. Straszny mruk.  
Hux skrzywił się. Próbował odszukać w pamięci cokolwiek o sierżancie Pocarto. Nazwisko budziło jakieś skojarzenia, ale nie mógł odszukać właściwej szufladki. Słabo pamiętał imperialną kadrę, zresztą – większości nawet nie poznał. W dzieciństwie nie wolno było mu się włóczyć po korytarzach Akademii, zwłaszcza bez nadzoru. Tylko czasami udawało mu się wymykać…   
Właśnie. Odkąd usłyszał, że tunele ciągną się pod całym miastem, w głowie zaczął dzwonić mu jakiś alarm. Mózg desperacko pragnął sobie coś przypomnieć. Hux wiedział, że było to coś ważnego. Ale im bardziej starał się to uchwycić, tym bardziej mu się to wymykało. Przez co coraz bardziej psuł mu się humor.   
\- Chodź. – Lizzie otworzyła drzwi swojego mieszkania i rzuciła plecak na podłogę. – Przytulaś! Tuś, tuś, gdzie jesteś?   
Ku zaskoczeniu generała, królik przykicał. Wielkie uszy ciągnęły się za nim po ziemi, zamiatając kurz. Gdy stanął na progu przedpokoju, wspiął się na tylne łapki i zaczął, jak zwykle, intensywnie ruszać noskiem. Dziewczyna natychmiast wzięła go na ręce.   
\- Mój mały króliczek, jaki ty jesteś mądry – chwaliła zwierzaka, jednocześnie usiłując zdjąć buty.   
Królik łypnął na Huxa. Generał wyczuł bijącą od niego niechęć. Zupełnie jakby ta puszysta kulka była zakamuflowanym Renem. Skrzywił się i odwzajemnił lodowate spojrzenie.   
\- Pójdę się przebrać i te kolana zaklajstrować – stwierdziła Lizzie, nadal głaszcząc zwierzątko. – Jak chcesz, to weź sobie coś z kuchni, DeeDee powinna tam gdzieś być.   
Hux skinął głową, zakładając kapcie. Zamiast do kuchni, poszedł jednak na jedną z kanap pod przeciwległą ścianą. Opadł na nią z jękiem i zamknął oczy, próbując uporządkować sobie w głowie, co się w zasadzie wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.   
Jego umysł stanowczo odmawiał współpracy w tym zakresie.   
Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zdjął z ramienia torbę. Zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że pasek od niej zaczyna już wrastać mu w bark. Wyjął datapad i użył kodowanego połączenia, by podejrzeć, co dzieje się na Finalizerze.  
Gdy zobaczył rozprzestrzeniający się jak pożar na stepie chaos i rozpaczliwe próby jego ogarnięcia przez oficerów, natychmiast odzyskał dobry nastrój.   
„A próbujcie, próbujcie” – pomyślał, przewijając kolejne raporty. – „Jak wrócę, to na kolanach będziecie mnie błagać, żebym nigdy więcej nie wyjeżdżał. I jak każę wyrzucić Rena przez śluzę powietrzną, to tak zrobicie!”.   
Snoke w końcu przekona się, że to Hux jest kluczem do zwycięstwa, a nie Ren. Bez Huxa wszystko się rozpada, a bez Rena – działałoby tylko lepiej. Generał był tego pewien w stu procentach. Nadal nie rozumiał, czemu ta cała Moc była dla Najwyższego Wodza taka ważna. Była tylko reliktem, ostatnim echem przebrzmiałej religii. Przyszłość leżała w technologii. A na technologii znał się on. Nie Kylo. I nikt inny.   
To on musiał być górą.   
Na razie jednak miał inne problemy. Musiał… nie musiał. W zasadzie, w tym momencie, co stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, nic nie musiał. Nie było żadnego zebrania, na które by się spieszył, żadnej inspekcji, żadnych serii symulacji bitewnych do dokończenia…   
Do Armitage’a pierwszy raz naprawdę dotarło, że ma wakacje.  
Mógł szukać matki, ale nie musiał. Mógł też szukać mordercy, ale nie musiał. W zasadzie nie musiał nawet być na tej planecie. W każdej chwili mógł wsiąść na statek i polecieć gdziekolwiek indziej. Na przykład na taki świat, którego główną atrakcją są ciepłe plaże. Albo jakiś gęsty las, gdzie mógłby zbudować sobie chatkę, w której nikt nie zawracałby mu głowy…   
Ze swojego pokoju wychynęła Lizzie, ubrana w jasnobrązowy sweterek i jedną ze swoich zwykłych, kraciastych spódnic. W rękach niosła jego spodnie.  
\- Dzięki za nie – powiedziała, odkładając je na oparcie kanapy. – Uniknęliśmy głupich pytań na temat moich rajstop.   
Hux miał ochotę zapytać, czy naprawdę ktokolwiek by się dziwił, że znów ma porwany jakiś element garderoby, ale uznał, że to by było niegrzeczne.   
\- Więc… naprawdę mogę tu zostać? – spytał zamiast tego.   
\- Jasne! – powiedziała wesoło. – W ogóle, chodź, pościel sobie wybierzesz.   
Poprowadziła go znów do sypialni jej matki. Otworzyła szafę i zaczęła grzebać na górnej półce. W tym celu musiała stawać na samych czubkach palców, szafa bowiem była wysoka.   
\- O! – Z triumfem w oczach ściągnęła białą tkaninę w czerwoną kratę. – Wolisz taką, czy… - Znów stanęła na palcach i jęknęła z wysiłkiem. Ostatecznie wyciągnęła materiał w niebieskie kwiatki. – Taką...? – Za materiałem poleciał robiony na szydełku obrus, jakiś stary szalik, pięć czapek, kilka pękatych teczek, dwa parasole i jakaś zwinięta mata. Wszystko to wylądowało z hukiem na podłodze. – Ojej.   
\- Ta… ta pierwsza będzie dobra – wykrztusił z trudem generał.   
\- Jasne. – Zaczęła upychać cały ten majdan z powrotem na półce, jak popadnie, bez żadnego ładu. Był pewien, że następna osoba, która otworzy szafę, uruchomi lawinę.   
\- Może pomogę? – zaproponował, nie mogąc patrzeć na ten bałagan. – Ostatecznie, gościsz mnie, przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić… - Uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że wypadnie szarmancko.   
\- O, kochany jesteś – stwierdziła z ulgą, odsuwając się. – To ja pójdę ci pościelić. – Zgarnęła materiał w kratę i zniknęła za drzwiami.   
Ostrożnie złożył wszystko, co dało się złożyć. Teczki posegregował zgodnie z grubością – cieńsze na górze, grube na dole. Myślał, czy nie znaleźć czegoś, czym można by związać matę, by się nie rozwijała, ale uznał, że nie będzie przeglądał cudzych szafek.   
Po jego reorganizacji jakakolwiek groźba zawalenia się dobytku została zażegnana. Z uśmiechem zamknął szafkę. Lubił wprowadzać porządek w swoim otoczeniu. Dlatego tak nie znosił Rena, który mu wszystko dezorganizował i psuł. Był jak cholerna trąba powietrzna albo trzęsienie ziemi. Chodzący bałagan.   
Wyszedł z sypialni i zobaczył Lizzie, poklepującą dwie poduchy na przesuniętej pod okno, rozłożonej kanapie, okrytej jasnym prześcieradłem.  
\- Piękne łóżeczko, prawda? – spytała, otrzepując dłonie.   
\- Tak… - stwierdził, zupełnie szczerze. – Naprawdę. Znacznie lepiej niż w hotelu.   
\- Pewnie. – Uśmiechnęła się. – I zupełnie za darmo! Koc masz swój, czy dać ci któryś z moich?   
Hux zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego miałby nosić ze sobą koc. Zwłaszcza, że przecież pomagała mu się spakować i mogła naocznie stwierdzić, że żadnej własnej pościeli nie posiada.   
\- Nie mam – powiedział niepewnie po kilku sekundach. – Nie mam swojego.   
\- O… - Nagle spojrzała w bok, jak ktoś, kto zorientował się, że niechcący uraził czyjeś uczucia. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego. – Jasne, już ci daję.   
Przyniosła puchaty, ciemnobrązowy koc ze wzorem w kotki bawiące się włóczką. Hux momentalnie pomyślał o Millicent. Serce mu się ścisnęło. Miał nadzieję, że K-4 dobrze się nią opiekuje…  
\- Naprawdę dziękuję – powiedział, czując się trochę głupio.   
\- Naprawdę nie ma za co – odparła, siadając na brzegu jego nowego łóżka. – A teraz pomyślmy, Willie. Chcesz iść do sierżanta Pocarto. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie wieczorem. A teraz – chcesz iść do Akademii, czy do biblioteki?   
Zamyślił się. Alarm w głowie przybrał na sile.   
Podrapał się po podbródku, próbując to przeanalizować raz jeszcze. Coś zaczęło go dręczyć z chwilą, gdy dowiedział się o kanałach i o tym, że ciągną się aż do Akademii. Wiedział też, że o czymś zapomniał. Jeśli było coś, co powinien pamiętać, to z całą pewnością nie było tego w bibliotece – bo nigdy w niej nie był. Musiało to się jakoś łączyć z jego dzieciństwem – innej opcji po prostu nie było.   
\- Pójdę do Akademii – zadecydował. – Może faktycznie w archiwum będzie coś jeszcze. No i jest tam multum dokumentów o wszystkim i niczym, a, jak sama stwierdziłaś, mam podejście do pani archiwistki… może coś znajdę.   
Zaśmiała się.  
\- Ano, faktycznie – przyznała. – Jeśli pani Creaksborrow nie wrzasnęła na ciebie ani razu, jak tam siedziałeś, to naprawdę masz podejście. Mógłbyś rankory trenować! No dobrze. – Wstała i przeciągnęła się. – Więc ja idę do biblioteki. Jakieś śniadanko przed wycieczką, chcesz? – spytała, udając się w stronę kuchni.   
Zastanowił się przez chwilę.   
\- Tak, chętnie – powiedział w końcu, idąc za nią.  
Lodówka McCoyów była wypełniona wszelkimi rodzajami jedzenia, Hux jednak zdecydował się na prostą owsiankę. Po pierwsze dlatego, że była łatwa w przyrządzeniu, a po drugie – że łatwo było ją strawić. Nie chciał narażać swoich kiszek na kolejne stresy.   
Z kolei Lizzie zaczęła coś kombinować z patelnią. Po chwili strzelał z niej gorący tłuszcz, chlapiąc na wszystko dookoła, a dziewczyna siłowała się z jakimś słoikiem. DeeDee siedziała na krzesełku w kącie, najwyraźniej ładując akumulatory.   
Nagle Hux zauważył podejrzaną, ciemną plamę na suficie.   
\- Lizzie? – Wskazał na zabrudzenie łyżeczką trzymaną w dłoni. – Nie żebym był wścibski, ale co to jest, to czarne?  
Spojrzała w górę, jednocześnie rozchlapując dziwną, czerwonawą maź ze słoika.  
\- A, to jak z Nancy kiedyś chciałyśmy zrobić własne świeczki. – Zaśmiała się. – Chciałyśmy mieć takie w kształcie ciasteczek. No to wzięłyśmy formy na ciasteczka od niej z kuchni, kupiłyśmy kilka świec, takich fajnych, zapachowych, pokroiłyśmy je w kawałki i władowałyśmy do garnka, żeby je stopić.   
\- I co poszło nie tak…?   
\- Tak szczerze, to do dziś nie wiem. W pewnym momencie Nancy wyłączyła kuchenkę, a tu nagle z garnka zaczyna buchać płomień! I to nie taki normalny, tylko taki niebieskawy, dziwaczny, w życiu takiego nie widziałam. No to co… jak mamy ogień, to należy zadziałać wodą przecież, tak sądziłam, no to chlusnęłam na to całą szklanką i kuuuurczę blade, człowieku, co to się porobiło wtedy… - Lizzie złapała się za głowę. – Nagle zrobił się taki słup ognia, że nie pomyślałbyś, że to możliwe. Myśmy dwie skamieniały, zupełnie nie wiedziałyśmy, co robić i co tu się właśnie dzieje!   
\- I czym to ugasiłyście?  
\- Niczym. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Trwało to ze dwie sekundy, a potem samo zgasło. Ale pamiątka, jak widzisz, pozostała. A świeczek nie zrobiłyśmy.   
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na sufit. Ślady po osmaleniu pyszniły się na nim dumnie, zaburzając biel farby.   
\- A twoja mama…?  
\- No co ty, przecież robiłyśmy to, jak jej w domu nie było – powiedziała dziewczyna. – A jak wróciła, to też stwierdziłam, że nie ma się czym chwalić.   
\- I nie zorientowała się…?  
\- Zorientowała. Po dwóch latach. – Zaśmiała się krótko, mieszając kolorową papkę, smażącą się na patelni.  
\- A ile ty miałaś lat, tak z ciekawości? – spytał, przełykając ostatnie łyżki owsianki. – Jak wpadłyście na ten genialny pomysł?  
\- Siedem…  
No cóż, pomyślał. Dzieci miewają dziwne pomysły. Co prawda rodzice albo opiekunowie powinni…  
\- …naście.   
Przez chwilę patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, w pełni świadomy tego, że on sam w wieku siedemnastu lat był już podporucznikiem i odpowiadał za cały dział symulacji bitewnych.   
\- No co się tak gapisz? – Przełożyła swoje śniadanie na talerz. – Ja tam do tej pory nie wiem, co poszło nie tak. Plan był przecież całkowicie sensowny!  
\- Całkowicie – westchnął, uznając, że powinien się już przyzwyczajać do jej dziwactw.   
Gdy zjedli – a Lizzie przynajmniej pobieżnie posprzątała – uznali, że czas ruszać. Jakiś czas wcześniej zaczął padać deszcz, dziewczyna poleciła mu więc, by wybrał sobie jeden z zapasowych parasoli i pomyślał nad kupnem lepszego płaszcza. Był gotów się z nią zgodzić w tej kwestii – różowa płachta od początku działała mu na nerwy.   
Królik usadowił się na rozłożonej kanapie i łypał niechętnie na generała, gdy ten znów zakładał torbę na ramię. Hux zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy na noc nie powinien obwiązać szyi szalikiem, albo w ogóle zakuć się w jakąś zbroję, bo zwierzak wyglądał, jakby faktycznie miał zamiar przy najbliższej okazji przegryźć mu tętnicę.   
\- Głupi futrzak – mruknął, wychodząc.   
\- Co mówisz? – spytała Lizzie, zamykając drzwi.   
\- Nie, nic…  
\- Lizzie!  
Spojrzeli w dół schodów. W ich stronę zmierzała inna dziewczyna, o jasnych włosach splecionych w gruby warkocz, owijający się dookoła głowy. Jej zielony płaszcz cały ociekał wodą, podobnie jak kolorowy parasol.   
\- O, czołem, Nan! – Lizzie wyraźnie się ucieszyła i uściskała ją na przywitanie. – Pozwól, Willie… to właśnie jest Nancy Cricket, mieszka piętro niżej. Nancy, to jest Wilhuff Hatfield, mój nowy kolega.   
\- Miło mi – powiedział generał, ściskając rękę dziewczyny i myśląc, która z nich wpadła na pomysł robienia świeczek.   
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – zadeklarowała, prawie miażdżąc mu dłoń. Siłą uścisku, jak stwierdził z bolesnym zdumieniem, niemal dorównywała kapitan Phasmie. – Gdzie go znalazłaś? – zwróciła się do koleżanki.   
\- A… długa historia – odpowiedziała wymijająco. – Szłaś do mnie?   
\- Nie, ale usłyszałam, że drzwi się otwierają i coś gadasz, no to przyszłam się przywitać – mówiła z prędkością megablastera. - Ale teraz idę na zajęcia, ty też?   
\- Nie, ja dzisiaj mam tylko wykład wieczorem – odparła Lizzie, a Hux szybko zanotował to w pamięci.   
\- A laborki?  
\- Odwołali, poczty nie sprawdzałaś? Suth’ro stwierdził, że zrobi sobie wolne.   
\- Aaach… - Nancy westchnęła ciężko. – No to ja też nie mam po co iść… cholera, a miałam dzisiaj mieć prezentację! – Wyciągnęła własnego datapada z plecaka, najwyraźniej chcąc zweryfikować otrzymane przed chwilą wiadomości. Zaklęła pod nosem.   
\- No to zrobisz to za tydzień – stwierdziła lekko Lizzie. – Zawsze to się odwlecze, jak na moje to nawet lepiej przecież.  
\- Ale ja już chciałam mieć to za sobą – jęknęła, wywracając oczami.   
\- Ty też studiujesz kryminalistykę? – spytał generał, odgarniając włosy za ucho.   
\- Nie, ja medycynę sądową – odpowiedziała. – Ale mamy tego samego profesora od jednych laboratoriów… kurde. – Zagryzła wargę. – To muszę znaleźć sobie coś do roboty na dzisiaj. Gdzie się wybieracie? – Spojrzała na nich z nagłą uwagą.   
\- Ja do biblioteki, a Willie na uczelnię – powiedziała usłużnie Lizzie. – Szukamy starych map miasta. Znaleźliśmy coś fajnego i chcemy to sprawdzić.   
\- A, czyli nadal szukasz tego mordercy? – Nancy uniosła brew.   
\- A ktoś go już złapał? – odpowiedziała pytaniem dziewczyna.  
\- Liz, uważaj na siebie, już ci to któryś raz mówię – rzekła jej koleżanka. – Wiem, że paru świrów już połapałaś, ale ten tutaj to jest jakiś całkiem nowy kaliber. On naprawdę może ci zrobić krzywdę, jak się zorientuje, że mu depczesz po piętach!  
Lizzie machnęła ręką.   
\- Zawsze na siebie uważam, wiesz o tym!   
Hux mimowolnie pomyślał o tym, ilu urazów doznała ta dziewczyna od chwili, gdy się poznali. Nancy, najwyraźniej, dręczyły podobne wspomnienia.   
\- Po prostu… ostrożnie, dobrze?  
\- Jak zawsze, Nan.   
\- No to… mogę wam jakoś pomóc? – Oparła dłonie o biodra. – Skoro tak niespodziewanie mam wolne…  
\- Możesz iść do biblioteki ze mną, weselej nam będzie – zaproponowała natychmiast Lizzie. Nancy szybko się zgodziła, deklarując wsparcie w przeszukiwaniu katalogów.   
Wyszli z budynku prosto w deszcz. Ledwie na pierwszym rogu dziewczyny poszły w swoją stronę, radośnie rozmawiając i chichocząc.   
Hux został sam.


	18. Chapter 18

Gmach Akademii nie budził w generale żadnych większych uczuć. Podobno takie rzeczy jak dom, w którym mieszkało się w dzieciństwie, wzbudzało w ludziach rozczulenie, nostalgię i inne takie sentymenty. Armitage, jeśli już coś odczuwał na widok kamiennych brył tworzących twierdzę, to nie było to nic miłego.  
Utkwił wzrok w balkonie, widocznym na górnym piętrze. Tam kiedyś rezydował ojciec. Tam też – gdy tylko uznał, że syn jest wystarczająco duży – wzywał go codziennie i uczył taktyki, historii i, co było dużo bardziej odpowiednie dla jego wieku, sztuki ładnego wysławiania się.  
Nie wspominał dobrze tych lekcji, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że sporo mu dały. Gallius Rax, niedoszły pierwszy przywódca Najwyższego Porządku, był pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, że umiał odnaleźć właściwe słowa nawet wtedy, gdy był przerażony.  
Przypomniał sobie tamtą chwilę w Obserwatorium. Był mały, miał niespełna pięć lat. Siedział na twardej, niewygodnej ławce, ubrany w biały kombinezon, otoczony przez dwa tuziny dzikusów z Jakku. Najstarszy był zaledwie nastolatkiem, ale Armitage doskonale wiedział, że w dowolnej chwili mogą się na niego rzucić i go zabić. Choćby dla czystej rozrywki. Wiedział, do czego są zdolni. „ _Gdyby tylko dać im szansę, mówił Rax, zatłukłyby cię odłamkami skały na śmierć. Nie przerwałyby, dopóki nie zostałaby z ciebie krwawa miazga. Podobnie jak ja byłem kiedyś dzikusem z Jakku, te dzieci są dzikie. W ten sam sposób. Twój ojciec pracował nad tym, żeby uwydatnić jeszcze u nich te odruchy. Szlifował je w taki sam sposób, w jaki ostrzy się nóż”._ Widział, jak te małe potwory rozrywają na strzępy doświadczonych szturmowców. Co mogły zrobić małemu chłopcu?  
Ale wtedy Gallius Rax dał mu nad nimi zwierzchnictwo. Nakazał im go słuchać – bezwzględnie, chociaż był tak mały i tak przerażony. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, był pewien, że mężczyzna sobie z niego żartuje, że to jakaś okrutna kpina. Ale gdy rozkazał jednemu z dzikich dzieci uderzyć drugie, a chłopak wykonał jego rozkaz bez chwili wahania – tak, Armitage pamiętał, jak wtedy się poczuł.  
Do dziś był wdzięczny Raxowi za tę chwilę. To ona go ukształtowała. Całe życie postępował zgodnie z jego słowami. _„Poprowadzisz te dzieci. Będziesz nimi dowodził. Będą ci służyć. A pewnego dnia twój ojciec przekaże ci swoje nauki, ty zaś nauczysz wszystkiego, czego się dowiesz, te dzieci. To będzie praca twojego życia: wziąć w swoje ręce te małe dzikusy i ukuć ich podatne umysły do pożądanego kształtu”._  
I to była praca jego życia.  
„Nie byłbym sobą, gdyby nie Gallius Rax” – pomyślał. To, że został generałem, było jego zasługą. Jego. Nie ojca. Jemu był za to wdzięczny. Gdyby nie Gallius Rax, dzikie dzieci w końcu by go zabiły, był tego pewien. A nawet, jeśli nie, do na pewno nie doszedłby w życiu do tak wysokich godności. Gdyby został sam z ojcem…  
Hux przez moment zastanowił się, czy w ogóle dożyłby swojego wieku. Nie dlatego, że ojciec by go w końcu zatłukł – Wielka Admirał Rae Sloane skutecznie wybiła mu to z głowy. Armitage był jej za to wdzięczny, jak i za wszystko, czego go nauczyła. Nie. Dlatego, że Brendol, gdy wytrącono mu z ręki argumenty fizyczne, wycwanił się w subtelnym wbijaniu szpil. Wbijaniu głębokim i bolesnym, którego jednak nie dawało się udowodnić, więc Sloane nijak nie mogła mu pomóc. Hux musiał nauczyć się z tym żyć. Ale nie wiedział, czy bez podarunku Raxa, jakim było dowództwo nad armią z Jakku - a właściwie odnaleziona w tym pewność siebie - znalazłby w sobie siłę, by w pewnym momencie nie strzelić sobie z blastera w głowę.  
Do wieku pięciu lat był przekonany, że ojciec go kiedyś zabije. A potem, od tamtego dnia w Obserwatorium, uzyskał przeświadczenie, że jednak nie. Że nawet, jeśli nadal będzie się nad nim znęcał, to w końcu i tak umrze. A wtedy on, Armitage, powstanie i zajmie jego miejsce.  
A od pewnego momentu – gdy miał może dziesięć czy jedenaście lat – zaczął mieć pewność, że ojciec nie zejdzie z przyczyn naturalnych. Rax mówił, że stary umrze prędko – a tymczasem komendant nigdzie się nie wybierał. Armitage potraktował to jako pewnego rodzaju wyzwanie. Skoro los nie chciał stanąć po jego stronie w tej kwestii, to miał obowiązek mu nieco dopomóc. Pchnąć historię na właściwe tory.  
Zabiłby ojca znacznie wcześniej, gdyby nie to, że wtedy sam – prawdopodobnie – zostałby zabity. Brendol był w końcu generałem, jednym z twórców Najwyższego Porządku. Gdyby jego syn zabił go jawnie, trafiłby pod sąd wojskowy. Nawet, gdyby Sloane pomogła mu się z tego wykaraskać, nigdy nie uzyskałby pełni władzy wojskowej – bo nikt nie chciałby słuchać ojcobójcy. Dlatego stary wieprz tak długo jeszcze kwiczał. Hux musiał znaleźć odpowiedni sposób na pozbycie się go. Sposób, który byłby niewykrywalny.  
Rozwiązanie dostarczyła Phasma, wychowanka świata jeszcze dzikszego i okrutniejszego, niż Jakku. Był jej dozgonnie wdzięczny za tego jednego żuka z Parnassos, którego jad wysłał komendanta Brendola Huxa w zaświaty.  
„Nikt nie będzie chciał słuchać ojcobójcy” – zabrzmiała mu w głowie jego własna myśl sprzed chwili. Poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno. A raczej – jeszcze zimniej, bowiem temperatura musiała wynosić coś około dziesięciu stopni, a lodowaty deszcz nie zamierzał przestać padać.  
Cholerny Kardynał. Powinien zastrzelić go na miejscu i natychmiast wysłać Phasmę do znalezienia tego, kto mu wygadał. Albo udawać zaskoczonego, wstrząśniętego, coś w tym stylu. Potem zadbałby, żeby sprawa rozeszła się po kościach. Ale nie, musiał się popisać.  
Musiał zobaczyć minę pana kapitana Kardynała, gdy dowie się, że to syn-bękart zabił jego ukochanego nauczyciela. Nauczyciela, którego traktował jak przybranego ojca i, co gorsza, który traktował pana kapitana – sierotę z Jakku! - jak własne dziecko. Tak, jak nigdy nie traktował Armitage’a.  
Kardynał zabrał mu coś, co mu się należało. I Hux chciał, żeby za to zapłacił. Przynajmniej w taki sposób. Chciał, żeby czuł się osamotniony i pokonany. Żeby zginął – bo nie miał wątpliwości, że kiedy wpadnie na Phasmę, nie będzie miał szans – wiedząc, że zawiódł.  
„I przez to teraz…” – pomyślał, ale momentalnie zepchnął tę myśl na sam skraj umysłu. Być może kretyn i ten cały szpieg Organy zginęli gdzieś po drodze. Może nigdy nie dotarli do bazy Ruchu Oporu. Może…  
„Może po prostu się skupię na szukaniu tych map”.  
To było dobre wyjście, zwłaszcza, że wymagało wejścia pod dach. Znów udał się do archiwum w piwnicach, zadowolony, że zapamiętał drogę. Wymienił kilka uprzejmości z panią Creaksborrow – doprawdy nie rozumiał, czemu Lizzie nazywała ją „rankorem” – i usiadł przy konsoli, powoli studiując stare akta urzędowe.  
Podobnie jak w przypadku wszystkich innych dokumentów tu zgromadzonych, zarówno dokumenty jak i mapy dotyczyły nie tylko Scaparus Port, nie tylko Arkanis, ale też całej Galaktyki. Szczytem było, gdy udało mu się odnaleźć – niejako przypadkiem – plan jakiejś wsi na planecie Taul. Z czasów wojen mandaloriańskich.  
W końcu jednak, po kilku godzinach mozolnej pracy, udało mu się znaleźć właściwy zespół archiwalny. Z zadowoleniem otworzył folder, obiecujący najstarsze mapy okolicy.  
Na najstarszej znalezionej przez niego mapie nie było jeszcze Scaparus Port. Nie było nawet Akademii. Była za to mała wioseczka rybacka na poszarpanym nadbrzeżu, dosłownie kilka chałup, i mała warownia na wzgórzu. Wszystko, o ile mógł stwierdzić, raczej z drewna niż z kamienia. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, nigdzie nie widział żadnej rzeki, ani nad ziemią, ani pod ziemią. Jeśli płynęła, nikt jej nie oznaczył. Zaznaczono za to szerokie plaże za klifami, plaże, których już dawno nie było. Przez jedną sekundę nie był nawet pewien, czy to na pewno ten kawałek lądu, o który mu chodzi, ale inne formacje geograficzne mniej-więcej się zgadzały, poza tym – kartograf raczej nie miałby powodu, żeby umieszczać w danych złe współrzędne.  
Nie zniechęcając się, szukał dalej, aż natrafił na dokument sprzed czterech i pół tysiąca lat. Obraz wyraźnie się zmienił. Wioska zniknęła, za to morze wgryzło się w głąb lądu, tak, że zaczynał rozpoznawać linię brzegową. Gdzieniegdzie wciąż była mocno zmieniona – można by uznać, że to nie miejsce, gdzie kiedyś powstanie to miasteczko, ale jakieś bardzo podobne. Wioskę zastąpiła mała osada, złączona ze wzgórzem ubitą drogą. Na wzgórzu pojawiła się solidniejsza palisada i pierwsza budowla, z której prawdopodobnie miała wykiełkować Akademia.  
Na następnej mapie nie było już tej osady, ale twierdza trwała i rosła. Za to, o ile mógł to stwierdzić, powstawał zalążek Scaparus Port. Poznawał rynek otoczony kamiennymi budynkami – maleństwo, niemal do przeoczenia. Nie było też widać żadnej drogi, która łączyłaby wioskę ze wzgórzem. Jednak mały dopisek w samym kącie mapy upewnił generała, że jest na właściwym tropie. „Tunel”.  
Kilka map później trafił na tę właściwą. Była to wyraźnie mapa pochodząca od piratów, którzy dawno temu – dokładnie dwa tysiące lat temu – pływali po tych morzach. Zaznaczyli wyraźnie wszystkie wykopane wtedy tunele – całą siatkę, oplatającą ściśle wybrzeże i ciągnącą się zaskakującą daleko w głąb lądu, między skały i torfowiska. Jeden z nich faktycznie ciągnął się od miasta do twierdzy. „Pewnie niejeden skarb tu zakopali” – pomyślał, przypominając sobie słowa Jaska.  
Wyjął datapada i sfotografował dokument.  
Niestety, inne mapy całkowicie go zawiodły. Na żadnej nie było już zaznaczonych przejść podziemnych, ani przy morzu, ani na lądzie. Jedyne, co mogło mu się przydać i co przyjął z entuzjazmem, była mapa z okresu kampanii ruusańskiej. Na niej czyjaś ręka zaznaczyła drobną, przerywaną linią rzekę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jej zakręty, sploty i rozgałęzienia. Została opisana jako „Tętnica”, więc był pewien, że to ta właściwa.  
Porównał jej bieg ze zdjęciem mapy tuneli na datapadzie. Stwierdził, że wiele z nich pokrywa się z jej korytem. Więc musiała służyć wielu pokoleniom piratów jako swego rodzaju spław… albo przynajmniej droga ucieczki. Dokładnie tak, jak myśleli i jak twierdził Jasko.  
„Żeby tylko komuś chciało się dokładnie sprawdzić…” – pomyślał ponuro, przeklikując się przez kolejne pliki. Doszedł w końcu do czasów Imperium, gdzie dokumenty stawały się ostre i wyraziste, a nawet miały możliwość znacznego przybliżenia ulic, budynków i struktur terenowych, ale niewiele mu to mogło pomóc. Najwyraźniej oko Imperium nie docierało pod ziemię.  
„Ale przynajmniej nie wrócę z zupełnie pustymi rękami” – stwierdził, podnosząc się z krzesła. Poprawił torbę, obciągnął sweter i wyszedł, zdawkowo żegnając się z archiwistką.  
Gdy znalazł się w głównym holu, pomyślał, że w sumie mała wycieczka mu nie zaszkodzi. Urodził się tutaj i spędził pierwsze lata życia, jakkolwiek żałosne by one nie były. Poza tym, ten złośliwy alarm gdzieś w głębi mózgu, który wciąż coś mu mówił, mówił wyraźnie, ale nie mógł go zrozumieć…  
Najpierw udał się na ostatnie piętro, tam, gdzie mieszkał Brendol. Korytarze nie zmieniły się – drzwi były tam, gdzie powinny być, okna też. Siła niezmienności.  
Tam, gdzie kiedyś znajdowały się prywatne kwatery komendanta i jego żony, była teraz Katedra Toksykologii Chemicznej Uniwersytetu Arkanijskiego. „Jak trafnie” – pomyślał z rozbawieniem. Ojciec był w końcu najbardziej toksycznym człowiekiem, jakiego znał. Przyjrzał się dokładnie plakietce na drzwiach i uśmiechnął półgębkiem, widząc znajome nazwisko.  
Zapukał i otworzył drzwi, rozglądając się ciekawie.  
Zniknął przedpokój. Wszystko, co tu kiedyś było, zostało złączone w jedną, wielką salę. Nie było starych mebli – zostały zastąpione przez długie, ciemne regały i stoły z ciężkimi krzesłami.  
Na jednym z nich siedziała kobieta w średnim wieku o nieprzyjemnym wyrazie twarzy i przyglądała mu się z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem.  
\- Pan do kogo? – spytała w końcu.  
\- Szukam profesora Suth’ro – odparł gładko, nadal wodząc wzrokiem po całym wnętrzu. – Mam do niego pilną sprawę.  
\- Profesor jest dziś nieobecny – powiedziała. – Mam coś przekazać?  
\- Nie, przyjdę, jak wróci – rzekł, ostrożnie, powoli się wycofując.  
Okna na swoim miejscu, drzwi na swoim miejscu, a jednak wszystko inaczej. Armitage powoli udał się na dół, po drodze zaglądając w różne miejsca, zatrzymując się przy oknach i uważnie badając posadzki. Prawie zachichotał na widok jednej z balustrad, przypominając sobie, jak w wieku trzech lat chciał z niej zjechać. Skończyło się to bolesnym upadkiem, ale przez kilka sekund było naprawdę zabawnie.  
Mimo wysiłków nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, gdzie znajdował się jego pokój. Chociaż ciężko było to nazwać pokojem – raczej mała cela, w której sypiał, dręczony koszmarami.  
Pod wpływem zanurzenia się we wspomnieniach, pomylił drogi. Błądził po korytarzach, starając się zorientować, gdzie jest, ale kiepsko mu to szło – zupełnie, jak tego pierwszego dnia, gdy wpadł prosto na zwłoki. I pochylającą się nad nimi Lizzie. Ale przynajmniej teraz nie było niebezpieczeństwa, że złapie go policja.  
Gdy mijał kolejną klatkę schodową, coś go tknęło. Cofnął się i spojrzał w dół. Schody wiodły do piwnicy, ale nie tam, gdzie rezydowała pani Creaksborrow. Mógł zgubić się jeszcze bardziej… chociaż, w sumie. Był w budynku uniwersyteckim, a nie w dżungli. Mógł zaryzykować. Zszedł w dół.  
Ten korytarz był wyraźnie nieużywany od dłuższego czasu. Kąty zarosły pajęczynami, a pod ścianami pętały się starocie. Było też ciemno. Światło z góry ledwie tu docierało. W słabych promieniach tańczyły drobinki kurzu. Mimowolnie zakaszlał.  
Coś mówiło mu, ze powinien iść dalej – ale dalej nic nie było. Korytarz kończył się ścianą. Nie było tu żadnych drzwi ani niczego, czym mógłby się zainteresować. A jednak czuł coraz wyraźniej, że jest już bardzo blisko. Blisko czegoś bardzo ważnego.  
Nagle poszukiwana szufladka w umyśle odskoczyła. Wiedział już, o co chodzi i niemal uderzył ręką o czoło. Wiedział, gdzie jest. Wiedział, dokąd może stąd trafić. I, cholera, być może wiedział też, jak połączyć to z tunelami.  
Stanął dokładnie przy ścianie i odliczył trzy kroki naprzód. Ze zniecierpliwieniem odsunął starą tablicę. Zobaczył ślad, który dawno temu sam zostawił. Małą, białą kreskę, wykonaną kawałkiem wapienia.  
Gdy przykucnął i zaczął odgarniać gruz z podłogi, serce waliło mu jak młotem. Czuł, że z czoła skapuje mu pot, chociaż wcale nie był zmęczony. Przeciwnie. Czuł się, jakby wypił zdecydowanie za dużo kafu. Miał tylko nadzieję… tak! Za kamieniami, zdumiewająco lekkimi jak na swoje rozmiary, otwierała się ziejąca czernią dziura. Akurat takich rozmiarów, by mógł przez nią przejść mały, przerażony przedszkolak, ale już nie jego wielki, gruby ojciec.  
Armitage zamknął oczy i położył się na brzuchu. Nie miał już czterech lat. Wyrósł. Był chudy, owszem, ale nie wiedział, czy da radę się przecisnąć. Przejście nie było mikroskopijne, ale już, gdy zanurzył się w ciemności do pasa, wiedział, że będzie miał duży problem z przepełźnięciem. Kiedyś mógł chodzić tędy prawie wyprostowany…  
Ruszył powoli do przodu, z determinacją godną lepszej sprawy. Spowił go mrok – ale oczy szybko się przyzwyczaiły. Wodził rękoma po ścianach, które dobrze znał. Znał też zapach – wilgotną, ziemistą woń starego kamienia.  
Tutaj nic nie powinno mu grozić.  
Być może ta pewność pozwoliła mu nie zaklinować się w tych wąskich przejściach, przez które już jako kilkulatek musiał pełznąć na czworaka. A może te kamienie go pamiętały i pozwoliły przejść, jako staremu przyjacielowi…  
„Tunele ciągną się aż do Akademii” – pomyślał. Miał to pod samym nosem! Doskonale wiedział o tych tunelach – a przynajmniej o tym jednym, konkretnym. Znał go doskonale, przynajmniej na tym odcinku. Znał jak własną kieszeń. I wiedział, że ciągnie się bardzo daleko, tak daleko, jak nigdy nie odważył się zapuszczać – zresztą, nie miał po co. To, po co tutaj przychodził, było blisko. Było na wyciągnięcie ręki…  
W końcu dotarł do celu, jak stwierdził, gdy poczuł pod palcami wilgotne drewno małych drzwiczek. Pociągnął za klamkę niemal z czułością, jednocześnie zapalając latarkę w datapadzie, który teraz mógł już swobodnie trzymać.  
Był taki, jakim go zostawił. Na podłodze wciąż leżało kłębowisko ze starych szmat i koców, dookoła niego ustawiali się do bitwy plastoidowi żołnierze – bitwy, która od trzydziestu lat nie mogła dojść do skutku. W kącie stał mały holoodbiornik, a na poduszce…  
\- Wciąż tu jesteś – wyszeptał, biorąc do ręki ułożoną dawno temu do snu, pluszową maskotkę loth-kota.  
Pamiętał, skąd się tu wzięła – ukradł ją jednemu z kadetów. Pewnie zabrał to jako pamiątkę z domu rodzinnego albo talizman. Ale małemu Armitage’owi bardzo się spodobała. Na tyle, by ją sobie pożyczyć. Na wieczne nieoddanie. Nawet nie miał zbyt dużych wyrzutów sumienia – w końcu, tamten chłopak i tak był już za stary na lalki.  
Usiadł na swoim legowisku, krzyżując nogi. Westchnął.  
Tyle lat, a nikt nie znalazł jego bunkra.  
Nie wiedział, gdzie jest ten pokoik, w którym oficjalnie mieszkał. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. To było to miejsce, do którego mógł wracać.  
Z uśmiechem wziął do ręki pilota, zostawionego pod poduszką i skierował go w stronę holoodbiornika. Ku jego zdumieniu – urządzenie okazało się nadal działać. W myślach pogratulował samemu sobie sprzed trzech dekad. Pamiętał, że przyciągnięcie tu prądu było naprawdę poważnym wyzwaniem, które omal nie zakończyło się wpadką. Ale ile radości dawało oglądanie zakazanych przez ojca kreskówek…  
Holoodbiornik, przed laty ustawiony na kanał z bajkami, zaczął wyśpiewywać końcówkę znajomej piosenki. Armitage nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.  
\- To naprawdę jeszcze puszczają? – Pokręcił głową; z ust nie schodził mu szeroki uśmiech. Na ekranie pojawił się tytuł. „Opowieści starych run”. Holodobranocka opowiadająca o starym poszukiwaczu przygód i jego bratankach, z każdym odcinkiem pakujących się w coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobne sytuacje. Pamiętał, jak siadywał, całkowicie pochłonięty akcją, ściskając mocno przytulankę i prawie nie oddychając, zatopiony w przygodach na odległych lądach. Do tej pory umiałby zanucić piosenkę z początku. Właściwie – prawie to zrobił.  
Na ekranie stary awanturnik Scroo-di opowiadał swoim towarzyszom legendę o zatopionym skarbie na dnie oceanu. Pamiętał ten odcinek. Popłyną tam łodzią podwodną, ale natkną się na wielkiego, groźnego potwora, który ich połknie. Ale oni wysypią w jego wnętrzu cały zapas pieprzu, jaki mieli na pokładzie, stwór zacznie kasłać i zostaną wypluci wprost do zatopionych ruin, gdzie będą musieli zmierzyć się z armią strzegących skarbu, żywych posągów…  
Przyłożył głowę do poduszki i otulił się kocami. Przycisnął starą maskotkę do piersi.  
Przebywanie tutaj nie było dobrym wspomnieniem. Zazwyczaj chował się tu, gdy wiedział, że ojciec jest na niego zły – a był to z grubsza jego zwykły stan. Wiedział, że tu go nie dorwie.  
Wiedział też, że kiedyś będzie musiał wyjść, nieważne jak wiele przekąsek naznosi.  
Ale dopóki był tutaj – był bezpieczny.  
To poczucie bezpieczeństwa, dawno zapomnianego, sprawiło, że na chwilę zapomniał o Najwyższym Porządku, Wodzu, Renie i szukaniu seryjnego mordercy. Zasnął.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowa Raxa pochodzą z książki Chucka Wendiga "Koniec i początek: Kres Imperium".


	19. Chapter 19

Kylo uważał, że Hux nie jest warty tego zachodu.  
Najwyższy Wódz Snoke uważał wprost przeciwnie.  
W rezultacie Kylo musiał wsiąść do najmniej rzucającego się w oczu statku i polecieć na zapyziałe Arkanis, wcześniej przysięgając, że będzie używał Mocy – lub miecza – tylko w ostateczności, ponieważ „nie chcemy wzbudzać sensacji. Jeszcze na to nie pora”.   
Nawet nie mieli pewności, że generał tu jest. Kłopot polegał na tym, że nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie indziej mógłby być. Żaden szpieg nie doniósł o niczym, co mogłoby być choćby najlżejszym śladem rudzielca. Nie objawił się u żadnego z kontaktów, nie wpadł w oko żadnej wtyczce. Kylo musiał przyznać, choć z boleścią, że to nawet imponujące. Wywiad Najwyższego Porządku szczycił się byciem jednym z najlepszych w historii Galaktyki. „Ale nie aż tak dobrym, żeby znaleźć własnego generała” – pomyślał ponuro, siedząc z naburmuszoną miną za sterem promu transportowego typu Sheathipede, którego Najwyższy Porządek przejął jeszcze od Imperium, a Imperium – od separatystów. Oznaczało to w skrócie, że statek był w rozsypce – wszystkie jego układy i kable przeżarła rdza, a całość trzęsła się tak, jakby w każdej chwili mogła się rozlecieć. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że ktoś dodał lekkie działka laserowe. Nie musiał lecieć całkiem bezbronny.   
„Niech ja go tylko dorwę” – myślał, gdy wyskoczył z nadprzestrzeni nad Arkanis. – „Osobiście założę mu obrożę z nadajnikiem lokalizacyjnym”.   
Planeta zrobiła na nim złe wrażenie już od pierwszej sekundy. Witały go ciemnozielone plamy lądów i granatowe oceany, obiecujące paskudną aurę. Na niebie kłębiły się sine kłęby burzowych chmur. Tak, ta planeta zdecydowanie pasowała do Huxa.   
Rena zawsze dziwiło, że zawężenie poszukiwań do jednego globu było postrzegane za sukces. „Szpieg Ruchu Oporu jest na Coruscant”, „Nasz kontakt zatrzymał się na Naboo”, „Mamy zlikwidować zdrajcę na Hosnian Prime”. Może dla takiego Huxa, wychowanego na Gwiezdnym Niszczycielu, nie było to jasne, ale Kylo, który spędził dzieciństwo na stałym lądzie, wiedział, że planety mają to do siebie, że są duże. Bardzo duże. I powiedzenie, że coś lub ktoś jest na takiej-a-takiej planecie to tak naprawdę niewiele danych. Na Coruscant – gdzie na Coruscant? Na którym piętrze tego gigantycznego miasta? W którym sektorze? Bliżej którego bieguna, chociażby? A Naboo? Północ? Południe? Bliżej gór, bliżej jezior? Zamek, miasto, wieś?  
Z zawężenia poszukiwań do planety mogli cieszyć się tylko idioci.   
Całe szczęście, na Arkanis była tylko jedna Akademia. To był ich najlepszy trop. Jedyne miejsce na jakimkolwiek globie, gdzie generał Hux zabawił dłużej niż kilka tygodni. Miejsce jego narodzin.   
Kylo podszedł do lądowania w kosmoporcie najbliższym Akademii, w miasteczku oznaczonym w nawigacji jako Scaparus Port. Według jego informacji, była to mała miejscowość rybacka. Kierując się bardziej czujnikami i wyczuciem niż własnym wzrokiem – przywitał go bowiem lejący jak z cebra deszcz - posadził prom na płycie i wyłączył silniki, po czym odchylił się na fotelu i zanurzył w Mocy.   
Prawie natychmiast wyczuł znajomą energię.   
„Mam cię, gnido” – pomyślał zadowolony, uśmiechając się złowrogo. Jeśli generał myślał, że jest sprytny, to się srogo pomylił. Uciekł w jedyne miejsce, gdzie ktokolwiek mógł go szukać. Jedyne, gdzie zostały jakiekolwiek ślady jego życia przed Najwyższym Porządkiem. „Mam nadzieję, że jak układa naszą strategię, to się bardziej wysila, bo inaczej jesteśmy zgubieni”.   
Odpiął się z pasów i wstał. Nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Statek został zbudowany przez insektoidalną rasę Charrian, a najchętniej wykorzystywali go Neimoidianie. Gdy przywódcy separatystów, Nute Gunray i Rune Haako uciekali z Geonosis po przybyciu Jedi – w pierwszej bitwie wojen klonów – uciekali właśnie takim typem okrętu.   
Oznaczało to w skrócie, że kokpit jest zaprojektowany dla osobników znacznie niższych, niż mierzący ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt Kylo. W związku z czym z impetem zarył głową o sufit. Jęknął i opadł z powrotem na siedzisko, rozcierając czerep i wypowiadając pod nosem cały potok słów, za które jego matka posłałaby go spać bez kolacji. I zrobiłaby awanturę ojcu, „no bo przecież ja takich wyrazów nie używam, a już na pewno nie przy małym!”.  
Zamrugał kilka razy. Popatrzył na swoją dłoń. Nie było na niej krwi, więc mógł bezpiecznie założyć, że nie przeciął skóry. Wstał – tym razem ostrożnie – i, zgięty w pół, nacisnął przycisk opuszczający trap.   
Z nieba lały się potoki wody. Powietrze było lodowate – Kylo natychmiast otulił się szczelniej peleryną i założył na głowę kaptur. Bez maski – z oczywistych względów musiał zostawić ją na Finalizerze - czuł się dziwnie nagi, a teraz w dodatku musiał mrużyć oczy, żeby cokolwiek widzieć.   
Wyszedł ze statku i zamknął za sobą właz. Powoli zaczął iść w stronę jednego z krańców kosmoportu, uważnie oglądając wszystkie mijane statki. Wreszcie, gdy obszedł już wszystkie trzy rzędy różnego typu zaparkowanych wehikułów, zdołał się znowu uśmiechnąć.   
„Oj, słabo, panie generale” – pomyślał, poklepując niemal z czułością korwetkę, którą znał ze zdjęć na komputerze z hangaru wylotów. – „Żeby nawet nie próbować statku schować?”. Widocznie Hux był jednocześnie bardzo dobry i koszmarny w ukrywaniu się.   
Albo po prostu ich wywiad był jednak wypełniony idiotami, którym nie przyszło do głowy sprawdzić najoczywistszego miejsca.   
Bezceremonialnie wstukał uniwersalny kod otwierający Najwyższego Porządku. Trap opuścił się z cichym syknięciem i dotknął ziemi. Kylo wszedł do środka.   
„Naprawdę, że też do tej pory Republika nas nie odkryła, jeśli rządzi taki Hux” – złorzeczył, oglądając wnętrze. Nie znalazł nic nadzwyczajnego, ale statek wciąż był przepełniony energią pozostawioną przez generała. Z całą pewnością był tutaj nie dalej niż kilka dni temu.   
Jego szacunki potwierdził płaszcz, znaleziony na fotelu przy sterze. Złożony w idealną kostkę, wyglądał prawie jak poduszka, ale Kylo nie dał się zwieść. Uniósł szynel i przyjrzał się uważnie dwóm opaskom na jednym z rękawów, a także insygniom Najwyższego Porządku. Włożył ręce do kieszeni, szukając jakiś wskazówek. Przejrzał czarną, lśniącą podszewkę w poszukiwaniu świeżych szwów, za którymi coś mogło zostać schowane. Obmacał brzegi. Nic to nie dało.   
W końcu odwiesił generalskie okrycie na oparcie, a sam usiadł.   
Uruchomił główny komputer, by przejrzeć ostatnie dane w wyszukiwarce. Wyglądało na to, że Hux, z grubsza ujmując, nie robił nic w czasie, kiedy tu leciał. Może po prostu gapił się w okno albo obgryzał paznokcie, w każdym razie wyniki były puste. „Albo, cholera, zakodował wszystko, co robił”.   
Ale… wpadłby na to? Skoro zostawił swój statek zupełnie na widoku?  
„No dobrze.” – Kylo westchnął ciężko. „Przynajmniej wiem, że tu jest. Tylko teraz pytanie, co robi i w jakim celu. A przede wszystkim – gdzie konkretnie się zaszył”.   
Moc mogła powiedzieć mu tyle, że generał jest żywy i, przynajmniej z grubsza, zdrowy. I że jest gdzieś niedaleko, ale to „niedaleko” było terminem mocno nieprecyzyjnym. Jego dziadek wyczuwał swojego syna, a jego wuja, dopiero z orbity planety, na której ten się znajdował. Swojej córki nie wyczuwał zaś wcale, choć logika mogłaby wskazywać, że powinien natychmiast poczuć znajomą Moc. Sam Kylo dał radę wyczuć generała dopiero z wysokości mniejszego z księżyców Arkanis. Które to, nawiasem mówiąc, oba były brzydkie, puste, szare i bezużyteczne.   
Ale gdyby się nie domyślił, dokąd Hux w ogóle zmierza, to zabawa w galaktyczne „ciepło-zimno” mogłaby potrwać całymi tygodniami. A tyle czasu nie miał. Wstyd przyznać – miał go naprawdę niewiele.   
Gdy wylatywał z Finalizera, stan Najwyższego Porządku można było opisać na różne sposoby, ale najbliższy stanowi rzeczy był z pewnością „pożar w burdelu”. Wszystko się waliło, nikt nic nie wiedział, nic nie działało, wszyscy byli o krok od biegania w losowe strony. Starszym oficerom coraz trudniej było zachować na twarzach ich zwykły wyraz lodowatego profesjonalizmu. Znad standardowo skrzywionych min coraz częściej przebijała panika, a na czołach coraz częściej widział perlący się pot.   
A to wszystko przez brak jednego, rudego generała.   
Kylo starał się sobie wmówić, że to tylko zbieg fatalnych okoliczności, że wszystkie ich urządzenia, konsole, układy sterownicze i systemy łączności zaczęły się psuć w momencie, w którym Hux zniknął. Udawał, że TIE fightery psują się jeden po drugim, bo po prostu mają pecha. Ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że to ma związek z tą gnidą. Nie umiał tylko wytłumaczyć, jaki. Hux z całą pewnością nie był wrażliwy na Moc – właściwie był na nią tak niewrażliwy, że trochę bardziej i zacząłby wytwarzać rezystencję. Ale jednak ciężko było nie wyczuć zmiany w powietrzu. Tej fatalnej drobiny chaosu, która wdarła się do ich organizacji. Drobnej garści piasku rzuconej w tryby idealnie działającej maszyny następcy Imperium Galaktycznego.   
Nie mówił, że Hux jest sabotażystą – czegokolwiek o nim nie sądził, musiał przyznać, że jest ślepo lojalny wobec organizacji, która go wychowała. Gdyby nie ta awantura na mostku, prawdopodobnie zostałby w niej do końca swoich marnych dni. A teraz – przez niego, jak dobitnie i bezwzględnie stwierdził Wódz Snoke – sytuacja stała się zupełnie nieprzewidywalna. „A na zdanie się na nieprzewidywalność nie możemy sobie pozwolić”.   
Ale skoro nie popsuł tego wszystkiego własnoręcznie, zanim odleciał, to jak wytłumaczyć to, co się działo?   
Zresztą. Nawet, gdyby wszystkie części mechaniczne działały perfekcyjnie, to i tak niewiele by pomogło. Gdy Hux zniknął, chaos wkradł się w serca załogi.   
Strach siany przez Rena niewiele pomagał. Wiedział, że Tritt Opan, jeden z oficerów Huxa i Moden Canady, kapitan krążownika Fulminatrix, zawiązali już sojusz przeciwko generalskiemu adiutantowi, Edrisonowi Peavey’emu i kapitanowi Supremacy nazwiskiem Yago. Swoją drogą, trzeba mieć tupet, żeby spiskować na osobistym Niszczycielu Najwyższego Wodza. W każdym razie – tych czworo miało największy apetyt na wskoczenie na miejsce rudzielca. A tuż za nimi była cała armia innych oficerów – młodszych, napędzanych pasją i ambicją, oraz starszych, których karmiła frustracja i poczucie niższości.   
W rezultacie jedynym, co działało jeszcze w miarę dobrze, były korpusy szturmowe, ale kapitan Phasma ostrzegła go, że to tylko kwestia czasu. „Rozprężenie wśród kadry oficerskiej działa demoralizująco na morale moich żołnierzy” – mówiła, gdy szykował się do odlotu. Wyraźnie dawała mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli się nie pospieszy ze sprowadzeniem generała z powrotem, to żołnierze też mogą zacząć dołączać do spisków.   
W ogóle, miał wrażenie, że kapitan Phasma straciła jakiś procent swojej zwykłej, graniczącej z bezczelnością pewności siebie. Widział ją wiele razy w akcji – to nie była osoba, którą dawało się łatwo przestraszyć. Ale kiedy zniknął jej z oczu generał Hux, który dotąd był niejako gwarantem jej wysokiej pozycji, choć Kylo nigdy się nie dowiedział, dlaczego – wydawało się, że czuje się nieco zagrożona. Fizycznie umiałaby pokonać każdego, ale nie sądził, żeby chciała mieszać się w salonowe gierki starszych oficerów.   
Zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, zanim któryś z nich zgłosi się do niej z propozycją udzielenia mu poparcia, gdy zgłosi wniosek o oficjalną degradację Huxa. Renowi byłoby w to graj, ale wiedział, że Najwyższy Wódz nigdy się na to nie zgodzi – a przynajmniej nie tak łatwo. A ostatnim, czego ta organizacja potrzebowała, była jakaś próba puczu, więc naprawdę musiał się sprężać i przytargać rudego z powrotem choćby za uszy.   
„Nie wiem, jak żeś to zrobił, że to wszystko się sypie bez ciebie – myślał, patrząc na pikającą konsolę korwetki – ale już ja dopilnuję, żebyś to wszystko ponaprawiał”.   
Oczywiście, Najwyższy Wódz zobowiązał go do złożenia oficjalnych przeprosin generałowi, ale Kylo był dziwnie pewien, że przeprosiny gnidzie nie wystarczą. I że niemal na pewno będzie musiał go siłą zatargać na statek. I w sumie nawet cieszyła go ta myśl. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał być delikatny, jeśli Hux będzie się upierał przy stawaniu okoniem. A dalej to niech już Najwyższy Wódz sobie sam radzi z przekonywaniem go do współpracy.   
Wstał z fotela i obszedł resztę wnętrza statku. Zajrzał do łazienki. Stwierdził obecność na umywalce jakiejś ciemnej mazi, ale nie wiedział, czy to ma coś wspólnego z generalską bytnością, czy po prostu w hangarze panował bałagan. Zajrzał też pod fotele, do ładowni i we wszystkie skrytki, ale nie znalazł niczego nowego.   
Ale to nieważne. Hux gdzieś tu był.   
Zawężenie do jednej planety to mogło być mało, ale do jednego miasta – to już można było uznać za sukces. Tylko… co on zamierzał tu robić? Nie wyglądał na sentymentalnego. Chciał obejrzeć swój stary dom? Po co?   
Kylo podumał nad tym przez chwilę, ale w końcu machnął ręką. „Sam go mogę spytać, jak już go znajdę”.   
Wyszedł z korwetki i miał zamiar znaleźć wyjście z kosmoportu, ale gdy już zamykał trap, usłyszał za sobą głośne „Hej!”. Odwrócił się z rozdrażnieniem.  
\- Co pan tu robi? – pytał jakiś człowiek z protezą lewej ręki i groźną miną.   
\- Statek sprawdzam – odparł Kylo, przybierając swój najsurowszy ton.   
\- Bez właściciela w pobliżu?   
\- To mój statek. – Korweta nie była ani jego, ani Huxa. Należała do Najwyższego Porządku. Czyli w sumie – również do Rena.   
\- A przyleciał nim ktoś całkiem inny! – Mężczyzna, najwyraźniej stróż, założył ręce na pierś. – A pan się tu zjawiasz znikąd i obmacujesz wszystko, co zaparkowane, a potem wybierasz sobie ten jeden i rozpychasz się jak po swoim!   
\- Jest mój – powtórzył Kylo, czując chęć zmiażdżenia bezczelnemu robakowi tchawicy. Najwyższy Wódz zabronił mu używania Mocy… ale nie zabronił używania siły. Chwycił natręta za gardło i uniósł na wysokość swojej twarzy, tak, że ten bezradnie machał nogami w powietrzu. – Ale skoro już widziałeś, kto nim przyleciał… gdzie poszedł?   
Stróż charczał i próbował się wyswobodzić, jednak nie mógł wiele zdziałać przeciwko wyszkolonemu przez rygorystyczne treningi Renowi. Jedyne, co uzyskał, to mocniejszy zacisk na gardle. Oczy powoli zachodziły mu mgłą… a odpowiedzi wciąż nie udzielił. Nawet nie wskazał ręką w żadnym kierunku, choćby po to, żeby Kylo się odczepił…  
Nagle zakołysał się i kopnął rycerza z całej siły prosto w kolano. Tego Kylo nie przewidział. Zszokowany, że ktoś tak marny śmiał mu się postawić, rozluźnił dłoń. Stróż upadł na beton, oddychając ciężko i starając się odpełząć w bok.   
\- Nie tak łatwo… - wysapał, a na jego twarz powoli wracały kolory – …przestraszyć arkanijskiego rybaka!  
\- Ty…! – zaczął Ren, gdy tylko znów zdołał przyjąć postawę wyprostowaną. Już miał ruszyć w jego stronę i cisnąć go Mocą wprost w huczące wody oceanu, pieniące się w dole klifu, kiedy usłyszał przeciągłe wycie.   
\- Stój, policja!


	20. Chapter 20

Hux obudził się w znakomitym humorze. Było mu ciepło, otulające go kocyki były mięciutkie, a z holoodbiornika słyszał znajome głosy, które pomagały mu przetrwać dzieciństwo.  
A chwilę potem poczuł, że nie ma nóg.  
Zerwał się w panice, by spojrzeć na swe pozostające bez czucia kończyny dolne. Okazało się, że posiada je nadal – po prostu leżały w tak nienaturalnej pozycji, że odcięło im krążenie. Prawdopodobnie powodem było to, że Armitage trzydziestodwuletni różnił się dość znacznie w rozmiarach od Armitage’a trzy-czteroletniego, i o ile ten drugi mógł się wygodnie wylegiwać w tym gniazdku, tak ten pierwszy musiał leżeć wygięty w paragraf.  
Jęczał cicho, próbując przywołać odnóża do ich naturalnego stanu. Proces wracania krwi do żył był niezwykle nieprzyjemny. Od stóp przez łydki aż do ud przeszywało go mrowienie przypominające prąd. I to wcale nie o niskim natężeniu.  
\- Która godzina… - spytał sam siebie, wyciągając datapada. Cholera. Przespał prawie pięć godzin. Lizzie prawdopodobnie już zaczęła go szukać. I kto wie, do jakich budynków się już włamała po drodze…  
Z niejakim żalem wyłączył holoodbiornik. Przygody Scroo-diego i jego wesołej bandy musiały zaczekać na lepsze czasy. Na przykład na jakiś miły, ciepły wieczór, kiedy już cała Galaktyka zostanie podbita, a on zbuduje sobie całą armadę Starkillerów. Wtedy będzie miał czas na kreskówki. Czyli, jeśli dobrze szacował – kiedy skończy siedemdziesiątkę.  
Przez chwilę patrzył na ważoną w dłoni maskotkę loth-kotka. Loth-kotek patrzył na niego. W końcu generał uznał, że został pokonany. Wsadził pluszaka do torby.  
Westchnął cicho i zaczął mozolnie wyczołgiwać się z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Nawet, kiedy był mały, wyjście stąd było procesem znacznie trudniejszym niż wejście. Być może wtedy problem leżał w braku chęci do wychodzenia, ale teraz opierał się głównie o to, że droga wiodła pod górę.  
Starał się oddychać jak najbardziej płytko, brnąc przez kolejne metry kamieni. Czuł, że gdyby był choć o centymetr szerszy w jakimkolwiek miejscu na ciele, mógłby tu ugrzęznąć na dobre. A wtedy… no cóż, to by była jedna z bardziej żałosnych śmierci, jakie mógł wymyślić. Architekt wojskowej potęgi Najwyższego Porządku umiera z głodu, uwięziony w jakimś zapomnianym tunelu, który prowadził do jego kryjówki z dzieciństwa. Bo, oczywiście, na dole nie było zasięgu, więc nie mógłby nawet użyć komlinka ani datapada, by wezwać pomoc…  
Ostatecznie udało się. Wysiłkiem woli wypełznął z dziury w ścianie, usiadł i przez moment trwał w bezruchu. Czuł pył i starożytny kurz na twarzy, we włosach i na całym jestestwie. Ale warto było. Nie był sentymentalny, ale zobaczenie kawałka własnej przeszłości było ciekawym doświadczeniem. Zwłaszcza, że mogło to pomóc w śledztwie. A pomoc w śledztwie oznaczała zaufanie Lizzie.  
Zasypał wejście gruzem, zostawiając je tak, jak je zastał. Wstał. Zachwiał się. Nogi miał wciąż mocno niepewne. Odnosił wrażenie, jakby dopiero niedawno przyczepił je sobie do ciała. Sztywno pomaszerował przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda na tyle źle, żeby ktoś się do niego przyczepił.  
Zmrużył oczy, gdy poraziło go światło wpadające przez okna korytarza. Gdy już przywyknął, przejrzał się w wyłączonym ekranie datapada. Z rezygnacją stwierdził, że wygląda jak duch. A raczej – jak ktoś, kto obsypał się mąką, żeby wyglądać jak duch. Był cały w szaroburym pyle. Zaczął go z irytacją otrzepywać, kaszląc co jakiś czas. A potem coraz częściej.  
\- Cholera… - wycharczał, wyszarpując z kieszeni inhalator i psikając sobie w usta. Nienawidził tej choroby i nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe, że nie znaleziono jeszcze na nią lekarstwa. A przynajmniej takiego, które nie wymagałoby zainstalowania sobie nowego układu oddechowego.  
Odetchnął kilka razy i uznał, że dobrze będzie się czegoś napić. Jeszcze kilka razy otrzepał rękawy i nogawki spodni, trzasnął obcasami i poszedł przed siebie. Teraz, gdy już miał punkt zaczepienia, łatwiej było mu przypomnieć sobie drogę do głównego holu. A w głównym holu był automat z napojami.  
A on ciągle nie miał gotówki, jak uświadomił sobie, gdy już stał przed nim. Zaklął. Wychodziło na to, że musiał iść do Lizzie o suchym pysku.  
Datapad mówił, że jest popołudnie, a on ma kilka nieodczytanych wiadomości. Wszystkie od niej. We wszystkich dopytywała się, gdzie się podział, co robi i czy znalazł coś ciekawego. W ostatniej – sprzed pół godziny – pisała, że natychmiast jedzie do Akademii i, jeśli coś mu zagraża i przez to nie może rozmawiać, to niech tylko wyśle sygnał SOS. Nie wiedział, czemu założyła, że ma ją na swojej liście kontaktów alarmowych – prawdę mówiąc, nie miał tam nikogo – ale uznał, że obudził się akurat w odpowiednim momencie. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest biblioteka, ale miał nadzieję, że dalej niż jej dom. Zresztą, to bez znaczenia – i tak musiała wrócić po śmigacz. To oznaczało, że jeszcze nie zdążyła dojechać i narobić szkód.  
„Wszystko ze mną w porządku” – napisał szybko, wychodząc z budynku. Na zewnątrz lało. Prychnął i stanął pod małym zadaszeniem obok drzwi. - „Ale niewiele udało mi się znaleźć”.  
Kliknął „wyślij” dokładnie w momencie, kiedy usłyszał znajomy ryk silników.  
\- Willie!  
\- Żyję, Lizzie – powiedział, pakując się na siedzenie pasażera. Dziewczyna wyglądała na szczerze zmartwioną.  
\- Czemu nie odpowiadałeś na wiadomości?! – spytała, wyraźnie zdenerwowanym tonem.  
\- Nie miałem zasięgu w archiwum – powiedział gładko. – To raz. A dwa, że jak pracuję, to mam zwyczaj wyciszać wszystko, co może mi przeszkadzać. Znalazłyście coś w bibliotece? – Zmienił temat, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie drążyć. Nie miał ochoty na słuchanie wymówek.  
Westchnęła głęboko.  
\- Chłopie, ja już miałam biegać po korytarzach i cię szukać!  
\- Doceniam troskę – mruknął. – Ale poradzę sobie. Jak biblioteka?  
\- A całkiem nieźle – stwierdziła. – Znalazłyśmy kilka fajnych map. Tyle że dawne, i chyba mogę spokojnie stwierdzić, że tych tuneli jest znacznie więcej. A ty? Co znalazłeś w jamie rankora?  
Wywrócił oczami.  
\- Dwie mapy – powiedział. – Obie dawne. Jedna piracka, druga zwykła, ale z zaznaczoną rzeką.  
\- Świetnie! – pochwaliła. – To teraz do domku i analizujemy! – Odpaliła silnik ponownie i wzięła ostry zakręt. Ledwo zdążył zapiąć pas.  
Przez całą drogę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zaproponować jej zmiany przy kierownicy. Bo w wypadku komunikacyjnym też nie miał życzenia zginąć. Ale w końcu stwierdził, że nie warto. Mogłaby poczuć się urażona, a to odsunęłoby go od DeeDee.  
Właśnie, DeeDee. Z tego, co zrozumiał, mógł zostać u McCoyów na noc. Może więc uda mu się wtedy dorwać do oprogramowania jego dawnej niańki… Tak, to był dobry pomysł. Musiał tylko mieć nadzieję, że Lizzie nie wymyśli jakiejś nowej przygody, w której będzie automatycznie zobowiązany wziąć udział.  
W końcu udało im się dotrzeć pod kamienicę w jednym kawałku. Dziewczyna założyła rzucony na tylną kanapę plecak i wcisnęła głębiej przeciwdeszczowy kapelusz.  
\- Głodny pewnie jesteś? – spytała, gdy weszli na klatkę schodową.  
Zaburczało mu w żołądku.  
\- Chętnie coś zjem – przyznał, zawstydzony. – Ale bardziej chciałbym się czegoś napić. Zaschło mi w gardle w tym archiwum.  
\- Jasne. – Przytaknęła. – Swoją drogą, wiedziałam, że tam jest kurz, ale że aż taki? Wyglądasz, jakbyś cały sklep z dywanami własnoręcznie wytrzepał.  
Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Nie znosił wyglądać… nieporządnie.  
\- Tak, pani Creaksborrow powinna częściej odkurzać – mruknął pod nosem, przeczesując włosy palcami. Na dłoni zostało mu jeszcze więcej pyłu.  
Weszli do domu, Lizzie poprosiła DeeDee o herbatę i skierowała ich do swojego pokoju. Gdy zamknęła drzwi za generałem, spod jej kołdry wyskoczył królik.  
\- Przytulisio, kochany – zaszczebiotała, siadając i biorąc zwierzaka na kolana. Królik przez moment patrzył na Huxa z odrazą, ale zaraz potem przymknął wielkie, czarne oczka z ukontentowaniem, gdy jego pani zaczęła go drapać za uszami. Generał znał ten wyraz pyszczka. Millicent też lubiła być głaskana w tym miejscu.  
\- Dobrze, to referujmy – powiedziała, wyciągając z plecaka własny datapad. – Znalazłyśmy z Nancy to. – Pokazała mu zdjęcia trzech map. Jedna była stworzona około tysięcznego roku przed bitwą o Yavin i była chyba najnowsza. Rozłaziły się na niej niewyraźne pajączki, które można było uznać za tunele. Ukazywały jednak tylko niektóre odgałęzienia, obejmujące wybrzeże i obszar, który teraz zapewne był jedną z nowych dzielnic. Spojrzał na mapę przypiętą do tablicy przez Lizzie. Tak. To był ten kwadrat, w którym mieściło się laboratorium chemiczne oraz domy dwóch zestawów ofiar – rodziny Rubenów i małżeństwa Pererdurów.  
\- Też to zauważyłam – powiedziała dziewczyna, kiedy podzielił się tym spostrzeżeniem. – Ale wiesz, nawet, jeśli gość porusza się tunelami, to nadal nie wyjaśnia Bedwyra i Hine. Przecież oni zostali najpierw otruci.  
\- Tak, ale może jeden z tuneli kończy się w magazynie tego sklepu, gdzie kupowali jedzenie? – zaproponował. – Choć z drugiej strony… morderca musiałby mieć pewność, że akurat ten produkt kupi akurat Hine Pererdur. Co ona kupiła, przypomnij mi? Co oni jedli na tę kolację? To było jakoś… wymyślne? Czy coś? Na Arkanis są jakieś szczególne dania na rocznicę ślubu?  
Podrapała się po brodzie, a potem zaczęła gorączkowo szukać czegoś w elektronicznych notatkach. Usta miała lekko rozchylone, co, jak już zdążył zauważyć, było u niej oznaką całkowitego skupienia.  
\- Co jedli… co jedli… - mruczała, przerzucając kolejne foldery. – Mam to gdzieś zapisane… Bedwyr i Hine Pererdur na swoją kolację rocznicową jedli… aha! – Zawołała z triumfem. – Mam. Kritto.  
Przez moment w pokoju panowała cisza.  
\- Hm. Świetnie – powiedział w końcu generał, poprawiając się na krześle. – Ale chyba jednak będę potrzebował więcej szczegółów. Nie znam się aż tak na tutejszej kuchni. Co to jest… kritto?  
\- Ach, no tak, przecież ty jesteś emigrant… - Spojrzała przepraszająco. – Kritto to jest smażona ryba krizze, oczyszczona z ości i z odciętym łbem, nafaszerowana warzywami – różnymi, każdy dodaje według własnego uznania, u nich to były… - Znów zerknęła w datapad. – Ruca, wodorosty i sihraniańska sałata.  
\- Cokolwiek z tego jest… niecodzienne?  
\- Czy ja wiem… - Wzruszyła ramionami. – Niby nie robi się tego na normalny obiad, ale wciąż sądzę, że prawdopodobieństwo pomyłki byłoby zbyt duże, żeby ryzykował sypnięcie trucizną w magazynie sklepowym.  
\- Hm… - Oparł brodę o oparcie krzesła. – A… gdzie oni to trzymali? Hine nie położyła tego w jakiejś spiżarni w piwnicy? Czy coś w tym stylu?  
\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to nie. Weszła do domu z zakupami i zaraz zabrała się za przygotowywanie.  
\- A powiedz mi jeszcze taką rzecz… - mruknął. – Oni mieszkali w kamienicy, prawda? Na którym piętrze?  
\- Na pierwszym.  
\- Niby niewysoko – stwierdził. – Myślisz, że to możliwe, że ktoś mógł się wspiąć po ścianie i sypnąć czegoś przez otwarte okno? Chociaż… - Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. – Tutaj to już chyba za bardzo kombinuję.  
\- Nie, nie, Willie – powiedziała szybko. – Tutaj rzucamy wszystko, co nam przyjdzie do głowy. Sprawdzimy, czy to wykonalne… - Już miał zamiar gwałtownie zaprotestować przed kolejnym śledztwem w terenie, kiedy pokazała mu kolejną mapę. – Ale na razie patrz, ta jest starsza.  
Na owej mapie sieć tuneli była wyraźnie mniej rozgałęziona, ale za to rozciągnięta na znacznie szerszą połać ziemi. Sięgała do Akademii, oplatała miejsce, gdzie znacznie później powstanie cmentarz, była pod Scaparus Port – a raczej pod tym, co wtedy było na miejscu miasteczka – i wszędzie dookoła.  
\- To już coś – stwierdził z uznaniem.  
\- Tak, ale weź pod uwagę, że na przykład tego tunelu – wskazała na jeden z nich – nie ma na tej nowszej mapie. – Przesunęła palcem po ekranie, do poprzedniego zdjęcia. – Mógł się zawalić, ktoś mógł go zasypać, w każdym razie – najwyraźniej zniknął. Przestał być w użytku. Ziemia się osunęła, cokolwiek.  
Zgrzytnął zębami.  
\- No tak, trzeba jeszcze to wziąć pod uwagę. Że te tunele mogły nie tylko rosnąć, ale też się kurczyć z biegiem czasu. Cholera… - Potarł twarz. – Masz coś jeszcze?  
\- Jeszcze to. – Pokazała fotografię znacznie starszej mapy, mniej więcej pokrywającej się czasowo z tą piracką, którą znalazł on. Ale Huxa niewiele już to obchodziło. Zrozumiał, że mapy sprzed tysiącleci niewiele im dadzą. Potrzebowali nowych, najdalej z czasów Imperium. A po kartografii Imperium nie było w archiwum śladu.  
\- Na pewno nie znalazłaś nic z mniej zamierzchłej przeszłości? – spytał zrezygnowany.  
\- Niestety. – Posmutniała.  
\- Niedobrze… - Zmrużył oczy. – Ale Jasko mówił, że mogą być jeszcze na komisariacie? – Już zanim wymówił znak zapytania, żałował, że się odezwał i jej o tym przypomniał. Oczy dziewczyny ponownie rozbłysły.  
\- A mówił, owszem! I to jest nasz następny punkt programu!  
Do pokoju weszła DeeDee z herbatą. Lizzie szybko złapała swój kubek, perorując, że jej mama wraca niedługo i może ich zabrać na komisariat, bo przecież jej stamtąd nie wyrzucą, a wtedy podłączą się do konsoli stróżów prawa miasta Scaparus Port nawet bez żadnych akrobacji. Hux pił napar powoli, mając nadzieję, że wie, co mówi.  
\- Słuchaj – powiedział nagle, wpadając na pewien pomysł. – A co z kanalizacją?  
\- Co z nią? – spytała, nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Pod miastem są kanały. Ktoś, kto je budował, musiał mieć mapę tuneli, choćby po to, żeby nie zawalić sobie skał na głowę przez źle podłożone ładunki budowlane. Ale gdybym ja je budował, to mógłbym wpaść na pomysł, że po co kuć skałę, jak można wykorzystać to, co już jest?  
\- I przerobić tunele na kanalizację! – Lizzie zrozumiała, co ma na myśli. – Tak! To jest myśl! Przynajmniej niektóre mogły spokojnie zostać przebudowane!  
\- To by była oszczędność materiału i czasu. A skoro pod ziemią płynie też rzeka… Właśnie. – Wyjął własnego datapada i pokazał mapę z zaznaczonym biegiem Tętnicy. – Widzisz? Jej koryto też się pokrywa. Przynajmniej z niektórymi. Rzeka płynąca do morza to dobry odprowadzacz ścieków.  
\- Jeśli masz gdzieś środowisko – mruknęła Lizzie.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby temu środowisku wiele mogło zaszkodzić – rzekł generał, przypominając sobie wszystko, o czym wiedział, że żyło w arkanijskich wodach. – W każdym razie, zawsze można sprawdzić archiwa w urzędzie miejskim, albo u jakiegoś architekta. Nie wiesz, kto mógłby się znać na urbanistyce?  
\- Pojęcia nie mam. – Pokręciła głową; loki jej zafalowały. – Ale, jeśli nie uda nam się dotrzeć do planów policji – jeśli takie mają – to pójdziemy do urzędu.  
W tym momencie usłyszeli skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych i głos pani McCoy, wołającej, że już wróciła. Lizzie odłożyła Pana Przytulasia na poduszkę i pociągnęła Huxa za rękę. Oboje wyszli na jej na spotkanie.  
\- Mamusiu! – Dziewczyna przytuliła się do matki, całując ją w policzek. – Co słychać? Miałaś dobry dzień?  
\- Ile chcesz? – Pani McCoy uniosła brew, wyraźnie podejrzliwa.  
\- Nic nie chcę! – Lizzie wydęła usta, wyglądając na urażoną do żywego. – Nie chodzi o pieniądze!  
\- Co znowu zniszczyłaś?  
\- Nic nie zniszczyłam!  
Hux miał na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Cały czas myślał, czy ktoś zauważy zerwaną kłódkę i dziwnie zmierzwioną strzechę na dachu kaplicy. A jeśli zauważy – to czy połączy to jakoś z jego osobą.  
\- Więc czegoś chcesz. – Pani McCoy skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Mów. Albo nie. Najpierw usiądę. – Opadła na sofę pod oknem. – Teraz mów.  
\- Mamusiu, ja nie chcę niczego, poza tym, żeby ci pomóc – stwierdziła Lizzie, nadal głosem urażonej niewinności. Usiadła obok matki. – Mamy nowe wieści o naszym seryjnym.  
Na twarzy pani McCoy natychmiast pojawił się wyraz czujności.  
\- Macie coś nowego? Co?  
Lizzie szybko streściła jej – bez podawania szczegółów – historię o podziemnych przejściach, oplatających całe miasto od tysiącleci. Już w połowie Hux widział, że nie mówi nic, czego jej mama już by nie wiedziała.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiemy o tunelach – powiedziała, gdy jej córka w końcu umilkła. – Ale przyznam, że nie wiem, czy je sprawdzili. Pewnie tak, to wydaje się najoczywistsze.  
\- Nawet jeśli tak, to nie mamy pewności, czy sprawdzili skutecznie – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Ale żeby się upewnić, potrzebowalibyśmy planu tych tuneli. Nie macie takiego na komisariacie?  
\- Kochanie, błagam cię, nie włócz się po tych tunelach – jęknęła kobieta. – To zbyt…  
\- Mamo…  
\- Wiesz, że się martwię.  
\- Wiem.  
\- I wiem, że i tak to zrobisz. – Westchnęła. – No dobrze. Mamy to na komisariacie. Ale powiedz mi, co ci to da? Co planujesz zrobić? Sprawdzić każdy z nich? Pod jakim kątem?  
Lizzie podwinęła nogi.  
\- Chcę sprawdzić, czy te tunele łączą wszystkie miejsca zbrodni – powiedziała. – Jeśli tak, to wiemy, jak się tam dostawał.  
\- Przypuszczamy, że wiemy.  
\- Przypuszczamy, że mógł też wabić niektóre z ofiar do podziemi – ciągnęła dziewczyna. – To by wyjaśniało, skąd Nudd Pererdur wzięła się na klifie, Bluewith na tej wysepce, a Barrows na łąkach. I jak je tam przeciągnął bez zwracania uwagi. I dałoby to nam punkt zaczepienia przy szukaniu jego kryjówki!  
\- Lizzie, te przejścia ciągną się przez dziesiątki kilometrów i są na kilku poziomach. – Matka wyraźnie starała się zgasić jej zapał. – Nawet nie jestem pewna, jak głęboko jest najniższy z nich. A nasze mapy mogą już być nieaktualne. One są miejscami dość niestabilne. Jeśli ktoś tam wejdzie, mogą się mu zawalić na głowę!  
\- Jeśli nie wie, którędy iść – stwierdziła Lizzie. – Ale może nasz seryjny wie.  
\- Może… - Odezwał się Hux, który do tej pory tylko słuchał; obie spojrzały na niego z uwagą. – Przed chwilą mówiłem Lizzie, że część tych tuneli mogła być wykorzystana do budowy kanalizacji. Miałem rację, pani McCoy?  
\- Tak, zgadza się. – Przytaknęła kobieta. – Niektóre.  
\- Więc może, skoro morderca wie, jak się po nich poruszać, to to oznacza, że przy nich pracował? – Splótł palce. – Może pracuje jako kanalarz?  
Przez chwilę obie panie milczały, myśląc nad tym, co zaproponował.  
\- No cóż, jest to jakaś hipoteza – stwierdziła w końcu pani McCoy. – Jeśli założymy, że w ogóle macie rację i on się porusza tymi tunelami. Bo pamiętajcie, że równie dobrze może to robić jakoś inaczej.  
\- Ale to na razie wszystko, co wymyśliliśmy – mruknęła Lizzie. – A pomysł Williego mi się podoba. To by miało sens.  
\- Dobrze, ale wróćmy na moment do tych planów - powiedziała jej matka. – Zdobędziecie je i sprawdzicie, czy się łączą z miejscami zbrodni. A potem? Co planujecie, nawet, jeśli się łączą?  
\- Zejdziemy do tych, które będą wyglądać najbardziej obiecująco i poszukamy śladów – powiedziała lekko dziewczyna.  
Hux już chciał gwałtownie zaprotestować, mówiąc, że on się nie ma zamiaru znowu bawić w grotołaza czy innego kreta, ale przypomniał sobie, że potrzebuje jej zaufania. Zacisnął zęby, mając nadzieję, że tej nocy uda mu się rozpracować oprogramowanie DeeDee, okaże się, że wszystkie informacje o jego matce są w nim schowane i będzie mógł uciec z tego domu wariatów. A wcześniej… no właśnie. Wcześniej miała go zaprowadzić do sierżanta Pocarto, więc miał nadzieję, że na tym komisariacie uda im się streścić.  
\- A może zostawimy to policji…? Jeśli jeszcze na to nie wpadli, w co nie wierzę.  
Lizzie popatrzyła na matkę z lekkim pobłażaniem.  
\- Mamo, sama mówiłaś, jak bardzo spadły im ilorazy inteligencji pod nową władzą.  
Pani McCoy wzniosła oczy ku niebu.  
\- Dobrze. Zjemy obiad i pójdziemy. Najpierw spytamy, czy już prowadzili śledztwo w tym zakresie, czy ktoś był, sprawdził te tunele… a jak się okaże, że nie, to wtedy pokażę wam mapy. Mój terminal jeszcze jest podłączony do sieci. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Wujek Derrcie mówił, że wygląda jak mój pomnik… ja tam twierdzę, że bardziej jak nagrobek.  
\- Oj, mamo… - Lizzie przytuliła się do matki, chcąc ją pocieszyć. Hux stał, niepewny, co powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Czuł się niezręcznie. Miał ochotę się gdzieś schować. Ale czuł, że w tej chwili każdy ruch będzie niewłaściwy, więc po prostu zapatrzył się w okno. Na zewnątrz nadal lał deszcz. Miał wrażenie, że przybrał na sile.  
\- No nic. Na razie żyję, więc możemy kombinować – stwierdziła pani McCoy, wstając z kanapy. – Wilhuff też idzie, jak rozumiem?  
\- Pewnie, że idzie – powiedziała Lizzie, zerkając na niego porozumiewawczo. – Jest bardzo pomocny. Mówię ci, znajdziemy seryjniaka i będziesz mogła w chwale zaprowadzić go za kraty!  
\- Twój entuzjazm jest rozbrajający, córcia. – Na twarz kobiety wrócił uśmiech. – Jak zawsze. A teraz chodźcie jeść.


	21. Chapter 21

Lizzie próbowała nie usnąć na siedzeniu pasażera, jej mama prowadziła śmigacz – całe szczęście, była znacznie lepszym kierowcą niż córka – a Hux siedział na kanapie z tyłu i rozważał koncepcję rodziny.  
Ludzie miewali rodziny. Technicznie rzecz ujmując, on też miał rodzinę. Ojciec, nawet taki jak Brendol, liczył się jako rodzina.  
Jako rodzina liczyło się również rodzeństwo. Nie miał rodzeństwa. Armitage Hux nie miał żadnych braci i żadnych sióstr. Prawda? Nie miał.  
Chyba że…  
Nic nie wiedział o swojej matce. Tak naprawdę niewiele wiedział również o ojcu – a przynajmniej o jego życiu na Arkanis. Zwłaszcza o tej części, która nie dotyczyła Akademii. Uświadomił sobie to już na cmentarzu, a teraz ta myśl wróciła, by go dręczyć.  
Maratelle. Prawowita żona jego ojca. Znów technicznie rzecz ujmując – Armitage lubił ujmować rzeczy technicznie – była jego macochą. Więc też liczyła się jako rodzina.  
Maratelle Hux nie miała dzieci. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie dała jego ojcu pierworodnego syna i przez to musiał zadowolić się bękartem z romansu na boku?  
Z drugiej strony, może gdyby mieli potomstwo, on by się nigdy nie urodził. A to byłaby niepowetowana strata dla Najwyższego Porządku.  
Jego ojciec mógł mieć dzieci. To, że nie miał ich z żoną, mogło oznaczać, że ona, z jakichś przyczyn, nie mogła. A może po prostu nie chciała? Może po prostu nie lubiła dzieci – biorąc pod uwagę ich wspólne doświadczenia byłoby to całkowicie prawdopodobne – a może po prostu nie chciała się rozmnażać z Brendolem?  
Może wyszła ponownie za mąż, kiedy on już zniknął z pola widzenia. Może teraz ma dzieci.  
Może jego matka, której imienia nawet nie znał, ma teraz poślubionego męża i nowe dzieci. Dzieci z prawego łoża, których nikt nigdy nie nazwie bękartami.  
A to by oznaczało, że ma rodzeństwo. Przyrodnie. Może brata. Albo siostrę. Albo brata i siostrę. Albo w ogóle całą zgraję młodszych, zapewne szczęśliwych, rudych… „czemu zakładasz, że byliby rudzi?” – spytał sam siebie. W końcu, jego matka wcale nie musiała być ruda. Albo jej nowy mąż, jeśli istniał. Może jego hipotetyczne rodzeństwo ma czarne włosy. Albo jasne. Albo w jakimś odcieniu brązu.  
Może jego matka ma nowe dzieci i zapomniała już o swoim pierwszym synu.  
Czy on w ogóle był jej pierwszym synem? Tego w sumie też nie wiedział. Może jego przyrodnie rodzeństwo było nie młodsze, tylko starsze? Może już pracując w kuchni miała męża, albo chłopaka, i miała z nim jakieś inne dzieci…  
Wyobraził sobie ciekawską, małą twarzyczkę, zaglądającą do kołyski z małym, pulchnym niemowlakiem z rudymi kosmykami na czole. Jakiś chłopczyk, jakaś dziewczynka. Przyszli obejrzeć nowego brata. Po cichu, żeby jego ojciec się nie zorientował. Wiedzą, że prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej się nie zobaczą? Czy są szczęśliwe, widząc go, czy raczej pełne obrzydzenia i zazdrości? Zazdrość podobno była częsta między rodzeństwem.  
Westchnął cicho. Ten cały słowotok myślowy wziął się stąd, że mama Lizzie wspomniała przy obiedzie, że dzwoniła ciocia Fritzi. Jej starsza siostra. Powiedziała, że wpadnie do nich za kilka tygodni z mężem i córkami. Podobno bliźniaczki. Podobno małe, kilkuletnie. Kuzynki Lizzie. Siostrzenice jej matki.  
Zawsze był tylko on i ojciec. I, majacząca gdzieś na krawędzi świadomości, jak wyrzut sumienia, nieznana matka.  
On sam nigdy nawet nie planował założenia własnej rodziny. Na pewno nie przed ostatecznym zwycięstwem Najwyższego Porządku i ustabilizowaniem ich władzy w podbitej Galaktyce. Małżeństwo i dzieci oznaczało obowiązki. A on nie mógł nie poświęcić się w pełni ich marszowi ku chwale. Oficerowie Najwyższego Porządku byli ogólnie zachęcani do posiadania potomstwa, ale jego to nie dotyczyło. On był przeznaczony do władzy. Wiedział to. Wiedział od chwili, gdy do tej najważniejszej misji wyznaczył go Gallius Rax.  
Nerwowo bawił się piłeczką w kieszeni.  
Był on i był ojciec. A od dwóch lat – tylko on.  
A teraz powoli przyzwyczajał się do myśli, że naprawdę może nie być jedynym Huxem w Galaktyce. Że jego krew może płynąć w żyłach wielu innych osób. Rodzeństwa rodziców, ich dzieci, ich innych dzieci…  
Ojciec często wyjeżdżał na misje rekrutacyjne na różne planety w Nieznanych Rejonach – stąd w końcu wzięła się na Finalizerze Phasma, która w końcu doprowadziła go do zguby. Ale… jaką miał pewność…  
Mógł nie tylko nie być jedynym synem swojej nieznanej matki. Mógł nawet nie być jedynym bękartem ojca.  
Kto wie, do ilu innych kucharek stary cap się dobierał. Kto wie, do ilu wieśniaczek, sprzątaczek czy innych barmanek na jakichś zadupiastych globach…  
„Teraz to już chyba nieco przesadzasz” – usadził się w myślach. – „Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby gdzieś w Galaktyce była cała Cytadela Huxów”.  
Przechodzień za oknem, walczący z wiatrem i strugami deszczu, nagle wydał mu się dziwnie rudawy.  
Coś innego. Musiał skierować myśli na coś innego.  
\- Lizzie? – zagaił, mrugając szybko oczami i ledwie powstrzymując się od spoliczkowania samego siebie.  
\- Taaak? – Ziewnęła szeroko. Najwyraźniej mówiła prawdę o tym swoim zegarze biologicznym.  
\- Mówiłaś, że profesor Scampelkid i jej córkę znaleziono w gabinecie od historii najnowszej?  
\- No przecież wiesz, to po co pytasz? – Odwróciła się i popatrzyła na niego z pobłażaniem, jakby chciała dodać „Przecież byłeś tam za mną, głupku”.  
\- Bo to dziwne – stwierdził. – Jak byłem tam dzisiaj, to widziałem gabinet toksykologii. No i ty sama chodzisz tam na zajęcia z kryminalistyki. To co ma historia do kryminalistyki?  
\- Ten sam budynek – odpowiedziała gładko. – Ta twierdza jest duża. Jak Akademia się zamknęła, to otworzyli Uniwersytet. Ma swoje filie, pewnie, zwłaszcza na starym mieście i w dzielnicy uniwersyteckiej, ale w głównym budynku dali radę upchnąć cztery instytuty. I piąty w wieży. A jeszcze trzy inne mają u nas swoje gabinety.  
\- Ach. Rozumiem. – Pokiwał głową, chłonąc nowe informacje o rodzinnym świecie. – To… jakie to instytuty? Rozumiem, że historia i kryminalistyka, a pozostałe?  
\- Archeologia i filologia coruscańska. – Znów ziewnęła. - A w wieży siedzą fizycy wysokich energii.  
Szybko zanotował to wszystko w pamięci, a kiedy znów się odwróciła i zapadła w dziwną, płytką drzemkę, wyjął datapad. Włączył holoportal Uniwersytetu Arkanijskiego i zaczął zapoznawać się z nowymi dziedzinami nauki, które wykładano w murach, które przyjęły go na świat.  
Tymczasem zajechali na miejsce, pod komisariat. Mama Lizzie zaparkowała ostrożnie między policyjnymi śmigaczami i wyłączyła silnik. Szturchnęła córkę, która mruknęła z niezadowoleniem, że wcale nie śpi, tylko daje odpocząć oczom. Wysiedli. Na zewnątrz, standardowo, lało jak z cebra, a wiatr przenikał aż do kości.  
Zanim doszli do drzwi, przemókł do suchej nitki i to mimo tego koszmarnego, różowego płaszczyka.  
Na recepcji siedział młody stróż prawa o kruczoczarnych włosach i krzaczastych wąsach.  
\- Daryl – przywitała się zdawkowo mama Lizzie.  
\- Pani McCoy! – Mężczyzna wstał i skłonił się lekko. – I Lizzie! Jak miło. Co panią sprowadza?  
\- Potrzebuję dostępu do mojego starego terminala, więc byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybyś przez jakieś pół godziny patrzył w inną stronę.  
\- T-tak… - Rozejrzał się nerwowo. – Pani McCoy, nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł…  
\- Po prostu patrz w inną stronę, Daryl. – Kobieta położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Patrz w inną stronę, kochanie.  
Przełknął ślinę w taki sposób, że Hux przez chwilę bał się, czy nie połknął własnego jabłka Adama.  
\- Będę patrzył w inną stronę, pani McCoy. Nic nie widzę.  
\- Zuch chłopak. – Poczochrała go po włosach w sposób nie pozostawiający wątpliwości, że jest między nimi przynajmniej serdeczna przyjaźń. Prawdopodobnie znali się jeszcze z czasów, gdy mama Lizzie tu pracowała.  
Poszli dalej w prawo, korytarzem oświetlonym przez ostre, białe lampy. W końcu weszli do wielkiego pokoju pełnego biurek i znudzonych policjantów, którzy popijali kaf, wgapieni w ekrany konsol lub w okna.  
Pani McCoy stanęła w progu, rozejrzała się krytycznie i aż fuknęła z niezadowolenia.  
\- Pobudka wszyscy! – zawołała mocnym, stanowczym głosem.  
Efekt był doprawdy piorunujący. Kilku oficerów prawie spadło z krzeseł, kilku wypadły z dłoni kubki, rozlewając gorący płyn na blaty, podłogi i spodnie. Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, zwrócili się w jej stronę. I wszyscy wstali. Hux mógł uważnie się im przyjrzeć.  
Wszyscy byli młodzi. W większości młodsi od niego. Dwudziesto- i dwudziestoparolatkowie. W większości ludzie, ale widział też Twi’leka i Torgutanina, pracujących przy biurkach na przeciwległych końcach sali. Było też dwóch żółtoskórych Zabraków.  
Niektórzy patrzyli na panią McCoy z najwyższym szacunkiem. Inni – wręcz przeciwnie. Widział twarze, na których malowała się w najlepszym razie nieufność, a w najgorszym – pogarda.  
Natychmiast, odruchowo, znienawidził połowę komisariatu.  
„Wyjątkowo skromnego komisariatu” – stwierdził w myśli, odruchowo licząc stróżów prawa. Ledwie piętnastu. Czy to była cała siła tutejszej policji? Nic dziwnego, że nie udaje im się złapać przebiegłego, seryjnego mordercy.  
\- Dzień dobry, smarkateria! – zawołała, nadal tym samym głosem, pani McCoy, wchodząc swobodnym krokiem między biurka. – Śpimy sobie, kaf pijemy, a bandyci się sami łapią, jak rozumiem?  
\- Oficer McCoy! – Jedna z policjantek, młoda dziewczyna z jasnym kucykiem, podeszła do niej szybkim, energicznym krokiem. – Pracujemy pełną parą, ma’am!  
\- Właśnie widzę, sierżancie. – Mama Lizzie omiotła wszystkich spojrzeniem, które miotało gromy. – Na ulicach bałagan, a policja się leni! I nie wstyd wam, że podatki porządnych obywateli na was idą?!  
\- Twoja mama ma charyzmę – stwierdził z uznaniem Hux, nachylając się do Lizzie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z dumą.  
\- Prawda? – Wsparła się pod boki. – Spójrz tylko na nią. Jest w swoim żywiole. Też bym kiedyś tak chciała.  
Pani McCoy wygłosiła jeszcze kilka autorytarnych uwag pod adresem wszystkich obecnych, po czym podeszła do jednego z terminali. Stał na niedużym podwyższeniu, nie wyróżniał się niczym – ani on, ani biurko, na którym stał. Ale kiedy usiadła na skrzypiącym krześle, Hux musiał stwierdzić, że dopiero teraz ta scena wydała się… kompletna. Mama Lizzie dopełniała układanki. Pasowała do obrazka. To, jak oparła parasol o brzeg blatu. To, jak stukała palcami w klawiaturę. To, jak wielu policjantów ukradkiem podnosiło wzrok i obserwowało ją znad swoich konsol, na których teraz pracowali z nowo odnalezioną energią… to było coś. Teraz było tak, jak być powinno.  
Lizzie oparła się o ścianę za plecami matki i obserwowała ekran. Na jej ustach wciąż gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Plany się ściągają – powiedziała w końcu pani McCoy. – To pewnie zajmie kilka minut.  
\- Co konkretnie, pani McCoy?  
Hux spojrzał za monitor, wprost na kolejnego młodego oficera. Ten jednak miał na mankietach inne odznaczenia niż cała reszta. Okazalsze. Czyli zapewne był ważny. Miał czarne, lekko kręcone włosy, czarne oczy i ogoloną, dziecinną twarz. Był też wysoki i dobrze umięśniony – pewnie stały bywalec siłowni albo innych miejsc, których Hux unikał jak ognia, bo samo spojrzenie w ich stronę powodowało atak astmy.  
Spojrzał kątem oka na Lizzie. Nie uśmiechała się. Teraz na jej twarzy wymalowany był gniew. Gniew i pogarda. Podobnie jak na twarzy jej matki, gdy już zeszło z niej zaskoczenie. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Miał przed sobą komendanta Russela Balda. „Synuś pilota Sojuszu i łączniczki – przypomniał sobie słowa Lizzie. - Chłopiec z plakatu wręcz. Imperialnych nie znosi jak zarazy. Nie znosi mojej mamy i nie znosi też mnie”.  
Jego oczy to potwierdzały. Patrzył na obie pani McCoy z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem.  
\- Russel Bald. – Mama Lizzie podniosła się, powoli, dostojnie. Wyglądała jak dziki kot, który właśnie przymierza się do skoku. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?  
\- To chyba ja powinienem o to zapytać? – odparł zimno.  
\- Chciałam zabrać kilka akt z mojej konsoli. Wiesz. Tej, na której pracowałam przez czterdzieści lat.  
\- O ile wiem, te akta należą nie do pani, tylko do policji miasta Scaparus Port. A pani nie jest już zatrudniona. W zasadzie mógłbym panią teraz aresztować za próbę kradzieży.  
\- W zasadzie to nawet pan powinien. – Pani McCoy uniosła brew i założyła ręce na piersi. Lizzie stanęła tuż za nią, usta miała zaciśnięte w wąską, bladą kreskę. – Więc? Wołamy kogoś, czy woli pan osobiście założyć mi kajdanki?  
\- Pani McCoy, proszę nie robić scen – westchnął dramatycznie. – Niech pani po prostu weźmie stąd córkę i tego kogoś, kimkolwiek jest – spojrzał krytycznie na Huxa, który od dłuższej chwili zaciskał pięści – i natychmiast stąd idzie. Inaczej będę zmuszony użyć środków przymusu bezpośredniego, a tego chyba nikt nie chce.  
Cała sala zamarła. Tak, jak zamierał mostek Finalizera, kiedy zjawiał się na nim Kylo Ren. Tak, jak zamarł przed kilkoma dniami, kiedy wybuchła ta pożałowania godna bójka…  
Hux ocenił szansę i ze smutkiem skonstatował, że pani McCoy nie miałaby szans w pojedynku z Russelem Baldem. Ale gdyby Lizzie jej pomogła… dziewczyna owszem, była niezdarna, ale była też młoda i pomysłowa. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że miała pewne doświadczenia z pracą w policji. Może umiała kilka chwytów? Najlepiej takich, którymi można było komuś skręcić kark.  
\- Wiesz, Bald, w sumie dobrze, że cię widzę – mówiła tymczasem kobieta. – Kiedy mnie wyrzuciłeś, nawet nie miałeś jaj, żeby mi to przekazać osobiście. Nawet żeś się na komisariacie nie pokazywał, póki się nie spakowałam. Dobrze ci to rokuje na przyszłość, nie powiem.  
\- Wiedziała pani, że w końcu do tego dojdzie – wzruszył ramionami. – Wszyscy inni ze… starego nadania… odeszli już przed panią. Młodzi muszą mieć szansę.  
\- „Starego nadania!” – zaśmiała się gorzko. – Więc tak chcecie to załatwić? Może od razu rozstrzelacie wszystkich, którzy trzydzieści lat temu nie byli wpisani do Rebelii? To by dopiero narobiło wakatów!  
Po twarzy komendanta przebiegł nerwowy tik.  
\- Nikt nie chce was rozstrzeliwywać – mruknął ponuro. – Ale wszyscy uważamy, że imperialni…  
\- Jacy wszyscy, Bald?  
\- Wszyscy, których warto słuchać. – Wyszczerzył się w parszywym uśmieszku, jego idealnie równe, białe zęby, aż błysnęły w świetle żarówek. – Wiesz. – A teraz przeszedł na „ty”. – Ci, którzy nie zdradzali własnych planet, służąc zbrodniarzom.  
\- Służyłam mieszkańcom tego pieprzonego miasta i cesarzowej Leeyi, nie Imperium! – warknęła pani McCoy, wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość.  
\- W imperialnym mundurze! – On również tracił. – A teraz – podszedł do konsoli i wyłączył ją jednym, szybkim ruchem. – Proszę wziąć parasolkę – podał ją tak zamaszystym ruchem, że nie ulegało wątpliwości, że najchętniej użyłby jej jako pałki – córeczkę, kolegę – popchnął ich; generał aż sapnął z oburzenia – i natychmiast stąd iść, bo inaczej spędzą państwo noc na dołku. Do widzenia. Ci panowie państwa odprowadzą. – Wskazał paluchem na dwóch, sądząc z wyglądu, młodych posterunkowych, stojących przy drzwiach. Obaj wyglądali, jakby mieli wielką ochotę znaleźć się gdziekolwiek w Galaktyce, byle nie tu.  
\- Nie trzeba, Bald. – Syknęła przez zęby pani McCoy. – Znam drogę. Służyłam tu, zanim byłeś choćby błyskiem w oku swojego tatuśka.  
Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jak człowiek, który mógłby odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę w sposób wyjątkowo bolesny i kąśliwy, ale jest za mądry na wdawanie się w pyskówki.  
Mama Lizzie złapała córkę za ramię i wyciągnęła na korytarz. Hux jeszcze przez moment patrzył na komendanta. Chciał dobrze zapamiętać jego twarz. Taką radosną. Chciał zobaczyć, czy nadal będzie taki uśmiechnięty, kiedy postawią go pod murem.  
Pani McCoy szła jak na defiladzie, szybko, głośno stukając obcasami. Oddychała szybko. Za szybko. Lizzie próbowała ją zagadywać, ale nie odnosiło to żadnego efektu. W końcu kobieta zatrzymała się, spojrzała na kolejne drzwi i powiedziała cicho, że musi się odświeżyć i żeby na nią poczekali. Po czym zniknęła. Zza ściany usłyszeli odgłos puszczanej z kranu wody.  
Lizzie opadła na tanie, plastikowe krzesło, jedno z tych, jakie w dwóch rzędach ciągnęły się pod ścianami. Hux, nie widząc innego wyjścia, usiadł obok niej. Zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło cokolwiek powiedzieć, zjawił się zdyszany Daryl.  
\- O nie… - wysapał, opierając się dłońmi o kolana. – Za późno… cholera. Wlazł tak nagle, że nie zdążyłem przybiec, żeby go jakoś przetrzymać… gdzie ciocia… znaczy, gdzie pani McCoy? – spytał, wbijając błagalne spojrzenie w Lizzie.  
\- W łazience – odparła ponuro. – Mieli starcie.  
\- Szlag, szlag, szlag…! – jęczał, ocierając czoło. – Przepraszam, naprawdę! Powstrzymałbym go, gdyby nie…!  
Wtem na drugim końcu korytarza zaczęło się jakieś zamieszanie. Hux i Lizzie spojrzeli tam z zainteresowaniem. Dwóch policjantów – wielkich i barczystych – prowadziło między sobą jakiegoś typa w kajdankach. Rzucał się i próbował wyrwać. Na twarz miał założone coś w rodzaju kagańca…  
…ale Hux i tak nie mógł nie poznać Kylo Rena.  
Żołądek zawiązał mu się na lodowaty supeł. Skulił się na siedzeniu, wcisnął głowę w ramiona, wzrok wbił w podłogę. Rozpaczliwie uczepił się nadziei, że Ren jest zbyt zajęty próbami ucieczki prowadzącym go policjantom, żeby zwrócił na niego uwagę. W końcu, miał zupełnie nowe, czarne włosy. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie pozna. Na pewno nie pozna…  
Cała trójca przeszła obok i zniknęła gdzieś w innym korytarzu. Odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- A co to za agent? – spytała Lizzie, zupełnie nieświadoma tego, że jej kolega jest w stanie przedzawałowym.  
\- Próba kradzieży statku w kosmoporcie, pobicie, stawianie oporu – wyrecytował posłusznie Daryl. – Sukinsyn silny jest jak cholera. Widziałaś, musieliśmy mu knebel założyć, bo próbował gryźć!  
Hux był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby się zaśmiać.  
\- Musiałem pomóc Saliemu i Kiterdowi, bo nie dali rady go we dwóch opanować, a to przecie chłopy jak dęby felucjańskie. – Podrapał się po rozczochranych włosach. – Dlatego jestem trochę zmachany. I dlatego, cholera, nie zdążyłem…!  
Nie zdążył ostrzec pani McCoy. Przez to prawdopodobnie nie zdążyła ściągnąć im mapy tuneli. Teraz Lizzie pewnie zaciągnie go do jakiegoś urzędu od kanałów. Przez to jakiś wymuskany paniczyk obrażał Imperium w jego, generała Huxa, obecności!  
„Wina Rena” – podsumował, zgrzytając zębami. – „Jak zawsze. To wszystko, jak zawsze, wina Rena”.  
Mógł się domyślić, że go tu znajdzie. Arkanis. Jedyny świat, z którym miał jakiekolwiek powiązania. Co on sobie w ogóle myślał, przylatując tutaj?!  
Ale… czemu Ren? Najwyższy Wódz uznał, że jednak jest na tyle ważny, by wysłać własnego ukochanego ucznia na poszukiwania? I czemu Ren dał się aresztować?! Przecież powinien Mocą wbić ich wszystkich w ziemię!  
„Chyba że…” – pomyślał. „Najwyższy Wódz mu zabronił!”.  
Na pewno. Wódz, w swej mądrości, zabronił Kylo używania Mocy. Może w ramach szkolenia, może kamuflażu, to nieważne.  
Kylo Ren był na Arkanis. Niemal na pewno go szukał. Ale nie mógł używać Mocy!  
Nie zdążył jednak się zastanowić, co z tego wynika, bo z łazienki wyłoniła się w końcu pani McCoy. Oczy miała zaczerwienione.  
\- Chodźmy stąd – powiedziała cicho. – Cześć, Daryl.  
\- Pani McCoy, tak mi przykro… - jęknął młody policjant.  
\- Nieważne. Nie przejmuj się. Lizzie, Wilhuff, chodźcie już.  
Poszli za nią, kiwając Darylowi głowami na pożegnanie. Trzymali się nieco z tyłu, by kobieta, jeśli potrzebowała, mogła spokojnie płakać.  
\- Wredny gnojek – mruknęła Lizzie.  
\- Z całą stanowczością się zgadzam – poparł ją Hux.  
\- Ale to niestety oznacza, że nie zaprowadzę cię dzisiaj do sierżanta Pocarto. – Spojrzała na niego przepraszająco. – Jak wrócimy do domu, kładę się prosto spać. I tobie też radzę. Musimy być gotowi na wieczór.  
\- A… co jest wieczorem? – spytał, zdumiony.  
\- No jak to co? – Uniosła brew. – Moja mama nic tu nie zdobyła. Chujek odłączył konsolę, zanim przesłała dane. Więc mamy tylko jedno wyjście.  
\- Iść do urzędu po plany urbanistyczne, jak wcześniej ustaliliśmy…? – podsunął, mając jak najgorsze przeczucia; węzeł na żołądku, zamiast ustępować, zaciskał się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Nie. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Dzisiaj w nocy włamiemy się na ten posterunek.


	22. Chapter 22

Kylo nie mógł w to uwierzyć.   
Siedział w celi – zatęchłej, obrzydliwej celi, jak jakiś pospolity zbir. Na pryczy obok niego chrapał śmierdzący żul. Od czasu do czasu mamrotał coś pod nosem, czkał i wydawał nieprzyzwoite dźwięki innymi częściami ciała. Ren miał wielką ochotę skrócić jego cierpienia, ale wiedział, że to mogłoby go tylko pogrążyć.   
Gdyby nie wyraźny rozkaz Najwyższego Wodza, rozniósłby ten posterunek w proch i pył.   
„Zapłacisz mi za to, Hux. Gorzko zapłacisz”.   
Chodził dookoła jak głodny wilk, od czasu do czasu waląc rękami o kratę. Żul miotał wtedy przekleństwa w pijackim śnie. W pewnym momencie puścił gazy, a Kylo poczuł się jak na polu bitwy podczas ataku chemicznego. Zakaszlał i zachwiał się, starając się nie wymiotować.  
Czuł Moc pulsującą w żyłach, domagającą się zaciśnięcia jej na gardle tego robaka. I żałosnych stójkowych, którzy go tu zamknęli.  
Miał nadzieję, że jego pięści zostawią porządne pamiątki na ich głupich gębach.   
Bili się nieźle, ale on nie ustępował pola. Któregoś chyba udało mu się walnąć o burtę jednego ze statków na płycie kosmoportu. Chyba udało mu się go zamroczyć, bo szarpanina na moment osłabła i rycerzowi już wydawało się, że da radę uciec. Niestety, nadzieja okazała się płonna, bo ten drugi, bardziej wyrośnięty, właśnie założył mu chwyt obezwładniający i potraktował paralizatorem. Trzy razy.   
Nawet Kylo nie mógł wytrzymać takiej dawki elektryczności, więc następne, co pamiętał, to ciemność. A potem kolebanie się policyjną suką, prosto na komisariat.   
Byli bystrzy – zakuli mu i ręce, i nogi. I założyli kaganiec! Mógł to zrozumieć, bo zębów też używał, próbując się uwolnić, ale to niemal na pewno podpadało pod jakiś paragraf o brutalności policji.   
Gdy dojechali, został poprowadzony do pokoju przesłuchań. W czasie jazdy zdążył już oprzytomnieć i znów zaczął się wyrywać, więc znowu oberwał paralizatorem. Znów zapadła ciemność, która potem przeszła w szarość i uczucie zimna. Gdy się pozbierał, siedział już na metalowym, niewygodnym krześle przed metalowym stołem. Po drugiej jego stronie siedział jeden z tych, którym próbował uciec. Był już opatrzony – co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie Kylo odpłynął na dłuższy czas.   
\- No i co się pan tak rzucasz? – spytał idiota, patrząc na niego z pobłażaniem.   
Odpowiedział mu wściekły warkot, bo Kylo nadal miał kaganiec.  
\- Miałbyś pan tylko próbę kradzieży, może nawet nie, jakbyś się pan porządnie wytłumaczył – mówił dalej stójkowy, z rękami nonszalancko założonymi na pierś. – A teraz? Napaść na porządnego obywatela, napaść na funkcjonariuszy na służbie, wandalizm, bo jak pan rąbnąłeś kolegą o statek, to burta się wgniotła… no i jeszcze to obmacywanie jednostek latających. No… - zacmokał z dezaprobatą, jakby Kylo był jakimś dzieckiem, które coś przeskrobało. – Ze trzy lata za kratami to chyba najmarniej.  
Chyba oszalał, jeśli myślał, że będzie tu siedział przez dłużej niż przez dalszych kilka minut.  
\- Zrobimy tak. – Policjant nachylił się do niego przez blat. – Zdejmę ci teraz ten knebel, a ty nie będziesz próbował odgryźć mi palca. Pasuje?  
Nie mając za bardzo wyjścia – przynajmniej takiego, które nie wymagałoby złamania przykazania Najwyższego Wodza i użycia Mocy – Kylo przytaknął. Stójkowy wstał, obszedł stół i zaczął coś kombinować przy potylicy rycerza. Po chwili coś kliknęło i kaganiec opadł z mu z ust. Zamlaskał gniewnie.   
\- Wypuśćcie mnie natychmiast! – rozkazał, nieco sepleniąc i nie czując zębów. Zapewne przez ten paralizator.   
Policjant westchnął.  
\- Ech, a ja się łudziłem, że powiesz coś błyskotliwego…  
Ren szarpnął się, chcąc rzucić się mu do gardła, ale skończyło się tylko na bólu skutych za oparcie nadgarstków.   
\- No i coś taki wyrywny? – Stójkowy znów usiadł naprzeciw niego. – Słuchaj, ja naprawdę chcę ci pomóc, nawet, jeśli prawie wgniotłeś mi nos w mózg. – Wskazał na obandażowany kinol.   
„Jasne” – pomyślał Kylo. – „A ja jestem Max Reebo”.   
\- Powiedz mi teraz… - Wyciągnął jakiś elektroniczny notatnik starej daty, prawie zabytek. – O co właściwie chodziło? Gdzie żeś chciał lecieć, że musiałeś kraść statek?  
\- Nie chciałem nic ukraść! – ryknął Kylo.   
\- Nie? – Policjant był zupełnie niewzruszony; prawdopodobnie przywykł, że osadzeni na niego krzyczą.  
\- To mój statek!  
\- Twój? – Uniósł brew. – No to świetnie! – Uśmiechnął się głupkowato. – To my bardzo pana przepraszamy, już wypuszczamy, może jeszcze kafu na przeprosiny przynieść?   
Kylo nawet nie musiał się specjalnie starać, żeby wiedzieć, że gość kpi.  
\- To mój statek – powtórzył spokojniej. – Należy do mnie. Jak już, to ten, co tu nim przyleciał, mi go ukradł!  
\- Ależ ja panu wierzę! – zapewnił go sarkastycznie stójkowy. – Poproszę tylko o jakieś dokumenty potwierdzające i może pan iść. Znaczy, nie może… - Znów wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Bo nadal będziesz pan miał zarzuty za napaść. Ale już nie za kradzież. No? To jak będzie?   
Kylo miał ochotę walnąć czołem o blat.  
Oczywiście, że nie miał dokumentów na ten konkretny statek, który Hux zakosił z hangaru. A właściwie nie zakosił – bo miał do niego takie same prawa, jak każdy inny oficer Najwyższego Porządku. Ren również mógł takim latać. Ale, no cóż, raczej nie mógł pokazać policmajstrowi aktu własności ze znaczkiem Najwyższego Porządku, bo to mogłoby się dla niego skończyć jeszcze gorzej niż użycie Mocy, żeby skręcić idiocie kark.  
\- Niestety, to niemożliwe – wycedził, mrużąc oczy.  
Stójkowy rozłożył ręce.  
\- No to cóż… Więc chyba nic nie możemy dla pana zrobić, prawda?   
Wyglądało na to, że nie.  
Matka zawsze mówiła mu, że panowie policjanci i panie policjantki są jego przyjaciółmi i, gdyby potrzebował pomocy, powinien zwrócić się najpierw do niej, a potem – albo najpierw, jeśli ona byłaby niedostępna – do nich. Kolejna rzecz, w której się myliła.   
Stójkowy podowcipkował sobie jeszcze trochę – jak na kogoś z wgniecionym w czaszkę nosem miał zdumiewająco dobry humor – a potem znów założył mu kaganiec, „na wszelki wypadek”, zawołał kolegę i obaj zaprowadzili go do celi.   
Ale cóż. Nie ma tego złego. Bo po drodze widział kogoś, kto zdumiewająco przypominał generała Huxa. Na jego widok skulił się i wlepił wzrok we własne buty – oficerki! Siedział obok jakiejś dziewczyny i kolejnego policmajstra, który wydawał mu się znajomy. Chyba to był jeden z tych dodatkowych, którzy pomagali go opanować już na komisariacie. Kto wie, może to on przyłożył mu tym paralizatorem?   
Tamten człowiek miał czarne włosy i cywilne ciuchy, ale tych szczurzych oczek nie dało się pomylić. Chyba. Gdyby tylko utrzymali kontakt wzrokowy przez dłużej niż kilka sekund… a teraz: nie był pewien.   
Niby mógł to być Hux, ale włosy mówiły…   
Kylo oparł się o kratę i przypomniał sobie, co widział na statku. Dziwne, czarne plamy w łazience. Oczywiście. Farba do włosów!  
„Kamuflaż wysokiego poziomu, generale. Prawie nie poznałem.”  
Tylko co Hux miałby robić na posterunku? On też wpadł, tak, jak on? Pewnie tak. W końcu, to rozpuszczony mały szkodnik. Pewnie wlazł do pierwszego-lepszego baru i zażądał herbaty, jedzenia i raportu z tego, co się dzieje na planecie. Przynajmniej w sektorze, gdzie leżało to całe Scaparus Port. Bo skąd miałby wiedzieć, że nie w całej Galaktyce był uważany za grubą rybę?  
Gruba ryba. Aż się uśmiechnął. Huxa można było różnie nazywać, ale określenie „gruba ryba” zdecydowanie do niego nie pasowało. Raczej „obślizgły węgorz”, jeśli już miał iść w metafory wędkarskie.  
Żul znów puścił gazy, w dodatku beknął. Kylo był pewien, że stójkowi zamknęli go z nim złośliwie. I że było to pogwałcenie jakiejś konwencji o zakazie używania broni biologiczno-chemicznej!  
Wyjrzał przez zakratowane okienko. Na zewnątrz było już od dawna ciemno, ale nie było widać gwiazd. Niebo było zasnute ciężkimi, szarymi chmurami. Padało z nich jak z cebra odkąd przyleciał, bez przerwy. Wiedział, że Arkanis słynie ze swojego „cudownego” klimatu, ale zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że ktokolwiek chce tu mieszkać. Wilgoć przenikała do kości w pierwszych sekundach, kiedy człowiek wyszedł na zewnątrz. To nie był klimat dla rasy ludzkiej, tylko dla czegoś, co byłoby przystosowane do życia w morzu, czy coś…   
„Hux w ogóle jest człowiekiem?” – zastanawiał się, przeciskając nos przez kraty i starając się oddychać powietrzem z zewnątrz. – „Może to jednak jakaś zakamuflowana ryba…”.  
Wyobraził sobie Huxa z rybim ogonem zamiast nóg. Z jakichś przyczyn w jego wyobraźni generał siedział na skale wystającej z toni spokojnego oceanu, moczył płetwę w wodzie i uśmiechał się szyderczo, jak to on. Kylo prychnął lekceważąco. Wyobraźnia odmalowała mu w najdrobniejszych detalach także to, jak bardzo generał jest chuderlawy pod tym swoim mundurkiem. Było mu widać żebra, okryte bladą, prawie całkowicie białą skórą, bo przecież nigdy nie wychodził na słońce.   
„Durny rudzielec”, pomyślał Kylo, wyobrażając sobie wielką, rozgrzaną kulę, oświetlającą lazurowe niebo. Bezlitosne promienie szybko zmyły ten głupi uśmieszek z generalskiej gęby. Biała skóra zaczęła szybko czerwienieć, obiecując późniejszy ból. Zapiszczał jak mała dziewczynka, po czym zanurkował w oceanie, znikając rycerzowi z wyobraźni.  
\- Idiota – powiedział do siebie.  
\- Ssssam jesteśśś idiota, idioto – wymamrotał żul, śpiąc i intensywnie śmierdząc.  
Kylo zacisnął pięści na kracie.  
Miał tego dość.  
Była noc, więc na posterunku zapewne nie było wielu osób. Może kilku policjantów pełniących nocny dyżur…  
Usiadł po turecku na kamiennej podłodze i przez moment medytował, starając się dosięgnąć najgłębiej skrywanych źródeł swej Mocy.  
Najwyższy Wódz zakazał mu jej używania, ale w zasadzie chodziło mu o to, żeby się nie zdradził i nie naraził tym misji na szwank. Ktoś mógłby zacząć intensywniej dopytywać, kim jest. Ktoś mógłby skojarzyć Bena Solo – matka i ojciec w końcu nie chowali go w piwnicy, kilka razy pojawił się wraz z nimi w holowiadomościach, komuś mogła się przypomnieć znajoma twarz.   
Nie sądził, żeby Mistrz chciał, żeby nie używał Mocy w ogóle, nawet w takich okolicznościach. Prawda?   
Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę, że żul właśnie beknął i zarzygał pół podłogi przez sen, to użycie jej było wyższą koniecznością.   
Kylo, z twarzą wykrzywioną z obrzydzenia, wstał i rozprostował z trzaskiem palce.   
Jeśli spotka jakiegokolwiek policjanta na swojej drodze, to po prostu złapie Mocą za jego umysł i każe mu iść gdzie indziej. Nie wyglądali na specjalnie bystrych. Sztuczka umysłowa powinna zadziałać bez problemu.   
Nie wiedział, gdzie jest Hux, ale jeśli wpadł, to pewnie siedział gdzieś, w jakiejś innej celi. Kylo miał złośliwą nadzieję, że trafił na jeszcze gorszego współwięźnia, niż on. Na przykład na jakiegoś prawdziwego chuligana, który zdążył mu już obić twarz za sam wygląd.  
A jak on go znajdzie, to poprawi mu z drugiej strony. I z trzeciej. Potem przeprosi, zgodnie z przykazaniem Snoke’a, a potem zatarga go za tą farbowaną czuprynę na prom prosto w Nieznane Rejony. A jak postawi go przed Wodzem… to generał dopiero pozna, co to jest ból.   
Uśmiechnął się.  
Najwyższy czas się stąd zbierać.


	23. Chapter 23

Lizzie od dłuższej chwili grzebała spinką przy oknie komisariatu. Bez większych efektów. Hux stał obok niej, obserwując uważnie te poczynania, marznąc i szczelnie otulając się nowym płaszczem.   
Po wcześniejszej wizycie w tym miejscu wracali w ciszy, a gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, pani McCoy zamknęła się w swojej sypialni, mówiąc, że musi odpocząć. Jej córka westchnęła i opadła na kanapę przed rozpalonym przez DeeDee kominkiem. Generał, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby zrobić, usiadł obok niej.   
\- Faktycznie, kawał drania – podsumował, opierając się o jedną z poduszek.   
\- Ano dokładnie. – Lizzie przymknęła oczy i wyciągnęła nogi w kierunku ognia. – Ale cóż. To tylko mała komplikacja.   
Przełknął ślinę.  
\- Czyli… mówiłaś poważnie? – spytał ostrożnie, patrząc na nią z ukosa. – Chcesz włamać się na posterunek?  
\- Tak. Dziś w nocy. DeeDee! – zawołała w stronę kuchni.   
Zza drzwi wychynął droid, jak zwykle czarny, błyszczący, z błyskającymi fotoreceptorami tam, gdzie niektóre droidy protokolarne miewały twarze.  
\- Tak, panienko?   
\- Nie mogłyśmy jej oduczyć tego „panienkowania” – mruknęła dziewczyna, po czym znów zwróciła się do DeeDee. – Zrobisz nam herbaty? Z mruczanki, jeśli można.   
\- I z mlekiem?   
\- I z mlekiem. Dla ciebie też? – spojrzała na Huxa.   
\- Ja bym wolał… - zaczął ostrożnie, ale natychmiast mu przerwała.  
\- Tarynową, wiem. Ale tarynowa to bomba energetyczna. A my potrzebujemy czegoś, żeby szybko usnąć. Na taką akcję trzeba być wyspanym. – Ziewnęła. – Chociaż, ja równie dobrze mogłabym już iść spać…  
\- No dobra, Lizzie, powoli. – Wyprostował się lekko. – Nie działajmy pochopnie. Odpuśćmy to, idźmy jutro do urzędu miejskiego czy gdzieś, weźmy te plany jak normalni ludzie… a na Baldzie odegrasz się w ten sposób, że złapiesz pierwsza tego mordercę. Co ty na taki plan?   
\- Nie. – Ton jej głosu wskazywał wyraźnie, że nie ma zamiaru odpuścić. Spróbował więc uderzyć w inną strunę.  
\- Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak i nas złapią, co powie twoja matka? Chcesz jej wstyd przynieść? A Baldowi dać dodatkowy argument co do tego, że miał rację, odbierając jej dostęp do dokumentów?   
Zgromiła go wzrokiem.   
\- Bald nie ma racji i już ja mu to udowodnię – syknęła.   
Do pokoju wjechała DeeDee z herbatą. Lizzie wypiła swoją jednym łykiem, mimo, że była gorąca i musiała parzyć ją w usta. Hux pił małymi łyczkami, a i tak czuł lekki ból w podniebieniu.   
\- No. – Odstawiła kubek na podłogę. – To ja idę spać. Ty też się połóż, zbiórka przy drzwiach o północy! – I, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wstała i zniknęła za wymalowanymi drzwiami swojej sypialni.  
Generał odetchnął głęboko. Wyglądało na to, że nie było innego wyjścia. Będzie zmuszony do włamania na komisariat Scaparus Port. Złapią ich, jak nic. Wyląduje w celi, idiota Bald dowie się, kim naprawdę jest, wezwie jakąś policję centralną, zabiorą go pod sąd Nowej Republiki, szybki proces, egzekucja i tyle z władzy Najwyższego Porządku nad Galaktyką.   
Spojrzał w stronę sypialni pani McCoy. Na pewno nie wiedziała, co planuje jej córka. Może, jeśli jej powie, zdoła ją powstrzymać?   
Odstawił herbatę, bo i tak nie miał na nią ochoty. Przy okazji spojrzał krytycznie na swoje buty, stojące na ociekaczu w przedpokoju. Oficerki niezbyt nadawały się do działania w terenie. Nawet spacer po tych wybrukowanych ulicach groził urazem nogi. Przy tej akcji na cmentarzu kilka razy prawie się przewrócił. I nadal nie miał płaszcza – bo coraz bardziej sfatygowanego, różowego plastoidu nie można było tak nazwać.   
W nowych spodniach było mu wygodnie. Niebieski sweter był ciepły, ale nie dość ciepły, żeby wytrzymać samotne starcie z aurą Arkanis. Oficerki niby nie przemakały, ale…   
Zerknął na zegarek. Na zewnątrz było już prawie ciemno i zgadywał, że wszystkie sklepy zaraz będą zamknięte. Nie pamiętał, gdzie był ten, w którym kupowali z Lizzie ubrania, zresztą – tam chyba butów nie było.   
Wstał z kanapy i zapukał do drzwi pani McCoy. Usłyszał ciche „proszę”. Otworzył ostrożnie.   
\- Można?   
\- Wilhuff? – Kobieta wydawała się zdumiona; siedziała na swoim łóżku z nogami podwiniętymi pod brodę. Oczy miała zapuchnięte; wydawało się, że właśnie przestała płakać.   
\- Wybaczy pani, że przeszkadzam – powiedział, postanawiając to zignorować. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak prawidłowo reagować na czyjś płacz. – Chciałem tylko…  
\- Poprosić, żebym powstrzymała Lizzie przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego? – Uniosła brew. – Nie da się, mój drogi. Jest dorosła. A zresztą… nawet, gdyby nie była, to i tak – jak wbije sobie coś do głowy, to nie sposób jej tego wybić. Co planuje tym razem?  
Przez moment nie wiedział, co w zasadzie powinien powiedzieć. Zakładał, że będzie przerażona planem Lizzie i natychmiast spróbuje jakoś mu zapobiec. Tymczasem wyglądało na to, że mocno się przeliczył.  
\- Planuje się włamać na komisariat i zabrać stamtąd te plany, po które poszliśmy – mruknął w końcu.   
\- No tak. – Kobieta pokiwała głową. – A ma jakiś sensowny plan, czy idzie na wariata?   
\- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Wiem, że o północy mam być gotowy.   
\- To powiedz jej, że trzecie okno od lewej w tej alejce z tyłu, tej, co stoją tam śmietniki, się nie domyka. Można łatwo podważyć zamek.   
A więc Lizzie miała pełne błogosławieństwo. Cudownie.   
\- Naprawdę nie ma pani nic przeciwko?   
\- Jak mówiłam: i tak nie da się jej powstrzymać. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Opowiadała ci o Uszku?   
\- Tak.  
\- A o zaginionych kameach lady Cavissy?   
\- Nie…? – „Ale brzmi jak ciekawa historia”, dodał w myśli, po czym dopytał, upewniając się: – To wtedy, jak miała jedenaście lat i dostała medal?   
\- Nie, nie! – Pani McCoy machnęła z rozbawieniem ręką. – To była biżuteria naszej sąsiadki. Lady Cavissa to była zupełnie inna sprawa. Po niej Lizzie zdecydowała ostatecznie, że idzie na kryminalistykę… - Ucichła na moment, po czym spojrzała na generała uważnym, acz zmęczonym wzrokiem. – Uważasz mnie za złą matkę, Wilhuff?   
\- Co…? Oczywiście, że nie! – W zasadzie to Hux sam nie wiedział, co powinien o tej kobiecie myśleć; nie znał się na matkach. Nie pasowała do jego wyobrażeń na ich temat – przynajmniej w zakresie martwienia się o swoje dziecko. Ale z pewnością nie była zła. Złym rodzicem był jego ojciec – a pani McCoy była od niego całkowicie inna. Nie wiedział, czy to oznacza, że jest dobra, ale zła nie była na pewno.   
\- Miły jesteś – stwierdziła, poprawiając włosy. – Ale cóż. Gdybyś poznał Lizzie wcześniej, wiedziałbyś, czemu nawet się już nie staram trzymać jej w ryzach. Poproś, żeby ci opowiedziała o tych kameach. – Uśmiechnęła się. – I niech pokaże medal za nie. Jest ładniejszy niż ten pierwszy, za naszą sąsiadkę.   
Pokiwał głową, notując to w pamięci.   
\- Pójdę z nią – powiedział w końcu. – Mnie też zdenerwował ten cały komendant. A te plany są nam potrzebne.   
\- Dziękuję. – Skinęła głową. – Dobrze, że nie będzie tam sama. Miejcie uszy i oczy otwarte, uważajcie z latarkami. W nocy zazwyczaj jest tam tylko kilku naszych… znaczy, policjantów. – Znów posmutniała. – Ale trzymajcie się z dala od recepcji, bo tam na pewno ktoś będzie.   
\- Będę pamiętał. Ale mam jeszcze jedną sprawę, pani McCoy…  
\- Messalinda.  
\- Słucham?   
\- Mam na imię Messalinda – powiedziała, podając mu rękę. Ścisnął ją lekko. – A dla przyjaciół Lindy.   
\- Miło mi poznać. – Uśmiechnął się grzecznie. – Ale chciałbym zapytać, czy jeszcze dzisiaj zdążę gdzieś kupić nowe buty i coś na wierzch?   
\- Hm… wszystkie sklepy będą się już powoli zamykać, ale jeśli się pospieszysz, to może. Daj datapada, pokażę ci, gdzie masz najbliższy odzieżowy.   
Tym sposobem Hux zaopatrzył się w ciemny, lekki płaszcz ze śliskiej tkaniny, zapinany na duże guziki i z obszernymi kieszeniami. Miał także nowe, skórzane buty za kostkę, sznurowane. Mocno trzymały nogę i ryzyko skręcenia znacznie malało. Dodatkowo kupił sobie płaską czapkę z daszkiem w ciemnozieloną kratę, od spodu podszytą wodoodpornym materiałem.   
Wrócił późno, uboższy o kilkaset kredytów, ale zimno i wilgoć arkanijskich nocy już mu nie dokuczały.   
Gdy Lizzie się obudziła, aż gwizdnęła z wrażenia.   
\- Fiu, fiu! Ale żeś się odstroił! Można by powiedzieć, że idziemy na paradę, a nie na włam! – Chwyciła między palce połę płaszcza i przyjrzała się mu krytycznie. – No, no. Dobry wybór, Willie. Będzie ci służył na lata, tak ci powiem.   
\- Mam nadzieję – stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko. – No więc… idziemy?   
Zegar stojący na kominku wybijał właśnie dwunastą, kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi.   
Kiedy Lizzie siłowała się z oknem, była już pierwsza w nocy i znów zaczynało padać.   
\- Może pomogę? – zaproponował generał, podchodząc bliżej.   
\- Dam sobie radę – mruknęła, mrużąc oczy i poruszając gwałtownie ręką ze spinką. W tym samym momencie coś w końcu kliknęło, okno skrzypnęło i odchyliło się lekko, jakby zachęcało ich do wejścia do środka. – No i bingo! – Wpięła spinkę w loki i wspięła się na parapet. Usiadła na nim i zdjęła buty, mówiąc, że nie chce zostawić śladów. Włożyła je do plastoidowej torby, a torbę - do plecaka. Hux postąpił podobnie, ale, jako że swoją teczkę tym razem zostawił w domu – datapad i holoportfel idealnie mieściły się w płaszczu - to zawiesił sobie nowe obuwie na szyi, związane sznurówkami.   
Lizzie ostrożnie zamknęła za nimi, położyła palec na ustach i dała znak. Zaczęli skradać się długim, cichym korytarzem, pełnym zamkniętych drzwi.  
\- Jesteśmy całkowicie z tyłu – szepnęła, idąc na paluszkach. – Żeby dostać się do tego pokoju, co wiesz, będziemy musieli obejść posterunek dookoła. Jeśli się przewrócę, spróbuj mnie złapać, zanim wyrżnę, bo każdy hałas to niebezpieczeństwo!  
\- To postaraj się nie przewracać – mruknął, uważnie nadstawiając uszy na każdy podejrzany odgłos.   
\- Zawsze staram się nie przewracać!  
Komisariat zdawał się całkowicie wymarły. Jednak spod niektórych drzwi, gdy już zapuścili się nieco głębiej, biło blade światło. Przemykali wtedy obok jak najszybciej mogli, praktycznie nie oddychając. Hux był jednak pewien, że ktoś w końcu ich usłyszy – choćby dlatego, że serce biło mu jak młotem. Czuł adrenalinę krążącą w żyłach, wyostrzającą mu zmysły do poziomu jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia, wypatrującego drapieżników. Lizzie miała sporo do stracenia. Ale on mógł stracić… no cóż, wszystko.   
\- Teraz ostrożnie – powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy już podeszli pod drzwi, za którymi krył się pokój, gdzie za dnia pracowali stróże prawa. – Tam może jeszcze ktoś być. – Powoli, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, nacisnęła klamkę. Przez szparę zerknęła do środka. Wyglądało na to, że jest ciemno i pusto, jednak po tym, jak zaklęła pod nosem, Hux stwierdził, że jednak źle mu się wydaje.   
\- Kurczę… wujek Morrison jeszcze siedzi – powiedziała, ostrożnie zamykając i opierając ręce o biodra. – Nie ma co go w to wciągać. Trzeba go stamtąd jakoś przepłoszyć!  
\- Jak niby? – spytał, czując, że jest na skraju zawału.   
\- Hm… - Podrapała się po brodzie. – Wiem. Nie ma co kombinować. Zrobimy najprościej, jak można. Za mną! – Zakomenderowała, odwracając się na pięcie i idąc tam, skąd wcześniej przyszli. W pewnym momencie skręciła jednak w prawo, a potem znów w lewo, a potem zaczęła iść po schodach do góry. Hux posłusznie maszerował za nią, rozglądając się na boki i starając się oddychać najciszej, jak to tylko było możliwe.   
Schody zaprowadziły ich na trzecie piętro i tam się kończyły. Lizzie powiedziała mu, że na tym poziomie są głównie przechowalnie na dowody, a także archiwum spraw nierozwiązanych. Poprowadziła go dalej, aż doszli do końca jednego z korytarzy. Wielkie, zakratowane od zewnątrz okno, wychodziło na ulicę i ukazywało piękny widok na tę część Scaparus Port. Albo ukazywałoby, gdyby nie bezksiężycowa, pochmurna noc.   
\- No dobrze. Willie, jesteś wyższy, wskakuj na górę.   
\- Co? Gdzie? – Rozejrzał się bezradnie dookoła.   
\- Drabinka. – Wskazała na metalowe szczebelki, wystające ze ściany. - To wyjście na dach. Zobacz, czy klapa jest otwarta.   
Hux spojrzał z powątpieniem na pręty, oceniając wysokość najniższego z nich. Ocenił, że może, jeśli podskoczy, da radę się wspiąć, ale mięśnie rąk i nóg już zdążyły zaprotestować – na zapas, w reakcji na samą możliwość wysiłku fizycznego.   
\- A może lepiej podsadzę ciebie? – spytał, stwierdzając, że to będzie o wiele prostsze wyjście. – W ogóle, co zamierzasz zrobić?   
\- Dywersję – odpowiedziała. – A skoro nalegasz… w porządku. Podsadzaj. – Podeszła pod ścianę i pozwoliła mu chwycić się pod kolana. Uniósł ją, starając się stłumić stęknięcie. Nie była specjalnie ciężka, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę i co boleśnie ukłuło jego dumę.   
Zwinnie zawisła na drabince i wspięła się na sam szczyt.   
Skrzypnęła klapa.   
\- No pewnie, że otwarte – mruknęła. – Po co zamykać… chodź, Willie!  
Zaklął w myśli. Wychodziło na to, że nie uda się uniknąć wspinaczki.   
Zacisnął zęby. Nie chciał wyjść na słabeusza. Odetchnął, w myślach odliczył do trzech i podskoczył najwyżej, jak umiał. Udało mu się złapać drugiego szczebla. Bezradnie zamachał nogami w powietrzu, próbując się podciągnąć.   
\- Willie!   
\- Idę! – jęknął, mobilizując wszystkie siły, ale obawiając się, że to będzie za mało.   
W końcu jednak generałowi udało się odbić stopą od ściany i zaczepić ją o dolny szczebel. Prawie wykręcił sobie przy tym kostkę na drugą stronę, ale ostatecznie zaczął się wspinać.   
Na zewnątrz deszcz zamienił się w zimną, marznącą mżawkę. Lizzie klęczała na betonie i grzebała w plecaku. Dach był pusty i zimny, w niektórych miejscach poprzecinany bryłami ceglanych kominów. Najwyraźniej Arkanijczycy nadal nie przekonali się do idei centralnego ogrzewania. Być może dlatego powietrze lekko gryzło w nozdrza. Dym z kominów musiał być przyczyną sporej ilości chorób płuc. Przynajmniej u tej części ludności, której nie zjadła fauna morska.   
Przypomniał sobie własne dzieciństwo. Tak. Cały czas było mu zimno. W jego pokoiku nie było pieca. W bunkrze było mu nieco cieplej, pewnie ze względu na przytarganą grzałkę – raz prawie się przez nią spalił żywcem – i dużą ilość kocyków, ale generalnie przez pierwsze cztery lata życia głównie trząsł się z zimna. I ze strachu przed ojcem.   
A potem polecieli na Jakku, gdzie, dla odmiany, było cholernie gorąco i cierpiał na bezustanne poparzenia słoneczne.   
Idealny klimat znalazł dopiero na Finalizerze. Szkoda tylko, że gdzieś po drodze, wraz z zimnem i upałem, nie zniknął Brendol.  
\- Żyjesz? – spytała, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.   
\- Żyję – mruknął, niezadowolony ze swojego popisu. I tak dobrze, że udało mu się tu wejść…  
\- Świetnie. To teraz patrz, bo będziesz miał kluczową rolę w tej dywersji. – Przesunęła się do krawędzi dachu. – Widzisz ten śmietnik?   
Podczołgał się do niej i spojrzał w dół.   
Posterunek Scaparus Port mieścił się w kamienicy w kształcie pustego w środku prostokąta. Patrzył teraz na zaniedbane podwórko, zarosłe przez chwasty. Krzyżowały się na nim dwie ścieżki z szarego – lub białego, ciężko było stwierdzić w kiepskim, nocnym świetle – kamienia, prowadzące od drzwi do drzwi. Idealnie na środku jakiś idealistyczny architekt umieścił coś, co chyba kiedyś było fontanną, a teraz – porośniętą mchem ruiną. Kształtem przypominało pszczeli ul, zamieszczony na grubym słupie. Otoczono go skalną niecką, do której pewnie miała spływać woda tryskająca z ust czterech rzeźbionych maszkar, umieszczonych idealnie naprzeciwko portali prowadzących do budynku. Hux stwierdził, że kamienica chyba jednak musi być stara. Co było w sumie dziwne, bo posterunek był już poza obszarem starówki.   
Co do śmietnika, to stał on niemal idealnie pod nimi, oparty smętnie o ścianę. Był prawie pusty.   
\- Słuchaj, Willie. – Lizzie wcisnęła mu do ręki zapalniczkę i kilka małych pałeczek. – Robimy tak. Ja idę na dół z powrotem. Daję ci znak. Jak dam ci znak – odpalisz petardy i zrzucisz je do śmietnika. Najlepiej odpal wszystkie na raz. A potem zmykaj z powrotem na dół, pod ten pokój, co wiesz.   
\- Co…? Ale…!  
\- Lecę, czekaj na znak i rób! – Zniknęła, zanim w ogóle zdążył na dobre sformułować swój protest.   
Został sam. W ciszy. Mżawka moczyła mu nową czapkę. Skarpetki znów całkiem mu przemokły. Niemal na pewno się przeziębi. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich warunków.   
Przez moment rozważał możliwość zostawienia tego wszystkiego i pójścia do domu. Ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie było to zbytnie wygodne wyjście. Po pierwsze, spał u Lizzie. Gdyby ją wystawił, pewnie straciłby wygodne łóżko. Mógł wrócić do motelu, ale niezbyt mu się to uśmiechało. Poza tym, bezpowrotnie straciłby możliwość pogrzebania w usuniętych plikach pamięci DeeDee.   
„Idą mi te poszukiwania jak krew z nosa” – pomyślał ponuro, ocierając wodę osadzającą się na brwiach. Może faktycznie znacznie szybciej byłoby znaleźć Maratelle? Ale co, jeśli nie będzie w ogóle chciała z nim rozmawiać?   
Dalsze kombinowanie przerwało mu pikanie datapada. Lizzie dawała znak.   
„Szlag by to trafił” – pomyślał, odpalając wszystkie petardy na raz i zrzucając je do blaszanego kontenera trzy piętra niżej, modląc się, by deszcz ich nie zagasił.   
A potem rzucił się do klapy i wskoczył na drabinkę, zatrzaskując wyjście za sobą.   
Jeszcze zanim jego stopy dotknęły podłogi, usłyszał serię wybuchów. Nie wiedział, co to były za petardy, ale musiały mieć niezłego kopa. Ciekawiło go, skąd Lizzie je miała i czemu w zasadzie nosiła je w plecaku. Musiał ją o to zapytać. Ale później. Jak już wezmą, co zechce i dadzą nogę z tego cholernego posterunku. Nie miał życzenia zostawać tu ani chwili dłużej, niż było to konieczne. A już na pewno nie po gorszej stronie krat.   
Dopadł schodów i zaczął zbiegać w dół, mało nóg nie połamał. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy ktoś go nie obserwuje.   
Toteż niemal dostał zawału, gdy ktoś – a raczej coś – złapało go i cisnęło o ścianę z taką siłą, że całe powietrze uszło mu z płuc.   
\- Witam znowu, panie generale.


	24. Chapter 24

„Kurwa, zapomniałem, że on tu jest…!”  
\- Ren – wycharczał, czując uścisk na żebrach i krtani, mimo, że technicznie nikt go nie dotykał. Niewidzialna siła trzymała go mocno, uniesionego kilka centymetrów nad podłogę. A naprzeciwko stał rycerz. I wrednie się szczerzył.   
\- Poleciało się na małą przygodę, generale? – wysyczał, podchodząc bliżej.   
\- O ile wiem, nie ma żadnego przepisu, który zabraniałby generałowi Najwyższego Porządku opuszczenia własnego okrętu, jeśli akurat nie trwa otwarta wojna – odgryzł się Hux. – A ja, tak się składa, mam całkiem sporo zaległego urlopu, wiesz?!  
\- Twój urlop właśnie się skończył. Wracamy do domu. – Kylo rozluźnił zaciśniętą pięść i Hux upadł. – Natychmiast.   
\- Nigdzie z tobą nie idę.   
\- Idziesz, chyba że chcesz odpowiadać przed Najwyższym Wodzem! A zaręczam: już jest na ciebie wściekły.   
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.   
\- Ach tak? – Ren znów zacisnął dłoń i generał znowu poszybował w powietrze. – No cóż, więc chyba muszę użyć wariantu siłowego. – Zaczął iść tam gdzie, wedle wiedzy Huxa, powinno znajdować się wejście na posterunek. Biada temu, kto akurat siedział na recepcji.   
I ciągnął go za sobą tymi swoimi czarami.   
\- Nie, Ren! – Generał zaczął się wić w uścisku Mocy. – Możesz mnie zabrać siłą, ale wtedy po prostu znowu dam nogę!  
\- Wtedy Najwyższy Wódz cię zabije i będę miał wreszcie święty spokój – prychnął lekceważąco Kylo.   
\- Tak mówisz? To dlaczego teraz mnie nie zabijesz? Czyżbyś jednak miał rozkaz, żeby dostarczyć mnie na Finalizera w całości?!  
\- Do czego dążysz? – Rycerz zatrzymał się i spojrzał na lewitującego Huxa, wyraźnie zirytowany.   
\- Do tego, mój drogi, że tak naprawdę ja jestem na wyższej pozycji niż ty. – Uśmiechnął się cierpko. - Najwyższy Wódz zakazał ci mnie tknąć. Bo inaczej już bym nie żył, prawda? I zaręczam ci, Ren – nie uchyli tego rozkazu, przynajmniej dopóki Starkiller nie będzie ukończony. Jestem niezbędny do zwycięstwa. I niezastąpiony. Ale – wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej – ty to już wiesz, prawda? A w ogóle, jak radzi sobie Peavey?   
Ren skrzywił się. Najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie płonący chaos, który panował w całej flocie, gdy odlatywał na Arkanis.   
\- Wrócisz i to wszystko naprawisz – warknął.   
\- Och, Ren, oczywiście, że wrócę. – Hux założył ręce na piersi. – Nie rzuciłem roboty. Jestem tylko na urlopie. Bezterminowym. I nie zamierzam z niego wracać, przynajmniej na razie.  
\- Czemu ja w ogóle z tobą…!  
I wtedy stało się coś, czego żaden z nich się nie spodziewał. Ren jęknął, oczy stanęły mu w słup, zachwiał się i padł jak długi, bez przytomności.  
Za nim stała Lizzie. W ręku miała pałkę policyjną.   
\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała, nadal trzymając broń w gotowości.   
Hux zarejestrował, że znowu stoi na własnych nogach. Moc musiała puścić, kiedy Ren stracił świadomość. Dobrze. Przynajmniej z tego nie będzie się musiał tłumaczyć.   
\- Nie – odparł, patrząc na nią z prawdziwą wdzięcznością. I rozbawieniem. I podziwem. – Jestem cały.   
\- Świetnie. W zasadzie, to z nieba nam spadł. – Dziewczyna trąciła Rena czubkiem stopy. – Pomyślą, że to on zrobił huk i ich zatrzasnął.  
\- Zatrzasnął?   
\- Tak, ale wyjaśnię ci w drodze, chodź! – Odrzuciła pałkę, złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę, z której wcześniej przyszli.   
Okno od tej strony dało się łatwo uchylić. Lizzie szybko wyjęła i założyła buty, on zrobił to samo. W tym czasie opowiedziała mu, co w zasadzie zrobiła.  
Gdy zbiegła na dół, udało jej się schować w jednym z nieużywanych korytarzy. Był tuż obok wyjścia na podwórko, a jednocześnie niedaleko od pokoju, w którym nadal siedział detektyw Morrison. Wtedy dała znak generałowi. Gdy petardy narobiły hałasu, detektyw zerwał się i, przeklinając, poleciał sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Za nim pobiegło jeszcze dwóch posterunkowych, którzy najpewniej pełnili nocny dyżur. Gdy już wszyscy byli na zewnątrz, rozglądając się z nierozumieniem, zawiał pewien psotny wiatr i zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi.   
Wiatr nazywał się, oczywiście, Lizzie. Ale, jak zapewniała, takie rzeczy mogły się zdarzyć nawet bez jej udziału. Podobno każdy, kto tu pracował, zatrzaskiwał się tam co najmniej kilka razy do roku. I co roku komendant – zarówno były, jak i obecny – obiecywał, że wymieni „te cholerne drzwi”, ale nigdy nie znajdowały się pieniądze w budżecie.  
\- Może teraz w końcu się przekona, jak się okaże, że przez takie coś prawie im więzień uciekł. – Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo i przeskoczyła parapet, lądując z głośnym pluskiem w kałuży. – Ał. Uważaj, bo mokro!  
Hux przełożył nogę na zewnątrz – i natychmiast spadł, prosto w wodę wymieszaną z błotem i kto wie, jakimi paskudztwami.   
Razem z Renem, który skoczył na niego jak rozwścieczona wampa.   
\- Mam cię, cholero!  
\- Spadaj, mówiłem, że nigdzie nie idę! – warknął generał, zaciskając pięści. Znudziła go ta zabawa. Był w pełni gotowy do podjęcia przerwanej kilka dni temu bójki i rozstrzygnięcia jej raz na zawsze. Nie dość, że idiota zrujnował mu mundur, to teraz jeszcze nowiutki płaszcz, sweter i spodnie?! Niedoczekanie!  
\- Zostaw mojego kumpla!   
Lizzie chyba podzielała jego poglądy, bo skoczyła Renowi na plecy i zaczęła go okładać pięściami.   
Kylo zerwał się i zaczął szarpać, chcąc ją strącić, ale trzymała się mocno. Znów wyglądało na to, że zapomniał, że ma Moc. Hux mimowolnie odnotował to w pamięci. Najwyraźniej rycerz miał problem z używaniem swoich nadprzyrodzonych sił w sytuacjach niespodziewanych. To mogło kiedyś zadziałać na jego korzyść.  
Teraz na jego korzyść zdecydowanie mógłby zadziałać blaster, ale niestety, nie wziął go ze sobą, jak po raz kolejny boleśnie sobie uświadomił.   
Tymczasem szarpanina trwała i wyglądała przekomicznie. Lizzie tłukła Rena po głowie z entuzjazmem godnym lepszej sprawy, Ren rzucał się jak niedźwiedź zaatakowany przez rój pszczół, a generał myślał, czy nie powinien jednak dyskretnie się stąd ewakuować. Ostatecznie jednak stwierdził, że poczeka. Rezultat tego starcia zaczynał go bardzo interesować.  
Lizzie właśnie ugryzła Kylo w ramię. Ren zawył z bólu. Próbował sięgnąć w tył i ją złapać, ale drapała i biła jak wściekła kotka.   
W końcu rzucił się na mur, pewnie chcąc ją przygwoździć, ale właśnie wtedy zeskoczyła mu z pleców i jednym, tanecznym ruchem, kopnęła między nogi.   
Tego nawet Kylo nie mógł wytrzymać. Upadł na kolana, jęcząc cienko.   
\- Zaczynam się ciebie bać – stwierdził generał, podchodząc ostrożnie do rozczochranej dziewczyny.   
\- Jestem detektywem-konsultantem. – Splunęła na ziemię, dysząc ciężko. – Musiałam nauczyć się samoobrony. Chodź, spadamy stąd! – Znów złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za sobą, ale Hux stwierdził, że jednak nie tak to powinien zostawić.   
Ren nie da się zatrzymać zwykłym policjantom. A on miał dość problemów. Nie potrzebował szukającego go Kylo na karku. Już pomijając, że skoro kretyn już wpadł w ręce władzy, to zapewne prędzej czy później zdradziłby swoją tożsamość. I pociągnąłby generała za sobą na dno.   
Nie, tę sprawę trzeba było wyjaśnić teraz.   
Znów zrugał się w myślach za niezabranie blastera. Mógłby ją rozwiązać raz na zawsze. Nawet jeśli Najwyższy Wódz pewnie miałby do niego pewne… pretensje.  
Ale to w końcu on był niezbędny. On, nie Ren.   
Ale Ren… no cóż. Bywał przydatny przy działaniach w terenie. I jednak pozostawał w łaskach Wodza. Musiał więc go znosić. Przynajmniej na razie. Lepiej nie zachodzić Wodzowi za skórę bardziej, niż było to konieczne.   
\- Lizzie, czekaj – powiedział, wyrywając się. – W zasadzie, to ja go znam. To mój… przygłupi kolega z wydziału. – Spojrzał z ukosa na Rena, aktualnie pozostającego w pozycji embrionalnej na mokrym asfalcie. – On ma takie swoje wyskoki… pogadam z nim, żeby dał spokój. Nie martw się o mnie, nic mi nie grozi. – „Na pewno nie teraz, jak jest w takim stanie” – pomyślał i uśmiechnął się. – Ale dzięki za obronę.   
\- Co? – Oczy Lizzie zrobiły się dwa razy większe. – Ale…!  
\- Nie, serio, to kawał przygłupa, nie wiem, jak się dostał na te studia. – Dodatkowa przyjemność płynęła z faktu, że generał doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ren – właśnie z trudem dźwigający się do klęku - wszystko słyszy. – Poczekaj, pogadam z nim. Dasz nam moment?   
\- Ale… on na ciebie skoczył. I chciał ci zrobić krzywdę! – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.   
\- Tak, ale…  
Gdzieś w ciemności rozległy się sygnały policyjnych śmigaczy. Najwyraźniej albo detektyw, albo posterunkowi, wezwali już wsparcie.  
\- Szlag! – Skrzywiła się. – Dobra. Ale gadajcie cicho, żeby ich tu nie zwabić. I szybko, zanim się zorientują, że coś jest nie tak! – Po tych słowach wreszcie oddaliła się o kilkanaście metrów, by zza węgła obserwować sytuację na ulicy.   
Hux przyklęknął przy Renie i złapał go za włosy, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.   
\- Boli, co? – Jego głos ociekał satysfakcją.   
\- Zapłacisz mi za to…! – wyjęczał rycerz, nadal piskliwym, nieswoim głosem. Kurczowo trzymał się tam, gdzie został przed momentem tak pięknie znokautowany.   
\- Może i tak. Ale na razie zostaję na Arkanis. I wrócę, jak będę miał ochotę.   
\- Najwyższy Wódz…!  
\- Twoje rozkazy to twój problem, Ren.  
\- Najwyższy Porządek…!  
Skrzywił się; tu Ren miał rację. Ta organizacja nie mogła, jak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, długo przetrwać bez niego. Cieszyło go tylko, że Snoke też to wiedział, czego dowodem była obecność tutaj jego ucznia. I to bez miecza, jak też zdążył zauważyć.   
\- Kilka dni – mruknął w końcu. – Daj mi jeszcze kilka dni. Załatwię coś. A potem wrócimy do floty.   
\- Co załatwisz?!   
\- Nie twój interes. W ogóle, czy Najwyższy Wódz nie kazał ci może czegoś mi powiedzieć…? – Uniósł brew. – Wiesz, może takiego magicznego słowa…?  
\- Kazał, ale ty nie przyjąłeś przeprosin! – wypomniał mu rywal.   
\- Nawet ich nie wyartykułowałeś!   
\- Podałem ci rękę!  
\- I to niby miało wystarczyć?!   
\- Chłopaki, pospieszyć się tam! – zawołała Lizzie; z ulicy oświetlały ją niebiesko-czerwone światła.   
Hux wywrócił oczami.   
\- Więc?   
\- Niech ci będzie, przepraszam.  
\- Za?  
\- Za nazwanie cię bękartem. Zadowolony?   
\- Nie. – Znów się skrzywił. – Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś… A zresztą, to może wyjaśnisz mi kiedy indziej. Na razie daj mi spokój na te kilka dni. Potem kończę urlop i wracam do swojej roboty.   
Wiedział, że na nic więcej prawdopodobnie nie może liczyć – nie od Rena. Ale już zawsze będzie mógł przywoływać sobie w pamięci scenę, kiedy rycerz przepraszał go na kolanach za swój wyskok.   
\- Cholera!  
Obaj odwrócili się w stronę Lizzie. Właśnie biegła w ich stronę z paniką wymalowaną na twarzy.   
\- Patrol tu idzie! Chować się, szybko!   
\- Gdzie?! – Hux rozejrzał się szybko; alejka była jednak całkowicie pusta.   
\- Do środka! – zakomenderowała dziewczyna, gramoląc się z powrotem do wnętrza posterunku. – Raz-dwa! Migusiem!  
Generał momentalnie posłuchał, tym razem nie kłopocząc się zdjęciem butów. Będąc już po drugiej stronie, szarpnął za ramię Rena, który właśnie z trudem usiłował zebrać się z poziomu gruntu.   
\- Ruszaj się, durniu!  
\- Sam jesteś dureń – burknął dziecinnie Kylo, wchodząc za nimi.   
Lizzie momentalnie zamknęła okno, tuż przed tym, jak ciemność nocy przeszyły dwie latarki. Ich właściciele wyraźnie się zbliżali.   
\- Muszą wiedzieć, że to okno jest niepewne – mruknęła. – Panowie, szybko, za mną! – Zaczęła iść, szybko, przytulona plecami do ściany. Generał zrobił to samo, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna wie, co robi. Ren zamykał pochód, najwyraźniej jeszcze nie całkiem rozumiejąc, co się dookoła niego dzieje. Jakby nie patrzeć, przed kilkoma minutami dostał najpierw w łeb, a potem w krocze. A jeszcze wcześniej – przynajmniej Hux miał taką nadzieję – policja potraktowała go kilka razy zaawansowanymi technikami przesłuchań.   
Lizzie zatrzymała się na sekundę tuż przed zakrętem, a potem zbiegła w dół – schodami, których generał wcześniej nawet nie zauważył, bo były sprytnie schowane w małej wnęce. Okazało się, są bardzo długie, kręte i że prowadzą do piwnic: zimnych, ciemnych i niskich, tak, że musiał iść przygarbiony.   
\- Tu kiedyś były cele – szepnęła do niego Lizzie; prawdopodobnie po to, żeby go nie zgubić w panującym tu mroku. – Ale ktoś uznał, że trzymanie tu ludzi jest niehumanitarne. Teraz to składziki. Chodźcie, szybko! Do szafy!  
Gdzieś obok skrzypnęły uchylane drzwi, ale Hux niemal ich nie widział, mimo powolnego przyzwyczajania wzroku do braku światła. Lizzie musiała zamachać mu ręką przed nosem.   
Szafa, prawdopodobnie dawno temu zrzucona tutaj na wieczne zapomnienie, przeraźliwie skrzypnęła pod ich ciężarem. Aż się skrzywił.   
Na pewno usłyszeli. Ktoś musiał usłyszeć…   
\- Spokojnie, ściany są tu grube – powiedziała, zamykając ich trójkę w tej małej, ciasnej klitce. – Imperium kiedyś torturowało tu więźniów. Pracujący na górze by się nie mogli skupić, jakby słyszeli wrzaski. Ale lepiej tego nie testujmy – mruknęła.   
Przez chwilę stali w ciszy. Hux, mimo jej zapewnień, starał się nawet oddychać jak najlżej. Nawet Ren ani pisnął.   
Po kilku minutach jednak Lizzie wyraźnie się rozluźniła.   
\- Więc… jesteś kolegą Wilhuffa?   
\- Kogo?   
Hux zasadził Renowi sójkę pod żebra.   
\- Mówiłem, że jest przygłupi – syknął. – Czasem nawet nie pamięta, że studiujemy na jednym roku na Lothal. Pamiętasz, prawda? Że studiujesz historię na Lothal? – Kładł mocny nacisk na każde pojedyncze słowo, żeby do Rena na pewno dotarło, o co mu chodzi.   
\- E… taak. Jasne. – Na całe szczęście, nie okazał się tak głupi, jak wyglądał. – Studiujemy. I sam jesteś przygłupi, Wilhuff.  
\- Ciekawe… dwóch historyków z Lothal w ciągu kilku dni! Ty też piszesz o Akademiach imperialnych? – dopytywała Lizzie, wciąż cicho, ale swobodniej.  
\- Co? O… aa, tak. Wilhuff nie przestaje o tym mówić. Ale nie. Ja piszę o… o…   
\- Rebelii. On pisze o Rebelii. O wyzwalaniu Arkanis pisze. Z perspektywy… gospodarczej. Wiesz, handel, przerwanie szlaków kupieckich przez blokadę planetarną, takie tam różne.   
\- Dokładnie tak.   
\- Arkanis? Ale dlaczego akurat o nas?   
\- Bo…?   
\- Bo o wyzwalaniu Lothal napisano już za dużo i promotor kazał mu wybrać coś innego. A że z jakichś powodów przyczepił się do mnie, to spapugował mój wybór.   
\- Nic ci nie papugowałem! – warknął Ren, zdecydowanie za głośno. Hux kopnął go w kostkę i syknął „Sza!”.   
\- W ogóle, Lizzie, ty masz w końcu te plany? – Zmienił temat, nie chcąc wystawiać zdolności intelektualnych rycerza na większą próbę, niż to konieczne.  
\- Jasne, że mam! – Zachichotała. – Baldowi by żyłka pękła, jakby się dowiedział. Ale się nie dowie. – Znów zniżyła głos. – Oni zaraz sobie pójdą. I wtedy my też idziemy. Spokojnie i powolutku.   
\- Skąd wiesz, że sobie zaraz pójdą? – spytał generał.   
\- Bo ich koledzy zadzwonili, że się zatrzasnęli na podwórku. Otworzą im, zobaczą dookoła, czy nic się nie stało, powiedzą, że rano sprawdzą, co to był za huk…  
\- Ale przecież się stało – zauważył. – Więzień im zbiegł.  
„Cholerny Ren” – dodał w myśli. – „Jak zawsze, same przez niego kłopoty”.   
Lizzie przełknęła głośniej ślinę.   
\- Więc miejmy nadzieję, że na razie nie zauważą… na razie wygląda na to, że wszystko jest na dobrej drodze, ale nie przestawajcie trzymać kciuków.   
Znów ucichli.   
Minuty mijały powoli. Hux przymknął oczy, myśląc, czym sobie zasłużył na takiego Rena.   
Jakby mało było samej jego obecności, która, oczywiście, natychmiast wszystko jeszcze bardziej skomplikowała, to jeszcze zalatywało od niego jak ze ścieku. Czy on się nie mył w ogóle od tych kilku dni?!  
\- Co ty tak śmierdzisz?! – spytał w końcu, tłumiąc w sobie chęć mordu.  
\- Zamknęli mnie w jednej celi z jakimś żulem – mruknął Ren.   
\- Dobrze ci tak. – Generał schował ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. – Tylko dlaczego jeszcze ja muszę za to cierpieć…?  
\- Ja ci zaraz pocierpię…  
\- Dobra, chłopaki, chyba już pora. – Lizzie pchnęła drzwi i wyskoczyła na zewnątrz. – Cicho, powoli, ale sprawnie. Na górę, przez okno i do mojego śmigacza!  
Nie pozostało nic innego, jak wykonać polecenie. Generał nabrał głęboko powietrza, przeklął zapaszek Rena, poprosił swój psi los, żeby jego astma nie wybrała akurat tego momentu, żeby znów uderzyć – i potruchtał po omacku w stronę schodów.   
Na korytarzach nadal było pusto i cicho. Wyglądało więc na to, że Moc im sprzyja i policjanci nie zajrzeli jeszcze do aresztantów. Bo gdyby zajrzeli, Hux był pewien, wezwaliby poważniejsze posiłki. No i na pewno nie byłoby tu tak cholernie ciemno.  
Znów – kolejny raz tej nocy – wydostali się na zewnątrz, tym razem bez niespodzianek. Lizzie upewniła się, że patrole zniknęły. Po czym wszyscy puścili się pędem w stronę sąsiedniej przecznicy, gdzie dziewczyna zaparkowała swój pojazd – bo tym razem dała się przekonać, że przychodzenie tu na piechotę to głupota i niepotrzebne utrudnianie sobie roboty.  
\- Lizzie, czekaj! – Hux przystanął nagle w pół kroku. – A kamery?!  
\- Co kamery? – Uniosła brew.  
\- Kamery! Na posterunku nie ma kamer?!   
\- Są, ale je zdalnie wyłączyłam. – Machnęła ręką. – Z konsoli mamy. Tyle dobrego.   
\- A to, co mogły nagrać już wcześniej? – przypomniał jej generał. – Jak w ogóle tam idziemy? I jak włazimy na dach?! I jak zamykasz drzwi?!  
\- O kamery bym się nie martwił – wtrącił się nagle Ren, który, nie wiadomo po co, poszedł za nimi, zamiast rozpłynąć się we mgle.  
\- Ponieważ? – Generał oparł dłonie o biodra.  
\- Bo chyba niechcący je zniszczyłem. Nie do końca wiem, jak… - Rycerz spojrzał na niego znacząco, wyraźnie sugerując, że tego dnia użył Mocy więcej, niż raz.   
\- Ach. – Armitage pokiwał głową. – No tak. Ty i twoje legendarne… szczęście.   
\- Jesteś pewien? – Lizzie spojrzała na rycerza z powątpieniem. – Bo Willie ma, kurczę, rację. Mogą się dobrać do nagrań sprzed…  
\- Jestem pewien – przerwał jej. – Żadna kamera na tym posterunku nie działa od przynajmniej godziny. Macie moje słowo.  
\- W kwestiach niszczenia sprzętu można mu wierzyć. – Poręczył za niego Hux, z trudem przyznając, że Ren i jego destrukcyjne zdolności się czasem jednak przydają.  
\- Hm. Dzięki! – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie i poklepała Kylo po ramieniu. Mimowolnie się uchylił, jakby obawiając się kolejnego ataku. – Ach… i wybacz to lanie. Ale atakowałeś Williego!   
\- To… no właśnie. Wy się przyjaźnicie? – Ren spojrzał pytająco na Huxa.  
Hux spojrzał pytająco na Lizzie, samemu nie będąc pewnym, co odpowiedzieć. Ale, cóż. Wszystkie fakty świadczyły za tym, że dorobił się przyjaciółki.  
\- Tak – odparł. – Poznaj Lizzie McCoy. Lizzie, to jest… - W tym momencie obaj sobie uświadomili, że nie mogą użyć jego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska. Tego prawdziwszego, sprzed Najwyższego Porządku – też lepiej nie.   
Ren podrapał się po głowie.   
\- Ja… miło cię poznać, Lizzie. Jestem… Anakin. Anakin… Windrider.   
Hux miał wrażenie, że właśnie usłyszał gdzieś obok plaśnięcie. Jakby ktoś z całą siłą uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Ale to prawdopodobnie był tylko wiatr. Albo projekcja jego własnych pragnień.   
\- Mi też miło. – Dziewczyna odpaliła silnik w śmigaczu. – No to… gdzie cię podrzucić, Annie?   
Cień irytacji przemknął po twarzy Rena.   
\- W zasadzie to… nie wiem. Nie zdążyłem się nigdzie urządzić. Zgarnęli mnie prosto z kosmoportu.  
Hux mimowolnie parsknął. Ren spojrzał na niego groźnie.  
\- Oj. – Dziewczyna postukała palcami o kierownicę. – Więc… nie masz gdzie spać?  
\- Na to wychodzi. Ale, cóż. Prześpię się na moim statku. Poczekam na Wilhuffa, to razem odlecimy z powrotem. – Nadal nie spuszczał wzroku z generała.  
\- Hm. – Skrzywiła się. – Taak, to może chwilę potrwać. Znaczy, mam nadzieję, że raczej krótszą chwilę niż dłuższą, ale…  
\- Właśnie, coś ty w zasadzie robił na posterunku? – spytał rycerz. – Ciebie też zgarnęli?  
\- Nie – odparł zimno Hux, mając na końcu języka coś w stylu „nie jestem taki głupi jak ty”. – Ja… pomagam Lizzie.   
\- Szukamy seryjnego mordercy! – pochwaliła się natychmiast dziewczyna.   
Ren zamrugał szybko.  
\- Co… czego? Ja… co?   
\- Powiedz mi, Annie… - Spojrzała na niego uważnie. Zbyt uważnie. – Lubisz zagadki kryminalne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Możecie odnieść wrażenie, że "Annie" dał się zbyt łatwo rozbroić, ale... pamiętacie, jak pięknie załatwił go wielki, niebieski stworek w komiksie o Huksie? ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Hux stał przed lustrem i się golił. Ostatni raz robił to tego pechowego dnia na Finalizerze. Zbyt długo, jak zdał sobie sprawę, gdy obudził się w środku nocy i przeciągnął dłonią po policzkach. Rudy zarost mógłby błyskawicznie spalić jego przykrywkę.  
Gdy tylko wstały pierwsze zorze, zaczął obserwować przez okno kiosk, znajdujący się naprzeciw kamienicy. Zakładał, że bez problemu dostanie tam jakieś żyletki. Nie wiedział tylko, o której otwierają.  
W końcu zobaczył zapalające się w środku światło, przebijające przez lejące się z nieba strugi deszczu. Wtedy błyskawicznie się ubrał i wyszedł, najciszej jak potrafił.  
A potem wrócił, zmoknięty, z maszynką, pianką do golenia i szczoteczką do zębów – których, oczywiście, nie spakował, gdy uciekał – i rozpoczął okupację łazienki.  
Gdy wrócili wczoraj – czy raczej: dzisiaj – do domu, pani McCoy powitała ich już w drzwiach.  
\- Mamusiu, mamy to! – zawołała natychmiast Lizzie, wymachując triumfalnie małą kartą pamięci.  
\- Świetnie, kochanie – powiedziała kobieta, szczelniej otulając się puchatym szlafrokiem, spod którego wyglądały jej spodnie od piżamy. Przytuliła córkę, ale patrzyła nie na nią, a na stojącego z tyłu Rena. - Hm… a to kto?  
\- Anakin Windrider – przedstawiła go dziewczyna, wysuwając się z matczynego uścisku. – Kolega Wilhuffa ze studiów. Też pisze pracę o Arkanis.  
\- Bo spapugował ode mnie. - Hux z kolei wyglądał jak dziecko, któremu powiedziano, że będzie miało młodszego brata. I będzie musiało oddać mu wszystkie swoje zabawki.  
\- Nic ci nie papugowałem – powtórzył Ren, dzielnie odpowiadając pani McCoy spojrzeniem.  
\- Annie też nie za bardzo ma się gdzie zatrzymać… może zostać u nas na kilka nocy, razem z Wilhuffem?  
\- Lizzie, czy my tu prowadzimy hotel…?  
\- Prooooszę? – Lizzie zamrugała kilka razy, prawdopodobnie chcąc wyglądać na słodką, niewinną dziewczynkę, której niczego nie można odmówić. Wyszło jej to tak, jakby do oka wpadła jej jakaś muszka.  
Pani McCoy spojrzała w sufit i odetchnęła głęboko.  
\- Dobrze, pościel mu na drugiej kanapie.  
\- Dzięki, mamusiu! – Ucałowała matkę w policzek. – Chodź, Annie! – Pociągnęła Rena za rękaw i wskazała mu, gdzie może się umyć, bo nadal śmierdział żulem. A potem zniknęła w sypialni matki, prawdopodobnie wybierając mu pościel.  
W salonie zostali Hux i pani McCoy.  
\- To na pewno twój kolega, Wilhuff? – spytała kobieta, zakładając ręce na pierś.  
\- Tak – potwierdził bez entuzjazmu. – Studiujemy na jednym roku. Ale nie lubię go, to cymbał. – Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To po co go przyprowadziliście?  
\- Lizzie się uparła – odparł. – Powiedziała, że może nam się przydać, bo wygląda na silnego. No i że co trzy głowy, to nie dwie. Nawet jak jej powiedziałem, że za trzecią głowę równie dobrze mógłby robić klosz na lampę…  
\- Czyli pewnie chce go używać jako tarana. – Pani McCoy ziewnęła lekko. – Wie już, w co się pakuje, ten twój kolega?  
\- Tak, na wstępie się pochwaliła, że szukamy seryjnego mordercy. – Wywrócił oczami.  
\- Ech… ale cóż, w takim razie musiał zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie. Mimo wszystko, nie rozpowiada o śledztwie byle komu.  
„Ciekawe, skąd to dobre wrażenie” – pomyślał, przypominając sobie, jak „Anakin” i Lizzie się poznali.  
\- A gdzie go spotkaliście, tak późno w nocy?  
Przełknął głośno ślinę. To było bardzo podchwytliwe pytanie.  
Całe szczęście, Lizzie też to wiedziała, więc wersję oficjalną ustalili już w śmigaczu.  
\- Stał jak ostatnia sierota na skrzyżowaniu za posterunkiem. Pewnie nie mógł znaleźć żadnego hotelu i się zgubił. Poznałem, że to on, powiedziałem „O, Anakin!”, a Lizzie podchwyciła…  
Pani McCoy uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- No cóż… W takim razie przenocujemy i jego. Na wszystkie gwiazdy, naprawdę powinnam założyć noclegownię…  
To było kilka godzin temu. W tej chwili cały dom – poza Huxem – spał. Lizzie u siebie, z Przytulasiem przy boku, pani McCoy u siebie, a Ren – na kanapie po drugiej stronie stolika do kawy, owinięty w pościel w niebieskie kwiatki. Chrapał. Oczywiście, że chrapał.  
A Hux z każdym chrapnięciem miał coraz większą ochotę na uduszenie go poduszką.  
Skończył się golić i ochlapał twarz chłodną wodą. Czuł się… względnie wyspany. Od opuszczenia swojego statku sypiał więcej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w życiu.  
Pomyślał, że skoro już tu jest, to weźmie prysznic. Rozebrał się, złożył ubrania w idealne kostki i ułożył je na desce do prasowania, wszedł do wanny i zasunął zasłonę. Zasłona była błękitna u dołu i kremowa u góry. Na tym niebieskawym polu wymalowano małe, kolorowe rybki.  
Przekręcił kurek. Z prysznica trysnęła ciepła woda i zaczęła spływać mu po ciele. Nie miał własnego mydła ani szamponu, o czym zapomniał w kiosku. Zdecydował się więc na użyczenie tych, które stały na brzegu wanny, tuż obok gumowego, żółtawego stworka z pomarańczowym dziobkiem.  
Płyn do mycia pachniał owocami. Z czerwonego opakowania uśmiechał się szczerbato jakiś dzieciak z lśniącymi loczkami w kolorze pszenicy. Z kolei na etykietce zielonej butelki z szamponem umieszczono zdjęcie jakiegoś iglastego drzewa. Tego zapachu nie umiał zidentyfikować, ale był bardzo przyjemny. Kojarzył się ze świeżością.  
„Ręcznika też nie mam” – stwierdził ponuro, wychodząc. Wytarł się największym, jaki znalazł, odłożył na półkę, by wyschnął i postanowił, że musi iść na porządne zakupy. Potem, zabrał się za suszenie, czesanie i modelowanie włosów. „Cudowny ze mnie żołnierz, naprawdę – pomyślał ze wstydem. – Pamiętałem o żelu, ale już nie o całej reszcie przyborów”.  
Na przyszłość postanowił tak zaopatrzyć torbę, żeby mógł w dowolnym momencie ją chwycić i wyruszyć gdziekolwiek, nie martwiąc się o nadużywanie czyjejkolwiek gościnności.  
Pół godziny – lub nieco więcej – później odłożył grzebień, umył zęby, ubrał się i wyszedł z łazienki. Równocześnie ze swojej sypialni wyszła pani McCoy.  
\- Och, już wstałeś? – spytała. – Jeszcze wcześnie.  
\- Lubię wcześnie wstawać – powiedział spokojnie. – Użyłem trochę waszych kosmetyków… odkupię je, oczywiście.  
\- Daj spokój, Wilhuff. – Machnęła ręką. – Czuj się jak w domu.  
Jak w domu. Ciekawe określenie. Hux przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek, gdziekolwiek, czuł się jak w domu.  
\- Jadłeś już śniadanie? – spytała kobieta, wyrywając go z tych przemyśleń.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział. – Ale mogę zjeść na mieście, bo Lizzie pewnie i tak mnie gdzieś wyciągnie… a zresztą, nadal muszę pisać pracę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Tym bardziej, potrzebujesz siły – stwierdziła, kiwając na niego palcem. – Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Chodź do kuchni.  
Poszedł, bo jaki miał wybór?  
Na widok pani McCoy ożywiła się DeeDee, dotąd siedząca w kącie. Hux natychmiast się skrzywił. Dziś w nocy miał doskonałą okazję, żeby w końcu pogrzebać w jej pamięci i spróbować odzyskać usunięte dawno temu pliki. Ale tyle się działo…  
Postanowił, że dziś, już bezwzględnie, się za to zabierze. A potem…  
„Muszę w końcu znaleźć moją matkę i spadać stąd. Zwłaszcza, że teraz mam jeszcze Rena na karku.” – pomyślał, patrząc, jak pani McCoy włącza ekspres i nalewa do kubków świeżego kafu.  
\- Co chcesz zjeść? – spytała, stawiając jeden przed nim na stole.  
\- Owsianka, albo… w sumie, cokolwiek będzie w porządku – odparł, czując się nieco skrępowany.  
\- DeeDee, zrobisz? – Spojrzała na droida.  
\- Oczywiście, proszę pani.  
\- A ja poproszę jajecznicę z rucą – powiedziała, siadając obok Huxa.  
Gdy DeeDee zajęła się ich śniadaniem, oni zabrali się do powolnego popijania kafu. Generał musiał przyznać, że był bardzo dobry. Pani McCoy musiała się zaopatrywać w specjalistycznym sklepie, a nie w byle warzywniaku. Pewnie nie żałowała pieniędzy na napój. „Ciekawe, czy wszyscy tutejsi policjanci lubią kaf”. Pewnie tak. Zresztą, tak naprawdę nie znał nikogo, kto odmówiłby tego kopa kofeinowego z rana.  
Cała Galaktyka kochała kaf. Najwyższy Porządek rządził jedną z planet, gdzie uprawiano roślinę, z której były pozyskiwane ziarna na niego. Pakowali w nią dużo więcej kredytów, niż nakazywałaby przyzwoitość. Planeta się rozwijała, a oni mieli ogromne zapasy życiodajnego napoju. Wszyscy odnosili korzyści na tym interesie.  
Co prawda, ostatnio ktoś tam zaczął marudzić, że krzewy kafowe uprawiane są ponad wszelką miarę, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to produkcja się załamie, bo gleba się całkiem wyjałowi, a w ogóle, to robotnicy pracujący przy zbiorach są traktowani jak niewolnicy… ale tak naprawdę nikt się tym nie przejął. Potrzebowali tego kafu. Wszyscy oficerowie Najwyższego Porządku, zwykłego wojska i marynarki, pracowali na wszystkie zmiany. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy kończyła się budowa ich superbroni. Potrzebowali wspomagania.  
\- Mogę o coś zapytać? – odezwał się, grzejąc ręce o kubek. Był biały w kolorowe kropki. Brzeg miał nieco wyszczerbiony.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedziała, przecierając oczy. Wciąż miała na sobie szlafrok i piżamę, a na nogach kapcie.  
\- Lizzie często tak sprasza ludzi z ulicy? Bo zupełnie nie wydawała się pani zaskoczona, ani kiedy przyprowadziła mnie, ani teraz…  
\- Jest bardzo towarzyska. Poza tym, skoro znasz już historię Uszka, to wiesz, że…  
\- Że nie da się jej powstrzymać?  
\- Dokładnie. – Skinęła głową. – Ale skoro pytasz, to nie. Nie zdarza się to aż tak często. Kiedyś, gdy była młodsza, bywało. Ale teraz mamy znacznie mniej takich gości, jak wy. Czasem aż tu za cicho. – Pociągnęła łyk kafu.  
\- Mimo wszystko, jest pani bardzo… tolerancyjna.  
\- Nie bardzo mam inne wyjście, Wilhuff. Lizzie od dziecka była… no cóż. Lizzie. – Wzruszyła ramionami. - Jeśli ktoś zamykał jej drzwi przed nosem, to właziła oknem. Zresztą, widziałeś przecież. – Zachichotała. – Zawsze znajdzie sposób, by postawić na swoim. Więc uznałam, że nie ma sensu się z nią kłócić, zwłaszcza, że ma też swój rozum. Właśnie. – Odstawiła kubek. – Nie zostawiliście śladów?  
\- Nie – zapewnił. – Zadbaliśmy o to. – „Przynajmniej ona tak twierdzi” – dodał w myśli, przypominając sobie, jak Lizzie wyliczała w śmigaczu, co i jak wyłączyła, dezaktywowała i jak założyła rękawiczki, zanim w ogóle dotknęła klawiatury.  
DeeDee w końcu postawiła przed nimi talerze. Zabrali się do jedzenia. Owsianka była gorąca i smaczna. Wypełniała swą kleistością żołądek, pozostawiając przyjemne uczucie sytości i doskonale komponując się z kafem.  
Generał pomyślał, że to całkiem miły poranek.  
Tymczasem gdzieś w głębi mieszkania skrzypnęły otwierane drzwi i po chwili do kuchni wkicał Pan Przytulaś. Zastrzygł długimi uszami, co w jego przypadku było prawdziwą sztuką, po czym dorwał się do swojej, stojącej pod jedną z szafek, miseczki. DeeDee dosypała mu do niej świeżej trawy i kawałków pokrojonych warzyw.  
Za nim weszła Lizzie z jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle rozczochraną czupryną, ubrana w szarą, grubą piżamę w białe gwiazdki. Ziewała szeroko.  
\- O, Willie! – Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, choć sennie. – Że mama lubi wstawać o takich porach, to wiem, ale że ty też? – Podeszła do lodówki i wyciągnęła karton z niebieskim mlekiem.  
\- Tak wyszło.  
\- Córcia, masz dzisiaj zajęcia? – spytała pani McCoy, przełykając ostatnie kęsy jajecznicy.  
\- Mam – odparła dziewczyna, przygotowując sobie miseczkę jakiejś kolorowej mieszanki, składającej się w płatków owsianych, kawałków czekolady i jakichś drobnych, różowawych kulek. – Właśnie. Willie, mam dzisiaj cały dzień zajęty, więc do wieczora musicie się jakoś sobą zająć z Anim. – Usiadła na trzecim krześle, po prawej stronie generała. – Ale jakbyś miał chwilkę czasu, to na mojej konsoli są te plany tuneli. Jakbyście mogli je, przynajmniej wstępnie, przepatrzyć?  
\- Postaram się – zapewnił, choć wcale nie był pewien, czy chociaż spróbuje się za to wziąć. – A czego mam szukać?  
Przełknęła szybko kilka łyżek swojego śniadania.  
\- Pomyślałam, że najlepiej będzie zrobić w ten sposób… - Odgarnęła z czoła niesforny kosmyk włosów, który już zdążył się jej umoczyć w mleku. Strasznie garbiła się nad stołem. – Weźmiecie naszą mapę morderstw. Nałożycie ją na mapę tuneli. Sprawdźcie, czy do wszystkich miejsc zbrodni któryś z nich prowadzi. Tak zaczynamy. Co myślisz?  
\- Niezły pomysł – przyznał. – Ale to miasto jest tak zryte tymi tunelami, że, z tego co widziałem na tych mapach z archiwum, one mogą prowadzić absolutnie wszędzie…  
\- Zawsze to jakiś start, a poza tym – Scaparus rozrosło się tak dopiero w ciągu ostatnich trzech dziesięcioleci. Ta siatka służyła znacznie mniejszemu miastu. Owszem, niektóre prowadziły gdzieś w góry i na bagna, ale to były jakieś pojedyncze nitki. Przynajmniej z tego, co ja widziałam. – Wstawiła pustą miskę do zlewu. – Sprawdzicie?  
\- Sprawdzę – obiecał, uparcie odmawiając uznania istnienia Kylo i, w związku z tym, używając formy „ja” zamiast „my”.  
\- Świetnie. To ja idę się ubrać i biegnę, bo już wczoraj przegapiłam ten wykład z próbek… pa, mamo! – Cmoknęła matkę w policzek i wyszła, omal nie potykając się o skraj plecionego chodnika, który położono przy drzwiach.  
Pani McCoy odstawiła kubek.  
\- No. Wilhuff, powiedz mi taką rzecz… masz kartę dostępu do nas, do mieszkania?  
\- Co? A, nie… nie mam – powiedział, nie wiedząc, skąd niby miałby coś takiego posiadać.  
\- To ci dam zapasową - stwierdziła, wstając od stołu. – Ja też zaraz wychodzę, a przecież was tu nie zamknę.  
„Czy ona naprawdę zamierza dać mi swobodny dostęp do własnego domu…?”.  
Do kwater generała na Finalizerze nie miał prawa wejść absolutnie nikt, poza nim samym i K-4. A Messalinda McCoy tak po prostu, po kilku dniach powierzchownej znajomości, przekazuje mu klucze?!  
Musiała zauważyć jego zmieszanie, bo uśmiechnęła się ciepło i stwierdziła:  
\- No co? Lizzie cię lubi i dobrze ci z oczu patrzy. Mamy DeeDee – właśnie, pytaj ją, jak będziecie czegoś potrzebowali. Poza tym, no cóż. Jestem byłym gliną. Widziałam w życiu sporo złodziei, a ty nie wyglądasz mi na złodzieja. Znam się trochę na ludziach. – Po czym również zniknęła gdzieś za drzwiami.  
Generał został sam. Odchylił się na krześle, tak, że plecy dokładnie przylegały mu do oparcia.  
Był pewien, że nie zamierza nic stąd kraść – może poza plikami z pamięci DeeDee.  
Ale wcale nie był pewien, że pani McCoy naprawdę zna się na ludziach.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z okazji wczorajszego Triple Force Friday - bierzcie po trzy rozdziały!

Hux patrzył na Pana Przytulasia. Pan Przytulaś patrzył na niego. Jego czarne, wypukłe, okrągłe oczka przypominały dwie bezdenne otchłanie. Otchłanie, w których czaiła się utajona żądza mordu i pragnienie krwi. Królik był prawdziwą, zakamuflowaną maszyną do zabijania. Generał był tego stuprocentowo pewien.  
Zwierzę siedziało puchatym zadkiem na blacie i nie spuszczało z niego tego przerażającego wzroku. Hux odruchowo zaciskał dłoń na rękojeści noża, gotowy się bronić.  
I kiedy już, już się wydawało, że bestia rzuci mu się do gardła – do kuchni wszedł Ren. Pan Przytulaś natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie swoim pierwotnym celem, zeskoczył ze stołu i odkicał do swoich misek.  
\- Jak miło, że wreszcie wstałeś, Ren – wycedził przepełniony sarkastyczną uprzejmością Hux, nie będąc pewnym, z którą z tych dwóch kreatur wolałby się zmierzyć.  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, generale – odparł rycerz, równie złośliwie. – Cóż tam porabiasz?  
Zacisnął zęby i wbił wzrok w obierane właśnie srebrzyste marchwie.  
\- Obiad – burknął. – Muszę jeść.  
\- Droid się popsuł? – Ren uniósł brew. Wydawał się mocno podejrzliwy.  
\- DeeDee sprząta łazienkę. Zaoferowałem pomoc przy posiłku. Wiesz, w podzięce za gościnę. – Odłożył kolejną ostruganą marchewkę do stojącego obok garnka. – To się nazywa maniery, Ren.  
\- Akurat.  
\- Tak, wiem, że nie znasz takiego słowa.  
\- Idę o zakład, że zamierzasz mnie otruć. – Założył ręce na pierś. – Nie ze mną te numery.  
Generał aż prychnął.  
\- Nie chcesz jeść, to nie jedz! – rzekł, obrzucając Kylo rozbawionym, pełnym politowania spojrzeniem. – Na zdrowie. Dla mnie i dla pań McCoy będzie więcej.  
Ren skrzywił się z niesmakiem i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko. Wyjął z garnka jedną z marchewek. Zaczął ją obracać w tych swoich niedorzecznie wielkich łapskach. Hux mimowolnie zaczął myśleć, ile zarazków musi mieć na sobie taki Ren.  
\- Odkąd to umiesz gotować? – spytał Kylo, przerywając te rozmyślania.  
\- Odkąd spytałem holonetu, jak to robić – odpowiedział mu generał, stukając palcem w ekran leżącego obok datapada. Rozjaśnił się, ukazując stronę z przepisem na coruscańską zupę-krem.  
Rycerz nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
\- Zamierzasz otruć te kobiety – stwierdził. – Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że przy okazji sam też się otrujesz.  
Hux już miał się odciąć, ale ostatecznie ugryzł się w język. „Nie warto” – powiedział sobie w myśli. Nie warto strzępić języka na coś tak marnego, jak Kylo Ren.  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciężkiej ciszy. Generał nadal kroił marchewki. Gdy ostrugał już wszystkie, wstawił garnek na kuchenkę. Włączył grzanie, po czym wziął się do siekania ziół.  
\- Więc? – odezwał się znów Ren.  
\- Co więc?  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi, co tu w zasadzie zaszło? Co ja tu robię, co ty tu robisz, co to są za kobiety i co to za seryjny morderca, co mamy go niby złapać?  
Generał odetchnął głęboko i spróbował poukładać sobie w głowie wszystko, co się stało przez ostatnie kilka dni. Powolutku. Tak, żeby ta historia miała jakiś sens przy jej opowiadaniu.  
W końcu zaczął mówić. O tym, jak przyjechał, jak wpadł na zwłoki i Lizzie, która w nich grzebała, jak znów ją spotkał w Akademii. Wstępnie też opowiedział o sprawie tajemniczego mordercy i jego poszukiwaniach – na cmentarzu i w bibliotekach. I przy okazji o tunelach i wyprawie na komisariat.  
I o tym, jak Lizzie przyjęła go pod dach, dała ubranie, jedzenie i ciekawe zajęcie, i nie pytała absolutnie o nic.  
Ren, co wprawiło generała w swego rodzaju zdumienie, ani razu nie przerwał. Siedział i uważnie słuchał.  
\- Świetnie – stwierdził, gdy Armitage zamilkł. – Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na najważniejszą część mojego pytania. Co. Ty. Tu. Robisz?  
\- W sensie? – Uniósł brew, udając, że nie wie, o czym Kylo mówi.  
\- Po co żeś tu przyleciał? I dlaczego akurat teraz?  
„Tego to ja ci na pewno nie powiem” – pomyślał.  
\- Mam sprawę do załatwienia – stwierdził wymijająco. – Starą sprawę.  
\- Jaką?  
\- Nie twój interes, już ci wczoraj mówiłem.  
Wywrócił oczami.  
\- Dobra. Więc czemu się nie zajmujesz tą tajemniczą „sprawą”, tylko ganiasz za jakimś rzeźnikiem?  
To było całkiem dobre pytanie. Hux przez moment się zastanawiał.  
\- DeeDee. Ten droid. Znam ją. – Podniósł się i wrzucił kolejne składniki do garnka, w którym właśnie zaczynała wrzeć woda. – Ma wymazaną pamięć, ale mam nadzieję dobrać się do usuniętych plików. Może jeszcze się nie nadpisały. Ma informacje, które są mi potrzebne do…  
\- Więc czemu dotąd tego nie zrobiłeś?  
Skrzywił się.  
\- Bo to wymaga trochę czasu, którego dotąd nie miałem – odpowiedział tonem, jakby mówił do kogoś bardzo głupiego. – Nie uwierzysz, ale odzyskiwanie wymazanej pamięci u droida to nie opryski.  
\- Teraz masz czas – stwierdził Ren, ignorując zaczepkę.  
Hux już miał po raz kolejny parsknąć z politowaniem, kiedy zorientował się, że w zasadzie to tym razem Kylo ma słuszność.  
Byli sami w domu. DeeDee była dostępna. Lizzie miała wrócić dopiero wieczorem, jej mama – najwcześniej popołudniu. A było jeszcze wcześnie.  
\- No… niby tak – mruknął w końcu.  
\- No to wołaj ją i kombinuj. – Ren wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba że jednak nie o droida chodzi…? – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Czyżby pan generał się zakochał?  
Hux natychmiast oblał się gorącym rumieńcem.  
\- Tobie do końca odbiło – stwierdził, święcie oburzony i zażenowany. Jak Ren w ogóle śmiał coś takiego zasugerować! Że niby on próbuje przypodobać się jakiejś dziewczynie i dlatego zaniedbuje własne interesy?!  
\- Skoro się mylę, to wołaj droida, wygrzeb mu pamięć, rób, co tam musisz i zmywajmy się stąd. – Kretyn nie przestawał się szczerzyć. – Bo wiesz, Najwyższy Wódz się niecierpliwi.  
Hux usiadł ciężko i oparł podbródek o splecione dłonie. Ren miał rację. Był idiotą, ale miał rację. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby przeszukać czerep DeeDee i, być może, w ten sposób odnaleźć jego matkę.  
Ale były dwa zasadnicze problemy.  
Pierwszym było to, że nie wiedział, co z tą wiedzą zrobić. Teraz, gdy uświadomił sobie, że za kilka godzin może mieć konkretne dane i naprawdę spotkać się z matką, której nigdy nie widział, uświadomił sobie z całą mocą, że zupełnie nie wie, jak to rozegrać. Po prostu stanąć w drzwiach i powiedzieć „Dzień dobry, jestem twoim synem?”. I co zrobić później? Pogadać i wyjść, wrócić na Finalizera?  
Drugim za to… przygryzł dolną wargę. Prawda była taka, że lubił Lizzie. Nie w sposób romantyczny – już w okresie dojrzewania zrozumiał, że z dziewczynami mu nie po drodze. Ale w sposób koleżeński. Pozwalała mu u siebie mieszkać za darmo i traktowała go jak najlepszego przyjaciela, mimo że znali się tak krótko. Nikt nigdy tak się do niego nie odnosił. To sprawiało, że naprawdę zaczął się interesować tą sprawą seryjnego mordercy. A gdy wtedy, w drodze z cmentarza, dowiedział się, że Lizzie też wyzywano od „imperialnych bękartów”, a jej matkę wyrzucił z pracy jakiś rebeliancki śmieć… wtedy poczuł się z nimi w jakiś sposób związany.  
Naprawdę chciał pomóc Lizzie, jak uświadomił sobie ze zdumieniem. Chciał razem z nią schwytać tego całego rzeźnika. Nie dla dobra Scaparus Port. Ale dlatego, żeby komendant Russel Bald nie złapał go pierwszy.  
Chciał pomóc, jak jeden imperialny bękart drugiemu imperialnemu bękartowi.  
\- Nie mów mi, co mam robić, Ren – burknął w końcu. – Wprosiłeś się tu na siłę, to siedź. Ale się mi nie wtrącaj w plany.  
Kylo wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż się uśmiechał.  
\- Jak tam sobie chcesz.  
Pan Przytulaś znów przykicał pod stół, po czym zwinął się w kulkę i ziewnął szeroko, ukazując ostre, przednie ząbki. Ren się najeżył.  
\- To zwierzę mnie przeraża – rzekł, patrząc na niego wrogo. – Daj nóż, przerobię go na pasztet.  
\- Sam się przerób na pasztet, głupolu! – warknął Hux, natychmiast chowając ostrze. – Przynajmniej jakiś pożytek by z ciebie był! Wynocha mi z kuchni w ogóle, bo mnie rozpraszasz! – Wskazał palcem drzwi w wyraźnej sugestii, żeby Ren ma w tej chwili zniknąć mu z oczu.  
Co też rycerz skwapliwie uczynił. Wyszedł, a odgłosy, które za chwilę zaczęły dochodzić z salonu świadczyły, że włączył holoodbiornik.  
Gdy wreszcie został sam, generał dokończył krojenie warzyw. Zamieszał w garnku, nastawił odpowiedni czas na datapadzie i nalał sobie szklankę wody z kranu. Zanim znów usiadł, zdążył większość już wypić.  
\- Ty – zwrócił się do drzemiącego spokojnie królika. – A może ty wiesz, za co mnie nim pokarało, co?  
Królik uniósł łepek i kichnął cicho.  
\- Mhm. – Dopił szklankę. – Rozumiem.  
*  
Zupa była gotowa, drugie danie też. Hux włożył wszystko do pojemników pozwalających zachować smak i ciepło, po czym wyszedł z kuchni i skierował się do pokoju Lizzie. Na Rena nawet nie zerknął.  
Ren był z tego powodu nawet szczęśliwy, bo właśnie wciągnął się w oglądanie holodramatu.  
Generał zamknął ze sobą drzwi, usiadł za biurkiem i włączył konsolę. Maszyna zabuczała cicho. Od razu domyślił się, że dawno jej nie odkurzano. Kurz pewnie zatykał wentylatory. Jeszcze parę miesięcy i całkiem się usmaży.  
Stwierdził, że powie to Lizzie wieczorem, a na razie zabrał się do map. Faktycznie, ich łup z komisariatu był bogaty w dane. Interaktywne plany pozwalały na dokładne przyjrzenie się każdemu kwartałowi ulic zarówno w ujęciu uproszczonym, jak i dokładnym, fotograficznym. Pozwalały również cofnąć się w czasie i zobaczyć te tereny we wcześniejszych epokach. Ale przede wszystkim – po kliknięciu na jedną z nakładek można było zobaczyć raz, że kanały, a dwa, że tunele. Gęsta ich sieć pokrywała całe Scaparus Port.  
Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, najgęściej zryty był rejon starego miasta. Wyglądało na to, że tunele miały tutaj faktycznie co najmniej kilkanaście poziomów, przecinały się nawzajem i plątały jak wiązki dawno zapomnianych kabli. Ciężko było tu cokolwiek znaleźć. Jednak im dalej od centrum, tym było ich mniej. Porównując z tym, co widział na mapach znalezionych w archiwum, do terenów za miastem – które aktualnie były zabudowane nowszymi dzielnicami – prowadził jeden główny tunel. Od niego, jak od głównej żyły, odchodziły mniejsze, ale on był tą główną arterią. „I nawet wiem dlaczego” – stwierdził, dołączając widok na podziemną Tętnicę. Wyglądało na to, że rzeka płynie z gór, rozciągających się dziesiątki kilometrów na południe. A ten tunel to jej koryto.  
Tętnica spływała nim do morza, ale nie w rejonie starego miasta, tylko nieco naokoło – po linii, którą szła jedna z ulic oplatająca łukiem je od wschodu. I uchodziła…  
\- No i mamy pierwsze trafienie – stwierdził generał, sięgając po „tablicę morderstw”, jak nazywała ją Lizzie. Rozejrzał się, chcąc znaleźć coś, czego mógłby użyć do zaznaczania. Gdy nie znalazł niczego na widoku, z lekkim zażenowaniem otworzył pierwszą z szuflad w biurku. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że znajduje się tam pełne pudełko kolorowych kredek. Wziął jedną – niebieską, jak woda – i zakreślił małym kółeczkiem wyspę, na której znaleziono przykutą Sandarę Bluewith.  
Godzinę później – obręb starego miasta był zbyt splątany, żeby można było wyróżnić pojedynczy tunel na pierwszy rzut oka – Hux czuł się sfrustrowany.  
Prawie miał rację. Ich teoria prawie się zgadzała.  
Matilde Barrows, Nudd Pererdur, Sandara Bluewith, Lunette Pererdur, Luus Mitzi i obie panie Scampelkid. Miejsca znalezienia ich ciał pokrywały się idealnie z mapą tuneli. Jeśli umiał się nimi poruszać – i jeśli tunele łączyły się z kanałami, a wstępne oględziny wskazywały na to, że tak, więc pewnie można było wydostać się z nich przez prosty właz - morderca mógł je tam przetransportować drogą podziemną.  
Ale. No właśnie, ale.  
Żaden tunel nie prowadził bezpośrednio do domu Bedwyra i Hine. Ani do Rubenów. W obu przypadkach najbliższy znajdował się kilka ulic dalej. Niby tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów. I niby wszystkich tych ludzi znajdowano w ich własnych domach. Ale to wystarczyło, by cała teoria się zawaliła.  
I pomyśleć, że gdy zobaczyli na tej mapie z biblioteki, że tunele w ogóle dochodzą w tamte okolice, to już byli tak pewni swoich racji.  
„Dlaczego zmienił sposób działania?” – zastanawiał się generał, uważnie patrząc na plany. – „Dlaczego akurat w tych dwóch przypadkach?”.  
Czy to możliwe, że to nie on? Czyżby morderców było dwóch? Lub więcej?  
A może ten główny, którego szukają, ma jakiegoś ucznia albo szalonego fana? Naśladowcę? Ale… oboje mieliby zniknąć na prawie rok?  
Hux uznał, że musi porozmawiać o tym z Lizzie.  
\- Co robisz?  
Aż podskoczył.  
\- Nie strasz mnie tak! – warknął, piorunując Rena wzrokiem.  
\- Nie straszę, tylko się pytam. – Podszedł bliżej i bezczelnie zajrzał mu w monitor. – To te tunele?  
\- Tak – mruknął. – Bo co?  
\- Bo skoro już się upierasz przy zabawie w detektywa, to równie dobrze mogę ci pomóc – powiedział Kylo. – Szybciej pójdzie, szybciej wrócimy. Chyba że zamierzasz zostać na tej planecie na stałe, ożenić się z panną Lizzie i mieć z nią gromadkę rudych dzieciaków, ale w takim wypadku polecam raczej zabrać całe towarzystwo na Finalizera.  
Hux ledwie się powstrzymał, żeby nie palnąć go w łeb.  
\- Zaznaczyłem miejsca znalezienia zwłok, do których można się dostać tunelami – rzekł zamiast tego, wskazując na tablicę. – Zakładamy…  
\- Że morderca jest kretem, wiem. – Kylo machnął lekceważąco ręką, patrząc na mapę. – Wiesz co? Ja bym jeszcze tu domalował te tunele, którymi można do nich przejść. Będzie bardziej przejrzyście i łatwiej ustalić, co sprawdzać w terenie.  
\- Hm. Może racja. – Hux sięgnął do szuflady i wyjął kilka kredek. Przyłożył odpiętą z tablicy mapkę do ekranu. – Dobra, to będzie ten…  
Gdy on rysował, Kylo zajął się badaniem pokoju. Już zauważył kredowego stwora na drzwiach. Teraz kontemplował durnostojki. Niektóre wyglądały naprawdę przedziwnie.  
Nadal zastanawiał się, czemu generał się uparł na coś takiego, jak branie udziału w śledztwie. Nie podejrzewał go tak naprawdę o posiadanie serca, więc wątpliwe, żeby się zakochał w tej pokręconej dziewczynie. No i ta tajna misja. Ciekawe, o co mu chodziło i co wie droid…  
Niechcący kopnął stojące na podłodze pudło w kwiatki. Przewróciło się, wysypując na dywan całe morze kolorowych klambiklocków.  
Aż mu się oczy zaświeciły.  
\- Co robisz, kretynie?! – wrzasnął na niego Hux.  
\- Niechcący – powiedział, szybko siadając i zaczynając przegrzebywać stos. – Jak ja tego dawno nie widziałem!  
\- Czego niby? I posprzątaj to, to nie twoje!  
\- Klambiklocki! – Pokazał niedomyślnemu rudzielcowi dwie garście plastoidowych cegiełek. – Miałem takie w dzieciństwie! Wszystkie dzieci je uwielbiają!  
Hux uśmiechnął się krzywo. W sumie, jeśli przez to miał mieć go z głowy…  
\- No, to jeśli wszystkie dzieci je uwielbiają, to pewnie ty też będziesz się świetnie bawił. Nie popsuj tylko. – Po czym wrócił do mozolnego kalkowania tuneli.  
Kylo nawet nie zarejestrował złośliwości. Był zbyt zajęty budowaniem statku kosmicznego.  
Obie prace zostały im przerwane jakiś czas później przez DeeDee, która zapukała do drzwi i spytała, czy chcą herbaty. Ren machnął ręką, natomiast Hux, który właśnie skończył z rysowaniem, powiedział, że tak, chętnie.  
Po czym wstał, przeciągnął się i poszedł do kuchni za droidem, w progu przypominając Renowi, że jak coś zepsuje, to wylatuje na ulicę.  
\- DeeDee? – zagaił niewinnie, opierając się o ścianę. – Wiesz co, zauważyłem, że ty się chyba nieco zacinasz w lewym biodrze, prawda? - Zauważył to już pierwszego dnia  
\- Prawda, paniczu – odpowiedziała. – Panienka Lizzie obiecała mi, że to naprawi.  
\- W sumie, ja mógłbym to zrobić – zaoferował się Hux. – Zanim poszedłem na historię, interesowałem się robotyką. Takie biodro to dla mnie nic, a Lizzie zaoszczędzi. Zajmie to tylko chwilę, co ty na to?  
DeeDee na moment stanęła w bezruchu. Armitage prawie widział trybiki obracające się pod jej stalową czaszką.  
\- Umie panicz? – upewniła się podejrzliwym głosem.  
\- Na pewno! – Skinął głową z miłym uśmiechem. – Słowo studenta.  
Podjechała bliżej niego.  
\- Dobrze. Niech panicz spróbuje. To biodro… już od dłuższego czasu mi przeszkadza. Ogranicza mi ruchomość.  
\- Oczywiście… pozwól więc, że cię wyłączę i pogrzebiemy w tym – powiedział i, zanim DeeDee zdążyła zaprotestować, odciął jej zasilanie.  
Ren naprawdę miał rację. Czas było zrobić krok naprzód również we własnych sprawach.  
*  
Kylo bawił się w najlepsze, składając kolejne modele. Lizzie McCoy miała mnóstwo klambiklocków, w znakomitym stanie. Prawdziwy raj dla przedszkolaka. I ucznia. I, prawdopodobnie, wszystkich ojców. I przyjaciół ojców. Han, Lando, Chewbacca… wszyscy bawili się z nim tymi klambiklockami…  
Od wspomnienia rodziny natychmiast poczuł złość. Rzucił właśnie zbudowanym stateczkiem o podłogę. Pękł na dwie części, ale żadna ze składowych się nie uszkodziła. „To się nazywa jakość” – pomyślał mimowolnie. Innym zabawkom zwykle nie udawało się przetrwać jego ataków szału.  
Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. I drugi. I natarczywe pukanie.  
\- Hux? – Kylo wychylił głowę z pokoju Lizzie. Słyszał jakieś odgłosy w kuchni. – Hux… och.  
\- Co się gapisz? Robię, coś mi radził – powiedział nieco speszony Hux, podłączając kolejny kabelek do rozkręconej czaszki DeeDee i do swojego datapada.  
\- Ale… ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Chyba… powinniśmy otworzyć?  
\- A to nasz dom? – Armitage wytarł ręce z oleju.  
\- Nie, ale…  
\- Chłopaki, ej! – Zza drzwi dobiegł stłumiony, dziewczęcy głos. – Otwórzcie, sprawa jest!  
\- To Nancy – stwierdził Hux. – Koleżanka Lizzie… cholera jasna. Zamknij drzwi i weź się dowiedz, o co jej chodzi. Jak spyta o mnie, to biorę prysznic. Czy coś. W każdym razie nie mogę podejść!  
Kylo posłusznie wykonał polecenie i poszedł otworzyć.  
Na progu stała dziewczyna z jasnym warkoczem, ubrana w kolorową sukienkę i zielony płaszcz. Trzymała na rękach małego chłopca o blond-kędziorkach.  
\- Ty jesteś Anakin? – zapytała natychmiast. – Lizzie mi mówiła.  
\- Tak… kiedy ci powiedziała? – Zdziwił się; przecież znali się ile, dwanaście godzin?  
\- Na uczelni. Słuchaj, mówię, jest sprawa… jest Wilhuff?  
\- Taaak… ale… bierze prysznic. – Skłamał niezręcznie. – Chyba. Jest zajęty.  
\- Cholera. No nic. – Przynajmniej nie zamierzała dopytywać. - Taka rzecz – dzwoniłam do Lizzie, powiedziała, że nie może, ale że mogę zostawić go z wami, bo jesteście w porządku – powiedziała, stawiając dzieciaka na ziemię i wpychając do mieszkania. Ssał kciuk i rozglądał się ciekawie. – Dacie radę?  
Kylo zbaraniał.  
\- Ale… że… jak… co?  
\- No, Mordek. Że może zostać. Lizzie powiedziała, że możecie się nim zająć?  
\- Ja… ja…  
\- Co się dzieje?  
Hux uznał, że jednak przyjdzie z odsieczą, bo Ren najwyraźniej sobie nie radzi. Ale on też nie był przygotowany na widok dziecka, które właśnie klapnęło na podłogę i zaczęło plaskać o nią rączkami.  
\- Lizzie mi powiedziała, że mogę zostawić Mordka u niej na kilka godzin – powtórzyła po raz trzeci. – I że możecie go przypilnować. Możecie, prawda?  
Hux zamrugał kilka razy.  
\- My…?  
\- No wy! – Nancy oparła ręce o biodra. – Lizzie mówiła, że dacie radę… momencik. – Sięgnęła po dzwoniący w kieszeni komlink. – O, to ona. – Odebrała; na jej ręce wyświetliła się mała, skulona wersja młodszej McCoyówny. – Hej!  
\- No hej, są… o, jesteście – wyszeptała, wyraźnie czujna. – Słuchajcie, dacie radę się zająć Mordkiem? Nancy coś wypadło i musi wyjść, a miała się nim zająć.  
\- Lizzie, my nie mamy pojęcia o dzieciach! – syknął z rozpaczą Hux.  
\- Mordek to grzeczne dziecko, poradzicie z nim sobie – zapewniła dziewczyna. – Niańczyłam go ze sto razy. Wystarczy dać mu coś do picia, żarcia i zajęcia się. W moim pokoju są klambiklocki…  
\- Tak, Re… Anakin – poprawił się szybko generał – już je znalazł.  
\- No właśnie! – Lizzie uśmiechnęła się wesoło. – Posadźcie go przy klambiklockach, zajmie się nimi. Mama wróci za jakieś trzy godziny, to go przejmie. A teraz muszę biec, bo wyszłam tylko niby do łazienki, a tam już piszą kolosa! Trzymajcie kciuki, ja też trzymam, kochani jesteście, pa! – Połączenie zostało przerwane, zostawiając ich bez możliwości zapytania o jakiekolwiek szczegóły.  
\- No, ja też muszę biec – powiedziała Nancy, korzystając z ich oszołomienia. – Dzięki wam, do zobaczenia!  
Zanim którykolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, zbiegła ze schodów i znikła za półpiętrem.  
Nastała cisza.  
\- Kiedy… - Kylo przełknął ślinę. – Kiedy my się zgodziliśmy?  
Hux spojrzał uważnie na dzieciaka. Nadal bębnił o podłogę, jakby było to najbardziej fascynujące zajęcie pod słońcem.  
\- Nie wiem, ale chyba nie ma innego wyjścia – powiedział, wzdychając. – Nie znasz się na takich maluchach, prawda? – Popatrzył na rycerza z nikłą nadzieją.  
\- Ni cholery.  
\- Świetnie. – Podszedł i wziął Mordka na ręce. Mały okazał się zdumiewająco ciężki. – Ja też nie.


	27. Chapter 27

Chłopiec siedział na kanapie i ssał palec.   
Hux i Ren stali przed nim i patrzyli tak, jakby mieli przed sobą wyjątkowo ciekawy okaz egzotycznej fauny. Taki, co do którego nie mieli pewności, czy czasem nie jest jadowity.   
\- No to… cześć – powiedział w końcu generał, przykucając. – Ja mam na imię Wilhuff, a to – wskazał na Kylo – jest Anakin. Ty jesteś Mordek, tak?   
Dzieciak pokiwał głową, nie wyjmując kciuka z ust.   
\- Więc… byłeś tutaj już wcześniej, Mordek?   
Znów skinięcie.   
\- I Lizzie się tobą opiekowała?   
\- Nie. – Wreszcie opuścił rączkę. – DeeDee.   
Armitage spojrzał na Rena, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś w stylu „To wiele wyjaśnia”. Czyli Lizzie i Nancy zostawiły go nie tyle z dwójką nieznajomych, co z droidem-nianią. Tyle że droid-niania był chwilowo… niedostępny.   
\- Rozumiem. – Znów zwrócił się do dziecka i przywołał swój najmilszy uśmiech. - A ile masz lat?   
\- Tsy i pół.   
\- To duży chłopak jesteś. A co zazwyczaj robisz, jak tu przychodzisz?   
Mordek przechylił głowę, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc pytania.   
\- W co lubisz się bawić, mały? – spytał prościej Ren, również przykucając.   
\- Klambiklocki – odpowiedział mu dzieciak. – Lubię układać klambiklocki, to baldzo fajne.   
\- Czyli tak, jak powiedziała Nancy – stwierdził generał. – W ogóle, Nancy to twoja mama?   
\- Nancy to moja stalsa siostsycka.   
Hux wytrzeszczył oczy. O ile wiedział, Lizzie była rówieśniczką Nancy, a więc obie miały po dwadzieścia cztery lata. To by oznaczało, że różnica między nimi a chłopczykiem wynosiła dwadzieścia lat z hakiem. Nigdy nie słyszał o rodzeństwie, które dzieliłyby między sobą ponad dwie dekady.  
\- To bardzo ciekawe. – Ren wydawał się podzielać jego odczucia.   
\- Bardzo. – Hux wstał i strzepał niewidoczny kurz z kolan. – Ale w każdym razie, Anakin, dorobiłeś się nowego kolegi. – Klepnął Rena po ramieniu. – Weź go do pokoju i pobawcie się wspólnie klambiklockami. Ja wracam do kuchni.   
\- Co?! Ale…! – Rycerz spojrzał na niego z paniką w ciemnych oczach.   
\- Poradzisz sobie, jesteście na podobnym poziomie intelektualnym! – Hux, korzystając z najlepszych wzorców, zniknął za drzwiami i już po chwili rozległy się odgłosy drapania o metal.   
Ren zacisnął zęby. Znów odwrócił się do chłopczyka. Chłopczyk miał niewinne, niebieskie ślepia i piegi na perkatym nosku. Wyglądał jak mały aniołek. Może nie będzie tak trudno się nim zaopiekować…  
\- Ale mas wielkie usy!   
Kylo natychmiast stracił nadzieję. Pod milusim wyglądem czaił się przynajmniej drugi Hux.   
\- Ty się swoich uszu czep – prychnął i wstał. – Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do tych klambiklocków.   
Mordek zszedł z kanapy i podreptał za rycerzem. Kiedy tylko Kylo otworzył wymalowane kredą drzwi do pokoju Lizzie, maluch skoczył do przodu jak młody lampart i zaczął przegrzebywać kolorowe cegiełki.   
Ren usiadł przy nim i również zaczął od niechcenia budować. W końcu, i tak nie miał lepszych pomysłów na spędzenie czasu w tej sytuacji. O ile jednak on cierpliwie wyszukiwał kolejne elementy, które były mu potrzebne do stworzenia wyrzutni rakietowej – z lekka tylko pomagając sobie Mocą, gdy już naprawdę nie mógł wypatrzeć nic podobnego do tej cegiełki, którą miał na myśli – tak Mordek składał w jedną, chaotyczną całość wszystko, co tylko wpadło mu w łapki.   
\- Co ty w zasadzie chcesz zbudować? – spytał po jakimś czasie Kylo, obserwując rosnącą w rączkach malucha, bezkształtną bryłę.   
\- Miec!   
\- Miecz? – Uniósł brew. – To nie wygląda jak miecz.   
\- Bo to jesce niegotowe!   
\- Miecze są podłużne.   
\- I będzie! – Mordek wyglądał na dotkniętego tym, że Ren nie rozumie jego sztuki. Łatwo można było zauważyć, że niebezpiecznie zbliża się do tego, co dzieciom wychodziło najlepiej – czyli do wybuchu płaczu.   
\- Dobra, dobra – powiedział więc szybko, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty na radzenie sobie z przedszkolakiem w ataku histerii. – A jaki chcesz ten miecz?  
\- Celwony! – Twarz chłopca znów się rozjaśniła. Jak dobrze, że dziecku można tak łatwo odwrócić uwagę.   
\- A po co ci on? – dopytywał Kylo.  
\- Chcę miec, żeby się bawić w Vadela!   
Kylo przez moment myślał, że się przesłyszał.   
\- W Vadera…? – Zamrugał kilkakrotnie. – Chcesz się bawić w Lorda Vadera?   
\- Tak! – Mordek skoczył na równe nogi i zaczął machać rączkami, by podkreślić nagły słowotok. – Chcię walczyć z lebeiantami, tak, łuch, łuch! Zium! Jak Vadel! Zium! Chcę pokonać lebeliantów!   
Na twarz Rena powoli wypłynął uśmiech, w oczach niemal błysnęły łzy. Poczuł głęboką dumę i gwałtowny przypływ ciepłych uczuć w stosunku do malucha. W jednej chwili wybaczył mu tę uwagę o jego uszach.   
\- Wiesz co, dzieciaku? – Jednym, dyskretnym ruchem ręki wybrał ze sterty wszystkie czerwone elementy. – Lubię cię.   
Kiedy oni zajęli się zabawą, Hux siedział w kuchni i gorączkowo stukał palcami o blat stołu. DeeDee nadal zalegała na krześle, nieruchoma i martwa. Z jej głowy wystawały kabelki, wciąż wczepione do datapada. Dane się ściągały – ale bardzo, bardzo powoli. A oni potrzebowali droida-niańki na już!  
\- Ech, cholera, cholera… - klął pod nosem, wbijając wzrok w bardzo powoli rosnący pasek postępu na ekranie. Że też Nancy musiała się zjawić akurat w takiej chwili. Gdyby przyszła trochę później. Albo trochę wcześniej, zanim zdążył tę nieszczęsną DeeDee wybebeszyć. To nie. Wybrała akurat tę chwilę, kiedy do opieki nad dzieckiem został tylko on i Ren.   
Wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić w kółko. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął gryźć paznokcie. Paskudny nawyk, którego nabawił się we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Ojciec próbował go tego oduczyć – ale jego metody wychowawcze sprawiały tylko, że gryzł jeszcze bardziej, aż do krwi. Nauczyciele też próbowali – i też nic to nie dało. Sam Hux próbował – bo ogryzione pazury robiły złe wrażenie, a on zawsze dbał o wygląd. Jeśli generał wyglądał nieporządnie, to oznaczało brak samodyscypliny. A skoro generał nie umiał o siebie zadbać, to jak miał dbać o swoją armię?   
Smarował więc ręce gorzkimi maściami, strzelał sobie w nadgarstki z gumek-recepturek za każdym razem, kiedy się przyłapał na obgryzaniu – zero efektu. W końcu zaczął po prostu nosić rękawiczki i zdejmował je tylko do spania.   
Teraz, siłą rzeczy, rękawiczek nie miał. Od tych pięciu dni. I już miał paluchy zgryzione do żywego mięsa.   
Znów spojrzał na ekran. 68% postępu. Cóż, przynajmniej ponad połowa. Tyle że szacowany pozostały czas to była ponad godzina. A zegarek wskazywał już 1300.   
„Oddychaj, oddychaj…” – powiedział do siebie w myśli, przeczesując włosy palcami. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Pani McCoy wracała dopiero za trzy godziny. Może za dwie i pół. Do tego czasu DeeDee będzie już na chodzie. Nawet na lepszym – bo biodro już jej naoliwił, żeby się przynajmniej czymś zajął. I wyczyścił przekładnie, które obcierały się z zębatkami, co przeszkadzało jej w ruchu. Nawet poprawił naprężenie gąsienic, na których droidka się poruszała, byle tylko nie siedzieć bezczynnie.   
W końcu wyjął z lodówki butelkę z zielonym, orzeźwiającym napojem. Przelał trochę do szklanki. Wypił od razu pół. Otrząsnął się. Nie był przyzwyczajony do bąbelków. Ale natychmiast poczuł, jak w żyłach zaczyna krążyć mu dodatkowa porcja cukru.   
\- No ruszaj się szybciej… - jęknął, znów siadając przy stole.  
Niestety, datapad pozostał nieczuły na jego błagania.   
Generał westchnął ciężko i oparł czoło o blat.   
Siedział tak, dopóty, dopóki nie usłyszał nagłego łomotu, dochodzącego z salonu. Wtedy zerwał się i dopadł do drzwi, pełen najgorszych przeczuć.   
\- Co się…?! – zaczął i zamarł w pół słowa.   
Ren i Mordek stali nad leżącym na podłodze zegarem, który wcześniej stał na kominku. Ren miał założony na ramiona brązowy koc. Mordek był owinięty w jego kaptur, który dotąd leżał zwinięty obok rycerzowego posłania. W łapkach trzymał klambiklockowy miecz świetlny. Czerwony. Ren też taki miał. Też czerwony. Ale przynajmniej nie prawdziwy.   
\- Coście zrobili i dlaczego? – spytał Hux, zastanawiając się, czy chce znać odpowiedź.   
\- Bawiliśmy się w Vadela – odpowiedział mu posłusznie, nieco speszony, Mordek. – I się stłukło.   
\- Konkretnie ja stłukłem – mruknął pod nosem Ren.   
\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi. – Hux wywrócił oczami i założył ręce na pierś.   
\- Nie gorączkuj się, może nie zepsułem. – Podszedł do zegara i podniósł go. Niestety, wskazówka sekundnika ani myślała się ruszyć. – No dalej… - Potrząsnął mechanizmem. Nie dało to żadnego efektu.   
\- Nie trzęś tym, bo zepsujesz bardziej – warknął generał, podchodząc i wyrywając mu to z rąk. – Miałeś się tylko dzieciakiem zająć! Nawet tego nie umiesz zrobić bez bałaganu?!  
\- Uważaj na słowa – ostrzegł go zimno Ren. – To tylko zegar.   
\- Nie twój, nie mój, nie nasz! Masz pojęcie, ile jest wart?!  
\- No ile?  
\- No właśnie nie wiem! – Hux poczuł nagłą potrzebę, by rycerzem porządnie potrząsnąć. – Może jakieś grosze, a może majątek!   
\- Nie kłóćcie się! – krzyknął Mordek łamiącym się głosikiem; znów był na krawędzi płaczu.   
Panowie natychmiast się zamknęli.   
\- Nie kłócimy się, mały – powiedział spokojniej Hux, masując sobie skronie. – Tylko myślimy, co zrobić z tym zegarem.   
\- Schować – zaproponował maluch. – Za kanapą, o. – Wskazał na jedno z posłań. – Albo pod poduską.  
\- Aaach. Oczywiście. To takie proste. – Sarkazm aż się z generała wylewał. - I nikt nie zauważy, myślisz?   
\- Może nie…  
\- Zauważy – zapewnił go natychmiast. – Ale dobra. Biorę to do kuchni, może da się to jeszcze uratować. A wy siadać i nic więcej nie psuć! – warknął, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i znów zamknął drzwi do kuchni.  
Usiadł przy stole. Pasek postępu – 71%.   
„No cóż” – pomyślał, oglądając zegar. – „Przynajmniej mam coś do roboty”  
Wziął śrubokręt. Rozkręcił klapkę, pozwalającą dobrać się do mechanizmu. Wyglądał na dziecinnie prosty. Z niejaką trudnością zdjął też szybkę cyferblatu i delikatnie poruszył małą wskazówkę. Uważnie obserwował, które zębatki powinny się poruszyć. Po chwili już widział, na czym polega problem. Niestety, obluzowana upadkiem część tkwiła głęboko i wymagała wymontowania połowy innych.  
\- Żeby cię jasny szlag, Ren – powiedział cicho, zabierając się do pracy.   
Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zepsuje tego jeszcze bardziej. Naprawdę nie wiedział, czy ten zegar to nie jest jakiś antyk. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Nie miał ochoty wykładać kasy Najwyższego Porządku – bo sam pewnie nawet nie miał tylu pieniędzy – na odkupienie.   
„W zasadzie dlaczego niby to ja miałbym płacić?” – zastanawiał się, wymontowując ostrożnie kolejne zębatki i śrubki. – „To Ren popsuł, niech on płaci!”.   
Tylko czy Renowi w ogóle coś płacili? Hux podrapał się w głowę. Chyba nie… Ren w końcu oficjalnie pozostawał poza strukturami armii. Nie miał prawa do żołdu. Ale może miał jakieś prywatne zasoby? W końcu, ciężko przypuszczać, żeby Najwyższy Wódz wysłał go w podróż na Arkanis bez żadnych środków.   
„Ciekawe, ile mu daje i dlaczego tak dużo” – myślał dalej, jednocześnie operując cążkami przy wyjątkowo drobnej śrubce. – „Mógłby dać mnie”.   
To prawda. Generał oficjalnie dostawał żołd, podobnie jak wszyscy oficerowie, ale większość z niego pochłaniały najróżniejsze składki – ubezpieczenie zdrowotne, ubezpieczenie na życie (trudno, że w razie „nieszczęśliwego wypadku” i tak nie byłoby go komu wypłacić, bo Armitage oficjalnie nie miał ani rodziny, ani przyjaciół), fundusz medyczny, podatek taki, taki, owaki, danina na Starkillera… dla niego zostawało żałośnie mało. I dlatego w pierwszych dniach musiał dziadować w tym obskurnym motelu.   
Jeśli dowiedziałby się, że Ren ma więcej środków po kilku latach „służby” niż on po całym życiu spędzonym tylko na działaniach ku chwale Najwyższego Porządku, to uznałby to za krzyczącą niesprawiedliwość. I powód do natychmiastowego wystąpienia do kadr o podwyżkę. Nawet jeśli nie wiedział, na co miałby te dodatkowe środki wydać – przecież teraz był pierwszy raz, kiedy był na czymś w rodzaju urlopu. Ale to nie było ważne. Chodziło o zasady.   
Postanowił, że zapyta, jak tylko wrócą.   
Śrubokręt ześlizgnął się z któregoś ze stalowych elementów i przejechał mu po dłoni. Hux syknął z bólu, obserwując, jak na skórze najpierw robi się wgłębienie, potem się kurczy, a potem pojawiają się krople krwi.  
\- Niech cię jasna cholera, Ren! – przeklął po raz kolejny, po czym poszedł do łazienki po bactę.   
\- I co, działa? – spytał Kylo, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Siedział z Mordkiem na środku podłogi w salonie i nadal stukali się klambiklockowymi mieczami – choć teraz już z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem.   
\- Jeszcze nie – burknął generał.   
\- Ale będzie? – Mordek patrzył na niego z nadzieją.   
\- Będzie – odparł, biorąc maść z szafki łazienkowej. – Macie szczęście.   
Mógłby przysiąc, że Ren mruknął coś w stylu „Nie wydaje mi się”, ale być może to tylko jego zła wola. Tak czy inaczej, ewentualne uwagi postanowił zignorować. Miał w końcu robotę do wykonania.   
Pasek postępu wynosił 78%, gdy nakładał lekarstwo na krwawiącą ranę. A potem znów zabrał się za zegar.   
W końcu udało mu się dobrać do odpowiedniej zębatki. Poruszał nią ostrożnie, próbując włożyć ją na swoje miejsce, kiedy ta nagle wystrzeliła jak z procy, śmignęła mu koło ucha i upadła z cichym „brzdęk!”. Gdzieś. Lecz nie wiadomo, gdzie.   
\- Szlag! – jęknął, patrząc wrogo na sterczącą z wnętrza mechanizmu sprężynę. Tego nie przewidział.   
Natychmiast zaczął gorączkowe poszukiwania utraconego elementu. Spojrzał do kosza. Spojrzał pod szafki. Spojrzał do garnków i pod kuchenkę. Pod stół. Pod krzesła.   
Zero efektu.   
\- Ren! – zawołał w końcu. – Chodź tu!   
Rycerz wszedł ostrożnie, niepewny, do czego niby generał go potrzebuje.   
\- Zębatka mi wypadła, mógłbyś mi pomóc ją zlokalizować? – spytał, opierając dłonie o biodra. – Taka mała, stalowa. Osiem zębów, o promieniu…  
\- A co ja jestem, wykrywacz metali? – Zadął się rycerz.   
\- Pomożesz mi, czy nie? Nie mam czasu na twoje fochy!  
Prychnął.   
\- Czemu niby miałbym ci pomagać?!  
\- Przed momentem sam chciałeś pomóc, takie mam wrażenie? – Huxa naprawdę zaczynała już boleć głowa, a dzień był jeszcze daleki od zakończenia. – Jak to było? „Im szybciej skończę, tym szybciej się zabierzemy?”.   
Ren skrzywił się. Armitage już wiedział, że trafił w punkt.   
\- Niech ci będzie. Ale to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy wykorzystuję Moc do czegoś tak…  
\- Szukaj i nie marudź!   
Kylo zamknął oczy i się skupił. Po chwili jednak spojrzał na generała, skonfundowany.  
\- Na pewno tutaj to zgubiłeś?   
\- Tak, a co? Przeniosła się do innego wymiaru?!  
\- Pewnie nie, ale w kuchni jej nie ma.   
\- Jak to – nie ma?! A gdzie jest?!   
\- W kuchni są tylko te, co tam ci leżą na stole. – Wskazał na blat. – Jesteś pewien, że to nie jedna z nich?   
\- Jestem, kurwa, absolutnie pewien, Ren. – Generał był już na granicy swojej świętej cierpliwości.   
Rycerz znów zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, starając się wyczuć Mocą brakującą część. Nie było jej tu. Ale przecież nie uciekła. Zębatki nie mają nóg. Zębatki nie mają…  
Ale króliki i owszem.  
\- Mam, chodź! – Kiwnął na Huxa ręką i wymaszerował do salonu. Armitage poszedł za nim, głęboko skonfundowany. Tym bardziej, gdy Kylo położył się na brzuchu i wyciągnął palec w stronę kanapy przed kominkiem.  
\- Co ty…  
Brakująca zębatka wpadła prosto do ręki Rena. Tuż za nią, zza niskiej zasłonki wykicał oburzony odebraniem łupu Przytulaś.   
\- O, klólik! – Zwierzaka natychmiast zauważył Mordek i podbiegł do niego, promieniejąc czystą dziecięcą radością i zachwytem.   
\- Ano, królik. – Hux odebrał zębatkę z rąk rycerza. – Pobawcie się z królikiem. Dzięki, Anakin. Idę do tego zegara dalej.   
Gdy już wsadził cudownie odnalezioną część z powrotem na miejsce, blokując sprężynę, robota stała się prostsza. Ostrożnie zamontował ponownie całą resztę elementów, zakręcił klapę, włożył szybkę. Wskazówki znów ruszyły do przodu.   
Pasek postępu wskazywał 85%.   
„Już niedługo” – pomyślał, odnosząc zegar na miejsce. – „Już niedługo…”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzeci rozdział z trzech z okazji Triple Force Friday. Niech Moc będzie z wami!

Pani McCoy otarła usta z zadowoleniem.  
\- Naprawdę pyszne, Wilhuff. Kto cię nauczył tak gotować?  
Generał uśmiechnął się lekko, nie próbując nawet ukryć dumy z samego siebie.  
\- Sam się nauczyłem.  
W ostatniej chwili zdążył posprzątać cały bałagan, jaki się wytworzył przy rozkręcaniu DeeDee, a także pięknie nakryć do stołu. Droidka, wciąż, co prawda, lekko oszołomiona, ale przepełniona wdzięcznością za naprawę biodra, chętnie mu pomogła. A potem udała się do Rena i Mordka, którzy od godziny próbowali uczyć Pana Przytulasia gry na valachordzie.  
Zabawa polegała po prostu na tym, że puszczali królika na klawisze i chichotali, podczas gdy zwierzak kicał w tę i z powrotem, a instrument wydawał z siebie potępieńcze jęki.  
Pani McCoy wróciła, gdy wszystkie te niespodziewane… sytuacje zostały już ogarnięte i można było siadać do jedzenia. Była miło zaskoczona tym, że jej gość się postarał. I zjadła oba dania ze smakiem. Podobnie zresztą jak Mordek, usadowiony na krześle obok i wcinający drugą dokładkę zupy.  
Ren za to konsekwentnie odmawiał choćby powąchania huksowej kuchni, pewien, że generał ma ambicje na zostanie trucicielem. Sam zainteresowany skwitował to zaledwie wzruszeniem ramion.  
\- Gotujesz, naprawiasz droidy… - Pani McCoy pokręciła głową. – No złoty chłopak z ciebie. Twoi rodzice muszą być z ciebie dumni.  
Dobry humor natychmiast odpłynął, podobnie jak uśmiech. Hux spuścił głowę i zapatrzył się w talerz.  
\- Wątpię – mruknął. – Ojciec na pewno nie.  
Nie wiedział, czemu to mówi. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek na tej planecie wiedział o „Wilhuffie” więcej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Większa ilość szczegółów oznaczała większe prawdopodobieństwo wpadki.  
\- Ojcu się nie podoba, że gotujesz? – Uniosła brew. – Czy że naprawiasz droidy?  
Znów wzruszył ramionami, grzebiąc widelcem w surówce.  
\- Niespecjalnie za sobą przepadamy, tak naprawdę.  
\- Dlaczego? – Messalinda odchyliła się na krześle.  
\- Po prostu. Niezgodność charakterów. – „Znęcał się nade mną odkąd pamiętam, gardził mną, mówił, że przynoszę mu wstyd samym istnieniem i że nigdy nie będzie ze mnie ani żołnierz, ani oficer, ani w ogóle nic dobrego, a awansuję tylko dlatego, że mnie pcha w górę, bo syna-szeregowca to już by nie przeżył” – wyrecytował w myśli, jednocześnie gryząc się w język.  
\- Przykro mi to słyszeć – powiedziała współczująco. – To musi być dla ciebie ciężkie.  
\- Przyzwyczaiłem się – mruknął.  
\- Ciociu, mogę pooglądać bajki? – spytał Mordek, odkładając widelec na całkowicie pusty talerz.  
\- Jasne, kochanie – rzekła, uśmiechając się do malucha. Ten zeskoczył na podłogę i pognał do salonu. Po chwili zaczęły ich dochodzić dźwięki włączonego holoodbiornika. – Wilhuff? – Pani McCoy znów skierowała uwagę na Huxa. – Ty jesteś od nas, z Arkanis, prawda? I mówiłeś, że twoja mama została tutaj?  
Generała natychmiast przeszedł dreszcz. Wiedział już, że nagle znalazł się na kruchym lodzie. I przeklinał samego siebie, że w ogóle zaczął ten temat.  
\- Tak… - Miał tylko nadzieję, że się nie zaczerwienił. Ani nie zbladł. Ani nie zzieleniał. – A co?  
\- I nie utrzymywałeś z nią kontaktu? Ani twój tata?  
\- Nie. Tak naprawdę… - „Czemu wciąż gadam?!” – Tak naprawdę w ogóle jej nie pamiętam. Nie wiem, czy nadal jest na planecie, ani czy w ogóle żyje.  
„To dlatego przyleciałem tu za nią z Nieznanych Rejonów, wcześniej rzucając w cholerę służbę w Najwyższym Porządku. Dokładnie tak”.  
Pani McCoy odsunęła talerz, równie dokładnie objedzony, jak ten Mordka.  
\- Zupełnie się nie kontaktujecie? To bardzo smutne. Nie myślałeś może, żeby ją odnaleźć? W końcu, to twoja mama. Jestem pewna, że tęskni za swoim synem.  
Te słowa trafiły Huxa prosto w serce.  
Tego chciał, zdał sobie sprawę. Chciał znaleźć swoją matkę, żeby zobaczyć, czy za nim tęskni. Chciał wiedzieć, czy o nim myśli.  
Czy go kocha.  
\- Wilhuff?  
Zacisnął palce na widelcu, zastanawiając się, ile może powiedzieć. I czy może to jest ten moment, w którym powinien wyjawić, po co naprawdę znalazł się na Arkanis. I że…  
„W zasadzie, to niezły plan”.  
\- Myślałem o tym – powiedział w końcu. – W zasadzie, chyba dlatego wybrałem taki temat magisterki. Żeby móc tu w końcu przylecieć. I… rozejrzeć się. Trochę. – Wciąż nie patrzył kobiecie w oczy, bojąc się, że mogłaby wyczytać z nich więcej, niż mógł powiedzieć.  
\- Ach. – Pokiwała głową. – Rozumiem. I wiesz już coś? Oczywiście, nie musisz mówić – dodała szybko, jakby orientując się, że może zostać uznana za wścibską. – Ale wiesz. Mogłybyśmy ci z Lizzie pomóc. W ogóle, powiedziałeś już jej, że chciałbyś odnaleźć mamę?  
\- Nie – odparł. – Jeszcze nie. Ale, szczerze, myślałem, żeby to zrobić.  
Była to przecież prawda. Właśnie ta myśl skłoniła go do współpracy z Lizzie. Pomysł, że pani „detektyw-konsultant” mogłaby mu pomóc w zamian za wsparcie w szukaniu mordercy wydawał się całkowicie sensowny. Nie chciał mówić tego od razu, ale uznał, że teraz chyba jest już odpowiedni moment. Lubił Lizzie. Lizzie lubiła jego. Wydawało się, że pani McCoy też go lubi.  
Jedynym problemem pozostawał Ren.  
\- To dobry pomysł. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Lizzie jest roztrzepana, ale ma instynkt. Ja też mogę mieć pewne… możliwości – zaoferowała. – Póki jeszcze Bald nie kazał do mnie strzelać, jeśli zbliżę się na mniej niż sto metrów do posterunku.  
\- Dziękuję. – Odpowiedział uśmiechem. – Bardzo dziękuję. Na pewno zapytam. I będę wdzięczny za pomoc. Tylko… mam jedną prośbę.  
\- Słucham cię?  
\- Proszę nie mówić o tym Anakinowi – rzekł, ocierając usta serwetką. – Niby wie o mojej… sytuacji, ale nie chcę, żeby wiedział, po co naprawdę tu jestem. Tak jak mówiłem, to skończony cymbał.  
Wywróciła oczami.  
\- Wydaje się całkiem miły.  
\- To tylko złudne wrażenie.  
\- No cóż. Jak tam wolisz. – Uniosła dłonie. – Ja mu słowem nie pisnę.  
Generał, wdzięczny za zrozumienie, zaoferował, że posprząta ze stołu, ale pani McCoy przekonała go, żeby zostawił to DeeDee. Tymczasem udała się do swojej sypialni, mówiąc, że musi jeszcze trochę popracować. Po utracie pracy w policji znalazła zatrudnienie w biurze obrachunkowym i szczerze tego nienawidziła.  
Ren i Mordek siedzieli na kanapie – aktualnie robiącej za renowe posłanie – wgapieni w holoodbiornik. Hux nie musiał nawet pytać, co oglądają. Piosenka tytułowa była nie do pomylenia.  
\- „Opowieści starych run”? – spytał retorycznie, dosiadając się.  
\- Tak. – Ren spojrzał na niego za zdumieniem. – A co? Znasz?  
\- Trochę. Ale… - Nagle zauważył, że coś jest nie w porządku. – Co to jest za animacja?  
\- Nowe odcinki! – powiedział wesoło Mordek. – Fajniejse niż te stale, co lecą lano!  
Nowe… odcinki? Nowa… animacja?  
„No nie ma już w tej Galaktyce żadnych świętości!” – pomyślał z oburzeniem Hux, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na zupełnie inaczej narysowanych bohaterów i ich świat. Piosenka była ta sama, ale mógł się założyć, że jakość historii poleciała na łeb, na szyję. Jak wszystko za Nowej Republiki.  
„Popsuli mi nawet moje kreskówki!” – przeklinał mentalnie, krzyżując ramiona. – „Nawet to mi zabrali!”.  
Prawo do dorastania we własnym świecie, prawo do spokojnego wdrażania się do rządów, wiedzę o własnej rodzinie, a teraz jeszcze ulubioną bajkę?! O nie, tego Armitage nie mógł puścić płazem. Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko wróci do pracy, tempo budowy Starkillera zostanie podwojone i to niezależnie od tego, co Ren mógłby sobie na ten temat myśleć. Żadnych zmian trasy lotu z powodu „miejsc Mocy”, żadnych postojów nad zapyziałymi światami, zero wydawania pieniędzy na „artefakty” od ciemnych typków z Dzikiej Przestrzeni. Skupią się tylko i wyłącznie na superbroni!  
Wściekłe planowanie zagłady uzurpatorskich rządów przerwał mu odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi wejściowych.  
\- Już się zaczęły?! Już?! – paplała Lizzie, rzucając się szczupakiem do holoodbiornika. Poślizgnęła się przy tym i wylądowała na podłodze, tuż pod nogami Rena. – Zdążyłam! – zawołała radośnie, zbierając się z gruntu. – Cześć, Mordek! – powiedziała, podnosząc malucha i siadając na jego miejscu, z nim na kolanach.  
\- Cześć, ciociu!  
\- I chłopaki, cześć wam – powiedziała na odczepnego, jednocześnie ściągając z siebie przemoknięty płaszcz i kapelusz. Woda z kaloszy ciekła na parkiet.  
Tymczasem kreskówka się zaczęła. Stary awanturnik zawołał właśnie bratanków do swojego gabinetu i pokazał im starożytną mapę gwiezdną, na której dawno temu piraci z mgławicy Nuuba zaznaczyli miejsce ukrycia wielkiego skarbu. Przez stulecia nikt nie mógł odnaleźć tego miejsca, ale jemu w końcu udało się odkryć, co oznaczał tajemniczy kod użyty w legendzie…  
Pół godziny później cała czwórka holowidzów była już całkowicie wciągnięta w opowiadaną historię. A gdy odcinek się skończył – był znacznie dłuższy, niż Hux pamiętał, że były te stare – Mordek natychmiast wybuchnął rozentuzjazmowaną przemową na temat mądrości starego awanturnika, któremu udało się w końcu wpaść na właściwy trop, na który nie wpadł nikt przed nim.  
A Hux z bólem musiał przyznać, że jest całkowicie kupiony.  
Animacja była nowa, to prawda, zmieniło się też, najwyraźniej, podejście do postaci. Ale podobało mu się to. Ta nowa wersja „Opowieści” była… nie powiedziałby, że lepsza, ale zdecydowanie tak samo dobra, jak ta oryginalna.  
Ze strony Huxa był to ogromny komplement.  
\- No, widzę, swoją drogą, że sobie poradziliście? – spytała w końcu Lizzie, gdy Mordek już pobiegł do jej pokoju, by narysować na swoim dziecinnym datapadzie scenkę z odcinka, gdzie trzech bratanków walczy z kosmiczną hydrą, strzegącą dostępu do tajemniczej krypty ze skarbem.  
\- Taak. – Armitage podrapał się po karku. – Choć to było… niespodziewane.  
\- Zupełnie niespodziewane – poparł go Ren. – I… niezwykłe.  
\- Wybaczcie, powinnam was uprzedzić. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Wiecie, Nancy czasem podrzuca nam Mordka, jak jej rodzice wychodzą, a ona musi iść na wykłady. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie zrobił wam kłopotu?  
\- Nie, to świetny dzieciak – stwierdził Ren, nadal niemożliwie ucieszony z faktu, że Mordek chciał bawić się w Lorda Vadera.  
\- Super, że się polubiliście – powiedziała wesoło.  
W tym samym momencie do salonu weszła jej matka. Przywitała się z córką, po czym kazała jej iść do kuchni i wziąć sobie obiad, bo „Wilhuff jest świetnym kucharzem”. Lizzie natychmiast pocwałowała we wskazanym kierunku – omal znów się wywracając – i wróciła z pełnym talerzem.  
\- Kurczę, pycha! – powiedziała, siadając znów między nimi na kanapie. – Willie, ty kucharzem powinieneś być, a nie historykiem!  
\- Historykiem też jestem niezłym – burknął, patrząc na nią z ukosa, nieco urażony w imieniu swojego alter ego.  
\- Nie no, na pewno, ale obiad zrobiłeś po mistrzowsku! – Cały czas mówiła z pełnymi ustami. – Ale nie musiałeś, DeeDee zazwyczaj się tym zajmuje!  
\- Sprzątała łazienkę… poza tym, właśnie. Naoliwiłem jej też to biodro, które jej strzykało – pochwalił się, chcąc się podlizać. Jeśli miał przekonać ją do pomocy w szukaniu matki, to lepiej będzie, jeśli będzie się czuła zobowiązana.  
\- Serio? – Wytrzeszczyła oczy. – Umiałeś?!  
\- Tak wyszło.  
\- Nie no, człowiek-scyzoryk! – Przełknęła wielki kęs. – Skarb z ciebie.  
\- Skarb, owszem. – Pani McCoy stanęła obok valachordu i popatrzyła na córkę z przyganą. – Lizzie, znowu zostawiłaś otwarte drzwi!  
\- Oj. – Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiło się zakłopotanie. – Przepraszam.  
Messalinda westchnęła.  
\- Sama szukasz seryjnego mordercy, powinnaś wiedzieć…  
\- Wiem! – zapewniła gorliwie. – Tylko… zapomniałam. Spieszyłam się, no!  
\- Tak, tak… - Pani McCoy machnęła ręką. – I odnieś te buty na ociekacz! Całe błoto ze Scaparus tu przyniosłaś!  
Sądząc z rozmiarów mętnej, brązowawej kałuży, jaka utworzyła się dookoła żółtych kaloszy, miała sporo racji.  
Tymczasem na zewnątrz już się ściemniało. Hux przeniósł się na swoją kanapę i włączył datapada, na którego przetransferował wszystkie pliki wyciągnięte z pamięci DeeDee. Było ich bardzo dużo. Wszystkie były zaszyfrowane i zdefragmentowane. Praktycznie nie do odzyskania. Ostatnie stadium przed ostatecznym zniknięciem w obwodach matryc.  
Ale jednak były. A on nie na darmo od dzieciństwa wygrywał wszystkie konkursy programistyczne.  
Godzinę później już czuł, jak wraca mu humor. Był zdecydowanie na dobrej drodze do znalezienia pierwszej z wielu linijek właściwego kodu. A potem, był tego pewien, znajdzie kolejną i kolejną, aż w końcu odzyska całość. A wtedy…  
Wtedy wciąż będzie miał do przeszukania tysiące plików, uświadomił sobie z irytacją. Sprawdzanie tego wszystkiego zajmie mu wieki.  
Ale nie szkodzi. Na pewno da radę jakoś zawęzić zakres.  
Właśnie zaczął pisać mały program, który pomógłby mu w zadaniu, gdy do mieszkania McCoyówn zapukała Nancy. Mordek był niepocieszony z faktu, że musi się już zbierać, jednak grzecznie założył buty. A potem przyszedł, by pożegnać się z „wujkami”.  
\- Pobawimy się jesce w Vadela? – spytał, patrząc błagalnie na Kylo.  
\- Na pewno, maluchu – odpowiedział ciepło rycerz, mierzwiąc mu jasną czuprynę. Dziecko przytuliło się do niego całym ciałkiem, mówiąc, że jest „fajnym wujkiem”.  
Hux usłyszał to samo. I podobało mu się uczucie, jakie wywołały w nim te słowa.  
*  
Gdy za oknami zapadała już ciemność, Armitage skończył swój program i ustawił go tak, by przez noc przywrócił do użytku choć kilkanaście najstarszych plików. Tym sposobem można będzie się zorientować, gdzie i czego szukać wśród tego kłębowiska danych. Odłożył datapada z powrotem do torby, spojrzał z pogardą na Rena, chrapiącego na swoim posłaniu, po czym wstał i zapukał do pokoju Lizzie.  
\- Co tam, Willie? – spytała dziewczyna, wpuszczając go do środka. Była już w piżamie i chyba właśnie szykowała się do snu.  
\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, jaki masz plan na jutro – powiedział, przysiadając na krześle. – Bo że jakiś masz, to jestem pewien.  
\- No naturalnie! – Skinęła głową. – Popatrzyłam na tę mapę, swoją drogą, kolejne wielkie dzięki za analizę danych! – Klepnęła go w ramię. – I zastanawiam się tak. Jesteś pewien, że żaden tunel nie prowadzi do Rubenów i Pererdurów?  
\- Żaden, a przynajmniej żaden z zaznaczonych na jakiejkolwiek mapie – odpowiedział.  
\- Więc nie możemy wykluczyć, że nasz seryjny ma jeszcze jakieś inne dróżki. Dlatego propozycja jest taka – od rana idziemy, po kolei, na wszystkie miejsca zbrodni. Zaczniemy chronologicznie, od Matilde Barrows, czyli od łąk. Tam jest tunel?  
\- Tak.  
\- Więc znajdziemy do niego wejście. Teraz, jak już mamy mapy, to będzie znacznie prostsze.  
\- Ale nadal trudne – stwierdził mrukliwie.  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że szukanie seryjnych morderców jest łatwe – odparła. – A jak już znajdziemy wejście, to sprawdzimy, czy czasem nie ma tam jakichś przeoczonych śladów.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że policja nie wie o tych tunelach? I że ich nie przeszukała?  
\- No właśnie, Willie… tak się składa, że spytałam kilka moich cioć i wujków. – Lizzie uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. – I tak się składa, że nie. Szanowny pan Bald nic nie wie. Chyba nawet o istnieniu tych tuneli! Jest tak ciemny jak my przed kilkoma dniami. – Zachichotała.  
\- To… może jednak należałoby mu powiedzieć? – Hux założył ręce na pierś. – To szuja, ale jednak szef policji. A twoja mama mówi, że nie możemy zatajać dowodów przed policją.  
\- O, nie zatajamy! – żachnęła się Lizzie. – Teraz moi wujkowie i ciocie już wiedzą, co podejrzewamy i na pewno go uświadomią. Ale na razie – mamy przewagę. A potem, wieczorem, jak już wszystko przeszukamy, zaprowadzę cię do sierżanta Pocarto. Chyba, że już nie chcesz?  
\- Jasne, że chcę! – zapewnił Hux. Sierżant Pocarto był kolejną możliwością zdobycia upragnionych danych na temat matki, która nie zakładała konieczności kontaktu z Maratelle Hux.  
A kontaktu z macochą Armitage chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Chyba że naprawdę nie będzie innego wyjścia.  
\- No to jesteśmy umówieniu! – Lizzie klasnęła w dłonie. – To teraz lepiej idź spać, Willie. – Ziewnęła. – Bo pobudka o świcie!  
\- Dobrze, zaraz idę – powiedział, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i powtórzył w myślach wszystkie szczegóły swojego zmyślonego życiorysu. – Tylko… wiesz, Lizzie, bo jest taka rzecz. Mogę potrzebować twojej pomocy. W sprawie… osobistej.  
Dziewczyna natychmiast nadstawiła uszu.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko, Willie! Słucham!


	29. Chapter 29

Kylo obudził się, czując ucisk na klatce piersiowej. Otworzył oczy. I nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.  
Zamrugał kilka razy. Nie pomogło.  
Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i trącił w ramię śpiącego Huxa. Przerobiony na bruneta rudzielec leżał na kanapie obok, zwinięty w kulkę jak kot i posapywał cicho przez sen, nie reagując na zaczepkę. Kylo trącił go mocniej, co spowodowało pełne niezadowolenia mruknięcie.  
\- Królik – powiedział w końcu głośno, wciąż wpatrując się w czarne, paciorkowate oczy i rozedrgany nosek.  
Hux w końcu podniósł głowę z poduszki. Ale gdy tylko otworzył oczy – również znieruchomiał, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje i na co właśnie patrzy.  
\- Królik na mojej piersi. – Przerwał chwilę niezręcznej ciszy Ren, przenosząc wzrok z Przytulasia na generała.  
Mina tego drugiego pozostawała nieodgadniona.  
\- Tak. Faktycznie. To jest królik – wykrztusił w końcu. – Brawo, Ren. Umiesz rozpoznawać zwierzaki. Tylko tak dalej, a prześcigniesz w rozwoju Mordka. – Już chciał się obrócić na drugi bok i zasnąć ponownie, kiedy Kylo wysyczał:  
\- Zdejmij. To. Ze mnie.  
\- A co, rączki ci odpadły? – zadrwił, owijając się ciaśniej kołdrą.  
\- Zdejmuj ze mnie tego potwora!  
Hux uznał, że najlepiej będzie po prostu go zignorować. Zamknął oczy i próbował ponownie usnąć – ale wtedy poczuł puszystą ciężkość na własnej głowie.  
\- Ren! – warknął, łapiąc królika za kark i odkładając go na podłogę. – Zgłupiałeś do reszty?!  
\- To zwierzę mnie zaatakowało!  
\- To zwierzę po prostu na tobie usiadło!  
\- Siedziało mi na piersi! Jestem pewien, że chciało mnie udusić!  
Generał wywrócił oczami.  
\- Ogarnij się, Ren – mruknął, pocierając skronie. – To popiołowy królik. Nie jest w stanie cię udusić. – Na szczęście zdążył ugryźć się w język, zanim dodał coś w stylu: „Ale szkoda, że się obudziłeś, zanim zdążył przegryźć ci tętnicę”.  
\- Co on tu w ogóle robi?!  
Spojrzał na rycerza jak na ostatniego kretyna, za którego go zresztą uważał.  
\- Pewnie przykicał, Ren. Bo raczej nie przyleciał.  
Pan Przytulaś usiadł na tylnych nóżkach i zaczął myć sobie pyszczek, wyraźnie chcąc wyglądać na wcielenie niewinności. Rozkosznie trząsł przy tym ogonkiem.  
Hux uznał, że w sumie nie ma już sensu zasypiać. Datapad wskazywał, że niedługo wstanie Lizzie. Podniósł się więc z kanapy, przeciągnął się, podrapał po głowie i skierował w stronę łazienki.  
Ren natychmiast zrobił to samo.  
Jednocześnie wcisnęli przycisk otwierający. Drzwi odsunęli się z sykiem, a oni zaczęli się przepychać na progu.  
\- Ja byłem pierwszy, kretynie! – warknął zirytowany do granic Hux, próbując kopnąć Kylo w kostkę.  
\- A nie chcesz może zapoznać się bliżej ze ścianą? – spytał rycerz; groźba w jego głosie była bardzo wyraźna.  
Ale generał nie zamierzał dać się przestraszyć.  
\- A nie chcesz może wrócić do Najwyższego Wodza beze mnie, a wcześniej wylecieć stąd na deszcz?! – spytał w odwecie, przeszywając rywala ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Spróbowalibyście tylko mnie wywalić!  
\- Spróbowałbyś tylko mnie do czegokolwiek zmusić!  
\- Z drogi, z drogi! – Nagle rozległ się głos Lizzie, a milisekundę później dziewczyna – rozczochrana i w piżamie - wbiegła pomiędzy nich, roztrącając obu na boki jak kula do kręgli. – Muszę pilnie do łazienki!  
Zanim Kylo i Hux zorientowali się, co się stało, drzwi się zamknęły. Przez moment stali w milczeniu. Potem znów zaczęli mierzyć się wzrokiem i, najwyraźniej, grać w „kto pierwszy mrugnie”.  
Potem Hux przypomniał sobie, że dwa lata temu skończył trzydziestkę i naprawdę powinien już wyrosnąć z takich gierek.  
\- Zrobię śniadanie – burknął w końcu, odchodząc w stronę kuchni.  
Ren się nie odezwał. Ale jego brzuch – owszem. Zagurgotał, wyraźnie dając znać, że jest do pomysłu śniadania nastawiony nader optymistycznie.  
Generał odwrócił się ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś, Ren?  
\- Nie twój zakichany interes.  
\- Pewnie, że nie mój. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko wiedz, że jak zemdlejesz, to wrzucę cię prosto do morza, a tam zajmą się tobą krakeny. A ja będę miał wreszcie święty spokój.  
\- Nie dałbyś rady mnie unieść – prychnął rycerz.  
\- Nie jedz jeszcze kilka dni, a dam. – Z tymi słowami Hux zniknął w kuchni.  
*  
Lizzie otarła usta rękawem.  
\- Pycha. No, a teraz odprawa! – Wstała i ustawiła na stole „tablicę morderstw”. Zagrzechotały trącone talerze, jeden zachwiał się niebezpiecznie na krawędzi blatu.  
\- Odprawa? – spytał generał, przesuwając go z powrotem na środek. – Po co nam odprawa?  
\- Głównie dla bajeru – odpowiedziała z prostotą. – I dla standardowego uporządkowania tego, co już wiemy. No to… - odkaszlnęła - mamy nowe informacje. Dzięki Wilhuffowi wiemy już, że do większości miejsc zbrodni da się dojść tunelami. I wiemy, że te tunele nie zostały jeszcze przez nikogo zbadane. Więc to jest nasz cel na dzisiaj. Idziemy na te miejsca zbrodni, na które da się dojść w ten sposób – na łąki, na klif… - Mówiąc, po kolei wskazywała pinezki na mapie. – Na tę wysepkę przy kosmoporcie, do teatru, na Skałę Podrzutków i na końcu do Akademii. Tam znajdujemy zejście pod ziemię i szukamy wskazówek. Ach, jeszcze jedno… - Podniosła z podłogi swój plecak. – Mam tu dla was takie kombinezony ochronne, żebyśmy niczego nie zanieczyścili i żeby nikt się nie mógł nas czepić. – Wyciągnęła zlepiony ewidentnie z worków na śmieci strój, w którym Hux już raz ją widział.  
\- Ja tego na pewno nie założę! – żachnął się Kylo.  
\- Proszę bardzo, poczekasz sobie na zewnątrz, moknąc – odparował generał, zanim Lizzie zdążyła wejść mu w słowo. – W końcu, nie możemy dopuścić do zanieczyszczenia dowodów, prawda? – Spojrzał na dziewczynę przymilnie.  
\- Wiesz, ogólnie miałam nadzieję, że wejdziesz z nami. – Poprawiła włosy. – Bo wiesz, tam może być coś ciężkiego do przeniesienia, jakieś włazy, kamienie, te rzeczy, a ty wyglądasz, no… - Wykonała bliżej nieokreślony gest w stronę renowych ramion. – Jak ktoś z krzepą.  
\- Nie martw się, poradzimy sobie bez Anakina – stwierdził natychmiast Hux. – Co prawda, pewnie zajmie nam to trochę dłużej, jeśli trafimy na jakieś przeszkody… może będzie trzeba zostać tu jeszcze kilka dodatkowych dni, żeby się ich pozbyć…  
Ren załapał aluzję.  
\- Dobra, dobra, niech będzie – westchnął. – Idę z wami.  
\- No i świetnie! – Lizzie znów się uśmiechnęła. – A… Annie? Ty masz jakieś ubrania na zmianę? Czy też zgubiłeś walizkę, jak Willie?  
Hux miał wrażenie, że słyszy cień sarkazmu w jej głosie. Natychmiast wzmógł czujność. Czyżby zaczynała coś podejrzewać?  
W sumie, nie dziwiłoby go to. Jeden pechowy student z Lothal – to jeszcze do przyjęcia. Ale dwóch? W tym samym czasie? Jeszcze takich, co się znają? Jeden poznany nad trupami, a drugi w areszcie?  
Generał pomyślał, że jeśli Lizzie dotąd nie podejrzewa ich o żadne krętactwo w zeznaniach, to wcale nie jest tak bystra, jak uważa.  
\- Nie, moje bagaże zostały na statku – odpowiedział gładko Kylo. – W kosmoporcie.  
\- Aha. To się dobrze składa. Jak tam będziemy, to weźmiesz. – Lizzie schowała tablicę. – Ale najpierw zbieramy się na łąki.  
\- Em. Lizzie? – Generał odchylił się na krześle i zerknął w okno w salonie. – Bo trochę pada…  
Dziewczyna uniosła brwi.  
\- No, wiesz, jesteśmy na Arkanis. Tutaj zazwyczaj pada.  
\- Nie, mówię, że… trochę bardziej, niż trochę.  
Mówiąc dokładniej, na zewnątrz trwała jedna z tych ulew, które nawet Arkanijczyków zmuszały do zostania w domach. Z nieba lały się całe potoki wody, waląc o szyby tak, że wydawało się, że za chwilę wypadną z ram. Dodatkowo wiał potężny wiatr.  
\- Eee, tam. – Lizzie nie wyglądała na specjalnie wzruszoną. – Nie jesteśmy z cukru, nie rozpuścimy się. A poza tym, da nam to przewagę. Istnieje mała szansa, że Baldowi nie będzie się chciało ruszać z komendy, więc dotrzemy tam pierwsi. Idziemy!  
Hux i Ren, chcąc nie chcąc, podnieśli się z krzeseł i poszli założyć płaszcze. Płaszcz generała wisiał na wieszaku, świeżo wyprany, wysuszony i wyprasowany. Ren miał swoją, wyglądającą wybitnie podejrzanie, pelerynę.  
\- Cholera. Ren. – Hux poprawił naciągniętą czapkę. – Nie możesz tak iść.  
\- A bardzo chętnie zostanę. – Natychmiast zaoferował się rycerz. – Ale jeśli moja obecność ma cokolwiek przyspieszyć w tej żałosnej przygodzie…  
\- Jak tak wyjdziesz, to raz-dwa cię aresztują – przerwał mu generał. – Przypominam ci, że w zasadzie jesteś zbiegiem!  
\- No cóż, Lizzie chce, żebym poszedł, ty chcesz, żebym poszedł, więc chyba muszę zaryzykować.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś poszedł, debilu. – Hux ścisnął nasadę nosa. – W ogóle nie powinno cię tu być. Ale jeśli już tu jesteś, to przynajmniej się przydaj, a nie rób nam pod górę. Czekaj. Lizzie!  
\- Co? – spytała dziewczyna, wychylając się ze swojego pokoju, gdzie weszła jeszcze pożegnać się z Przytulasiem.  
\- Słuchaj, mamy coś, co możemy na razie na niego włożyć? Żeby nie łaził w tej szmacie, w której go zgarnęli? Nie dość, że podejrzana, to jeszcze nadal śmierdzi żulem. – To nie była prawda, wszystkie ciuchy Rena zostały natychmiast wrzucone do pralki, razem z płaszczem Huxa. Ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby udało mu się powstrzymać od złośliwych uwag w stosunku do Kylo Rena.  
\- Hm. Tak średnio. – Lizzie podeszła bliżej. – Po tacie nie mamy płaszczy. Ale wiecie co? Po drodze wejdziemy do pani Roseberry, może ona coś znajdzie. – Założyła własne okrycie i już miała otwierać drzwi, kiedy nagle zamarła. A potem cofnęła się do salonu i zaczęła się intensywnie wpatrywać w kominek.  
\- Chłopaki? Co się stało z zegarem? – spytała głosem przepełnionym zdumieniem.  
Spojrzeli po sobie, lekko spanikowani.  
\- A… co się miało stać? – spytał Hux, starając się wyglądać tak, jak Przytulaś nad ranem. Czyli absolutnie niewinnie.  
\- On chodzi!  
Generał absolutnie nie rozumiał, co ma na myśli.  
\- No… chodzi. Zegary chyba właśnie to robią, prawda?  
\- Tak, ale ten konkretny nie chodził od dwudziestu lat! – Lizzie podeszła bliżej do kominka i stuknęła paznokciem w szybkę cyferblatu. – Odkąd zrzuciłyśmy go z Nancy z okna, kiedy miałyśmy cztery latka…  
\- Co? – Hux zamrugał gwałtownie. Ren, który stał za nim, oparł dłonie na biodrach. – Ale…? Jak to? Przecież pamiętam, że jak wychodziliśmy na cmentarz, to wskazywał północ!  
\- No wiesz, Willie, każdy niedziałający zegar dwa razy dziennie wskazuje dobrą godzinę. – Lizzie wzięła chronometr w dłonie. – Ale serio, jakim cudem?  
Generał odetchnął głęboko, po czym go jej wyrwał i ustawił na kominku ponownie.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Chodź, Lizzie, bo nas ten Bald przegoni i zgarnie nam sprzed nosów te wszystkie dowody! – powiedział, nagle pełen zapału.  
Gdy wychodzili, syknął jeszcze do Rena: „Jak wrócimy, musisz znowu zepsuć ten zegar”.


	30. Chapter 30

Hux wtulił głowę w ramiona i starał się trzymać kołnierz płaszcza tak, żeby ostry deszcz nie wpadał za koszulę. Niewiele to dawało. Wiatr wyraźnie chciał urwać mu głowę. A ulewa – utopić.   
Ledwie wystawili nogi za próg kamienicy – już byli cali mokrzy. W śmigaczu nieco obeschli, bo Lizzie włączyła ogrzewanie na całą moc. Ale przez to wyjście na zewnątrz stało się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne. Zwłaszcza, że łąki znajdowały się na płaskowyżu, wychodzącym wprost na rozszalałe morze. Trwał właśnie sztorm.   
\- Co za paskudna planeta! – jęknął Ren, otulając się ciaśniej przymałą kurtką, którą dostał od pani Roseberry (wraz z serdecznym zaproszeniem na herbatkę).   
\- Sam jesteś paskudny – warknął Hux, mimo, że zasadniczo się zgadzał. Uważał jednak, że Arkanis może obrażać tylko Arkanijczyk. Kylo nie był Arkanijczykiem, więc powinien trzymać buzię na kłódkę. – Lizzie, może jednak nie dzisiaj, co? – zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która właśnie zawiązywała troczki od kapelusza pod brodą.   
\- Nonsens! Idziemy, zuchy, idziemy! – zawołała, ruszając dziarsko przed siebie, wprost w szarą zieleń trawy. Źdźbła przylepiały jej się do kaloszy, na podeszwach zostawała gruba warstwa błota.   
Ren zgromił Huxa wzrokiem, wyraźnie oskarżając go o wszystko, co złe na tym świecie, i poszedł za nią. Generał wywrócił oczami i też poszedł, mrużąc oczy przed spływającą mu po twarzy wodą.   
Łąka była wielka, poprzecinana rowami, wzniesieniami i innego rodzaju pułapkami, na których można było skręcić kostkę. Lizzie szła pewnie, oni za nią, gęsiego, nie marząc o niczym innym jak o powrocie do ciepłego wnętrza.   
\- To tam! – powiedziała w pewnym momencie, wskazując na zupełnie puste, nie różniące się absolutnie od całej reszty przestrzeni, miejsce. – Zobaczcie, tu znaleźli Matilde Barrows.   
Hux już miał zapytać, skąd to wie, ale kiedy podszedł bliżej, udało mu się zauważyć mały, zeschły wianek, przymocowany jakimiś włóknami do rozmokłej ziemi.   
\- Co to? – zapytał Ren, lekko trącając to paluchem.   
\- Wianek żałobny – odpowiedziała. – Niekiedy przynosi się takie na miejsca, w których ktoś zginął. Podobno za czasów oblężenia planety ulice były nimi usłane jak kobiercem.   
\- Do tej pory nikt tego nie sprzątnął? – Hux uniósł brew. – Kiedy ona zginęła? Mówiłaś, że ponad rok?   
\- Tak, zgadza się. – Lizzie przykucnęła. – Ale sprawcy nadal nie złapano, nadal zabija, sprawa żyje… no to ludzie przynoszą. Żeby upamiętnić ofiarę i żeby trochę kopnąć Balda i jego kumpli w sumienia. Żeby się sprężyli w tej swojej robocie.   
\- Ciekawe – mruknął generał. – Ale może zajmijmy się już tymi tunelami. Wprowadziłem koordynaty na mapę – stuknął w klapę niesionej na ramieniu torby, tam, gdzie schował datapada. - Według obliczeń, wejście powinno być gdzieś w zasięgu dziesięciu metrów.   
Rozejrzeli się. Łąka wyglądała… no cóż. Jak mokra łąka. Mokra łąka targana huraganowym wiatrem i chłostana ostrym deszczem.   
\- No… to macie jakiś pomysł, gdzie? – spytał Ren, odgarniając przemoczone włosy.   
\- A może ty masz? – Hux spojrzał na niego znacząco. – Wiesz… ty masz intuicję, Anakin, może coś… wyczujesz?   
Lizzie przekrzywiła głowę, wyraźnie zaciekawiona.   
\- Moja intuicja mówi, żebyś się od niej odczepił, Wilhuff – burknął Ren.   
\- A ten deszcz, na którym zaraz zamarzniemy, mówi mi, żebym cię jednak namówił do współpracy. – Generał wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość.   
Ren skrzywił się i znów odgarnął czarne kosmyki z czoła. Czubki uszu wyraźnie mu poczerwieniały – pewnie z zimna.   
\- Dobra… - westchnął i odwrócił się do nich plecami. Zamknął oczy. Zanurzył się w Mocy.   
Momentalnie przestał czuć zimno i wilgoć. Moc była gorąca, prawie parzyła każdą komórkę jego ciała i duszy. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Chwycił jej fale, zaczął je giąć, zmuszać, by go słuchała… by zachowała się jak radar. Wiedział, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Nie było takiej sprawy, której nie można by było załatwić Mocą. Jego dziadek wierzył, że kiedyś, po wystarczająco długim treningu, będzie potrafił pokonać nawet śmierć. Tak, jak potrafił to legendarny Darth Plaguesis, który podobno potrafił manipulować tą siłą tak, by tworzyć nowe życie…   
Na razie jednak musiało mu wystarczyć przeskanowanie okolicy w poszukiwaniu wejścia do tuneli. Innymi słowy – miał znaleźć zamaskowany dół. Trywialne. Moc nie powinna być wykorzystywana do tak banalnych zadań.   
\- Jest tam – powiedział w końcu, unosząc powieki i ruszając w lewo.   
Lizzie, wyraźnie zaintrygowana, potruchtała za nim. Wyglądało na to, że jest pod wrażeniem, zwłaszcza, gdy Ren stuknął kilka razy stopą w podłoże i w końcu rozległ się głuchy odgłos, sygnalizujący obecność pustej przestrzeni gdzieś niedaleko pod nimi.   
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytała zdumiona, patrząc, jak unosi pokrywę. Przed nimi otworzyło się wejście, prowadzące prosto w czarną otchłań.   
\- Jak ujął to Wilhuff – Ren uśmiechnął się kpiąco – intuicja. A skoro ja znalazłem, to proponuję, żeby on wchodził pierwszy.  
Hux już miał ostro zaprotestować, ale Lizzie go ubiegła.   
\- Nie, ja chcę pierwsza! – Zdjęła plecak i wydobyła z niego latarkę na opasce, którą natychmiast zamocowała sobie na czole. – Dobra… miejmy nadzieję, że te szczebelki wytrzymają. Ale najpierw kombinezony! – Pogrzebała w bagażu jeszcze chwilę, po czym wyciągnęła te paskudne, zlepione z worków na śmieci kostiumy. – Zakładajcie i schodzimy. – Sama wciągnęła na siebie ten różowy i spojrzała krytycznie na kawałki metalowych prętów wbitych w kamień zmieszany z glebą. – Trzymajcie kciuki!   
Po tych słowach zaczęła powoli schodzić. Widocznie jednak nie dość powoli, lub – co byłoby do niej bardzo podobne – nie dość ostrożnie, gdyż już chwilę później Kylo i Hux, z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem męczący się z błyskawicznie moknącymi kombinezonami, usłyszeli głośne „Aaaa!” i szuranie czegoś o ścianę. Ku uldze generała, nie usłyszeli jednak odgłosu uderzenia o grunt.   
\- Lizzie? Lizzie, żyjesz? – krzyknął w mrok, kucając przy wejściu.   
\- Żyję! – odezwała się gdzieś z głębi, jej głos został powielony po wielokroć przez echo; z daleka mignęło światełko latarki. – Schodźcie, na razie jest spoko!   
\- To czemu spadłaś? – zapytał Ren.   
\- Bo jest niezdarą – odpowiedział za nią Hux, zapinając nieszczęsne ubranie – lepiło mu się do, i tak już przemokniętych, ubrań – mocując własną latarkę i ostrożnie zaczepiając stopę o szczebel. – Uważaj, Ren. Jak spadniesz na mnie i nas pozabijasz, to ci łeb urwę.  
Kylo już miał zamiar wytknąć mu nielogiczność tej groźby, ale uznał, że w sumie to nie ma ochoty się kłócić. Generał i tak działał mu na nerwy, nie miał zamiaru ich sobie szargać bardziej, niż to konieczne.  
Gdy Armitage’a okryła już ciemność podziemi, Kylo zdecydował, że czas też schodzić. Odetchnął głęboko, złapał mocno za drabinkę i zasunął za sobą klapę, dbając, żeby zabezpieczyć ją kawałkiem patyka w taki sposób, by się nie zatrzasnęła. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowali, to uwięzienia w podziemiach, nawet z mapą.   
Zejście do tunelu było długie i ciemne. Z każdym metrem robiło się coraz zimniej. Wkrótce pręty przestały być suche. Wyraźnie coś na nich rosło. Albo je oblepiało, Ren w sumie nie chciał wiedzieć. Czuł się zresztą zaniepokojony. Kto wie, jakie niebezpieczeństwa skrywała flora tej paskudnej planety. Już słyszał, że fauna, zwłaszcza morska, była cholernie groźna, więc pewnie roślinność niewiele ustępowała…  
Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie opowieść matki o tym, jak szukali z ojcem nowej kryjówki dla Rebelii. Polecieli na jakąś zapadłą dziurę gdzieś na Zachodnich Rubieżach, też przemoczoną deszczem i wysmaganą wiatrem, ale, w odróżnieniu od Arkanis, niemal niezamieszkałą. Wleźli do jakiejś groty, jakich było tam pełno i wszystko wydawało się być w porządku… dopóki nie okazało się, że żyje tam pewien wyjątkowo wredny gatunek grzyba, który po dotknięciu wypuszczał chmurę zarodników. Natychmiast zagnieżdżały się w każdym ciemnym, wilgotnym miejscu, do jakiego mogły dolecieć. Na przykład – w ludzkim przełyku, który był dla nich niczym pięciogwiazdkowy apartament. Bez podania antidotum, biedny zarażony miał przed sobą jakieś dziesięć godzin życia. A potem zamieniał się w pokarm dla grzyba.   
Leia i Han antidotum znaleźli, ale w ostatniej chwili. Niewiele brakowało, a Ben Solo nigdy by się nie urodził.   
Zacisnął mocniej ręce na drabince. Nienawidził myśleć o swojej rodzinie.   
W końcu drabinka się urywała. U jej stóp czekali już Hux z Lizzie. Generał już coś stukał w swoim datapadzie – prawdopodobnie analizował mapy. Lizzie tymczasem intensywnie badała podłoże.   
\- Zobaczcie tu – powiedziała, wskazując na coś leżącego tuż pod szczebelkami. – Jak myślicie? To krew?   
Kylo przyklęknął i wlepił wzrok w niemal niewidoczną, brązowawą plamkę.   
\- Wygląda jak krew. Ale równie dobrze to może być jakaś rdza czy inne cholerstwo – stwierdził.   
Lizzie wyjęła z kieszeni kombinezonu pojemnik i patyczek.   
\- Pobrać próbkę nie zawadzi – stwierdziła. – Willie, zrób mi zdjęcie tego, dobrze? Na cmentarzu zapomnieliśmy, to tym razem zróbmy to, jak należy.  
\- Jasne. – Hux – przekonany, że tak czy inaczej robią biegunowo odlegle od „jak należy” - podszedł i pstryknął aparatem, który dziewczyna wcisnęła mu jeszcze w śmigaczu. Był to staroświecki sprzęt, ale twierdziła, że zdjęcia robione datapadem nie nadają się do dokumentacji. Fotografie z takiego aparatu, jaki teraz miał w rękach, podobno były niemal niemożliwe do sfałszowania.   
\- Dzięki! – Lizzie potarła watką o sam brzeg plamki i schowała patyczek. – No, to ładnie zaczynamy!  
\- Jeśli to krew – rzekł z powątpiewaniem Ren.   
\- Jeśli to krew – zgodziła się. – Ale nic. Shawsie sprawdzi. Poprzednim razem nie trafiliśmy, to może teraz trafimy? A na razie rozejrzyjmy się dalej. Willie ma mapy, więc chodźmy wszyscy razem najlepiej. Bo trochę nieciekawie by było, jakbyśmy się tutaj pogubili, prawda?  
\- Poprzednim razem nie trafiliśmy? – wyłapał Hux, unosząc brew.   
\- Ach… no tak. – Lizzie uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. – To tamto to faktycznie nie była krew. To sok z owocków jogan. Zaschnięty. Ale tutaj! – Pokazała palcem na plamkę. – Tutaj jest większa szansa.   
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Bo zbrązowiało – odparła. – Jak zakrzep.   
\- Dobra, niech ci tam będzie. – Hux uznał, że nie ma po co drążyć. Zwłaszcza, że miał lepsze rzeczy do zastanawiania się. Na przykład – w który ciemny tunel wepchnąć Rena.   
Lizzie tymczasem sprawdzała każdy centymetr gruntu i ścian, skrupulatnie, centymetr po centymetrze. Kylo jej pomagał – a przynajmniej udawał. Hux oparł się plecami o ścianę i nadal kombinował z mapami.   
Wciąż zastanawiał się, dlaczego Xesh zmienił taktykę w przypadku Pererdurów i Rubenów. I coraz bardziej rozważał możliwość, że może on mieć naśladowcę bądź ucznia. Te dwa morderstwa wyraźnie się różniły. Pererdurowie zostali, jako jedyni, odurzeni clorazetem. Rubenowie zostali zaatakowani we własnym domu, nie zostali w żaden sposób unieruchomieni. Morderstwa były brutalne, ale wydawały się jednak wyraźnie inne. Xesh zazwyczaj mordował pojedynczo. Hine i Bedwyr zostali zabici razem. Tak, jak rodzina Rubenów. I obie Scampelkidówny. To było podejrzane. Już pomijając to, że morderstwo Rubenów było całkowitą fuszerką. A Xesh z całą pewnością fuszerki nie robił. Miał swoje gniazdo. Miał swoje narzędzia. Dlaczego w ogóle policja założyła, że to on? Tym bardziej, że było to jedyne morderstwo, w którym zostawił swoje DNA… i jedyne, w której ofiarami byli Twi’lekowie, a nie ludzie.   
To się kupy nie trzymało. Tyle że DNA się zgadzało z tym, które potem znaleziono przy Lunette Pererdur. A Lunette była już typową ofiarą Xesha. Już nie mówiąc, że zgadzało się też z włosem znalezionym przy profesor Scampelkid…  
Ale to też było dziwne. Xesh był bardzo ostrożny przy Matilde, przy Nudd, przy Bluewith… przy Pererdurach też. Przy Mitzi też nic nie znaleziono. Dlaczego nagle zostawiał ślady nie dość, że przy Lunette, to jeszcze przy Scampelkidach?   
Może mama Lizzie miała rację i Xesh po prostu chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. A może kryło się za tym coś więcej. Gdyby tylko nie to DNA…  
Jeszcze te tunele. Dlaczego nie prowadziły pod domy Rubenów i Pererdurów? Huxa aż to denerwowało, jak uporczywe swędzenie gdzieś, gdzie nie mógł sięgnąć, żeby się podrapać.  
Sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i przełączył programy w datapadzie. Zamiast map wyświetliły się pliki, które skopiował z dysku twardego DeeDee. Z tego, co widział, program wciąż pracował. Nacisnął przycisk, który pozwolił mu posegregować te dane, które były już odszyfrowane, w kolejności od najstarszej.   
Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Okazało się, że DeeDee sięgała pamięcią do ósmego roku przed bitwą o Yavin. Na próbę stuknął palcem w jeden z plików z rozszerzeniem obiecującym, że kryje filmik.   
Na ekranie pokazał się korytarz Akademii, którym biegały całe dziesiątki kadetów. W pewnym momencie jeden popchnął drugiego. DeeDee ruszyła w ich stronę i zaczęła domagać się wyjaśnień. Armitage nie miał ochoty się dowiadywać, o co poszło, więc po prostu przeskoczył na koniec. Jak się spodziewał, obaj dostali szlabany. Nic, co mogłoby go zainteresować. „Pewnie ma tu cały katalog przewin” – pomyślał, zniechęcony. No cóż. Trzeba będzie przejrzeć te pliki, które zostały nagrane bliżej roku zerowego. Roku jego narodzin.   
Spojrzał na spis. Wyglądało na to, że program zbliżał się do owego. Pracował właśnie nad nagraniami z połowy roku poprzedzającego bitwę o Yavin.   
Jedyne, co Armitage’a niepokoiło, to to, że datapad stawał się niebezpiecznie gorący w dotyku, zwłaszcza tam, gdzie był umiejscowiony główny procesor. Technologia Najwyższego Porządku była lepsza niż najlepsza technologia Republiki, ale kiedy przekładał urządzenie z ręki do ręki, mimo okrywającego dłonie plastoidu, zaczynał mieć wątpliwości…  
\- Wydaje mi się, że tu nic nie ma – odezwała się w końcu Lizzie. – Pobrałam, co się dało z drabinki. Na razie chodźcie dalej, może tam w głębi coś znajdziemy.  
\- W którą stronę? – spytał generał, przełączając się z powrotem na mapy. Korytarz bowiem rozwidlał się, tworząc mniej-więcej kształt litery V.   
\- Hm… w lewo – zdecydowała. – Szczęście mi przynosi ta strona. Chodźcie!   
Poszli. Ich kroki odbijały się echem pod sklepieniem, które stopniowo robiło się coraz wyższe. Korytarz był wąski, niezmiennie ciemny i kamienny, podłoże nierówne. Lizzie sprawdzała każdy metr, choć pobieżnie – ale nie mogła zauważyć żadnych śladów. Podobnie Ren i Hux, chociaż generał co jakiś czas znacząco trącał rycerza w bok, wyraźnie sugerując ponowne użycie Mocy. Kylo ignorował jego wysiłki, nie zamierzając ponownie używać swoich zdolności do idiotyzmów.   
Zresztą, inną sprawą było to, że wyczuwał, że z tymi tunelami jest coś nie tak. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie używa ich seryjny morderca – ale wyczuwał tu o wiele więcej bólu, strachu i krwi, niż wynikałoby z dwunastu ofiar. A w zasadzie siedmiu – bo przecież pięcioro zamordowano we własnych domach. Może nawet sześciu, jeśli ta z teatru została zabita na scenie, gdzie ją znaleziono. Może czterech – bo Scampelkidówny znaleziono w gabinecie tej starszej, w Akademii, a śladów przenoszenia nie było…  
Tutaj czuł obecność śmierci obejmującej setki trupów – nie w konkretnym miejscu, po prostu ponura energia wypełniała całą przestrzeń niczym trujący gaz. I nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić.   
W końcu znaleźli się w małej pieczarze, z której rozchodziły się kolejne tunele. Cztery.   
\- Jaki plan? – spytał po prostu Hux, rozglądając się. Sufit był wysoko. Zwisały z niego rzędy stalaktytów.   
\- Najlepiej byłoby się rozdzielić, ale oglądałam zbyt dużo holohorrorów, by to ryzykować – powiedziała Lizzie. – Willie, pokaż mapę.   
Pokazał. Dziewczyna patrzyła przez moment, uważnie sprawdzając każdą z możliwości.   
\- A pokaż tą, co zaznaczyłeś, które tunele się łączą z miejscami zbrodni.  
Przełączył. Linie na mapie zapłonęły na zielono.   
Ren miał dobry pomysł z tym wariantem. Kiedy więc generał przerysował właściwe, jak sądził, tunele na mapę morderstw, uznał, że podrasuje też plik graficzny z komisariatu, który skopiował na swój datapad.   
Tutaj mieli trzy możliwości. Ale i tak dobrze, bo wyjść było sześć, rozchodzących się jak promienie słoneczne.   
\- Dobra. Może pójdziemy tamtędy. – Lizzie wskazała na jedno z nich. – Ale za moment. Pooglądajmy tą jaskinię.   
Rozeszli się w różne strony i zaczęli sprawdzać ściany i podłogę. Bez rezultatu. Dopóki Hux nie obejrzał dokładnie szpary w stalagmicie, który wystawał z ziemi na samym środku.   
\- Zobaczcie tutaj! – zawołał cicho, bojąc się, żeby sople z sufitu nie pospadały im na głowy.   
Lizzie natychmiast podbiegła. Ren zbliżał się w tempie gungańskiej muchy zatopionej w smole, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby zrobić mu na złość.  
\- Spójrz. – Uznając, że nie ma co na idiotę czekać, generał wskazał na coś palcem. Było to małe wyżłobienie, ewidentnie wykonane sztucznie, w kształcie krzyżyka. Pod nim wyryte były małe, niewyraźne literki. Całość była niewielka, może centymetr na centymetr.   
Dziewczyna, wyraźnie zachwycona, wyjęła lupę i pochyliła się.   
\- Świetnie… to jest… chyba „a”… a to… „m”… Willie, jakbyś mógł pstryknąć zdjęcie.  
Generał wydobył aparat z torby i nacisnął spust migawki. Mruknęła coś w podziękowaniu i znów zaczęła przyglądać się przez szkło wyżłobieniom w szczelinie.   
\- Co to może być? – spytał Ren, zaglądając jej przez ramię. – Znak mordercy?   
\- Wiesz co, chyba nie – odparła. – Wygląda na starsze niż dwa lata. Ale nie jestem pewna, oczywiście. Zaraz wezmę próbkę, chociaż nie jestem pewna, czego… ale na razie odszyfrujmy, co tu jest napisane.   
Hux uznał, że Ren wystarczy do pomocy, i znów spojrzał na swojego datapada. Urządzenie wciąż było niebezpiecznie rozgrzane. Mocno już zaniepokojony, włączył dodatkowy program mający uruchomić chłodzenie, ale nie był pewien, czy przyniesie to oczekiwany skutek.   
Przez moment rozważał, czy nie wyłączyć odszyfrowywania plików z DeeDee – bo podejrzewał, że to z tego powodu – ale było już tak blisko…  
\- „Min nie ma”. – Lizzie w końcu się wyprostowała. – „Min nie ma”… co to znaczy? Czemu tu miałyby być miny?   
\- Coś z czasów Imperium? – zaproponował Ren.   
\- Zaminowaliby tunele? – Lizzie nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – Niby są głęboko, ale ja bym nie ryzykowała… przecież to by mogło zrobić takie trzęsienie ziemi, że jasna cholera. Poza tym, Akademia jest stosunkowo blisko, a jakby reakcja łańcuchowa poszła na nią?   
Armitage zmrużył oczy, sięgając do swoich najwcześniejszych wspomnień. Żadnych wstrząsów sobie jednak nie przypomniał.   
\- Dziwne. – Lizzie schowała lupę. – Naprawdę dziwne. Ale to chyba jednak nie to, o co nam chodzi. Chodźcie, patrzymy dalej.  
Nie wiedzieli, ile czasu minęło, zanim dziewczyna uznała, że jaskinia jest czysta. Pewnie sporo. Ale w końcu udało im się ruszyć w kolejny korytarz.   
A potem kolejny. I jeszcze kolejny. Niekiedy napotykali na schody, rzeźbione w kamieniu. Schodziły w dół. Robiło się coraz zimniej. Hux spojrzał na ekran – wciąż gorącego – datapada, by odkryć, że całkowicie stracił zasięg z Holonetem. I w ogóle, z całym światem zewnętrznym.   
\- Co tam, Willie? – spytała Lizzie, widząc jego minę. Jej głos odbił się echem.   
\- Nie ma zasięgu – wyjaśnił. – Mapy mam na dysku, ale jakbyśmy chcieli zadzwonić…   
\- To się nie da? – dokończyła za niego. – Domyślałam się, że tak się może stać. – Zatrzymała się i zdjęła plecak. – Chłopcy, mam tu takie coś, wzięłam na wszelki wypadek…  
Wyciągnęła walkie-talkie. Plastalowe. Kolorowe. Ewidentnie kupione w sklepie z zabawkami w ilości sztuk trzech.   
\- Co tacy sceptyczni? – spytała, gdy zobaczyła ich miny. – Może wyglądają niepoważnie, ale mają zasięg do kilometra. Chyba wystarczy, nie? To działa tak, że tu naciskacie – pokazała czerwony guziczek z boku słuchaweczek – i tu mówicie. Jak chcecie słuchać, to puszczacie guzik. Który chce którą?  
Hux wziął pierwszą z brzegu – żółto-niebieską z uśmiechniętą buźką. Renowi dostała się różowo-błękitna z drobnymi, białymi kwiatkami i głową księżniczki w tiarze. Lizzie została zielono-pomarańczowa w fioletowe, pastelowe kropki i z brązowym misiem.   
\- Baterie powinny trzymać przez sto godzin, tak pisało na opakowaniach – powiedziała uspokajająco. – Trzymajcie je na razie wyłączone. Może nie mamy łączności ze światem, ale przynajmniej, w razie jakiegokolwiek, odpukać, wypadku, będziemy mieli ze sobą.   
Generał spojrzał z odrazą na zabawkę. Po raz kolejny boleśnie sobie uświadomił, jak bardzo to wszystko jest nieprofesjonalne.   
W każdym razie, trzeba było ruszyć dalej. Sieć tuneli robiła się coraz bardziej skomplikowana i Hux musiał się bardzo pilnować, by zaznaczać wszystkie zakręty. Dzięki temu przynajmniej mniej-więcej orientował się, gdzie pod miastem się znajdują.   
\- Łoooo…   
Uniósł głowę, słysząc zachwycone westchnienie Lizzie.   
Stali na skraju ogromnej jaskini, ciągnącej się w dół i w górę na dziesiątki, może nawet setki metrów. Pośrodku wznosiła się wielka, kamienna kolumna – najwyraźniej w środku mieszcząca jakiegoś rodzaju schody. Z niej rozchodziły się podwieszane, skalne chodniki, wchodzące w kolejne tunele w ścianach. Dziesiątki tuneli.   
\- Główna klatka schodowa? – Ren uniósł brew.   
\- Wygląda na to – odrzekł Hux.   
\- Znalezienie tu czegokolwiek zajmie wieki… - powiedziała Lizzie, odgarniając z czoła niesforny loczek i chowając go z powrotem pod kaptur. – Już pomijając, że rozeznanie się na płaskiej mapie…   
\- Jeśli takich rzeczy jest więcej, to nie dziwię się, że nikt nigdy nie stworzył kompletnej mapy – mruknął generał. – A pewnie jest. Moje dane są już chyba bezużyteczne. W życiu nie rozszyfruję tej plątaniny, musielibyśmy sprawdzać każdy tunel pojedynczo, żeby je przypasować.  
\- Chodźmy, zobaczmy z bliska! – Lizzie była już w połowie chodnika prowadzącego do kolumny. Czy wieży. Czy czymkolwiek to było.   
W środku znajdowały się, zgodnie z poprzednimi obserwacjami, kręcone schody wykute w litej skale. Ale, co było znacznie ciekawsze – w ściany po obu stronach wbito żelazne obejmy z wetkniętymi pochodniami.  
\- Interesujący projekt – stwierdziła dziewczyna, oglądając jedną. – Wiecie co, znam kogoś, komu to by się mogło spodobać. Willie, cyknij.   
Generał zrobił zdjęcie, również zaciekawiony. Żelazne pręty pozginano w misterne zawijasy, kształty kwiatów i dziwnie skomplikowanych, powiązanych ze sobą wstęg. Materiał skorodował w niektórych miejscach, ale nie zatarło to piękna tych małych dzieł sztuki. Mimo woli był pod wrażeniem.  
Pochodnie zamocowane wewnątrz były już całkowicie zwykłe i dawno wygasłe. Drewno przeżarł czas, a poczerniała dawno temu od ognia część kruszyła się pod dotykiem – jak przekonał się Ren.  
\- Nie tykaj! – syknął na niego generał, uderzając go po łapie. – Dość kłopotów nie miałeś?  
Kylo spojrzał na niego tak, że ktoś inny być może padłby trupem na miejscu.  
\- Jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz, ty…  
\- Chłopaki, chodźcie na górę!   
Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy Lizzie zniknęła im z pola widzenia. Gdy wspięli się wyżej, zobaczyli, że dziewczyna jest na skraju przepaści. Dosłownie. Stała na palcach, na krawędzi otworu, za którym były tylko resztki zawalonego chodnika.   
\- Lizzie… - jęknął Hux, momentalnie przypominając sobie wszystkie jej poślizgnięcia, upadki i nieintencjonalnie dokonane zniszczenia.   
\- Spójrzcie tam! – powiedziała, jedną ręką trzymając się framugi, a drugą wskazując na coś na dole, po drugiej stronie, w dziurawej od wylotów tuneli ścianie.   
Generał jednak wolał skupić się na ściągnięciu jej z obszaru potencjalnie zagrożonego katastrofą. Niewiele myśląc, złapał dziewczynę pod pachy i odstawił kilka metrów do tyłu.  
\- Ostrożnie! – powiedział, w odpowiedzi na jej zdumione spojrzenie. – Nie mam ochoty tłumaczyć się przed twoją matką, jak to się stało, że jej córka rozbiła głowę o… to, cokolwiek jest na dole tej dziury!   
\- Dobra, dobra. – Uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. – Ale serio, popatrzcie na tamten tunel!   
„Tamten tunel” nie różnił się absolutnie niczym od pozostałych.   
\- Musimy tam iść!   
\- Czemu? – spytał Ren.   
\- Widziałam tam jakiegoś kogoś!   
\- Serio? – Hux natychmiast wzmógł czujność.  
\- Coś się tam ruszało!  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- Na sto procent! Szybko, biegnijmy! – Rzuciła się biegiem w dół, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć właściwe wyjście.   
\- Lizzie, ostrożnie…!  
\- Aaaa!  
Hux zacisnął tylko powieki, słysząc, jak dziewczyna stacza się po schodach niczym upuszczona kula armatnia.   
\- Jasna cholera… - jęknął.   
\- Z nią jest coś nie tak? – spytał Ren.   
\- Cała masa rzeczy. Lizzie! – zawołał na cały głos.   
\- Żyję! Wciąż żyję! Ale jest pewien problem…  
Pobiegli za nią, mając nadzieję, że „pewien problem” to nie jest złamanie którejś z kończyn.   
Nie było.   
Lizzie klęczała na jednym ze schodków. Poza lekko porwanym kombinezonem, wydawała się cała. Głowę włożyła do jakiegoś otworu w kolumnie po wewnętrznej stronie schodów. Gdy usłyszała, że jej towarzysze nadbiegają, wyjrzała.   
\- Chyba powinniście zajrzeć do środka.   
Nie uśmiechała się.   
Zajrzeli, jednocześnie, zaintrygowani. Dotąd myśleli, że po boku mają tylko zwartą, kamienną kolumnę. A tymczasem okazywało się, że najwyraźniej była ona pusta w środku.   
Schylili się nad otworem, niechcący – za to dość silnie - stukając się głowami. Kylo, korzystając z chwilowego oszołomienia generała, przepchnął się pierwszy. Hux już miał warknąć – ale zobaczył jego minę.   
Kiedy rycerz się odsunął i zrobił mu miejsce, Armitage wreszcie mógł spojrzeć w dół i przekonać się, co ich oboje tak zszokowało.   
Było tam jasno. Światło dawały jakieś luminescencyjne minerały, rozsypane po podłożu i wbite w kamień.   
Oświetlały szkielety. Mnóstwo szkieletów.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ważna notka! Finster Vater napisał... fanfika do mojego fanfika! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178151/chapters/50411285 Arkanis Legacy - fanfik o tym, co być może będzie się dziać po zakończeniu Imperialnych Bękartów; już po TLJ. Idźcie, czytajcie!

Kylo, przynajmniej w ocenie Huxa, zawsze wyglądał na osobnika, którego IQ nie przekracza pięćdziesięciu. I to przy dobrym dniu.   
W tej chwili wyglądał jak zszokowany osobnik z IQ grubo poniżej zera.   
\- Co do cholery… - wyksztusił, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zwisającą szczęką.   
\- Wyrażaj się – burknął na niego generał. – I zamknij usta, wyglądasz jak przygłup.  
Rycerz wyraźnie chciał się jakoś odgryźć, ale Lizzie wpadła mu w słowo.  
\- Na co my właśnie wpadliśmy?! To jego gniazdo? Ale… dotąd wszystkie ciała wystawiał na widok publiczny! – Wepchnęła się przed Huxa, by znów wpatrywać się w stos szkieletów na dole.   
\- Wątpię – odpowiedział generał. – Nie jestem pewien, ale… chyba tam widzę szturmowca. Tam, po lewo. Bardziej po lewo. Widzę rękę w pancerzu. Ty też?   
Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, wytężając wzrok.   
\- Czekaj, wezmę kwadrolornetkę z plecaka… Racja! Szturmowiec, jak nic! A tam… trochę dalej, jest hełm! Widzę hełm!  
\- Czyli cokolwiek im się stało, stało się za Imperium – stwierdził generał. – Tylko ciekawe, kiedy i co. Były tu jakieś zamieszki, Lizzie? W czasie rządów Imperatora? – Czuł się nieco głupio, że sam nie wiedział. Jako Arkanijczyk, powinien znać historię swojego świata. Ale jakoś nigdy nie czuł żadnej potrzeby, żeby się dowiadywać. Albo poczytać jakieś dokumenty. Prawdę mówiąc, nie czuł się szczególnie związany z tą planetą.   
Postanowił, że nadrobi to zaniedbanie, gdy tylko znajdzie chwilę czasu.   
\- Niezbyt. Ani Scaparus, ani Arkanis w ogóle, nigdy nie było specjalnie rebelianckie. Zresztą, chyba wiesz, że w Senacie reprezentują nas centryści?   
\- Lady Carise Sindian i Lady Omorsa Fendrich?   
\- Lady Sindian odpadła, kiedy senator Organa pozbawiła ją tytułów szlacheckich. Nie mogła znieść takiego upokorzenia.  
Pamiętał tę sprawę. Lady Carise Sindian była dobrą pomocą dla Najwyższego Porządku. Ale, faktycznie, dwa lata temu, kiedy wrobiła Ransolma Casterfo w publiczne ujawnienie prawdziwych rodziców Lei Organy…   
Księżniczka Alderaanu mogła pozować na wielkoduszną, ale on wiedział lepiej. To żmija, która doskonale wiedziała, gdzie ukąsić, by jej jad rozprzestrzenił się jak najszybciej i najefektywniej. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Sindian załamie się, gdy zostanie wykluczona z arystokracji. Samo w sobie było to żałosne, ale cóż. Ludzie mieli różne progi wytrzymałości. Progiem dla Sindian było pozbawienie jej tytułu lady i członkowstwa w Starszych Rodach. Było to dla niej tak bolesne, że podobno wróciła na Arkanis i zamknęła się w swej rodzinnej posiadłości, odmawiając jakiegokolwiek komentarza i przyjmowania jakichkolwiek gości. Tak też stracił z nią kontakt Najwyższy Porządek.   
Przez tę całą sprawę musieli znaleźć nową wtykę w Senacie. Owszem, było to znacznie prostsze, ponieważ Nowa Republika coraz bardziej się kompromitowała a ludzie coraz rzewniej wspominali rządy prawowitego Imperatora, ale nadal była to niedogodność.   
Być może w ogóle był to błąd. Pozwolenie Sindian na ujawnienie faktu, że Leia Organa jest córką Dartha Vadera. Owszem, zrobiła to przez pośrednika, ale na tyle nieumiejętnie, by szybko zostać wykrytą. I tak, Organa również ustąpiła wtedy z Senatu – wiedziała, że potomkini Mrocznego Lorda nikt nie będzie ufał - ale przez to założyła ten cholerny Ruch Oporu. Niby mała przeszkoda, ale Hux wiedział, że o małą przeszkodę również można się boleśnie wyłożyć.   
Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że Ruch Oporu da się zgnieść. I zrobić to możliwie jak najszybciej.   
Ale na razie nie chciał myśleć o sposobach na dokonanie tego. Ostatecznie, był na urlopie.   
I miał przed sobą stos szkieletów.   
\- Ale skoro Arkanijczycy byli za Imperium, to…  
\- Oblężenie Arkanis – przerwała mu Lizzie. – Te trupy muszą być z wtedy.   
\- Ale przecież… Arkanis było oblegane przez statki Rebelii. Z orbity. I atakowały myśliwce. Odcięli nas od zaopatrzenia. – To wiedział. Doskonale to pamiętał. Ryk silników, chaos, głód. I ciągłe przerażenia. Nawet ojciec był blady i wystraszony. A cały swój strach wyładowywał na synu, przez co Armitage większość czasu spędzał w swojej kryjówce pod Akademią. Wolał nie rzucać się w oczy jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. W tamtym czasie ojciec nawet nie próbował szukać wymówki, by go bić. - Mogły toczyć się walki na powierzchni, ale… w takim wypadku, co te trupy robią tutaj? Pod ziemią?   
\- Wiesz co, z tym jest problem tego rodzaju, że… to jest dla nas swego rodzaju, jakby to określić… tabu? – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nikt nie mówi o oblężeniu. Podręczniki do historii podsumowują je w trzech zdaniach, zresztą – zazwyczaj i tak brakuje czasu, by zdążyć z przerabianiem materiału aż do czasów najnowszych. A ludzie… ludzie naprawdę nie chcą rozmawiać. Nawet moja mama. Zawsze zmienia temat, kiedy pytam o to, co się wtedy działo. Ale może ty coś wiesz, Annie? – Zwróciła się do Kylo. – W końcu, piszesz o oblężeniu, prawda?  
\- Ja…? – Kylo nagle zbladł.   
\- Pisze, pisze, ciągle mówi, że pisze, ale nawet strony jeszcze nie napisał! – Przyszedł mu z pomocą generał, wiedząc, że rycerz sam się z tego nie wykaraska, a nie chcąc ryzykować spalenia ich przykrywek. – Wątpię, czy chociaż jakiejkolwiek książki dotknął. Promotora unika, ciągle się tylko w barach byczy albo włóczy po jakichś pustkowiach i szuka gwiazdy wiedzą czego. Pewnie zgubionego mózgu…  
\- Willie, a chcesz, żebym cię wepchnął tam, do tych kości? – warknął Ren, po raz kolejny pokazując swoją czarną niewdzięczność.   
\- A może się mylę? – Hux nie zamierzał dać się zastraszyć. – Napisałeś już coś? Przeczytałeś jakąś książkę chociaż? Miesiąc temu miałeś oddać konspekt profesorowi! I gdzie on jest, Anakin? No? Gdzie twój konspekt?   
\- Ty się o moją magisterkę nie martw! – odburknął, w końcu dając się wciągnąć w grę. – Ja nawet nie chciałem pisać o tej planecie! Ja chciałem pisać o wyzwalaniu Lothal! Miałem takie fajne źródła… - Zrobił smutną minę.   
\- Tomy już o tym napisano! – Huxa wyraźnie zaczynało to bawić, poza tym był bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że Ren najwyraźniej czasami go słuchał. I nawet zapamiętał, o czym miała być pierwotnie jego praca, która nie istniała i nigdy istnieć nie będzie. – Przez tę cholerną drużynę Duchów. Wszyscy się rzucili to opisu, jak to mała planetka samodzielnie zrzuciła jarzmo Imperatora. Nie potrzeba nam jeszcze jednej magisterki o tym!  
\- Mówisz jak nasz promotor!  
\- Bo nasz promotor ma rację!  
\- Chłopaki, chłopaki, spokojnie! – przerwała im Lizzie. – Rozumiem. Annie na razie nic na ten temat nie ma. Zdarza się. Spokojnie, Annie – na pewno napiszesz i oddasz wszystko w terminie! – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, nie zważając na pełne powątpiewanie parsknięcie Huxa. – A na razie się skupmy. Willie, sądzę, że z tym oblężeniem to niezły trop. Ale z ustaleniem, co się dokładnie stało, będziemy chyba musieli poczekać. Źródeł praktycznie tutaj nie ma, ludzie milczą, a my mamy seryjnego mordercę do… szlag! – Zerwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła w górę, by wyjrzeć przez wybite w ścianie okienko. – Szlag! Kompletnie zapomniałam o nim! Szybko, za mną!  
Posłusznie pobiegli, przeskakując po trzy stopnie na raz. Lizzie wyskoczyła na chodnik, prowadzący do jaskini, w której podobno widziała ruch. Rozejrzała się, rozgorączkowana, próbując wychwycić cokolwiek – ale dookoła była tylko cisza i pustka. A gdy dotarli wreszcie do wejścia, w którym podobno jeszcze pięć minut temu stał… ten ktoś, kimkolwiek był – również nic nie znaleźli.   
Hux był zresztą niemal w stu procentach pewien, że Lizzie tylko się przywidziało, ale nie zdążył wypowiedzieć tych podejrzeń na głos.   
\- Biegniemy! – zakomenderowała, włączając latarkę przytroczoną do czoła. – Może ten tunel się jakoś za bardzo nie rozgałęzia…  
Faktycznie, przez długi czas nie natrafili na żaden zakręt. Droga była prosta, ale ciemna. Lizzie co jakiś czas potykała się i przewracała, tylko po to, by błyskawicznie wstać i biec dalej. Hux widział, w świetle swojej latarki, że jej kombinezon całkiem się już porwał, podobnie jak rajstopy na kolanach. Sama skóra na razie nie była uszkodzona, ale wiedział, że jeszcze jeden upadek i z otarć zacznie sączyć się krew.   
Nagle tunel urwał się. Przed sobą mieli jaskinię, ciągnącą się setki metrów w dół i dziesiątki w górę. Na przeciwległej ścianie było kolejne wejście do kolejnego tunelu. Oba były połączone wysoce niepewnym mostkiem z deszczułek, zawieszonym na wysoce niepewnych sznurach.   
\- Lizzie, ja to bym jednak nie ryzykował… - powiedział Hux, ale nic nie zdziałał, bo Lizzie była już w połowie drogi.   
\- Szybko, chłopy!  
Generał spojrzał na Kylo.   
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – mruknął rycerz. – Ja na to na pewno nie wejdę!  
\- Nie mamy innego wyjścia.   
\- Mamy! Odwrót i na statek!  
\- Nie zamierzam przerywać tego, co zacząłem, w połowie, bo ty się boisz wejść na mostek! – Hux złapał za sznurową poręcz i przełknął głośno ślinę. – Idę, a ty rób co chcesz!  
Tyle że to „idę” wcale mu się nie uśmiechało. Most trzeszczał, kołysał się jak wściekły i generał był w stanie przysiąc, że każda z tych przeżartych przez czas i korniki deszczułek jest gotowa się w dowolnym momencie zarwać. Nawet nie pod wpływem nagłego ciężaru. Przez samą swą naturę.   
„No dobra, Armitage, spokojnie, tylko spokojnie…” – powtarzał sobie w myśli, ostrożnie stawiając kolejne kroki. Most kołysał się coraz bardziej. W końcu generał zamknął oczy, starając się nie patrzeć w dół. Ani na boki. Ani w ogóle nigdzie nie patrzeć, po prostu brnąć przed siebie na ślepo i mieć nadzieję, że nie skończy jako kolejny szkielet gdzieś w jaskiniach pod zapyziałym Scaparus Port, na wszystkie gwiazdy, po co mu to było…  
Nagle most zakołysał się jeszcze gwałtowniej, tym razem bez jego udziału. Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył Rena, który jednak zdecydował się iść za nimi.   
\- Nie kołysz, kretynie! – wrzasnął na niego Hux. Jego głos był nienaturalnie wysoki i obawiał się, że zdradza fakt, jak bardzo się tak naprawdę boi. - Bo obaj się rozpaćkamy o skały, czy cokolwiek tam jest na dole!  
\- Ty nie bądź taki mądry, tylko zasuwaj do przodu! – odkrzyknął Ren.   
\- Ciszej, chłopaki! – Lizzie była już po drugiej stronie i patrzyła na nich z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem. – Jeśli ten wariat tu jest, to może was usłyszeć i się spłoszyć!  
„Osobiście wolałbym, żeby się spłoszył, niż żebyśmy na niego wpadli” – pomyślał Hux, ale zaraz potem przypomniał, sobie, że przecież Ren dysponuje Mocą. Gdyby wpadli na mordercę, mógłby go z łatwością unieruchomić. „Hm. A może jednak się nam przydasz…?”.  
W końcu udało mu się dobrnąć do stałego gruntu. Prawie padł na kolana z ulgi. Oparł się o solidną, kamienną ścianę, oddychając ciężko i starając się uspokoić tętno. Do tej pory nawet nie wiedział, że ma taki lęk wysokości. Chociaż, w sumie, w takich okolicznościach to chyba nie był nawet lęk, tylko całkowicie racjonalna obawa.  
\- Dobra robota, Willie! – pochwaliła go dziewczyna, klepiąc po ramieniu. – Annie, szybciej! Dasz radę! Potrafisz!  
Hux zastanawiał się, czy będzie musiał wrócić tą samą drogą, kiedy nagle usłyszał delikatny dźwięk, który przypominał odgłos, który już raz słyszał…   
I to nie było przyjemne wspomnienie.   
Miał wtedy około szesnastu lat, stopień starszego chorążego i był najlepszy w swojej klasie. Nie miał też specjalnie wielu przyjaciół, bo wszyscy przeczuwali, że jego dobre stopnie nie wynikają wyłącznie z dużej wiedzy. Kilku jego kolegów nawet odważyło się rzucić mu w twarz, że jest na szczycie rankingów tylko dlatego, że jego ojciec był generałem. Śmieszne. Jakby stary cap kiedykolwiek miał mu w czymkolwiek dopomóc.  
Oczywiście, ci kadeci, którzy poważyli się na takie oskarżenia, co do jednego znikli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Niewielka strata. I tak nie byli zbyt bystrzy. Gdyby byli, to nie próbowaliby go zaczepiać. Ale przed samym sobą Hux musiał przyznać, że być może nieco… poprawiał swoje sprawdziany. W końcu, od czegoś miał zmysł informatyczny. A włamanie do szkolnych archiwów i na konta nauczycieli nie było takie znowu trudne…   
Nie czuł się specjalnie źle z tego powodu. Nawet wręcz przeciwnie – udowadniał tym, że jest genialnym informatykiem i niezłym strategiem. W końcu, sztuka podstępu i oszustwa była jedną z kluczowych umiejętności dobrego oficera. Tyle tylko, że nie przysparzała mu sympatii – ani wśród kolegów, ani wśród nauczycieli.  
Poza jednym.  
Profesor Förstaelt. Wykładowca taktyki walk powietrznych.   
Profesor Förstaelt był mężczyzną zbliżającym się do pięćdziesiątki, lekko łysiejącym, z ciemnymi włosami posiwiałymi na skroniach. Średniego wzrostu, średniej budowy. W czasach Imperium również był nauczycielem – uczył swojego przedmiotu w Akademii na Coruscant.   
Profesor Förstaelt go lubił. Dawał mu dodatkowe zadania, polecał książki, nawet dawał przepustki upoważniające go do korzystania z księgozbiorów, do których jako kadet nie miałby dostępu. I zawsze powtarzał, że będzie z niego wybitny oficer.   
A Hux, cóż… Hux zakochał się w nim na zabój.   
Zauważył już wcześniej, że nie interesują go dziewczyny, ale wmawiał sobie, że to dlatego, że żadna z nich nie była dość bystra, ładna albo brakowało jej jakiejś innej cechy, by sprostać jego standardom. Dopiero przy profesorze zorientował się, że po prostu preferuje własną płeć. Wiedział, oczywiście, że nawet gdyby do czegoś doszło – a by nie doszło, bo profesor był porządnym człowiekiem i nigdy nie dał mu nawet cienia nadziei, że jego sympatia wynika z czegokolwiek… niestosownego – to z tego związku nie wyszłoby nic, poza kłopotami i skandalem. Ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, co czuł.   
Armitage był na tyle bystry, by nie robić sobie nadziei. Ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed próbami zaimponowania profesorowi. Po prostu po to, żeby nadal skupiać na sobie jego uwagę, nawet jeśli tylko platoniczną.   
Uczył się więc po nocach, wyrywał do odpowiedzi, prosił o kolejne listy lektur i czytał każdą, od deski do deski, by móc z nim podyskutować. Być może dlatego stał się w końcu geniuszem strategii wojskowej – a przynajmniej się za takiego uważał. Te książki i dyskusje naprawdę wiele mu dały.   
Tyle że to mu nie wystarczało. Chciał coraz więcej uwagi i więcej, aż w końcu nadszedł ten nieszczęsny Dzień Imperium…  
Dostał wtedy jakieś zadanie, ale nawet go nie pamiętał. Pamiętał za to, że chciał „ulepszyć” pokaz myśliwców. W powietrze miała wzbić się eskadra nowiutkich TIE fighterów, prosto z fabryki, pięknych, lśniących, jak spod igły. Dumnie prezentowały się na platformie startowej, wzbudzając westchnienia podziwu u każdego, kto akurat był w hangarze.   
A on pewnej nocy przyszedł i podwiązał do nich grube linki, na końcu których zawiązane były paczki z materiałami propagandowymi. Gdy TIE wzbiłyby się w powietrze, sznury by się naprężyły, paczki rozdarły i publiczność zostałaby zasypana ulotkami, konfetti i takimi tam bajerami.   
Tyle że nie przewidział, że sznury mogą się o coś zaczepić…  
To była katastrofa. Cholerna katastrofa. Gdy dwa pierwsze myśliwce zderzyły się i eksplodowały w kuli ognia, wybuchł chaos. Zanim opanowano sytuację, cała eskadra leżała już na podłodze hangaru, otoczona płomieniami. Przynajmniej piloci zdążyli się katapultować…   
Oczywiście, uznano to za sabotaż i wszczęto daleko idące śledztwo. Był tak przerażony, że przez dwa dni nie mógł nic przełknąć. Wiedział, że jeśli Biuro Bezpieczeństwa Najwyższego Porządku odkryje, że to on, to nic nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc. Ci agenci byli nieprzekupni. Nawet status jego ojca by mu nie pomógł. Stanąłby pod murem, jak nic. I zostałby zapamiętany jako zdrajca. A Brendol pewnie stałby w pierwszym rzędzie przy jego egzekucji i patrzył na niego z jeszcze większym niesmakiem, niż zazwyczaj…  
Czuł się jak osaczone zwierzę. Tym bardziej, że profesor wiedział. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy, by wiedzieć, że wiedział.   
Ostatecznie jednak sprawa rozeszła się po kościach, a Armitage do tej pory był Förstaeltowi wdzięczny, że go nie zdradził. Chociaż nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Mógł pójść z tym do przełożonych, albo do Brendola. Nawet powinien, ze względu na dobro Najwyższego Porządku. Ale nie poszedł.   
Hux nigdy go nie zapytał, dlaczego. Dziękował tylko swojej szczęśliwej gwieździe, że dwa tygodnie później i tak kończył Akademię. Do tego czasu mógł spokojnie unikać jego lekcji. By przynajmniej nie musieć patrzeć mu w oczy i wiedzieć, że on wie i jest nim rozczarowany.   
Dostał swój dyplom i odszedł, nie patrząc w tył. Nawet się nie pożegnał. Nawet nie podziękował za niewsypanie go…  
Wciąż go to od czasu do czasu dręczyło i nawet kilka razy się zbierał, by wybrać się do Akademii i pogadać z Förstaeltem o tym, co się stało. Może nawet o tym, dlaczego się stało. Z tego co wiedział, mimo podeszłego wieku, nadal uczył. Ale nigdy nie miał dość odwagi, by się z nim skonfrontować. Ani żeby wysłać do niego Tritta Opana z prezentem „od dawnego ucznia”, który zawierałby niewykrywalną truciznę… a przecież kazał pozbywać się ludzi za bycie znacznie mniejszym zagrożeniem dla jego pozycji.   
Profesor po prostu tkwił zadrą w jego sercu.   
W każdym razie, przez ten cholerny incydent z TIE fighterami Hux natychmiast rozpoznał dźwięk, który właśnie do niego dotarł.   
Dźwięk pękających sznurów.  
\- Cholera! – krzyknęła Lizzie, zasłaniając ręką usta.  
Most wreszcie się poddał. Sznur tworzący lewą poręcz zerwał się z trzaskiem. Prawa poszła pół sekundy później. Ren runął w dół, wrzeszcząc jak obdzierany ze skóry.   
Na szczęście – zdążył złapać się jednej z deszczułek. Tej ostatniej. Nogi dyndały mu już nad przepaścią, nie znajdując żadnego oparcia, żadnych szans…  
\- Annie, spróbuj się wspiąć! – krzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna, klękając przy skarpie. – Jak po drabince! Dawaj!  
Ren spróbował. Naprężył wszystkie mięśnie. Podciągnął się. Złapał kolejną deszczułkę. I kolejną. Oparł stopę o jedną z nich. I drugą. Szło mu nawet całkiem nieźle. Hux już miał nadzieję, że mu się uda, kiedy jedna z desek, o którą akurat opierał stopę, pękła.   
Tym razem rycerz nie zdążył się niczego złapać. Spadł, krzycząc. Jego wrzask odbijał się echem w jaskini.   
Hux był niemal pewien, że usłyszał chlupnięcie. Czyżby daleko w dole płynęła rzeka? Czy może było tam jakieś jezioro?  
Jezioro, w którym teraz przez wieki będą unosić się zwłoki mistrza Rycerzy Ren, na wszystkie gwiazdy, Snoke mu przecież nie wybaczy…  
Lizzie płakała i wołała jego imię. Łzy toczyły się po jej policzkach i skapywały na skałę.   
Huxowi właśnie przelatywało przed oczami całe życie. Wiedział, że Najwyższy Wódz prawdopodobnie uzna, że to on jest za ten wypadek odpowiedzialny. Rozstrzelają go, jak nic. Łeb obetną. Zdegradują go. Dorobek całego życia zaprzepaszczony przez tego kretyna.   
Był pewien, że zaraz dostanie zawału i tak się skończy ta cała przygoda, kiedy nagle poczuł ostry, przeszywający ból głowy, jakby coś rozdzierało mu czaszkę na dwie połówki.   
A potem usłyszał, tak wyraźnie, jakby Ren stał tuż obok niego i wrzeszczał mu prosto do ucha: „Hux, ja cię zamorduję!”.


	32. Chapter 32

Poczuł się prawie rozczarowany. Prawie.  
„Ren?” – pomyślał mocno, przyciskając palce wskazujące do skroni. Nie miał pojęcia, co w zasadzie powinien robić. Nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiał telepatycznie. Do dziś nie wiedział nawet, że jest to możliwe. A przynajmniej w gatunku ludzkim. Co powinien zrobić? Była jakaś antena, czy jakaś specjalna pozycja, dzięki której można było polepszyć odbiór? Powinien mówić na głos, czy tylko naprawdę mocno się skupiać? To w ogóle było możliwe, żeby odbierać komunikaty, a nie tylko je otrzymywać? „Ren, słyszysz mnie?”.  
„Jasne, że cię słyszę, idioto! Zamorduję cię, słyszysz?! Zabiję!”.   
„Zabijesz mnie później, Kylo, na razie mów… myśl… cokolwiek tam robisz. Gdzie jesteś? Jesteś ranny?”.   
„Spadłem do rzeki. Moc złagodziła upadek, więc nic mi nie jest, ale dookoła nie ma żadnego brzegu. Prąd mnie znosi!”.  
„Gdzie?!”.  
„Skąd mam wiedzieć?! To ty masz mapę!”.  
„Nie widzę tej rzeki. W którą stronę płyniesz?”.  
„Na prawo od was!”.   
Hux już wyciągał datapada, kiedy przypomniał sobie o histeryzującej Lizzie.   
„Ren?” – znów ucisnął skronie i starał się myśleć jak najgłośniej. – „Zamoczyła ci się ta krótkofalówka?”.   
„Nie, a co?”.  
„To się odezwij, bo dziewczyna nam tu zaraz zemdleje”.   
\- Lizzie? – Odetchnął i delikatnie złapał ją za ramię. Trzęsła się od gwałtownych szlochów, łzy ciekły jej strumieniami i wyglądało na to, że zaraz zacznie hiperwentylować. – Lizzie, hej, spokojnie. Nic mu nie jest.   
\- Jak… jak to: nic mu nie jest? – Popatrzyła na niego zapłakana, pociągając nosem; policzki miała całe zaczerwienione. – Spadł z kilkuset metrów! Jak może mu nic nie być?! Na wszystkie gwiazdy, zabiłam go! Zabiłam go!   
\- Nic…  
Krótkofalówka w plecaku dziewczyny zatrzeszczała, po czym oboje usłyszeli głos Rena, wołającego, by odebrali.   
\- Annie?! – Lizzie chwyciła słuchawkę tak gwałtownie, że generał przez moment bał się, że ją zgniecie. – Annie, co z tobą?!  
\- Żyję! – Wytrzeszczał głos w słuchawce. – Nic mi nie jest. Tylko powiedz Wilhuffowi…  
\- Że mnie zabijesz, wiem – dokończył za niego Hux. – Anakin, myśl teraz. Gdzie dokładnie jesteś? Jak daleko od nas?   
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział. – Wpadłem do wody i odpłynąłem trochę. Teraz trzymam się takiego wiszącego korzenia czy… cokolwiek to jest. Ale nigdzie nie widać ani kawałka skały, żebym się wyczołgał. Jestem… nie wiem. Spadłem jakieś dwieście metrów, tu jest ciemno i zimno!   
\- Ile odpłynąłeś, Anakin, skup się!  
\- Bo ja wiem? Ze sto metrów?   
\- Jak to możliwe, że nic ci nie jest?! – Lizzie najwyraźniej odzyskała już oddech. – Przecież… upadek do wody z takiej wysokości to jak upadek na beton!   
\- Głupi ma zawsze szczęście – mruknął Hux.   
\- Sam jesteś głupi! – warknął Ren z krótkofalówki.   
\- Naprawdę powinieneś popracować nad ripostami.   
\- Zróbcie coś! Tu jest ciemno, nie mam mapy i nigdzie nie widać brzegu! Latarka mi zdechła! I zimno mi!  
\- Wybacz, Annie, ale mu jesteśmy tutaj, a ty jesteś dość daleko – rzekł generał. – Obawiam się, że musisz radzić sobie sam. Chyba że masz datapada?   
\- Zostawiłem na statku – jęknął rycerz. – Mówiłem, żeby najpierw iść na mój statek, a dopiero później włazić w te dziury!   
\- No to chyba masz problem. – Hux mimowolnie wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, może twoja intuicja coś ci pomoże?   
\- Willie, no co ty! – żachnęła się Lizzie. – Nie możemy go tak zostawić!  
\- A widzisz jakieś inne rozwiązanie? – spytał, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Nie widzę żadnej drogi w dół. Nie mamy żadnej tratwy, żeby płynąć po tej rzece. W ogóle, niewiele mamy. Nawet moje mapy na niewiele się już przydadzą, bo tamta niby-klatka schodowa wszystko mi przemieszała…!  
Oboje nagle ucichli, uświadamiając sobie straszną prawdę.   
Most był zerwany. A nawet, gdyby nie był, to wcale nie byli pewni, czy po cofnięciu się do kolumny ze schodami udałoby im się wybrać chodnik, który prowadził do tunelu, którym zeszli.  
\- Willie? – Lizzie rozejrzała się niepewnie. – Może… chyba jednak trzeba spróbować ustalić, gdzie jesteśmy.   
\- Tak, to dobry pomysł. – Hux już wpisywał hasło w datapadzie. Wciąż niebezpiecznie rozgrzanym datapadzie, który, miał dziwne wrażenie, w każdej chwili mógł grozić wybuchem.  
\- Ej, a ja?! – rozległo się z głośniczka.   
\- Obawiam się, że ty chwilowo jesteś zdany tylko na siebie, Anakin – odparł generał, szybko stukając palcami w ekran. – Postaraj się nie wypłynąć poza zasięg krótkofalówki!  
„Ani tej dziwacznej telepatii” – dodał, mając nadzieję, że Ren go usłyszy.   
\- Annie, postaraj się zapamiętywać drogę! – powiedziała, nieco spanikowana, Lizzie. – Zakręty, punkty charakterystyczne. To nam potem może pomóc!  
Hux również miał taką nadzieję. Miał też nadzieję, że uda mu się przynajmniej oszacować, w którym tunelu mogą być…   
Gdy ściągali te mapy, wiedział, że ta sieć tajnych przejść ciągnie się kilometrami w głąb skał, na których postawiono to nieszczęsne miasto. Oraz że one wszystkie krzyżują się, wiją i robią serpentyny. Ale nic nie przygotowało go na to, jak to wszystko naprawdę było poplątane. Jak… jak kłąb kabli w dawno zapomnianym pokoju kontrolnym.   
Ale przynajmniej wiedział, którędy weszli i gdzie, mniej więcej, się zgubili.   
\- Dobrze, Lizzie, według moich szacunków, to spadłaś mniej więcej… trzydzieści stopni powyżej tego wejścia, którym weszliśmy na te schody, prawda?   
\- Nie wiem, może? – Lizzie zajęła się patrzeniem w dół znad krawędzi. Najwyraźniej próbowała dostrzec rzekę. Albo zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że Ren wciąż żył.   
\- Dobra, potem przebiegliśmy jeszcze jakieś dziesięć do góry, i tam było przejście… hm… - Hux podrapał się w głowę. Plastoidowy kaptur zaszeleścił. – W porządku. Spójrz tutaj.   
Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego i zaczęła wpatrywać się uważnie w ekran.   
\- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że zawęziłem możliwości do trzech korytarzy.   
\- A zła?   
\- Że zawęziłem możliwości do trzech korytarzy. – Skrzywił się. – Możemy być tu, tu albo tu. – Po kolei wskazywał na każdy z nich na ekranie. – Każdy z nich najpierw jest prosty, potem się rozgałęzia jak jakiś zyggeriański baobab. I pod wszystkimi płynie Tętnica, widzisz? – Wskazał na błękitną linię, wijącą się między czarnymi pajęczynami tuneli.   
\- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć… - Przygryzła dolną wargę. – Że zginiemy tu marnie?   
\- Nie. – „Nie zamierzam zginąć na tej przemokłej, zapyziałej planecie!”. – Mówię, że musimy teraz być ostrożni. Zobacz, datapad wyliczył skalę tej mapy. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, teraz jesteśmy dokładnie nad Tętnicą. Według obliczeń, pierwszy tunel, w którym być może jesteśmy, rozgałęzia się po mniej więcej dwustu metrach od tego punktu, drugi po pięciuset i trzeci po trzystu dwudziestu pięciu. Wystarczy, że teraz wstaniemy i pójdziemy przed siebie, uważnie licząc kroki.   
\- A… Annie?   
\- Annie da sobie radę. – „Z jednej strony mam nadzieję, z drugiej…”.  
„Słyszałem!”.  
\- Jesteś pewien?   
\- Tak. – Hux skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Idiota podsłuchiwał teraz jego myśli. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zagnieździ mu się w mózgu na stałe. Był niemal pewien, że jego głupota była zaraźliwa. – Chodź, idziemy.   
Liczył uważnie. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery… czternaście, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści…   
W końcu korytarz przestał być prosty. Zaczął się lekko wić. Niemal niezauważalnie.   
\- Jesteśmy na stu dwudziestu ośmiu metrach, Lizzie, pamiętaj – powiedział, przystając i znów wyciągając datapada. Ekran nie pokazywał niczego szczególnego. Być może różnice były zbyt małe, by być widocznymi w takiej skali.   
\- Czujesz ten zapach, Willie?   
Zapach? Pociągnął nosem. Okazało się, że faktycznie. Teraz, gdy zwróciła mu na to uwagę, zdecydowanie wyczuwał mdły, słodkawy odór. Jakby coś gniło.   
\- Pewnie jakieś rośliny albo grzyby – stwierdził w końcu. – Na wszelki wypadek zasłońmy może usta?   
Oboje podciągnęli kołnierze i poszli dalej, starając się nie domyślać, co to by mogło być.   
\- Willie?   
\- No? – Hux starał się nie pomylić w liczeniu.   
\- Czemu mówisz, że nie układało ci się z tatą?   
Westchnął.   
\- Lizzie, może jednak nie teraz, co? To długi i nieprzyjemny temat, a ja muszę się skupić.   
\- Tak tylko mówię. – Poprawiła lekko porwany płaszcz z plastoidu. – Mamę masz gdzieś tutaj, więc na Lothal został ci tylko tata. To smutne, że się nie dogadywaliście.   
Znów przystanął.   
\- Dwieście metrów. Więc ten jeden tunel chyba możemy skreślić. – Popatrzył w dal, wytężając wzrok w świetle latarki na czole. Nigdzie nie było widać rozgałęzienia. – I tak, smutne, ale cóż. Takie jest życie.   
Przytaknęła.   
\- Więc… masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie należałoby szukać twojej mamy?   
\- Mówiłem ci. – Spojrzał na nią z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. – Sierżant Pocarto może coś wiedzieć.   
\- Tak, ale poza tym? Nie kojarzysz chociaż, gdzie wtedy mieszkaliście?  
\- Miałem niecałe pięć lat, kiedy się wynieśliśmy. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie był nasz dom. W ogóle, niewiele wiem o matce. Tak szczerze… - Skrzywił się. – Nie wiem o niej absolutnie nic.   
\- I nie masz nawet żadnych pamiątek? Tata nic nie zabrał? To trochę nie fair. – Zmrużyła oczy. – Całkiem odciąć się od matki swojego dziecka, nie odpowiadać na żadne jego pytania i nawet nie wziąć nic, co mogłoby ją przypominać.   
Prychnął pod nosem. Gdyby tylko panna McCoy wiedziała, jak bardzo jego ojciec był nie fair.  
\- To tylko jeden z powodów, dla których za sobą nie przepadamy, Lizzie. Ale teraz lepiej już chodźmy. Musimy się w końcu określić geograficznie.   
Nie chciał mówić o noszonej w kieszeni piłeczce.   
Korytarz nie kończył się po trzystu metrach, ani po czterystu. Cały czas za to lekko się wił i Hux miał nieodparte wrażenie, że schodzi coraz niżej. Chcąc to potwierdzić, skierował światło latarki na podłoże i lekko kopnął czubkiem buta mały, okrągły kamyczek. Potoczył się przed siebie przez kilka metrów, a potem zamarł. Być może więc tylko mu się wydawało?   
\- W porządku, jeśli moje szacunki są dobre, to jesteśmy w tym tunelu. – Wskazał właściwą, czarną nitkę na ekranie datapada. – Więc za parędziesiąt metrów powinien być zakręt w lewo, potem w prawo, a potem wszystko znów zacznie się plątać. Czekaj, powiem Anakinowi. – Wyjął z kieszeni krótkofalówkę i nacisnął guzik. – Anakin? Anakin, słyszysz?   
\- Słyszę. – Ren brzmiał na, delikatnie ujmując, poirytowanego.   
\- Co u ciebie? Znalazłeś brzeg?   
\- Tak. Siedzę na skale, jakieś pół kilometra w linii prostej od tego mostu. Może więcej.   
\- Co widzisz dookoła?   
\- Za mną jest wejście do jakiegoś kolejnego tunelu.   
\- W porządku, zaraz ci to sprawdzę… - Podał słuchawkę Lizzie, a sam zaczął patrzeć na mapę. Wodził palcem po ekranie, ostrożnie, to przybliżając obraz, to oddalając. – Słuchaj, z tego co widzę, to w takiej odległości będzie tylko jeden tunel. Jeśli pójdziesz prosto, trafisz na rozgałęzienie. Potem…  
\- Willie, słuchaj, ale będzie tu kolejny problem – przerwała Lizzie.  
\- Mianowicie?  
\- Wiesz, te krótkofalówki… one mają zasięg do kilometra. Więc jeśli Anakin jest już pół kilometra dalej, my też odeszliśmy paręset metrów, to obawiam się, że już jesteśmy na granicy.   
\- Czyli jeśli się oddali, stracimy ze sobą łączność. – Hux ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa. – Dobrze. Anakin, poczekaj chwilę, pokombinujemy z mapą. Na razie się nie ruszaj.   
\- Ile mam tu siedzieć?!  
\- Aż coś wymyślę. – Nie chcąc słuchać jego jęków, generał wyłączył słuchawkę i znów zapatrzył się w ekran. – Musimy znaleźć jakiś punkt wspólny, do którego będziemy mogli dojść i my, i on. On jest tu. – Stuknął w szkło. – My tu. – I znów. – Pomóż mi teraz poprowadzić nas tak, żebyśmy się gdzieś spotkali.   
To nie było proste. Tunele wciąż się mieszały, nakładały na siebie i wiły. Hux starał się wybierać miejsca, z których wychodziły kolejne rozgałęzienia, mając nadzieję, że to kolejne takie klatki schodowe jak ta, w której już byli. Jeśli tak, to mieliby szansę.   
Z kolei Lizzie starała się o wyznaczenie takiej trasy, na której mogliby utrzymać zasięg. Albo przynajmniej stracić go na tak krótko, jak tylko się da.   
\- Dobrze, ustaliliśmy – stwierdził w końcu, pół godziny później, generał. – Nadaję do Anakina. – Wyjął krótkofalówkę. – Anakin?   
Z drugiej strony odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza.   
\- Anakin?   
Ren wciąż się nie odzywał.   
„Kylo?” – Spróbował telepatycznie, ale tym razem nie odpowiedział mu świdrujący czaszkę wrzask rozzłoszczonego rycerza.   
\- Annie, odzewij się! – Lizzie próbowała ze swoją słuchawką. – Annie!  
„Kylo! Kylo, cholera, odbierz!”.   
\- Gdzie on polazł znowu… - Hux wzniósł oczy do nieba – w tym przypadku raczej na niskie, kamienne sklepienie – i poprosił gwiazdy o cierpliwość. – Mówiłem, żeby się nie ruszał!   
\- Kurczę blade, co my teraz zrobimy? – Lizzie znów wyglądała na przerażoną, tak, jak wtedy, gdy zarwał się most.   
\- Poradzi sobie. – Uspokoił ją Hux. – Skoro polazł, to pewnie znalazł jakieś wyjście. On zawsze spada na cztery łapy.   
\- Zawracamy – zakomenderowała dziewczyna. – Może jak podejdziemy trochę bliżej, to złapiemy sygnał…!  
Zamarli oboje.   
Z ciemności tunelu za nimi rozlegało się niskie, głuche warczenie. Słodkawy odór stał się znacznie silniejszy. I poczuli jakby wibracje, jakby całe powietrze dookoła nich nagle zaczęło drżeć. Hux poczuł, jak robi mu się gęsia skórka, a włoski na karku stają dęba.   
Skała pod ich stopami zaczęła rytmicznie drgać.   
Coś nadciągało.  
\- Lizzie? – szepnął, przełykając ciężko ślinę. – Co może żyć w takich tunelach?   
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała; źrenice miała zwężone strachem. – Myślisz, że powinniśmy wyłączyć latarki?   
\- Nie… jeśli to coś tu żyje, to i tak widzi w ciemności. My nie.   
Warkot przybliżał się, ale generał nie był w stanie dostrzec jego źródła. Tunel z obu stron wydawał się równie pusty. Tylko skała. Zimna, wykuta nie wiadomo przez kogo skała.   
Ale zdecydowanie nie byli sami.  
\- Wycofujemy się. – Lizzie zaczęła ostrożnie odsuwać się do tyłu, tam, gdzie wcześniej zmierzali, starając się ustalić, gdzie są. – Powoli. Jak przy pożarze. Wszystko robimy wolniutko i z dystansem do ognia.   
\- Wydaje mi się, że w czasie pożaru właśnie wszystko trzeba robić…  
Wtedy to zobaczyli.  
Nie wiedzieli, jak to się stało, ale nagle wyrósł przed nimi. Wypełniał sobą całą przestrzeń. Nie mogliby go w żaden sposób wyminąć – chyba, że spróbowaliby przemknąć między nogami. Na razie stwór jednak przysiadł, zasłaniając każdą możliwą drogę ucieczki.   
Skórę miał… chyba szarą. Ciężko było stwierdzić w świetle latarek. Na pewno miał przedziwny, prawie ludzki tułów, obleczony tą prawie przezroczystą błoną. Prześwitywały mu żebra. Miał cztery kończyny, jak człowiek, ale jego kolana zginały się w drugą stronę, jak u ogarów akka albo zwykłych kundli. Były też nienaturalnie, przerażająco długie, jak u wielkiego, łysego pająka. Każda kończyła się trzema palcami, zwieńczonymi pięcioma małymi szponami.   
Najgorsza była głowa, której trzy czwarte zajmował otwór gębowy z rzędami ostrych jak brzytwy zębów. To z niego dochodził ten obrzydliwy odór. Tuż nad górną wargą znajdował się płaski nos, podobny do wężowego, a po bokach – oczy. Ciemne, bez źrenic i bez wyrazu, jak dwie studnie.   
Czymkolwiek było to coś, wyraźnie było głodne. A warkot, wydobywający się z gardła, sugerował, że wybrał już sobie danie główne.  
\- …szybko! – Hux rzucił się do tyłu, łapiąc Lizzie za ramię i ciągnąc ze sobą, by dotrzymywała mu kroku. Co jakiś czas oboje prawie się potykali, ale, całe szczęście, udawało im się utrzymać pion.   
Potwór nie odpuszczał. Ścigał ich wytrwale, odbijając się od ścian i sufitu, co jakiś czas znikając i pojawiając się ponownie. Jego odór wypełniał tunele. Od kolejnych susów drżała ziemia.   
Ani Hux, ani Lizzie, nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie biegną. Rozgałęzienia pojawili się już dawno, a oni wybierali na chybił-trafił. Wiedzieli tylko, że muszą znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego stwora, a o wszystko inne pomartwią się później.   
Wtedy stały się dwie rzeczy.   
Po pierwsze, Lizzie krzyknęła.   
Po drugie – nagle skończył im się grunt pod nogami.   
Oboje runęli do przodu, boleśnie się obtłukując, po czym zaczęli zjeżdżać w dół z szaleńczą prędkością. Skała pod nimi nie była już skałą. Była taflą szkła, czystego szkła. A oni ześlizgiwali się po nim, jak po gigantycznej zjeżdżalni.   
\- Cholera, co to znowu jest?! – krzyknęła Lizzie; Hux nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy, wiedział tylko, że jest gdzieś obok.   
\- Nie wiem, trzymaj się mnie! – On, na całe szczęście, ani na moment nie puścił jej ręki. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby się rozdzielili na dobre.   
Ślizgawka robiła się coraz bardziej stroma, a tunel sam w sobie – coraz bardziej wąski. Generał musiał zacząć przyciskać ręce do boków. Nie miał pojęcia, czy potwór nadal ich ściga – miał nadzieję, że się poddał. Nie miał zamiaru zostać zjedzony. Nie miał zamiaru zginąć w tak nędznych okolicznościach.   
Lizzie przestała się mieścić obok niego. Odbiła się więc stopami od ściany, wyhamowując lekko, przeturlała się i ulokowała na jego klatce piersiowej. Jęknął lekko, czując, jak miażdży mu żebra. Mimo, że oboje leżeli zupełnie płasko, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się zaklinują i za cholerę nie będą w stanie się wspiąć z powrotem.  
Mimowolnie przypomniał mu się ojciec. Ojciec, który zawsze opowiadał, jak to ludzie kiedyś budowali takie rzeczy, jak ślizgawki, by zapewnić sobie odpowiednią stymulację do aktywności fizycznej. To jest - zanim wynaleziono sposoby, by robić to w zaciszu własnego domu.   
Teraz mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego zaprzestano takich zabaw. Wcale nie były zabawne. Nie czuł się rozbawiony. Czuł się przerażony i chciał, żeby ta jazda się jak najszybciej skończyła…  
Skończyła się, gdy wylądowali na miękkim mchu. Czy czymkolwiek były zielone, puszyste porosty, którymi usłane było podłoże wielkiej jaskini, w której teraz się znajdowali.   
Była jeszcze większa, niż ta z kolumną ze schodkami. Nie widzieli jej szczytu. Widzieli za to całe mnóstwo wylotów innych korytarzy, rozsianych jak gniazda jakichś wielkich ptaków na całej powierzchni ogromnych ścian. Nie było też już całkiem ciemno, wręcz przeciwnie. W skały wbite były luminescencyjne minerały, które widzieli już wcześniej, gdy oświetlały masowy grób w kolumnie.   
\- Kimkolwiek byli budowniczy tych tuneli… - mówił Hux, wyłączając latarkę. – Jestem pod wrażeniem ich roboty.   
Lizzie przytaknęła, dysząc ciężko.   
\- Myślisz… że to coś za nami idzie?   
Odwrócili się. Hux uniósł brew, zdumiony, jak niewielki był otwór, przez który wylecieli.   
\- Wątpię – stwierdził ostatecznie. – Czymkolwiek to było, było wielkie. Chyba nie dałoby rady się przecisnąć przez coś tak… niedużego.   
Lizzie podniosła się niepewnie, jak nowonarodzony źrebak.   
\- Anakin… chyba zgubiliśmy go na dobre – jęknęła.   
\- Po raz kolejny, spokojnie. Poradzi sobie. – Tego akurat był pewien. Oni oboje byli bezbronni, ale Ren miał Moc. Nawet jeśli jakiś stwór miałby wejść mu w drogę, to byłaby to zapewne ostatnia rzecz, jaką by zrobił w swoim marnym życiu. – Na razie pomyślmy, jak możemy się stąd wydostać. Bo obawiam się, że tym razem nie znajdziemy już drogi na mapie.   
To była prawda. Minęli zbyt dużo zakrętów. Hux najpierw starał się je zapamiętywać, ale ostatecznie stracił rachubę. Lizzie podobnie. Skupili się tylko na przetrwaniu pościgu.   
Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę – najpierw gołym okiem, potem przez kwadrolornetkę. Jej plecak był prawie w strzępach od obijania się o ostre skały przy zjeździe.   
\- Nie widać sufitu – stwierdziła. – Ale na tamtej ścianie chyba jest… Tak! Zobacz, schodki!  
Przejął kwadrolornetkę. Faktycznie. Po drugiej stronie wielkiej jaskini zobaczył małe, niepewne, wbite w ścianę szczebelki, prowadzące wprost w górę.   
\- Pewnie ci, co to wybudowali, się po tym wspinali – rzekł. – Musieli być nieźle wysportowani.  
\- Co chcesz, piraci – mruknęła. – Chodźmy. Lepiej, żeby ten stwór nas tu nie wyniuchał…   
Nie zdążyli zrobić pięciu kroków, kiedy pod butem Huxa rozległo się wiele mówiące chrupnięcie.   
\- No nie, co teraz… - mruknął, przyklękając i odgarniając miękkie, zielone roślinki. Sekundę później odskoczył z krzykiem.  
Spod zieleni spoglądała na niego, całkowicie wyczyszczona z tkanki, przerażająco biała czaszka.


	33. Chapter 33

„Czemu ja się w ogóle na to wszystko godzę?! Jestem generałem Najwyższego Porządku, do cholery, mam superbroń do wybudowania, matkę do znalezienia, a tarzam się w jakichś czaszkach, w środku jakichś cholernych podziemi!”.   
Hux nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy na głos. Po prostu siedział i patrzył tępo w oczodoły czegoś, co jakiś czas temu było ludzką głową. Aktualnie było białe, szorstkie i, chyba, poobgryzane. Tak, te ślady na skalpie to z pewnością były ślady zębów. Tylko nie za bardzo mógł zidentyfikować, czyich. Tego potwora, który ich gonił? Czyżby wpadli do jego gniazda?!  
\- To cmentarzysko! – Lizzie chodziła dookoła i co jakiś czas podnosiła spod zielonego mchu kolejne kości. A to udo, a to żebro, a to obojczyk, a to cokolwiek jeszcze istota ludzka nosi pod skórą. Znalazła też kilka elementów zbroi szturmowców imperialnych, więc spokojnie mogli założyć, że cokolwiek się im stało, stało się wtedy, co tamtym w kolumnie.   
\- Lizzie? – Ich głosy odbijały się potwornym echem.   
\- Tak? – Właśnie trzymała w ręku coś, co wyglądało na kawałek czyjegoś kręgosłupa.   
\- Idźmy stąd, proszę.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak chętnie, Willie, ale obawiam się, że może być z tym problem. – Skrzywiła się. – Jak sam stwierdziłeś – nieco się zgubiliśmy.   
\- Ale tu są schody, prawda? – Wstał. Nie chciał dłużej patrzeć na tę czaszkę. Miał wrażenie, że ona też zaczęła patrzeć na niego. – Więc może po prostu zaczniemy iść do góry?   
Spojrzała na wbite w ścianę kołki, które od biedy można było uznać za wsporniki.   
\- Chcemy ryzykować? Są z drewna…  
\- Obawiam się, że alternatywą jest pozostanie tutaj, w uroczym towarzystwie szkielecików! – warknął, podchodząc do jednej ze ścian i próbując doskoczyć do sterczącej z niej deski. Niestety, okazało się to trudniejsze, niż sądził. W rezultacie skakał jak małpa, coraz bardziej zirytowany, prawie powarkując za każdym razem, kiedy jego palce – plastoid kombinezonu dawno się zdarł – muskały krawędź, ale nie miały się na czym zacisnąć.   
Lizzie podeszła bliżej i obserwowała jego wysiłki.   
\- Podsadź mnie – powiedziała w końcu. – Potem ja podciągnę ciebie. Jakoś się uda.   
„Chyba że któraś z tych desek się złamie, spadniemy i poskręcamy karki” – pomyślał Hux.   
Z twarzą czerwoną od wysiłku pozwolił, by dziewczyna weszła mu na ramiona i złapała się szczebelka. Wgramoliła się na wąską, niepewną powierzchnię, po czym schyliła się, by chwycić go za rękę. Musiał wytężyć wszystkie swoje – zawstydzająco wątłe – siły i całą zręczność, ale w końcu udało mu się stanąć obok niej.   
\- Ktokolwiek to projektował… - wysapał. – Z całą pewnością nie projektował tego dla mnie.   
\- Przydałaby nam się jakaś lina z hakiem, czy coś… - Lizzie podrapała się po głowie; kaptur zsunął jej się już w czasie ucieczki przed tym dziwacznym stworem, który, jak Hux był boleśnie świadomy, z każdej chwili mógł się tu zjawić i ponowić próbę upolowania sobie obiadu. – Ale chyba nie mam nic takiego. Czekaj, sprawdzę. – Zdjęła plecak i zaczęła w nim intensywnie grzebać. Hux zerknął jej przez ramię.   
W środku zobaczył całe mnóstwo dziwnych przedmiotów, z których większość była w różnym stadium zużycia. Spinki do włosów, grzebień, datapad, krótkofalówka, jakaś maskotka, jakiś kawałek tkaniny i…  
\- Na wszystkie gwiazdy, po co ci ta żuchwa?! – krzyknął; jego głos odbił się od ścian jaskini i milknął powoli u szczytu.   
Lizzie wzruszyła ramionami, jakby noszenie w plecaku dolnej szczęki jakiegoś nieszczęśnika – z kompletem zębów – było całkowicie normalne.   
\- Chciałam wziąć całą czachę, ale jak pociągnęłam, to odpadło. No to uznałam, że nawet lepiej, bo sama szczęka jest lżejsza.   
Generał nawet nie wiedział, jak ma to skomentować.   
\- Dam to Shawsiemu, powinien umieć określić, kiedy ten ktoś kopnął w kalendarz – mówiła dalej, wyraźnie czując jego niedowierzanie. – A jak on nie będzie umiał, to będzie wiedział, kto będzie. Wtedy będziemy mieć pewność, czy to z oblężenia, czy to z czegoś innego.   
Pokiwał głową, no bo co innego miał zrobić?   
\- O, jest lina! Wiedziałam, że wkładałam! – Wyjęła żyłkę. Małą, cienką rolkę wędkarskiej żyłki.   
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miało nam to pomóc – mruknął z powątpieniem.   
\- Hej, jest mocniejsza, niż się wydaje! – Zapewniła, odwiązując spory kawałek. – Kiedyś z Nancy sprawdziłyśmy, ile może utrzymać. Udało nam się zjechać na niej z dachu naszej kamienicy, uwierzysz?  
Nie wierzył.   
\- I co planujemy z nią zrobić? – spytał. – Haka dalej nie mamy. Ani żadnych raków, żeby wbić w te ściany. Ani nikogo, kto by nas ubezpieczał. W zasadzie – idziemy na pewną śmierć.  
\- Zrobimy tak. – Patrzyła w górę, wyraźnie oceniając odległości między kolejnymi schodkami. – Obwiążę się tym w pasie…  
\- Lizzie, jeśli spadniesz, to ta żyłka cię nie przytrzyma, tylko przetnie na pół! – przerwał jej generał, który szczycił się swoją znajomością bezwzględnych praw fizyki.   
\- Posłuchaj mnie do końca! Obwiążę się tym, dam ci jeden koniec, potem wejdę wyżej. Ty też się obwiążesz i będziesz wspinał się za mną. Jeśli się ześlizgniesz – dam radę cię przytrzymać. Jeśli ja się ześlizgnę – ty mnie złapiesz. Ale ważne, żebyś się wspinał dopiero wtedy, jak ja już będę mogła się czegoś przytrzymać, jasne?   
\- Ech… jasne. – W sumie, to nawet miało sens. Była szansa, że żyłka nie zrobi im krzywdy, jeśli nie będzie zbyt długa. A jakoś musieli stąd wyjść.   
Zaczęli powoli piąć się do góry, skacząc z deski na deskę. Niektóre były szersze, niektóre węższe, ale wszystkie wydawały się tak samo nadgniłe i gotowe trzasnąć im pod nogami w każdej sekundzie. Hux obiecał sobie, że nie będzie patrzeć w dół. Wiedział, że jeśli spojrzy, to spanikuje.  
\- Willie?   
\- Tak?   
\- Możemy pogadać?   
\- O czym?   
\- O czymkolwiek, bylebym nie układała w myślach własnej mowy pogrzebowej.   
To… nie miało sensu.   
\- Po co układasz własną mowę pogrzebową? – zapytał, pomagając jej doskoczyć do kolejnego szczebelka. – Nieboszczycy nie przemawiają na swoich pogrzebach!  
\- Na Arkanis jest w dobrym tonie, by mieć ułożoną mowę pogrzebową! – powiedziała, podciągając się, a potem podając mu rękę; zauważył, że ona też zbladła i ma strach w oczach. Nieco podniosło go to na duchu. – Spisujesz ją i dajesz najlepszemu przyjacielowi, żeby ją wygłosił. To tradycja.   
\- Och. – Nie miał o tym pojęcia. – No cóż. Ty masz już spisaną?   
\- Pewnie. Spisałyśmy z Nancy, jak miałyśmy po czternaście lat. Ale teraz sądzę, że powinnam napisać ją od nowa. Wiesz, nieco doroślej.   
\- Trochę to… makabryczne.  
\- Chłopie, jesteśmy na Arkanis i właśnie wyłazimy z jaskini zasłanej trupami. Tutaj wszystko jest makabryczne. Wiesz, że większość autorów horrorów w Galaktyce pochodzi z Arkanis?   
\- Naprawdę?   
\- Serio! Przecież Stecken Ling stąd pochodzi!   
\- Kto? – Uniósł brew; ona też uniosła.  
\- Nie mów mi, że nie słyszałeś o Steckenie Lingu?   
\- Nie interesuję się horrorami – powiedział, starając się skupić na pewnym stawianiu stóp.   
\- Ty w ogóle niewieloma rzeczami się interesujesz poza historią, prawda? – spytała. – Już któryś raz wychodzi, że nie wiesz o czymś, o czym wiedzą wszyscy… to Lothal jest aż takie odcięte od świata?   
\- Skupiam się na nauce – mruknął. – Ojciec zawsze na to naciskał. – Dodał szybko, wpadając na genialną wymówkę. – Zawsze miałem się tylko uczyć, a nie marnować czas przed ekranem.   
\- W tym wypadku to przy książce… Stecken Ling jest pisarzem.   
\- Jedyne książki, jakie ojciec pozwalał mi czytać, to podręczniki. – To była poniekąd prawda. Brendol wciskał mu też klasyczne traktaty wojenne, żywoty sławnych dowódców i niektóre z klasyków galaktycznej literatury, ale wszystko to skupiało się głównie na tym, żeby syn wyrósł mu na wyższego oficera.   
Lizzie popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.   
\- Przekopane masz z tym ojcem.   
Wzruszył ramionami, przez co niebezpiecznie się zachwiał.   
\- Ojciec jak ojciec – powiedział, gdy już udało mu się na nowo złapać równowagę.   
\- No nie bardzo właśnie – stwierdziła. – Przepraszam cię, Willie, ale znam sporo ojców i, no… nie obraź się, ale to nie powinno tak wyglądać.   
\- Nie obrażam się, jak też starego drania nie znoszę.   
W zasadzie, gdyby Armitage’owi kazano wybierać, czy bardziej nienawidzi Nowej Republiki, czy swojego ojca, to miałby poważny dylemat. Podobnie gdyby dano mu blaster z jednym strzałem i postawiono przed Brendolem i, powiedzmy, księżniczką Leią albo Mon Mothmą…  
Wspinali się dalej. Hux kilka razy zrobił błąd i jednak spojrzał w dół. Potem musiał przysiadać i oddychać głęboko, patrząc w kamienną ścianę. Raz dostał ataku astmy.   
\- W porządku? – spytała wtedy dziewczyna, kucając przy nim i trzymając mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Tak – wykrztusił. – Zaraz przejdzie.  
\- Dziwne, że jeszcze nikt nie znalazł na to świństwo lekarstwa, nie?  
\- Żebyś wiedziała. – Zakaszlał. – Cholerstwo utrudnia mi życie, odkąd pamiętam.  
\- Przynajmniej zwolnienie z ćwiczeń w szkole, nie? – Mrugnęła.   
\- Co?   
\- No… nie miałeś zwolnienia z ćwiczeń? Mój kumpel z podstawówki, Matthel, zawsze siedział na ławce, jak my biegaliśmy. Też miał astmę.  
Zwolnienie z treningów z powodu astmy? Prawie parsknął śmiechem. Jakby ktokolwiek miał mu na taki luksus pozwolić.   
Mimowolnie też przypomniał sobie, jak kilka razy prawie się udusił podczas biegów przełajowych na pięć kilometrów, kiedy ojciec zakazał mu zabrać inhalator. Nie wiedział, czemu. Może Brendol miał nadzieję, że jego bękart w końcu wyzionie ducha, a on będzie mógł się usprawiedliwić przez admirał Sloane, że przecież „chłopak zawsze był słabego zdrowia”?  
Tak, pewnie tak właśnie było.   
Wspinaczka trwała i, wedle generalskich szacunków, pokonali już ponad połowę trasy. Co oznaczało, że każde podejrzane skrzypnięcie w deskach niemal przyprawiało go o zawał. Upadek z takiej wysokości… mokra plama by z nich nie została.   
Pozostawało wierzyć w linkę i w to, że w razie potrzeby Lizzie dałaby radę go utrzymać…  
Szli dzielnie, od czasu do czasu zamieniając kilka słów na mało znaczące tematy. Kilka razy mieli ochotę poddać się i wspiąć się w stronę jakiegoś niższego korytarza, ale zawsze ostatecznie postanawiali, że będą trzymać się planu. A plan zakładał, żeby dotrzeć najwyżej, jak się da. Tylko raz przysiedli przy jednym z wyjść, by nieco odetchnąć i by móc napić się wody, którą Lizzie przezornie zabrała do plecaka.   
\- Pod koniec podstawówki przeczytałam wszystkie książki Steckena Linga – powiedziała, przegryzając cukierkami, które znalazła w jednej z kieszeni. – Połykałam po dwie dziennie, Nancy też.   
\- O czym on pisze? – spytał, również się częstując.   
\- Willie, on napisał ponad pięćdziesiąt książek, z setkę opowiadań, a za dwa tygodnie wydaje następny tom swojej pentalogii. Pisze o wszystkim, co mu wpadnie pod klawiaturę.   
Zagwizdał.   
\- Nieźle.   
\- Pewnie, że nieźle. Ale ja najbardziej lubiłam „Julio”.   
\- O czym to jest?   
\- O świecie zdziesiątkowanym przez zarazę, w którym raz na dziesięć lat odbywa się wyścig. Każdy może do niego stanąć. Polega na tym, że ten, kto pierwszy przebiegnie z jednego skraju lasu na drugi, wygrywa.   
\- Nie brzmi skomplikowanie.  
\- Las pokrywa połowę planety, ciągnie się przez góry, jeziora, bagna i żyje w nim wszelkie plugastwo, a tobie nie wolno wziąć ani żadnego pojazdu, ani broni.   
\- To już gorzej.   
\- Właśnie. Zazwyczaj nikt nie przeżywa, ale ten, który przeżyje, ma prawo poprosić organizatora o wszystko, czego tylko sobie zażyczy. Wiesz – zamek w ciepłych krajach? Proszę bardzo. Lot na jakąś przyjaźniejszą planetę? Proszę bardzo. Wyciągnięcie rodziny z więzienia? Proszę bardzo.   
\- Czyli stawka jest wysoka?  
\- Jak na ich możliwości – cholernie wysoka. – Pokiwała głową.   
\- A tytuł? Do czego się odnosi?   
\- „Julio”? To główny bohater. Matka odwozi go na miejsce zbiórki, obiecuje jej, że jeśli wygra, to… no, wszystko się u nich zmieni.   
\- I co, zmienia?  
\- Nie zdradzę ci zakończenia! – prychnęła. – Nie ma tak prosto. Pokażę ci całość, jak wrócimy do domu. Ling umiałby opisać otwieranie słoika z dżemem w taki sposób, że nie można by się było oderwać przez pięćdziesiąt stron.  
\- Miałaś mi już pokazać książkę tego brata żony szwagra… no, tego kuzyna Nancy, co tak cudownie zmartwychwstał – przypomniał jej, wspominając wyprawę na cmentarz.  
\- A, racja! – Uśmiechnęła się. – Wyleciało mi z głowy. Pewnie, to też ci pokażę. Na podstawie „Julio” nakręcili też film, ale szczerze mówiąc, to nie polecam. W ogóle, żadnego z filmów, które powstały na podstawie Linga nie polecam… on pięknie opisuje różne rzeczy, serio, aż się gęsia skóra człowiekowi robi, ale jeszcze nikt nigdy nie był w stanie przełożyć tego na holodramat. Zawsze wychodzą takie potworki, że aż boli patrzeć. To trzeba czytać.   
\- Wierzę na słowo – zapewniał.   
\- Nie musisz wierzyć na słowo, pokażę ci! No, ale najpierw trzeba się wydostać. – Wstała. – Ruszamy dalej. Może potem to opiszę i wyślę Lingowi jako inspirację do książki o zwariowanych speleologach?   
\- O kim? – Uniósł brew.  
\- Grotołazach – wyjaśniła, zarzucając plecak; zaszeleścił na resztkach kombinezonu. – Speleologia to nauka o jaskiniach. A teraz chodź już, zbieramy się.   
Osobiście Hux uważał, że ta cała przygoda nadawałaby się raczej na tragifarsę niż na horror, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić.   
Wreszcie, po kolejnej godzinie ciężkiej wspinaczki – przynajmniej generał szacował, że była to co najmniej godzina, jeśli nie dwie - znaleźli się u samego szczytu jaskini, przy ostatnim wylocie ostatniego tunelu. Dopadł stałego gruntu jak tonący brzytwy i natychmiast się położył, dziękując gwiazdom za to, że nie musiał sprawdzać na własnej skórze, na ile trwała jest ta cholerna żyłka.  
\- Willie? – Usłyszał obok jak przez mgłę. Otworzył oczy. Lizzie siedziała obok z wyjątkowo dziwną miną.   
\- No?   
\- Ty w ogóle… ty masz kocyk?   
\- Że co mam? – Popatrzył na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
\- Kocyk. Swój. Nie przywiozłeś go. Ale w ogóle, to masz, nie? – Teraz widział na jej twarzy wyraźne napięcie.   
\- W sensie… że kołdrę, czy coś? Nie mam pojęcia, o co mnie pytasz.   
\- Och. – Odwróciła głowę. – To… w sumie, to nic.   
\- Nie, powiedz. Bo znowu wyjdzie, że czegoś nie rozumiem.   
\- To nic takiego, naprawdę. – Z jej miny mógł wyczytać, że to jak najbardziej jest „coś takiego”. I to całkiem duże „coś takiego”.   
\- Daj spokój, Lizzie. Czemu nagle się wycofujesz?  
\- Bo to smutne! – prawie krzyknęła. – Nie masz kocyka! A to ważne, żeby mieć kocyk!   
Hux miał dziwne wrażenie, że dziewczynie do końca odbiło.   
\- Lizzie…  
\- To najważniejsza z arkanijskich tradycji – mówiła, teraz już ciszej. – Kiedy rodzi się dziecko, dostaje od mamy swój kocyk. Kobiety zazwyczaj same go dziergają. Albo szyją. Albo tworzą jakoś inaczej. Każdy ma inny wzór, materiał i w ogóle. Taki kocyk jest… no, jest tylko twój. Nawet, jeśli nie masz nic innego na świecie, masz swój kocyk.  
Podniósł się do siadu i oparł o ścianę.   
\- Arkanijszycy noszą go ze sobą wszędzie, nawet, gdy już są dorośli – ciągnęła dalej. - Znaczy, nie tak dosłownie wszędzie, ale zawsze mają go gdzieś w pobliżu. Na łóżku, na łodzi… zobacz. – Znów otworzyła plecak i wyciągnęła miękką, różowawą płachtę z miękkiej wełny. – To mój. Zazwyczaj z nim śpię, ale często biorę go ze sobą, jak idę na śledztwo dokądś. Przynosi szczęście, pocieszenie, odgania potwory. Takie rzeczy. Arkanijczyk zawsze powinien mieć swój kocyk. Od urodzenia do śmierci. Serio, do śmierci – Spojrzała na niego z ukosa. – Gdy się nas chowa, ciała są przykrywane właśnie naszymi kocykami. I serio, wszyscy je mają. Zazwyczaj nawet dzieci podrzucone pod próg sierocińca są owinięte w swoje kocyki. Uważa się… że to minimum tego, co należy się każdemu z nas.   
Hux wiele by dał, żeby Lizzie w tym momencie powiedziała radośnie „żartowałam”. Ale wcale się na to nie zanosiło.   
Dopiero teraz naprawdę poczuł się pusty w środku.   
„To głupie. To tylko jakaś stara szmata” – odezwał się w jego głowie głos, obrzydliwie podobny do głosu jego ojca.   
To tylko stara szmata. Nie ma czego żałować.   
\- Chcesz dotknąć? – Lizzie wyciągnęła w jego stronę swój kocyk.   
„To tylko stara, śmierdząca, przeżarta przez mole szmata, zostaw to, zostawzostawzostaw…”.  
\- Muszę znaleźć moją mamę – powiedział, zaciskając dłoń na miękkich splotach.   
Pokiwała głową.   
\- Musisz. A ja ci w tym pomogę.


	34. Chapter 34

Około dwadzieścia kilka lat wcześniej, po Galaktyce krążył pewien pamflet o tytule: „100 sposobów, na jakie Imperium torturowało Wookiech”. Opisy były wybitnie drastyczne i mały Ben, który, naturalnie, dorwał się do czytania tego, czego nie powinien, przez prawie dwa tygodnie nie mógł usnąć. Czuł również głęboki podziw do wujka Chewiego, którego naród przetrwał te wszystkie okropieństwa i aktualnie stanowił wielką, dumną wspólnotę na odbudowanym Kashyyyku.   
W czasach obecnych Kylo Ren siedział na małej, kamiennej wysepce pod ziemią, otoczony przez lodowatą wodę, cały przemoknięty i drżący z zimna, i zastanawiał się, który z tych stu sposobów wypróbować na Huksie.   
„Niech ja go tylko dostanę w swoje ręce, pożałuje, że się urodził”.   
Wybór pomiędzy jedną makabryczną torturą a drugą przerwało mu jednak wyraźne zaburzenie Mocy, dochodzące z niedaleka. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się i utkwił wzrok w niedużym otworze, zawieszonym około metra nad gruntem. Wykuto go w litej skale – prawdopodobnie rękami jakichś bardzo niedużych przemytników.   
Rycerz wstał i zbliżył się do dziury. Nic nie usłyszał, ale Moc wyraźnie mówiła mu, że coś jest nie w porządku. Po drugiej stronie tunelu – albo gdzieś w nim, bo cholera wie, gdzie się ciągnął i na jaką odległość – było coś żywego. I z tym czymś było coś nie w porządku.   
Zamknął na chwilę oczy i odetchnął głęboko, kucając na twardym podłożu. Starał się skupić na otaczającej go sile, kontrolującej wszystkie istoty w Galaktyce.   
Wyczuwał drobne, żyjące w rzece stworki, ślepe i mizerne. Małe żuki, tułające się w ciemnościach. Robaczki, larwy jakichś owadów. W oddali – jakby coś dużego. Jakiś drapieżnik? Być może. Ale na co on mógł tutaj polować?   
Nie było to ważne. Nie to chciała mu wskazać Moc.   
Moc…   
„Moc burzy się wokół istoty, która planuje zabić”.   
To nie był drapieżnik czający się na ofiarę. Śmierć jakiegoś małego zwierzaka, zabitego na kolację dla czegoś większego, była częścią naturalnego porządku rzeczy i powodowała tylko drobne zmarszczki w przenikającej wszechświat sile. Jak to ujął wujek Luke? „Śmierć rodzi nowe życie…”.  
„Kogo, do cholery, obchodzi, co powiedział Skywalker?!” – ryknął na siebie w myśli Kylo, momentalnie rozwścieczony do czerwoności. Chcąc się ukarać za przywołanie swojego wuja, uderzył z całej siły pięścią w kamień. I jeszcze raz.   
Ze startych kłykci pociekła krew.   
W końcu wściekłość odeszła. Przyczaiła się w ciemności, czekając, by znów uderzyć i wyzwolić siłę do panowania nad Mocą. Został tylko Kylo – jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, zdyszany i z obolałą prawą ręką.   
Przeklął i odwrócił się, by przemyć spoconą twarz wodą z rzeki. Parsknął, gdy dostała mu się do nosa. Odetchnął jeszcze kilka razy, starając się uspokoić.   
Gdzieś niedaleko Moc wciąż się burzyła. Zaczynała przypominać niespokojne morze, tuż przed wielkim sztormem. Albo tsunami. Albo sztormem, tsunami i huraganem.   
„Co tam się dzieje?”.   
Znów wstał i włożył głowę w wylot tunelu. Było ciasno. Ale gdyby się uparł, chyba dałby radę się przeczołgać… albo utknąć na wieki wieków i zdechnąć z głodu jak otyły kret. A na taki koniec to on się nie pisał.   
Z drugiej strony, jeśli po drugiej stronie czaił się ten ich tajemniczy morderca, to mógłby go teraz złapać, skręcić kark i byłoby po zabawie. Lizzie do domu, Hux na statek i pod sąd do Snoke’a. A on w końcu miałby spokój.   
Kylo westchnął, przysiągł sobie w duchu, że kiedy Snoke skaże już generała na śmierć, to uprosi go, żeby móc wystąpić w roli kata, a potem wczołgał się do środka.   
Już po kilku metrach poczuł, że to był zły pomysł, zwłaszcza w jego wykonaniu.   
Ktoś mały, jak Lizzie. Ktoś kościsty, jak Hux. Oni pewnie daliby radę się tu czołgać bez problemu albo tylko z drobnymi trudnościami. Ale lata treningu w Ciemnej Stronie Mocy, rygorystyczne zasady dotyczące ćwiczeń i diety, wymagające misje i ogólnie jego styl życia sprawił, że Kylo był nieco… rozrośnięty. A wielkie muskuły bynajmniej nie pomagały w prześlizgiwaniu się przez wąski tunelik, który z każdym kolejnym centymetrem zdawał się zwężać. W dodatku, rycerz nie widział przed sobą absolutnie żadnego światła, które mogłoby świadczyć o niedalekim wyjściu. W zasadzie to nie widział absolutnie nic, bo latarka zdechła, kiedy wpadł do wody.   
„Pomyśleć, że niektórzy robią to dla rozrywki”, pomyślał z politowaniem niebezpiecznie graniczącym z pierwotną paniką, wynikającą z przebywania w zdecydowanie zbyt ciasnej przestrzeni. Czasem oglądał w Holonecie, jak jacyś śmiałkowie eksplorują takie jaskinie. I na ochotnika pchają się w takie miejsca, jak to. A jemu robiło się niedobrze od samego widoku.   
Ogólnie rozumiał ludzkie pragnienie, by latać jak ptaki. Rozumiał też pragnienie pływania jak ryby. Nawet biegania jak… jakieś wyjątkowo szybkie stworzenia ze stepowych planet.   
Ale jedno, czego nigdy nie mógł pojąć, to pragnienie bycia dżdżownicą.   
Zamknął oczy – w końcu, i tak nie były mu do niczego przydatne w tej sytuacji. Mógłby skupić się na dźwiękach – ale żadnych nie słyszał, poza tarciem własnego ciała o skały. Skoncentrował się więc na tym, co mówiła mu Moc. A Moc mówiła, że zbliża się do czegoś ważnego.   
W końcu, po upływie jakiejś bliżej niezidentyfikowanej jednostki czasowej, ręka rycerza natrafiła na pustkę. Uniósł powieki.   
Przed sobą miał małe skrzyżowanie, oświetlone przez pochodnię wbitą w stalaktyt. Odchodziły od niego trzy kolejne korytarze, jeśli nie liczyć tego, przez który właśnie się czołgał i który był zwieszony nieprzyjemnie wysoko na ścianie…  
Pochodnię?   
„Lizzie i ten cymbał tu byli?” – zastanawiał się, wpatrując w płomień. Nie… chyba nie. Dziewczyna nie pozwoliłaby rozpalić ognia, z obawy o zniszczenie dowodów czy inną bzdurę związaną z tym jej śledztwem. Nie, nie. Ktokolwiek zapalił tę pochodnię, to na pewno nie oni. W dodatku te zaburzenia Mocy…  
Nagle tsunami uderzyło.   
Kylo aż jęknął. Poczuł się, jakby dostał w brzuch kulą do wyburzania budynków. Wzrok mu się zaćmił, nie mógł złapać tchu, w dodatku nadal było tak cholernie ciasno…  
Pod wpływem instynktu zaczął się czołgać w przód, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec, nieważne, w jakim kierunku. Chciał wyjść z tych podziemi, chciał wrócić na Finalizera, pal sześć Huxa, trzeba było uciekać, uciekać…   
Spadł i uderzył w kamienną posadzkę. Poczuł ból. Ból wyzwolił nowe uczucie – uczucie, które w jakiś sposób „odbiło” strach, przemieniając go w wolę walki.   
Skoczył na równe nogi, tak sprężyście, jak rozgniewana kobra. Prawie nieświadomie sięgnął za połę płaszcza. Idiota z tego Huxa, jeśli sądził, że Kylo Ren nie przyniósł ze sobą miecza!  
Czerwone ostrze z poszarpanej plazmy rozświetliło jaskinię jeszcze mocniej. Kylo zacisnął zęby. Cokolwiek nadchodziło – on był gotów, by stawić temu czoła.   
Jednak pomimo, że Moc nadal była wzburzona, huragan minął. Zagrożenie nie nadchodziło z żadnej strony. Dookoła było cicho i pusto, jedynym żywym stworzeniem tutaj zdawał się być on sam. Ale nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że gdzieś niedaleko właśnie działa się rzeź.   
„Jeśli to ten morderca, to właśnie znów zabił”.   
Ten wniosek, chociaż tak prosty, dopiero teraz wpadł mu do głowy. Oczywiście. Nic tak nie wzburzało Mocy, jak brutalne morderstwo. Zwłaszcza gdzieś niedaleko. Przecież czuł to już wiele razy. Wyrżnął już mnóstwo wiosek, siał terror w całych Nieznanych Rejonach, jak mógł nie poznać tego uczucia?!  
„Bo jest w nim coś… nie tak” – odpowiedział sam sobie. To nie była zwykła masakra. To było coś innego. Coś… brudnego. Nie mógł znaleźć lepszego określenia. Hux, gdyby mu to powiedzieć, zapewne stwierdziłby, że jest stuknięty, ale prawda była taka, że nie każda śmierć, nawet gwałtowna, odciskała się w Mocy tak samo. Na przykład rozstrzelanie osady przez pluton szturmowców. Moc się burzyła, ale burzyła się… czysto. Jak ciemny ocean podczas monsunu. Egzotyczne drzewa przechylają się do samej ziemi, pnie niektórych pękają z trzaskiem, fale biją o brzeg, pioruny walą z chmur. Ale ostatecznie wyspa pozostaje taka sama. Zniszczenia w końcu znikają – bo taki jest porządek rzeczy. Wszystko zaczyna się od nowa, świeższe, doskonalsze, a to, co zginęło, zostaje zastąpione przez coś nowego – lepiej dostosowanego, silniejszego.   
To morderstwo, które wyczuł przed chwilą… to był metafizyczny ekwiwalent ataku jakąś paskudną bronią chemiczną.   
Kylo mimowolnie przypominała się pewna planeta, zniszczona wiele tysięcy lat temu w wielkiej wojnie. Wszystko tam było do dziś tak toksyczne, że musiał nosić specjalny kombinezon, żeby w ogóle wyjść ze statku. Ziemia była całkowicie jałowa, warstwa ozonowa – zdmuchnięta. Palące, nieprzefiltrowane promienie macierzystej gwiazdy spaliły na wiór całą powierzchnię i wszystko, co się na niej znajdowało. I wtedy, wędrując przez pozostałe po cywilizacji ruiny, czuł właśnie coś podobnego. Lepkość. Obrzydliwość. Odrazę.   
Później dowiedział się, że to nie tylko dlatego, że planeta została całkowicie zniszczona. Chodziło o efekty działania użytej broni na organizmy żywe. Związek w niej użyty działał na istoty oparte na węglu w taki sposób, że praktycznie roztapiały się od środka. Bardzo powoli. Wszystko wewnątrz człowieka, zwierzęcia czy jakiegokolwiek stworzenia organicznego zamieniało się w czarną pulpę. Agonia potrafiła trwać tygodniami i nie było żadnego sposobu, by powstrzymać śmierć. Nie można było nawet jej dopomóc, ponieważ pierwszym – i jedynym natychmiastowym – efektem ataku był całkowity paraliż. Tak nagły, że nawet ptaki spadały z nieba w połowie machnięcia skrzydłami.   
A mimo to, żadna ze stron nie przestała strzelać.   
Właśnie ten ogrom cierpienia, ten ból, ta śmierć, którą miliony ludzi leżących bezwładnie we własnych odchodach błagały o przyjście, a która zwlekała, jak tylko mogła… to wszystko wlazło w planetę, zdeprawowało ją, zniszczyło na o wiele głębszym poziomie, niż ten czysto fizyczny. Kylo nie miał wątpliwości, że na tym globie już nigdy nic nie wyrośnie. Nie w sytuacji, gdy tym miejscem brzydziła się nawet Ciemna Strona.   
Teraz poczuł ułamek tego, co czuł tam. Ale to było świeże. To działo się właśnie teraz, nie dalej niż kilometr od niego, był pewien, nie wiedział tylko w którym kierunku powinien biec…   
Ostatecznie postanowił zawierzyć przeczuciu i rzucił się w lewo. Ten korytarz był większy, z wysokim, kolebkowym sklepieniem. Światło pochodni powoli gasło za jego plecami, ale nie było to ważne. Zgasił miecz. Pozwolił, by prowadziła go niespokojna, lepka Moc. „Po prostu biegnij tam, gdzie wszystko ci mówi, że nie chcesz się znaleźć”.   
Instynkt go nie zawiódł. Zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili przed długimi schodami, prowadzącymi stromo w górę. Zaczął po nich ostrożnie wchodzić, starając się stąpać cicho, by w razie czego móc ponownie złapać za broń.   
Schody kończyły się ostrym zakrętem i kiedy Kylo już pokonywał ostatnie stopnie, wreszcie coś usłyszał. Coś, co przypominało szczęknięcie drzwi.   
Przywarł plecami do ściany i ostrożnie wyjrzał zza węgła. Nie zobaczył jednak nikogo. Co jednak ważniejsze – niedaleko była kolejna rozpalona pochodnia. Sądząc z wysokości płomienia, ktoś ją zapalił niedawno.   
„Jest blisko”.   
Kylo wyszedł ostrożnie, trzymając miecz – niewłączony – w dłoni. Ściskał go tak, że zranione wcześniej kłykcie bolały. Ból pomagał mu w skupieniu. Ból był siłą.   
Przełknął ślinę, stawiając kolejne kroki.   
I wtedy zobaczył, że tuż przy pochodni faktycznie są drzwi. Ciężkie, wpuszczone głęboko w ścianę. Z durastali. Wyglądały nieco jak wrota do sejfu w bankach. I zdecydowanie nie były wykonane dawniej niż kilkadziesiąt lat temu. A więc piraci czy inni szmuglerzy nie mieli z pojawieniem się ich tutaj nic wspólnego.   
„Może to ci, co ich trupy były w kolumnie?” – pomyślał, ale natychmiast odrzucił to przypuszczenie. Jeśli Lizzie miała rację i to były ofiary wojny domowej, to raczej nie mieli czasu na odlewanie drzwi jak do skarbca w Pałacu Imperialnym na Coruscant. Pozostawała tylko jedna możliwość – morderca.   
Ale po co przytaszczył tu ten kawał blachy? Przecież i tak nikt by go tu nigdy nie znalazł. Owszem, Kylo się udało, ale dzięki Mocy i czystemu fartowi. Lub niefartowi, zależy od tego, jak spojrzeć na jego upadek do rzeki.   
W każdym razie, rycerz nie wyczuwał nikogo po drugiej stronie drzwi. Ale jeśli Moc dałoby się zobaczyć, to wylewałaby się spod nich gęstą, czarną chmurą duszącego dymu.   
Wrota były, naturalnie, zamknięte, ale Kylo nie takie już otwierał. Sekunda skupienia, przesunięcie odpowiednich zapadek – kto jeszcze używa zamków zapadkowych?! – i już.   
Wyjął z uchwytu i wziął w rękę zapaloną pochodnię, by oświetlić sobie widok. I natychmiast tego pożałował.   
Najpierw buchnął zapach. Zapach zepsutego mięsa i zatęchłej krwi, tak paskudny, że aż zmrużył oczy. A kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył glorię tego miejsca w pełnej krasie.   
Wnętrze małego pokoju wyglądało jak gabinet jakiegoś szalonego doktora. Pośrodku znajdował się zakrwawiony stół. Do blatu przykuto żelazne łańcuchy. Dookoła pełno było zwisających z sufitu haków (wyraźnie brudnych i często używanych), regałów wypełnionych wibroostrzami, nożami, haczykami i mnóstwem innych ostrych przedmiotów. Były też piły, młoty i dziwne narzędzia, które, Kylo był pewien, ten psychol zwinął z jakiegoś muzeum tortur. Takiego jeszcze sprzed czasów Imperium. Nie to, żeby Imperium stroniło od tortur, ale też nigdy nie bawiło się w takie krwawe łaźnie. Ostatecznie, pranie munduru kosztuje, a krew ciężko schodzi. No i po co się męczyć, jeśli ma się prąd i droidy do przesłuchań?   
Ostatecznie jednak odłożył rozważania o różnych sposobach zadawania bólu na kiedy indziej. Krew na stole była wyraźnie świeża – wolał nie myśleć, co znajdowało się w wiadrze pod nim, zwłaszcza, że wyraźnie parowało - widział też kilka okrwawionych noży w jego bliskim sąsiedztwie. Ten korytarz na razie nie miał rozgałęzień. Jeśli pobiegnie dość szybko, pomyślał, być może jeszcze skórkowańca złapie!   
Niewiele myśląc, rzucił się do biegu i nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie usłyszał plusku wody. Wtedy nieco zwolnił, nie mając ochoty na kolejną przymusową kąpiel. Przyświecał sobie pochodnią – z wrażenia zapomniał jej odłożyć. Płomień oświetlał kolejne metry takich samych skał, które zupełnie nagle zamieniły się w ciemną cegłę.   
Rycerz miał przed sobą wejście do kanału.   
Gdy poszedł dalej, już nie po kamieniu, a po płytach chodnika, szum wody stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Jeszcze kilkaset metrów dalej pojawiło się światło, pochodzące z wbitych pod sufitem, słabych lampek sygnałowych. Albo ktoś tu właśnie pracował – Ren miał nadzieję, że nie, bo wyjątkowo nie miał nastroju na zabijanie świadków – albo zapalił je sobie morderca. Po krótkim namyśle Kylo uznał, że to drugie jest bardziej prawdopodobne.   
„Jednak nie jest taki ostrożny” – dumał, idąc przed siebie i niezręcznie machając wciąż płonącą pochodnią. – „Żeby mordować tak niedaleko kanału miejskiego?”.   
Chyba że wiedział, że nikogo tu nie będzie.   
Ren zamyślił się. Hux podzielił się z nim przypuszczeniem, że morderca może być w jakiś sposób związany z pracą pod ziemią. Że, na przykład, może być kanalarzem. To składało się w całość. Wiedziałby, kiedy będą przeprowadzane jakieś roboty i w jakiej części kanalizacji. Mógłby mieć pewność, że nikt go nie przyłapie – a jednocześnie możliwość w miarę szybkiej ewakuacji. A gdyby ktoś jednak zdecydował się łazić za nim po tym labiryncie, to wystarczyło dobiec do pierwszego skrzyżowania i zniknąć za rogiem. Ścigający prędzej by się zestarzeli pod ziemią, niż cokolwiek znaleźli. Jeśli, oczywiście, nie dysponowali mapą.   
Przez chwilę Kylo wpatrywał się w drabinkę, prowadzącą prosto do włazu. Pewnie wychodził na jakąś ulicę. Już chciał wyjść – i wtedy przypomniał sobie, że Hux kazał mu siedzieć w miejscu i być pod krótkofalówką. Która pewnie dawno straciła już zasięg!   
\- Szlag! – warknął, wyszarpując z kieszeni płaszcza beznadziejną, kolorową zabawkę i bezskutecznie wciskając przycisk. Po drugiej stronie była tylko cisza.   
Przeklął i ruszył do tyłu po własnych śladach, mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie musiał się czołgać.


	35. Chapter 35

Kiedy Lizzie, Hux i Kylo weszli do tuneli, ledwie świtało. Kiedy się rozdzielili, było prawie południe. Kiedy wreszcie Lizzie i Huxowi udało się wyjść, był już prawie wieczór.   
\- Drzwi! – zawołała dziewczyna, potargana, spocona i z lekkim obłędem w oczach, dopadając do mosiężnej klamki. – Nareszcie! Nie zginiemy tu! – Zachichotała tak, że można było zacząć się poważnie martwić o jej zdrowie psychiczne.   
Hux z kolei, odkąd dowiedział się, że odmówiono mu czegoś, co na Arkanis miały nawet najbiedniejsze sieroty, był jakby na wpół świadomy otaczającego go świata. Snuł się po prostu za nią, jakby było mu wszystko jedno, czy jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy słońce, czy nie. Przez większość czasu milczał, a na pytania odpowiadał półsłówkami. Nie wzruszyło go nawet to, że od wielu godzin krążyli po ciemnych, ciasnych korytarzach, które za cholerę nie chciały iść w górę. We wszystkich innych kierunkach – ale nie ku powierzchni. A jak już któryś się wznosił, to tylko po to, by poprowadzić ich w ślepy zaułek. Albo gwałtownie opaść, skręcając się w paragrafy. Lizzie na bieżąco starała się rysować w swoim datapadzie trasę, którą przebyli, ale w końcu zawsze zaczynała się motać. Kawałków wyrysowanego planu nijak nie dało się dopasować do żadnego miejsca na mapie. Byli zagubieni na amen.   
Aż do teraz. Byli już tak blisko cywilizacji…  
Lizzie jeszcze przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w drzwi, a potem cofnęła się o kilkanaście metrów do tyłu, wzięła rozbieg i rąbnęła całym ciężarem ciała o drewno. Wrota ani myślały ustąpić.   
\- Nie – jęknęła, drapiąc w zamek. – Nie, błagam, jesteśmy tak blisko, ja nie chcę tu umrzeć, otwórzcie się…!  
Generał podszedł do niej i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi posłusznie się uchyliły.   
\- Zanim weźmiesz się do wyważania zobacz, czy czasem nie jest otwarte – rzekł; to było najdłuższe zdanie, jakie wypowiedział od wielu godzin.   
Dziewczyna zamrugała, otarła krew z rozciętego podbródka i podniosła się.   
\- Hm. – Otrzepała kolana. – Zazwyczaj… zazwyczaj nie ma tak prosto.   
Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się dość duża, ciemna komórka. Hux stuknął w bok swojej latarki. Urządzenie wyraźnie traciło siły. Żaróweczka zasyczała, dając do zrozumienia, że zaraz się podda i zostawi ich w ciemności.   
Zgasła dokładnie w momencie, kiedy generał znalazł włącznik światła.   
Blade halogeny oświetliły stare, plastalowe półki. Stało na nich mnóstwo pudeł, również z metalu, ustawionych jedno na drugim, opatrzonych małymi etykietkami. Gdy Armitage przyjrzał się bliżej, zobaczył, że to oznaczenia roczników.   
\- Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie możemy być? – spytał, ściągając jedno pudło i wyciągając jeden z zalegających w nim tabletów najstarszego możliwego typu.   
\- Pod starym szpitalem! – zawołała uradowana. – Patrz, mamy zasięg!   
Faktycznie, na jej datapadzie wreszcie zapaliła się zielona lampka, oznaczająca połączenie z holonetem. A z plecaka rozległo się natarczywe pikanie.   
\- Oj. – Z niepewną miną wyciągnęła komlink i wcisnęła przycisk oddzwaniania. – Hej, mamo…  
Zminiaturyzowana pani McCoy nie wyglądała na szalejącą ze strachu o dziecko, ale na lekko zaniepokojoną – już tak.   
\- Wszystko w porządku, córcia? Gdzie jesteś?   
\- Przy starówce – odpowiedziała wymijająco. – Udało nam się wyleźć w końcu z tych podziemi. Miałaś rację, to jest labirynt.   
\- No, labirynt. A gdzie Wilhuff i Anakin?   
\- Jestem – zameldował się Hux, podchodząc bliżej, by wejść w zasięg holokamerki. – A Anakin wyszedł innym wyjściem, niedługo dołączy.   
\- Czyli wszyscy są cali? – spytała pani McCoy.   
\- Tak, wszyscy w jednym kawałku – zapewnił generał, nie zwracając uwagi na niepewne spojrzenie Lizzie. – Proszę się nie martwić.   
\- Spokojnie, Wilhuff. Martwić zaczynam się dopiero wtedy, gdy nie mam wiadomości od Lizzie przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie przeszkadzam wam już. Córcia, wrócicie przez północą?   
\- Tak sądzę… - mruknęła.   
\- Jak nie, to mnie nie budźcie. Do zobaczenia.  
Pożegnali się i komlink się wyłączył, zostawiając ich samych.   
\- Willie? – Lizzie znów założyła plecak, jednocześnie chowając strzępy kombinezonu. – Jesteś pewien, że Annie się nie zgubił?   
\- Absolutnie pewien – odpowiedział, nadal grzebiąc w pudełku.   
I była to prawda, nie miał wątpliwości, że Ren gdzieś wylezie. W końcu, miał tę swoją Moc. Niech ona mu pomoże.   
A jak miał zdechnąć w tych jaskiniach, to tym lepiej dla Najwyższego Porządku. Tylko Lizzie byłoby mu szkoda. Nie chciał, żeby się obwiniała. Ale cóż. Był gotów poświęcić jej dobre samopoczucie dla dobra Galaktyki.   
Przerzucił kilka tabletów i wyjął jeden na chybił-trafił. Nacisnął guziczek. Ekranik rozświetlił się, system zaczął powoli budzić się do życia.   
\- To stara dokumentacja medyczna – stwierdził, przerzucając kolejne pliki. – Nie wiem, po co to trzymają…  
\- Hm… Willie? – Podeszła bliżej. – Co do twojej mamy, to ty masz swój akt urodzenia?   
\- Mam – odpowiedział. – Ślepy trop. Miejsce na matkę jest puste.   
\- Co? – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Ale…   
\- Mówiłem ci, mój ojciec miał dojścia, a z moją matką się nie znosili.   
Nie wiedział, czy to prawda. Nie miał pojęcia, w jakich okolicznościach w ogóle przyszedł na świat. Czy to było w wyniku romansu, czy jednonocnej przygody? Ojciec nigdy nie był specjalnie stały w uczuciach. Niejedną młodą oficer udawało mu się uwieść. Nie to, żeby Armitage’owi było ich specjalnie żal. Wszystkie wyraźnie skusiła perspektywa bycia nałożnicą wysokiego stopniem oficera, a potem generała.   
Czy jego matka też została zwiedziona względami komendanta Akademii?   
\- Dobra, niech będzie, chociaż to naprawdę porypane. – Przerwała mu ciąg myślowy Lizzie. – Ale może, skoro już tu jesteśmy… Kiedy ty się urodziłeś? Może sprawdzimy, czy nie ma dokumentów z tego dnia?   
To było… oczywiste. Tak. Dlaczego w ogóle od tego nie zaczął?   
Szybko podał datę swoich urodzin i wspólnie zaczęli przeszukiwać pudła. Zajęło im to kolejne pół godziny, podczas których Hux czasem dyskretnie przerywał i próbował kontaktować się z Renem. Niestety, bez skutku.   
\- Tu! – zawołała w końcu dziewczyna. – Chodź, Willie, odpalamy to cudo!  
Datapad był czarny, stary i zakurzony, ale działał. Zawierał w sobie mnóstwo plików tekstowych, tabelek i wykresów, zawierających spisy wydanych leków, podjętych zabiegów i przyjętych pacjentów. Hux szybko znalazł dane z odpowiedniej daty. A potem – z godziny.   
\- Nic tu nie ma – stwierdził, przeglądając pliki. – Żadnego przyjętego porodu, na noworodkowym cisza.   
\- Cholera. – Lizzie się skrzywiła. – Jesteś pewien, że urodziłeś się w szpitalu? Może twoja mama rodziła cię w domu?   
\- Lizzie, ja niczego w tej kwestii nie jestem pewien.   
Kiedy raz go zapytał, ojciec powiedział, że urodził się dokładnie tak samo mały i słaby, jak zawsze. I że gdyby nie droidy medyczne i rozwinięta technologia, to nie ma mowy, żeby przeżył. „Ale ty, niestety, z jakichś powodów postanowiłeś trzymać się życia” – powiedział, łypiąc na niego znad butelki z koreliańską brandy. – „Zawsze byłeś idiotą”.   
\- Jeśli nie przy narodzinach, to może później coś znajdziemy… - stwierdził, odganiając nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. – Byłem dość chorowity. Musiałem, prędzej czy później, trafić do szpitala. W ogóle, mówiłaś, że to stary szpital? Może coś jest w tym nowym? Bo jest jakiś nowy, prawda?  
\- Tak, ale zbudowali go już za Nowej Republiki – powiedziała smutno.  
\- Więc jeśli mam coś znaleźć, to albo znajdę to tutaj, albo w ogóle…  
\- Ćśś! – syknęła nagle, kładąc palec na ustach. – Słyszysz?   
Nadstawił uszu. Usłyszał kroki gdzieś nad nimi.   
\- Cholera. Szybko! – Lizzie pociągnęła go za rękę i pociągnęła za regały, jednocześnie gasząc światło. To był jej błąd, bo momentalnie się potknęła, a Hux razem z nią. Uderzyli prosto w jeden z plastalowych regałów. Regał przewrócił się na inny regał, ten na kolejny i w końcu dookoła dział się prawdziwy Armagedon. Generał był pewien, że hałas wytworzony przez plastalowe półki i pudła słyszany był w połowie Galaktyki, aż do Nieznanych Rejonów. Kto wie, czy nie słyszał go nawet Najwyższy Wódz.   
\- Ała. – Lizzie jęknęła w ciemności.   
\- Co się tam dzieje?! – Gdzieś daleko rozległ się rozzłoszczony, damski głos, przywodzący na myśl złą żonę złego karczmarza ze starej operetki. Oczyma wyobraźni Hux już widział niewiastę ważącą gdzieś około trzystu kilo, o piekielnej koafiurze na głowie, z paskudną, owłosioną krostą na potrójnym podbródku. Nawet nie wiedział, skąd mu się wziął ten obraz. Możliwe, że widział coś takiego w holonecie… albo mignęło mu gdzieś na, generalnie przez niego lekceważonych, lekcjach kultury i sztuki Starej Republiki.   
\- Willie, odczołgujemy się pod ścianę, raz dwa! – syknęła dziewczyna, trącając go lekko stopą w ramię.   
Generał, którego wzrok powoli przyzwyczajał się do ciemności, posłusznie popełzł za nią. Jednocześnie starał się uspokoić kołatanie serca. Czuł metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach – musiał rozciąć wargę, upadając. Czuł, że włosy ma w całkowitym nieładzie, w dodatku był cały w pyle, kurzu, zadrapaniach i głodny. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.   
Kiedy oboje skulili się za zwaloną półką, halogenowe lampy znów rozbłysły.   
\- Co do cholery…  
Wyjrzeli ostrożnie.   
Wyobrażenie Huxa o właścicielce usłyszanego przed momentem głosu okazało się wcale nie odbiegać daleko od prawdy. Dama w białym fartuchu była wyraźnie otyła, głowę zdobił jej ściągnięty mocno kok przetłuszczonych, ciemnych włosów, a w potężnej łapie trzymała wielką podkładkę – zapewne na datapad.   
\- Szybko, schodami do góry, tylko cicho! – szepnęła mu do ucha Lizzie, wskazując kierunek, z którego przyszła kobieta.  
Na całe szczęście, tamta zajęła się klnięciem, na czym Galaktyka stoi i przesuwaniem kolejnych pozwalanych pudeł z tabletami. Hux, który był szkolony w podkradaniu się za czasów Akademii, poruszał się po schodach cicho jak cień. Lizzie z kolei, mimo ściągnięcia kaloszy – przynajmniej w odczuciu generała – tupała jak ciężarna bantha.   
Kiedy udało im się w końcu wymknąć za duże, szklane drzwi, generał był pewien, że coś jednak nad nimi czuwa.   
\- Dobra. – Lizzie znów wciągnęła kalosze. – Kurczę, tylko nie sprawdzimy tego datapada od ciebie…  
\- Sprawdzimy – powiedział, klepiąc się po kieszeni płaszcza. Ciężkiej kieszeni.   
\- Ahaaa… - Zmrużyła oczy. – Sprytnie, sprytnie, Willie! No dobrze, to zabierajmy się stąd teraz, szybciutko!  
Na całe szczęście, w szpitalnych korytarzach nie dało już rady się zgubić i bez większego problemu trafili na izbę przyjęć. Już mieli wyjść, kiedy zaczepiła ich jedna z pielęgniarek, zwracając uwagę, że źle wyglądają. Generał prawie prychnął – wiedział, że wygląda jak coś wyciągniętego z psiego gardła, nie trzeba mu było o tym przypominać!  
Lizzie próbowała zapewnić, że wszystko z nimi w porządku i nie potrzebują pomocy i ta pielęgniarka być może nawet by ich puściła, ale po chwili z jednej z sal wyszła inna – wyższa, tęższa i wyraźnie nie znosząca sprzeciwu.   
\- Lizzie!  
I znała Lizzie.  
\- Ech. Cześć, ciociu. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.   
\- Coś ty sobie znowu zrobiła?! – spytała kobieta, łapiąc ją za podbródek i uważnie oglądając wielki siniak, który urósł jej na czole – pewnie od zderzenia z plastalową półką.   
\- Taki tam wypadek.   
\- A pan?! – Jego capnęła za ramiona i odwróciła do światła, by móc lepiej ocenić jego stan. Generał poczuł się jak zwierzę na targu. – Też! To znowu jakiś kolega? – Spojrzała na Lizzie. – Ty kiedyś w końcu kogoś zabijesz!  
\- Możliwe – mruknęła, patrząc w bok z wyraźnym poczuciem winy. – Ale chwilowo wszystko gra ciociu, serio. I teraz wiesz, nieco się spieszymy…  
\- Spieszyć się będziecie, jak was opatrzymy! – stwierdziła stanowczo kobieta, biorąc się pod boki i wołając dwie koleżanki. Zaordynowała natychmiastową kurację bactą i „ogólny przegląd” jednego i drugiego, głucha na ich protesty i niezadowolone pomruki innych pacjentów, czekających na ławkach przy rejestracji.   
\- Lizzie? – Hux zerknął na nią chłodno, leżąc na leżance i dając się sobą zajmować droidowi.   
\- Tak… to moja ciocia. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, oblizując łyżeczkę z resztek jogurtu, który dała jej jedna z pielęgniarek. Już nie wyglądała, jakby miała zwariować ze strachu przed pogrzebaniem żywcem. – Ciocia Tessy. Wybacz, jest lekko przewrażliwiona na moim punkcie, odkąd kiedyś spadłam z dachu…  
\- Jakiego dachu? – Nie wiedział, po co w ogóle pyta.   
\- Mojej szkoły. Dachu.  
\- Dlaczego z niego spadłaś?   
\- W zasadzie to skoczyłam. Na wrotkach.   
\- Dlaczego skoczyłaś z dachu szkoły na wrotkach?   
\- Bo jeden z kolegów z klasy założył się, że tego nie zrobię.   
Być może było to dziwne, ale Hux był w stanie to zrozumieć. Kilka razy w dzieciństwie też zakładał się z kolegami. Raz był na tyle głupi, żeby dać się podpuścić do wylania oleju kuchennego pod drzwiami gabinetu ojca.   
Nie miał pojęcia, co go wtedy napadło, że się na to zgodził, ale to był jego ostatni zakład „o honor” w życiu.   
\- Czy możemy już nie wracać do tych podziemi? – spytał, przymykając oczy.   
\- O wszystkie gwiazdy, chciałabym już tam nigdy nie wracać – westchnęła. – Ale nadal nie mamy żadnego tropu w sprawie mordercy.   
\- Bo może on jednak nie chodzi pod ziemią? Zresztą, nawet jak chodzi, to widziałaś, jakie to wielkie! Za cholerę nic tam nie znajdziemy!  
\- Może i racja… - Odstawiła kubeczek. – Trzeba się za to wziąć jakoś inaczej.   
Hux spojrzał na własny komlink, wyciągnięty z płaszcza. Ren nadal nie odpowiadał na próby kontaktu. Idiota, kretyn…  
W końcu, gdy oba słońca już niemal w całości schowały się za horyzontem – czyli po prostu zrobiło się nieco ciemniej niż zwykle, bo przez cały dzień przez ciężkie chmury nie przebił się nawet promyk – zostali wypuszczeni do domu.   
\- Idźmy może do Jaska? – zaproponowała Lizzie. – Potrzebuję kafu.  
On też potrzebował.


	36. Chapter 36

Dwie godziny po powrocie na skałę Ren zrozumiał, że nie ma tu na co czekać.   
Nie mógł znaleźć generała Mocą. Komlink nie odpowiadał, podobnie jak to cholerne walkie-talkie. Już naprawdę, mogłaby się dziewczyna wykosztować na jakiś lepszy sprzęt niż zabawka z przeceny! Chociaż i tak dobrze, że przynajmniej ona nie zamokła.   
Zapamiętał drogę, nie miał więc problemu z ponownym dostaniem się do kanałów. Moc pod ziemią nadal była wzburzona. Starał się to ignorować, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziali się Lizzie i generał. Miał mimo wszystko nadzieję, że przynajmniej rudemu nie stała się krzywda. Najwyższy Wódz wyraził się w końcu jasno – bez tej gnidy nie ma po co wracać do Najwyższego Porządku. Tak więc, czy tego chciał, czy nie, Hux musi wrócić cały i zdrowy. Gdyby nie to, już dawno zrobiłby to, co należało – czyli poszatkował go na kawałki.   
Zirytowany, wspiął się i uniósł właz. Nie miał ochoty brudzić sobie rąk, użył więc do tego Mocy. Płyta opadła z hukiem na powierzchnię – chyba na chodnik. Wystawił głowę.   
Pierwszym, co zauważył, była grupka dzieci, przyglądająca mu się z żywym zainteresowaniem.   
\- Nic tu nie widzieliście – zareagował natychmiast, wykonując drobny gest w ich stronę. – Wynocha stąd.   
\- Nic tu nie widzieliśmy – potwierdziła natychmiast jedna z dziewczynek. – Już stąd idziemy.   
\- Ej, co ty gadasz?! – krzyknął wyraźnie starszy chłopiec o płowych włosach. – Dlaczego chcesz iść?! Wystraszyłaś się tego szczura kanałowego?!  
Szczura kanałowego?! „O ty mały…!”.   
Kylo miał dość upokorzeń jak na jeden dzień. Zacisnął pięść. Chłopiec wystrzelił w górę i zawisł w powietrzu, charcząc. Jego przyjaciele uciekli z krzykiem. Najwyraźniej lojalność nie była mocną stroną tego świata.   
\- Powiedziałem… - Kylo wyczołgał się z kanału i niespiesznie otrzepywał płaszcz. – Wynocha stąd. Prawda?   
Dzieciak, wyraźnie spanikowany, gwałtownie pokiwał głową.   
\- Więc czemu nie wykorzystałeś swojej szansy?  
Pięść zaciskała się coraz bardziej. Tchawica malca niemal pękała pod uciskiem niewidzialnej, niszczącej siły. Z oczu chłopaka płynęły łzy. Poruszał ustami jak wyciągnięta z wody ryba, niemo błagając o litość.   
Kylo wiedział, że musi go zabić. Nie mógł zostawić świadka. Już wystarczyło, że tamta zgraja uciekła.   
Ale czuł, jakby coś krzyczało mu prosto do ucha, żeby zostawić niedoszłą ofiarę w spokoju.   
Zirytowany jeszcze bardziej, cisnął dzieciakiem o najbliższą ścianę z taką siłą, że w sumie całkiem możliwe, że zabił. Nie wiedział i nie obchodziło go to. W każdym razie, mały na pewno stracił przytomność. I dobrze. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, nic nie będzie pamiętał.   
Kylo skręcił za róg, wiedząc, że Najwyższy Wódz tak czy inaczej ukarze go za użycie Mocy bez potrzeby. I pozwolenie, by ktoś go zobaczył. Ale trudno. Na razie musiał się zorientować, gdzie jest. O całą resztę będzie martwić się później.   
Rozejrzał się. Ulica jak każda inna w tym mieście. Kamienice po obu stronach chodnika. Chodnik po obu stronach alei. Na środku alei – jakieś rachityczne drzewka, otoczone krzewami, na których dogorywały ostatnie kwiaty. Ciekawe, kto pomyślał, że jakiekolwiek kwiatki dadzą radę przetrwać w tym klimacie. Musiał być wyjątkowo głupi.   
Spojrzał uważnie na bramę jednej z kamienic. Szyld nad nią głosił „Olys Julyan – szewc”. Kto jeszcze w tej galaktyce potrzebuje szewca?! Z ciekawości zajrzał w okno wystawowe. Na licznych postumentach stały, ustawione w równiutkich szeregach, lśniące buty. Porządne buty.  
Postanowił zapamiętać ten adres. I tak zamierzał przyprowadzić tu Lizzie, by pokazać jej kryjówkę seryjnego mordercy. To był dobry punkt charakterystyczny. A przy okazji, może kupi sobie nową parę butów?   
Komlink zapikał. Wyjął go z kieszeni, wdzięczny, że chociaż on – poza tymi niby-krótkofalówkami - okazał się wodoodporny. Już sekundę później zaczął tego żałować. Na okienku połączeń przychodzących wyświetlał się identyfikator kapitan Phasmy.   
\- Cholera. – Rozejrzał się i schował w zaułku między kamienicami, po czym kucnął za śmietnikiem. Wcisnął „odbierz”.   
Mała, niebieska postać kapitan szturmowców wyglądała na mocno zdenerwowaną.   
\- Lordzie Ren? Mogę się dowiedzieć, jak idzie szukanie generała Huxa?  
\- W zasadzie to już go znalazłem – powiedział zrezygnowany.   
\- Świetnie. – Jeśli nawet w głosie zwykle niewzruszonej Phasmy dało się słyszeć ulgę, to oznaczało, że na Finalizerze naprawdę źle się dzieje. – Kiedy w takim razie możemy się was spodziewać?   
\- Obawiam się, że jest z tym mały… problem – rzekł przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Generał stanowczo odmawia powrotu.   
Phasma warknęła jakieś słowo pod nosem. Kylo nie wiedział, co oznaczało, ale był pewien, że to jakieś ostre przekleństwo. Poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Jeśli doszło do tego, że kapitan Phasma klnie w swoim, jak rozumiał, rodzimym języku – Phasma, która zawsze dbała, by ani o niej, ani o jej pochodzeniu, ani nawet o jej wyglądzie nikt niczego nie wiedział – to sytuacja musiała być krytyczna.  
\- Przeprosiłeś go?!   
A teraz jeszcze przeszła z nim na „ty”. Już miał ją zganić za tak jawne zlekceważenie łańcucha dowodzenia, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że zasadniczo są sobie równi rangą. Oraz że w tym momencie lepiej jej bardziej nie denerwować.   
\- Tak, przeprosiłem – powiedział. – Powiedział, że przeprosiny przyjmuje – tak jakby - ale i tak nie wraca, póki nie załatwi jakiejś… starej sprawy, jak się wyraził.   
\- Jakiej sprawy?!   
\- A bo ja wiem?! – Kylo zaczynał mieć dość tego, że się na niego pokrzykuje. – Nie chce powiedzieć! A w dodatku jeszcze sobie znalazł dziewczynę i seryjnego mordercę do wytropienia!   
Twarz Phasmy była skryta pod hełmem, ale on i tak wiedział, że kapitan właśnie zamrugała gwałtownie w reakcji na głęboki szok. Równie dobrze mógłby ją spoliczkować.   
\- Że… co?   
\- Nie wiem, po co Hux tu przyleciał, ale cokolwiek by to nie było, wygląda na to, że ma jakiś związek ze starą Akademią Imperialną. To raz. Dwa – spotkał dziewczynę, która udaje, że jest detektywem i w jakiś sposób dał się wmanewrować w tropienie seryjnego mordercy, który akurat tutaj grasuje. I tak, wiem, jak to brzmi, więc przestań być zdziwiona, bo mnie rozpraszasz! - warknął, wściekły na tą całą historię i na to, że dał się w nią wciągnąć.   
Phasma przez moment milczała.   
\- To… bardzo źle – stwierdziła w końcu.   
\- Mi to mówisz?! – Kylo ostatnią siłą woli powstrzymywał się od histerycznego chichotu. – Ja tu właśnie z kanałów wylazłem, Phasma! Po kanałach łaziłem przez tego kretyna!   
\- Zaraz, pan?! A pan po co? – Najwyraźniej wrócili do „panowania”.   
\- Uznałem, że skoro Hux odmawia powrotu aż wyjaśni, cokolwiek ma do wyjaśnienia, to równie dobrze mogę mu pomóc. Szybciej pójdzie – wyjaśnił. – A, jak rozumiem, każda chwila jest na wagę złota?   
\- Lordzie Ren, każda chwila jest teraz znacznie droższa od złota – stwierdziła. – W naszych szeregach panuje chaos. Wszyscy starsi oficerowie knują przeciwko sobie, młodsi też, szturmowcy nie wiedzą, kogo słuchać. Nawet droidy wariują! A jeśli o nich mowa, to chyba jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent naszego sprzętu uległo awarii! Technicy nie nadążają z naprawami! Lordzie Ren… - Odetchnęła głęboko. – Obawiam się, że jeśli pan i generał Hux nie wrócicie w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni, to Najwyższy Porządek pogrąży się w chaosie, którego nie da się już na nowo poskładać w całość. Wszystko, co zbudowali nasi poprzednicy, pójdzie na marne.   
„Przeze mnie i mój niewyparzony język” – dodał w myśli, czując nagle wielką ochotę, by uderzyć własną głową o ścianę.   
\- Postaram się, by poszło jak najszybciej – obiecał. – Wolałbym go zatargać za uszy przed Najwyższego Wodza, ale wiesz, jaki on jest. Zresztą, już zadeklarował, że jak spróbuję zabrać go siłą, to po prostu znowu ucieknie. Chociaż to żałosne – prychnął – że jeden człowiek, i to taki, jak on, może stawiać warunki całemu Najwyższemu Porządkowi.   
\- Lordzie Ren, czy ci się to podoba czy nie, generał Hux to prawa ręka Najwyższego Wodza Snoke’a…  
\- JA jestem prawą ręką Najwyższego Wodza Snoke’a!  
\- …i jako prawa ręka Najwyższego Wodza Snoke’a jest nam niezbędny natychmiast. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, to pewnie wystarczyłoby go wysłać na przymusową reedukację, ale tu mówimy o człowieku, który układał programy tej reedukacji. Dlatego tak, musi pan go przekonać po dobroci. I, jeśli można, szybko.   
Komlink zgasł, połączenie zostało zakończone. Phasma nawet się nie pożegnała. Po prostu wydała mu polecenie, jak jakiemuś szeregowcowi.   
Ale nie miał czasu się o to wściekać. Najwyższy Porządek go potrzebował. Wstał więc i wyszedł z zaułka, burcząc pod nosem.   
Ruszył przed siebie, bez większego planu. Uznał, że prędzej czy później gdzieś trafi. Ostatecznie, to miasteczko nie było wcale takie duże.   
Włóczył się tak przez dwie godziny, aż do zachodu słońca. W końcu znalazł się w małym parku, przycupniętym na klifie. Drzewa, które jakimś cudem oparły się huraganowym wiatrom, były tu stare, wysokie. Ich gałęzie szumiały uspokajająco. Alejki były puste. Rzadko ustawione latarnie dawały ciepłe, przyjemne światło. Gdzieś niedaleko goniły się jakieś małe, puszyste zwierzaki, których nazwy nie znał i które ledwie mógł dostrzec przez nadchodzący mrok.   
Nad głową śpiewał mu jakiś ptak. Ładnie śpiewał. Ciekawe, co to za gatunek.   
Opadł na ławkę, zmęczony i przymknął powieki.   
\- E, kierowniku!   
„Noż szlag, co znowu?!” – pomyślał, otwierając jedno oko.   
Przed nim stał żul. Ten sam żul, z którym siedział w celi. Już po zapachu rozpoznał.   
Poza celą facet był jeszcze bardziej odpychający. Owinięty brudnymi szmatami, z czerwoną gębą i bez większości zębów. Jednak te braki nie przeszkadzały mu się wykrzywiać w szerokim, przymilnym uśmiechu.   
\- Kierowniku, nie ma pan dwóch kredytów?   
\- Nie chcesz dostać dwóch kredytów – powiedział, znów próbując sztuczki umysłowej. Może tamten chłopak był wyjątkowo bystry, ale mózg tego… osobnika… już dawno został zeżarty przez alkohol czy inne świństwo. Nie było możliwości, żeby…  
\- Zapewniam, że chciałbym dwa kredyty! – Żul uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – No, kierowniku, mam dzieciaki do wykarmienia, żonkę, co w domu czeka, z chlebem bym im chciał wrócić…  
\- Nie masz ani żony, ani dzieciaków, a jeśli masz, to głęboko im współczuję – warknął Ren, mając nadzieję, że natręt się odczepi. Niestety, dialog już się nawiązał.  
\- Ma pan rację, kierowniku – powiedział melancholijnie chlorek, opadając tuż obok niego na ławkę. Kylo momentalnie zrobiło się niedobrze przez bliskie sąsiedztwo tego koszmarnego smrodu, którego miał nadzieję już nigdy w życiu nie poczuć. – Nie mam… Imperium zabrało Alowi żonkę i dzieciaki… łyka? – spytał, wyciągając z kieszeni brudną butelkę z, jak Kylo się domyślał, tanim piwskiem.   
\- Uciekaj stąd, póki możesz.  
\- Alowi już i tak wszystko jedno – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. Kylo już czuł, jak wszystkie pasożyty, które się na nim gnieździły – i nie zdechły od picia krwi z promilami – przenoszą się na niego. – Wiesz, że mojego syna rozerwała bomba jonowa? W jednej chwili był, a w drugiej – już go nie było. W jednej chwili patrzył na mnie i wołał „tato!”, a w drugiej… - Zaszlochał nagle, pociągnął nosem, otarł smarki rękawem i wziął solidny łyk. – Cholera wojna.   
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – burknął obcesowo Kylo.   
\- Was, młodych, to w ogóle nic już nie obchodzi! – krzyknął żul, wreszcie zrywając się z ławki. – A ja walczyłem o wolność! O waszą wolność! Ty wiesz, jak się walczyło o wolność… - Znów załkał. – Jak codziennie pełzaliśmy tymi cholernymi tunelami, przez całe godziny?! Jak…  
\- Zaraz, tunelami? – przerwał mu Ren, nagle bardzo zainteresowany.  
\- A tak! – Żul przestał płakać i zachichotał. – Nie uczą was o tym w szkołach, co? A pod tym miastem, uważasz… - Nachylił się tak, że jego gęba znalazła się dosłownie o kilka centymetrów od twarzy rycerza. Poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. – Jest cała sieć cholernych, zapchanych przez trupy tuneli! I nikt o tym nie gada!   
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Ren, czując, że przynajmniej to może się w końcu wyjaśnić. Ostatecznie, gdyby policja wiedziała o tych tunelach, to być może tego mordercę złapaliby znacznie wcześniej, a on i Hux byliby już w drodze powrotnej w Nieznane Rejony.   
\- Bo się boją, tchórze. – Splunął żółtą, ohydną flegmą. – Boją się, że jakie licho przywołają. Tyle tam trupów, a żadnego nie wyciągną, bo się boją, że znowu się zaczną lać. O to, kto komu w łeb strzelił i za co. Nie mówią… czemu jest tyle pustych mieszkań. Czemu mieszkania za grosze sprzedawali tuż po wojnie. Każdemu, kto chciał. Stąd się tyle Twi’leków i innego cholerstwa naroiło.   
W końcu oddalił się od twarzy Rena i, dla odmiany, spojrzał w dal. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą. A może łzami? Rycerz nie był pewien.  
\- Ja tam prawie zostałem na zawsze… - ciągnął. – A moja żona została… cholerna, stara kurwa z Imperium… - Znów zachichotał jak wariat. Którym chyba, najwyraźniej, był. – Nie wiedziałem nawet, że im służy, wiesz?! A ta mi tu staje po stronie Cesarzowej! Cesarzowej… jedna kurwa drugiej kurwie łba przecie nie urwie… - Znów pociągnął z butelki i zatoczył się. – Spotkaliśmy się w tych tunelach. Dookoła pełno śmierdzących trupów, a ona stoi i mierzy do mnie z blastera. Do mnie. My dwadzieścia osiem lat razem przeżyliśmy. Dwadzieścia osiem lat! A ona do mnie, że ja zdrajca! No to ja jej mówię… - Czknął. – Że jak ja zdrajca, jak to ona jest zdrajca… I strzeliła… i ja strzeliłem… ona mi w rękę, ja jej… ja zawsze miałem lepszego cela… I padła, i została tam, jak inni zdrajcy… Wszyscy… wszyscy są zdrajcami… - W końcu upadł tyłkiem na ziemię, butla wypadła mu z rąk; resztka alkoholu rozlała się i wsiąkła w mokrą od deszczu ziemię. – Wszyscy są zdrajcami.   
Kylo nie zdążył zareagować. Żul błyskawicznie wyciągnął sobie ukryty blaster zza poły płaszcza i strzelił sobie prosto w skroń.   
„W jednej chwili był, a w drugiej go już nie było”.   
Wśród mokrej trawy leżał tylko kłąb śmierdzących szmat, otulających jeszcze bardziej śmierdzącą górę mięsa. Historia żula Ala właśnie się zakończyła.   
Ren uniósł głowę. Pomyślał, że za chwilę znów zacznie padać.   
Wstał z ławki. Popatrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na trupa. Ciekawiło go, skąd miał ten blaster. Schylił się, by lepiej przyjrzeć się tej broni. Tak. To był pistolet oficerski z czasów Imperium. Łup wojenny? Być może.   
Przez moment pomyślał, że w sumie Al, czy jakkolwiek się nazywał, nie będzie już go potrzebował, ale szybko odgonił tę myśl. Skoro popełnił samobójstwo, to dobrze, żeby znaleziono broń tutaj. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to zostać przyłapanym z charakterystyczną pukawką, z której ktoś zastrzelił żula.   
Odszedł szybkim krokiem. Wyszedł z parku.   
Słońca Arkanis były już w połowie schowane za horyzontem, a przynajmniej tak szacował. Całe niebo pokrywała nieprzenikniona warstwa chmur. Wiał lodowaty wiatr. Okrył się szczelniej pożyczonym płaszczem. Może to też powinien sobie kupić?   
Szybko zrezygnował z tego zamiaru. Nie potrzebował cywilnego płaszcza. Potrzebował jak najszybciej zniknąć z tej pokręconej planety, na której żule zabijają się z blasterów na oczach ledwo poznanych ludzi.   
„Może powinienem kogoś tam wezwać? Policję, czy coś?”. Zaśmiał się, zanim jeszcze dokończył tę myśl. Oczywiście, przecież tylko policji mu brakowało. Nie. Żula i tak, prędzej czy później, ktoś znajdzie, a lepiej, żeby go nie kojarzyli z tą sprawą.   
O co chodziło? Miał na swoim koncie kilkadziesiąt rzezi. Wioski, uparci negocjatorzy, zbyt ciekawscy przechodnie… niektóre osady kazał wyrżnąć tylko dlatego, że mu się nudziło. Więc czemu teraz czuł się tak dziwnie? Czemu… prawie miał wyrzuty sumienia? To był tylko żul, na Moc! W dodatku sam się zabił!   
„W jednej chwili był, a w drugiej już go nie było”.   
Al opowiadał mu swoją historię. Była całkiem ciekawa. Dobry materiał na książkę. Może, gdyby nie ładował w siebie tych toksyn, spisałby swoje wspomnienia, przerobił traumę i jakoś ułożył życie od nowa?   
Albo nikt by mu tej książki nie wydał. Zwłaszcza tutaj. Powiedział, że wszyscy boją się mówić o tym co działo się w kanałach pod Scaparus i to potwierdzało się w obserwacjach. Wyglądało na to, że tutejsi chcieli jakoś zakląć rzeczywistość i udawać, że oblężenie Arkanis się nie wydarzyło. Bo bali się, że gdyby zaczęli o tym mówić, to stare spory mogłyby odżyć, a cały koszmar wojny – wrócić.   
„Prędzej czy później zawsze ktoś się wyłamie” – myślał, stawiając kolejne kroki. – „Ktoś musiał mówić”. Mówić, pisać. Starsze pokolenie nie mogło przecież całkowicie wymazać ze świadomości faktu, że mieszkają na jednym wielkim cmentarzu. Musieli… szeptać. Szemrać. Wykrzyczeć coś komuś w gniewie.   
Może tunele były tu swego rodzaju legendą? Przekleństwem? Straszną historią, którą dzieci straszą się nawzajem? I żadne z nich nie przypuszcza, że tuż pod ich nogami naprawdę są tysiące trupów.   
„Problem z wojną domową – mówiła kiedyś jego matka – polega na tym, że w końcu ci, co przeżyli, wrócą do domów. Ale te domy nie będą gdzieś daleko, tylko po drugiej stronie ulicy. Albo korytarza. I trzeba będzie pogodzić się z tym, że sąsiad, który nagle stał się śmiertelnym wrogiem, teraz znowu jest sąsiadem”.   
„I trzeba będzie powiedzieć dzieciom, skąd tyle pustych domów” – dodał teraz Kylo, powłócząc nogami wśród mżącego deszczu.   
Najwyraźniej mieszkańcy Scaparus Port uznali, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem na taką sytuację jest całkowite wyparcie. Ren postanowił to również zachować w pamięci. Wrogość, dawno zduszona, niemal na pewno nadal jest obecna pod skórami tych ludzi. Uraza chowana od dziesięcioleci, udawane uśmiechy… tak. To mogło im się bardzo przydać, gdy będą kiedyś odbijać tę planetę. Musiał powiedzieć o tym Najwyższemu Wodzowi. I Huxowi, choć to w drugiej kolejności.   
Prawie się zaśmiał. Wychodziło na to, że to on podsunie generałowi plan odbicia jego macierzystego świata. Drobna złośliwość – a jaka satysfakcja.   
„Wasza obłuda doprowadzi was do zguby” – pomyślał z satysfakcją. Na tych szkieletach wzniesie się Najwyższy Porządek na Arkanis. „Tu przywołamy wspomnienia, tutaj podsycimy wasze pragnienie zemsty. A jeśli ci, którzy wygrają, nie będą tymi, którzy nas poprą… obrócimy ten świat w gruzy”.   
W końcu zatrzymał się przy kiosku i zapytał sprzedawczynię, jak dostać się na stare miasto. Miał nadzieję znaleźć tam jakieś miejsce, w którym przynajmniej będzie mógł napić się czegoś ciepłego. I najlepiej z procentami, by zapomnieć o desperacji w oczach żula Ala i czerni, która wylewała się z jego serca obrzydliwymi, lepkimi falami goryczy. Wyczuwał je w Mocy. Były zbyt silne; nawet byle padawan by je wyczuł.   
Jeśli Al czuł się tak już wcześniej, to nic dziwnego, że chlał na umór.   
„Żyłby, gdybym dał mu te durne dwa kredyty?”. Po krótkim namyśle uznał, że to bez znaczenia. Jak nie od naboju, to w końcu i tak zachlałby się na śmierć. Społeczeństwo Scaparus Port, ani żadnego innego miasta, nie miałoby już z niego żadnego pożytku. Może to lepiej, że oszczędził Galaktyce swojej dalszej egzystencji. A na pewno nie był wart tego, żeby on, Kylo Ren, się nim dalej przejmował.   
„W jednej chwili był, a w drugiej go już nie było”.


	37. Chapter 37

Jak zwykle, pierwszym, co uderzyło Huxa po wejściu do kawiarni Jaska, była nagła zmiana temperatury.   
Gdy wyszli ze szpitala, padało i wiał zimny wiatr od strony niedalekich klifów nad morzem. Lizzie zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, ale on przemarzł niemal natychmiast po wystawieniu stopy na zewnątrz. Mimo ciepłego płaszcza, swetra i spodni. Nawet czapka niewiele pomagała, zwłaszcza, że wiatr ciągle usiłował mu ją zdmuchnąć. Z drugiej strony – gdy się skupiał na jej przytrzymywaniu, zapominał o zimnie.   
Jednak po otworzeniu drzwi kawiarni buchnął na niego strumień błogiego ciepełka. Aż głośniej odetchnął, czując, jak krew zaczyna mu na nowo krążyć w dłoniach i uszach.   
\- Lizzie i Wilhuff! – przywitał ich wesoło barman. – Nie spodziewałem się was dzisiaj!   
\- Weszliśmy na rozgrzewkę, wujku – powiedziała dziewczyna, rozpinając płaszcz. – Masz kakao?   
\- Jasne, że mam, nawet, jeśli nikt poza tobą go nigdy nie zamówił – odrzekł z uśmiechem. – A dla kolegi Wilhuffa?   
\- Dla mnie herbata tarynowa – poprosił generał.   
\- Tak coś przeczuwałem, że będzie stałe zamówienie. Zaraz przyniosę! Usiądźcie gdzieś, znajdę was.   
Hux rozejrzał się uważnie. Większość stolików była zajęta, głównie przez sączących piwo rybaków z wyraźnym niedoborem kończyn. Niekiedy trafiała się jakaś grupka młodzieży, również sączącej alkohol. Zdarzali się tacy z kafem lub zachęcająco wyglądającym koktajlem z owoców.   
Spojrzał w stronę kanapy. Jak stwierdził z niezadowoleniem, była zajęta. Jak stwierdził z jeszcze większym niezadowoleniem – wiedział, przez kogo.   
\- O, zobacz Lizzie, kto się nam znalazł – powiedział chłodno, widząc potężne cielsko Kylo Rena, skulone pod jakimś kawiarnianym kocem. Przed rycerzem na stoliku stał kufel. On sam najwyraźniej wpatrywał się w ogień. Ogień, przed którym chciał sobie usiąść generał. Najlepiej sam.   
\- Annie! – zawołała dziewczyna, natychmiast przebiegając między stolikami i gwałtownie rzucając się Renowi na szyję. Kompletnie zaskoczony – klimat Arkanis wyraźnie źle wpływał na jego refleks – prawie spadł z kanapy. – Ty żyjesz! Och, gwiazdom dzięki! Już myślałam, że cię zabiłam, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła!   
\- Anakin – mruknął Hux, podchodząc bliżej, powoli, jak obrażony kot. – Mówiłem jej, że kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie diabli nie wezmą.  
\- Rozczarowany? – burknął rycerz, starając się wyswobodzić z uścisku.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.   
\- Gdzie byłeś?! – spytała Lizzie, ucinając w zalążku nadchodzącą scysję. – Próbowaliśmy się do ciebie dodzwonić, ale nie odpowiadałeś! Ani na krótkofalówkę, ani na komlink…  
\- Ani w żaden inny sposób – dodał generał, referując do tej dziwacznej „telepatii”, którą potraktował go Ren.   
\- Co się stało?! – ciągnęła, w końcu puszczając rycerza i siadając obok.  
Ren przez moment milczał, wpatrzony w swoje piwo. Czy czymkolwiek było to, co właśnie sobie popijał. Hux przyjrzał się temu uważniej. Mocno pachniało. Alkoholem, ale także przyprawami w dużej ilości. I trochę jakby… miodem?   
\- Wolicie wersję krótszą czy dłuższą? – spytał w końcu Kylo.   
\- Krótszą, Anakinie. Cenimy zwięzłość wypowiedzi. – Hux usiadł obok Lizzie, wyciągając dłonie w stronę ognia.   
\- Wpadłem do rzeki, wyszedłem, czołgałem się po tunelu, znalazłem gniazdo mordercy…  
\- Co? – przerwała mu Lizzie, ale on się tym nie przejął.   
\- Potem wróciłem, czekałem gwiazdy wiedzą, ile, na tej wysepce, aż się odezwiecie, w końcu wróciłem, dotarłem do kanałów, wyszedłem, chodziłem, na moich oczach zabił się jeden żul, a potem przyszedłem tutaj.   
Przy kominku zapadła cisza. Dziewczyna i generał mrugali nerwowo, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, które pytanie z tych, które nasuwały im się na myśl, zadać jako pierwsze.   
\- Znalazłeś… gniazdo mordercy? – zdecydowała się w końcu Lizzie.   
\- Jaki żul? Jak to „się zabił”? – próbował drążyć Armitage.   
Ren odetchnął i opowiedział wszystko w szczegółach. W tym czasie Jasko doniósł kakao i herbatę. Deszcz za oknami zacinał coraz bardziej. Inni goście powoli zaczynali opuszczać kawiarnię, a nie wyglądało na to, żeby mieli pojawić się jacyś nowi. Wnętrze pustoszało. Znad morza wiał coraz silniejszy wiatr – zanosiło się na sztorm. Znowu. Można było zacząć się poważnie zastanawiać, jak cokolwiek zdołało przeżyć w wodach, na których dwa razy dziennie szaleją sztormy. A zwłaszcza – jak zdołało osiągnąć takie rozmiary, z jakich słynęła arkanijska biologia morska.  
Okiennice trzaskały, więc barman w końcu je zamknął.   
Gdy Kylo skończył mówić, Lizzie znów go przytuliła.   
\- To wielki krok naprzód w śledztwie! – powiedziała, uśmiechając się radośnie. – Chodźcie, musimy natychmiast tam iść i zobaczyć to na własne oczy! A potem zadzwonię na komisariat i zobaczycie, nie dalej jak za trzy dni złapiemy tego zwyrola!   
\- Lizzie, Lizzie, powoli – zastopował ją generał. – Nie chciałbym być samolubny… - Spojrzał krzywo na Rena, który właśnie parsknął. – Ale obiecałaś mi spotkanie z sierżantem Pocarto, pamiętasz?   
\- Ach, faktycznie. – Dziewczyna podrapała się po głowie. – I nawet nas umówiłam na dziś. W ogóle, która godzina?! – Spojrzała na chronometr nad barem. – O żesz, za piętnaście minut!   
\- Ech… - Hux zrobił niezadowoloną minę. – Czyli znów nie ma szans?   
\- Prawdę mówiąc, to są – odparła. – Pocarto mieszka dwa kroki stąd. Kiedy Akademia upadła, założył swój sklep. Tuż przy rynku. Czyli – akurat zdążymy! – Złapała za kubek z kakao i wypiła je jednym haustem. Wyraźnie był to błąd, bo natychmiast zaczęła się krztusić. Ren z rozmachem walnął ją w plecy.   
\- Dzięki… - wydusiła. – Ale ja się nie zakrztusiłam, tylko oparzyłam… Wybacz, pozwól. – Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, chwyciła kufel rycerza i dopiła resztkę tego, co w nim było. – Fu! – Sądząc z jej miny, było ohydne. – Grzaniec wziąłeś?!   
\- Mi smakował – mruknął Ren.   
\- Nikt nie kupuje grzańca, jeśli akurat nie jest Dzień Życia!   
\- A ja kupiłem.   
\- Nie chciałbym was pospieszać, ale czas nam ucieka. – Przypomniał im Hux, sącząc swoją herbatę. Ona, na szczęście, zdążyła nieco przestygnąć.   
\- Jasne, jasne. – Lizzie wstała z kanapy i odniosła swoją szklankę, po czym zawiązała kapelusz, zapięła płaszcz i poszła pożegnać się z Jaskiem.   
\- Świetny występ – stwierdził generał, gdy tylko wyszła im z zasięgu słuchu. – Pięknie udawałeś poruszonego śmiercią tego żula. Zupełnie jakbyś nie robił masakr w wioskach dla czystej rozrywki, no bo przecież nie dla celów strategicznych. Nie mogłeś wytrzymać bez zabijania nawet tych kilku dni? Zwłaszcza z policją depczącą ci po piętach?   
\- Nie zabiłem tego żula. Nie zmusiłem go, by się zabił. Wyciągnął blaster i sam, z własnej woli, strzelił sobie w łeb. I policja wcale mi nie depcze po piętach. Idę o zakład, że zdążyli już o mnie zapomnieć.   
\- Żył tyle lat ze swoimi demonami, potem spotkał ciebie i bach! Już mu się całkiem żyć odechciało? Chociaż… - Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – W sumie, tak, to całkiem możliwe.   
\- Nie przeciągaj struny, generale.   
\- Jakże bym śmiał.   
\- Chodźmy! – zakomenderowała dziewczyna, machając na nich spod wejścia. – Bo z tych piętnastu minut to już tylko osiem nam zostało!  
Jakkolwiek nie kusiło ich, by wdać się w kolejną awanturę, uznali, że to może poczekać. Ostatecznie, i tak byli na siebie skazani. Na kłótnie zawsze znajdzie się czas.   
Deszcz padał jeszcze intensywniej niż wcześniej.   
\- Odprowadzimy Williego, a potem pokażesz mi te kanały, dobrze, Annie? – spytała dziewczyna, podskakując wesoło w marszu.   
Skinął głową.   
\- A w ogóle… powiadomiłeś kogoś? O tym samobójstwie?   
\- Nie – powiedział ponuro. – Byłem chyba w lekkim szoku.   
\- Nie dziwię się. – Popatrzyła na niego współczująco. W przeciwieństwie do Huxa, który patrzył z wyraźnym politowaniem. – Zadzwonimy zaraz, w porządku? Ten człowiek nie powinien tam tak leżeć, samotnie…   
\- Oczywiście, że nie powinien – powiedział Hux, wyraźnie po to, żeby jeszcze bardziej dogryźć rywalowi. Ren odpłacił mu krótkim, dyskretnym pstryknięciem palcami, które sprawiło, że generał wyłożył się jak długi prosto w najgłębszą kałużę.   
\- Ty…! – Już chciał się zerwać i mu przyłożyć, ale Lizzie zdążyła złapać go za ramię.   
\- Jesteś cały? – pytała, pomagając mu wstać i ocierając twarz z błota. – Śliskie te chodniki, wiem.   
\- To nie wina chodników, tylko tego matoła! – warknął, piorunując wspomnianego wzrokiem.   
\- Anniego? – Lizzie uniosła brew. – Przecież nawet cię nie dotknął!   
\- Nie… ale… - Wtedy Hux sobie przypomniał, że Lizzie nie wie o czarach Rena i lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedziała. – Ale to i tak jego wina – dokończył żałośnie, w pełni świadomy swojej porażki.   
Kylo wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu.   
W końcu udało im się, bez strat w ludziach, dotrzeć pod narożną kamienicę o czterech kondygnacjach, z dużym oknem wystawowym, na którym wymalowano napis „Sklep zoologiczny – S. Pocarto”. Wewnątrz było ciemno.   
\- Spóźniliśmy się – stwierdził generał.   
\- Nie, nie spóźniliśmy. – Lizzie sprawdziła czas. – Jesteśmy punktualnie. Sierżant mieszka na pierwszym piętrze, tuż nad sklepem. – Podeszła do drzwi i wcisnęła przycisk holofonu. Zaanonsowała przybycie gościa, przeprosiła, że nie może z nim wejść, ale ma pilną sprawę, a potem wpuściła Huxa na klatkę schodową.   
\- Poradzisz sobie? – spytała, zanim zamknęła za nim drzwi.   
Generał spojrzał na otulone ciemnością, drewniane schody. Odpowiedzi na wiele jego pytań mogły kryć się zaledwie kilka metrów stąd. Już nie mówiąc, że pozna kogoś, kto znał jego ojca w czasach, kiedy jego samego nie było jeszcze na świecie.   
\- Jasne – odparł, choć wcale nie był tego taki pewien. – Jasne, że sobie poradzę.   
Lizzie uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco, po czym, gdy już zniknął za półpiętrem, znów spojrzała na Rena.   
\- No, to teraz ty prowadź. Z tego, co mówisz, to to miejsce jest dość daleko…   
\- Blisko nie jest – przyznał. – W ogóle, Lizzie, mam prośbę. Zostawiłem trochę swoich rzeczy na statku, jak ci mówiłem. Jesteśmy niedaleko, możemy tam zajrzeć?   
\- A, tak, oczywiście! – zgodziła się natychmiast. – Nawet dobrze, bo pod kosmoportem jest postój taksówek. Może jakąś złapiemy, bo, prawdę mówiąc, nie chce mi się iść w tym deszczu. I nogi mnie już trochę bolą od tych dzisiejszych przygód.   
\- Tak… to miasto byłoby rajem dla grotołazów z całej Galaktyki. W ogóle, nikt nie pomyślał, żeby tak je zareklamować? – spytał, idąc wraz z nią w stronę klifów. – Świry ze wszystkich stron by przypełzały, żeby móc się poczołgać.  
\- Wiesz, Annie, jak sam zauważyłeś oraz jak ci powiedział Al - niech gwiazdy świecą nad jego grobem – nie chcemy się chwalić tymi tunelami.   
\- Tak. Wolicie udawać, że do, jak widać, pełnoprawnej wojny domowej w tym mieście w ogóle nie doszło.   
\- Starsi, jak widać, tak wolą.   
\- To idiotyzm.  
\- Zgadzam się! – Skinęła głową. – Wiesz co, teraz sama mam ochotę iść na historię. Ale bym napisała magisterkę! Tak, zdecydowanie, ktoś powinien w końcu wziąć się za ten temat, przycisnąć ludzi, wyciągnąć coś z tego. Nie możemy mieć takiej białej plamy w naszej historii!   
\- Starsi zdają się obawiać, że ta plama z białej może stać się czerwona, jeśli ruszy się ten temat.   
\- Och, proszę cię. – Wywróciła oczami. – To było trzydzieści lat temu!  
\- Obawiam się, że to jest tylko trzydzieści lat temu – mruknął. – Dlatego ludzie wciąż się boją. Tak sądzę. Musi minąć jeszcze chyba kolejnych trzydzieści, albo i więcej, żeby przestali się bać. Ale wypieranie tego to nadal jest głupota. Zrozumiała – ale głupota. W dodatku szkodliwa.   
\- Mówisz z doświadczenia historyka? – spytała ze smutnym uśmiechem.   
Ren już miał spytać, o co jej chodzi, ale w porę sobie przypomniał, że oficjalnie jest studentem z Lothal, który ma wyraźne problemy z promotorem i nawiązywaniem poprawnych relacji towarzyskich.   
\- Tak – odparł, z lekkim tylko zająknięciem.   
\- Więc… na Lothal też nie chcą mówić o oblężeniu?   
Sytuacja nagle stała się niebezpieczna.   
\- Chcą – powiedział niepewnie, starając się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wie na temat tej planety. Ostatecznie, jego matka znała osobiście generał Syndullę! – Nawet za bardzo. Dlatego mój promotor kazał mi wybrać inny temat, pamiętasz?  
\- No, tak… - pokiwała głową. – Pewnie macie tego całe biblioteki. Eskadra Widm. I Wielki Admirał Thrawn.  
\- Piękna bitwa.   
\- Bitwy nigdy nie są piękne – powiedziała smutniej. – Dlatego nie przepadałam za historią w szkole. Ciągle starali się nam wmówić, że wojna to coś chwalebnego, że wielkie zwycięstwa, że walka do samego końca, że są rzeczy większe niż człowiek… A ja się z tym za cholerę nie zgadzam. Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu powinien stać człowiek. – Kopnęła kamyk. – A wojna to jeden, wielki, masowy mord.   
Kylo odgarnął z czoła mokre włosy.   
\- Cóż… wielu moich kolegów wyzwałoby cię na pojedynek za takie stwierdzenie.   
\- Wiem. – Znów się uśmiechnęła. – Dlatego wolę być detektywem. Jeśli ktoś kogoś zabije, powinno się go znaleźć i wsadzić za kratki, a nie dawać ordery.   
\- Nawet, jeśli się bronił?   
\- Obrona konieczna to nie zabójstwo. Ani morderstwo. Obrona konieczna to obrona konieczna.   
\- Widzisz. A jeśli jedno plemię napadnie na drugie, to czy to drugie nie ma prawa się bronić?   
\- Oczywiście, że ma! – żachnęła się. – Ale… wiesz, powiem to tak. Moja mama zawsze uczyła mnie, że jeśli ktoś mnie zaczepia i nie chce dać spokoju, to mam iść do wychowawczyni i jej to zgłosić. A jeśli mimo to nie przestaje, to mam prawo mu oddać, nawet mocniej. Ale nie mam prawa ścigać go potem po całym podwórku i szukać zemsty. Tym bardziej nie mam prawa kazać komuś innemu, żeby walczył w moim imieniu. A przecież każda wojna to śmierć zwykłych ludzi w imię interesów ich władców.   
\- O Rebelii też tak sądzisz? – Uniósł brew. – Wielkiej Rebelii, która zrzuciła jarzmo tyranii Imperium Galaktycznego? – Złośliwość wyraźnie biła z jego słów.   
Lizzie przez chwilę szła w ciszy.  
\- Nie wiem, jak mam to oceniać – przyznała. – Nawet mi trochę ciężko. W końcu, przez Rebelię, a raczej przez to, co z niej wyrosło, moja mama nie ma teraz pracy. I wyzywają ją od imperialnych. A ona nie była imperialna. Ona służyła ludziom.   
\- Jak wielu szturmowców.   
\- I wielu oficerów. Ale… żołnierze Sojuszu też służyli ludziom.   
\- Tak sądzisz? A może po prostu siali terror i uniemożliwiali swoim ziomkom spokojne życie? – Kylo poczuł, że trafił na podatny grunt. – Imperium zostawiłoby ich w spokoju, gdyby nie oni. To Sojusz Rebeliantów jest tym, który zaczepiał. Więc Imperium, jak sama mówisz, miało prawo oddać.   
\- Hm… - Odgarnęła mokre włosy z czoła. – Ja… nie czytałam zbyt wielu książek historycznych, więc nie czuję się dość kompetentna w tej dyskusji.   
„Za to ja powtarzam jak katarynka wszystko, co gada Hux i jego drużyna propagandowa” – pomyślał Ren.   
\- No, ale jesteśmy na miejscu! – Lizzie zatrzymała się przed budką przy wejściu do kosmoportu. – O, nikogo nie ma…  
Niebo przeciął piorun, a tuż za nimi rozległ się okrzyk bojowy. Ren zdążył się, co prawda, odwrócić – ale ciężki klucz do kół i tak zdążył trafić go w bark.   
\- Wiedziałem, że tu wrócisz, chamie! – Matka stróża, którego kilka dni temu tak beztrosko przydusił, wyraźnie nie przekazała synowi lekcji na temat nie szukania zemsty.


	38. Chapter 38

Gdy stanął pod drzwiami mieszkania, które wskazała mu Lizzie, zaczęły nim targać wątpliwości.  
Nie to, żeby nie miał ich wcześniej. W zasadzie sporą część swojej podróży na Arkanis spędził zastanawiając się, czy na pewno tego chce. Ostatecznie, być może niewiedza jest lepsza od bolesnej prawdy? Nie miał żadnych informacji na temat swojej matki. Nie miał żadnych dowodów, że żywiła do niego… choć trochę cieplejsze uczucia, niż jego ojciec. W sumie, gdyby choć trochę go kochała, to czy nie walczyłaby o niego? Przecież musiała wiedzieć, jaki jest Brendol. Dlaczego oddawałaby mu syna na wychowanie, wiedząc, że go nienawidzi? Bo że nienawidził, to było przecież oczywiste. Armitage wiedział o tym, odkąd pamiętał. Jeśli kilkuletni brzdąc, który był zaprogramowany przez naturę do kochania rodzica, wiedział, że rodzic go nienawidzi, to tym bardziej powinna to wiedzieć dorosła kobieta.  
„Gdyby mnie kochała, nie porzuciłaby mnie” – pomyślał i nagle poczuł chęć rzucenia tego wszystkiego w diabły. Chciał odwrócić się na pięcie, pójść na statek i wrócić na Finalizera, nawet, jeśli Najwyższy Wódz zamierzał go ukarać za ten „niespodziewany urlop”. Nie miał czego szukać na tej planecie. Nigdy. Nie powinien był tu wracać. Co go w ogóle napadło…?  
Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich łysiejący, pomarszczony mężczyzna w ciemnym swetrze.  
\- Pan od Lizzie McCoy? – spytał, uśmiechając się do gościa.  
\- Tak – wykrztusił generał.  
\- Zapraszam! – Odsunął się, by go wpuścić. Hux nie miał wyboru. Nie chciał przecież wyjść na niepoważnego.  
Mieszkanie było małe, niepozorne, ale przytulne. Gdy wszedł, znalazł się w niewielkim przedpokoju o ścianach wyłożonych do połowy boazerią. Ponad jej linią odlepiała się tapeta w drobne kwiatki. Wisiał też obraz, przedstawiający rybaków na kutrach podczas zachodu słońca. Morze, po którym pływali, było o wiele zbyt spokojne jak na to, co widział za klifami. Uznał, że widoczek zdecydowanie musiał być malowany na innej planecie. Albo z wyobraźni. Ale na pewno nie z natury, a przynajmniej nie tutejszej.  
\- Proszę dalej – powiedział łagodnie sierżant Pocarto, wskazując przejście do pokoju. – Kapcie stoją przy szafce na buty.  
Generał zmienił zabłocone obuwie, odwiesił płaszcz na kołek i poszedł grzecznie dalej.  
Na podłodze leżał czerwony dywan, wyraźnie udający wyrób z Quermii. Wiły się po nim jasnobrązowe, geometryczne wzory, od patrzenia na które można było dostać zawrotów głowy. Podobny, z niewiadomych przyczyn, rozpięto na jednej ze ścian – tej, przy której stał rozłożony tapczan z kilkoma poduszkami i złożonym w kostkę kocem. Obok kołysał się lekko fotel na biegunach. Jego siedzisko stanowiły splecione paski czegoś, co wyglądało jak sprasowana wiklina. Pod jednym z biegunów leżał pilot do holoodbiornika. Armitage odruchowo schylił się, by go podnieść i położyć na szafce, tuż przy urządzeniu wyświetlającym.  
Na środku pokoju znajdował się ciężki stół z ciemnego drewna, przy którym stały obite czerwonym materiałem krzesła. Okna zasłonięte były przez ciężkie, zakurzone zasłony.  
\- Usiądziesz? – zaproponował Pocarto, bezceremonialnie przechodząc na „ty”. – Porządnie zmokłeś. Może chcesz ręcznik?  
\- Nie, wyschnę – odpowiedział Hux. – W ogóle, chyba się nie przedstawiłem. Wilhuff Hatfield. – Wyciągnął rękę, ale starszy mężczyzna tylko się zaśmiał.  
\- Wilhuff Hatfield… piękny pseudonim. Sam wymyśliłeś, czy ci nadali?  
Generał poczuł, że grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg.  
\- Słucham…?  
\- Daj spokój. – Pocarto podszedł do regału i otworzył barek. – Jesteś starszy i pofarbowałeś włosy, ale mnie nie zwiedziesz. Znałem twojego ojca od przedszkola, Armitage. Pamiętam go z czasów, gdy wyglądał prawie dokładnie tak, jak ty teraz.  
Teraz Hux naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować. Uciekać? Zabić go? Rozmawiać dalej?  
\- Brendol zawsze lubił koreliańską brandy – stwierdził zupełnie niewzruszony jego rozterkami sierżant, wyciągając z barku jedną z butelek. – Ty też lubisz?  
\- Nie – odparł w końcu, uznając, że na razie powstrzyma się przed prewencyjnym morderstwem. – W ogóle nie przepadam za alkoholem. - „Zwłaszcza od czasu, gdy się nim prawie otrułem”.  
Jego ojciec uwielbiał drogie jedzenie i jeszcze droższe alkohole. Miał własny barek – ale o wiele większy, niż ten sierżanta. Można było tam znaleźć wszystkie możliwe trunki, jakie wymyśliła Galaktyka. Im bardziej niespotykane, tym lepiej. Stary chował nawet dwie butelki alderaańskiego wina. Ale, faktycznie, najbardziej lubił brandy. I, jeśli kogoś wyjątkowo polubił, proponował mu kieliszek. Na przykład Kardynałowi. Sierocie z Jakku.  
Armitage’owi nie wolno było nawet spojrzeć w kierunku tych skarbów.  
Co poniekąd zrozumiałe, przez większość dzieciństwa i młodości marzył o tym, żeby w końcu któregoś z nich spróbować, ale za bardzo cenił własną nietykalność cielesną, żeby zrobić to za życia ojca. Należało poczekać, aż spełni się obietnica Galliusa Raxa i stary wreszcie opuści ten padół.  
W końcu jednak pojawiła się Phasma. A razem z nią, przyleciało z Parnassos wybawienie. Mały, złoty żuczek. Generał czasem żałował, że nie mógł go sobie zostawić na pamiątkę. Mały żuczek, który, podrzucony za kołnierz munduru, wreszcie pokonał Brendola Huxa.  
Kiedy stary drań już zdychał w zbiorniku z bactą, wezwał Armitage’a. Był tym nawet zdziwiony – spodziewał się, że w swoich ostatnich chwilach nie będzie chciał oglądać znienawidzonego bękarta. A jednak. Przywołał go, by przekazać mu ostatnie wskazówki. Zmusztrować go jeszcze ten jeden, ostatni raz. Powiedzieć, jak ma wyglądać dalszy program treningowy szturmowców – jakby Armitage był za głupi, żeby móc go rozwijać samodzielnie. Ale, na razie, na wszystkie jego żałosne rozkazy odpowiadał posłusznie „Tak, ojcze”. Jak przez całe życie.  
A potem, w końcu, Brendol rozkazał mu zabić Phasmę. „To sabotażystka” – powiedział słabym, żałosnym głosem, tłumionym jeszcze przez szkło. – „To jej sprawka. Jak tylko stąd wyjdziesz, masz kazać ją aresztować i rozstrzelać, rozumiesz?”.  
Armitage uśmiechnął się powoli i pokręcił głową. A potem odszedł kilka kroków do tyłu, upewnił się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, po czym usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze. Jak dziecko przed holodobranocką.  
\- Phasma podrzuciła ci żuka, bo ja jej kazałem, tatusiu – powiedział spokojnie, patrząc, jak blada twarz Brendola czerwienieje z gniewu. Zwykle skuliłby się ze strachu. Ale nie teraz. Stary nie mógł mu już nic zrobić. Dlatego ośmielił się, pierwszy raz, nie zwrócić się do niego przez „ojcze”. Ani przez „sir”.  
Brendol umierał jeszcze przez pół godziny, wrzeszcząc i przeklinając syna. Jego głos był tłumiony przez zbiornik z lekarstwem. W końcu, tak, jak obiecywała Phasma, całkiem napuchł i nagle pękł, zmieniając się w ciecz. W zbiorniku zostało tylko kilka kości i kilka kępek siwiejących, rudych włosów.  
Armitage podniósł się wtedy i ochlapał wodą z kranu. Spoliczkował się kilka razy, by mieć zaczerwienioną twarz – niby że od płaczu. A potem wybiegł, udając rozpacz, krzycząc, że jego ojciec nie żyje.  
Potem zebrał szturmowców – wszystkich, którzy byli na Finalizerze. Stanął przed nimi, zdjął czapkę i wygłosił łamiącą serce przemowę o „swoim ukochanym ojcu”, który, niestety, ich opuścił. Widział Kardynała w tym tłumie. Nawet pod hełmem wyglądał na zdruzgotanego. I dobrze. To był jeden z efektów, jakie Armitage chciał osiągnąć.  
Do tej pory uważał ten dzień za najszczęśliwszy w swoim życiu.  
A potem, wieczorem, udał się do kwater Brendola. Prosto do barku. I wychlał – bo wypiciem tego nie można było nazwać – wszystko, co znalazł, prosto z gwinta. A przynajmniej całkiem sporo. Całkiem sporo też się rozlało, jak stwierdził, gdy już oprzytomniał trzy dni później. Albo wylądowało w zlewie, bo w sumie czemu nie. Jak robić na złość, to na całego.  
To była… jedna z jego gorszych decyzji. Ale winił za nią ojca. W końcu, kto, jak nie ojciec, powinien przekazać synowi jedną z najważniejszych alkoholowych zasad, która brzmi „Nie mieszaj”?  
Dojście do siebie zajęło mu kolejne trzy dni, podczas których paręnaście razy był pewien, że właśnie umiera i zaraz spotka się z ojcem, który mu za sam ten nieszczęsny barek skórę zedrze.  
W końcu jednak wydobrzał, ale od tamtego czasu praktycznie nie tykał alkoholu.  
Tymczasem Pocarto pokiwał głową i odstawił butelkę.  
\- Więc w tym nie jesteście podobni – stwierdził. – W takim razie może zaproponuję herbatę?  
\- Nie, dziękuję. W zasadzie, to chciałem tylko zapytać o jedną sprawę… - zaczął generał, ale sierżant mu przerwał.  
\- Jakakolwiek to sprawa, lepiej będzie się ją omawiało przy herbacie. Li!  
Z korytarza wysunął się fioletowy droid, przypominający gruszkę na cienkich, krótkich nogach. Z obu stron głowy sterczały mu wielkie, podobne do króliczych, uszy.  
\- Przynieś nam herbaty, dobrze?  
\- Oczywiście. – Droid skłonił się i znów zniknął.  
Pocarto usiadł za stołem.  
\- Siadaj, Armitage. Kiedy przyleciałeś?  
\- W zasadzie to jestem tutaj od kilku dni – powiedział Hux, opadając na krzesło. Skrzypnęło lekko.  
\- I już zdążyłeś wpaść na Lizzie McCoy? – zaśmiał się. – Na gwiazdy, ta dziewczyna jest wszędzie.  
\- I wszystkich sprasza do domu – dodał generał. – To naprawdę normalne na Arkanis?  
\- Taki klimat. Jak ktoś moknie, to się go przyjmuje pod dach. W każdym razie – miły z niej dzieciak. W ogóle, jak się ma twój ojciec? – Pocarto spojrzał na niego uważnie. Hux natychmiast przybrał stosowny, smutny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Cóż… jest pan starym żołnierzem Imperium, więc ufam, że nie zdradzi pan tajemnicy. Mój ojciec, niestety, od dwóch lat nie żyje.  
Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy sierżanta. Westchnął zbolale.  
\- Co za szkoda. Miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze się z nim kiedyś zobaczę.  
\- Dlaczego nie poleciał pan w Nieznane Rejony? – spytał generał, chcąc zejść z tematu. – Najwyższy Porządek przyjmuje wszystkich imperialnych.  
\- Nie znałem drogi – odparł. – Nieznane Rejony są nieznane nie bez powodu. Potrzebny jest przewodnik, by móc się tam poruszać, zresztą – na pewno sam dobrze o tym wiesz. A ja żadnego przewodnika nie znałem. Zresztą – całkiem lubię moje nowe życie.  
\- Ma pan sklep ze zwierzętami.  
\- Zawsze lubiłem zwierzaki. – Znów się uśmiechnął. – A co słychać w Najwyższym Porządku, Armitage?  
\- Skąd pan zna moje imię? – spytał generał, nadal mocno zaskoczony przebiegiem tej sytuacji.  
Pocarto pokiwał palcem, jakby żartobliwie groził małemu dziecku.  
\- Armitage, nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie. Chyba to wiesz?  
Hux poczuł się poniżony. Nie lubił czuć się poniżony.  
\- Nie bierz tego do siebie – powiedział łagodnie sierżant, najwyraźniej dobrze odczytując emocje rozmówcy. – Ale proszę. Jestem starszy. Mógłbyś najpierw mi odpowiedzieć, a potem ja tobie?  
\- Pan jest starszy wiekiem, ale ja jestem starszy stopniem – rzekł generał, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie miał zamiaru dać się traktować jak byle kadet. – Więc to raczej pan powinien odpowiedzieć pierwszy.  
Pocarto pokiwał głową.  
\- Wykapany ojciec z ciebie, Armitage.  
Być może sierżant uważał to za komplement, ale dla Huxa to była raczej obelga.  
\- W porządku więc. Pytasz, skąd znam twoje imię? Jak mógłbym go nie znać? Pamiętam cię, odkąd byłeś niemowlakiem.  
\- Skąd? Ojciec specjalnie się mną nie chwalił.  
\- Ale też nie chował przed światem, prawda? Przecież ciągle widzieliśmy cię z DeeDee. No, ale… - Odchylił się na oparcie. – Ty pewnie tego nawet nie pamiętasz, prawda? W końcu, byłeś zupełnym maluchem. Miałeś, ile? Pięć lat? Kiedy was ewakuowali?  
\- Niecałe pięć.  
\- Właśnie. Skąd masz pamiętać starą gwardię. – Zaśmiał się. – W każdym razie – oczywiście, że znam twoje imię, Armitage. Tak samo, jak każdy, kto pracował w Akademii w tych ostatnich latach.  
Hux wrócił pamięcią do swoich najwcześniejszych wspomnień. Do holobajek w swojej kryjówce. Do DeeDee i jej monotonnych, chłodnych przestróg. Do ukradzionego loth-kota, którego nadal trzymał w swojej torbie.  
Starał się ominąć wspomnienie ojca.  
Po krótkiej chwili uznał, że faktycznie. Biegał po Akademii prawie całkiem swobodnie. Kilka razy wyprawił się nawet poza nią, bez większego nadzoru. Raz prawie spadł z klifu na plażę. Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanawiał… być może Brendol po prostu miał nadzieję, że coś z morza go zeżre, albo że skręci kark na jakiejś skale i wtedy on pozbędzie się problemu, jednocześnie zachowując czyste ręce.  
\- A teraz może ty mi odpowiesz? – Pocarto wyjął z rąk droida dwa kubki z herbatą i postawił je na blacie. – Co w Najwyższym Porządku?  
\- Wszystko dobrze. Chwilowo, niestety, nie mogę powiedzieć więcej. I tak zdradziłem panu jedną z naszych najpilniej strzeżonych tajemnic. Ponieważ oficjalnie mój ojciec jest na długoterminowej misji rekrutacyjnej. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Lepiej o tym pamiętać.  
\- Oczywiście. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. – Pokiwał głową sierżant. – A teraz może przejdźmy do rzeczy, skoro już jest herbata. Skoro przyleciałeś tu osobiście, to musisz mieć do załatwienia coś naprawdę ważnego.  
\- Tak. – Wziął kubek w dłonie i popatrzył na niego bez przekonania. – Pan… znał mojego ojca od przedszkola? Naprawdę?  
\- Tak, jak najbardziej. Pozwól, że ci coś pokażę! – Pocarto wstał i zaczął grzebać w półkach na regale. – Gdzie ja to… o, mam! – Wyciągnął stary holoalbum zdjęciowy. – Zobacz to! – Usiadł ponownie, otworzył pudełko i nacisnął odpowiedni guzik. – Widziałeś kiedyś swojego ojca jako malucha? Popatrz na nas!  
Hux otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Na zdjęciu widniało dwóch chłopców. Mieli nie więcej niż cztery lata. Jeden miał jasne, kręcone włosy i szeroki, szczerbaty uśmiech. Drugi był rudy, pucołowaty i wyraźnie chciał odejść do swoich spraw, byle dalej od aparatu.  
\- Zawsze był nieco tęższy – stwierdził Pocarto. – I lubił słodycze. Pewnie tak było do końca, prawda? Ty za to wyglądasz, jakbyś zupełnie nic nie jadał. Z ciebie zawsze był taki szczypiorek.  
\- Prawda, lubił dużo jeść – przyznał Hux, wciąż wpatrując się w tego nowego, nieznanego mu ojca. Ojca, który kiedyś był dzieckiem.  
Nagle zrozumiał, że może wyciągnąć od Pocarto znacznie więcej, niż się spodziewał.  
\- Ojciec nigdy nie mówił o swojej rodzinie – zagaił tak szybko, jak tylko wpadła mu do głowy ta myśl. – Nigdy nie wiedziałem nawet, czy mam dziadków. Znał ich pan?  
\- Ba, oczywiście, że znałem! – Przytaknął gorliwie. – Byłem częstym gościem w domu Brendola. Jego rodzice, a twoi dziadkowie, nie chwaląc się, traktowali mnie jak kolejnego syna.  
\- Kolejnego? To znaczy… on miał rodzeństwo? Mój ojciec?  
\- Miał – potwierdził Pocarto. – Dwóch braci, starszego i młodszego. Starszy miał na imię Kasey, młodszy… Triv. Tak to był Triv. Chyba nawet mam tu zdjęcie… tak. Widzisz? Ten to Kasey, a ten to Triv.  
Dwóch chłopców, obaj rudzi. Jeden z błękitnymi oczami, drugi z brązowymi. Jeden trzymał wędkę – wyraźnie wybrali się całą paczką na ryby. Obok nich stał jego ojciec, miał jakieś dziesięć lat. Wyraźnie odcinał się wagą. Jego bracia byli znacznie szczuplejsi. I był też Pocarto. Śmiał się i pokazywał palcem w obiektyw.  
Armitage pierwszy raz w życiu widział swoich stryjów.  
\- Co się z nimi stało? – spytał, czując, jak coś ściska go w gardle. – Po wojnie?  
\- Hm. Powiem ci szczerze, że nie wiem. – Pocarto wzruszył ramionami. – Straciliśmy kontakt tuż po wojnach klonów, kiedy mnie oddelegowano na drugi koniec Galaktyki. Wiem, że Kasey też służył jako oficer po stronie Republiki, ale jakie były ich dalsze losy, to ci niestety nie powiem.  
\- Ojciec nic o nich potem nie mówił?  
\- Niestety. Uznałem, że skoro nie chce, to nie ma co go przyciskać. W końcu, ty pewnie sam wiesz, jaki umiał być uparty.  
Och, wiedział i to jak.  
\- A jego rodzice? – drążył Hux. – Co się z nimi stało? Jak się nazywali?  
\- Naprawdę nic ci nie mówił, prawda? – Pocarto opuścił wzrok. – Tak. W sumie mnie to nie dziwi. Wiele razy mu mówiłem, że powinien ci nieco odpuścić, że przecież jesteś tylko dzieckiem… ale obawiam się, że go to nie przekonało.  
To było coś nowego.  
\- Próbował mnie pan bronić? – Hux pochylił się w stronę sierżanta. – Przed ojcem?  
\- Tak. – Starzec pokiwał głową. – Czasem aż żal było patrzeć, jak on cię traktuje. A przecież nie byłeś niczemu winny. To on zdradził Maratelle.  
Wspomnienie macochy przypomniało generałowi, po co tu w zasadzie przybył.  
\- No właśnie… - Przełknął ślinę, przygotowując się. – Ja w zasadzie chciałem zapytać, skoro byliście w takiej komitywie… Czy pan znał moją matkę?  
Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza. Ciężka, pełna pytań, które już dawno powinny zostać zadane i odpowiedzi, które od lat czekały na ich udzielenie.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu Pocarto. – To znaczy… nie do końca.  
\- Co to znaczy „nie do końca”?! – prawie krzyknął generał.  
\- To znaczy, że nie jestem pewien… mam pewne podejrzenia, która z kobiet, które pracowały w kuchni, jest twoją matką. Ale nie mogę dać stuprocentowej pewności. Brendol nie chciał o tym mówić. Ty… po prostu pewnego dnia się pojawiłeś, wiesz? Nagle DeeDee dostała noworodka na wychowanie i nikt w zasadzie nie wiedział, jak i skąd. Wiedzieliśmy tylko, że jesteś synem Brendola, ale nie Maratelle, bo ona… ona nie mogła mieć dzieci. Reszty mogliśmy się tylko domyślać.  
Z Huxa jakby nagle uszło powietrze. Oparł głowę na łokciach i na moment schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Więc… nie ma pan żadnych wiadomości na ten temat? – spytał ciszej.  
\- Tego nie powiedziałem. – Pocarto znów wstał i podszedł do regału. – Tutaj będę miał… tak. Domyślam się, że spis pracowników administracyjnych już znalazłeś w archiwach?  
Potwierdził skinieniem głowy.  
\- Tutaj mam wspólne zdjęcie naszej kadry, niecały rok przed bitwą o Yavin. – Wyciągnął kolejny holoalbum i rozłożył go na stole. – Spójrz tutaj.  
Na obrazku wyświetlała się cała załoga Akademii na Arkanis. Brendol stał w środku, młodszy niż pamiętał go Armitage. Otaczało go całe ciało pedagogiczne, ubrane w wykrochmalone mundury Imperium Galaktycznego. Drugi od prawej stał Pocarto, już z dużo mniej wyraźnym uśmiechem. Poza tym było tu mnóstwo ludzi, których Hux nie znał i pewnie nigdy nie miał poznać.  
Sierżant wskazywał na jedną z kobiet trzymających się na uboczu.  
\- To jest załoga kuchni. I powiem ci, że niedługo po tym, jak zrobiono to zdjęcie, dwie z nich zaczęły… tajemniczo znikać. Znaczy, pojawiały się w Akademii, ale coraz rzadziej. Aż w końcu, jakieś dwa lata potem, całkiem zniknęły. I nigdy nie wróciły.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Po prostu. Chyba nawet bez wypowiedzenia.  
Hux szybko przypomniał sobie swoją kwerendę.  
\- To by wyjaśniało, czemu nie ma tego w ich aktach. Bo wszystkie sprawdziłem!  
\- No właśnie. I, jeśli miałbym zgadywać… - Pocarto postukał palcem w blat. – Któraś z nich to niemal na pewno twoja matka.  
Hux spojrzał uważnie w oczy tych dwóch kobiet. Nie poczuł nic a nic. Żadnego przeczucia, instynktu… tak, jak wtedy w archiwum.  
„Może naprawdę powinienem zatrudnić Rena do tej roboty?”. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.  
\- Mogę sobie skopiować to zdjęcie? – spytał.  
\- Oczywiście! Już ci je przesyłam… sprawdź te dwie. Nie pamiętam już, jak się nazywały, ale skoro sprawdziłeś archiwa, to pewnie dasz radę dopasować nazwiska do twarzy. W ich aktach są zdjęcia, prawda? No właśnie. Zawsze byłeś bystry, poradzisz sobie. Swoją drogą, naprawdę nic nie wiesz o swojej rodzinie? Poza ojcem?  
\- Nic a nic.  
\- Ech… - Westchnął, jakby z niesmakiem. – To nie w porządku. Brendol nie powinien tak robić.  
\- Mnie pan to mówi? – parsknął smutno Hux.  
\- Powinieneś znać swoją historię. To w końcu twoje dziedzictwo. I nieważne, czy jesteś z prawego łoża, czy nie. To wciąż krew Huxów.  
Generał uznał, że lubi tego człowieka.  
\- Wiesz, pamiętam cię, jak miałeś jakieś trzy lata… - ciągnął sierżant. – Zapuściłeś się do mnie, do stajni diplopodów. Byłeś przerażony prawie na śmierć. Chyba to przez ich ryki. W każdym razie, wziąłem cię wtedy na bok i pokazałem siodła i sprzęt jeździecki. Wyglądało na to, że ci się spodobał.  
Hux bardzo chciałby to pamiętać, ale niestety, nie znajdował we wspomnieniach z Arkanis niczego podobnego. Ale, tak jak mówił sierżant – był przecież małym dzieckiem. Wiele rzeczy musiało mu umknąć. Szkoda. Byłoby to jedno z nielicznych miłych wspomnień.  
Co do diplopodów, to pamiętał tylko, że faktycznie go przerażały.  
\- Twoi dziadkowie… przynajmniej ci ze strony ojca… nazywali się Pat i Frold. Dla mnie – ciocia Pat i wujek Frold. Wujek uczył nas wędkować, a ciocia lubiła grać na skrzypcach. Mogłem jej słuchać godzinami.  
Babcia Pat i dziadek Frold.  
\- Już nie żyją, prawda?  
\- Raczej na pewno nie. Ale nie wiem.  
To było oczywiste. Brendol zmarł w wieku sześćdziesięciu kilku lat. Jego rodzice musieliby być teraz już pod setkę. Z drugiej strony, ludzie umieli być długowieczni. Może nie powinien z góry zakładać ich śmierci.  
\- Czy… wiedzieli o mnie?  
\- Niestety, tego też nie wiem. – Pocarto rozłożył ręce. – Po wojnach klonów miałem już kontakt tylko z Brendolem. Nie wiem, czemu nic na ich temat nie mówił ani nie odpowiadał, kiedy pytałem…  
\- Nie mógł pan iść do nich? Gdzie w zasadzie mieszkali?  
\- No tak, tego też nie wiesz… - Sierżant upił łyk herbaty. – Nie pochodzimy ze Scaparus Port. Ani ja, ani Brendol. Obaj urodziliśmy się w stolicy. W Arkanis City. Do Scaparus Port, a w zasadzie do Akademii, przenieśliśmy się dopiero po tym, jak Brendol został mianowany komendantem.  
To było coś zdecydowanie nowego. I niespodziewanego.  
\- Arkanis City?  
\- Tak. Przypuszczam, że teraz pewnie będziesz chciał się tam wybrać? – Pocarto znów uśmiechnął się zawadiacko; ten uśmiech zdecydowanie ujmował mu lat. – Wyślę ci adres razem z tym zdjęciem. To znaczy, o ile go dobrze pamiętam. Jeśli wujek i ciocia jeszcze żyją… proszę, przekaż im pozdrowienia od Sabaliusa Pocarto.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, jesteśmy po The Rise of Skywalker!  
> Więc... moje headcanony na razie pozostają raczej nienaruszone, więc nie ma potrzeby wprowadzania dużych zmian w obecnej i przyszłej fabule fanfika. Pragnę tylko zaznaczyć, że będę ignorować informację z nowowydanego Słownika Ilustrowanego (na razie wydany tylko po angielsku) jakoby Brendol zdechł ledwie cztery lata przed Starkillerem. Nijak się to nie spina z chronologią, ani moją, ani kanoniczną. Armitage (i Phasma) musieliby postarzeć się przynajmniej o czternaście lat w ciągu pięciu lat (od spotkania na Parnassos). Co jest z gruntu rzeczy niemożliwe. Brawo, Lucasfilm StoryGroup.  
> Poza tym - żaden fakt fabularny nie wpłynął mi ani na koncept tego fanfika, ani sequela (tak, będzie sequel).  
> Mam nadzieję, że film się podobał!
> 
> \---  
> EDIT: 09.01.2019  
> Z nowego numeru "The Rise of Kylo Ren" wynika, że jednak będą się trzymać chronologii, z której wynika, że Kylo miał szansę Brendola poznać. Popoprawiam więc... ech.   
> W skrócie: akcja w zamyśle działa się w roku 30 AY. Ale skoro jest jak jest, to zmienimy to na 32 AY. Brendol nie żyje od zaledwie dwóch lat, nie od dekady (nadal bez sensu, ale niech im tam będzie). Kardynał uciekł w tym roku, nadal. Lizzie ma lat 26, Kylo -27, Hux - 32. Pozmieniam to w tekście.   
> Disney, czemu mi tak utrudniasz robotę...

Lizzie, uzbrojona w zapasowy kombinezon z worów na śmieci i wyraźnie zafascynowana, wpatrywała się w zakrwawione cążki. Co jakiś czas powtarzała „niesamowite”, „fascynujące” albo „ciekawe, ciekawe”. Kylo nie wiedział, co widziała w tym ciekawego. Był zresztą zbyt zajęty przyciskaniem do oka opatrunku z bactą.  
Dziewczynie udało się w końcu udobruchać rozsierdzonego stróża, ale zanim to osiągnęła, zdążył już go kilka razy walnąć. Prawdopodobnie w końcu rozłupałby mu łeb, ale Renowi udało się lekko go odepchnąć. Miał zamiar wcisnąć w lądowisko, ale cały czas miał w pamięci ostrzeżenie Najwyższego Wodza. I tak już stracił dziś cierpliwość. Raz wystarczy.  
W końcu śmieć dopuścił ich do statku. Kylo wziął stamtąd ubrania na zmianę, plecak podróżny i kilka nutridrinków. I apteczkę, którą natychmiast otworzył i zaczął łatać najgorzej wyglądające ślady po kluczu. Przez moment bał się, czy dureń nie rozwalił mu barku, ale w końcu uznał, że kość chyba jest cała.  
Tymczasem Lizzie, mimo próśb – starał się nie brzmieć zbyt podejrzanie, ale nie wiedział, jak mu to wyszło - panoszyła się po pokładzie, macając wszystko, zaglądając wszędzie i komentując każdy szczegół. Szczególnie mocno podkreślała zdziwienie, że, cytując, „ten złom nie rozpadł się w atmosferze”.  
„Ostatnio wszystkie wszy tego świata uparły się, żeby mnie bić” – pomyślał, naburmuszony i obolały, czując kolejne sińce.  
\- Niedobrze, Anakin – zwróciła się w końcu do niego. – Wygląda na to, że miałeś rację. Krew jest świeżutka. On znów kogoś zamordował.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że słyszałem krzyki.  
\- Ale to wielki krok do przodu w śledztwie. – Schyliła się i znów zaczęła grzebać w tym krwawym bałaganie. Nawet wiadro z… tym, cokolwiek było w środku, nie robiło na niej wrażenia. – To tutaj… tak. To zdecydowanie jest ząb. Pewnie ofiary. – Wyjęła aparat i pstryknęła kilka zdjęć. – Trzeba będzie powiedzieć wujkowi McEwanowi. To może być ważne przy identyfikacji ofiary.  
Pokręcili się jeszcze trochę, a potem wyszli z tuneli i z kanałów. I dopiero, gdy stanęli w bramie jednej z kamienic, Lizzie pofatygowała się, by zadzwonić na policję.  
A ona pojawiła się zdumiewająco szybko.  
\- Lepiej się schowaj – powiedziała dziewczyna, widząc nadciągające radiośmigacze. – Chyba lepiej…  
\- Żeby mnie nie widzieli, tak, wiem – rzekł.  
\- Właśnie. W ogóle, przypilnujesz mi plecaka? – To nawet nie było pytanie. Nie skończyła jeszcze mówić, a on już miał ten beżowy, obwieszony kolorowym szmelcem worek w rękach. – Lepiej, żeby mnie nie złapali z tymi dowodami.  
\- Jasne, jasne… - mruknął, zmierzając w stronę podwórka. Choć ten spłachetek ziemi trudno było nazwać podwórkiem. W kącie stała jakaś stara, waląca się szopa, na środku mókł trzepak – kto jeszcze trzepaków używa?! – a pod ścianami jakieś zabawki miejscowej dzieciarni. Że też w ogóle tutejsi wypuszczają potomstwo na zewnątrz. Przecież to proszenie się o zapalenie płuc.  
Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie swoją matkę, która troskliwie owijała mu szyję szalikiem, żeby nie zmarzł i zawsze dbała, żeby miał ciepły sweter. Nawet, jeśli potem psioczyła na inne matki, które przegrzewały swoje potomstwo i nie odstępowały go na krok.  
A on biegał po placu zabaw, darł kolejne pary spodni i taplał się w błocie jak szczęśliwy happabor…  
„Dlaczego znowu o tym myślę?!”.  
Znów wściekły, wspiął się na kamienne, omszałe – a przez to zdradziecko śliskie - schody i skrył się za jednymi z drzwi wejściowych, tak, żeby nie lało mu się na głowę, ale żeby jednocześnie mieć dobry widok. Przeczuwał, że może być całkiem zabawnie.  
Śmigacz zatrzymał się z piskiem.  
\- Lizzie? – Ciemnowłosy policjant wysiadł, zakładając kaptur przeciwdeszczowy. – Ty wzywałaś?  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. – Znalazłam wam kryjówkę naszego seryjnego. Wiecie już o tunelach?  
\- Wiemy. – Przytaknął. – Tyle lat tu mieszkam, a nie wiedziałem, co mam pod stopami. Dobra jesteś, dziewczyno!  
\- Czołem, mała! – Z drugiego śmigacza właśnie wysiadła kolejna policjantka – chuda i wysoka jak trzcina. – Co znalazłaś?  
\- Kryjówkę seryjnego – odpowiedział za nią jej kolega.  
\- Wujek, ważna rzecz: tam koło ławy macie zęba. Popatrz tutaj. – Wydobyła aparat i pokazała mu podgląd.  
\- Super! – Policjant uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pokażesz dokładnie, gdzie? Chodź, szybko!  
Dziewczyna, machając do kolejnych przybywających, podprowadziła stróżów prawa pod odsunięty właz do kanału. Po chwili zniknęli w głębi.  
Tymczasem z każdą minutą zjeżdżało się coraz więcej wozów. Na ulicy zaczynał się robić tłum. Ren nie mógł tego stwierdzić z miejsca, w którym siedział, ale był gotów się założyć, że wszyscy mieszkańcy tej ulicy już usadowili się w oknach i obserwują, co też się dzieje po nocy.  
W końcu pojawił się, z tego, co Kylo zdążył się zorientować, komendant. Widział go przez moment, kiedy siedział na komisariacie. Z miny podobny do Huxa, któremu coś się w końcu w życiu udało. I z idiotyczną fryzurą na cherubinka. Czy on naprawdę sądził, że z tymi loczkami a’la dziecięca gwiazda holowizji familijnej ktokolwiek potraktuje go poważnie?  
Przynajmniej się nie uśmiechał. Jego uśmiech był jeszcze bardziej irytujący niż ten generalski. Za generalskim kryły się czasem przebłyski inteligencji.  
Teraz jednak komendant był wyraźnie wkurzony. Ren starał się nie zaszczycać go uwagą, ale nie mógł nie słyszeć, jak się drze „Kto ją tam wpuścił?!”, „Co ona tu robi?!” i „To my jesteśmy policją, nie ona!”.  
Ostatnie zdanie zbiegło się akurat z powrotem dziewczyny.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie komendancie – zagaiła z sarkazmem, pokonując ostatnie stopnie drabinki. – Piękny dzień na łapanie przestępców, prawda?  
\- Panno McCoy – powiedział lodowato. – Mogę spytać, co panna tu robi?  
\- Odwalam za was robotę – odparła, zakładając ręce na pierś. – Mimo, że nikt mi za to nie płaci, a już z pewnością nie z podatków.  
\- Ach. – Pokiwał głową. – I mam uwierzyć, że właśnie znalazła panna gniazdo seryjnego mordercy?  
\- Nie musi pan wierzyć, komendancie, proszę zejść na dół i się przekonać. – Odsunęła się i wyciągnęła rękę w zapraszającym geście. – Chyba że boi się pan ubrudzić sobie ten piękny mundurek?  
Jeden z policjantów pochylił się i szepnął jej coś do ucha.  
\- Ależ ja nie przeginam! – żachnęła się Lizzie. – Ja tylko miło rozmawiam z naszym lokalnym szeryfem. Każdy obywatel ma do tego prawo.  
\- Każdy obywatel ma też prawo zostać zamknięty za obrazę funkcjonariusza na służbie – wycedził komendant.  
\- Ależ w którym miejscu ja pana komendanta obraziłam? – Lizzie otworzyła szeroko oczy, udając zdumienie. – Z całą pewnością nie było to moim zamiarem!  
To starcie trwałoby zapewne dalej, ale jeden z tych policjantów, którzy wcześniej zeszli wraz z nią, wysunął się z włazu i stwierdził, że komendant powinien to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Russel Bald jeszcze raz spojrzał z ukosa na Lizzie, warknął, że jeszcze wrócą do tej rozmowy i poszedł za podwładnym.  
Tymczasem odezwał się komlink Rena. Dzwonił Hux.  
\- Gdzie jesteście? – spytał bez zbędnych wstępów.  
Kylo podał mu koordynaty. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że generał wygląda i brzmi… co najmniej dziwnie. Rycerz nie mógł tego dookreślić, ale czuł, że rudzielcem targają wielkie emocje, do których nie jest nawykły.  
\- Co się z tobą dzieje?  
\- Ze mną? Nic! – Hux brzmiał zupełnie niewiarygodnie, co było niepokojące, bo zwykle umiał kłamać i udawać greka bez mrugnięcia okiem czy drobnego zająknienia. – Daleko to od starego miasta?  
\- Kawałek. Weź busa repulsorowego.  
\- Nie jeżdżą o tej godzinie, zresztą nie wiem, jak z nich korzystać. Jak się domyślasz, nigdy w życiu takim nie jechałem!  
\- Umiesz czytać, poradzisz sobie – prychnął Kylo. – Rób zresztą, jak chcesz. Wiesz, gdzie nas znaleźć.  
\- Co z Lizzie?  
\- A co ma być? Rąbnięta, jak zawsze. Z całej populacji tego miasta musiałeś się zadać akurat z taką szajbuską?  
\- Uważaj na słowa, Ren. Dzięki tej szajbusce masz gdzie spać.  
\- Gdyby nie ta szajbuska, to może by ci w końcu tyłek przemarzł i wróciłbyś na Finalizera bez tej całej zabawy w detektywa!  
\- Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał, możesz odfrunąć w każdej chwili.  
\- Wiesz, że mam rozkaz od Najwyższego Wodza! Jak na moje, to mógłbyś sobie tu zostać na zawsze i zgnić na tej parszywej, rozmokłej planetce, ale on…  
\- Tak? Czyli mam rozumieć, że Najwyższy Porządek zupełnie mnie nie potrzebuje i możecie po prostu znaleźć sobie kogo innego na moje miejsce?  
Rycerz zamilkł na moment i policzył do dziesięciu. W pamięci miał słowa spanikowanej Phasmy. Jeszcze kilka dni bez generała i wszystko się ostatecznie rozlezie w szwach…  
\- Hux – zaczął od nowa, oddychając głęboko. – Odłóżmy tę dyskusję. Przychodź tutaj, Lizzie chyba już kończy.  
Uniósł wzrok znad nadajnika, słysząc odgłosy kłótni. Akurat w momencie, w którym dziewczyna, wściekle kopiąca i rzucająca obelgami, została zakuta w kajdanki.  
\- Panno Lizabello McCoy – mówił powoli i wyraźnie komendant, patrząc, jak dwóch jego ludzi ma wyraźne trudności z przytrzymaniem jej w miejscu. – Jest pani aresztowana pod zarzutem utrudniania śledztwa. Jest pani również podejrzana o popełnienie przestępstwa uszkodzenia ciała. Wszystko, co pani powie od tej pory może zostać użyte przeciwko pani w sądzie.  
Kylo zamrugał kilka razy. A potem powoli, ostrożnie, wycofał się na schody. Cupnął blisko zejścia do komórki. Plecak ułożył na podłodze. I znów wybrał numer Huxa.  
\- Hux? Mamy problem.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział w tym roku! Życzę wspaniałego 2020 i niech Moc będzie z Wami!

„Mam babcię, dziadka i dwóch stryjów”.  
Hux szedł powoli przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na deszcz. Był w całkowitym szoku.  
Jego rodzina stała się nagle trzy razy większa, a nawet nie znalazł jeszcze matki. Ale gdzieś w Galaktyce byli oni.  
„Babcia, dziadek i dwóch stryjów”.  
W Najwyższym Porządku mało który kadet znał osobiście swoich dziadków. Większość przodków starszych oficerów dawno już zmarła lub zginęła na wojnie. Szturmowcy w olbrzymiej większości nie znali nawet rodziców. Byli sierotami, wykradzionymi z ojczystych planet, by móc służyć jako zbrojna pięść prawowitych władców Galaktyki.  
Brendol milczał jak grób na temat ewentualnych krewnych, pozostawionych za sobą w przeszłości. Nie wspomniał nigdy o…  
„Babci, dziadku i dwóch stryjach”.  
Hux poczuł, że popełnił błąd odmawiając tamtej brandy. Potrzebował alkoholu. Albo w ogóle czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu się zmierzyć z tą prawdą. Miał rodzinę. Nie znał jej. Być może nigdy nie pozna.  
Może już nie żyją, dlatego ojciec nigdy nawet się o nich nie zająknął. Może stryjowie zginęli w wojnach klonów. Dziadkowie musieliby być już w bardzo podeszłym wieku, jak stwierdził Pocarto, dając mu ich stary adres.  
Dając adres.  
Nagle Hux zorientował się, że jest niedaleko Jaska. Nogi musiały automatycznie przenieść go w jedyne miejsce, jakie znał w tej okolicy.  
Całe szczęście, było otwarte do bardzo późna.  
\- O, wróciłeś! – Barman uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko zobaczył go w drzwiach. – A gdzie reszta?  
\- Poszli załatwić… coś. Związanego ze śledztwem – dodał, nadal mocno rozkojarzony. – Mogę jakieś piwo czy coś w tym stylu?  
\- Jasne – odparł Jasko, wskazując na rząd butelek na półce nad barem. – Czego tylko sobie zażyczysz.  
Popatrzył na kolorowe butelki. Odpędził reminiscencje z tamtej nocy, kiedy rozpoczął radosne pustoszenie ojcowskiego barku.  
\- Zaskocz mnie – poprosił, płacąc holoportfelem i siadając przy jednym ze stolików. Kanapa, niestety, tym razem była zajęta.  
Kiedy Jasko zajął się nalewaniem, Hux zadzwonił do Rena. Ren, jak zwykle, go wkurzył. Tym razem był mu nawet za to wdzięczny. Irytacja nieco pomogła mu przestać myśleć o tym, czego się dowiedział.  
„To nic nie zmienia” – pomyślał, wpatrując się tępo w blat. W praktyce, nadal był sam. Co z tego, że być może gdzieś kręci się ktoś, z kim dzieli nieco DNA. Przecież to nie tak, że zamierzał przez to rzucić służbę i wkręcić się na łono dawno zaginionej rodziny.  
„Nie?” – spytała jego pięcioletnia wersja, zaczajona gdzieś na skraju umysłu i zazwyczaj ujawniająca się w koszmarach. – „To po co tutaj jesteśmy?”.  
„Żeby znaleźć naszą… moją… matkę” – odpowiedział mu w myślach Armitage.  
„A po co?”  
„Który raz już o to pytasz?!” – Hux przyjął kufel i pociągnął łyk zimnego napoju. Poczuł alkohol i prawie się zakrztusił.  
„Odpowiedz mi!” – krzyknął dzieciak, krzykiem, którego nikt, poza samym Armitagem, nie mógł usłyszeć.  
Generał zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się, czy właśnie nie traci zmysłów, gdy zapikał jego komlink. Z ulgą wyjął go z kieszeni, zadowolony, że nie będzie musiał dłużej dyskutować z własnymi omamami. Ulga momentalnie minęła, gdy zobaczył, że dzwoni Ren.  
\- Kylo?  
Jasko obserwował zza lady, jak Wilhuff nagle zrywa się od stolika i wyraźnie pobudzony, zaczyna niezdarnie wciągać na siebie płaszcz. Nie słyszał, o czym rozmawia, bo zagłuszała go wrzawa miejscowych rybaków, którzy właśnie zawinęli do portu i wpadli na wieczornego kielicha. Mimo wszystko jednak cieszył się, że wróciła mu energia. Kiedy wszedł, wyglądał na mocno przybitego.  
Zdziwił się jednak, gdy doskoczył do niego z kuflem, omijając kolejkę i postawił go z hukiem za barem.  
\- Jasko, muszę biec. Lizzie ma kłopoty – powiedział, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Popilnujesz mi tego piwa do mojego powrotu?  
\- Jasne, ale… - Jasko nie zdążył dokończyć. Hux już zniknął za drzwiami. – Ale ci się zupełnie wygazuje…  
\- Co to za dziwak? – spytał Kulawy Moe - starszy rybak bez jednej nogi, stały klient od trzydziestu lat, któremu Hux tak nieuprzejmie wciął się w zamawianie jego ulubionego trunku.  
\- Kolega Lizzie McCoy – odpowiedział mu barman. – W co ona się znowu wpakowała… - westchnął, zmartwiony.  
\- Ta… to, ten. Jak on nie pije, to mogę dopić za niego?  
*  
Hux, choć z trudem, znalazł drogę na komisariat. Gdy tam dotarł, był całkowicie przemoczony. Deszcz zmienił się w ulewę połączoną z porywistym wiatrem. Starał się biec, ale skończyło się to tylko atakiem astmy.  
Ren czekał na niego na rogu, przylepiony plecami do latarni. Wyraźnie starał się nie rzucać się w oczy. Chyba jednak tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że policja zdążyła już o nim zapomnieć.  
\- Co się stało?! – krzyknął Hux, intensywnie mrugając; do oczu wdzierały mu się ostre, zimne krople wody.  
\- Aresztowali ją. Myślą, że to ona jest mordercą! – odpowiedział Kylo, ocierając twarz; włosy lepiły mu się do czoła.  
\- To niedorzeczne!  
\- Wiem, że niedorzeczne, ale taka jest prawda!  
\- Jasny gwint! – Generał złapał się za głowę. – Dobra. Idę tam.  
\- I co im powiesz?! – spytał Kylo.  
\- Na początek: że są idiotami. Co ciśnie mi się na usta już od ładnych kilku dni!  
\- I ciebie też zamkną! Hux… - Rycerz odetchnął głęboko. – Może to znak od Mocy, że czas już skończyć tę imprezę i wracać?  
\- A może to znak, że czas wreszcie zepchnąć cię z klifu? – warknął generał. – Idę tam, rób, co chcesz.  
Nie przeszedł jeszcze kilku kroków, kiedy nagle przemknął obok niego znajomy śmigacz. Zatrzymał się z piskiem silników tuż przed wejściem do komisariatu. Wysiadła z niego pani McCoy. Twarz miała aż czerwoną ze złości.  
\- Wilhuff? Gdzie ona jest?! – spytała, prawie łapiąc go za poły płaszcza.  
\- Nie wiem, dopiero tu dobiegłem – odpowiedział, nieco onieśmielony.  
Nie mówiła nic więcej, tylko złapała go za nadgarstek z taką siłą, że bał się, czy mu go nie złamie - i wciągnęła do środka.  
Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że stało się coś ważnego. Na posterunku panowało wyraźne poruszenie. Funkcjonariusze chodzili szybko, grupkami, mijając się i przekazując kilka słów, po czym niknąc w kolejnych pokojach. Niektórzy stali, rozmawiając ożywionym tonem, w parach lub trójkami. Hux odruchowo schylił głowę, żeby nie zapamiętali zbyt dobrze jego twarzy, ale było to bardziej z przezorności, niż z potrzeby. Nikt i tak nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
Gdy tylko zrejestrowano ich obecność, cała uwaga skupiła się na ucieleśnieniu panującej na zewnątrz nawałnicy, w które zamieniła się Messalinda McCoy.  
Policjant, który siedział na recepcji – ten sam, którego generał poznał kilka dni temu – natychmiastowo zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Pani McCoy…  
\- Daruj sobie, Daryl! – syknęła. – Gdzie ona jest? Gdzie moja córka?!  
\- Komendant wziął ją na przesłuchanie – pisnął, przerażony. – Ale…  
\- Który pokój?!  
\- Pani McCoy…  
\- _Który pokój, Daryl?_  
\- Pokój 101A, ma’am – odpowiedział w końcu, wyraźnie pokonany. – Zna pani drogę.  
Messalinda McCoy, wprawiona w stan dzikiej furii, ruszyła korytarzem. Wciąż targała za sobą Huxa, który to nawet nie próbował się jej wyrwać i iść samodzielnie, mimo, że jej uścisk sprawiał mu porządny ból. Ale czuł całym sobą, że gdyby teraz spróbował się tej kobiecie w czymkolwiek sprzeciwić, mógłby fatalnie skończyć.  
Pokój 101A, znajdujący się na drugim piętrze, łatwo było poznać. Choćby po tym, że tylko przed tymi jednymi drzwiami stało dwóch funkcjonariuszy, wyraźnie postawionych na warcie.  
\- Z drogi! – ryknęła na nich pani McCoy, dopadając do panelu otwierającego i wstukując kod. Niestety, mały ekranik zaświecił na czerwono a urządzenie wydało z siebie smutny brzdęk. – Do jasnej kurwy! Ty! – Wskazała na jednego z policjantów. – Kod! Już!  
\- Pani McCoy, przepraszam, ale nie jestem upoważniony… - zaczął burczeć wyraźnie zniesmaczony gliniarz - Hux rozpoznał go jako jednego z tych, którzy wyraźnie nie ucieszyli się z odwiedzin dawnej oficer, gdy wtedy przyszli po mapy. Nie miał jednak szans na dokończenie swojej wymówki, bo kobieta wrzasnęła tak, że generał odruchowo zatkał jedno z uszu.  
\- KOD! ALE JUŻ!  
Kod jednak okazał się niepotrzebny. Drzwi otworzyły się same. A za nimi był sam komendant Bald, ze swoim ikonicznym, kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Hux momentalnie poczuł palące pragnienie, by wybić mu zęby.  
\- Co się tu dzieje? – spytał, nieudolnie udając zaskoczonego.  
\- Bald! – Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, pani McCoy dopadła do niego i przyparła go do ściany. Udało jej się to z wręcz żenującą łatwością. – Ty cholerny…  
Wartownicy złapali ją za ramiona i odciągnęli, ale z wyraźnym trudem.  
\- Panie komendancie, aresztować? – spytał ten, który nie chciał podać kodu.  
\- Jeszcze nie – odparł, rozcierając potylicę. – Chociaż byłyby do tego wszelkie podstawy.  
\- Ty pieprzony gnoju, wypuść natychmiast moją córkę! – wrzasnęła pani McCoy; Hux miał niedoparte wrażenie, że zaraz z jej uszu zacznie wydobywać się dym, tak, jak postaciom w holonockach.  
\- No, no, bez wyzwisk, chyba że naprawdę chcesz, żebyśmy ciebie też przymknęli! – odpyskował Bald. – To będzie ciekawe doświadczenie: obejrzeć posterunek od drugiej strony krat.  
\- Żeby cię jasny grom strzelił, wypierdku rebeliancki…  
Hux uznał, że czas chyba się wtrącić. Przybrał swój najbardziej generalski wyraz twarzy, przełknął ślinę, żeby mieć głębszy głos, wyprostował plecy. „Broda w górę, wypręż grzbiet, wypnij pierś, nie bądź kiep” – powtórzył rymowankę, którą każdy szturmowiec i oficer Najwyższego Porządku wkuwał na pamięć już od dziecka. Oczywiście, wymyśliła ją drużyna propagandowa Brendola. Armitage, w odpowiedzi, wymyślił kilka własnych, które zdarzyło mu się namazać na kilku plakatach propagandowych, gdy był chłopcem. W większości były mocno niecenzuralne. Nikt go nigdy nie przyłapał, a obserwowanie, jak ojciec się denerwuje, było warte ryzyka.  
\- Panie komendancie, jeśli można – zaczął, podchodząc bliżej. – Jestem Wilhuff Hatfield, przyjaciel Lizzie McCoy. To, o co ją oskarżacie, jest niedorzeczne!  
\- Niech się pan, panie Wilhuffie Hatfieldzie, trzyma własnych spraw – odpowiedział mu bezczelnie Bald. – I, jeśli mogę coś panu radzić – niech pan znajdzie sobie lepsze przyjaciółki.  
\- O żesz ty… - Pani McCoy znów szarpnęła się w uścisku wartowników, tym razem prawie się wyrywając.  
Hux skrzywił się z niesmakiem.  
\- Takie uwagi radziłbym zachować dla siebie – rzekł, nadal spokojnie, ale znacznie zimniej. – Marnuje pan czas i pieniądze na osobiste wendetty, kiedy gdzieś tam biega morderca. Który, jak spokojnie można założyć, właśnie znów zabił.  
\- O właśnie, a skąd to niby pan wie? – Uśmiechnął się głupio. – I Lizzie? Skąd wiecie, że znowu ktoś został zamordowany?  
\- Och, no nie wiem, bo znaleźliśmy wam gniazdo tego człowieka, umazane we krwi? – Zmrużył oczy, starając się zachować resztki cierpliwości.  
\- A skąd wiadomo, że to człowiek?  
\- O ile mi wiadomo, to z DNA. Nawet własnych dowodów pan nie zna? \- Panie komendancie, niech się pan nie czepia słówek, tylko weźmie się w garść. – Teraz Hux mówił tak, jakby udzielał służbowej nagany któremuś ze swoich podwładnych. – Bawi się pan w prześladowanie pań McCoy, kiedy powinien pan szukać ciała jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, którego ten wariat zamordował przez waszą opieszałość!  
\- Panie McCoy nie wiedzą jeszcze, co to jest prześladowanie – warknął Bald. – Prześladowani to byli moi rodzice. Przez Imperium. Więc radzę zważać na słowa. I nie robić głupich min! – syknął, rzucając ostre spojrzenie mamie Lizzie, która właśnie parsknęła i wywróciła oczami.  
\- Russel, dobrze wiesz, że twój ojciec został aresztowany za przemyt przyprawy, a nie za działalność w Rebelii! – krzyknęła. – Wmawiał ci pewnie, że siedział za wolność, ale dobrze wiesz, że za prochy!  
\- Podrzuciliście mu je, żeby go wrobić – warknął.  
\- Dorośnij wreszcie!  
\- Co się tu dzieje?  
Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na nadchodzącego korytarzem mężczyznę. Był wysoki, ciemnoskóry, szczupły. W ręku niósł papierowy kubek z kafem. Wyglądał, jakby był w wieku pani McCoy, lub nieznacznie młodszy. W każdym razie, jego krótkie, przypominające nerfie runo włosy przyprószyła już gdzieniegdzie siwnizna.  
\- Detektyw Morrison. – Komendant oderwał uwagę od kłótni i zasalutował. – Dobrze, że pan już jest. Jak pan widzi, mamy tu drobny problem…  
\- Clarence. – Pani McCoy uśmiechnęła się, pierwszy raz od przekroczenia progu komisariatu.  
\- Lindy! – On też się uśmiechnął, obejmując ją jedną ręką i serdecznie poklepując po plecach. – Kopę lat!  
\- Ano, ile myśmy się nie widzieli? Od sprawy Frazeldy’ego?  
\- Chyba tak… wszystkie gwiazdy, to już z dekadę będzie! Ale… słyszałem, że miałaś jakieś problemy? – Spojrzał na nią z troską.  
\- Wszyscy mieliśmy problemy, Clarence – stwierdziła smutno. – Wylali wszystkich, którzy zaczynali za Imperium.  
\- Właśnie słyszałem. U nas, w głównej, nawet chcieliśmy pisać list protestacyjny…  
Hux spojrzał z triumfem na Balda. Na twarzy komendanta rysowało się zdziwienie pomieszane z frustracją. Generał aż miał ochotę zachichotać. Postanowił też dać zaoczny kredyt sympatii temu nowemu detektywowi. Zdawał się być wyraźnie po „ich” stronie.  
\- A co u Lizzie? – spytał wreszcie Morisson. – Jest już policjantką?  
\- No właśnie… - Pani McCoy już zaczynała mówić, kiedy wtrącił się Bald.  
\- Panienka Lizabella McCoy w tym momencie jest aresztowana pod zarzutem mataczenia w śledztwie i możliwego uszkodzenia ciała. Na razie. Właśnie dlatego pana wezwałem.  
\- Co? – Morisson wyglądał na zszokowanego. – O czym pan gada, komendancie? Jakie uszkodzenie ciała? Zerwał mnie pan z łóżka z wieścią, że złapał pan tego mordercę!  
\- Mówiłem, że złapałem podejrzanego – poprawił go Bald. – A raczej: podejrzaną.  
\- I, że niby, tą podejrzaną ma być Lizzie McCoy?! – Zmarszczył brwi. – Oczadzieliście, komendancie?!  
\- Jeśli można… - Hux natychmiast postanowił wykorzystać okazję. – Jestem Wilhuff Hatfield. Lizzie poprosiła mnie dzisiaj o pomoc w przeszukiwaniu tuneli pod miastem, czego policja, mimo posiadania map, do tej pory nie zrobiła. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, czując wściekłość Balda za plecami. – W efekcie udało nam się znaleźć kryjówkę, jak przypuszczamy, seryjnego mordercy, który terroryzuje to miasto od prawie dwóch lat. Lizzie zawiadomiła policję, jak powinna zrobić porządna obywatelka, a w podziękowaniu została aresztowana.  
\- Już pomijając, że moja córka znalazła więcej tropów i wskazówek w ciągu tygodnia, niż policja w ciągu tych dwóch lat – dodała pani McCoy. – Z wydatną pomocą Wilhuffa - uśmiechnęła się do niego. – I… - Rozejrzała się, chyba dopiero teraz zauważając, że kogoś brakuje. – A gdzie Anakin?  
\- Został na zewnątrz – odpowiedział generał. – Widział, jak ją aresztowali i po mnie zadzwonił.  
\- Czyli obywatelka McCoy… - Morisson zwrócił się do Balda. - …nieodpłatnie wam pomaga, naraża swoje zdrowie, oferuje swój czas i czas przyjaciół – a wy ją za to aresztujecie pod jakimś niedorzecznym zarzutem?  
\- Detektywie, za pozwoleniem, ale skąd mamy wiedzieć, że panienka McCoy mówi prawdę? – bronił się Bald. – Tak nagle, z niczego, znalazła gniazdo seryjnego mordercy w tym podziemnym labiryncie? Posiadając niekompletne mapy albo nie posiadając ich wcale, bo nie dałem jej do nich dostępu? – Hux podrapał się za uchem; miał nadzieję, że uszło to uwadze komendanta. – Musi pan przyznać, że jest to co najmniej podejrzane.  
\- Aha, czyli jeśli obywatel zadzwoni do was, że znalazł ciało w krzakach, to pierwsze, co robicie, to go aresztujecie, bo to na pewno morderca? Tak? Tak się teraz załatwia sprawy w Scaparus Port? – Morisson skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Nawet jeśli to nie ona jest mordercą… - Bald nadal próbował się bronić. To był jego teren. Nie zamierzał odpuszczać. – To bezustannie wtrąca się do śledztwa. Włazi na miejsca zbrodni. Podkrada dowody. Ma za nic nasze procedury, a wie pan, że prokuratura…  
\- Prokuratura na razie nie ma nic do rzeczy – przerwał mu Morisson. – Żeby miała coś do rzeczy, to musielibyście najpierw mieć jakiegokolwiek podejrzanego. A nie macie. Od prawie dwóch lat, zero.  
\- Clarence… - odezwała się pani McCoy. – Mógłbyś powiedzieć komendantowi Baldowi, żeby wpuścił mnie do mojej córki? O ile wiem, to właśnie ją przesłuchiwał. Tutaj. – Wskazała na drzwi.  
\- Och… oczywiście. Panie komendancie, byłby pan tak miły?  
\- Nie, nie byłbym. – Bald wydął wargi jak nabzdyczone dziecko. – Lizabella McCoy jest oficjalną podejrzaną. Wpuszczę do środka tylko jej adwokata. Radzę załatwić jej jakiegoś dobrego – znów zwrócił się do pani McCoy.  
\- Z czegoś takiego to umiałby ją wybronić nawet studenciak pierwszego roku prawa – prychnął Morisson. – Panie komendancie, niech się pan dalej nie ośmiesza. Zrobił pan niepotrzebne zamieszanie, ściągnął mnie z łóżka, a chciałem odespać ostatnie dwa dni… a jak tu jechałem, to widziałem wóz holowizji. Już pan ściągnął media, rozumiem? I po co?  
„Żeby się popisać własną władzą” – pomyślał z pogardą Hux. – „I zrobić wstyd McCoyównom”.  
\- Przypominam panu, że jako przedstawiciel Komendy Głównej mam decydujący głos w tym śledztwie. Proszę natychmiast dopuścić panią McCoy do córki, a ją samą zwolnić z aresztu.  
\- Czyli: mam puścić prawdopodobną morderczynię…  
\- Niech pan nie będzie śmieszny.  
\- A już na pewno kogoś, kto się nam wtrąca w śledztwo i którego działania być może uniemożliwią skazanie prawdziwego mordercy, tylko dlatego, że pan się zna z jej matką? Tak się to załatwia w stolicy? Wyciąganie z więzienia po znajomości?  
Hux westchnął głęboko.  
\- Panie komendancie, przypominam, że krew w tym gnieździe nie zdążyła jeszcze nawet zakrzepnąć – wtrącił się w ich kłótnię, przypominając sobie relację Rena. – A Lizzie cały dzień była razem ze mną, mogę to oficjalnie potwierdzić. Kiedy miałaby kogoś zamordować? Rozdwoiła się?  
\- Pan się niech nie wtrąca! – krzyknął na niego Bald; Hux odnowił postanowienie, że gdy tylko podbiją tę planetę, to on będzie pierwszym, którego postawią pod murem.  
\- Panie komendancie, proszę się uspokoić – powiedział spokojnie, stanowczo Morisson. – Wiem, że bardzo chce pan już zamknąć tę sprawę, ale działa pan całkowicie irracjonalnie. Na razie prowadzimy tę sprawę razem, ale jeśli nie przestanie pan się wygłupiać, będę musiał wnioskować o odsunięcie pana od śledztwa.  
Bald aż się zapowietrzył.  
\- Słucham?!  
\- Wilhuff… - Pani McCoy podeszła bliżej generała i odciągnęła go nieco na bok, pozwalając, żeby kłótnia między funkcjonariuszami trwała w najlepsze. – Co z tym Anakinem? On też może potwierdzić, że Lizzie była z wami?  
\- Oczywiście, że może… tyle, że jest pewien problem. – „Z nim są same problemy” – pomyślał, wściekły na nagłe komplikacje. – Anakin zdążył się pokłócić z połową komisariatu i teraz nie chce się pokazywać na oczy. – Zmyślił to na poczekaniu, ale historia wydawała się więcej niż wiarygodna. – Zrobił koszmarną awanturę i teraz boi się, że jego też aresztują.  
\- Na gwiazdy… - westchnęła. – Dobrze. Willie, obawiam się, że to może jeszcze trochę zająć. – Zerknęła na ścierających się komendanta i detektywa, a także na spoglądających tępo wartowników. – Nawet, jeśli Clarence przemówi Baldowi do tego jego ptasiego móżdżku, to wypuszczenie Lizzie zajmie chwilę czasu. Same procedury zajmują godziny. Bald zaczął już formalne przesłuchanie, więc musi je zakończyć. A nie wydaje mi się, żeby ta świnia łatwo ustąpiła pola. Dla niego to sprawa źle rozumianego honoru. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – Zazdrości, że to Lizzie wpadła na trop tuneli, a nie on.  
\- Mali ludzie tak mają – mruknął generał.  
\- Niestety. Szkoda tylko, że wszyscy na tym cierpimy. – Pokręciła głową. – Ale wiesz co… weź Anakina i idźcie do domu. Zadzwonię po was, jeśli coś się zmieni.  
\- Co? – Uniósł brwi. – Ale… dlaczego?  
\- Bo włóczyliście się cały dzień po tunelach. Musicie być zmęczeni. A z ciebie aż kapie. – Wskazała na jego płaszcz. – Idźcie, bo to naprawdę może zająć długo. Nawet całą noc. – Przygryzła wargę. – Cholera jasna…  
\- Pani Messalindo, nie mogę zostawić Lizzie – powiedział z zapałem. – Przecież moje zeznania mogą być potrzebne!  
\- Już zeznałeś – powiedziała. – Zadzwonię do was, jeśli będziesz znowu potrzebny. Naprawdę. Weźcie mój śmigacz – wcisnęła mu w rękę kluczyki – i jedźcie do domu. Przytulasia nakarmcie, bo jeszcze kolacji nie dostał, a DeeDee nie poprosiłam, żeby to zrobiła, więc…  
\- Ale pani Messalindo…  
\- Naprawdę, Wilhuff… - Spojrzała na niego; zauważył teraz, że w jej oczach błyszczą łzy. – Jedź z Anakinem do domu.  
Opuścił wzrok.  
\- Zgoda – powiedział. – Pojedziemy. Przy okazji może odbierzemy śmigacz Lizzie, bo nadal stoi na łąkach… proszę ją pozdrowić, jak już się pani do niej dobije – poprosił. – I, jeśli można, informować mnie na bieżąco, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze, Willie. – Poklepała go po ramieniu. – Dobry z ciebie chłopak.  
Odeszła znów kilka kroków dalej, do awantury pod drzwiami pokoju przesłuchań. Gdy tylko znów się w nią wcięła, spór wybuchnął z nową siłą. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie – potrwa to bardzo długo.  
Huxowi nie podobał się pomysł oddalenia się stąd bez żadnej z pań McCoy. Ale nie zamierzał robić na złość Messalindzie. Ta kobieta i tak miała dość zmartwień.  
Poza tym, naprawdę czuł się wyczerpany.  
Niezadowolony, zszedł na parter. Już miał wyjść na zewnątrz, kiedy zauważył, że pod recepcją zgromadził się tłum dziennikarzy. Połowa miała na ramionach wielkie holokamery. Daryl wił się jak w ukropie, próbując im wytłumaczyć, że nie mogą jeszcze nic powiedzieć i zasłaniając się tajemnicą śledztwa. Co było śmieszne, zważywszy, że to komendant Bald tę całą bandę tu wezwał. „Idiota jeden – pomyślał generał. – Dobrze wie, że nie ma możliwości, żeby seryjną morderczynią była Lizzie. Ale po prostu chciał ją upokorzyć przed całym miastem”.  
Generał wiedział, że Lizzie zostanie wypuszczona. Ani Bald, ani nikt inny, nie miał na nią żadnych dowodów. Ale wiedział też, że jeśli kogoś obrzuci się błotem, to prędzej czy później coś się przylepi. A jeśli aresztuje się kogoś pod zarzutem morderstwa – czy tam „uszkodzenia ciała” – to nawet, jeśli jest się niewinnym, to i tak będzie się narażonym na spojrzenia z ukosa na ulicy.  
Już chciał podejść do nich i powiedzieć, głośno i przed wszystkimi tymi obiektywami, że komendant Russel Bald to idiota, który marnuje podatki mieszkańców Scaparus Port na znęcanie się nad porządnymi obywatelkami, że amatorka jest znacznie bliżej rozwiązania zagadki, niż on, że, porównując ich dotychczasowe dokonania, to Lizzie powinna być komendantem, a Bald siedzieć w areszcie – za bycie skończonym kretynem – ale…  
Ale przypomniał sobie, że nie jest Wilhuffem Hatfieldem. Był Armitagem Huxem. Generałem Najwyższego Porządku. W tym momencie przebywającym na wrogim terenie. Nie mógł się wychylać. A wygłoszenie takiego oświadczenia w holowizji to zdecydowanie było wychylanie się. A skoro Sabalius Pocarto go poznał, nawet w czarnych włosach, to kto wie, kto jeszcze może go poznać.  
Zgrzytając zębami z bezsilności, przeszedł obok tego tłumu sępów i ruszył prosto w ulewę, w stronę, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć Rena.  
\- Kylo, chodź – powiedział, gdy tylko go zobaczył, chowającego się w bramie. – Jedziemy po śmigacz Lizzie i do domu.  
\- Do domu, czyli…?  
\- Po raz kolejny: chcesz, to wracaj na Finalizera – warknął, zniecierpliwiony. – Nikt cię nie trzyma. Ja jadę.  
\- Dobra, dobra…  
Zgodził się, by Kylo poprowadził, zwłaszcza, że pojazd pani McCoy miał autopilota i wystarczyło ustawić cel podróży jako „dom”. Kierowca miał tylko reagować na nagłe sytuacje, z którymi system nie mógł dać sobie rady, była więc możliwość, że rycerz nawet nie będzie musiał dotykać sterów. Sam czuł się na to zbyt zmęczony. Praktycznie natychmiast, gdy tylko usiadł na siedzeniu pasażera, zapadł w krótką, męczącą drzemkę.  
Rycerz obudził go szturchnięciem w bok, gdy już dojechali pod kamienicę. Generał przypomniał mu o drugim śmigaczu, ale Kylo zapewnił go, że sam to załatwi, a on niech idzie i się wyśpi. Chciał protestować, ale uznał, że w sumie – i tak się nie przyda.  
Zdziwiło go tylko, że Ren odjechał, gdy tylko wysiadł. Stał przed wejściem, zastanawiając się, jak rycerz ma zamiar przyprowadzić z powrotem obydwa śmigacze… ale po chwili uznał, że to nie jego zmartwienie. Czuł się źle.  
Powlókł się na górę, zmęczony i zmordowany. Klatka schodowa zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo bolą go nogi. Aż bał się myśleć, ile kilometrów dzisiaj pokonał. Miał wrażenie, jakby ten dzień zaczął się kilka lat temu.  
\- Cześć, DeeDee – powiedział, wchodząc w końcu do mieszkania. Odwiesił mokry płaszcz i zdjął buty. Miał wrażenie, że w każdej z części jego garderoby – z majtkami włącznie - znajdują się litry lodowatej wody.  
\- Panicz Wilhuff? – Droidka wychynęła z kuchni; jej twarz stanowiły wyłącznie dwa okrągłe fotoreceptory, ale widział, że jest zmartwiona. – A gdzie…  
\- Pani McCoy i Lizzie zostały na posterunku – powiedział. – Ale jestem pewien, że wkrótce wrócą – dodał, chcąc jej dodać otuchy. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. – A ja mam dać jeść Przytulasiowi.  
\- A pan Anakin?  
\- Zaraz będzie, pojechał po śmigacz Lizzie.  
Poszedł do kuchni i znalazł króliczą karmę, ukrytą pod zlewem. Gdy napełniał miseczkę, jej właściciel przykicał i stanął na tylnych łapkach, obserwując go z wyraźnym zdumieniem.  
\- Co? – spytał generał. – Coś nie pasuje?  
Nie pasowało; królik chyba nie rozumiał, dlaczego dzisiaj ktoś inny podaje kolację.  
\- Nie martw się… pani szybko wróci – zapewnił go Hux, ostrożnie wyciągając rękę i przesuwając dwoma palcami po króliczej głowie. Przytulaś zastrzygł wielkimi uszami, co Hux uznał za znak akceptacji. To, i fakt, że go nie pogryzł.  
Zwierzak jadł, a Armitage zmienił ubrania w łazience i przeniósł się przed kominek. Myślał, żeby od razu położyć się do łóżka, ale czuł, że nie ma to większego sensu. Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie usnąć. Poza tym, chciał być przytomny, kiedy zadzwoni pani McCoy z wiadomościami o Lizzie.  
W domu było cicho. Nieswojo. Nie czuł się dobrze, będąc tu sam. Oczywiście, sam, nie licząc DeeDee i Przytulasia, ale ich ciche zmartwienie tylko pogarszało sprawę.  
Droidka zaproponowała mu herbatę tarynową. Z chęcią przyjął jej propozycję. Herbata zawsze dodawała mu energii. Lepiej, niż kaf. Ale o kaf też poprosił.  
Jednak mimo wypicia obu kubków, senność nie ustąpiła. Dorobił się tylko kołatania serca.  
\- Ech. – Wstał i przeciągnął się. Spojrzał na zegarek. Po jedenastej w nocy. – DeeDee? Idę do Jaska. Powiedz to Anakinowi, jak przyjdzie, dobrze?  
\- Tak jest, paniczu – odpowiedziała. – Ale… jest panicz pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Może lepiej by było, gdyby się panicz położył?  
\- Nie mów do mnie „paniczu” – mruknął. – Nie dam rady spać. Nic mi nie będzie.  
Tak naprawdę po prostu przypomniał sobie o zostawionym piwie. Już wcześniej czuł przecież, że potrzebuje alkoholu („bo mam babcię, dziadka i dwóch stryjów”), a teraz… teraz potrzebował go rozpaczliwie.  
Płaszcz nie wysechł nawet z wierzchu. Całe szczęście, że miał jeszcze w zapasie swoje oficerki – cudownie suche.  
Ulewa nadal trwała, ale nie zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Do Jaska dotarł pół godziny później.  
\- Co z Lizzie? – spytał barman bez zbędnych wstępów.  
\- Lepiej nie mówić… - mruknął, siadając na stołku przy barze. – Jest jeszcze to piwo?  
\- Naleję ci nowe – odpowiedział. – Ale co z Lizzie? Coś jej się stało? Jest w szpitalu?  
\- Nie. W areszcie.  
\- Słucham?!  
\- Długo by opowiadać. Jej mama już ją wyciąga, a ja czekam na wiadomość od niej. Liczyłem na piwo… - westchnął. – Strasznie mnie łeb boli od tego wszystkiego.  
\- Mówię, już leję nowe! – Jasko złapał za nalewak, ale Hux go zatrzymał.  
\- Obawiam się, że kończą mi się pieniądze…  
\- To masz gratis – powiedział, stawiając przed nim szklankę z takim rozmachem, że część piany się wylała. – Ale mów mi dokładniej, co z nią? Co się dzieje w ogóle?  
Generał, niemrawo popijając, streścił mu całą historię.  
\- Co za gnida! – zawołał z oburzeniem Jasko.  
\- Mnie to mówisz… - mruknął generał.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że Lindy już ich tam wszystkich nauczy szacunku – perorował, obsługując jednocześnie kolejnego klienta; knajpa była porządnie zatłoczona, co generała nawet nieco zdziwiło. Najwyraźniej kawiarnia za dnia, stawała się pełnoprawnym barem w nocy. – Co za czasy, żeby dobre dziewczyny aresztować!  
\- Oby…  
Minuty mijały powoli w gwarze rozmów, odliczane kolejnymi kuflami, które wydawał Jasko. Hux sączył swoje piwo w żółwim tempie. Nie smakowało mu. I robił się coraz bardziej senny.  
\- Hej, chłopie… - Jasko podszedł do niego znów, gdy obsłużył grupkę kolejnych, sądząc z ubrania, rybaków. – Mówisz, że nie masz już kasy?  
\- Mówię, że muszę zacząć oszczędzać. Wydałem tutaj więcej, niż zakładałem.  
To była szczera prawda. Przed paroma godzinami, gdy czekał na wypuszczenie ze szpitala, spojrzał na swoje konto. Niewiele dzieliło go od bankructwa. A jeśli skończą mu się kredyty, to nie będzie miał już wyjścia. Trzeba będzie wrócić do Najwyższego Porządku.  
Oczywiście, Lizzie prawdopodobnie gościłaby go za darmo jeszcze tygodniami, ale Lizzie była na razie nieosiągalna i nawet, jeśli wiedział, że to najwyżej na kilkanaście godzin…  
\- Wiesz co, bo miałbym propozycję dla ciebie. Widzisz, jaki tu tłum? – Jasko wskazał na kłębiących się ludzi. – Potrzebowałbym pomocnika. Zapłacę ci za każdy wieczór. Nie musisz być codziennie. Co ty na to?  
Generał Najwyższego Porządku jako kelner…? Już chciał wyśmiać ten pomysł, kiedy coś w głowie dopowiedziało mu rozwinięcie tego pytania: „Generał Najwyższego Porządku Armitage Hux jako kelner _u Jaska_? Co by tato powiedział?”.  
\- Zgoda! – powiedział natychmiast, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- No to świetnie! – Jasko odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. – To chodź na zaplecze, dam ci jakiś fartuch, czy coś…  
Hux już kilka razy w życiu roznosił drinki. Zazwyczaj ojciec wymagał, żeby podawał je, kiedy miał akurat gości. Bo, oczywiście, nie miał przecież nic lepszego do roboty, prawda? Jako bękart pomywaczki, powinien przynajmniej umieć podawać drinki… Tyle że w obecności ojca zazwyczaj trzęsły mu się ręce.  
Zdarzyło mu się, że wszystko potłukł. Przepraszał, ale ojciec i tak był wściekły. A admirał Brooks, który akurat wtedy rozwalał się na brendolowym szezlongu, stwierdził, że w sumie szkoda, żeby tak dobry alkohol się zmarnował. I stwierdził, że Armitage powinien to wszystko zlizać z podłogi.  
Prawie to zrobił. Zrobiłby to, zlizałby ten cholerny alkohol razem ze szkłem. Ale stary zauważył, że zbiera mu się na płacz. Szarpnięciem zerwał go z podłogi, walnął na odlew w twarz i kazał łapać za szmatę. Gdy Brooks w końcu wyszedł, Armitage oberwał jeszcze bardziej. Za przyniesienie wstydu.  
Brooks już nie żył. Całkiem niedawno się go pozbył – i, och, słodki wszechświecie, jaką satysfakcję mu to dało. Radość, jaka go wypełniała, gdy strzelał admirałowi prosto w tę głupią, nalaną twarz z pożyczonego od Phasmy blastera, można było porównać tylko do blasku nowonarodzonej gwiazdy.  
A teraz miał okazję splunąć i na Brooksa, i na ojca raz jeszcze. Może nawet mocniej.  
Wszedł za bar i przez drzwi do małego pokoiku, w której urzędował barman, gdy akurat niczego nie podawał ani nikogo nie kasował. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, było duże, wydrukowane na papierze – Arkanijczycy mieli chyba jakąś słabość do tego medium – zdjęcie Brendola. Przyczepione do okrągłej tarczy.  
\- E… Jasko? – zaczął niepewnie, stojąc jak wmurowany w podłogę. – Co to…?  
\- A, to komendant Brendol Hux, nie poznajesz? – Jasko zaczął grzebać w szafie w kącie. – To o jego Akademii piszesz!  
\- Tak, ja wiem, że to Brendol Hux, ale co on robi w twojej kanciapie? – spytał, zdając sobie sprawę z absurdalności tego pytania.  
\- Aaa. – Jasko podszedł do niego z fartuchem. – Wiesz, to było tak… ja kiedyś byłem kadetem. Ale staruch mnie wylał, jak wiesz. No to założyłem kawiarnię i… mówiłem ci chyba, na czym zbijałem kredyty?  
\- Na nieautoryzowanych transmisjach do rodziców – odpowiedział generał, który tę historię znał aż za dobrze.  
\- Właśnie. Nic nie robiło mi lepiej, że działanie mu na nerwy – mówił Jasko, a Huxa aż bolało, że nie może mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo go rozumie. – A już blisko końca wojny wymyśliłem jeszcze jedną atrakcję. Rzuty do tarczy. – Mrugnął zawadiacko. – Kadeci przychodzili całymi grupami i robili regularne zawody…  
Hux wiedział – jak wiele razy wcześniej – że powinien czuć się oburzony. Zdruzgotany wręcz. Obrzydzony tak jawnym brakiem szacunku do jednego z kluczowych twórców Najwyższego Porządku i, przede wszystkim, swojego własnego ojca…  
\- Mogę spróbować? – spytał, wskazując na jeden z noży do rzucania, wbity w miękką gąbkę tuż obok zdjęcia. Senność momentalnie mu przeszła.  
\- A proszę cię bardzo! – Barman natychmiast podszedł i wyrwał wskazane ostrze. – Czyli też go nie pokochałeś?  
Ustawił się bokiem. Kilka razy zrobił wymach ramionami, żeby rozgrzać mięśnie. Zwolnił oddech. Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści.  
I rzucił z całą siłą.  
Nóż wbił się prawie do jednej trzeciej ostrza, prosto między brendolowe oczy – tam, gdzie pod zdjęciem krył się sam środek tarczy.  
Hux otrzepał dłonie, podejmując jednocześnie mocne postanowienie zostania najlepszym kelnerem, jakiego barman mógł znaleźć na całym Arkanis.  
\- Nie pokochałem? Uwierz mi, Jasko – to mało powiedziane.


	41. Chapter 41

Wyczuł Przytulasia zanim jeszcze otworzył oczy. Jego wzrok prawie wiercił mu w głowie dziurę na wylot.   
\- Nie osądzaj mnie, futrzaku – mruknął, unosząc powieki i odpowiadając królikowi ostrym spojrzeniem. Królik nie wydawał się speszony. Nadal wlepiał w niego te swoje paskudne, mordercze ślepia.   
Hux prychnął pod nosem, zdjął zwierzaka i postawił na podłodze, obok kanapy.   
I wtedy się zorientował, że nie ma pojęcia, jak na tę kanapę w zasadzie trafił. I że cholernie boli go głowa. I że ma wrażenie, że świat niepokojąco wiruje…   
\- Au – jęknął i wtulił twarz w poduchę, próbując zebrać myśli i wspomnienia do kupy. Co się w zasadzie wydarzyło wczoraj?  
Cholera, raczej co się nie wydarzyło. Poprzedni dzień to była jakaś jazda na wściekłym nerfie.   
„Skup się, Armitage”. Był u Jaska, pamiętał. Jasko zatrudnił go jako kelnera. Rzucał nożami w zdjęcie ojca. Potem roznosił piwo. Jakiś lokalny rybak spytał, kim jest i skąd przybywa. Powiedział, że nazywa się Wilhuff Hatfield, jest z Lothal i studiuje historię, a tutaj przyleciał, żeby zebrać materiały do pracy magisterskiej. Chyba im się to spodobało, bo postawili mu kufel. Jasko powiedział, żeby wypił, bo niegrzecznie odmawiać tym ludziom. No to wypił. Potem nosił szkło i nawet nic nie zbił. Chyba. Bo reszta wieczoru… no cóż. Była nieco rozmazana.   
Ale jak dostał się do mieszkania Lizzie – nie miał pojęcia.   
\- O, arkanijski książę nocy raczył się obudzić!   
Syknął i w sercu po raz kolejny przeklął Rena. Rena i jego donośny, mocny głos.   
\- Dobrze się spało? – Rycerz, ubrany w świeżą zmianę ciuchów – zdecydowanie własnych, czyli jednak zgarnął swoje toboły - podszedł do niego i wcisnął mu do ręki szklankę z czymś przezroczystym i musującym. Pływał w tym kawałek jakiegoś cytrusa.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał, patrząc na to podejrzliwie.   
\- Lekarstwo na kaca. Pij.   
\- Nie jestem na tyle głupi, Ren – mówił, krzywiąc się od mdłości. – Jeśli chcesz mnie otruć, będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać.   
Kylo wywrócił oczami, wyrwał mu szklankę i wypił pół zawartości na jednym oddechu.   
\- Widzisz? Pij teraz, bo musimy cię postawić na nogi.   
Wciąż niepewny, wziął małego łyka. Napój smakował… ciekawie. Nieco kwaśno. Nieco słodko. Bąbelki łaskotały go w nos.   
\- Z czego to jest?   
\- Tajne.   
\- Tajne?   
\- Dokładnie, przepis zastrzeżony.  
\- Dla kogo niby?  
\- Dla wszystkich, poza mną. – Zmarszczył brwi, zniecierpliwiony. – Dopijaj.   
\- Co ci się tak spieszy?  
\- Lizzie wraca za kwadrans.  
Hux zerwał się z pościeli jak oparzony. Dopiero teraz zarejestrował, że jest w piżamie.   
\- I dopiero teraz mi mówisz?! Skąd wiesz?! Na gwiazdy, jak ja… o kur… - Opadł na kanapę podobnie i zgiął się w pół, chowając głowę między kolanami. Starał się oddychać głęboko. Nagle podsunięto mu pod nos miskę. Niebieską, małą, ale mogącą uchronić go przed zapaskudzeniem dywanu.   
\- Dzięki – mruknął na wpół świadomie, walcząc o kontrolę nad własnym organizmem.   
\- Wypij jeszcze trochę – nakazał zamiast „Nie ma za co” Kylo, wciąż wciskając mu lek na kaca, z czegokolwiek by się nie składał.   
Armitage posłusznie wlał w siebie jeszcze kilka łyków. Poczuł się nieco lepiej.   
\- Jesteś odwodniony. Nie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę wczorajszą noc.   
Skąd on…?  
\- Nie mów, że mnie widziałeś… u Jaska.   
\- Czy cię widziałem?! – Ren znów podniósł głos; Hux aż się skulił. – Jak tylko do domu wszedłem, to droid już mi mówił, że jesteś na tej melinie! I jak myślisz, kto cię z niej wyciągnął, ryzykując własnym życiem i zawlókł tutaj?!  
\- Ryzykując życiem? – Generał nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. – A co ci niby groziło?   
Rycerz wydął usta.   
\- Żebyś widział te zwierzęta po paru kuflach. Tłum żądny krwi! Jak cię w końcu złapałem i powiedziałem, że wychodzimy, to chcieli mnie zatłuc wiosłami! Rozgniótłbym ich na miazgę, gdyby nie to, że mistrz zakazał mi używania Mocy i awiszowania się z mieczem… O właśnie, prawie nożem oberwałem, bo rzucali do zdjęcia twojego osobistego ojca! W czym ty zresztą brylowałeś. Muszę powiedzieć, że tu byłem pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewałem się, że taki nachlany możesz mieć takiego cela…  
Śmiech wyraźnie źle działał na jego ogólne samopoczucie, więc Hux starał się wziąć w garść. Od skurczów przepony jeszcze bardziej go mdliło.   
\- A… Jasko?   
\- Co „Jasko”? Jasko też nie chciał cię wypuścić. Powiedział, że w życiu tak dobrego pracownika nie miał. Swoją drogą, miałbyś ty trochę wstydu. Z twoją rangą do baru?   
\- Ren, jesteśmy, tak jakby, w konspiracji. – Armitage w końcu zdołał się wyprostować. – Konspiracja wymaga czasem używania przykrywek. I zdobywania funduszy.   
\- Funduszy?   
\- Tak. Powiedział, że mi zapłaci za każdy wieczór, jaki tam spędzę przy tym kelnerowaniu.   
\- Och. No to, dla twojej wiadomości, nic nie zapłacił.  
\- A spytałeś go w ogóle?   
\- No nie, bo nie wiedziałem, że mam spytać!   
\- To pójdziemy i spytamy. – Hux podniósł się w końcu. – Idę się ubrać i umyć. Cholera jasna, jaki wstyd…   
\- Żebyś wiedział, że wstyd. Oj, zdam raport Naczelnemu Wodzowi o tym, co żeś wyprawiał. Do własnego ojca rzucać nożami!  
Hux już chciał go wyśmiać za umoralnianie go, ale nagle poczuł, że robi mu się zimno.  
\- Słowa nie piśniesz.  
\- Bo co mi niby zrobisz?  
\- Wierz mi, mam sporo pomysłów. Ale pierwszy i najważniejszy brzmi: zostanę tutaj. Na zawsze. I wołami mnie nie zaciągniesz z powrotem.   
Kylo zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Naczelny Wódz ma środki…  
\- No ma, jeden stoi przede mną – prychnął. – I tylko jęczy. Bo wie, że jak spróbuje użyć siły, to i tak ucieknę z powrotem. Co? – Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na jego głupią minę. – Myślisz, że nie? Że kilka tygodni tortur albo obozu reedukacyjnego i będę chodził jak nowy? Poraża mnie twoja naiwność, Ren. Sam układałem te tortury. I te obozy. Uwierz mi, przywykłem w życiu do gorszych rzeczy. Więc będziesz siedział cicho, to może wrócę. W ogóle, skąd wiesz, że Lizzie wraca?  
\- Dzwoniła jej matka, pół godziny zanim się obudziłeś – burknął Ren, wiedząc, że Hux ma go w garści. Nigdy nie rozumiał wartości takiego szczura jak on, ale skoro Snoke się upierał... nie miał innego wyjścia jak kooperacja. - Powiedziałem jej, że śpisz i że miałeś ciężką noc.   
\- Szlag…  
Gdy Hux zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, Kylo poprawił pościel na jego rozgrzebanym posłaniu, uprzątnął szklankę i włączył holoodbiornik. Wiadomości poranne pokazywały wielkie zbiegowisko pod komisariatem. Pasek głosił „Fałszywy alarm? Komendant Russel Bald ogłasza schwytanie podejrzanej o morderstwa”. Ren zacisnął usta. Wredny drań. Można by mu skręcić kark Mocą… albo i gołymi rękami. Obiecał sobie, że przemyśli tę koncepcję.   
Przytulaś wskoczył obok i zastrzygł uszami.   
\- Czego, diable wcielony? – warknął, zezując na niego z ukosa.   
Przytulaś, ponieważ był królikiem, nie odpowiedział. Zatrząsł tylko ogonkiem i zaczął wpatrywać się w wyświetlany obraz. Jakby naprawdę słuchał programów informacyjnych. W jego wypukłych, czarnych oczach była jakaś iskra inteligencji, która sprawiała, że Kylo czuł się mocno niekomfortowo w jego towarzystwie.   
\- Gdyby Hux mi nie zabronił, już byłbyś pasztetem.   
Królik kichnął, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.   
Generał w końcu wywlókł się z powrotem do salonu. Z niedosuszonych włosów skapywały mu pojedyncze krople wody, a szary sweter wydawał się dziwnie obwisły.   
\- Jeszcze jedno, Ren – powiedział, starając się najwyraźniej złapać lepszy kontakt z rzeczywistością. – Jak rozumiem, wróciłem kompletnie pijany. I tak położyłem się spać. Więc dlaczego miałem na sobie piżamę?   
\- Głównie dlatego, że cię w nią ubrałem.  
\- Co?!  
\- Nie martw się, generale, to nie tak, żebyś mógł mnie czymkolwiek zaskoczyć.   
Być może skończyłoby się to kolejną bójką, ale zanim Hux zdążył się na Rena rzucić z pięściami, usłyszeli syk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych.   
\- Lizzie! – krzyknął Armitage, widząc dziewczynę. – Jak dobrze, że już jesteś! – Czuł ulgę, jak ze zdumieniem zauważył. Szczerą, prawdziwą ulgę. Cholera. Chyba za bardzo się przywiązał. Do niej i do Messalindy. A skoro o niej mowa…  
\- Nie było to łatwe – powiedziała pani McCoy, wchodząc zaraz za córką i odwieszając swój płaszcz. – Ale pan komendant zgodził się wreszcie, że taki cyrk będzie szkodliwy dla jego bezcennej reputacji. A raczej tego, co jeszcze z niej zostało. Dzięki wszystkim gwiazdom za Clarence’a…   
Lizzie w końcu wyswobodziła się z butów. I rzuciła się Huxowi na szyję. A drugą ręką przyciągnęła jeszcze stojącego tuż za nim Kylo, żeby móc wygodnie wisieć na nich obu.   
\- Cieszę się, że jestem już z wami – powiedziała cicho. – Bardzo się cieszę.   
Ani generał, ani rycerz, nie byli przyzwyczajeni do fizycznego okazywania bliskości. Ale obaj, w odpowiedzi, objęli dziewczynę i przytulili policzki do jej głowy – choć nieco sztywno i niepewnie.   
Stali tak przez chwilę, dokładnie tak długo, żeby nie zrobiło się to zbyt niezręczne. A potem, gdy Lizzie już puściła, przyszła Messalinda. I też objęła ich obu – w przeciwieństwie do córki tak mocno, że prawie trzaskały im żebra. Ren mimowolnie stwierdził, że w tej kobiecie jest mnóstwo siły. Musi być wspaniałą wojowniczką. Nie zdobywa się takiej krzepy, siedząc za biurkiem.   
\- Dziękuję wam, że pomogliście mojej córce – rzekła, przyciskając ich do piersi. – Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo jestem wam wdzięczna.   
\- Ale my nic takiego nie zrobiliśmy – mruknął, zaskakująco szczerze, Hux. Zwykle starałby się przywłaszczyć sobie jak najwięcej zasług, choćby po to, żeby móc się nimi w przyszłości chełpić albo wyrobić sobie odpowiednio duży „dług wdzięczności”. Długów wdzięczności przecież nigdy nie za wiele. Cholera, to chyba ten kac. Ze wstydem stwierdził, że musi wciąż cuchnąć alkoholem. Żeby cię cholera, Jasko, czemu mi na to pozwoliłeś…  
\- Zrobiliście – powiedziała pani McCoy, odsuwając się wreszcie i klepiąc ich po ramionach. Lizzie stała przy jej boku Z bliska Hux zauważył, że obie mają blade, poszarzałe, zmęczone twarze. I podpuchnięte, czerwone oczy. Musiały płakać. Całkiem niedawno. Messalinda wyglądała, jakby w ciągu kilku godzin postarzała się o dekadę. I miał dziwne wrażenie, że przybyło jej wiele nowych, siwych włosów. Wiedział, że to fizjologicznie niemożliwe, żeby osiwieć ze stresu w takim czasie, ale jak inaczej miał to wyjaśnić?   
\- Proszę pani! Panienko! – Na głos swoich właścicielek ożywiła się, dotąd uśpiona w kuchni, DeeDee. – Wróciły panie wreszcie!  
\- Tak, kochana, jesteśmy już – powiedziała pani McCoy, obejmując jej metalową szyję. – I wszystko jest dobrze.   
\- Chwała matrycy! – westchnęła droidka. – Czy są panie głodne? Mamy porę późnego śniadania.   
\- Ja tak. Lizzie? Chłopcy?   
\- Chętnie – przytaknęła dziewczyna; Ren i Hux poszli w jej ślady.   
DeeDee znów skierowała się do kuchni, obiecując, że raz-dwa przyrządzi pyszną owsiankę, jajecznicę i cokolwiek jeszcze znajdzie w lodówce. Lizzie tymczasem powiedziała, że musi iść się choć trochę obmyć, bo nadal śmierdzi aresztem. Pani McCoy opadła na fotel przed kominkiem i wydała z siebie długie, głębokie westchnienie.   
Hux poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż czuł się od rana. Ta kobieta była starą, policyjną wygą. Takie jak ona wyczuwały spożycie napojów wyskokowych na kilometr, nawet jeśli zdarzyło się tydzień temu, a nie zeszłej nocy. Nie ma mowy, żeby nie zauważyła, że mężczyzna, który miał czekać na wieści na temat jej zamkniętej i przesłuchiwanej córki, zamiast trwać na warcie, poszedł pić.   
\- Pani Messalindo… - zaczął delikatnie, podchodząc bliżej, ale nie siadając. Czuł się jak uczniak, który wybił szybę i czeka na naganę od dyrektora. – Przepraszam. Zawiodłem.   
\- O czym ty mówisz, Wilhuff? – Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.   
\- Ja… nie czekałem. Miałem czekać, aż pani zadzwoni. Przepraszam.  
\- Willie… - Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i poklepała miejsce obok siebie. Usiadł posłusznie. – Lizzie zdążyła mi nieco opowiedzieć o tym, gdzie się wczoraj włóczyliście i w ogóle, co się działo. Nie mam do ciebie żadnych pretensji. Moja córka też nie.   
\- Nadal… nie powinienem. Strasznie mi wstyd.   
\- Ależ spokojnie, naprawdę! – Poklepała go po plecach. – Mam być zła, że Jasko cię ugościł? Daj spokój!   
\- Skąd pani wie…?  
\- Zapach ruusańskiej brzoskwiniówki umiem wyczuć z daleka. – Mrugnęła do niego. – A tylko Jasko to tutaj sprzedaje. Poza tym, wiem, że się lubicie, a ty dopiero co przyleciałeś i pewnie nie znasz innych knajp. Wniosek jest prosty.   
A więc jednak nie będzie musiał zabić Rena. Znaczy, będzie musiał. W końcu. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.   
Tylko kiedy on, do cholery, pił tę ruusańską brzoskwiniówkę, czy jak to się tam zwało… ile on w ogóle wczoraj wypił?! I czemu, do diabła, znowu mieszał?!  
Lizzie wyszła w tej samej chwili, w której DeeDee zawołała do stołu. Faktycznie, podała jajecznicę – smażoną na prawdziwym maśle, ze świeżymi pomidorami i nerfim serem, a także owsiankę z owocami i czekoladą. Był jeszcze sok, do którego generał natychmiast się dorwał.   
Ren musiał sobie przynieść krzesło, bo w kuchni były tylko trzy. W chwili, gdy zniknął, Lizzie natychmiast uaktywniła się z pytaniami.  
\- I jak? Co powiedział Pocarto? Wiedział coś?  
\- Wiedział – odparł generał. – Nawet całkiem… dużo. Mam całkiem ciekawy trop. Będzie na kolejne dwa rozdziały jak nic.   
\- No to super! Mam nadzieję, że twoja magisterka będzie przez to jeszcze lepsza i obronisz na szóstkę z plusem.   
\- Mam nadzieję… ale lepiej ty opowiadaj. Co oni ci tam robili? Mam nadzieję, że żaden cię nie skrzywdził?   
\- Nie. – Znów nieco posmutniała. – Tylko się naczekałam. Bald większość czasu spędził z wujkiem Morrisonem i moją mamą, niż ze mną.   
Ren wrócił i usiadł, natychmiast zabierając się do tego kawałka jajecznicy, w którym znalazł smażone mięso.   
\- Debil – prychnęła pani McCoy. – Naprawdę. Ten posterunek jest o krok od katastrofy. A kiedyś to była perła w koronie Cesarskiej Policji. Dorwie się taki nerfopas, detonatorem termicznym od pługa oderwany i myśli, że wszystko potrafi. Synuś Rebelii, psia ich mać.   
\- Mamo… - Lizzie pogłaskała matkę po wierzchu dłoni, która niebezpiecznie zaciskała się na widelcu. – Proszę, nie denerwuj się już.   
\- Wybacz, córeczko, ale po prostu jasny szlag mnie trafia, jak patrzę na tego gnoja. A teraz jeszcze próbował cię aresztować za bycie seryjnym mordercą.   
\- Ale już jestem – powiedziała z naciskiem dziewczyna. – Nie myślmy już o tym przygłupie. Przynajmniej na razie. Pomyślmy lepiej o śledztwie. Chłopaki! – Zwróciła się znów do nich. – Zdałam już relację mojej mamie z tego, co udało nam się wczoraj ustalić, ale wam nie powiedziałam jeszcze czegoś bardzo ważnego. Mam solidny trop! Podejrzałam u wujków, jak mnie prowadzili przez korytarz. Tylko kurczę, nie sfotografowałam, bo nie było czym… właśnie, Annie? – Ren uniósł łeb znad jedzenia. – Masz mój plecak?  
\- Mam, położyłem w twoim pokoju.   
\- Super! – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Czyli nadal mamy nasze dowody!   
\- A co znalazłaś? – spytał Hux.   
\- Nie ja, tylko któryś z policjantów. Bilet. A w zasadzie kawałek biletu. Do teatru. Na przedwczoraj. Tylko, cholera, nie wiadomo na co, ani na którą. Musimy sprawdzić, co wtedy grali, iść i poprosić o taśmy z kamer. Na pewno mają.  
\- Ale… w jakim celu? – Hux uniósł brew.   
\- Zawęzi nam to poszukiwania! Wiemy, że morderca na pewno był tego dnia w teatrze!  
\- Tak, ale raczej nie sądzę, że z wielką, czerwoną strzałką nad głową z napisem „Jestem mordercą”… skąd wiadomo w ogóle, że to jego bilet?  
\- E… Willie, oni to znaleźli w tym jego gnieździe. Wśród flaków. Czyj inny mógłby być?  
\- Nie wiem. Żony? Córki? Kochanki? Wpakował bilet którejś z nich do kieszeni i mu wypadł?   
\- Nawet gdyby, to wciąż – ta osoba ma z nim wyraźne powiązanie!  
\- Albo daje nam fałszywy trop – odezwała się pani McCoy. – To dziwne, że znajdujemy coś tak obciążającego. I w ogóle, że ostatnio zaczęliśmy znajdować te pojedyncze włosy. Wcześniej był ostrożniejszy.  
\- Ale bilet znaleźli nie na miejscu zbrodni, tylko w jego kryjówce! – zaprotestowała Lizzie. – We własnej kryjówce można trochę opuścić gardę.   
\- Niby można, ale nadal musimy zakładać, że to może być pułapka. – Utrzymywała pani McCoy. – Ale sprawdzić absolutnie nie zaszkodzi.   
\- Tylko co tu właściwie sprawdzać? – wtrącił się generał. – Ile miejsc ma tutejszy teatr?   
\- Ponad trzysta – odpowiedziała mu Messalinda.   
\- No właśnie. W czym nam to pomoże, że dowiemy się, kto tam był?   
\- Willie, Scaparus Port ma pięćdziesiąt tysięcy mieszkańców. – Lizzie poprawiła włosy. – Jeśli z tych pięćdziesięciu tysięcy wydzielimy, załóżmy, tych trzystu – nie wiem, ile spektakli tam grają na raz – to już jest trochę do przodu, prawda?  
\- Policja już się tym zajmuje – dodała jej matka. – Lizzie powiedziała o tym, co zobaczyła, detektywowi Morrisonowi. Zresztą, pewnie i tak by się dowiedział. Chociaż… z Baldem to cholera wie. Teraz mają ze sobą jeszcze bardziej na pieńku, niż mieli wcześniej.  
\- Czyli pewnie dadzą ogłoszenie w mediach, że proszą, żeby wszyscy, którzy wtedy byli w teatrze, zgłosili się na komisariat. – Stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Ale sądzę, że może to zająć tygodnie. I nie wiemy, czy zgłoszą się wszyscy.   
\- A właśnie. Anakin? – Messalinda skierowała uwagę na Kylo. – Lizzie mówi, że prawie tego człowieka przyłapałeś na gorącym uczynku?   
\- Tak – odpowiedział z całkowitą pewnością Ren. – Słyszałem… krzyk. A jak tam dotarłem, to… no, krew była świeża.   
\- Uważasz, że znów zabił?   
\- Jestem o tym przekonany. – Zerknął na Huxa, dając mu do zrozumienia, że Moc nie kłamie.   
Pani McCoy znów westchnęła i odsunęła pustą miseczkę po owsiance.   
\- Było już coś w wiadomościach? Nie wiecie? O kolejnym ciele?   
\- Nie – zameldował posłusznie Kylo. – Tylko o komendancie i o tym, jak to zerwał na nogi pół dziennikarzy na Arkanis w środku nocy.   
Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, z satysfakcją. Lizzie również.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że któreś z nich wysmaży porządny artykuł o tym bęcwale. Ale… to zapewne oznacza, że dzisiaj znajdziemy ciało. Pozostałe znajdowali zwykle szybko. Chyba, że podrzucił je w jakieś niedostępne miejsca. Albo nikt nie szukał.   
\- Musimy być czujni. – Lizzie pokiwała głową, również kończąc jeść.   
\- Anakin? – Hux zwrócił się do Kylo. Miał idealny pomysł, jak go na jakiś czas spławić. – Posprzątasz może ze stołu? DeeDee odpocznie, a ty się wreszcie przydasz w tym domu.   
\- No chyba… - zaczął, ale w porę zmienił zamiar, widząc jego minę. - …to dobry pomysł. Posprzątam. – Syknął, wściekły, że generał postawił go w takiej sytuacji.  
Obie kobiety próbowały zaprotestować, ale Hux zapewniał je, że to wszak żaden kłopot. Kylo nie mówił nic. Uśmiechał się tylko sztucznie i, niby to przypadkiem, kopał go rudzielca po kostkach.   
Po śniadaniu Messalinda udała się do sypialni, żeby nieco odpocząć, a Lizzie i Hux opadli na kanapę przed kominkiem. Lizzie dopijała kubek kafu.   
\- Opowiadaj – zarządziła. – Co wiesz? Jaki masz trop?   
Hux był naprawdę zmęczony i z naprawdę złym samopoczuciem. Był też zajęty utrzymaniem śniadania w żołądku. Kac wciąż mocno mu doskwierał. Nie wiedział nawet, o której Ren go zabrał do mieszkania. Pewnie nad ranem.   
Dlatego popełnił taki głupi błąd. Dlatego się zapomniał.  
\- Pocarto pokazał mi zdjęcie, a nim dwie kobiety. Powiedział, że jedna z nich jest na pewno moją matką. Ale jeszcze nie porównałem tego zdjęcia z aktami z Aka… znaczy…   
Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że Lizzie nie wie wszystkiego. Zwłaszcza najważniejszej części.   
Było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Dziewczyna już uniosła brwi i otworzyła szerzej oczy.   
\- Akta z Akademii? Po co ci akta z Akademii do szukania mamy? I co to ma w ogóle do rzeczy?  
Cholera. Powiedział jej, że przyleciał pisać, owszem, ale przede wszystkim szukać matki, której nawet nie pamiętał. Powiedział, że ojciec go wywiózł daleko i nie pozwolił o nią pytać. Ale przecież… z Pocarto nie miał rozmawiać o matce. Tylko o swoich „badaniach historycznych”. Przecież przed momentem się chwalił, jakie to dwa rozdziały mu się nie piszą!  
Może… może był już czas na szczerość. Przynajmniej w większym stopniu, niż dotąd.   
\- Wilhuff?   
\- Cholera, Lizzie… - Zacisnął powieki i przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy. – Nie chciałem ci tego mówić.   
\- Ale już zacząłeś, to mów dalej! Jak inaczej będę mogła ci pomóc?   
\- Moja matka… pracowała w Akademii. Jako personel pomocniczy. Mam wszelkie powody, by uważać, że była wtedy w ciąży. Pocarto miał zdjęcie kadry i wskazał mi… które z kobiet-pomocników zachowywały się dziwnie. Koło roku zerowego, znaczy. Wtedy, kiedy ja… wiesz.  
Wyglądała na bardzo zaskoczoną.   
\- Więc jednak coś wiesz o mamie!  
\- Tylko tyle. – Znów łapał punkt zaczepienia. – Że była… imperialną. Bo przecież Akademia nie trzymała niewolników. Zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Poszła tam z własnej woli. – Przybrał aktorski, smutny wyraz twarzy. – Pamiętasz, jak mi mówiłaś, że wyzywali cię w szkole od imperialnych bękartów? Mnie też. Wszystko, co wiem o mojej matce, to to, że ścierała podłogi albo mieszała w garach dla Brendola Huxa i jego załogi. Mój ojciec jej za to nienawidził. – Zagryzł dolną wargę, żeby wyglądać na jeszcze bardziej przejętego. – Mówiłem ci, że ta moja praca to tylko wygodna wymówka. Nie chciałem mówić ojcu, że…  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Lizzie znów go przytuliła. Drugi raz jednego dnia.   
\- Chłopie, czemu mi już wtedy nie powiedziałeś? – spytała, mierzwiąc mu włosy.   
\- Ja…   
\- No co? Zobacz, jaką tworzymy świetną drużynę! – Zaśmiała się, odsuwając się i chwytając go za ramiona. – Jesteśmy imperialne bękarty! Ty i ja! Kurczę, powinniśmy założyć jakiś klub, albo zespół, czy coś… - zachichotała.   
\- Tak… - Podrapał się za uchem, wciąż zaskoczony. – W każdym razie: Pocarto zawęził moje poszukiwania do dwóch kobiet. Dał też mnóstwo innych ciekawych rzeczy, które wykorzystam do pisania, jasne. Ale jednak to było dla mnie najważniejsze. Jednak zanim cokolwiek zrobię, to muszę popatrzeć w to, co wydobyłem u pani Creeksborrow, a dopiero potem będę mógł określić… jak one się nazywały. Te dwie kobiety, które nagle zniknęły z Akademii akurat w odpowiednim czasie.   
\- To jest już wielki krok naprzód! Super nam idą te śledztwa!  
\- Mam nadzieję.  
\- Przynoś datapada! Razem poszukamy!  
Posłusznie udał się do swojego płaszcza, w którym spodziewał się znaleźć raz, że swoje urządzenie, dwa, że ten tablet ze szpitala, który zgarnęli po drodze.   
Tyle że ani jednego, ani drugiego, tam nie było.  
\- Ren? – spytał, wchodząc do kuchni. Wielki rycerz z bardzo wkurzoną miną stał i zmywał talerze. Wyraźnie chciał zamordować go wzrokiem. – Przestań z tą miną, bo ci tak zostanie. Powiedz mi lepiej, gdzie położyłeś mojego datapada? Zniknął mi z kieszeni.  
\- Co? – Ren wydawał się szczerze zdumiony. – Nie przekładałem ci żadnego datapada!   
\- To w takim razie gdzie on jest? – Generał poczuł, że nagle robi mu się zimno.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, nie grzebię ci po kieszeniach, matole!  
Miał ochotę mu rąbnąć za „matoła”, ale powoli dochodziła do niego straszliwa prawda.  
\- Kylo, skup się. – Podszedł bliżej, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Na tym datapadzie jest pół dokumentacji Najwyższego Porządku. Przypomnij sobie! Musiałeś go gdzieś widzieć!   
\- Powtarzam ci, generale… - Ren odłożył gąbkę i wytarł ręce w kuchenny ręcznik. – Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest twój datapad. Przyciągnąłem cię tutaj, zdjąłem ci buty, odwiesiłem płaszcz i przebrałem cię w piżamę… nie ma za co, swoją drogą. Ale żadnych sprzętów ci nie ruszałem. Gdziekolwiek są, to ty je tam położyłeś.   
Jasko. Alkohol. Urwany film. Płaszcz, rzucony pewnie byle jak, koło baru… nie pamiętał nawet, gdzie go odwieszał i czy w ogóle.   
Dookoła mnóstwo ludzi, którym bardzo przydałaby się gotówka.   
\- Ren… - Generał czuł, jak krew gwałtownie odpływa mu z twarzy. – Mamy poważny problem.


	42. Chapter 42

\- Jak mogłeś zgubić ten datapad?!  
\- Nie zgubiłem, tylko ktoś mi go ukradł!  
\- Jak mogłeś dać sobie go ukraść?!  
\- Panowie, panowie! – Lizzie zaciskała mocno dłonie na sterach śmigacza. – Spokojnie, zdarza się. Jasko ma kamery nad barem, może coś się wyjaśni. A może ci wypadł i ktoś oddał, i sprzęt już czeka za ladą do odbioru?   
\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz?! – Ren nerwowo stukał stopą o podłogę. – Miałeś chociaż jakieś hasło, cymbale?!  
\- Ej, Annie, nie nazywaj Williego cymbałem!  
\- Dla twojej wiadomości, matołku. – Hux odwrócił się na fotelu, by móc patrzeć na Kylo. – Żeby włączyć mojego datapada, potrzebny jest mój odcisk palca, skan siatkówki i dwudziestosześcioliterowe hasło ze znakami specjalnymi, wielkimi i małymi literami i z przynajmniej pięcioma cyframi. Zmieniam je co dwa tygodnie. Więc tak naprawdę jedyne, czego się obawiam, to to, że ten złodziej mógł go już sprzedać na części albo założyć nowy dysk czy coś… cholera, ja tam całą magisterkę mam! Jedyną kopię! – jęknął, żeby Lizzie bardziej mu współczuła. – I jeszcze te dodatkowe informacje, co zdobyłem… - Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. - I notatki ze studiów! Wszystkie wykłady z czterech i pół roku! I referaty na konferencje!  
\- I nie miałeś kopii zapasowych? – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.   
\- No widzisz, nie miałem! Nie wiedziałem, że mogę ich potrzebować! – Oczywiście, że miał, poza tymi o matce. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jeśli te dane wpadną w niepowołane ręce, mogą, jako Organizacja, znaleźć się w poważnych tarapatach. Takich, przy których zgubienie z trudem zdobytych danych na temat dawno zaginionej rodzicielki to naprawdę tylko kamyk na prostej, pięknej drodze.   
Syknęła przez zęby.   
\- Niedobrze. Mama mówi, że ludzie dzielą się na dwa rodzaje – tych, co robią kopie zapasowe i na tych, co będą je robić. Ale spokojnie, Willie, poradzimy coś! – zapewniła go Lizzie, biorąc jednocześnie tak ostry zakręt, że obu ich rzuciło o drzwi.   
Wyjątkowo nie padało. Było też nieco jaśniej niż zwykle na tej planecie. Chmury z ponurych i ciężkich stały się jasnoszare. Nie wiał wiatr. Arkanis wydawało się dziwnie przyjazne. Jak planeta, na której, od biedy, można by nawet zamieszkać, jeśli już nie miałoby się innego wyjścia.   
Generał, starając się odepchnąć myśli o jakimś mistrzu hakerki, który właśnie włamuje mu się na sprzęt i orientuje, że ma w ręku dane zdolne najpewniej obalić cały Najwyższy Porządek, zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu w ogóle rodzaj ludzki zdecydował się skolonizować ten świat. Przecież wilgoć przenikała tu aż do szpiku kości. Rosły tylko najwytrzymalsze rośliny. Fauna morska to jeden wielki koszmar i był gotów w ciemno założyć, że lądowa niewiele jej ustępowała – jeśli nie była jeszcze gorsza. Światła słonecznego praktycznie nie ma, więc witaminę D niemal na pewno Arkanijczycy musieli sobie sztucznie suplementować. Ani to zdrowe, ani przyjemne. Po cholerę więc?   
Z drugiej strony, bywały planety znacznie bardziej nieprzyjazne. Jak, na przykład, sąsiednie Tatooine.   
Cholerne Tatooine. Jak tylko skończą Starkillera i wysadzą kilka celów strategicznych, na pewno wyceluje właśnie w tę kupę piachu, która dała Galaktyce ród Skywalkerów, a wraz z nim – uroczego Kylusia.   
Naboo też by chętnie wysadził. Na wszelki wypadek.   
Tymczasem Lizzie zahamowała z piskiem repulsorów pod jaskową kawiarnią. Wysiedli szybko i wbiegli do środka, praktycznie taranując się nawzajem.   
Właściciel stał na swoim zwykłym miejscu, czyli za barem, i od niechcenia czyścił szkło. Gwizdał przy tym, sądząc z melodii, jakąś szantę.   
\- Aa, jest mój kelner! – zawołał radośnie, widząc gości. – Nie odebrałeś wczoraj wypłaty! Już ci daję, razem z napiwkami…  
\- Jasko, dzięki, ale jest problem. – Hux dopadł lady, próbując łapać ostatnie krople nadziei. – Nie zostawiłem tu może swojego datapada? Bo nie mam. Nie masz? Nie znalazłeś gdzieś? Nie…? Ech, cholera… to znaczy, że ktoś mi go z kieszeni ukradł! – Popatrzył na niego z desperacją. - I jeszcze jednego tableta z danymi!  
\- Nie mów! – Barman szerzej otworzył oczy. – Gdzie, tu?!  
\- Na to wychodzi! Jak wchodziłem do ciebie, to jeszcze miałem, a rano już nie. A Anakin zarzeka się, że mi nie przestawił!  
Ren wywrócił oczami.   
\- Niedopuszczalne! – Jasko rzucił szmatę na krzesło i z hukiem odstawił szklankę. – W moim barze nikt nie kradnie! Mam swoją reputację!  
\- Wujku, ale to prawda! – Lizzie podeszła bliżej. – Sprawdziłam z chłopakami cały dom…  
Nie dokończyła, bo wybiegł zza lady i uniósł ją na rękach, zamykając w niedźwiedzim uścisku.   
\- Lizaczku mój, jak ja się o ciebie martwiłem! Co ta banda ci zrobiła na tym komisariacie?! Jak chcesz, to zaraz zwołam rybaków i pójdziemy Baldowi wytłumaczyć to i owo…  
\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił go, obejmując za grubą szyję. – Nieco się nie wyspałam, i tyle.   
Mogła tak mówić, ale nawet Hux, który ogólnie nie był najlepszy w rozumieniu ludzkich reakcji, widział po jej twarzy, ile nerwów ją to wszystko kosztowało. Ją i jej matkę. Dlatego też uważał, że wyłożenie panu komendantowi zasad dobrych manier za pomocą wiosła to jest całkiem dobry pomysł.   
Ale na razie jednak priorytetem był datapad. Lizzie też zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, więc wyswobodziła się z rąk Jaska i znów zaczęła mówić, że przeszukali wszystkie kąty – co było prawdą – że biedny Willie ma tam cały swój dorobek naukowy i prywatne dane i bardzo mu zależy. Ale Jasko przerwał jej znów w pół słowa.   
\- Ależ ja przecież nie mówię, że Wilhuff kłamie! Przeciwnie! – Spojrzał na generała ze współczuciem. – Bardzo cię przepraszam, młody kolego. Zaręczam, że takie rzeczy się w tym barze zwykle nie zdarzają. Dlatego jestem, do wszystkich morskich diabłów, oburzony! Kradzież na moim terenie!   
\- Naprawdę muszę odzyskać tego datapada, Jasko – powiedział Hux ze zbolałą miną. – A ty podobno masz kamery!   
\- A oczywiście, że mam! – Kiwnął na nich palcem i poprowadził na zaplecze. Usiadł za konsolą, budzącą się do życia z cichym sykiem. Wyglądała nieco zabytkowo, ale chyba działała. Przynajmniej generał miał taką nadzieję. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowali, to monitoring, który wyzionął ducha w najgorszym możliwym momencie.   
\- Spójrzmy. – Barmanowi, na całe szczęście, udało się dostać do właściwego pliku. Na obrazie pokazał się obraz Huxa, wchodzącego do środka późnym wieczorem. – Mhm… dobra. Czyli płaszcz na razie masz na sobie… teraz idziemy na zaplecze po fartuch dla ciebie… a teraz wychodzisz i odwieszasz ten płaszcz, widzisz? – Faktycznie. Płaszcz wylądował na wieszaku przy drzwiach. – No to teraz przyspieszmy nieco i zobaczmy, czy ktoś będzie przy nim grzebał…   
Pół godziny później w końcu udało im się wypatrzeć podejrzanie zachowującego się osobnika. Był częścią większej grupy, która weszła do knajpy późno w nocy i natychmiast zabrała się do picia. Siedzieli przy stoliku najbliżej wejścia, a więc najbliżej wieszaka. Pili spokojnie, ale jeden z nich – z twarzy niepodobny zupełnie do nikogo, całkowicie przeciętny – zaczął się nerwowo kręcić. Co jakiś czas strzelał oczami na boki, jakby próbował się zorientować, czy jest obserwowany. Był w tym boleśnie oczywisty i gdyby tylko ktoś poświęcił mu więcej niż pięć sekund uwagi wiedziałby, że coś kombinuje.   
\- To on – zawyrokowała w końcu Lizzie, stukając palcem w ekran. – Widzicie? Już łapę wyciąga. Pewnie początkujący kieszonkowiec, bo zawodowca byśmy nawet nie zauważyli…  
\- Zawodowcy przede wszystkim wiedzą, że u Jaska się nie kradnie! – prychnął barman, wciąż wyraźnie oburzony, że tak zbrukano mu bar.   
\- Wyślij mi ten kawałek, wujku – powiedziała, wyciągając swojego datapada. – Ja wyślę mamie, ona powie, czy go czasem nie zna. Może już ma kartotekę czy coś.   
\- Robi się.   
Hux cieszył się, że mają postęp. Ale był zbyt zażenowany, by się na tym skupiać.   
Kamery obejmowały nie tylko wejście, ale całość kawiarniano-barowego wnętrza. Widać też było, że Jasko się na nie wykosztował, bo dawały całkiem dobrej jakości obraz. I w tej właśnie dobrej jakości obrazie generał musiał oglądać, co wyczyniał zeszłego wieczora.   
Postawili mu nie tylko tamci pierwsi. Zaraz potem zawołała go jakaś banda z kolejnego stolika i też mu postawiła. I następnego. A on pił, jak idiota. Co on sobie myślał, do cholery…   
Najgorsze było potem, kiedy alkohol już uderzył mu do głowy. Nadal ze zdumiewającą zręcznością nosił pełne kufle, kieliszki i dzbany – aż był pod wrażeniem. Ale gracja godna tancerza była też połączona z cokolwiek tanecznym krokiem. I wyjątkowo zadowoloną miną.  
W końcu któryś z rybaków, z którymi właśnie rozmawiał, podniósł się i zawołał coś do Jaska. Ten wyniósł tarczę ze zdjęciem Brendola, co zostało powitane ogólnym wybuchem szyderczej wesołości. A potem… o gwiazdy. Potem Hux wlazł na jakiś stolik, omal nie strącając kufli i chyba wyzwał wszystkich na pojedynek w rzutach…  
Kylo nie przesadzał – jak tylko wszedł, prawie oberwał. Chyba tylko Moc go uchroniła przed koniecznością szybkiej wizyty na urazówce. Gdy już namierzył generała, który właśnie zdobywał status barowego bohatera przez umieszczenie trzech noży idealnie między brendolowymi oczami, próbował go namówić – przynajmniej Hux tak wnioskował – do natychmiastowego opuszczenia tego miejsca. Sam zainteresowany jednak nie wydawał się specjalnie palić do tego pomysłu. W pewnym momencie odepchnął rycerza i chciał znów zabrać się do rzutów, ale Ren się wkurzył i złapał go wpół, chcąc wynieść na zewnątrz siłą. I wtedy właśnie nowo poznani, barowi przyjaciele, złapali za wiosła.   
Kylo przed laniem – a gości, zapewne, przed masakrą, bo przecież by nie odpuścił takiej zniewagi – uratował dopiero Jasko, który wpadł w tłum i zaczął wyciszać emocje. Coś tam powiedział do rycerza, coś do reszty, coś do generała. W efekcie wszystko wrócili do swoich stolików, poza tymi, którzy nadal rzucali nożami w Brendola. Ale Hux już się odłączył i znowu zaczął nosić szkło. A Ren usiadł z boku i chyba czekał, aż Armitage zechce opuścić lokal dobrowolnie.   
Doczekał się dopiero piętnaście minut przed zamknięciem, jak tłum zaczął się przerzedzać, a Hux już naprawdę ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Kylo musiał go praktycznie odholować na zewnątrz.   
\- Co za wstyd… - jęknął w którymś momencie pod nosem dzisiejszy, nadal skacowany Armitage, ściskając palcami nasadę nosa.   
\- Żebyś wiedział – burknął Ren, patrząc, jak Jasko kilkakrotnie cofa film, by wraz z Lizzie wychwycić moment kradzieży.   
\- Co mnie podkusiło w ogóle… - Już wiedział, co, zanim jeszcze do końca wypowiedział tę myśl. Do picia skłonił go fakt, że ma babcię, dziadka i dwóch stryjków, o których dotąd nawet nie wiedział, bo jego ojciec najwyraźniej uznał, że nie ma po co bękarciego syna wtajemniczać w takie rzeczy jak jego własne pochodzenie. Świetnie. „Dziękuję bardzo, tatusiu. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie niczego lepszego, a i tak jestem rozczarowany”.   
Kylo złapał go za rękaw i odciągnął nieco do tyłu. Nachylił się i zaczął mówić szeptem.  
\- Nie wiem, ale jak odjeżdżaliśmy, to się nieco… rozkleiłeś.   
\- Co? – Hux spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą. Rozkleił się? On?!  
\- Dokładnie tak. Ciągle powtarzałeś, że Brendol to ostatnia świnia i jak to się cieszysz, że gnije w piekle. I że masz nadzieję, że wrzeszczy teraz w ostatnich otchłaniach, żałując tego, jaką świnią był. Ogólnie – często używałeś słowa „świnia”.   
\- Robiłem… coś jeszcze?  
\- Parę razy prawie się zrzygałeś. Dlatego miałem pod ręką miskę dzisiaj rano.   
\- Coś jeszcze? – Hux zastanawiał się, czy na pewno chce wiedzieć.   
\- W pewnym momencie byłeś strasznie zafascynowany jakąś piłeczką.   
Generał spojrzał na niego z paniką w oczach. Dłoń odruchowo powędrowała mu do kieszeni płaszcza. Całe szczęście – różowo-fioletowej kulki złodziej nie ukradł.   
\- Ciągle ją podrzucałeś i śmiałeś się bez sensu. Histerycznie, powiedziałbym. To twój talizman, czy jakaś maskotka? – Rycerz uniósł brew.   
\- Nie twój interes, Ren – odparł generał. – Ale… dzięki za pomoc. Przyznaję, że przesadziłem. – Skrzywił się lekko, ale chciał udowodnić i jemu, i sobie, że jest znacznie lepiej wychowany. – Powiedz mi jeszcze… chyba się nie popłakałem, co? – To by była katastrofa ostateczna. Podsumowanie całego tego pokręconego dnia. Nie płakał od… chyba od trzynastego roku życia. I nie podobała mu się wizja, że mogłoby się to zmienić.   
\- Nie, nie martw się. Chociaż parę razy już mi się wydawało, że zaraz zaczniesz wyć. Naprawdę tak się przejmujesz tą dziewczyną? – spytał Ren, wskazując na wgapiającą się wraz z Jaskiem w monitoring – teraz z kamer zewnętrznych – Lizzie. – Nie spodziewałem się, że taki z ciebie romantyk, generale.   
Hux zgrzytnął zębami.   
\- To nie tak. Mówiłem ci, Lizzie jest tylko koleżanką.   
\- Jaasne… - Kylo uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Wielki pan generał się zakochał!  
\- W nikim się nie zakochałem.   
\- Akurat.   
\- Myśl sobie, co chcesz, Ren, ale zapewniam cię, że nic do niej nie czuję, poza pewnego rodzaju… bękarcią solidarnością.   
\- Ależ ja ci wierzę, generale! – Nie wierzył; Hux doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. I coraz bardziej drażniła go ta szydercza mina. – Tylko wiesz. Jak już się dorobicie tej gromadki rudych dzieciaków…  
\- Nie dorobimy się żadnej gromadki dzieciaków! – warknął w końcu, zniecierpliwiony. – Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś wczoraj, ale nie pozwalaj sobie na za dużo, Ren! – Już chciał go wyminąć, by odejść z powrotem do konsoli, ale rycerz złapał go za kołnierz i pociągnął w tył; nie na tyle mocno, by można było uznać to za szarpnięcie, ale na tyle, by zatrzymać w miejscu.  
\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie…  
\- Czego?  
\- Twój ojciec. Brendol „Ostatnia Świnia” Hux. Czym ci tak zalazł za skórę?  
Hux nerwowo przełknął ślinę.   
\- Co cię to obchodzi?  
\- Jestem ciekawy. Zwłaszcza tego, co powiedziałby Snoke na to, jak traktujesz pamięć po zmarłym założycielu Najwyższego Porządku. I po własnym ojcu, który cię pchał do góry po szczebelkach kariery…  
\- Mój ojciec nigdzie mnie nie pchał.   
\- Tak, uważaj, bo ci uwierzę.   
\- Nic mnie nie obchodzi, w co ty wierzysz, a w co nie, Ren. I chyba już ustaliliśmy, że jak cokolwiek piśniesz, to nie wracam?   
\- Ładnie to tak, rzucać nożami w portret własnego ojca? Właśnie, jaka jest niby oficjalna wersja? Gdzie on niby jest?   
\- Jest na długoterminowej misji rekrutacyjnej – wyrecytował gotową formułkę generał.   
\- W ostatnich otchłaniach piekła? Ciekawy teren na prowadzenie rekrutacji szturmowców.   
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, Ren? – Odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy, czując, że kończy mu się cierpliwość.   
\- Żebyś wziął się w garść i wrócił na Finalizera.   
\- Mała rada dla ciebie – jeśli chcesz, żebym, jak mówisz, „wziął się w garść i wracał na Finalizera”, to przestań mi przypominać, z kim będę musiał tam współpracować. – Wyrwał się w końcu i podszedł do Lizzie, która właśnie grzebała w swoim datapadzie.  
\- W porządku, wysłałam… znam kilka złodziejskich dziupli i jeszcze więcej lombardów – zwróciła się do niego wesoło. – Szkoda tylko, że nie wiemy, gdzie potem poszedł. Trzeba by wyłapać obraz z monitoringu miejskiego.   
\- Macie monitoring miejski? – Huxowi nagle zaczęło coś nie pasować.  
\- Pewnie, że mamy, a co?  
\- I na żadnym obrazie nie widać tego seryjnego? – Założył ręce na piersi. – Nawet u Rubenów i Pererdurów?   
\- Właśnie nie – odpowiedziała. – Teraz możemy to wyjaśnić przez tunele, ale nadal, tam musiał iść choć przez moment wierzchem. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić.   
\- A jesteście pewni, że tam nie prowadzi żaden tunel? – odezwał się nagle Kylo.   
\- Żadnego nie ma na mapie – odparł Hux.   
\- No i? Może warto się wybrać do tych domów i zejść do piwnic? Choćby na wszelki wypadek?   
\- Wiesz co, to jest dobry pomysł – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Ale skupmy się na razie na jednej rzeczy. Mama powinna zaraz… o, jest. – Złapała za komunikator i odebrała połączenie. – Mamo?   
\- Znam weszkę – powiedziała miniaturowa pani McCoy. – To Eridus Drax. Wielki koneser przyprawy. Wcześniej sprzedawał podrabiane perfumy na parkingach, a ostatnio przerzucił się na kradzieże.   
\- Wiesz, gdzie możemy go znaleźć? – spytała jej córka.   
\- Ma kilka ulubionych miejscówek, ale najlepiej sprawdzić w dokach. Tamtejsze lombardy nie zwykły zadawać pytań, wiesz przecież.   
\- Jakiś szczególny?   
\- Stary Handurian. Znasz drogę?   
\- Jasne. Dzięki, mamusiu! – Uśmiechnęła się i wyłączyła komunikator. – No to chłopcy, pakować się do śmigacza. Jedziemy do doków.


	43. Chapter 43

Kylo nienawidził meduz.   
Jedna z tych choler ukąsiła go, gdy miał pięć lat i spędzał wakacje z rodzicami na planecie Irff. Noga napuchła mu do trzykrotności swych normalnych rozmiarów, dostał wysokiej gorączki, a przede wszystkim bolało go tak, że miał ochotę własnoręcznie sobie tę kończynę odciąć. Spędził trzy dni w szpitalu, z czego cały jeden na swojej pierwszej w życiu terapii w zbiorniku z bactą.   
W dokach Scaparus Port absolutnie wszystko kojarzyło mu się z meduzami. Głównie dlatego, że było dokładnie tak samo oślizgłe.   
Była to w zasadzie niewielka dzielnica portowa. Porastały ją niskie, nieforemne budynki z nieociosanego kamienia i omszałych desek. Większość okiennic była zatrzaśnięta. Podpiwniczenia z kolei sięgały mu prawie do kolan. Mimowolnie zastanawiał się, jakim cudem mieszkańcy tej dziury nie boją się wchodzić po wąskich, kamiennych schodkach, prowadzących do drzwi wejściowych. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że kamień jest śliski jak diabli. On by tam karku nie ryzykował. Zwłaszcza, że do Scaparus Port najwyraźniej nie dotarła koncepcja barierek.   
Budynki wyglądały ponuro, jak coś, co jakiś gigant rzucił na brzeg i zapomniał, a potem osiedlili się w tym ludzie. Ale cała reszta otoczenia była jeszcze gorsza. Przede wszystkim – nie było chodnika. Były tylko dwa rzędy desek, ułożonych w niezgrabny, krzywy szlak. Jakby cofnęli się tysiące lat do tyłu i miały tędy jeździć wozy drabiniaste.   
Poza deskami było błoto. Obrzydliwe, chlapiące, cuchnące błoto. I kałuże, zasilane przez kropiący deszcz.   
Niebo, jak zwykle, prezentowało najsmutniejszy odcień szarości jaki w ogóle istniał we wszechświecie.   
Kylo z każdą minutą coraz bardziej tęsknił za Finalizerem. Okręt może miał swoje wady, ale przynajmniej nie lało się mu na głowę, było względnie ciepło, a za takie spojrzenie, jakie właśnie rzucił mu typ stojący pod szyldem reklamującym sklep ze świeżo złowionymi dorszami czy innymi owocami morza, mógł spokojnie kogoś udusić.   
Odruchowo zacisnął rękę na noszonym za pazuchą mieczu.   
\- Gdzie ten Handurian? – spytał, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.   
\- Ulicą w dół i w lewo – odpowiedziała Lizzie, której warunki pogodowe i ogólna atmosfera otoczenia zdawały się w ogóle nie ruszać. Odziana w swój żółty płaszczyk skakała nad kałużami, uśmiechając się promiennie.   
Hux z kolei wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał złapać grypę.   
Chcąc nie chcąc, podążyli za dziewczyną. Ona rozglądała się ciekawie, grzecznie chyląc kapelusza przed co drugim zakapiorem z bramy, oni starali się jak najszczelniej okryć płaszczami. Zbliżali się w końcu do morza. W prześwitach między ruderami widzieli już jego warczące fale.   
\- Ta woda nigdy się nie uspokaja? – spytał Hux, przytrzymując czapkę lewą ręką, a prawą starając się postawić kołnierz.   
\- Bardzo rzadko – odpowiedziała Lizzie. – Gniew Sed’kudny.   
\- Gniew czego? – Kylo zmrużył oczy; czuł drobiny soli, wdzierające się pod powieki.   
\- Arkanijskiej bogini morza. Uczyliśmy się o niej w podstawówce, o innych wierzeniach pierwszych kolonizatorów i tych ludów, które mieszkały tu, zanim oni przyszli, też.   
\- Po co? – Hux wyglądał na zniesmaczonego.   
\- Bo to ciekawe! – odrzekła mu dziewczyna. – I rozwija wyobraźnię.   
\- Wilhuff nie ceni specjalnie wyobraźni – stwierdził Kylo, patrząc na generała ze sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem. – Gdyby to od niego zależało, cały program edukacyjny zostałby ograniczony do przedmiotów ścisłych.   
\- Hm? Ale przecież Willie jest historykiem! – Popatrzyła na nich, nie rozumiejąc.   
Hux spiorunował Rena spojrzeniem, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że prawie spalił mu przykrywkę.   
\- Tak, Lizzie, jestem historykiem – zaczął, przypominając sobie wszystkie dodatkowe szczegóły życiorysu Wilhuffa Hatfielda - ale ogólnie uważam, że matematyka, robotyka, fizyka i przedmioty pokrewne są w życiu znacznie bardziej przydatne. Zresztą… zauważyłaś chyba, że powinienem już dawno skończyć studia? – spytał, poprawiając torbę; tym razem postanowił zabrać ją ze sobą.   
\- No, coś mi w twoim wieku nie grało, faktycznie – przytaknęła. – Ale wiesz, ja tam już drugi raz powtarzam rok na kryminalistyce, więc nie dopytuję o takie rzeczy…  
\- Historia to moje drugie studia. Wcześniej studiowałem i skończyłem z wyróżnieniem inżynierię kosmiczną.   
\- Co? – Zrobiła wielkie oczy. – Serio?   
\- Tak, na Politechnice Lothalskiej. Chcieli mnie wysłać na Coruscant na dalsze studia, ale dostałem propozycję pracy i zostałem.   
\- To ty pracujesz? – Przystanęła i patrzyła na niego tak, jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu.   
\- Pracowałem. Na zleceniu, dla Sienar Fleet Systems, przez trzy lata. Jednocześnie robiłem pierwszy etap studiów historycznych. Zarobiłem trochę i teraz, na razie, poświęcam się magisterce. Czasem tylko coś zaprogramuję albo wyliczę dla jakichś małych firm, żeby ojciec mi nie marudził, że pasożytuję na jego krwawicy.   
\- Łał… - Dziewczynie szczęka opadła. – Łał. No teraz to mnie wprawiłeś w kompleksy, Willie.   
\- Czemu? – Uniósł brew.   
\- Bo masz dwa fakultety z dwóch skrajnie odległych dziedzin, a ja drugi raz powtarzam rok!  
\- Z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, to nie przez lenistwo, tylko dlatego, że próbujesz przeskoczyć od razu do zawodu – stwierdził.   
\- W czym się specjalizujesz? W tej inżynierii kosmicznej? – spytała, jego uwagę puszczając mimo uszu.   
\- Piszę oprogramowanie do komputerów pokładowych statków kosmicznych.   
\- Ja cię nie mogę… - Odwróciła się plecami i złapała za głowę.   
Korzystając z jej chwilowej nieuwagi, Ren trącił go w bok.   
\- Zdradź mi, generale – syknął. – Ty to wszystko wymyślasz wcześniej, czy improwizujesz w biegu?   
Hux już miał kazać mu iść do diabła, kiedy Lizzie znów się odezwała.   
\- Chłopie, jakim cudem ten twój ojciec nie pęka z dumy z takiego syna jak ty, to ja nie wiem.   
To było… zdumiewająco miłe. A generał nie nawykł do takich odczuć. Chcąc więc uniknąć dalszego zagubienia, zmienił temat.   
\- Mówiłaś coś o gniewie… kogo? Tej od morza?  
\- Sed’kudny.   
\- Właśnie. Opowiesz coś więcej?   
Uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej i pokiwała głową, prawie tracąc przy tym kapelusz.   
\- Sed’kudna była piękną dziewczyną, księżniczką mórz, oceanów i wszystkiego, co żyje w słonej wodzie – zaczęła, zawiązując troczki pod brodą. – Mieszkała z ojcem w zamku z masy koralowej, na samym dnie najpotężniejszej głębiny. Wielu prosiło o jej rękę, ale ona każdemu odmawiała. Lata mijały, uroda przemijała. Ojcu coraz trudniej było znaleźć kandydatów, których mógłby przedstawić córce. W końcu przyprowadził trzech – wielkich królów z odległych światów, starych, pomarszczonych, ale przynajmniej chętnych, i powiedział, że nadszedł czas i że musi wreszcie się na któregoś zdecydować. Gdy Sed’kudna ich zobaczyła, stwierdziła, że nie ma mowy i jeśli ma wybrać między nimi, to woli ślub z nerfem. I tak zrobiła. Wzięła jednego z nerfów z pastwiska i wyszła za niego za mąż.   
\- Co? – Kylo podrapał się po głowie. – Ale…  
\- Legenda nie wchodzi w szczegóły techniczne – ubiegła go dziewczyna. – W każdym razie, Sed’kudna zamieszkała z nerfem na wyspie i rodziła mu dzieci. Raz ludzi, raz cielęta. Jej ojciec nie mógł tego znieść, więc przybył i zabił zięcia, a córkę odtransportował z powrotem do domu. Przedtem Sed’kunda jednak wzięła swoje dzieci i, wiedząc, że jeśli jej ojciec je znajdzie, to je również pozabija, wyprawiła je w świat. Cielaki puściła po ścieżce utkanej z piorunów prosto w niebo, a ludzkie dzieci wsadziła w łódki i kazała płynąć do stałego lądu. Z tych dzieci wywodzą się Arkanijczycy.   
\- Czyli Arkanijczycy to w połowie nerfy? Nieźle – zachichotał Ren, już widząc nową docinkę, którą będzie mógł drażnić generała.   
\- A cała reszta Galaktyki wywodzi się od tych cielaków, więc i tak jesteśmy na wygranej pozycji – stwierdziła dziewczyna, mrugając złośliwie.   
Hux, który już się przygotowywał na bycie wyzywanym od nerfa do końca swoich dni, odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej będzie mógł się rycerzowi jakoś odgryzać.   
\- A co to ma wspólnego z morzem? – spytał, jednocześnie łapiąc Lizzie za rękaw i ochraniając ją tym samym od wyrżnięcia całą sobą w błoto.   
\- Dzięki… No cóż. Sed’kunda wróciła do domu. A kilka lat później zapukał do jej okna król mew. Naobiecywał jej cudów na kiju, jak to im się będzie wspaniale żyć razem, więc dziewczyna, znudzona siedzeniem w zamku, zgodziła się natychmiast. Pofrunęła, nawet słowa ojcu nie mówiąc. No i wylądowała. W śmierdzącym gnieździe na szczycie klifu wystającego z morza. Wiatr ją prawie zwiewał prosto do wody, zimno, mokro, a małżonek gustuje w robakach, surowych rybach i, zapewne, śmieciach, jak to mewa. – Kopnęła jakąś starą puszkę. Wpadła prosto w błoto z cichym mlaśnięciem i po chwili zniknęła. Kylo i Hux mimochodem postanowili za wszelką cenę nie schodzić z desek. – Czekała osiem lat, modląc się o ratunek do ojca. Aż w końcu ją znalazł. Króla mew zabił – ogólnie facet lubił mordować zięciów – ją wsadził na łódkę i pożeglowali do domu. Ale po drodze pojawiły się całe stada mew, wściekłych jak diabli, no bo zamordował ich władcę. I raz, że trzepocząc skrzydłami przygnały wielką burzę. A dwa, że, kiedy to nie zadziałało, starały się wywrócić łódź. W końcu ojciec Sed’kundy, żeby ją odciążyć, wywalił córkę za burtę.   
\- Ale, że… - Hux miał wrażenie, że nie nadąża. – Płynął po nią do tego klifu, żeby ją ratować, a potem chciał ją utopić?   
\- Może uznał, że dość już ma problemów, które ona powoduje? – Lizzie wzruszyła ramionami. – Albo po prostu stchórzył. Albo po prostu stchórzył i był strasznym dupkiem. To ostatnie to nawet na pewno, bo gdy Sed’kunda chwyciła się burty i próbowała wspiąć się z powrotem, to machnął nożem i odciął jej palce. Powpadały do wody i powstały z nich wszystkie nasze miłe, morskie stworzonka. Krakeny, mirelurki, cthuzeny, te rzeczy.   
\- A ona? – spytał generał.   
\- Bez palców raczej ciężko się wspinać, więc w końcu, chcąc nie chcąc, Sed’kunda opadła na dno oceanu. Ale nie zginęła. No co, miała dzieci z nerfem i była żoną króla mew, miała dziewczyna swoje zdolności, prawda? Poza tym, była przecież księżniczką mórz i oceanów. Tego nikt jej nie odebrał, podobnie jak mocy panowania nad tym, co żyło pod wodą. Miała więc jakieś kompetencje. Była też wściekła jak jasny gwint i poprzysięgła zemstę ojcu. Wiele lat później napuściła swoją armię potworów na rodzinny zamek i rozniosła go w drobny mak, a ojca rzuciła gorgonorekinom, żeby rozdarły go na strzępy i zjadły. I zjadły, owszem, ale jeden palec ocalał i odpłynął gdzieś w siną dal. A ona chciała, żeby po jej tatusiu nie została ani kosteczka. Więc szuka do dziś tego ostatniego palca. Nie śpi, nie je, tylko szuka. Rozbija się po całym Arkanis, żeby go znaleźć. Legenda mówi, że kiedy znajdzie, te wody się wreszcie uspokoją, a fauna morska odpłynie gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie odgryzać rybakom głów .   
\- Czyli, jak się domyślam… - Hux spojrzał z zamyśleniem na huczące fale, na razie jeszcze schowane za ostatnią linią domów. – Ten palec jest jakimś artefaktem dla Arkanijczyków?   
\- Jasne – przytaknęła mu. – Mówi się, że ten, kto go znajdzie i zrzuci tam, gdzie jest najgłębszy punkt na planecie – czyli do Głębi Amanweego, tak w ogóle, dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy dwieście dwadzieścia metrów pod poziomem morza – po pierwsze, że przyniesie spokój arkanijskim wodom, ale po drugie, stanie się obrzydliwie bogaty.   
\- Aha. A jest jakiś sposób, żeby przestało tak lać? – spytał Kylo, któremu to aura najbardziej załaziła za skórę. – Jakiś kolejny palec? Noga? Głowa?   
\- Od pogody jest oddzielna bogini, ale to za chwilę – odpowiedziała. – Na razie jesteśmy na miejscu. Lombard Handuriana.   
Hux już wcześniej zorientował się, że całe życie był w błędzie i że klamki, jak najbardziej, były jeszcze w Galaktyce w użyciu. Ta na przykład była ciężka, mosiężna i chropowata. Jednak drzwiami, do których była przyczepiona, nie odważyłby się trzasnąć. Wyglądały jakby lekki wiaterek mógł je zmienić w pełen zarodników mchu pył.   
Wnętrze lombardu było całe wyłożone poszarzałym drewnem. Światło do środka wpuszczało jedyne okno z szybą z mlecznego szkła, przez które ledwo co było widać. Brud, który się na nim zgromadził, też nie polepszał sytuacji. Na ścianach wisiały zardzewiałe harpuny, wędki, sieci rybackie i drobne kosztowności. Huxowi kojarzyło się to wszystko z wnętrzem cmentarnej kaplicy sprzed kilku dni – zwłaszcza, że część tego sprzętu była ewidentnie zrobiona z jakichś wielkich kości - i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Wrażenie nieco łagodziły gabloty z chronometrami, bransoletkami i inną biżuterią, rozstawione bez ładu i składu po całym wnętrzu, ale gdy zobaczył, jak po jednej z nich przebiega coś, co mógł zakwalifikować tylko jako pół-karalucha, pół-mysz, szybko przestał szukać jasnych stron i skupił się na powstrzymywaniu grymasu obrzydzenia.   
Za ladą, odgrodzony od klientów durastalową siatką, stał nieprzyjemnie wyglądający mężczyzna.   
\- Słucham? – mruknął, wyraźnie sugerując swym tonem, że chce, żeby jak najszybciej sobie poszli.   
\- Dzień dobry panu – przywitała się grzecznie Lizzie. – Szukamy takiego fajnego datapada i tableta medycznego starego typu.   
\- Nie mam.   
\- Na pewno? – Podeszła bliżej i oparła o siatkę. – Nie było tu czasem Eridusa Draxa? Bo wiemy, że miał takie i raczej na pewno chciał je sprzedać…?  
Handurian – przynajmniej Hux zakładał, że tak się nazywa – zmarszczył kartoflowaty nos.   
\- Coś insynuujesz?   
\- Proszę pana, znamy się już tyle lat, powinien pan już wiedzieć, że ja nigdy nie insynuuję. Ja precyzyjnie oskarżam.   
\- A ja, zdaje się, mówiłem ci ostatnim razem, że jak jeszcze raz mi się tu pokażesz, to wrzucę cię prosto w paszczę krakena.   
\- Odgrażasz się tym odkąd mnie znasz, a mojej mamie – od prawie czterdziestu lat – stwierdziła Lizzie, ani na moment nie tracąc animuszu. – Powinieneś w końcu zmienić płytę.   
\- Mogę cię po prostu zastrzelić.   
\- I co zrobiłbyś z ciałem? Nie umiesz żeglować, więc nie wywaliłbyś mnie na pełnym morzu. Zakopałbyś? Wypłynęłabym z pierwszymi błotami na wiosnę. Najprościej by było przepuścić mnie przez maszynkę do ryb. Jestem niewielka, zmieściłabym się bez problemu.   
Hux słuchał z uniesionymi brwiami, myśląc, czy powinien już salwować się ucieczką, czy jeszcze chwilę poczekać.   
\- Nie mam żadnego datapada, tableta, ani niczego z tego gatunku, a Eridusa Draxa nie widziałem od miesięcy – mówił tymczasem Handurian.   
\- Czy ja mam znowu nasłać na ciebie moich wujków z komendy?   
\- Czy ja dobrze słyszałem, że twoją matkę wylali a ciebie wczoraj prawie oskarżyli o bycie tym pojebanym mordercą? – Uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Tak jest, panno McCoy. Wieści szybko się rozchodzą.   
„Cholerny Bald” – pomyślał Hux, zakładając ręce na pierś. Komendacik osiągnął swój cel. Lizzie teraz będzie musiała radzić sobie nie dość, że z etykietką „imperialnego bękarta”, to jeszcze z wyzywaniem od seryjnych morderców.   
\- Słuchaj pan… - warknął, podchodząc bliżej i już zamierzając powiedzieć facetowi kilka dosadnych słów na temat, gdzie może sobie wsadzić takie zaczepki, ale Lizzie była szybsza.  
\- No właśnie, Handurian, właśnie… - Zdjęła kapelusz i odwiesiła na plecy, po czym przeczesała palcami włosy. – Wczoraj aresztowali mnie za morderstwa. A właściwie za podejrzenie uszkodzenia ciała, ale co tam. Jak stwierdził pan komendant, nie znalazłabym gniazda mordercy, jeśli sama nie jestem mordercą. Pomyśli pan… czy na pewno chce pan zadzierać z pierwszą seryjną morderczynią w tej części Arkanis? – Po czym wyemitowała z siebie uśmiech który nie był do końca przerażający, ale Hux i tak poczuł, że w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jakby nieco chłodniej.   
Lizzie i lombardziarz jeszcze przez moment grali w „Kto pierwszy mrugnie”, ale przerwał im dzwonek, ostrzegający o przybyciu kolejnego klienta.   
Hux poznał gada natychmiast.  
\- Ty! – wrzasnęli wszyscy troje na raz i rzucili się w stronę Eridusa Draxa, który, gdy tylko zorientował się, co się dzieje, zaczął uciekać.   
A oni elegancko wyłożyli się na progu i zjechali po wytartych schodkach prosto w błoto, tworząc żałosne kłębowisko kończyn i brudu.   
\- Jasna cholera! – Lizzie wyplątała się niezdarnie i, nie zawracając sobie głowy choćby otrzepaniem się, zaczęła biec. – Szybko, chłopy, bo nam ucieknie!  
Hux i Kylo zebrali się z gruntu i natychmiast przeszli do sprintu. Nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie pobiegł złodziejaszek – ale dziewczyna najwyraźniej wiedziała, więc biegli za nią, co jakiś czas ślizgając się na błocku i ledwie utrzymując równowagę.   
Lizzie nie utrzymywała równowagi. Mniej więcej co pięćdziesiąt metrów wywijała orła i lądowała z twarzą w brązowym, śmierdzącym szlamie. Ale to tylko trochę ją spowalniało. Stracone sekundy nadrabiała entuzjazmem.   
Hux biegał zdumiewająco szybko i zwinnie, w końcu zrównując się z Lizzie. Ale to Kylo pierwszy zauważył Eridusa. Kluczył między ciemnymi alejkami, przeskakując niskie płotki i przemykając w ciasnych przestrzeniach za budynkami. Brakowało mu jednak gracji urodzonego złodzieja. Plecak co chwila mu spadał i musiał po niego zawracać, kilka razy się wywrócił. Rycerz nie wróżył mu wielkiej kariery w tym fachu. Znał się na tym, w końcu Han Solo…  
Nie powinien myśleć o Hanie Solo.   
Już miał w biegu walnąć o coś pięścią, żeby ukarać się za wspomnienia, ale zauważył, że coś dzieje się z Huxem. Generał, w pierwszych minutach pościgu wyraźnie go wyprzedzający, teraz zwalniał. W końcu całkowicie stanął i padł na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Twarz miał całą czerwoną. Szukał czegoś w kieszeni.   
\- Inhalator? – spytał Kylo, przystając przy nim.   
\- Astma. Później się pośmiejesz, teraz biegnij! – rozkazał ostatkiem sił Hux, wskazując, gdzie, jego zdaniem, znajdowała się nietracąca tempa Lizzie, a przed nią – złodziej.  
Kylo odruchowo rozkaz wykonał i natychmiast poczuł się jeszcze mocniej zirytowany.   
Był na jakichś dalekich rubieżach, na zamokłej, zapleśniałej, omszałej planecie, ganiał po kanałach, melinach i wszelkich miejscach, które zapewne uwielbiali jego rodzice, z jakichś przyczyn pozwalał sobą pomiatać wariatce w żółtym płaszczyku i jeszcze słuchał gnidy, której już dawno powinien był skręcić kark i zwalić to na nieszczęśliwy wypadek!   
Nawet nie zorientował się, że w sumie nie wie, dokąd biegnie. Pozwolił się prowadzić swoim emocjom i instynktowi. Czyli – Mocy. A Moc, jak zawsze, go nie zawiodła.   
\- Spieszysz się gdzieś? – spytał, wściekły, zabiegając drogę Eridusowi i rzucając nim o ścianę najbliższej kamienicy. Jego plecak został w błocie. Kylo natychmiast go przyciągnął i otworzył.   
Był pusty.  
\- Tablet i datapad z wczoraj. Gdzie one są? – spytał, wyciągając rękę i zaciskając więzy Mocy na złodziejskim gardle, jednocześnie dociskając go do muru. Nie miał zamiaru się gorzej brudzić.   
\- Jakie…  
\- Wiesz co, w sumie racja. Sam sobie sprawdzę.   
Miał dość cackania się. Zebrał w sobie cały swój gniew i wycelował prosto w móżdżek Eridusa. Złodziej praktycznie nie stawiał oporu. Jeśli jego mózg miał jakieś bariery, to dawno zostały one zeżarte przez przyprawę. Nie bawiąc się w subtelności, Ren rozwalał wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze do wspomnień z wczorajszego dnia.   
Tak. Tak, jak się spodziewał. Oczywiście, że sprzedał tego datapada. Od razu nad ranem. I oczywiście, że u Handuriana. A potem poszedł po działkę.   
Ale tableta medycznego nie sprzedał. Ten wywalił gdzieś w krzaki. Cholera. Gdzie konkretnie. Gdzie konkretnie.  
Sam obraz nic mu nie mówił, ot, miejsce jak każde inne w tym mieście. Musiał wejść głębiej, umiejscowić to jakoś na mapie.   
\- Musiałeś się włóczyć tak daleko?! – warknął, wściekły, gdy już opuścił jego umysł. – Myślisz… czy wszyscy myślą, że ja nie mam lepszych rzeczy do roboty, tylko się gdzieś po tej dziurze kręcić i jakichś klamotów szukać?!  
Eridus płakał.   
W końcu nadbiegła Lizzie. Ren puścił złodzieja, pozwalając, by upadł na rozmokłą ziemię.   
\- Mam go – powiedział, ochłonąwszy już nieco. – Ale plecak ma pusty.   
\- Co mu zrobiłeś? – spytała, mierząc wzrokiem zwiniętego w żałosną kulkę rzezimieszka.   
\- Nic. Odbyliśmy małą, przyjacielską pogawędkę na temat jego wyborów życiowych. Doszliśmy do porozumienia. – Przykucnął i chwycił Draxa za podbródek, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy. – Ustaliliśmy, że pójdzie teraz do domu i przemyśli swoje życie. Prawda?  
\- Ustaliliśmy, że pójdę teraz do domu i przemyślę swoje życie – posłusznie wychlipał Drax. Kylo uśmiechnął się. Przynajmniej raz się udało. Już zaczynał podejrzewać, że Arkanijczycy są odporni na sztuczki umysłowe.   
\- Datapad jest u Handuriana – powiedział, patrząc, jak złodziej odchodzi, cały czas płacząc i potykając się o własne nogi. – Ale tego drugiego tableta to wywalił w krzaki gdzieś koło takiej knajpy… „Pod Gwiazdą Śmierci” się nazywa. Swoją drogą, ciekawa nazwa.   
\- „Pod Gwiazdą Śmierci”? To bar oficerski! – stwierdziła Lizzie. – Jeśli chcesz spotkać byłego imperialnego, to największe szanse są właśnie tam.   
\- Domyślam się. Nazwa mało subtelna. W każdym razie – najpierw sprzedał datapada, potem poszedł, a potem chciał sprzedać ten tablet, ale chyba żaden lombard tam nie był otwarty, to wywalił. I poszedł coś tam dalej kombinować.   
\- Powinniśmy go zatrzymać – skrzywiła się Lizzie. – I oddać policji.  
\- Nie trzeba. Kiedy chcę, umiem być… przekonujący – oświadczył z dumą. – On teraz pójdzie do domu i to wszystko przemyśli. Masz moje słowo.   
Nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale pokiwała głową.  
\- A gdzie Wilhuff? – spytała, rozglądając się znowu. Stali pośrodku jakiegoś ciasnego, zaśmieconego podwórka. Z kontenerów na odpadki wydobywał się mdły zapach zgnilizny.   
\- Zgubiłem go gdzieś po drodze… już do niego dzwonię. – Wyciągnął komlink i wykręcił numer generała, zawiadamiając go, by wracał do Handuriana.   
Miał nadzieję, że lombardziarz też da się łatwo… przekonać do współpracy.


	44. Chapter 44

Kylo potrafił być bardzo przekonujący, a lombardziarz miał jeden z najsłabszych umysłów, z jakim zdarzyło mu się kiedykolwiek zetknąć. Szybko wypaplał, kto i kiedy kupił generalskiego datapada. Całe szczęście, ten ktoś często u niego bywał. U niego i u różnych innych, podejrzanych typów.  
\- Pan Morvay… - Lizzie wyglądała na dziwnie usatysfakcjonowaną. – Kto by się spodziewał.  
\- To ktoś znajomy? – spytał Hux, sprawdzający w lusterku śmigacza, czy włosy mu się za bardzo nie potargały.  
\- Wszyscy, w Scaparus Port i nie tylko, go znają – odpowiedziała, wrzucając kierunkowskaz. – Facet jest jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w tym sektorze. Ma willę za miastem. Rozumiem, że się tam wybieramy?  
\- Bardzo potrzebuję tego datapada, Lizzie.  
\- Domyślam się. Ale najpierw po tego drugiego, pod knajpę?  
\- Jeśli jeszcze tam leży…  
\- Pewnie leży. Z daleka wygląda jak śmieć. – Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. – Nie martw się, są duże szanse.  
Dzielnica, do której właśnie wjechali, miała wyraźnie szersze ulice i lepiej zadbane domy. Po chodnikach przechadzali się nienagannie ubrani ludzie, sprawiający wrażenie przynależności do klasy średniej wysokiej. Wysokiej klasy droid-niańka pchał wózek z jakimś niemowlakiem. Hux nigdzie nie widział rozwieszonego prania, ale nie sądził, by miało to związek z nadciągającym deszczem.  
Właśnie. Na razie nie padało.  
\- Co tu mógł robić ktoś taki jak ten Drax? – spytał z tylnego siedzenia Kylo, podgryzając kupionego przy wyjściu z doków batonika. – Wydaje mi się, że mieszkańcy wywaliliby go stąd w trzy sekundy.  
\- On tu mieszka – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, a gdy uchwyciła ich zdumione spojrzenia, dodała: – A raczej mieszkał. Jego rodzina jest całkiem nieźle urządzona. Nie aż tak dobrze, by kręcić się przy kimś takim jak Morvayowie, co prawda, i strasznie ich to boli… ale mają dużo kasy.  
\- Mają dużo kasy a ich syn kradnie, żeby mieć na przyprawę? – Hux uniósł brew.  
\- Mają dużo kasy i w zasadzie nic poza tym – odpowiedziała. – Eridus od dawna sprawiał problemy, a o ile wiem, postawa jego rodziców nie pomagała. Zajmowali się głównie próbami dostania się do socjety, a jego mieli głęboko... Zresztą, wiedzą, że bierze. Dlatego odcięli go od forsy i wysłali na odwyk do Milestone Hills.  
\- To co on robi tutaj? – spytał Kylo.  
\- Niby ukończył terapię… ale, jak widać, guzik a nie dokończył. No, ale jesteśmy. – Zatrzymała śmigacz i wyłączyła silnik. – „Pod Gwiazdą Śmierci”, najbardziej imperialne miejsce w całym Scaparus.  
Bar wyglądał jak każdy inny, poza tym, że na szyldzie miał namalowane coś, co jako żywo wyglądało jak hełm lorda Vadera. Toteż Kylo natychmiast poprawił się humor.  
\- A ty gdzie?! – warknął Hux, łapiąc go za kołnierz. – Pomóż szukać tego tableta, a nie się będziesz po knajpach włóczył!  
\- Nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że cię nie ciągnie – parsknął Kylo. – Najbardziej imperialne miejsce w całym Scaparus? No wybacz, ale byłbyś chory, jakbyś nie wszedł i się nie rozejrzał.  
\- Na rozejrzenie będzie czas później, teraz szukaj! – burknął generał, zły, że Ren tak łatwo czyta mu w myślach. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy nie dosłownie…  
Widział kilka razy, jak rycerz włamuje się komuś w umysł. Zazwyczaj jeńcom. Ich wrzaski i płacze wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że był to bolesny proces. Pocieszał się więc, że gdyby Ren próbował wniknąć w jego mózg, to na pewno by to poczuł.  
Wciąż jednak miewał obawy…  
Tymczasem Kylo grzecznie poszedł szukać, próbując zapewne dopasować miejsce z głowy Draxa do aktualnie widzianej topografii. Okolice były znajome, to na pewno. Pozostawało ustalić, który to był krzak. Miał takie małe, fioletowe kwiatki w kształcie małych dzwonków i podłużne, postrzępione liście, pokryte dziwnym, wibrującym w jego – a właściwie Draxa – wspomnieniach, meszkiem.  
\- Dobra, to chyba tu – stwierdził, podchodząc do jednej z zarośli. Już chciał włożyć rękę między gałęzie, ale Lizzie w ostatniej chwili złapała go za nadgarstek.  
\- Nie tykaj! – krzyknęła, po czym dodała spokojniej: - To kamus jadowity. Dotkniesz i po chwili robi ci się paskudna wysypka, całe ramię puchnie, bąble rosną, ropa tryska, uch… - Skrzywiła się. – Nie chcesz tego przeżywać, wierz mi. I trzech dni w szpitalu chyba też.  
\- O. Niedobrze – stwierdził, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. – No to cóż… Wilhuff? – Posłał Huxowi wredny uśmieszek. - Jakieś pomysły?  
Generał bardzo chętnie wepchnąłby go całego w tego krzaczora, najlepiej wcześniej pozbawiając ubrań, ale zdołał się opanować.  
\- Hm… Lizzie? – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Rozejrzyjmy się może za jakimś kijkiem, czy coś? Może w tej knajpie jest jakaś miotła?  
\- Powinno coś być – stwierdziła. – To moment, podskoczę tam!  
Kiedy już zniknęła za drzwiami, Hux znów zwrócił się do Rena.  
\- Bierz tę swoją Moc i wyciągaj tableta.  
\- Pocałuj mnie w nos. Twój tablet, ty go wyciągaj. Po co ci w ogóle taki zabytek techniki?  
\- Nie twój interes!  
\- Nie mój, ale Moc moja. – Znów się wyszczerzył w sposób, który budził w generale chęć wybicia mu wszystkich zębów.  
\- Nie twój, a moja decyzja o pozostaniu tutaj właśnie przedłużyła się o kolejnych kilka dni. – Założył ręce na pierś i popatrzył mu butnie w oczy.  
\- Nie mój, a publiczna egzekucja z rozkazu Naczelnego Wodza też nie moja!  
\- Najwyższy Wódz mnie nie zabije, bo jakby chciał, to już bym nie żył, jak już chyba parę razy ci tłumaczyłem. Prawda?  
\- Coraz bardziej mam ochotę skręcić ci kark i powiedzieć, że przez przypadek spadłeś z klifu – warknął, teraz już otwarcie wrogo, Kylo.  
\- No zobacz, ja mam tę ochotę odkąd tylko cię tu zobaczyłem. – Hux nie tracił rezonu. – Wyjmuj. Mi. Tego. Tableta.  
\- Sam se wyjmuj!  
\- Jasne. Jak sobie życzysz. – Ostentacyjnie odwrócił się w stronę knajpy. – Mam nadzieję, że Lizzie znajdzie tę miotłę, bo czeka nas tu dużo grzebania… może nawet i cały dzień…  
\- Ych! – Ren wywrócił oczami i wysłał strumień energii prosto w ten cholerny krzak. Natychmiast wyczuł metal. Przyciągnął Moc z powrotem do siebie, otrzepał pokiereszowane urządzenie z liści i rzucił nim w Huxa z całej siły. Generał ledwie zdążył się uchylić.  
Lizzie już nie.  
\- Aua!  
\- Lizzie! – Generał i rycerz natychmiast podbiegli do znokautowanej dziewczyny, leżącej na chodniku z miotłą w zaciśniętej dłoni. Drugą trzymała się za skroń, z której płynął jej cienki strumyczek krwi.  
\- Au, au, au… - jęczała, powoli podnosząc się do siadu. – Co się stało…?  
\- Ten… - Gdyby spojrzenie Armitage’a mogło zabijać, to Ren w tym momencie padłby trupem. Z wypaloną dziurą w głowie. – Ten kretyn rzucił tabletem.  
\- Celowałem w ciebie! – warknął Kylo.  
\- No, to zdecydowanie polepsza sytuację! Prawie dziewczynę zabiłeś!  
\- Gdybyś się nie uchylał jak mała…  
\- Chłopaki…! – Przerwała im Lizzie. – Chyba potrzebuję trochę bacty…  
\- Faktycznie… tak strasznie cię przepraszam za niego… chodź. – Generał pomógł jej wstać i pozwolił się o siebie oprzeć. – Pojedziemy do szpitala.  
\- Nie, nie trzeba – stwierdziła, wskazując miotłą w stronę knajpy. – Tam powinni mieć apteczkę… w mojej, tej w śmigaczu, skończyły się zapasy jakiś miesiąc temu i zapomniałam uzupełnić.  
Generał posłusznie wszedł wraz z nią do środka, usadził na pierwszym wolnym krześle i przepchnął się przez kolejkę, by, nie zważając na pomruki niezadowolenia klientów, poprosić o apteczkę. Nie zwrócił też uwagi na wystrój, który niemal na pewno by go zachwycił. Pod sufitem zawieszone były sztandary dziesiątek imperialnych oddziałów, okrywających drewniane ściany jak barwna tapeta. Po kątach prężyły się dumnie zbroje szturmowców – imperialnych i klonów. Na najwyższej półce za barem zrobiono wystawę oficerskich czapek, odznak i medali. Wszystkie okna były obramowane holozdjęciami grup żołnierzy, wyraźnie zrobionymi na najróżniejszych planetach i w różnych okresach – od wojen klonów, przez Imperium Galaktyczne aż po bitwę o Jakku. Gdyby generał miał czas się przyjrzeć, na kilku z nich mógłby dostrzec nawet swojego ojca. Wśród oddziału na Terra Sol, na Christophsis… w końcu przed Akademią, wśród kadetów, w innym ujęciu niż to, które pokazał mu Pocarto. A na tarczy do energetycznych lotek – zawieszonej znacznie bezpieczniej, niż ta na zwykłe noże, u Jaska – zamontowano ekran, który mógł wyświetlić twarz dowolnego z rebelianckich dowódców i polityków wiernych Republice, tak Starej, jak i Nowej.  
Ale na podziwianie nie było czasu.  
\- Ech… - Barman wywrócił oczami, wyciągając czerwoną skrzynkę spod lady. – Traktują ten bar jak darmową wypożyczalnię. Bierz, zanim się rozmyślę, a potem albo zamawiacie, albo wynocha!  
Armitage grzecznie podziękował – choć wolałby móc, starym, oficerskim zwyczajem, strzelić mu w pysk – i wrócił do Lizzie.  
\- Nie kręci ci się w głowie? – spytał zaniepokojony, otwierając pudełko i rozdzierając pakunek z bactą.  
\- Nie – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się słabo. – Bo to pierwszy raz dostałam w łeb? Kości mi już stwardniały.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, że to tak działa… pokaż, jak to wygląda.  
Opuściła rękę. Na skroni widniało spore rozcięcie. Dość głębokie. Krew zlepiła jej kępkę włosów przy uchu.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz, żeby obejrzał to lekarz? – spytał, nakładając opatrunek. – Wygląda dość poważnie…  
\- Nic mi nie będzie, Willie.  
\- Przepraszam cię za tego debila… powinienem pozwolić ci go dobić pod tym posterunkiem.  
\- „Debil” wszystko słyszy – syknął Ren, stojący przy wejściu z niezręcznie skrzyżowanymi łapami.  
\- I dobrze, że słyszy! – warknął generał.  
\- Rany… musicie się tak kłócić?! – warknęła z kolei Lizzie. Oszołomienie już jej nieco przechodziło i Hux nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że robi się zła. – Prawie mi łeb rozbiliście!  
\- On rozbił, nie ja – mruknął ciszej generał, wciąż kombinując coś przy jej głowie.  
\- Bez znaczenia! Ciągle skaczecie sobie do gardeł! Anakin, to prawda, że celowałeś w Wilhuffa? – Nie zdrobniła ich „imion”. Niedobrze. Nawet Kylo to wiedział.  
\- Tak. Bo sobie zasłużył – burknął.  
\- Czym? Serio, chłopy… - Poruszyła się tak gwałtownie, że miotła, wcześniej oparta o krzesło, wylądowała z hukiem na podłodze. Nagły hałas ściągnął na nich uwagę całej sali.  
\- Co tam się dzieje? – Jakiś starszy mężczyzna wstał od stolika w odległym kącie i podszedł do nich. – Co się panience stało?  
\- Pewien idiota rzucił w nią tabletem medycznym – usłużnie wyjaśnił generał, wstając.  
\- Niechcący!  
\- O tak, niechcący, przepraszam. – Sarkazm aż kipiał w jego głosie. – Niechcący, to prawda. Chciał trafić we mnie.  
\- Chłopy!  
\- Pokaże panienka… - Mężczyzna pochylił się i zbadał ranę. Pomruczał coś, pogrzebał w apteczce, potem w swojej torbie. Wyjął jakiś przyrząd, którego ani Kylo, ani Hux nie rozpoznawali, założył wyciągnięte z kieszeni, gumowe rękawiczki i zaczął grzebać przy rozcięciu.  
\- Co pan robi? – spytał generał, zaniepokojony.  
\- Rana jest zbyt głęboka na zwykłą bactę – stwierdził, nie przerywając. – Trzeba zobaczyć, czy nie uszkodziło czaszki… Co wyście sobie myśleli w ogóle? Rzucać w kogoś czymś ciężkim? Ile wy macie lat, sześć?!  
\- Dobre pytanie – mruknął generał, znów posyłając Renowi zabójcze spojrzenie.  
\- A ty mnie niby nie prowokowałeś?! – odgryzł się Kylo.  
\- Prawie. Zabiłeś. Lizzie.  
\- Bo mnie…!  
\- Dosyć już, serio! – krzyknęła na nich dziewczyna, starająca się jednocześnie za bardzo nie ruszać głową. – Dość już jest kłopotów przez wasze kłótnie!  
\- Proponuję, żeby panowie wyszli i ochłonęli – stwierdził zimno mężczyzna. – Nic tu po nich.  
\- Nic tu…? To moja przyjaciółka! – zawołał Hux.  
I natychmiast pożałował wypowiedzenia tych słów.  
\- Nie szkodzi. W tym momencie was tu nie potrzebujemy.  
\- Posłuchaj, ty…! – zaczął Ren, ale Lizzie uniosła dłoń.  
\- Dajcie spokój. Serio… wyjdźcie. Poczekajcie przy śmigaczu.  
Kylo wyraźnie chciał się dalej kłócić, ale Hux złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Zamknął za nimi drzwi, bez słowa wyminął rycerza i wsiadł do pojazdu, opadając smutno na siedzenie.  
Nazwał Lizzie swoją przyjaciółką. Głośno. Przy niej.  
To była… w zasadzie prawda. To nie była już tylko koleżanka, spotkana nad zwłokami. Naprawdę czuł, że to przyjaciółka. Bliska przyjaciółka. W zasadzie… nigdy z nikim nie był w tak bliskiej relacji jak z nią. Nigdy nie miał… przyjaciół. Zawsze wyznawał pogląd, że przyjaźń to tylko ułuda, która pryska przy pierwszej poważnej trudności. Podobnie jak zaufanie.  
Lizzie McCoy była jego przyjaciółką. Ufał jej. I chciał jej pomagać. Ona, zupełnie bezinteresownie, pomagała jemu.  
Być może to właśnie dlatego. Dziewczyna była dla niego miła. Nawet więcej niż miła – pozwalała mu u siebie mieszkać za darmo, dawała jeść za darmo, prała ubrania za darmo, miała do niego na tyle zaufania, żeby poznać go ze swoją matką. Dostał klucze od ich domu. Po kilkudziesięciu godzinach znajomości!  
Nikt, nigdy nie był dla niego taki miły.  
\- Nienawidzę cię, Ren – wycedził, gdy tylko rycerz znów wsunął się na tylną kanapę.  
\- Z wzajemnością, panie generale, zapewniam.  
\- Prawie zabiłeś…  
\- Tak, powtarzasz to w kółko jak katarynka!  
\- Prawie zabiłeś Lizzie, debilu! – wrzasnął, odwracając się do niego. – Jakbym się nie uchylił, to prawie zabiłbyś mnie!  
\- Sam żeś mnie sprowokował!  
\- Kurwa, Ren, ty naprawdę jesteś kretynem! – Wywrócił oczami. – Matka cię na głowę upuściła, jak byłeś mały?!  
\- Od mojej matki to się odczep. – Głos Rena stał się lodowaty jak pustynie Hoth, a generał nagle poczuł niewidzialną rękę, zaciskającą się mu powoli na gardle.  
\- Bo co, myślisz, że się wystraszę?! – Mimo wszystko nie zamierzał dawać mu satysfakcji. – Upadek na łeb to jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienie w twoim przypadku! Chyba że to genetyczne…  
\- Odwal się od mojej rodziny, bo ja się zaraz zabiorę za twoją! – wrzasnął rycerz, zaciskając w końcu Moc na generalskiej szyi i uderzając jego głową o deskę rozdzielczą. – Bękarcie imperialny!  
Kogo obchodził Najwyższy Wódz i złożone mu obietnice. Rudzielec na zdecydowanie za wiele sobie pozwalał. Należało mu dać porządną nauczkę.  
\- I tak mam lepszą rodzinę niż twoja, bękarcie rebeliancki!  
To z kolei było już jawne pogwałcenie dekretu Snoke’a, zakazującego nawet wymawiania prawdziwego imienia Rena i wspominania czegokolwiek o jego pochodzeniu – pomijając dziadka – ale Hux miał to gdzieś.  
\- Oż ty…  
Ren złapał Huxa za włosy. Hux złapał Rena za ubranie. Zaczęli się szarpać. Tak intensywnie, że w końcu któryś nacisnął przycisk otwierający drzwi. Wytoczyli się na ulicę i zaczęli tarzać po mokrym bruku, w końcu podejmując przerwaną bójkę z mostka Finalizera.  
Tym razem zastopował ich sygnał komlinka Kylo.  
\- Ech, świetnie… - westchnął, ocierając nos. – Phasma dzwoni.  
\- Znowu nam przerywa! – warknął z niezadowoleniem generał, wstając, otrzepując się i poprawiając włosy.  
Kylo tylko wywrócił oczami i wcisnął „odbierz”.  
\- Pani kapitan?  
\- Lordzie Ren… i generale Hux! – Mała, niebieska Phasma natychmiast go rozpoznała, mimo pofarbowanej czupryny, i w sekundzie przestała zwracać uwagę na rycerza. – Gdzie pan był?! Co pan robi na Arkanis?!  
\- Powiedzmy, że tajna misja – mruknął.  
\- Jaka tajna misja?! Generale… - Przez moment wydawało się, że pani kapitan straciła dech. – Najwyższy Porządek się sypie. Tracimy sprzęt. Nikt nic nie wie. Nic nie działa. Wszyscy biegają w losowe strony. W dodatku Ruch Oporu chyba zaczyna coś podejrzewać! Zaatakowali nas w układzie Itoruk, prawie odbili planetę!  
\- Co? – Podszedł bliżej i wyrwał Kylo komlinka z rąk. – Jak to? A pułkownik Harvey? Miał tam dbać o porządek!  
\- Miał, ale nie dostał żadnych wytycznych! – odpowiedziała ostro. – System łączności z jednostkami dowodzenia padł! W ogóle, cały system łączności padł! Ruch Oporu nadal prowadzi oblężenie! Nie mamy jak wysłać dodatkowych oddziałów, bo popadały wszystkie transportowce – wszystkie, co do jednego! – i musimy czekać na dostawę nowych, panie generale, proszę natychmiast wracać!  
\- A co ja mam tam niby pomóc? Przecież wam tych transportowców nie urodzę.  
\- Proszę nie udawać głupiego, generale!  
\- Słucham? – Uniósł brwi w szczerym zdumieniu. – Pani kapitan się aby nie zapomina?  
\- Zapomina? _Zapomina?!_ – Teraz Phasma wyglądała na naprawdę wyprowadzoną z równowagi. – Armitage, do cholery, ty nas porzuciłeś! Zostawiłeś wszystko i pojechałeś do krypty…!  
\- Gdzie…?  
\- W zasadzie spokojnie można uznać to za dezercję, co ty zrobiłeś, a ty mi mówisz, że _ja się zapominam?!_  
Kylo patrzył na to wszystko z szeroko otwartą gębą. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Phasmy tak wściekłej. Ba, to był w zasadzie pierwszy raz, jak widział, że ktoś zwraca się do generała po imieniu. Wstyd się przyznać, ale przez długi czas po ich poznaniu myślał, że Hux w ogóle nie ma imienia, że jest po prostu… Huxem.  
\- Phasma, spokojnie – powiedział tymczasem generał, wyraźnie ugodowym tonem. – Nie ma co się denerwować. Zrobimy tak… muszę jeszcze zostać. Na kilka dni. Na ile dokładnie to zależy od tego, czy Kylo Ren nadal będzie próbował mnie zamordować, jak to zrobił przed chwilą… - Spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
\- Że co?! Lordzie Ren! – wrzasnęła, znów zwracając uwagę na rycerza. – Rozkaz Najwyższego Wodza był chyba wyraźny?!  
\- Tak, Phasmo, ale sama wiesz, jaki generał umie być… denerwujący – mruknął Kylo, teraz nagle wyraźnie zawstydzony. Hux ledwie powstrzymał się od plaśnięcia dłonią o czoło. Z nim od razu poszedł w bitkę, ale przed Phasmą to się trząsł?! Wyraźnie musiał popracować nad własnym autorytetem.  
\- Nic mnie nie obchodzi, kto cię tam denerwuje i dlaczego! Przeproś generała, ale to już!  
\- No teraz to już się chyba naprawdę zapominasz! – Rycerz wziął się w końcu w garść. – Nie jesteś moim dowódcą, żeby…  
\- Kylo. Przeproś. _JUŻ_. Bo inaczej powiem Najwyższemu Wodzowi, co tam wyprawiasz!  
Ren przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Hux czekał, nieudolnie próbując ukryć pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek.  
\- Dobra. Przepraszam, że rzuciłem w ciebie tabletem – wyrecytował rycerz, obrzucając generała niechętnym spojrzeniem. – Więcej tego nie zrobię.  
\- I że walnąłeś mną o deskę rozdzielczą?  
\- I że walnąłem tobą o deskę rozdzielczą, i w ogóle, przepraszam! Zadowoleni?! – spytał, naburmuszony jak obrażony dwulatek.  
\- Powiedzmy. Phasma… - Podjął przerwany wątek Hux. – Dziś wieczorem połącz mnie z naszym głównym wyświetlaczem w hali montażowej maszyn kroczących. I zbierz tam wszystkie nasze oddziały na Finalizerze. Przemówię im do rozsądku. Dobrze? I postaram się wrócić, jak tylko skończę moje zadanie.  
\- Nie masz tam żadnego zadania, ale w porządku. – Westchnęła. – O 1900, pasuje?  
\- Będzie idealnie.  
\- I postarasz się wrócić jak najszybciej?  
\- Obiecuję. A na razie postaraj się dalej ogarniać tych nieudaczników. Pewnie już co najmniej kilku się czai na moje miejsce?  
\- Jeśli nie wszyscy.  
\- Świetnie. Więc naprawdę trzeba im przypomnieć, że wciąż żyję i jestem generałem. Widzimy się o 1900. Trzymaj się.  
\- Ty też. I się pospiesz!  
Połączenie zostało zakończone, a między Kylo i Huxem zapadła niezręczna cisza. W końcu generał westchnął.  
\- Ren. Wiem, że oboje chętnie byśmy siebie nawzajem utopili w szklance wody, ale chyba będziemy musieli to jeszcze trochę odwlec. Więc może na razie zapomnijmy o urazach i postarajmy się nie robić z siebie błaznów?  
\- Ty już jesteś… ech. No dobrze – stwierdził rycerz, w porę się reflektując. – Więc jaki masz dalszy plan?  
\- Lizzie pewnie zaraz przyjdzie. Może ustalmy, o co tak naprawdę poszło _Wilhuffowi i Anakinowi?_ Wiesz, jakaś historyjka, w którą ona będzie skłonna uwierzyć.  
\- Hm… - Kylo podrapał się po głowie. – Wilhuff i Anakin znają się od jak dawna?  
\- Pewnie od początku studiów.  
\- Ale których? Historycznych czy tej twojej inżynierii?  
\- Historycznych.  
\- Jasne.  
\- I jakoś od początku nie przypadli sobie do gustu.  
\- To akurat prawda.  
\- Anakin ma irytujący zwyczaj wtrącania się we wszystko, w dodatku przerywa profesorom na wykładach swoimi idiotycznymi pytaniami.  
\- A Wilhuff wszystkich wnerwia przypominając prowadzącym ćwiczenia o pracach domowych i kolokwiach!  
\- Anakin ubiera się jak ostatnia fleja.  
\- Wszyscy się śmieją z Wilhuffa, bo wygląda, jakby właśnie przeciągnięto go przez magiel i wykrochmalono.  
\- Anakin w życiu nie przeczytał ani pół książki, a wszystkie kolokwia zdaje, jadąc na ściągawkach!  
\- Wilhuff podkablowuje wszystkich, którzy tylko próbują ściągać!  
\- To ma być coś złego, według ciebie?!  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! Dodatkowo, Wilhuff nigdy nie pożycza swoich cennych notatek, a jak ktoś prosi o pomoc, to od razu odmawia, bo „jesteś moją konkurencją na rynku pracy”!  
\- Z kolei notatek Anakina nikt nigdy nie pożyczał, bo nie istnieją! Na wykładach zajmuje się głównie graniem w „Łowców asteroid” na swoim datapadzie!  
\- „Łowców asteroid”?! – Kylo parsknął śmiechem. – Kiedy ty żeś się urodził?! Nikt już od dawna nie gra w „Łowców asteroid”!  
\- To w co?  
Kylo przestał się śmiać.  
\- W sumie to nie wiem…  
\- Dobra, nie musimy tego precyzować – mruknął Hux, ściskając nasadę nosa, która nagle zaczęła go boleć. Pewnie od zbłąkanej pięści. – Po prostu… powiemy to wszystko Lizzie. I przeprosimy. I obiecamy, że nigdy więcej takich numerów. Jasne?  
Kylo westchnął, ale się zgodził.  
\- No. Jak już musimy się bić jak jacyś smarkaci kadeci to przynajmniej róbmy to bez świadków. Moja załoga na mostku pewnie straciła do mnie połowę szacunku.  
\- Czy ja wiem… - Ren wzruszył ramionami. – Ja tam sądzę, że raczej zaczęli cię naprawdę podziwiać.  
\- Podziwiać? – Hux zmrużył oczy, niepewny, czy Ren znów z niego żartuje.  
\- Udało ci się posłać na deski Kylo Rena. – Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Przed którym oni wszyscy prawie sikają po nogach ze strachu. Myślisz, że to nie powód do podziwu, generale?  
Armitage zagryzł policzek, ale też się uśmiechnął.  
\- Może trochę.  
\- Gwarantuję, że więcej niż trochę. – Ren nie przestawał się uśmiechać, nawet nie sarkastycznie. – Słyszałem, jak porucznik Mitaka potem o tobie rozmawiał z oficer Unamo. Był… zdecydowanie pod wrażeniem. Ona też.  
\- Hm.  
\- Poważnie. Zarobiłeś sobie kilka dodatkowych punktów respektu. Pewnie więcej, niż którymkolwiek z twoich głupich przemówień.  
\- Moje przemówienia nie są… a zresztą, nieważne. – Generał machnął ręką. – Czyli Wilhuff i Anakin kłócą się o studenckie głupoty. Ale postarają się więcej tego nie robić, bo w końcu mają robotę do wykonania i chcą ją wykonać szybko.  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Więc na tych kilka dni przestajemy się żreć?  
Kylo popatrzył w niebo, jakby pytał gwiazd, czy da radę to znieść.  
\- No… no dobra. Przestajemy.  
\- Zgoda? – spytał Hux, patrząc, jak Lizzie wychodzi z knajpy z opatrunkiem na głowie.  
\- Zgoda, zgoda.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie mały poślizg, ale nowe Simsy kupiłam i zapomniałam, że to przecież sobota i rozdział trzeba wrzucić.   
> (stworzyłam rodzinę z Phasmy, Huxa i Kylo, po czym posłałam im na studia. Kylo i Phas wylecieli po dwóch semestrach, Hux walczy ostatkiem sił.)

\- Więc… on ściągał od ciebie na egzaminie z historii wojen mandaloriańskich, a ty go zakapowałeś do wykładowcy…  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, to jest to, co powinno się w takiej sytuacji zrobić.  
\- Wedle wszelkich zasad koleżeństwa studenckiego – bredzisz.  
\- I jak go zakapowałeś, to on ci wykradł notatki ze sporu duinuogwuińskiego i rozdał całemu waszemu rokowi…  
\- Zrobił z tego skrypt. Nadal krąży po uczelni.  
\- No proszę, a mówi, że ja nic nie robię.  
\- Bo nic nie robisz! To były moje notatki!   
\- Które teraz są ogólnodostępnym skryptem, zredagowanym przeze mnie, ku chwale nauki.   
\- „Zredagowanym”?! Co ty tam niby zredagowałeś?!  
\- Poprawiłem ci przecinki.  
\- Moje przecinki były całkowicie w porządku!  
\- I błędy ortograficzne.  
Hux aż się zapowietrzył.   
\- Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś, że JA…  
\- Chłopaki! – Lizzie przerwała kolejną z rodzących się kłótni. – Dobrze. Rozumiem już, czemu się nie lubicie. Ale cholera, czy moglibyście nie rzucać w ludzi przestarzałymi tabletami?  
Generał zagryzł wargę, zawstydzony. Kylo podrapał się po policzku.  
\- To… się nie powtórzy – zapewnił ciszej. – Następnym razem nie chybię.   
Armitage już miał się żachnąć, ale w końcu postanowił tylko wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie głębokim westchnięciem.   
\- Dobrze, że przynajmniej był tam ten felczer.  
\- Ano właśnie! – Lizzie znowu się ożywiła. – Willie, może z nim też zrobisz wywiad? Mówił, że łatał szturmowców w czasie bitew o Arkanis, o Theed i o Jakku!  
To ostatnie bardzo Armitage’a interesowało, więc z chęcią przyjął od dziewczyny namiary na byłego sanitariusza. Zamierzał go dokładnie przepytać. W wolnej chwili. Wybadać dzisiejsze poglądy. Może przekonać do przyłączenia się do Najwyższego Porządku. Wyszkolonych lekarzy polowych w końcu nigdy dość.   
Tymczasem śmigacz z nimi na pokładzie mknął przez pustą, otoczoną iglastym lasem drogę. Generał, przyglądając się krajobrazom, stwierdził, że w sumie nic dziwnego, że większość pisarzy horrorów w Galaktyce pochodzi z Arkanis. Flora, która dała radę wytrzymać tutejszy klimat, musiała mieć w sobie coś… złowieszczego. W dodatku ciągle miał wrażenie, że spomiędzy pni coś go obserwuje. Nie wiedział, czy wyczuwa bardziej kogoś w stylu seryjnego mordercy – biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie go szukali, to w sumie byłby bardzo szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności – czy raczej jakiegoś koszmarnego stwora, w stylu tego z tuneli.   
Przypominał sobie wszystkie monstra, jakimi ojciec straszył go, gdy był mały. Wiedział, że większość z nich to wymysły – część pewnie nawet brendolowego autorstwa, bo w końcu nie ma lepszej zabawy niż straszenie swojego syna tak, że będzie potem moczył łóżko – ale patrząc na zamglony las przeczuwał, że przynajmniej dwadzieścia procent może być prawdą.   
Nadal nie padało. Ale za to podniosła się mgła. To tylko potęgowało wrażenie surrealizmu i złowrogości całej scenerii. Mimowolnie otulił się mocniej płaszczem.   
\- Daleko do tej willi? – spytał Kylo.  
\- Jakieś dziesięć kilometrów – odpowiedziała mu Lizzie.   
\- I… mamy jakiś plan?   
\- Tak. Grzecznie zapukamy i poprosimy o zwrot datapada.  
\- A… jeśli to nie pomoże?  
\- To postraszymy policją.  
\- A jeśli ten cały Morvay nie wystraszy się policji?  
\- Szczerze, to właśnie tak zakładam.  
\- I co wtedy?  
\- To co zwykle. Będziemy improwizować.   
Jazda trwała w tempie, które generał mógłby śmiało określić jako żółwie. Jednak szosa była tak pozwijana, że dociśnięcie gazu mogłoby wysłać ich prosto na dno jakiegoś urwiska albo w pień. Scaparus Port otaczały kamienne, szare wzgórza, niepozwalające wybudować porządnych, prostych tras dla śmigaczy.   
W końcu jednak las nieco się przerzedził, a na najbliższym szczycie zobaczyli całkiem duży dworek, który bardzo chciał być zamkiem, ale nim nie był. Ktoś wzniósł go z szarej, rodzimej skały, co zapewne miało dawać wrażenie, że wyrasta wprost z gruntu. Efekt mógłby być nawet ładny, gdyby nie to, że architektowi w połowie się odwidziało i od połowy pierwszego piętra aż do dachu zaczął używać białej cegły. W efekcie wyszedł potworek.   
\- Ale paskudztwo – skomentował Kylo, gdy tylko przyjrzał się uważniej tej architektonicznej chimerze.  
\- Całe szczęście, że stoi w środku lasu – stwierdziła Lizzie. – Przynajmniej nie musimy na to zbyt często patrzeć.   
Podjechała porządniejszą, brukowaną drogą aż pod sam dworek i zaparkowała między dwoma innymi pojazdami. Wyglądającymi na jakieś trzydzieści razy droższe niż jej.   
\- Chyba ma gości – stwierdziła, wysiadając. – To może nieco utrudnić sprawę…  
Podeszli do wielkich, ciężkich drzwi. Dziewczyna zapukała. Otworzył, sądząc z ubioru, lokaj.   
\- My do pana Morvaya – powiedziała w uśmiechem. Mężczyzna go nie odwzajemnił.   
\- Lord Morvay jest zajęty, właśnie trwa przyjęcie – stwierdził sztywnym, szorstkim tonem i już miał ponownie zamknąć, kiedy Lizzie wsadziła stopę między futrynę a skrzydło.   
\- Mamy do pana Morvaya naprawdę niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę.   
\- Lord Morvay jest zajęty, przecież mówię!  
\- Pan Morvay naprawdę powinien nas przyjąć. Jesteśmy od Handuriana. Bardzo proszę mu to powiedzieć.   
Lokaj prychnął i już miał, zapewne, posłać ich do diabła, kiedy Lizzie wcisnęła mu coś w odzianą w białą rękawiczkę dłoń. Z tego, co Hux zdążył zauważyć, tym czymś była dziesięciokredytowa moneta.  
\- Hm. – Mężczyzna obejrzał ją uważnie, jakby sprawdzał, czy nie jest fałszywa. – Zobaczę, co się da zrobić. Proszę poczekać.   
Po czym zamknął drzwi, zostawiając całą ich trójkę na zewnątrz.   
\- Lizzie? – zaczął po krótkiej chwili Hux.   
\- Tak?   
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby on przyprowadził tego całego Morvaya.   
\- Mnie też się nie wydaje. Dlatego dałam tylko dychę. Lokaje – prychnęła. – Są najgorsi. Gorsi niż imperialni gwardziści. Oni przynajmniej nie przyjmowali łapówek. A jak już przyjmowali, to się przynajmniej wywiązywali z umowy…   
\- Więc?  
\- Czekamy jeszcze kilka minut – stwierdziła. - A potem… improwizujemy.   
\- Improwizujemy… świetnie. – Hux aż się bał, co będzie zmuszony zrobić w ramach kolejnej z jej „improwizacji”. Ale bardzo zależało mu na datapadzie. – Z ciekawości… o co chodziło z tym lordem?   
\- Ach, tak… Pan Morvay uparcie tytułuje się lordem, chociaż ten tytuł nijak się mu nie należy. Nie jest członkiem Starszych Rodów, ani w ogóle, żadnej arystokracji. Ale ma dużo kasy. Jak widać. I bardzo chce zmienić swoją krew z czerwonej na błękitną.   
\- To tak można w ogóle? – spytał zdumiony generał.   
\- Teoretycznie się da. Cesarzowa może nadać komuś tytuł, za wybitne zasługi. Ale Morvay nijak nie ma na to szans. Wiesz, że on sam jest z doków?  
\- Naprawdę?!  
\- Pewnie. Ojciec, matka, dziesięcioro rodzeństwa. Wszystko z najbiedniejszej chałupy przy morzu. Dwójkę z nich zżarły krakeny, a trójkę – dyzenteria. Do dorosłości przetrwał on i jego dwie młodsze siostry.   
\- Och… to chyba tylko mu pogratulować? – zasugerował Hux. – Skoro własną pracą wyrwał się z nędzy… przyznam, że podziwiam.  
\- Uwierz mi, nie masz czego podziwiać. – Skrzywiła się. – Nie doszedł do tego pracą, tylko najróżniejszymi machlojkami, przekrętami i oszustwami. To zwykły złodziejaszek. Najwięcej zarobił na sprzedaniu Rebelii drogi do Akademii. „Tajnym przejściem, które tylko ja znam”, tak się chełpił, jak robili z nim wywiady w holowizji. Bohater Rebelii, psia jego mać. Aż się niedobrze robi. – Prychnęła. – Ale teraz już chyba wiemy, co to za tajne przejście…  
Nagle w pamięci Huxa znów otworzyła się odpowiednia zakładka.   
Wybuch. Dym. Wrzask. Krew. Ojciec, szarpiący go za ramię. Mercurial Swift, podnoszący go za kołnierz i rzucający na pokład rozklekotanego statku z taką siłą, że prawie rozbił mu głowę.  
Zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się przypomnieć sobie szczegóły.   
\- Wybuch w podziemiach – powiedział w końcu. – Rebelia wdarła się do Akademii przez tunele w piwnicach.  
\- Dokładnie tak. – Przytaknęła. – Próbowali ją zdobyć z zewnątrz przez pół roku, a wystarczył jeden, mały zdrajca, który sprzedał im prosty, szybki sposób.  
Mówiła coś dalej, ale generał przestał słuchać.   
Przez tego całego Morvaya prawie zginął. On, jego ojciec i przebywający w murach, wygłodzeni, przerażeni kadeci. Którzy chyba, zresztą, naprawdę poginęli. Przynajmniej w większości. W sumie nie wiedział, ale według relacji Brendola odbyła się tam prawdziwa masakra. A że zazwyczaj przypominał sobie te dni wtedy, gdy był porządnie pijany, to Armitage mógł przypuszczać, że była to prawda. Ojciec zawsze robił się boleśnie szczery po paru drinkach.   
„Zabiję go” – pomyślał w pierwszym odruchu. Ale przypomniał sobie, że nie ma broni i jest tu incognito. Ale nie szkodzi. Prędzej czy później Najwyższy Porządek zdobędzie tę planetę. A wtedy Armitage postara się, żeby ten szczur gorzko zapłacił za swoją zbrodnię.   
Kilka minut minęło szybko, a wejście nadal pozostawały zamknięte. Z wnętrza słychać było muzykę graną na valachordzie i gwar rozmów. Widocznie przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze.   
\- Dobra. – Lizzie poprawiła kapelusz. – Impro…  
I w tym momencie pojawił się pan Morvay.   
Był to człowiek, który wyraźnie chciał uchodzić za lorda. Miał na sobie wystawny, ciemny kostium i dziwne, ostre wąsy. A na włosy wylał sobie chyba dwa razy tyle pomady, ile zazwyczaj używał Hux.   
\- Słucham? – spytał, niby nonszalancko, ale generał – ostatkiem sił powstrzymujący się od zdzielenia go w twarz - wyczuł niepewność. Widocznie ten człowiek naprawdę miał jakieś wspólne interesy z Handurianem.   
\- Dzień dobry, panie Morvay, Lizabella McCoy. – Dziewczyna dygnęła lekko. – Zapewne zna pan moją mamę, starszą inspektor Messalindę McCoy?  
Sądząc z wyrazu twarzy – znał. Ale chyba niespecjalnie lubił.   
\- Tak… czym mogę służyć, panno Lizabello? – Założył ręce na pierś. Wyraźnie nie kwapił się do zaproszenia ich do środka.  
\- Chodzi o datapada, którego pan niedawno kupił w pewnym sklepiku niedaleko morza…  
\- Datapada? – Uniósł cienką, wyraźnie uczernioną brew. – Nic o tym nie wiem. To znaczy, owszem, kupiłem datapada, ale zupełnie gdzie indziej. Staram się trzymać z daleka od melin.   
„Pochodzenie naprawdę musi go boleć” – stwierdził w myślach Hux.  
\- Ach, gdzie indziej? – Lizzie wyciągnęła własne urządzenie i zaczęła udawać, że notuje. – A gdzie pan go kupił, jeśli można spytać? I jaki to jest dokładnie model?   
\- Panno McCoy, jeśli mogę spytać… skąd to przesłuchanie? Czy jestem o coś oskarżony?  
\- Jeszcze nie. – Ale w głosie Lizzie można było z łatwością usłyszeć nuty groźby. – Jednak muszę pana uprzedzić, że ten datapad, którego pan nie kupił w dokach, jest kradziony. I ma nadajnik satelitarny. Który to doprowadził nas prosto do pana domu.   
Mięsień na twarzy Morvaya drgnął nieznacznie. „Jasne, że wiesz, o czym mowa” – pomyślał Hux, mierząc go lodowatym spojrzeniem. – „Oddawaj mi mój sprzęt, złodzieju!”.   
\- Niestety, panno McCoy, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mowa. Tak jak mówiłem, kupiłem datapada, owszem. Na prezent dla mojej córki, która kończy dziś szesnaście lat.   
\- Serdeczne życzenia.   
\- Ale nie kupiłem go w jakimś podrzędnym lombardzie w dokach! – Morvay wyraźnie udawał, że sama sugestia, że mógłby to zrobić, sprawia, że czuje się głęboko dotknięty. – Kupiłem go w sklepie Docciego.   
Lizzie zagwizdała przez zęby.   
\- Porządnie się pan wykosztował.   
\- Oczywiście. Moja córka zasługuje na najnowszy, najlepszy model.   
\- Na pewno. Jednak… czy moglibyśmy spojrzeć na ten sprzęt? Nie chciałby pan chyba dawać córce czegoś kradzionego?  
\- Panno McCoy. – Morvay wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość. – Czy panna oskarża mnie o kradzież?  
\- Ależ skąd. Tylko uprzedzam, że nadajnik z tego kradzionego datapada…  
\- Nadajniki w datapadach często się mylą. – Przerwał jej mężczyzna. – Zwłaszcza w jakichś… plebejskich modelach.  
\- To nie był plebejski model – wtrącił się Hux, coraz bardziej zirytowany. – To był najwyższej klasy X-kom 4500, pięćdziesiąt gigabajtów pamięci RAM i trzydzieści terabajtów pamięci.   
Lizzie spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- Serio…?  
\- Przepraszam bardzo… jestem Kasey Yularen – powiedział, tym razem, dla odmiany, chrzcząc się imieniem swojego nieznanego stryja. – Pomagam w śledztwie. A to jest Triv Oppan. – Wskazał na Kylo, tym razem mieszając personalia drugiego krewnego z jednym ze swoich adiutantów. – Wybaczy pan, ale sprawa jest niecierpiąca zwłoki. Datapad należał do bardzo ważnej osoby z Coruscant. Są na nim krytyczne dane rządowe. Senator… znaczy, ta osoba… naprawdę wolałaby nie angażować w to policji, ale jeśli nie zostawi nam pan wyboru…  
\- Powtarzam po raz ostatni: nie mam żadnego kradzionego datapada! – prawie krzyknął Morvay, wyraźnie bledszy na twarzy. – Mają państwo jakiś nakaz? Nie? To proszę natychmiast opuścić teren mojej posiadłości!   
Po czym zamknął drzwi z hukiem.   
\- Hm. – Lizzie skrzywiła się. – A już myślałam, że to kupi. Niezły jesteś, Willie – zwróciła się do Huxa. – Dobra przykrywka.   
\- Co z tego, jeśli jej nie kupił – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Nie kupił, ale nie wszystko stracone. Chodźcie. – Skinęła na nich dłonią, idąc w stronę śmigacza.   
I w ostatniej chwili wciągając ich w krzaki.  
\- Em… Lizzie? – Kylo patrzył na nią z wyraźnym zdumieniem; jedna z gałązek smyrała go liśćmi po twarzy. – Co zamierzamy zrobić?  
\- Improwizować – odpowiedziała. – Chodźcie za mną, musimy namierzyć prezenty.   
Chcąc nie chcąc, zaczęli się skradać. Na ich szczęście, ogród był porządnie zarośnięty. Hux jednak czuł się teraz jak w podrzędnej komedii szpiegowskiej.   
\- Uch… to zielsko ma kolce… - mruknął, wyciągając sobie cierń z ramienia.   
\- Śledztwo czasem boli – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Swoją drogą, serio? X-kom 4500 z takimi parametrami? Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś taki model?!   
\- Ojciec ma dojścia – odpowiedział wymijająco.   
\- Muszą być naprawdę niezłe, na rynku jest chyba tylko model 4000… a to i tak najwyższa półka cenowa!  
\- Tak. Całkiem niezłe.   
Dotarli w końcu do jednego z uchylonych okien. Lizzie zdjęła kapelusz, by nie zwracał uwagi swoim neonowym kolorem, a potem ostrożnie podniosła się z kolan.   
\- Uuu, zobaczcie tylko jaka śmietanka towarzyska… Same grafy i barony.   
\- Grafy i barony? – Hux ustawił się obok niej i też zaczął obserwować wnętrze. – Grafowie są chyba tylko na Birren, prawda? A baronowie w ogóle w innej części Galaktyki…  
\- „Same grafy i barony, ósmy zdobi nam salony”? Willie? Nie mów, że nie znasz żurawiejek!  
\- Czego nie znam…?  
\- Takie dwuwersowe wierszyki o różnych pułkach Rebelii… Ten jest o ósmym pułku Strzelców Coruscańskich. Serio? Nic? „Feniks do boju, blaster w dłoń, imperialnych goń, goń, goń”?   
Hux aż skrzywił się z obrzydzenia.  
\- Nie. Nie słyszałem.   
\- Ja słyszałem – pochwalił się Ren, którego głowa właśnie wyłoniła się z krzaków z drugiej strony dziewczyny. – „Za pogrzebem szarżą leci, to jest pułk dwudziesty trzeci”. Dwudziesty trzeci pułk zmotoryzowany z Lothal.   
Generał wywrócił oczami. Oczywiście, że Kylo znał takie rzeczy. Jak mógłby nie znać, mając za matkę Leię Organę i Hana Solo za ojca?   
Już miał mu wypomnieć ten fakt – w jego osobistej ocenie znacznie bardziej kompromitujący niż bycie czyimkolwiek bękartem – ale w porę się opanował. W końcu, zgodził się na współpracę. I nie chciał wszczynać kolejnej awantury przy Lizzie. Zwłaszcza nie teraz, gdy czołgali się w jakichś zaroślach i podglądali wytworne przyjęcie.   
\- Widzi któryś z was jakieś prezenty? – spytała tymczasem ona, mrużąc oczy. – Albo, jeśli już o tym mowa, jubilatkę?   
\- Solenizantkę – odruchowo poprawił ją generał. – Wybacz, ojciec mi to tłukł do głowy przez całe dzieciństwo – dodał, nie chcąc wyjść na snoba.   
\- Nie widzę nikogo poniżej czterdziestki – stwierdził Kylo, którego niuanse poprawności językowej obchodziły mniej więcej tyle, co nic. – A na pewno żadnej nastolatki.   
\- To dziwne… - Lizzie podrapała się po brodzie. – Urodziny szesnastolatki, a na imprezie sami ludzie w wieku, w najlepszym wypadku, średnim? I nigdzie nie widać samej świętującej?   
\- Ani tortu – zauważył Kylo. – Tortu też nie widać.   
\- Może nie świętują z tortem? – zaproponował generał. Ostatecznie, w całym swoim życiu nie dostał ani kawałka ciasta. Z jakiejkolwiek okazji, a już zwłaszcza z okazji urodzin. Szczerze mówiąc, to nienawidził tego dnia. Przypominał mu tylko o tym, że robi się coraz starszy. Starał się więc go ignorować. O upływie czasu przypominała mu tylko zmieniająca się cyferka na karcie identyfikacyjnej. Nawet udało mu się sądzić, że ma dwadzieścia sześć lat przez dwa miesiące dłużej, niż powinien.   
\- Cała galaktyka świętuje tortami! – Cholerny Ren. Czemu uparł się, żeby mu przypominać, że jego młodość była tak dogłębnie odmienna niż… najwyraźniej całej reszty istot rozumnych?  
\- Może akurat ta rodzina nie? – mruknął generał. – Nie mierz wszystkich jedną miarą, Anakin!  
\- To co to jest za rodzina, jak dzieciakowi nie dają tortu na urodziny?!  
„Podobna do mojej”.  
\- To wygląda raczej jak jakiś raut, albo coś w tym stylu, nie urodziny – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Myślicie, że Morvay kłamał?   
\- Nie sądzę – stwierdził Kylo. – Zobacz tam.   
Na jednej z odległych ścian wisiał transparent, podobny do tych, które czasem wywieszano z okazji ślubów albo wizyt jakiejś ważnej persony w zakładach pracy. „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Girello”. I to był w zasadzie jedyny element niepasujący do pięknych sukien i kostiumów, i do muzyka w staroświeckim smokingu, siedzącego przy instrumencie i wygrywającego „Walc Kalmalarian”.   
Huxowi udało się też dostrzec pana domu. W ręku trzymał kieliszek z jakimś alkoholem, ale trunek chyba go nie uspokoił. Co kilka minut nerwowo wycierał sobie czoło chusteczką. „Musi mieć stracha” – pomyślał generał. Pewnie wizja wpadającej do niego policji, albo jakichś rządowych sił bezpieczeństwa, naprawdę działa mu na wyobraźnię.   
\- Musimy się pospieszyć – stwierdził, obserwując, jak pan domu stara się zaangażować w odbywaną właśnie dyskusję z ciemnoskórą parą w wymyślnych fryzurach. – Jak tylko się wyrwie, to pewnie popędzi wyrzucić tego datapada, żeby nie mieć kłopotów.   
\- Masz rację. Girella… świetnie. – Lizzie znów przyklękła i zaczęła się powoli przesuwać wzdłuż ściany dworku. – Idziemy, chłopaki. Musimy zlokalizować tę pannę. Jeśli ktoś wie, gdzie są jej prezenty, to tylko ona.   
Kylo ruszył za nią, ale po przeczołganiu się przez kilka metrów zauważył, że Hux nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przeciwnie – stał wgapiony w to otwarte okno jakby go wmurowało.   
\- Hux? Hej! – syknął, cofając się i co chwila sycząc z bólu z powodu wbijających się kolców. – Co jest?  
Generał nie odpowiedział.   
Widok własnej macochy, widzianej pierwszy raz od ponad trzydziestu lat, skutecznie odebrał mu głos.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak. Wiem. Sorry.  
> Nie kupujcie Simsów. Nie kupujcie.

\- Hux? Hej, żyjesz?  
\- Co?  
\- System ci się zawiesił - stwierdził kpiąco Kylo, przestając w końcu machać mu przed twarzą tą swoją niedorzecznie wielką łapą. - Układy scalone pod tą rudą kopułą wreszcie się przepalają?   
\- Zostaw moje układy scalone w spokoju – burknął, otrząsając się i znów spoglądając w okno, w nadziei, że to było tylko złudzenie. Nie było. Maratelle, wyraźnie starsza niż w jego wspomnieniach, odstawiła właśnie kieliszek z winem na tacę kelnera i zajęła się rozmową z jakimś młodym człowiekiem w ceremonialnym stroju. Generał nie miał pojęcia, skąd on może pochodzić, zresztą niewiele go to obchodziło. Skupiał się na macosze. Proste, brązowe włosy, teraz spięte w ciasny kok. Staromodna biżuteria. Czy tego naszyjnika nie kupił jej czasem jego ojciec?  
\- Panie generale, baczność! - syknął ostro Ren; Hux odruchowo wyprężył grzbiet do postawy zasadniczej i przez to pacnął głową o kłębowisko krzaczorów za nimi. Kolczastych krzaczorów, należy podkreślić. - Na co ty się tak zapatrzyłeś?  
\- Na nic – mruknął, strzepując z głowy opadłe przez nagły ruch liście. - Nic ważnego.  
\- No nie wiem, wzburzenie aż się z ciebie wylewa.  
Pieprzona Moc.  
\- Mógłbyś mi się nie wpychać w głowę? – spytał oschle, zirytowany.   
\- Nie wpycham, tylko widzę.  
\- To gap się gdzie indziej! – burknął, po czym ruszył na czworakach w stronę, gdzie zniknęła Lizzie. Łatwo było ją znaleźć – zostawiła po sobie ścieżkę rozdeptanych kwiatków i połamanych gałązek. Pełznął dalej, przeklinając pod nosem i starając się jednocześnie jakoś to poprawić, by obecność intruzów nie była tak oczywista. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież za nim będzie szedł Kylo. Który, jak zwykle, zniweczy wszystkie jego wysiłki.   
To cholerne zielsko wbijało mu się w skórę nawet przez spodnie. I co pięć sekund dostawał w twarz jakąś witką. Jak dużo chwastów może rosnąć w jednym ogrodzie?! I czemu wszystkie muszą mieć kolce?! I w ogóle, czemu on to znosi… Świetnie, a teraz czuł, że dostaje alergii. Odruchowo sprawdził, czy inhalator nadal ma w kieszeni płaszcza. Miał. Ciekawe, czy ten płaszcz jeszcze do czegokolwiek będzie się nadawał, jak stąd wyjdą…  
\- No! – Lizzie właśnie zapuszczała żurawia w jedno z uchylonych okien. – Co tak długo?   
\- Sprawa jest – powiedział, podpełzając bliżej.   
\- Jaka?   
\- W środku widziałem… kogoś ważnego. Kogoś, kogo koniecznie muszę przepytać. O moją matkę.   
\- Serio? – Uwaga dziewczyny natychmiast skupiła się całkowicie na nim. – Kto to?  
\- Taka… stara znajoma rodziny. Na pewno wie, gdzie jest moja matka. – „A przynajmniej kim była… albo kim jest. Musi wiedzieć. Prawda?”.   
\- Ych, kurczę. – Zagryzła wargę. – Będzie z tym problem. Chyba, że jakoś uda ci się ją śledzić. Bo na to przyjęcie to już się raczej nie wkręcimy, Morvay wyniucha raz-dwa.   
\- Myślisz, że mi się przyjrzał?   
\- Myślę, że jesteś cały w liściach, masz brudne spodnie, włosy jak strąki i rozcięcie na policzku. Zadrapałeś się o kolec od tych badyli?   
\- Chyba tak – stwierdził, próbując wymacać ranę na twarzy. Pod opuszkami palców poczuł cienką, zgrubiałą linię. Nie krwawiła. Całe szczęście.   
\- W każdym razie, nawet, jakby ci się nie przyjrzał, to na eleganckie przyjęcie nijak się nie nadajesz. Zresztą, ja też nie. A Anakin… Anakin to już w ogóle.   
Hux usłyszał szelest za sobą. Odwrócił się.   
W Najwyższym Porządku funkcjonowało wiele metod nakłaniania dzieci do posłuszeństwa woli starszych. Brendol, w przypadku syna, preferował te bolesne. Ale przy innych zamieniał się w dobrego wujka, który umiał tak urobić przykładowego dzieciaka, żeby skakał dookoła niego jak tresowana małpa. Kardynał przykładem. Tak, stary Hux był mistrzem manipulacji psychologicznych i programowania neurolingwistycznego. Dlatego też, swego czasu, zlecił spisanie wierszyków z przestrogami dla dzieci. Jeden był bardziej makabryczny od drugiego, a każdy maluch musiał się ich nauczyć na pamięć. Niektóre przestrzegały przed zabawą z ogniem, inne przed zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnią. A jeden nazywał się „Sait Straszydło” i leciał mniej więcej tak:  
 _„Co za grzywa, strach porywa!  
I paznokcie na dwa łokcie!  
Pół fathiera i pół kota,  
Jak się zowie ta brzydota?   
Ta brzydota Sait się zowie,  
Co to wszystkim truje zdrowie!  
Przez rok nie dał droidowi  
Strzyc paznokci, czesać głowy,   
Toteż postać dzisiaj zbrzydłą  
Gdy ukaże na ulicy   
Zaraz krzyczą ulicznicy:  
Sait, niegrzeczny Sait!  
Sait Straszydło!”.* _   
Wierszyk opatrzony był wizerunkiem wspomnianego Saita. Wyglądał zupełnie tak, jak w tej chwili wyglądał Ren.   
A Hux nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie parsknąć śmiechem.   
I śmiał się długo. Nijak nie mógł przestać, mimo że bardzo chciał. Mimo, że Lizzie poklepywała go po plecach, pytała, czy wszystko w porządku i prosiła, by przestał, bo zaraz ona też zacznie się śmiać. I zaczęła. Oboje się śmiali, całkowicie bez sensu, tak, że aż ich zgięło. Generał poważnie się obawiał, że rozerwie mu się przepona. Z oczu leciały mu łzy. Jak tylko myślał, że ten dziwaczny atak się kończy, wystarczało jedno spojrzenie na zasmarkaną od śmiechu Lizzie, żeby zaczął się od nowa.   
A Kylo tylko patrzył na nich i szlag go trafiał.   
\- Z czego tak rechoczecie? Że się ubrudziłem? Sami wyglądacie, jakbyście się wychowali w dżungli!  
\- Przepraszam, Annie… - wydusiła z siebie Lizzie. – Nie mam pojęcia, z czego się w zasadzie… śmiejemy… - Po czym znów się skuliła, mając nadzieję, że się nie udusi.   
\- Dobrze… oddychaj. – Hux spróbował się wyprostować. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Starał się nie słuchać chichotów dziewczyny. Chciał się skupić na wstydzie, jaki z całą pewnością powinien w tym momencie odczuwać. W końcu, cholera, był generałem Najwyższego Porządku, a turlał się po jakichś chaszczach i śmiał jak idiota, bo przypomniał mu się durny wierszyk. W dodatku, pewnie sam wygląda niewiele lepiej niż obdrapany, rozczochrany na wszystkie strony i nieludzko brudny Ren.   
Wstyd, zdecydowanie wstyd.   
\- Dobrze. Już dobrze. Lizzie, bierzemy się w garść! Mamy mój datapad do odzyskania!   
\- Racja. – Odetchnęła. – Datapad. Jasne. I ta twoja… znajoma. Dwie sprawy. W porządku. Czy ona wyglądała, jakby zbierała się do wyjścia?  
\- Chyba nie. W zasadzie to… wydawała się nieźle tam bawić.  
\- Świetnie. To nam daje chwilę czasu. W takim razie pierwszeństwo ma znalezienie Girelli. Znalazłam to okno. Możemy tędy wejść i nikt nie powinien nas zobaczyć. Prowadzi na jakiś korytarz.   
\- A jak już będziemy w środku? Jak ją znajdziemy?  
\- Tego jeszcze nie rozgryzłam.   
Hux zerknął znacząco na Kylo. Kylo znacząco zerknął na Huxa. Gdyby przełożyć tę konwersację na ludzką mowę, brzmiałaby ona mniej więcej: „Zlokalizuj ją.” – „Najpierw się ze mnie śmiejesz, a teraz chcesz pomocy? Sam se jej szukaj!”.   
\- Pomyślmy… gdzie taka bogata panna dziedziczka może mieć swój pokój?  
\- Zależy od panny dziedziczki – stwierdził generał. – Gdziekolwiek. Musielibyśmy sprawdzać każdy pokój osobno. A wtedy na pewno ktoś by nas złapał. Musi być jakiś lepszy sposób. Cholera, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się nie dobrała do tego datapada… - jęknął teatralnie, zezując na rycerza. – Mam tam rzeczy, którymi niekoniecznie chcę się dzielić. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ze szczególnym naciskiem.   
\- Na przykład jakie? – spytała natychmiast Lizzie.   
\- Na przykład zapisy moich rozmów z kolegami z uczelni… I moją magisterkę… No co? Nie chcę, żeby ktoś mi ukradł temat! I materiały!  
\- Willie, zapewniam ci, że nikt ci tego nie ukradnie – stwierdziła ze zdumiewającą pewnością dziewczyna. – Z prostej przyczyny: nikogo, poza historykami, nie obchodzi system edukacji w Akademiach Imperialnych.   
\- Może ona też jest historyczką, skąd wiesz, że nie? – burknął; nie pisał ani nie miał zamiaru pisać żadnej magisterki, a jednak poczuł się lekko dotknięty takim zlekceważeniem tematu. – Albo ma kolegów, którzy są.   
\- Naprawdę wątpię. Ale to nieważne, na razie myślmy!  
\- Jest na piętrze.   
Oboje popatrzyli ze zdumieniem na Kylo, który właśnie zadarł głowę do góry i uważnie się w coś wpatrywał.   
\- Skąd wiesz? – Lizzie uniosła brew.   
\- Może znów ma jedno ze swoich słynnych… przeczuć – rzekł Hux, pozwalając sobie na delikatne skinięcie głową mniej-więcej w kierunku Rena.  
\- Nie mam żadnych przeczuć. Po prostu widziałem, jak otwierała okno. Tamto, o.   
Spojrzeli za jego palcem. Faktycznie, jedno z okien było uchylone. Problemem mogło być to, że było na drugim piętrze.   
\- Jesteś pewien? – spytała Lizzie. – W sensie, że to ona?  
\- Młoda, w bogatej kiecce i po drugiej stronie dworku, w którym właśnie odbywa się impreza. Raczej się nie mylę.   
Lizzie podrapała się po głowie. Z poskręcanych loków wypadły jej dwa listki i jakiś kwiatek.   
\- Kurczę, że też nie mogła wybrać sobie pokoju jakoś niżej… Ale dobra. Poradzimy coś. Widzicie tam? Szopa. Na pewno jest tam jakaś drabina! – I zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, już biegła w jej kierunku.   
Przez chwilę obaj po prostu patrzyli na siebie w kolejnej z wielu chwil niezręcznej ciszy, które nastawały, gdy dziewczyna się oddalała.   
\- Cóż… dzięki, że uważałeś. – Hux w końcu postanowił wykazać się dobrą wolą i dać znak, że nie zależy mu na kolejnych awanturach. Przynajmniej na razie. – Z tymi oknami. Może ten cały Morvay nas nie przyłapie.   
\- Hm.   
\- Daj spokój, nie śmiałem się z ciebie. Raczej z całej tej… sytuacji.   
\- Sam się w tę sytuację wkręciłeś. I mnie też, przy okazji.   
\- Sam się uparłeś… zresztą, nieważne. – „Cierpliwości, Armitage. Tylko cierpliwość może cię uratować”. – Dziękuję, że nam pomogłeś.   
\- Nie ma sprawy. – Kylo skrzywił się w sposób, który przy dużej dozie dobrej woli można by uznać za nieznaczny uśmiech. – To… co to była za kobieta? Tam?   
\- Jaka kobieta? – Generał spróbował udawać głupiego, ale wiedział, że mu się to nie uda.   
\- Teraz ty daj spokój.   
\- Ktoś ważny. Po prostu. Może znacznie… skrócić mój czas pobytu. Jeśli powie mi to, co chcę wiedzieć, możliwe, że będziemy mogli wylatywać nawet jutro.   
\- Serio? To chodź, wywabimy ją na zewnątrz, złapię ją i wyciągnę ze łba co tylko chcesz!  
\- A co ty się taki chętny zrobiłeś?  
\- Ta planeta jest koszmarna. I mam dość włóczenia się za jakimś mordercą!  
\- Hm. Wiesz, Ren… W sumie, to mnie ta sprawa zaczęła nieco ciekawić.   
\- Hux! Najwyższy Porządek…  
\- Wiem przecież, wiem! – żachnął się, zniecierpliwiony. – Phasma dobitnie mi to wyłożyła. Wszystko się wali beze mnie. Ech. – Pokręcił głową. – Ma rację. Trzeba wracać. Lizzie będzie musiała poradzić sobie sama. Ale tylko, jeśli uda nam się tamtą babę złapać i przesłuchać. Najlepiej tak, żeby pani detektyw-konsultant nie była tego świadkiem. Swoją drogą, niezła robota z tym chłystkiem w dokach.  
\- Dzięki. Ale… wiesz, jak mam ci ją przesłuchać, to muszę wiedzieć, czego szukać. Może mi wreszcie powiesz, po co w ogóle tu jesteś?   
\- Powiem, jak ją złapiemy, na razie się skup.   
Lizzie właśnie wróciła do ich kryjówki. Cały jej marsz do i z szopy przypominał jedną z tych komedii, gdzie ostatni idiota udaje szpiega. Co chwila padała, czołgała się, chowała za słupkami z latarenkami ogrodowymi, które nijak jej nie kryły, rozglądała się, kręcąc głową w sposób, który mógłby zawstydził zyggeriańską sowę i wyraźnie tylko czekała na okazję, by przywalić komuś w łeb i go ogłuszyć. Niestety, żaden ochotnik jakoś się nie pojawiał. Nawet szopa nie była zamknięta. Nie niepokojona przez nikogo zwinęła drabinę i wracała z nią w ten sam sposób, co tylko dodawało temu komizmu. Zwłaszcza, gdy potknęła się o szczebelki i zaryła twarzą w ziemię. Stopa zaplątała się jej na amen w tych szczebelkach i straciła ładnych kilka cennych, szpiegowskich sekund, by się wyswobodzić. Ale udało się.   
\- Mamy to! – powiedziała z triumfem w głosie. – Wchodzimy!  
Wstali i podeszli w odpowiednie miejsce. Akurat niecałe dwa metry od wielkiego, rozłożystego iglaka. Doskonale ich zasłaniał. Lizzie rozłożyła i podstawiła drabinę pod okno.   
Drabina okazała się być za krótka o dobre dwa metry.   
\- Szlag!   
\- Cholera jasna… może sięgnę… - zastanawiał się Hux. – Jak stanę na tym ostatnim i się wyciągnę, to może złapię za parapet…   
\- Spadniesz i kark skręcisz! – zaprotestowała natychmiast Lizzie.  
\- Lizzie, wybacz, ale miałem już kilka okazji do skręcenia karku, zwłaszcza w tych tunelach, jedna więcej nie zaszkodzi. – Hux już chciał zacząć się wspinać, kiedy Kylo złapał go za spodnie i pociągnął w tył.   
\- Wy wiecie, że ta dziewczyna nadal tam jest? Zamierzacie po prostu wleźć tam do niej przez okno i zażądać zwrotu twojego datapada? Narobi wrzasku na cały dom!   
\- No, w sumie Annie ma rację. – Lizzie zmarszczyła brwi. – Trzeba ją jakoś wywabić!   
\- Dlaczego ona tam w ogóle siedzi?! Nie powinna być na swoim przyjęciu?! – Hux zaczynał się denerwować. Każda sekunda bez datapada przybliżała sekrety Najwyższego Porządku do ujrzenia światła dziennego. A on jeszcze nie chciał, żeby cała Galaktyka wiedziała, ile Gwiezdnych Niszczycieli jest schowanych w Nieznanych Rejonach a już zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby na jaw wyszła budowa bazy Starkiller!   
\- Nie wiem, w sumie, też mi się to wydaje dziwne…Wiecie co? Wejdę tam i zobaczę, czy czasem nie ma otwartych drzwi do pokoju, jak ma, to połowa roboty za nami. – Lizzie szybko podniosła coś z ziemi i zaczęła piąć się po szczeblach w górę. Co chwila niepewnie się chwiała i Hux odruchowo napinał ramiona, w razie, gdyby musiał ją łapać.   
\- Jak ona zamierza tam wejść, przecież… - zaczął Hux, gdy zaczęła zbliżać się do końca drabiny. Urwał, gdy przeskoczyła na drzewo i zaczęła skakać po gałęziach jak naćpana wiewiórka. – Aha.   
\- Jak to jest możliwe, że ona najpierw potyka się o własne nogi, a potem robi coś takiego? – Kylo od dłuższego czasu miał problemy ze zrozumieniem tego fenomenu.   
\- Nie wiem. Chyba Moc jest po jej stronie. Albo imperatyw narracyjny.  
\- Imperatyw… co?   
\- Taki środek literacki. Wiesz, że pewne rzeczy się dzieją tylko po to, żeby napędzać fabułę powieści.   
\- E… że co?  
\- Wiesz, istnieje taka teoria, że cały wszechświat jest wyłącznie symulacją, wygenerowaną przez wielki komputer z innego wymiaru, a my wszyscy jesteśmy tylko zbiorem zer i jedynek, które tak naprawdę nie mają własnej woli. A jeśli tak, to istniejemy po coś. Jedną z koncepcji jest to, że jesteśmy tylko grą komputerową jakiegoś przerośniętego dziecka, albo właśnie bohaterami powieści, o cholera, ona zamierza skoczyć…  
Zamierzała i skoczyła. Gałąź, na której dotąd siedziała, była najwyraźniej za daleko od okna, przynajmniej w jej ocenie, więc trzeba było improwizować. Znowu. Nawet udało jej się złapać parapetu. Lepiej jednak byłoby, gdyby nie uderzyła przy tym całym ciałem o ścianę, powodując głuche łupnięcie, które musiało zostać usłyszane wewnątrz.   
Jak na zawołanie, w oknie ukazała się dziewczyna, która, jak uważali, była Girellą. Spojrzała w lewo. Spojrzała w prawo. Do góry. Na ogród. A potem znów zniknęła w środku.   
Hux złapał się za serce. Był… naprawdę za stary na takie przygody.   
\- No cóż. Przynajmniej wiemy, że nadal tam jest – stwierdził Kylo.   
\- Ren… czy mógłbyś po prostu, no wiesz… wypchnąć tą pannicę za drzwi? Albo w ogóle, wylewitować mi tego datapada?  
\- Nie, nie mógłbym. Moc tak nie działa.  
\- Wiesz co, ty i inni czarodzieje powinniście w końcu ustalić zasady, jakimi rządzi się ta wasza magia! – warknął zniecierpliwiony generał.   
Tymczasem Lizzie znalazła wreszcie punkt podparcia dla stóp i podciągnęła się na jednej ręce w górę. Drugą wzięła zamach. Potem znów schowała się pod parapet. I znów wyjrzała.  
\- Dobra nasza, wchodzę! – zawołała zduszonym głosem, zanim wgramoliła się wreszcie do środka. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. A potem rzuciła im skręcone prześcieradło. – Chodźcie, dacie radę!   
Ren i Hux zgodnie przymknęli oczy i spytali Wszechświata, czym zasłużyli na taki los. A potem zaczęli się gramolić do góry. Kylo doszedł do końca drabiny i złapał za materiał. Nie miał najmniejszego problemu ze wspięciem się, mimo, że prześcieradło było z jedwabiu. Było śliskie. I, zapewne, cholernie drogie.   
\- Willie, dalej!   
Hux wiedział, że nie da rady. Nie ma takiej opcji. Ledwo zaliczył testy sprawnościowe w Akademii. I nigdy nie umiał wspiąć się po linie!   
Ale wiedział, że nie bardzo ma inne wyjście, więc też złapał za skraj tkaniny. Napiął mięśnie całej górnej połowy ciała, gotów na najwyższy wysiłek…   
A potem poleciał do góry jak wystrzelony z procy.   
\- Nie ma za co – syknął Ren, gdy stawiał go na podłodze. – I tak. Moc tak działa.   
\- Jesteście? Dobrze! – Lizzie zdążyła już zdjąć płaszcz i zająć się grzebaniem w wielkiej stercie pięknie zapakowanych, kolorowych pudełek, przez co nie zauważyła tego drobnego pokazu renowych możliwości. Zaścielały w zasadzie całą podłogę. Pokoik był niewielki, co sprawiało, że poruszanie się po nim graniczyło z cudem. – Szukamy czegoś, co wygląda na datapad!   
Generał usiadł na zasłanym, puchowym łóżku, Kylo na fotelu z białym, futrzanym obiciem. Nie wchodząc sobie nawzajem w drogę, zaczęli przegrzebki. Z góry odrzucali wielkie pudła, średnie też. Gdy znajdowali coś, co z grubsza pasowało kształtem i wymiarami, starali się ostrożnie to otworzyć – tak, by nikt się nie zorientował, że ktoś przy tym grzebał. Przynajmniej Hux i Lizzie próbowali, Ren rozrywał opakowania jak leciało, a potem tylko z grubsza je łatał i odkładał.   
A wszystko to na nic. Datapad za cholerę nie chciał dać się znaleźć.   
\- Szlag, szlag, szlag… - Generał wyraźnie zaczynał się pocić.   
\- Myślicie, że ten cały Handurian nas okłamał? – Lizzie z rezygnacją odłożyła ostatni „prawdopodobny” pakunek.   
\- Niemożliwe – stwierdził twardo Kylo; czego jak czego, ale prawdomówności Draxa był pewien na sto procent. Chłopak nie był na tyle bystry, by majstrować przy własnych wspomnieniach dla zmylenia tropu.   
\- Może już rozpakowała tego datapada? – mruknął Hux, starając się wziąć w garść; nerwy miał jak postronki.   
\- Spokojnie, Willie, zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał tam kody do odpalenia Gwiazdy Śmierci! – Lizzie znów poklepała go po ramieniu, nieświadoma, jak blisko była prawdy. – Znajdzie się. Na pewno…  
I w tym momencie ktoś zapukał w drzwi szafy. Od środka.   
Cała banda popatrzyła po sobie, zupełnie ogłupiała. Tego żadne z nich się nie spodziewało. W końcu Lizzie, wiedziona czystym osłupieniem, podeszła i otworzyła.   
\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała wesoło Girella Morvay, wyglądając zza drogich, wełnianych płaszczy. – Zastałam Jol’kę?  
Kylo w zasadzie w każdej innej sytuacji zaatakowałby ją Mocą i tyle by ją widzieli, ale teraz… teraz miał zbyt wielki problem z ogarnięciem rzeczywistości. Podobnie Hux. Nie mówiąc o Lizzie. Więc po prostu stali – lub siedzieli – z opadniętymi szczękami, jakby raził ich piorun.   
\- No… To może ktoś mi teraz wyjaśni, co się dzieje, kim jesteście i czemu chcecie jakiegoś datapada? – Nastolatki najwyraźniej nie zraziło, że nikt się nie zaśmiał z jej żartu. Wyszła z szafy i zaczęła się im ciekawie przyglądać. – To jakaś atrakcja od papy, czy po prostu jesteście włamywaczami?   
Lizzie pierwsza się otrząsnęła i odzyskała głos.  
\- Czemu… siedziałaś w szafie?  
\- Bo byłam ciekawa, co się stanie, jak wejdziesz do środka spod tego okna.   
\- Widziałaś mnie?!  
\- Trudno nie zauważył obcych palców zaciskających się na twoim parapecie. Ale panowie są zaskoczeniem.   
\- Czemu nie pobiegłaś po pomoc? Czy coś?   
\- Mówię: byłam ciekawa, co się stanie.  
\- Co… dziewczyno, mogliśmy się okazać niebezpieczni! Mieć broń! Chcieć ci zrobić krzywdę! – zaczęła z oburzeniem trajkotać Lizzie. – Porwać cię dla okupu! Albo w ogóle, porwać! Albo dom okraść! Albo…  
\- No, dom chyba chcecie okraść, z tego co słyszałam i z tego co widzę? – Dziewczyna uniosła smukłą brew. – Czy to tylko moje prezenty was tak zainteresowały?  
Hux przełknął ślinę i podniósł się z łóżka.  
\- Dobrze, powolutku. Panienka pozwoli, że się przedstawię… jestem Wilhuff Hatfield. To jest Anakin Windrider, a to – Lizzie McCoy. – Lizzie uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i skinęła głową. – Wiem, że to źle wygląda, to wszystko… Ale zapewniam, że nie mamy złych zamiarów. To całe zamieszanie jest przeze mnie. Otóż, zgubiłem wczoraj mojego datapada. A w zasadzie, to ktoś mi go ukradł. Udało nam się go wyśledzić i sądzimy, że mógł zostać – przez omyłkę, oczywiście – kupiony przez panienki ojca i podarowany w prezencie.   
\- Aha. – Girella pokiwała głową; wyraźnie posmutniała. – Innymi słowy, papa znowu kupił jakiś szmelc w jakiejś podejrzanej dziurze w dokach na ostatnią chwilę? Typowe dla niego. A już myślałam, że się zmienia. – Westchnęła. – I pewnie odgonił was od drzwi, jak przyszliście poprosić o zwrot?  
\- Skąd wiesz… znaczy, skąd panienka wie? – spytała Lizzie.  
\- Daj spokój. Girella jestem. Albo Girli. I znam mojego papę. Widziałam go pięć minut temu, łazi blady jak śmierć. Oczywiste, że coś przeskrobał. Gdzie kupił?   
\- U Handuriana – odrzekła.   
\- No tak… stare nawyki. – Wywróciła oczami i otworzyła szufladę małego, pięknie rzeźbionego sekretarzyka. – To ten?   
\- Tak! – zawołał z ulgą generał, wyjmując z jej dłoni swój sprzęt, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, nietknięty. – Och… dziękuję. Muszę spytać… czy panienka próbowała go uruchomić?   
\- Tak, ale pokazują się jakieś zabezpieczenia… myślałam, że najpierw muszę je ustawić i trzeba będzie to rozpracować, jak każdy nowy sprzęt. Ale widzę, że się myliłam – stwierdziła, patrząc, jak wszystkie te blokady znikają w generalskich rękach a ekran rozjaśnia się napisem powitalnym. – Przepraszam za ojca. Nigdy się nie zmieni.   
Lizzie przygryzła dolną wargę i podeszła bliżej dziewczyny.  
\- Nam też jest przykro – powiedziała, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Nie chcieliśmy zepsuć ci urodzin.   
\- Nie zepsuliście – odparła. – Już były do niczego. Widzieliście to zadęcie na dole? Banda starych capów, komentująca, jak to szybko rosnę i jaka śliczna panna się ze mnie robi. Uch. – Wzdrygnęła się. – Obleśne. I jeszcze te ich spojrzenia. I te ciotki, co to gapią się na mnie jak sępy na padlinę. W sumie… jesteście jedną z lepszych rzeczy, jaka mnie dzisiaj spotkała.   
\- Bo… wleźliśmy ci do pokoju przez okno i zaczęliśmy grzebać w twoich paczkach? – Kylo wyraźnie uważał, że z młodą damą jest coś nie tak.   
\- Nie. Bo wydarzyło się coś nowego. – Na jej twarz wrócił uśmiech. – Coś, czego się nie spodziewałam. To i tak znacznie więcej, niż się spodziewałam po tym dniu.   
Hux znał już Lizzie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że żal jej dziewczyny. I że zaraz może zaproponować coś głupiego. Jak dołączenie do ich małej drużyny domorosłych detektywów.   
\- W każdym razie… dziękujemy – powiedział. – I za datapada i za to, że nie wezwałaś kogoś na pomoc.   
\- A ja dziękuję, że nie sprowadziliście na papę policji. Bo mogliście i mielibyście rację – odparła.   
\- Policji nie chcieliśmy do tego mieszać – odezwała się Lizzie. – Ale… ty zostałaś bez prezentu.   
\- Bez prezentu? Spójrz na to wszystko! – Girella wskazała na piętrzący się stos. – Na braki nie mogę narzekać. Połowę sprzedam i kupię sobie jeszcze lepszy datapad.   
„Bardzo wątpliwe” – pomyślał generał, sprawdzając, czy wszystkie dane są na swoim miejscu i nic nie wyciekło. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko było w porządku. W dodatku, program do rozkodowywania pamięci DeeDee już zakończył pracę i nawet nie rozsadził przy tym procesora. Znakomicie.   
\- Swoją drogą… twoje nazwisko chyba skądś kojarzę – stwierdziła Girella, znów utkwiwszy wzrok w Lizzie. – McCoy…   
\- Tak… możliwe, że z porannych wiadomości – mruknęła dziewczyna, zanim Hux zdążył się wtrącić. – Bald wsadził mnie do aresztu, bo sądził, że to ja jestem mordercą, tym co wiesz.  
\- Aaa! – Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Faktycznie! Ale nie tylko… czy ty czasem nie pracowałaś przy sprawie zaginionych kamei lady Cavissy?  
\- Tak! – Lizzie prawie klasnęła w dłonie. – Mój największy sukces!  
\- Więc to ty jesteś tą panią detektyw!  
\- No… detektyw-konsultant – zmitygowała się. – Nie skończyłam szkoły policyjnej a studia nadal mam w trakcie, więc…  
\- Ale znalazłaś te kamee! I jeszcze z takimi przygodami!   
\- Faktycznie, to była świetna sprawa.   
\- Niesamowite! Jak usłyszałam, co się tam działo, to aż sama zapragnęłam zostać śledczym! Ale… - skrzywiła się. – Papie ten pomysł się nie spodobał.   
\- Nie przejmuj się nim! – Lizzie wyraźnie uznała ją już za swoją nową przyjaciółkę. – Masz szesnaście lat, prawda? To już niedługo będziesz mogła robić, co tylko ci się podoba! Możesz przecież wyjechać na studia i zacząć naukę na policjanta albo prywatnego detektywa!  
Girella pokręciła smutno głową.   
\- Chciałabym, żeby to tak działało.   
Hux w sumie też by chciał. Choćby po to, żeby tej żmii, Morvay’owi, gul skoczył. Zdrajca jeden i złodziej.   
\- Może zadziała – stwierdził, podchodząc do okna i znacząco pukając we framugę. – Ale my się chyba musimy już zbierać, póki nikt nas nie widział. W dodatku Lizzie, mamy tę sprawę, co wiesz…   
\- A, wiem, jasne. – Lizzie też podeszła. – Jeszcze raz, Girli… dzięki. Jakbyś chciała czegoś w zamian za tego datapada….  
\- To by było nieuczciwe. Ale Lizzie… pani McCoy…   
\- No co ty? Lizzie!  
\- Mogłabym mieć prośbę?  
\- Jasne!   
\- Ten sweter. – Girli delikatnie dotknęła granatowego ubrania z wielkim, białym wykrzyknikiem na przedzie, który miała na sobie Lizzie. – Czy… jest szansa, żebym go odkupiła od ciebie? Nie mówię, że dzisiaj! – zastrzegła od razu. – Ale bardzo bym chciała. Wiesz, moja babcia miała bardzo podobny… dopóki żyła, miałam najfajniejsze imprezy urodzinowe. I wycieczki. I wieczorem, jak siadałyśmy i opowiadała mi bajki… - Z każdym słowem mówiła coraz ciszej. – Naprawdę, bardzo podobny. Często nawet z nim zasypiałam, zwłaszcza, gdy już odeszła. Ale papa go wyrzucił i…  
Lizzie była już w połowie goła.   
\- Proszę! – powiedziała radośnie, wciskając Girelli sweter w ręce. – Jest twój!   
Morvayówna zamrugała gwałtownie.   
\- Ale…  
\- Bierz! Wszystkiego najlepszego!   
\- Ale…  
\- Nie ma „ale”!  
Hux miał kilka „ale”, Ren też. Jednym z największych był fakt, że Lizzie stała przed nimi w samym biustonoszu i wyraźnie zamierzała wybrać się tak na zewnątrz.   
\- Zbieramy się stąd, bo Williemu znowu jakiś świadek historii ucieknie – zakomenderowała. – Dziękuję ci jeszcze raz!   
\- Lizzie? – otrząsnął się w końcu Kylo. – Ale płaszcz to ty może lepiej załóż?  
Dziewczyna – już jedną nogą stojąca na parapecie – nagle się zreflektowała.  
\- Tak… może tak będzie lepiej. 

*przeróbka wierszyka "Staś Straszydło". Obczajcie inne wiersze Heinricha Hoffmana, najlepiej z klasycznymi ilustracjami, gwarantuję, że lepszej makabreski dla dzieci nie znajdziecie.


	47. Chapter 47

\- Ładne macie te lasy – stwierdził Kylo, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w okno śmigacza.   
\- No. – Lizzie trzymała stery jedną ręką, drugą majstrując przy odbiorniku radiowym. – Jak szukamy jakiegoś zaginionego, to niemal na pewno jest gdzieś w nich. Tyle że najczęściej już w formie szkieletu.   
Hux wywróciłby oczami, ale był zbyt zajęty wlepianiem ich w ekran odzyskanego datapada. Który właśnie wyświetlał mu aktualny adres i wszystkie dane kontaktowe jego macochy.   
Nadal używała starego nazwiska. Jego nazwiska. Dziwne, mógłby się spodziewać, że gdy tylko wiatr historii zawiał Imperium w oczy, takie jak ona wyparły się wszelkich związków ze starym systemem. Nie to, żeby ją jakoś bardzo dobrze znał. W zasadzie to nie znał jej prawie w ogóle, w końcu, ostatnio widział ją, jak miał kilka lat, a i wtedy raczej trzymał się z daleka. Tak było lepiej dla wszystkich. Nie przepadał za nią, a ona, jako że był żywym dowodem zdrady jej męża, wręcz go nienawidziła. Nie szkodzi. To, co o niej wiedział, wystarczało do wyciągnięcia tak surowych wniosków. Dlatego z kolei nie dziwił się, że zwąchała się z Morvayami.   
„Czemu on mnie w ogóle uznał?”.   
To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Armitage się nad tym zastanawiał. W końcu, na Arkanis istniały sierocińce. Brendol tyle razy wypominał mu, że mógł go zostawić na Skale Podrzutków. A jednak trzymał go pod własnym dachem. „Dziwne – pomyślał. – Jakby mieć plamę na mundurze i, zamiast go wyprać, dalej w nim łazić jakby nic się nie stało”.   
Podrzucenie pod sierociniec, rzucenie na żer krakenom, nawet „przypadkowe” upuszczenie na głowę. Możliwości było wiele. A przede wszystkim jedna – „czemu nie zostawił mnie z matką?”.  
To by było najprostsze rozwiązanie. Zostawić bękarta z kobietą, która go urodziła i wszystkiemu zaprzeczać. Tak by przecież było najprościej. Czemu Brendol, który tak bardzo nim gardził i którym gardziła jego żona uparł się, żeby go trzymać przy sobie? „Przecież lepiej by mu było beze mnie. A mnie – bez niego”.   
Po krótkim zastanowieniu uznał, że zapewne chodziło po prostu o to, że stary innego dziedzica nie miał, więc musiał zadowolić się tym, co było. Ale gdyby Maratelle urodziła jeszcze jakieś dziecko…  
„Ale nie urodziła” – uciął w końcu własne rozmyślania, ponownie skupiając się na datapadzie. Dom macochy znajdował się w tej samej bogatej dzielnicy, z której wywodził się Eridus Drax. W zasadzie mieszkała całkiem niedaleko tej imperialnej knajpy, przy której wyrzucił tablet szpitalny.   
Girella naprawdę okazała się pomocna. Gwiazdom dzięki za powszechną na tej planecie naiwność. Gdy tylko Lizzie się jakoś odziała i wspomniała o „świadku historii” raz jeszcze, nastolatka w końcu chwyciła przynętę i zaczęła dopytywać. Chociaż, w zasadzie, to nie była żadna przynęta. Ale i tak – dzięki gwiazdom również za gadulstwo McCoyówny.   
\- Więc… Willie? Następny wywiad do magisterki? – spytała niewinnie, puszczając oczko. Wyraźnie pamiętała o jego prośbie, by nie wtajemniczać w to Rena.   
\- Najszybciej, jak się da – odparł, wciąż przeglądając datapada i upewniając się, że na pewno wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. – Wyjdzie od nich, to zadzwonię. Pewnie po obiedzie.   
\- Brzmi jak plan. – Skończyła grzebać przy radiu. Z głośnika wydobywały się teraz nieokreślone trzaski. – Tymczasem, jeśli już jesteśmy, to możemy pojechać do Shawsiego i dać mu te kości z tuneli. Annie, masz mój plecak?   
\- Jest, bezpieczny – stwierdził Kylo, poklepując bagaż leżący obok niego na kanapie.   
\- Dzięki, że tak dobrze się nim wczoraj zająłeś.   
\- Drobiazg.  
\- Zgłoszone A-91, południowa część miasta, kwartał ulic…  
Spojrzeli ze zdumieniem na radioodbiornik, potem na Lizzie.   
\- No co? – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Oczekujemy w każdej chwili na znalezienie rozprutego trupa. Jasne, że nastawiłam na częstotliwość policyjną.   
Hux oparł się o zagłówek. Teraz, gdy adrenalina spowodowana zgubieniem sprzętu, który mógł wydać całą ich organizację, nieco już z niego zeszła, znów poczuł skutki wczorajszego picia. A Lizzie i jej umiejętności mistrzyni kierownicy wcale nie pomagały.   
\- Lizzie… mogłabyś trochę łagodniej brać te zakręty, proszę? – spytał, po którymś z kolei zarzuceniu na bok, przyciskając dłoń do skroni.   
\- Jasne… o kurczę, co ci się stało w rękę?  
Ze zdumieniem spojrzał na swój nadgarstek. Widniało na nim kilka porządnych siniaków, układających się w kształt ludzkiej dłoni.   
\- O… to chyba po twojej mamie. Była nieco zdenerwowana, gdy pojawiła się na komisariacie.   
\- Moja mama ci to zrobiła?!  
\- Chwyciła mnie za rękę. Pewnie nawet nie poczuła, jak mocno ściska.   
\- Cholera… przepraszam cię za nią! Boli cię?   
\- Nie, to tylko siniaki. – Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Zaraz zejdą. Ale naprawdę nie chciałbym być w skórze jakiegokolwiek bandyty, który by jej stanął na drodze… ani w skórze pana Balda.   
Parsknęła śmiechem.   
\- Tak myślisz?   
\- Wczoraj prawie rozmaśliła go na ścianie, bo nie chciał jej do ciebie wpuścić! – odrzekł, uśmiechając się. – Uwierz mi… masz matkę-wampę. Jeśli ktoś zagraża jej młodym, jest gotowa rozszarpać na strzępy.   
\- Tak, wiem… często myślę, że nie powinnam narażać jej na takie stresy. Ale wiesz co? Bardzo bym chciała, żeby była ze mnie dumna.   
\- A nie jest? – Uniósł brew.   
Wzruszyła ramionami.   
\- Czy ja wiem… mam dwadzieścia cztery lata i drugi raz powtarzam rok na studiach. Wcześniej zawaliłam szkołę policyjną. Nie ma się czym chwalić.   
\- O ile się orientuję, to samodzielnie też rozwiązałaś kilka śledztw? – wtrącił się Ren, wychylając się do nich z tyłu.   
\- Tak, ale… nie wiem. Czułabym się lepiej, oficjalnie mając mundur.   
\- Tu z kolei mam wątpliwości – stwierdził Ren, zanim Hux nabrał powietrza do przytaknięcia i wygłoszenia tyrady na temat zalet munduru. – Nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie w jakiejkolwiek organizacji. W policji też nie.   
\- Dlaczego niby? – żachnęła się Lizzie, wyraźnie dotknięta.   
\- Nie masz dyscypliny – ciągnął niezrażony Ren. – Nie będziesz umiała się podporządkować nikomu, poza sobą. Wierz mi, znam ten typ.   
\- Hej, to, że nie słucham się Balda…  
\- Ani swojej matki, ani nikogo innego. Uwierz mi, nie będziesz szczęśliwa w policji. Załóż lepiej własne biuro detektywistyczne, czy coś. Tam też dają odznaki, jeśli się nie mylę.   
Hux, choć w życiu nie przyznałby tego na głos, nie mógł odmówić mu racji. Lizzie musiała mieć swobodę działania. Zmuszona do pracy pod dowództwem kogoś innego, szybko zacznie się dusić. W najlepszym wypadku skończy się szybkim wypaleniem zawodowym, a w najgorszym – jakimś nieszczęściem.   
Ale nie zamierzał jej podpadać.  
\- Będę policjantką, jak moja mama – powiedziała, znacznie chłodniej, Lizzie. Teraz wyraźnie zaciskała ręce na sterach. Zmarszczyła brwi. – I nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi.   
\- W to nikt nie wątpi – stwierdził generał. – Masz może jakąś wodę? – zagaił szybko, chcąc zmienić temat. – Nadal mi trochę niedobrze.   
\- Powinna być gdzieś z tyłu…   
Zanim zdążył się odwrócić, Ren już wciskał mu butelkę do ręki. Mruknął coś w podziękowaniu i pociągnął porządny łyk. Nie pomogło. Zawroty głowy tylko się wzmogły. Na całe szczęście, zdążyli już wrócić do miasta i właśnie dojeżdżali do laboratorium.   
Świeże powietrze na twarzy – właśnie na chwilę przestało kropić – było jak wybawienie.   
\- Naprawdę masz kaca – stwierdziła dziewczyna, zamykając drzwi. – Chodź szybko, a potem pojedziemy po lekarstwo.   
\- Lekarstwo? – „Jeszcze jedno?”.   
\- Mam taką specjalną rzecz, która zawsze mi pomagała, kiedy za dużo wypiłam. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Ale będziesz musiał wytrzymać jeszcze trochę jazdy. Dasz radę?   
\- Mam nadzieję… - mruknął, idąc z nią powoli w stronę drzwi.   
Shawsie znów kręcił się przy probówkach w swojej małej pracowni. Na ich widok radośnie ryknął.   
\- Czeeść, stary! – zakrzyknęła Lizzie, rzucając się w jego potężne ramiona, by się przywitać i streścić mu wszystko, co działo się, odkąd się ostatnio widzieli. Najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało jej, że pod zapiętym płaszczykiem nadal nie miała nic, poza stanikiem.   
Generał poczuł stukanie w ramię.   
\- Hux.   
\- Ren.   
\- Co tu, do diabła, robi Wookiee?   
\- Pracuje.  
\- Jako kto?  
\- Laborant in spe, najprościej mówiąc.  
\- Wookiee jest laborantem?  
\- In spe.  
¬ - Co to niby znaczy?  
\- Że zamierzał nim być, ale wyrzucili go z uczelni z powodów gatunkistycznych.   
\- Hux, jaśniej.  
\- Wszędzie zostawiał futro i w końcu go wywalili za zanieczyszczanie próbek.   
\- Aha. I teraz twoja dziewczyna zamierza zostawić mu do zbadania czyjeś kości?   
\- Lizzie nie jest i nigdy nie będzie moją dziewczyną, raz. Dwa – tak, bo to jej zaufany laborant.   
\- Nie podoba mi się to wszystko.   
\- Ojej, jak mi przykro.  
Shawsie w końcu zarejestrował obecność Rena i mruknął pytająco.   
\- W porządku – powiedziała szybko Lizzie. – To przyjaciel. Kolega Wilhuffa z Lothal. Pomagał nam wczoraj w tunelach.   
Kylo skrzywił się w czymś, co od biedy można było uznać za uśmiech.   
\- Miło poznać.   
\- Shawsie, te kości to drugi priorytet, chcemy po prostu wiedzieć, czy pochodzą z Galaktycznej Wojny Domowej – wyjaśniała tymczasem dziewczyna. – Lepszym fantem był ząb z jego kryjówki. Ale wiesz, to dowód, więc nie mogłam im tego capnąć. Nie ma pośpiechu, ale ciekawią mnie te szkielety… Ale sprawdź też tę próbkę, bo to może być krew. Znaleźliśmy niedaleko wyjścia na łąki. Swoją drogą, trochę strach teraz. – Udała, że się wzdryga. – Praktycznie mieszkamy na cmentarzu.   
Zaryczał głośno, najwyraźniej zapewniając ją, że zrobi co w jego mocy.   
\- Świetnie! Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć! – Poklepała go po potężnych plecach. – Daj znać, jak tylko będziesz coś wiedział. A my idziemy dalej. Chłopaki, chodźcie!   
Na zewnątrz już zdążyło się na nowo rozpadać. Przebiegli szybko do śmigacza i zatrzasnęli drzwi.   
\- Więc… Wookiee. – Ren najwyraźniej nie zamierzał odpuścić tematu. – Lizzie, ty na pewno wiesz, co robisz?  
\- Z czym?   
\- W powierzaniu dowodów Wookiemu.   
\- Masz coś przeciwko Wookieem? – W jej głosie zabrzmiała subtelna nuta groźby.  
\- Grabisz sobie, Anakin… - mruknął teatralnie Hux, nieco tylko zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Jeszcze trochę i Kylo wyleci spać na ulicę. Miał nadzieję.   
\- Nie! – zapewnił, nieco zbyt gwałtownie. – Nie mam nic przeciwko. Tylko sama koncepcja, że Wookiee chciałby być laborantem…   
\- Jest całkowicie normalna i prawie już go namówiłam, żeby napisał skargę na uniwersytet za to relegowanie.   
Ren w końcu postanowił się zamknąć i znów zapatrzył się w okno.   
Tymczasem Lizzie zaczęła się kierować w stronę starego miasta. Na zdumione pytanie Huxa odpowiedziała, że obiecała mu lekarstwo i je zdobędzie. Z tymi słowami przecisnęli się przez korki i zaparkowali w pobliżu rynku. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny wyciągnęła ich ze śmigacza na deszcz, prowadząc tym razem do jednej z drewnianych bud.   
\- Dzień dobry, pół kilo pianek poproszę – powiedziała, podając straganiarzowi kilka kredytów.   
\- Jasne. Zasady znane?   
\- Znane.   
\- Jakie zasady? – spytał Hux, przyglądając się, jak mężczyzna nabiera na szufelkę małe, biało-różowe kulki zza przeszklonej lady.   
\- Panowie z tobą, rozumiem? – spytał tamten. Skinęła głową. – Z Arkanis?  
\- Ten z Arkanis – stwierdziła, wskazując na Huxa. – A ten… ty jesteś urodzony na Lothal, czy też emigrant? – zwróciła się do Rena.  
\- Ja… na Lothal.   
\- Więc przypominam, nie-Arkanijczycy – najwyżej trzy na raz – powiedział, podając Lizzie opakowanie, najwyraźniej, słodyczy.   
\- Jasne.   
\- Ale że co? – Ren natychmiast się nastroszył. – Że niby tylko wy umiecie jeść cukierki?!   
\- Te tak… - Lizzie uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – To słynne arkanijskie pianki. I uwierz mi, nie chcesz testować zasad.   
\- Tak? No to patrz! – Wyrwał jej opakowanie z ręki i, zanim zdołała go powstrzymać, wpakował sobie do ust całą garść.   
Natychmiast zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Dla Huxa też było to jasne, gdy zobaczył, jak rycerz nagle blednie. A potem zielenieje. Dzielnie jednak przełknął nieszczęsny smakołyk.   
\- Widzicie…? Nie jesteście wcale tacy… ugheeeh! – Ledwie zdążył dopaść najbliższego kosza na śmieci.   
\- O kurczę… - jęknęła Lizzie, patrząc, jak nieszczęsny Kylo zwija się wpół. – A mówią, że to ja nie mam instynktu samozachowawczego.   
\- Co to jest w ogóle?! – spytał Hux, patrząc z przerażeniem na upuszczoną na bruk torbę.   
\- Arkanijskie pianki – powtórzyła, podnosząc je. – Słynne w całej Galaktyce. My możemy je jeść do woli, ale inni, jeśli zjedzą więcej niż trzy na raz… no cóż, sam widzisz efekt.   
Ren właśnie osunął się na kolana, nie przestając wymiotować. Co ciekawe, ludzie przechodzący dookoła nich nie wyglądali na szczególnie zniesmaczonych. Raczej na bardzo rozbawionych.   
\- To się często zdarza? – spytał generał, obserwując grupę rozchichotanych dziewczyn, wytykających Kylo palcami.   
\- Częściej niż myślisz. Ech, faceci. – Wywróciła oczami. – Dlaczego wy zawsze musicie się popisywać?!  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! – zauważył. – Nawet by mi do głowy nie przyszła taka głupota! A za niego – skrzywił się z niesmakiem – nie odpowiadam.   
\- Jasne, że nie… - westchnęła. – Ech. No nic. Czekaj… - Odwróciła się do sklepikarza i poprosiła jeszcze o kilka worków na śmieci. Podał je jej, kiwając głową z politowaniem i mamrocząc coś o „cholernych obcoplanetowcach”. – Chodź, musimy go teraz doholować do domu.   
\- Po co w ogóle to kupowałaś? – spytał generał, biorąc Rena pod rękę i jednocześnie starając się być tak daleko od niego, jak to tylko możliwe. – Myślałem, że idziemy po lekarstwo na mojego kaca!  
\- Bo poszliśmy! To jest lekarstwo!   
Renem po raz kolejny szarpnęły torsje. Ledwo zdążyła rozłożyć i podać mu torbę.   
\- To? To, po czym on teraz wypluwa z siebie wnętrzności?!  
\- Mnie pomaga! – zapewniła Lizzie. – Zresztą, powtarzam ci, dla Arkanijczyków to zupełnie bezpieczne!  
Jakoś nie chciał jej wierzyć. W zasadzie, to jego wiara spadała wykładniczo w każdej kolejnej sekundzie drogi do domu. Zwłaszcza, że musiał siedzieć obok rycerza na tylnym siedzeniu i trzymać mu głowę i worek. Ta sytuacja nie pomagała mu opanować jego własnego złego samopoczucia, więc pozostawało mu mieć tylko nadzieję, że szybko dojadą…   
Cholerny Ren, czemu zawsze musiał wchodzić mu w drogę?!  
\- Co mu się stało? – spytała zamiast powitania pani McCoy, gdy już dowlekli Kylo na górę.   
\- Zżarł całą garść pianek – odpowiedziała jej córka, usadzając nieszczęśnika na kanapie.   
\- Oszalał?!  
\- Nie, chciał udowodnić, jaki z niego mocarz – wyjaśnił generał, wciąż się krzywiąc. – Jak tylko usłyszał, że nie wolno mu więcej, niż trzech…  
Pani McCoy westchnęła.   
\- No… to ciężki dzień cię czeka, Anakinie.  
Kylo nie odpowiedział. Zerwał się i popędził do łazienki, skąd zaraz zaczęły ich dochodzić odgłosy jako żywo przypominające pewien horror, który Armitage kiedyś obejrzał. Biedna drużyna szturmowców napotkała w nim obcą formę życia, która składała jaja w ludzkim przewodzie pokarmowym. Gdy młode się wykluwały, rozrywały brzuchy właścicieli. Brzmiało to dokładnie tak, jak teraz brzmiał Ren.   
\- Świetnie – mruknął. – Pięknie. Zawsze mówiłem, że to kretyn, ale aż tak?   
\- No… cóż. – Lizzie pokręciła głową. – Wiesz, ja sobie usiądę z radiem i będę czekać na wezwanie. A ty, co będziesz robił?   
\- Muszę przejrzeć dokumenty z Akademii, może je nieco uporządkuję – stwierdził. – I będę ratować tę niemotę, jak uzna, że czas umierać.   
\- Nie umrze od tych pianek, serio – zapewniła. – Po prostu będzie się tak męczył przez kilka godzin.   
\- Odpowiednia kara za głupotę.   
\- Wielu już ją odcierpiało. To ja siadam, ty siadasz i pracujemy. – W końcu zdjęła i odwiesiła płaszcz. Hux odwrócił wzrok, rumieniąc się lekko. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich widoków.   
\- No co? – Zaśmiała się. – Daj spokój, oboje jesteśmy dorośli.   
\- Nadal nie wierzę, że tak po prostu zdjęłaś sweter i go jej dałaś.   
\- Zabraliśmy dziewczynie świetnego datapada, chyba byliśmy jej coś winni.   
\- Niezbyt, jej ojciec kupił go od pasera.   
\- A ona nie ma z jego występkami nic wspólnego. Niech chociaż ma tyle od życia. – Zniknęła za drzwiami i już po chwili usłyszał dźwięki nastrajanej radiostacji.   
Po chwili w salonie pojawiła się pani McCoy z kubkiem herbaty.   
\- Gorzka. Pomoże Anniemu, jak już się wyczołga – powiedziała, stawiając go na stoliku przez Huxem.  
\- Przekażę mu. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, stukając w datapada.   
\- Widzę, że go odzyskaliście?   
\- Na całe szczęście. Kupił go jakiś człowiek nazwiskiem Morvay.  
\- Morvay? – Po twarzy Messalindy przebiegł cień. – Dedasel Morvay?   
\- Nie wiem, jak ma na imię… mieszka za miastem w paskudnym dworku i ma córkę. Girellę. Lizzie już się zdążyła zaprzyjaźnić.   
\- Hm.   
\- Nie podoba się to pani? – spytał, patrząc na nią uważnie.  
\- Niezbyt. Morvayowie… nie mają w mieście najlepszej opinii.   
\- Przez tą sprawę z Akademią?   
\- To też, chociaż Dedasel nadal uważa, że powinno mu być za to nadane szlachectwo i ma w tym poglądzie sporo popleczników. Ale chodzi raczej o to, że… jakby to dobrze określić i nie skłamać… on dochrapał się swojego majątku na jakichś szemranych interesach i teraz udaje wielkiego szlachciurę. Ale prawda jest taka, że żaden szlachcic w życiu nie zachowywałby się tak, jak on. Nie to, żeby nasza szlachta była jakaś święta, wręcz przeciwnie – zaznaczyła szybko. – Ale on… to po prostu nadęty bubek. Najprościej mówiąc. Przekonany, że jeśli ma pieniądze, to może kupić sobie wszystko, włącznie z ludzkim szacunkiem.   
\- Faktycznie, bardzo nieprzyjemny człowiek.   
\- Za to obrzydliwie bogaty. Więc stare rody nadal dają mu nadzieję, że może do nich dołączyć.  
Generał pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Znał ten typ, często go widywał w Najwyższym Porządku. Zwłaszcza wśród innych synów wysokich oficerów, którym tatusiowie i mamusie załatwili wysokie stołki, opłacane funduszami jeszcze z inwestycji z Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Rae Sloane gardziła takimi z całego serca i on też.   
Na razie jednak musiał zabrać się do pracy. Jak zauważył jak wcześniej, program odkodował wspomnienia DeeDee. Szybko znalazł i wybrał odpowiednią datę. Jeden dzień sprzed trzydziestu dwóch lat.   
Znajdował się tam tylko jeden plik. Uszkodzony. Musiał jeszcze solidnie przy nim pogrzebać, żeby odzyskać choć część zapisanego obrazu, ale w końcu się udało. Miał przed sobą to, czego, miał nadzieję, szukał. Być może w końcu dane mu będzie zobaczyć swoją matkę.   
DeeDee znajdowała się w szpitalu. Otaczała ją biel ścian i cisza. Po chwili zmieniła kąt spojrzenia i spostrzegł, że obok niej stał jego ojciec. Wyglądał tak, jak zwykle – czyli na wściekłego. Coś mówił, ale datapad nie zdołał odczytać zapisu audio. Poza nimi w korytarzu nie było nikogo.   
DeeDee znów zmieniła kąt. Teraz patrzyła przez przeszkloną ścianę. W sali za nią znajdował się mały pokoik ze sprzętem medycznym i kapsułowatą kołyską. Jakaś droidka-niańka podeszła do niej i podniosła noworodka. Małego, zdecydowanie mniejszego niż dzieci, które czasem widywał w ośrodkach Najwyższego Porządku. Skórę miał zsiniałą. Owijały go przezroczyste kabelki, a przy łóżeczku stała dziwna aparatura. Nie krzyczał. Wyglądał, jakby nie miał na to sił.   
Z głowy zwisał mu samotny, rudy kosmyk.   
Hux zrozumiał, że patrzy na samego siebie. Nowonarodzone dziecko, z którym wyraźnie było coś bardzo nie tak.   
Odłożył datapada i wyciągnął tablet medyczny. Był… naprawdę starożytny. Ale nie aż tak, żeby nie mieć odpowiedniego wejścia na kabel. Problemem było to, że takiego kabla nie miał.   
\- Pani McCoy? – spytał, podnosząc się i idąc do kuchni. Messalinda właśnie gawędziła z DeeDee, nieświadomą, że ktoś właśnie przegląda jej wspomnienia, siłą wydarte spod jej metalowego czerepu. – Nie macie może przewodu z końcówką typu SCP-500?   
\- SCP-500? – Podrapała się w brodę. – Nie wydaje mi się… Ale może pani Roseberry ma. Idź do niej i spytaj.   
Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do atmosfery panującej w tym miejscu, więc nawet nie marudził, że nie chce nachodzić praktycznie nieznajomej staruszki, by prosić ją o jakieś przewody. Szybko włożył kapcie i zbiegł po schodach do odpowiedniego mieszkania.   
Pani Roseberry, jak zwykle, przyjęła go aż nazbyt serdecznie. Zaprosiła do domu i powiedziała, żeby się rozgościł, a ona już-zaraz przyniesie odpowiednie pudło, w którym powinien znaleźć to, czego szukał. Usiadł więc w fotelu o pstrokatym obiciu i rozejrzał się po jej mieszkaniu.   
Było tu mnóstwo bibelotów. Figurek. Lampek. Obrazków. Kilka stolików okrywały ręcznie dziergane obrusy. Kurz kręcił w nosie.   
Tak, zdecydowanie było to najbardziej babcine miejsce we wszechświecie.   
\- Masz, kochanieńki – powiedziała staruszka, podając mu plastalowe pudełko. – Ja się nie znam na kabelkach.   
Było tam ich całe kłębowisko. Przeszukanie zajęło mu następne pół godziny. Oczywiście, że ten odpowiedni był na samym dnie.   
Podziękował serdecznie, obiecał kiedyś wpaść tylko na herbatkę – której teraz odmówił, ponieważ bardzo się spieszył – i popędził na górę, mając przeczucie, że jeśli posiedzi tam jeszcze chwilę to nie wyjdzie do wieczora. Podłączył tablet do datapada. Znów zaczął szukać odpowiedniej daty i odpowiedniego działu.   
W końcu. Porody.   
”Imię: Armitage.  
Nazwisko: Hux.   
Imię ojca: Brendol.  
Imię matki: .   
Płeć: m.   
Masa ciała: 1834 g.  
Urodzony w 32 tygodniu drogą naturalną. Niedotlenienie organizmu…”  
Był wcześniakiem. Późnym. Ale wcześniakiem. Z całą listą powikłań pourodzeniowych. Lista podanych mu tuż po przyjściu na świat leków była jeszcze dłuższa. „Nigdy nie chciałeś zdechnąć” – przypomniał sobie słowa ojca, które wypowiedział z okazji jego jedenastych urodzin. – „Parę razy byłeś blisko, ale i tak zawsze, złośliwie, trzymałeś się tego swojego nędznego życia. Nie mam pojęcia, po co. Pewnie jak zwykle po to, żeby zrobić mi na złość”.   
Znów włączył zapis ze szpitala. Droidka odłożyła go z powrotem do łóżeczka. Ojciec znów coś mówił. Miał zmarszczone brwi i zaciskał pięści. Nigdzie nie było widać jego matki.   
Nawet w dokumentach.   
Opadł na kanapę i przymknął oczy. Całe to grzebanie w piwnicach szpitala i głowie DeeDee. Tyle roboty na marne. Ojciec znów go ubiegł. Usunął wszystkie dane, które mogłyby mu pomóc w odnalezieniu kobiety, która go urodziła.   
Z ponurych rozmyślań wyciągnął go Ren, któremu wreszcie udało się wyjść z łazienki.  
\- Ta wariatka chciała mnie zabić…! – wyjęczał, ocierając usta.   
\- Sam się chciałeś zabić, kretynie – warknął generał, który dotąd był zasmucony, a teraz dodatkowo zirytowany. – Mówili – nie jedz? Zjadłeś? To czyja to wina?  
\- Ty, ta dziewczyna i cała ta planeta… jesteście wszyscy szaleni – jęczał, słaniając się w stronę kanapy. Hux skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, gdy rycerz usiadł obok. Cuchnął wymiocinami i własnym zidioceniem.   
\- Trzeba było uważać i słuchać, jak ci Arkanijczyk mówi, że masz nie żreć.   
\- Tak? Taki z ciebie patriota? To proszę! – Kylo złapał za torebkę, wciąż pełną pianek, którą Lizzie zostawiła przy stole. – Pan Arkanijczyk się częstuje! Zobaczymy, czy taki mądry będzie!  
Armitage skrzywił się. Nie miał zamiaru skończyć, jak ten kretyn. Ale z drugiej strony, Lizzie mówiła, że dla nich to bezpieczne…  
Wziął piankę i włożył ją do ust. Pożuł przez chwilę. Była słodka – nawet bardzo słodka. W zasadzie to była najsłodszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek jadł. To nie mógł być zwykły cukier. W składzie musiał znajdować się jakiś rodzaj sztucznego słodzika. Aż wypalał kubki smakowe. Ale nie miał żadnego problemu z przełknięciem.   
Odczekał chwilę. Gdy nic się nie stało, wziął i połknął drugą. I trzecią. I, choć z nieco wstrzymanym oddechem, czwartą. A potem następne trzy.   
\- Nawet dobre – stwierdził w końcu. – Ale mi już wystarczy. Muszą być cholernie kaloryczne.  
Ren patrzył na niego tak, jakby miał szczerą ochotę całkowicie zlekceważyć rozkazy Snoke’a i go zamordować. Hux nie mógł się powstrzymać od odpowiedzenia mu triumfalnym uśmiechem.   
Kac faktycznie mu przeszedł i to jak ręką odjął. I, choć nadal nie miał żadnych informacji o swojej matce, zyskał absolutną pewność, że ze wszystkich stron jest pełnokrwistym Arkanijczykiem.


End file.
